


Шёпот старого ветра

by Everwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Shapeshifting, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 181,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Говорят, что сказки врут. Говорят, что легенды были придуманы когда-то очень давно только для того, чтобы развлекать людей. Говорят, что память человеческая коротка и не может удержать то, что важно. Говорят, что магии нет.Что делать, если вокруг поднимаются стены древних историй и нет ни сил, ни желания отпустить то, что связывает тебя с ними? Что сказать, видя человека, оборачивающегося зверем?Говорят, сердце всегда знает верный ответ.





	1. Chapter 1

      «Мне го­вори­ли: уви­дишь, и в гор­ле за­тих­нет звук…»  
      В го­лове кру­тились строч­ки сти­ха из трей­ле­ра. Юра доб­рался до филь­ма толь­ко вче­ра, но вмес­то кад­ров из до­воль­но-та­ки при­митив­но­го кин­ца, вспо­мина­лись хит­ро риф­мо­ван­ные сло­ва. Неп­ло­хие сти­хи. А фильм — фиг­ня. Книж­ка луч­ше.  
      Юра вы­дох­нул об­лачко па­ра, прос­ле­дил, как оно ис­че­за­ет, те­ря­ясь где-то на фо­не се­рого не­ба, за­тяну­того ту­чами. Фев­раль ед­ва-ед­ва пе­рева­лил за по­лови­ну, и на­мека на вес­ну не бы­ло и близ­ко, да­ром, что зи­ма, в це­лом, вы­далась теп­лая. Пос­ледний зим­ний ме­сяц слов­но ре­шил от­ра­ботать за не­путе­вых брать­ев, по­жалев­ших мо­розов и сне­га, и щед­ро де­лил­ся и тем и дру­гим. Юра спря­тал в шарф не толь­ко нос, но и уши. Он тер­петь не мог все лиш­нее на го­лове, но дед нас­та­ивал хо­тя бы на та­кой ма­лос­ти, и при­ходи­лось сог­ла­шать­ся. Он ни за что бы не приз­нался, но сей­час, ког­да ве­тер за­бирал­ся да­же под по­лу зим­ней кур­тки, Юра был бла­года­рен де­ду за нас­той­чи­вость.  
      Го­родок хоть и счи­тал­ся рай­он­ным цен­тром, нас­чи­тывал все­го-то нес­коль­ко ты­сяч жи­телей, и боль­ше сма­хивал на се­ло, в ко­тором все всё про всех зна­ют. Чих­нешь, а те­бе ба­буль­ка с дру­гого кон­ца го­рода ска­жет «будь здо­ров». Вро­де и при­выка­ешь, но иног­да все рав­но бе­сит. Кру­гом - зна­комые, на­бив­шие ос­ко­мину ли­ца. По­имен­но, ко­неч­но, всех не упом­нить, но внеш­не все рав­но уз­на­ешь. Дед у Юры был че­лове­ком из­вес­тным, так что и са­мого Пли­сец­ко­го-млад­ше­го зна­ли хо­рошо. Приш­лось на­учить­ся веж­ли­во ки­вать, не кор­ча ро­жи, нез­на­комым лю­дям, ко­торые вре­мя от вре­мени при­нима­лись расс­пра­шивать с при­тор­ны­ми улы­боч­ка­ми: а как де­ла у Ни­колая Де­нисо­вича? а что его и не вид­но поч­ти? а как сам? Как уче­ба?.. Юра от­би­вал­ся од­нослож­ны­ми от­ве­тами и спра­шивать пе­рес­та­вали, хоть и про­дол­жа­ли здо­ровать­ся. Кив­ка­ми, улыб­ка­ми, сло­вами. Иног­да лю­ди, не то за­бывая, не то ду­мая, что со вре­менем что-то из­ме­нит­ся, сно­ва при­нима­лись за расс­про­сы. Юра от­ве­чал все так же. От­ве­чал, не слал к чер­ту, как хо­телось: не­зачем пор­тить и так да­леко не иде­аль­ную ре­пута­цию. В по­доб­ных го­род­ках-се­лах это чре­вато.   
      На­до­ели.  
      Юра рав­но­душ­но по­косил­ся на пар­ня, спря­тав­ше­гося в пе­ре­ул­ке, и тут же ос­та­новил­ся, за­мер, всмот­релся в не­го вни­матель­нее.  
      Всех жи­телей Юра знал в ли­цо. Да­же не в ли­цо, а в чер­ты - кри­вой нос, вы­сокий лоб в мор­щи­нах, ши­рокий рот - ли­ца сос­то­яли из черт, ко­торые мог­ли скла­дывать­ся вмес­те, или за­поми­нать­ся от­дель­ны­ми де­таля­ми. Чу­жаков Юра уз­на­вал сра­зу. Они вы­деля­лись, за­мылен­ный глаз мгно­вен­но цеп­лялся за нез­на­комые чер­ты, бе­зоши­боч­но вы­лав­ли­вая в тол­пе про­ез­жих.  
      Это­го пар­ня Юра не ви­дел ни ра­зу в жиз­ни. Смуг­лый, с рез­ки­ми ску­лами, тя­желым под­бо­род­ком и рас­ко­сыми гла­зами. Точ­но не мес­тный. Сре­ди жи­телей с чис­то рус­ской внеш­ностью всех, кто вы­делял­ся, зна­ли по име­ни. Ли­цо бы­ло но­вое и Юра всмат­ри­вал­ся жад­но, изу­чал чер­ты нез­на­комо­го ли­ца. Смот­ре­лись они стран­но.  
      Па­рень быс­тро, нер­вно ку­рил, слов­но бо­ял­ся, что его, как школь­ни­ка, сей­час пой­ма­ет за­вуч, хо­тя по ви­ду он был яв­но стар­ше Юры.   
Мир по­чему-то по­делил­ся се­рой проз­рачной по­лосой.  
Чу­жак рез­ко вы­дыха­ет, ве­дет пле­чами, ко­жа рас­пахну­той кур­тки скри­пит и Юра ёжит­ся: не хо­лод­но ему в та­кую по­году-то? Под ко­жаной кур­ткой — од­на фут­болка. Мо­тоцик­ла не хва­та­ет — ду­ма­ет Юра. Нез­на­комец трет пок­раснев­ший нос, чуть хму­рит гус­тые бро­ви — два рос­черка тушью.  
      — Эй, — Юра ок­ли­ка­ет пар­ня рань­ше, чем ус­пе­ва­ет по­думать, за­чем и что он ему ска­жет. Чу­жак не обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся, смот­рит ис­ко­са, поч­ти не мор­гая. Юра ло­вит ко­сой взгляд. Неп­розрач­ный, тем­ный.  
      «Мне го­вори­ли — в гла­зах тех не сы­щешь дна…»  
      Чу­жак вы­дыха­ет дым, быс­тро за­тап­ты­ва­ет оку­рок тя­желым вы­соким бо­тин­ком на шну­ров­ке, вы­ходит на ожив­ленную — нас­коль­ко это воз­можно в не слиш­ком боль­шом го­род­ке — ули­цу и под­хо­дит близ­ко — пле­чо к пле­чу поч­ти. Юра за­мира­ет, хо­тя на­до бы отой­ти, хоть дер­нуть­ся в сто­рону. Но он да­же не воз­му­ща­ет­ся по­чему-то — толь­ко смот­рит в от­вет, на­халь­но и от­кро­вен­но рас­смат­ри­вая не­рус­ское ли­цо. Чу­жак вы­ше Юры на пол­го­ловы, смот­рит свер­ху вниз. От не­го от­четли­во пах­нет си­гарет­ным ды­мом.  
      — Не ку­ри, — бро­са­ет он. Го­лос гус­той, низ­кий. Юра вски­дыва­ет бро­ви, по­том хму­рит­ся. Что за фиг­ня? И это вмес­то «здрас­те»? А спро­сить, ка­кого фи­га Юре во­об­ще от не­го на­до бы­ло? А пред­ста­вить­ся хо­тя бы? Чай, в чу­жом до­ме. Юра по­вора­чива­ет­ся на пят­ках, за­веден­ный и го­товый раз­ра­зить­ся не слиш­ком цен­зурной ти­радой в сто­рону наг­ло­го при­шель­ца, что­бы сор­вать зло, за не­удач­ный день, за пар­ши­вую мер­зкую по­году, бла­го, по­вод ему да­ли. Но сор­вать­ся не на ком: чу­жак ис­чез.   
      Юра за­вер­телся, ша­ря взгля­дом по ши­рокой ули­це. Дру­гих пе­ре­ул­ков не бы­ло, спря­тать­ся то­же нег­де, да и за­чем? Па­рень слов­но в воз­ду­хе рас­тво­рил­ся.  
      Плю­нув, Юра по­шел до­мой.

***

  
      Жи­ли Пли­сец­кие на од­ной из край­них улиц. Со­седи дав­но от­го­роди­лись вы­соки­ми за­бора­ми, но оно и к луч­ше­му. Ни­колая Де­нисо­вича не лю­били, скры­вали свое от­но­шение, но ко­сые взгля­ды в спи­ну раз­дра­жали ку­да силь­нее, чем от­кры­тое неп­ри­ятие. Юра толь­ко фыр­кал: го­род, го­род… де­рев­ня в чис­том ви­де, по­тому что толь­ко в де­рев­нях та­кие слу­хи хо­дят. Не глу­хое се­ло же, а ере­си ус­лы­шать мож­но — на три жиз­ни хва­тит. И что Ни­колай как ляп­нет сго­ряча, так и прок­ля­нет ра­зом, что взгля­дом пор­чу на­водит и при­щуром — веч­ный за­пор. Сам Пли­сец­кий-стар­ший толь­ко ух­мы­лял­ся, да от­шу­чивал­ся. На злое фыр­ча­ние Юры толь­ко при­гова­ривал: лю­ди — глу­пые. Им это на­до про­щать, ина­че злос­ти не хва­тит на всех. Глу­пость нель­зя про­щать толь­ко друзь­ям. Но Юра все рав­но бур­чал, ру­гал­ся на не­дале­ких лю­дишек, ко­торые го­раз­ды толь­ко сказ­ки рас­ска­зывать, да ве­рить в них же. В лес вок­руг го­рода хо­дили ред­ко, пред­по­чита­ли на от­дых, на май­ские и про­чее вы­ез­жать по­даль­ше. Го­вори­ли, что и волчьи стаи там про­мыш­ля­ют, и что ка­баны трех лю­дей зад­ра­ли (или мед­ве­ди — мне­ния рас­хо­дились), да­же обо­рот­ней прип­ле­тали. Юра, ког­да впер­вые ус­лы­шал от од­ноклас­сни­ка ска­зоч­ку про обо­рот­ней, ржал до слез. А Ки­рилл на серь­ез­ных щах ут­вер­ждал, что «па­па да­веча зве­рюгу та­кую ви­дел: пасть — во, ла­пищи — во, сам — что го­ра, и гла­за го­рят как у де­мона». Нет, Юра то­же лю­бил сказ­ки, ста­рые ле­ген­ды, ко­торые сто­ило бы чи­тать пря­мо с пыль­ных свит­ков, роб­ко и ос­то­рож­но ка­са­ясь паль­ца­ми вет­хо­го пер­га­мен­та, тру­хой сы­пав­ше­гося в ру­ках, не ды­ша и щу­рясь, вчи­тыва­ясь в рас­плыв­ши­еся выц­ветшие строч­ки… Он лю­бил сказ­ки де­душ­ки, ко­торый все еще вспо­минал ту или иную ис­то­рию, си­дя ве­чером за чаш­кой чая. В каж­дой сказ­ке — нем­ножко ста­рой ис­то­рии и ве­ры, той са­мой ду­ши на­рода. Юра всег­да слу­шал их с от­кры­тым ртом, слов­но воз­вра­ща­ясь в глу­бокое детс­тво, ког­да ка­залось, что все ведь­мы и ле­шие ждут в ле­су, и ца­рев­ны то­мят­ся в мрач­ных зам­ках, а где-то по тро­пин­кам бе­жит вол­шебный за­яц, ука­зыва­ющий путь ка­кому-ни­будь ца­реви­чу.  
      Нет там ни­кого. Лес как лес — Юра про­верял и не еди­нож­ды. Да и от­ку­да это­му все­му взять­ся. Наш­ли во что ве­рить, ей-бо­гу. Еще и обо­рот­ней прип­ле­ли. Кто-то пе­рес­мотрел се­ри­алов, двад­цать пер­вый век, ал­ло, ка­кие обо­рот­ни.  
      Ка­лит­ка скрип­ну­ла, Юра обод­рал паль­цы о фи­гур­ный штырь, за­шипел, не ху­же ко­та. Все не при­вык­нет к но­вой ка­лит­ке, а пер­ча­ток нет — пос­леднюю па­ру ста­щили и выб­ро­сили од­ноклас­сни­ки еще на прош­лой не­деле. Де­ду Юра не го­ворил — не хо­тел расс­тра­ивать.  
      Юра от­крыл дверь, на­валил­ся: дверь тя­желая, от­кры­валась труд­но, за­то са­дилась плот­но, не пус­ка­ла в дом сты­лый воз­дух. Кош­ка встре­тила, за­вер­те­лась в но­гах, за­тарах­те­ла как трак­тор. Юра ста­щил одеж­ду, ки­нул кур­тку на ве­шал­ку, ста­щил са­поги. Ду­бак - но­ги за­леде­нели. Но в до­ме бы­ло теп­ло, ско­ро отог­ре­ет­ся.  
      — Юроч­ка, про­ходи, — до­нес­лось из глу­бины до­ма. Юра ус­та­ло прис­ло­нил­ся к две­ри, ед­ва-ед­ва от­да­вав­шей хо­лодом. День вы­дал­ся бур­ный. Ввя­зал­ся в дра­ку, хо­рошо, хоть учи­теля не спа­лили. Трой­ка по ма­тема­тике, по­тому что за­дали од­но, а про­веря­ли дру­гое. Ста­рую ма­раз­ма­тич­ку дав­но по­ра ме­нять, но мо­лодые пре­пода­вате­ли не то­ропи­лись к ним. А по­том еще и этот мут­ный тип.  
      Юра мор­гнул, ус­та­вив­шись на собс­твен­ные но­ги. Он был в джин­сах, ка­жет­ся… тон­ких, чер­ных, не в об­тяжку. И по­яс, ка­жет­ся…  
      Пли­сец­кий мот­нул го­ловой. Ка­кая раз­ни­ца? Мо­жет, этот чур­ка сва­лит в Ка­раган­ду се­год­ня же. Не за­бивай лиш­ним го­лову, Пли­сец­кий.  
      — Юроч­ка, обе­дать бу­дешь?  
      — Да, сей­час.  
      Юра ста­щил ко­лючий сви­тер, по­вел пле­чами: ста­ло зяб­ко. Му­ся, не прек­ра­щая та­рах­теть, сле­дова­ла за лю­бимым хо­зя­ином всю­ду, тас­ка­лась хвос­том.  
      — Щас, Мусь­ка.  
      Кош­ка, слов­но по­няв, се­ла у по­рога, впи­лась прис­таль­ным взгля­дом. Юра, дер­нув по­яс, по­косил­ся на жи­вот­ное, мах­нул фут­болкой.  
      — Сва­ли, блин.  
      Жи­вот­ные всег­да зна­ли и по­нима­ли боль­ше, чем мог­ли ду­мать лю­ди — Юра всег­да это знал. Кош­ка, ве­лича­во мах­нув хвос­том, скры­лась в ко­ридо­ре и Юра вы­дох­нул. Он знал, что Мусь­ка у не­го по­ум­нее не­кото­рых лю­дей.  
      Ни­колай уже ус­пел не толь­ко на стол нак­рыть, но и чай пос­та­вить. Дож­давшись, по­ка лю­бимый внук прис­тро­ит­ся за сто­лом и уто­лит пер­вый го­лод, спро­сил:  
      — Как день?  
      Юра нах­му­рил­ся.  
      — Бур­ный, лю­ди как с ума пос­хо­дили. По­года ду­рац­кая, бе­сят­ся все, — от­ве­тил и вгрыз­ся в от­ло­ман­ную гор­бушку хле­ба. До­маш­ний — у те­ти Кла­вы брал. Мусь­ка су­нулась лю­бопыт­ным но­сом и по но­су же по­лучи­ла. Юра раз­ре­шал ей си­деть на ко­ленях, но на стол лезть зап­ре­щал.  
      — У те­бя се­год­ня сме­на в ночь?  
      Ни­колай Де­нисо­вич ки­ва­ет.  
      — Да, ос­та­ешь­ся сам. Ве­ди се­бя хо­рошо.  
      Юра улы­ба­ет­ся ста­рой шут­ке. На­чина­ет ка­нючить:  
      — Ну вот, а ты мне сказ­ку обе­щал, а те­перь бро­са­ешь.  
      Ни­колай сме­ет­ся в бо­роду. Юра ни­ког­да не кап­ризни­чал, с ран­них лет ос­та­вал­ся до­ма один, ког­да дед ухо­дил в ноч­ные, толь­ко смот­рел серь­ез­но круг­лы­ми гла­зен­ка­ми. Ни­колаю всег­да бы­ло стыд­но ос­тавлять вну­ка од­но­го. Его уже дос­та­точ­но бро­сали.  
      Пли­сец­кие лю­били вспо­минать об­щие шут­ки на дво­их. Де­лить теп­ло до­ма и у­ют­но­го дня ли, ве­чера ли. Мусь­ка вно­сила в у­ют свою до­лю. Мир был по­лон, ясен и це­лос­тен.

***

  
      Юра дер­нул зас­тежку на кур­тке, смах­нул пот со лба. Вот ведь. От­те­пели ник­то не ждал, жда­ли дож­дя, сне­га, гра­да, но не рез­ко­го по­теп­ле­ния ед­ва ли не на де­сяток гра­дусов.  
      В прин­ци­пе, кро­ме по­годы и ни­чего не по­меня­лось. Од­ноклас­сни­ки все та­кие же ог­ра­ничен­ные и ту­пые. Лю­ди вок­руг нем­но­гим луч­ше. Род­ной го­родок страш­но на­до­ел и ка­зал­ся зат­хлым бо­лотом. Да­же вет­ра не бы­ло и, нес­мотря на хо­лод, сто­яла ду­хота. В теп­лой одеж­де бы­ло жар­ко, а сто­ило чуть рас­крыть­ся — про­тив­ный, ед­ва за­мет­ный на пер­вый взгляд сквоз­няк за­бирал­ся ко­лючи­ми ле­дяны­ми паль­ца­ми под ко­жу. Нас­тро­ение от это­го все­го пор­ти­лось быс­трее ра­за в три.  
      День был при­мер­но та­ким же, как и сот­ни дру­гих. В се­ром по­лот­не Юра его да­же не за­пом­нит. По край­ней ме­ре, ему так ка­залось.  
      Юра за­мер, нат­кнув­шись на не­ожи­дан­ное пре­пятс­твие на пу­ти. Пос­ре­ди ули­цы сре­ди свет­ло-се­рого гряз­но­го сне­га тем­ной кляк­сой тор­чал да­веш­ний чу­жак. Та же кур­тка. Те же бо­тин­ки. Те же рас­ко­сые гла­за и ши­рокие не­рус­ские ску­лы.  
      Нез­на­комец удив­ленно мор­гнул, слов­но не шел все это вре­мя Юре навс­тре­чу, а те­лепор­ти­ровал­ся и вне­зап­но его уви­дел.  
      — Них­ре­на се­бе встре­ча, — вы­дох­нул Юра. Хо­тя, ес­ли уз­когла­зый ос­тался за­чем-то в го­роде, то и встре­ча не уди­витель­на. Ра­но или поз­дно все рав­но бы пе­ресек­лись — го­род же толь­ко наз­ва­ние. На са­мом де­ле — боль­шое се­ло.  
      Чу­жак мор­гнул, по­дошел близ­ко — как тог­да. Но смот­рел ина­че, не ме­рил тя­желым не­мига­ющим взгля­дом свер­ху-вниз, как в прош­лый раз. Одеж­да бы­ла та же: кур­тка, то­нике джин­сы, вы­сокие тя­желые бо­тин­ки. Юра не­воль­но срав­ни­вал и срав­ни­вал со­вер­шенно не­важ­ные ме­лочи, злясь, что ми­молет­ная встре­ча со стран­ным чу­диком так за­пала в па­мять.  
      Нез­на­комец про­тянул ру­ку.  
      — Ме­ня зо­вут Ота­бек Ал­тын. А те­бя?  
      От не­го не пах­ло ды­мом. Толь­ко ко­жей кур­тки и ма­шин­ным мас­лом.


	2. Chapter 2

      Юра, ма­терясь, как мат­рос в сред­не­веко­вом пор­ту, пы­тал­ся выд­рать жвач­ку из во­лос. Ну что за еба­ный дет­ский сад: за­лепить во­лосы жвач­кой — ума, как у од­нокле­точ­но­го. Но ме­тод бес­про­иг­рышный: и неп­ри­ят­ных ми­нут дос­та­вит, и по ушам не по­лучишь. По­сяга­тель­ство на во­лосы бы­ло от­дель­ной те­мой. Ши­кар­ная пше­нич­ная гри­ва вы­зыва­ла жгу­чую, лю­тей­шую за­висть у жен­ской по­лови­ны не­навис­тни­ков. Впро­чем, жвач­ки ему в во­лосы не за­леп­ля­ли клас­са с треть­его. Тог­да приш­лось стричь­ся.  
      Ед­ва не выд­рав це­лую прядь и толь­ко раз­ма­зав чер­то­ву га­дость по во­лосам, Юра зас­то­нал и ре­шил сва­лить до­мой. Он поч­ти от­личник, ему мож­но. А до­ма мож­но бу­дет по­эк­спе­римен­ти­ровать.  
      Те­лефон звяк­нул, опо­вещая об СМС. Юра хмык­нул, до­гады­ва­ясь, от ко­го со­об­ще­ние. Пи­сал ему толь­ко Ота­бек. Дед обыч­но зво­нил.  
      Вот еще за­гад­ка ве­ка. Взял­ся из ни­от­ку­да, не­понят­но что за­был в их го­род­ке и не­понят­но за­чем ос­тался, еще и на­вязал­ся Юре в друзья. Не то что­бы Юра был силь­но про­тив…  
      Дру­зей у не­го не бы­ло. За­кон­чи­лись и рез­ко ис­чезли еще па­ру лет на­зад, ког­да из­де­ватель­ства и пин­ки од­ноклас­сни­ков на­чали за­девать еще и дру­зей Юры. Пос­ледний из них — Паш­ка — слил­ся без пре­дуп­режде­ний и пред­по­сылок. Прос­то в один день он тер­пел пин­ки вмес­те с Юрой, пы­тал­ся за­щитить и под­держать, а на сле­ду­ющий день уже дер­жался с ком­па­ни­ей Ки­рил­ла — глав­но­го за­пева­лы клас­са — и да­же не пы­тал­ся пря­тать гла­за. Ка­жет­ся, тог­да Юра окон­ча­тель­но убе­дил­ся, что друж­бы не бы­ва­ет, и из всех лю­дей с ним, в лю­бом слу­чае, ос­та­нет­ся толь­ко дед и он сам. Ро­дите­ли его ки­нули, друзья — то­же. За нес­коль­ко лет, один за дру­гим. А мо­жет, дру­зей поп­росту и не бы­ло.  
      Пос­ле па­мят­ной встре­чи они с Ота­беком встре­чались нес­коль­ко раз на ули­це. Боль­ше об­ща­лись смс-ка­ми и со­об­ще­ни­ями в соц­се­тях, в ко­торых тот по­яв­лялся не­час­то. В тот день они прос­то об­ме­нялись кон­такта­ми и раз­бе­жались. Юра то­ропил­ся до­мой, кор­мить го­лод­ную кош­ку, а ку­да то­ропил­ся Ота­бек — не ска­зал. Все их ди­ало­ги, по боль­шей час­ти, сво­дились к прос­то­му «как де­ла?», «норм». Но иног­да бы­вали и ис­клю­чения. Как сей­час.  
      «Ты нор­маль­но?»  
      Юра хмык­нул. Он не «нор­маль­но». Он в бе­шенс­тве. Ему хо­телось раз­бить еба­ло Ка­рине, ко­торая ре­шила вспом­нить мо­лодость. Ему хо­телось по­дор­вать шко­лу. Но де­душ­ка бу­дет не­дово­лен.  
      «Нет. Жвач­ку в во­лосы за­лепи­ли».  
      Юра от­ло­жил те­лефон на край ра­кови­ны, сно­ва по­пытал­ся сос­крес­ти хо­тя бы боль­шую часть лип­кой га­дос­ти. Те­лефон звяк­нул сно­ва, Юра руг­нулся.  
      «Вый­ди на ули­цу без шап­ки».  
      Пли­сец­кий фыр­кнул.  
      «Очень смеш­но».  
      Сле­ду­ющая смска дог­на­ла его у две­ри.  
      «Я не шу­тил. При­ложи снег или лед».  
      Юра мор­гнул. Точ­няк! Ес­ли жвач­ку за­моро­зить, то она зап­росто от­ва­лит­ся. Это ра­бота­ет не толь­ко на одеж­де.  
      Он за­летел в класс, нап­рочь иг­но­рируя ге­ог­ра­фич­ку, ко­торая жить не да­вала ни школь­ни­кам, ни учи­телям, ни са­мой се­бе, схва­тил кур­тку и вы­бежал прочь под ак­компа­немент ехид­но­го хи­хиканья. На ули­це бы­ло све­жо. Пос­ле от­те­пели па­ру не­дель на­зад сно­ва приш­ли за­мороз­ки, прев­ра­тив всю ус­певшую рас­та­ять сля­коть в сплош­ной ка­ток по все­му го­роду — до­роги поч­ти не чис­ти­ли, а тро­ту­ары — и по­дав­но.  
      Юра глу­боко вдох­нул хо­лод­ный воз­дух, прик­рыв гла­за. Мер­злая влаж­ность про­низы­вала нас­квозь, за­бира­лась под сви­тер и по­лы рас­пахну­той кур­тки, тро­гала кон­чи­ками жгу­чих ле­дяных ког­тей, грыз­ла тон­кие паль­цы. А Юра чу­ял толь­ко вес­ну. Он жад­но ды­шал, пы­та­ясь уню­хать за­пах све­жей зе­лени, тон­кий нас­толь­ко, что ка­залось, буд­то Юра его при­думал. И зе­лено бы­ло под гла­зами. Пе­ли си­ницы. Че­рез три дня Юре ис­полня­ет­ся шес­тнад­цать.  
      Пли­сец­кий рез­ко вы­дох­нул, воз­вра­ща­ясь в ре­аль­ный мир, по­шел в даль­ний угол школь­но­го дво­ра, где бы­ли шан­сы най­ти нет­ро­нутый еще снег или от­ко­пать ку­сок бо­лее-ме­нее чис­то­го ль­да. На­шел с треть­ей по­пыт­ки, при­ложил, ру­га­ясь, сколь­зкую глы­бу к во­лосам. Хо­лод­но, жуть. А пер­ча­ток так и нет.  
      Ито­го, ге­ог­ра­фия бла­гопо­луч­но про­еба­на. Ну, да и фиг с ней. Ге­ог­ра­фич­ка — ста­рая об­рюз­гшая ма­дам, ко­торая бы­ла свя­то уве­рена, что ее пред­мет не зна­ет ник­то, кро­ме нее са­мой. Во­об­ще ник­то. По­гоня­ло «Жа­ба» к ней при­лип­ло на­мер­тво. И за пар­ши­вый ха­рак­тер, и за уны­лое ли­цо, и за взгляд, от ко­торо­го про­киса­ет да­же прос­токва­ша. При­цепит­ся же по­том, но Юре бы­ло все рав­но. Нес­мотря на неп­ри­ят­ность с од­ноклас­сни­ками, нас­тро­ение не­ук­лонно пол­зет вверх. Юра стря­хива­ет мок­рые про­мер­зшие нас­квозь паль­цы, под­би­ра­ет дру­гую ль­дыш­ку, не чувс­твуя ее во­об­ще, и сно­ва прик­ла­дыва­ет к во­лосам, шмы­га­ет но­сом. На­до хоть по­лы кур­тки за­пах­нуть. А то прос­тыть на та­кой по­годе — раз плю­нуть. А ва­лять­ся с тем­пе­рату­рой на свою дню­ху не хо­чет­ся. Хо­тя, не пле­вать ли? Праз­дно­вать все рав­но бу­дет с де­дом и Му­сей. Это ес­ли сме­на де­да не по­падет на пер­вое. Та­кое то­же бы­ло, и не раз. Но ре­аль­но по­фигу. Юра при­вык, что день рож­де­ния от всех ос­таль­ных от­ли­ча­ет­ся толь­ко фра­зой де­душ­ки с ут­ра и ка­ким-то по­дар­ком. И боль­ше ни­чем. Да­же не сра­зу вспо­мина­ешь на сле­ду­ющий день, что ты вро­де как на год стар­ше стал. Да и по­том вспо­мина­ет­ся не­час­то, толь­ко че­рез пол­го­да при­выка­ешь бо­лее-ме­нее, а по­том, еще че­рез пол­го­да, те­бе сно­ва на год боль­ше, и ты сно­ва при­выка­ешь к сво­ему воз­расту за­ново. Циф­ры ме­ня­ют­ся. Ощу­щение — не очень.  
      Юра сно­ва стря­хива­ет рас­та­яв­ший лед с рук, ко­торые от­мер­зли до за­пястья, от­ко­выри­ва­ет не­пос­лушны­ми паль­ца­ми жвач­ку, тща­тель­но уби­ра­ет ос­татки. Не­хит­рая вой­на с про­дук­том сов­ре­мен­ной пи­щевой про­мыш­леннос­ти за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся поч­ти ров­но к звон­ку. У не­го еще ос­та­ет­ся нес­коль­ко ми­нут в за­пасе и он сбе­га­ет в парк не­пода­леку. Парк — од­но наз­ва­ние. Ког­да-то это был чей-то сад, но хо­зя­ин ра­зорил­ся, зем­ля пе­реш­ла в рас­по­ряже­ние го­рода и из са­да сде­лали парк: про­ложи­ли па­ру до­рожек, пос­та­вили нес­коль­ко ска­ме­ек, на­сади­ли ка­ких-то кус­тов. Из них Юра уз­нал толь­ко тую. За­то ска­мей­ки ока­зались очень удач­ны­ми: креп­ки­ми, вби­тыми в зем­лю на­мер­тво. По ве­черам тут бы­ло луч­ше не шас­тать. Мне­ния по по­воду бе­зопас­ности пар­ка в го­роде и ле­са вне го­рода у Юры и мес­тных жи­телей рас­хо­дились. Юра спра­вед­ли­во счи­тал, что лю­ди ху­же вся­кого зверья и да­же с волчь­ей ста­ей мож­но как-то до­гово­рить­ся, по­тому в лес бе­гал без опас­ки, да­же зи­мой, в от­ли­чие от нас­мерть пе­репу­ган­ных, пол­ных су­еве­рий мес­тных. Вот встре­чен­ных по ве­черам в пар­ке бу­хих че­лове­ков сло­вами не уго­воришь. А ма­хать про­тив них ку­лака­ми Пли­сец­кий про­бовать не хо­тел. По­доз­ре­вал, что его уне­сут впе­ред но­гами пос­ле пер­вой же оп­ле­ухи. Впро­чем, днем в пар­ке бы­ло спо­кой­но. Кто на ра­боте, кто на уро­ках, и на­роду бы­ло ма­ло. Юра лю­бил это мес­то.  
      Юра заб­рался пог­лубже в парк, усел­ся на ска­мей­ку. Пе­рерыв длин­ный, а по­том бу­дет ли­тера­тура, по ко­торой у Пли­сец­ко­го и так сплош­ное «от­лично». Мож­но да­же про­гулять. Ва­лен­ти­на Ва­силь­ев­на по­журит, ко­неч­но, но де­ду сда­вать не бу­дет. А ес­ли оби­дит­ся, то от нее мож­но от­ку­пить­ся учас­ти­ем в ка­кой-то олим­пи­аде. Вы­тащив те­лефон, Юра от­бил на эк­ра­не «спа­сибо, по­мог­ло, вы­ручил» и от­пра­вил. От­вет при­шел быс­тро — Юра да­же па­лец не ус­пел уб­рать с эк­ра­на ста­рень­ко­го смар­та.  
      «Ты где?»  
      Па­рень мор­гнул, хмык­нул. На­писать «в шко­ле»?  
      Юра от­ве­тил, спря­тал те­лефон, от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку ска­мей­ки, зак­рыл гла­за. Ру­ки ни­как не хо­тели отог­ре­вать­ся, и по-преж­не­му ощу­щались с тру­дом, слов­но их обер­ну­ли во влаж­ную мар­лю да так и ос­та­вили. Юра нах­му­рил­ся, по­пытал­ся от­влечь­ся от неп­ри­ят­ных ощу­щений, вслу­шал­ся в мир вок­руг, как лю­бил. Си­ницы, чуя ско­рое приб­ли­жение вес­ны, вов­сю вы­води­ли лю­бов­ные ру­лады. Им из­редка вто­рили наг­лые взъ­еро­шен­ные во­робьи. Впро­чем, по­рыв сты­лого вет­ра, в ко­тором теп­лом и не пах­ло, на­пом­нил, что вес­на в их края всег­да при­ходит с опоз­да­ни­ем.  
      — Не спи, за­мер­знешь, — раз­да­лось над ухом. Юра дер­нулся с ис­пу­ган­ным воп­лем, ус­та­вил­ся ши­роко рас­кры­тыми гла­зами на не­весть от­ку­да взяв­ше­гося ка­заха. Тот сто­ял, по уже зна­комой при­выч­ке чуть скло­нив го­лову на бок, смот­рел, не ми­гая, в упор. В ру­ках — два бу­маж­ных ста­кан­чи­ка.  
      — Блять, — вы­дох­нул Юра, бо­рясь с же­лани­ем те­ат­раль­но схва­тить­ся за сер­дце, — Ка­кого хуя так под­кра­дывать­ся?!  
      — Я не пря­тал­ся, — по­жал пле­чами Ота­бек, — Прос­то ты прос­пал все на све­те.  
      Юра при­щурил­ся. Рас­ка­яния в го­лосе при­яте­ля не бы­ло ни грам­ма.  
      Ота­бек при­сел на ска­мей­ку ря­дом, про­тянул ста­кан­чик по­боль­ше Юре.  
      — Ты тут от­ку­да? — спро­сил Пли­сец­кий, об­хва­тывая го­рячий кар­тон мер­злы­ми паль­ца­ми.  
      — У ме­ня пе­рекур, — от­ве­тил Ота­бек. Юра по­тянул но­сом. Дей­стви­тель­но, от не­го ед­ва уло­вимо тя­нуло си­гарет­ным ды­мом, — К то­му же, ты на­вер­ня­ка за­мерз, по­ка храб­ро сра­жал­ся с ко­вар­ным ору­жи­ем вра­га.  
      Вот те­перь он точ­но под­ка­лывал Юру: чуть при­щури­лись тем­ные гла­за, уго­лок губ ед­ва изог­нулся. Юра ус­пел при­вык­нуть к то­му, что ми­мика у но­воп­ри­об­ре­тен­но­го дру­га бы­ла дос­та­точ­но ду­бовая.  
      Пли­сец­кий фыр­кнул.  
      — Очень смеш­но. Меж­ду про­чим, у ме­ня урок ско­ро.  
      Ота­бек уже бо­лее яв­но скеп­ти­чес­ки изог­нул бровь.  
      — Хо­чешь ска­зать, ты на не­го идешь?  
      Юра нах­му­рил­ся, сжал гу­бы. Пы­та­ясь по­тянуть па­узу, от­пил со ста­кан­чи­ка. Им­бирный чай из ко­фей­ной лав­ки не­пода­леку. У Ота­бека — ко­фе. Ка­жет­ся, с мо­локом, но точ­нее Юра оп­ре­делить не мог.  
      Не дож­давшись от­ве­та, Ота­бек, при­щурив­шись, пос­мотрел в не­бо, вид­невше­еся сквозь го­лые вет­ки, спро­сил слов­но нев­зна­чай.  
      — У те­бя же день рож­де­ния ско­ро, да?  
      Юра по­давил­ся оче­ред­ным глот­ком, пос­мотрел по­доз­ри­тель­но.  
      — От­ку­да ты все зна­ешь?  
      Ота­бек опас­но при­щурил­ся, так, что у Пли­сец­ко­го прош­лись му­раш­ки по заг­ривку, нак­ло­нил­ся впе­ред, близ­ко-близ­ко, и за­говор­щицким то­ном прос­ве­тил:  
      — Я все знаю, да­же то, че­го не зна­ешь ты сам, — Юра сжал­ся, при­гото­вив­шись бить од­но­му наг­ло­му чур­ке мор­ду, — Я древ­ний кол­дун, и я мо­гу заг­ля­нуть в твой ра­зум. Я ви­жу те­бя нас­квозь.  
      И за­мер близ­ко-близ­ко, удер­жи­вая тем­ным жгу­чим взгля­дом, от ко­торо­го му­раш­ки та­буном бе­га­ют по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку и по-дет­ски хо­чет­ся спря­тать­ся под оде­яло. По­чему-то вспом­ни­лись все страш­ные сказ­ки про го­рящие гла­за. Го­рящие — это не крас­ные, не обя­затель­но по­хожие на тле­ющие уг­ли. Мог­ли быть и та­кие: тем­ные, слов­но ма­товые, в ко­торых свет не от­ра­жа­ет­ся, а на­обо­рот — ухо­дит ку­да-то вглубь, слов­но в те са­мые по­тем­ки ду­ши, и там же и ос­та­ет­ся, не су­мев выр­вать­ся об­ратно в ма­тери­аль­ный, ре­аль­ный мир.  
      Юра хлоп­нул гла­зами, раз­ры­вая зри­тель­ный кон­такт. Ота­бек фыр­кнул и от­шатнул­ся, от­ки­нул­ся на ска­мей­ку, нег­ромко рас­сме­ял­ся, блес­нув зу­бами. Пли­сец­кий вы­ругал­ся, сглот­нув тя­желый ко­мок.  
      — Ебать, я ду­мал, ты всерь­ез го­ловой дви­нул­ся.  
      — Нет, все­го лишь шут­ка. На са­мом де­ле, — про­дол­жил Ота­бек, сос­тро­ив серь­ез­ную ми­ну, — Я мон­голь­ский ша­ман, и ду­хи мер­твых, до­быв ин­форма­цию, при­лета­ют и сту­чат мне в бу­бен.  
      Юра фыр­кнул и зар­жал, сог­нувшись в три по­гибе­ли. Ал­тын не­уве­рен­но свел бро­ви, мыс­ленно пов­то­рил фра­зу и заж­му­рил­ся. Смо­розить та­кую хер­ню на серь­ез­ных щах…  
      — Я не сов­сем то имел в ви­ду.  
      Юра от­ве­тил но­вым взры­вом сме­ха. Он хо­хотал до слез, ед­ва су­мев ос­та­новить­ся, по­ка не дош­ло до ис­те­рики. Ота­бек улы­бал­ся сам, поч­ти яв­но.  
      — Как бу­дешь праз­дно­вать? — спро­сил он. Юра тут же нах­му­рил­ся, по­вер­тел в ру­ках поч­ти пус­той ста­кан­чик. Ру­ки, на­конец-то, на­чали сог­ре­вать­ся.  
      — Да ни­как. Я не от­ме­чаю. День, как день, — по­жал он пле­чами. Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся, по­вел под­бо­род­ком из сто­роны в сто­рону, но ни­чего не ска­зал, встал, выб­ро­сил ста­кан­чик в ур­ну у скамьи, су­нул ру­ки в кар­ма­ны.  
      — Мне по­ра.  
      Юра кив­нул.  
      — Да­вай, до свя­зи.  
      Ота­бек, воп­ре­ки обык­но­вению, не ис­чез, где сто­ял, а чин­но ушел нож­ка­ми по до­рож­ке. Юра смот­рел ему вслед, по­ка он не ис­чез из по­ля зре­ния, а по­том сно­ва от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку ска­мей­ки, зап­ро­кинул го­лову, рас­смат­ри­вая блед­но-го­лубое стек­лянное фев­раль­ское не­бо.  
      Ота­бек умел шу­тить. И вес­ти се­бя так, слов­но они зна­комы не па­ру не­дель, а па­ру лет. При этом он ос­та­вал­ся бес­ко­неч­но да­леким и чу­жим. Он всег­да вы­бивал­ся из об­щей кар­ти­ны. Вот и сей­час, сре­ди под­та­яв­ших се­рых суг­ро­бов ка­зах вы­делял­ся чер­ниль­ным пят­ном, су­хим ко­рявым де­ревом в зе­леном ле­су, и си­дя ря­дом с Юрой, был чу­жим, аб­со­лют­но и пол­ностью. Прос­то хо­дячий па­радокс. Юра нах­му­рил­ся, вер­нул мысль о том, как Ал­тын си­дел ря­дом, по­вер­тел ее так и эдак. Что-то бы­ло не так, что-то впи­сыва­лось и не скла­дыва­лось. Стран­но, слов­но дваж­ды два по­луча­лось не че­тыре.  
      Ота­бек си­дел ря­дом, под­хо­дил близ­ко, так, что Юра чувс­тво­вал го­рячее ды­хание на ли­це и чел­ке. И при этом ни­ког­да не при­касал­ся к Юре. Да­же слу­чай­но. А ес­ли Юра тя­нул­ся сам — от­сту­пал, сох­ра­няя дис­танцию. Пли­сец­кий тер­петь не мог, ког­да кто-то лез в лич­ное прос­транс­тво и ду­мал, что Ота­бек прос­то ува­жа­ет это, но по­хоже, что ка­зах и сам не рад был по­доб­но­му. Он во­об­ще вел се­бя про­тиво­речи­во. Язык те­ла не сов­па­дал с тем, что он го­ворил вслух и изоб­ра­жал на ли­це. Веч­но нап­ря­жен­ные пле­чи, чуть опу­щен­ная го­лова, слов­но он был го­тов в лю­бой мо­мент от­ра­жать удар. Да­же на ска­мей­ке ря­дом с Юрой он си­дел та­ким об­ра­зом, что­бы быс­тро вско­чить, рва­нуть в сто­рону, ук­ло­ня­ясь… от че­го? Нап­ря­жен­ный, как стру­на, хоть и уме­ло скры­вал это. И при этом шу­тил, слов­но на дру­жес­кой ве­черин­ке.  
      Юра по­вер­нул го­лову, пос­мотрел ту­да, где ис­чез Ота­бек. Па­мять ус­лужли­во на­ложи­ла на кар­тинку спи­ну Ал­ты­на в при­выч­ной ко­жан­ке. Его оку­тыва­ли те­ни, тя­нув­ши­еся из­нутри. И Юре ста­нови­лось страш­но за дру­га.  
      

***

  
      Юра су­нул в рот лож­ку с мо­роже­ным, до­воль­но при­щурил­ся. Пер­си­ковое. Це­лое вед­ро. Ешь — не хо­чу.  
      Юра ста­ратель­но улы­бал­ся, ста­ратель­но ра­довал­ся и не­хит­ро­му по­дар­ку, и поз­драв­ле­нию от де­да, и пи­рогу, сде­лан­но­му род­ны­ми ру­ками. Ему не бы­ло грус­тно. Сов­сем не бы­ло.  
      Се­год­ня ему, вро­де как, ис­полни­лось шес­тнад­цать. Весь день дед уде­лил лю­бимо­му вну­ку, но ра­бота са­ма се­бя не сде­ла­ет, и к ве­черу Ни­колай ушел на сме­ну. Нес­коль­ко вир­ту­аль­ных дру­зей поз­дра­вили в ин­терне­те, кто чер­кнул па­ру строк, кто рас­щедрил­ся на длин­ное пись­мо, кто-то от­де­лал­ся кар­тинкой. Ве­чер ока­зал­ся на удив­ле­ние уны­лым, хо­тя Юра храб­рился. У не­го есть дом, лю­бимый дед, ему теп­ло, сыт­но, он обут, одет, у не­го есть все, что нуж­но и да­же нем­но­го боль­ше. Да­же друг есть. Жизнь хо­роша. Ему уже це­лых шес­тнад­цать. Мож­но нем­но­го то­го, что рань­ше нель­зя бы­ло. Нав­скид­ку Юра так и не смог вспом­нить, что ему мож­но, но это уже де­тали. Глав­ное, что мож­но!  
      Из всех нем­но­гочис­ленных зна­комых его не поз­дра­вил толь­ко один че­ловек. И Юре сла­бо ве­рилось, что он за­был.  
      Пли­сец­кий за­дум­чи­во пос­креб лож­кой по дну вед­ра. Мусь­ка мяв­кну­ла, на­поми­ная о се­бе. Юра пог­ро­зил ей лож­кой.  
      — Те­бе нель­зя. Да и мыть те­бя по­том…  
      Кош­ка бы­ла пу­шис­тая и в глу­боком детс­тве, ко­торое Юра пом­нил с тру­дом, по­ходи­ла на ме­ховой клу­бок. Сей­час да­леко не уш­ла, но Юра сле­дил, что­бы кош­ка не пе­ре­еда­ла. Мусь­ка жи­ла в их до­ме дав­но, пер­вые вос­по­мина­ния Юры не­от­рывно свя­заны с кош­кой, с ко­торой они, по су­ти, рос­ли вмес­те. Жи­вот­ное бы­ло с ха­рак­те­ром, и на ру­ки шло толь­ко са­мо и по собс­твен­но­му же­ланию. Мусь­ка не лю­била чу­жих, Ни­колая вос­при­нима­ла бла­гос­клон­но, но под­чи­нялось толь­ко Юре. Как толь­ко Юра был в дос­та­точ­но соз­на­тель­ном воз­расте, дед пе­рело­жил вос­пи­тание и уход за кош­кой на не­го: вос­пи­тывал от­ветс­твен­ность.  
      Мусь­ка всег­да бы­ла его глав­ным ком­пань­оном по иг­рам. Юра пом­нил, как ло­вил куз­не­чиков в вы­сокой тра­ве за до­мом, и скар­мли­вал их кош­ке, ко­торая с ап­пе­титом хру­пала эк­зо­тичес­ким блю­дом, а по­том с мур­лы­кань­ем лез­ла под ру­ку и ты­калась мок­рым но­сом в ли­цо, слов­но в бла­годар­ность. По­том всег­да при­тас­ки­вала мы­шей ночью. Хо­рошо, что толь­ко на по­рог, а не на по­душ­ку. До­быт­чи­ца и за­щит­ни­ца. Юра пом­нил, как она отог­на­ла от не­го со­сед­скую со­баку. Здо­ровен­ный рот­вей­лер ки­нул­ся на Юру, но Мусь­ка, раз­дувшись как шар, ки­нулась на­пере­рез, вце­пилась в ос­ка­лен­ную мор­ду и дра­ла зве­рюгу так, что пси­на, под­жав ку­пиро­ван­ный хвост, нес­лась прочь еще две ули­цы, слов­но за ним гнал­ся как ми­нимум ле­опард. Воз­вра­щалась Мусь­ка взъ­еро­шен­ная, пу­шис­тая шерсть все еще сто­яла ды­бом, де­лая кош­ку в два ра­за боль­ше, но за­щит­ни­ца бы­ла до­воль­ная, с хрип­лым мур­лы­кань­ем ткну­лась в ли­цо, и се­ла ря­дом, де­лови­то вы­лизы­ва­ясь, слов­но го­воря: «Ишь, ка­кие зве­ри бес­пардон­ные пош­ли. Все при­ходит­ся вос­пи­тывать лич­но».  
      Юра сполз с ши­роко­го по­докон­ни­ка, выб­ро­сил пус­тое кар­тонное вед­ро, по­лез в хо­лодиль­ник, от­ре­зал ку­сок от за­готов­ленно­го на жар­кое мя­са, про­тянул кош­ке. Мусь­ка при­няла под­но­шение бла­гос­клон­но, до­воль­но за­мур­лы­кала. Юра вы­тащил те­лефон, сфот­кал до­воль­ное жи­вот­ное и, по­думав, при­нял­ся стро­чить со­об­ще­ние на зна­комый но­мер. «Да­же кош­ка поз­дра­вила, а ты — нет!» — во­пи­яли бук­вы, но от­пра­вить со­об­ще­ние Юра не ус­пел: те­лефон зна­комо звяк­нул. Пли­сец­кий хму­ро ткнул по икон­ке кон­верта. Ота­бек, кто же еще. Вспом­нил, не­бось.  
      «Вы­ходи, я жду на ули­це».  
      Юра мор­гнул, па­ру раз пе­речи­тал со­об­ще­ние, по­том рва­нул в ко­ридор, на­кинул кур­тку, впрыг­нул в са­поги, на­валил­ся на дверь, выс­ко­чил на ули­цу. Ота­бек ждал у крыль­ца, опе­рев­шись о стол­бик ко­зырь­ка. Та же кур­тка, те же бо­тин­ки на шну­ров­ке, толь­ко шта­ны дру­гие — прос­тые тем­но-си­ние джин­сы.  
      Он обер­нулся на шум, улыб­нулся угол­ка­ми губ, про­тянул ка­кой-то свер­ток.  
      — С днем рож­де­ния.  
      «Все-та­ки не за­был», — про­нес­лась мысль и про­пала. Юра вце­пил­ся в па­кет, не­тер­пе­ливо ра­зор­вал обер­тку. По­дар­ком ока­зались пер­чатки. Из плот­ной, но мяг­кой ко­жи, с ме­хом внут­ри. Ота­бек по­мял­ся, не дож­давшись ре­ак­ции.  
      — Прос­ти, ни­чего дру­гого так быс­тро при­думать не уда­лось.  
      — С че­го ты взял, что у ме­ня нет пер­ча­ток? — спро­сил Юра, все еще не от­ры­вая глаз от по­дар­ка. Ал­тын зап­нулся, — Мо­жет, я их прос­то не но­шу.  
      Ал­тын при­щурил­ся, опус­тил под­бо­родок.  
      — Те, кто не но­сят пер­ча­ток, дер­жат ру­ки ина­че. За­мет­но, ес­ли зна­ешь.  
      Юра толь­ко по­качал го­ловой. Сла­бова­тая ка­кая-то от­го­вор­ка, ну, да не все ли рав­но?  
      — Спа­сибо, — он под­нял го­лову, улыб­нулся, — И за по­дарок, и что… ну… не за­был.  
      Ота­бек нес­лышно вы­дох­нул, улыб­нулся од­ни­ми гла­зами, кив­нул.  
      — Рад, что пон­ра­вилось.  
      Юра что-то одоб­ри­тель­но про­бур­чал, су­нул ру­ку в пер­чатку. Си­дела, как вли­тая, и ла­донь сог­ре­лась тут же. Те­перь паль­цы не бу­дут от­мерзать на мо­розе.  
      — Поз­дно­вато, ко­неч­но, — на­чал сно­ва Ота­бек, но Юра от­махнул­ся, фыр­кнув.  
      — Да, за­бей, не на один же год. Да и по­года мер­зкая, еще весь март мо­жет по­пор­тить.  
      Юра на­тянул дру­гую пер­чатку, сжал-раз­жал ку­лаки. Еще и в тон кур­тке по­доб­рал. Где на­шел толь­ко?  
      — А у те­бя день рож­де­ния ког­да?  
      — В но­яб­ре. Нес­ко­ро еще, — от­ве­тил Ота­бек и сно­ва упер­ся спи­ной в стол­бик, кос­нулся за­тыл­ком, чуть прик­рыв гла­за, за­кинул но­гу на но­гу.  
      — Ког­да? — спро­сил Юра, зас­тегнул кур­тку, прис­тро­ил­ся поч­ти в той же по­зе по дру­гую сто­рону. Стол­бик был дос­та­точ­но уз­ким, и Юра ед­ва не дёр­нулся, соп­ри­кос­нувшись ло­пат­ка­ми с Ал­ты­ном.  
      — За­будешь до то­го вре­мени, — отоз­вался Ота­бек. Пли­сец­кий нах­му­рил­ся. Го­лос ему не пон­ра­вил­ся. Дос­тал те­лефон.  
      — Я за­пишу, да­вай, ког­да там.  
      На эк­ра­не выс­ве­тилось не­от­прав­ленное со­об­ще­ние. Юра стер его, выз­вал ка­лен­дарь.  
      — М, двад­цать де­вято­го но­яб­ря.  
      — Угу, за­писа­но. Те­перь да­же ес­ли у ме­ня вдруг нач­нется скле­роз, все рав­но поз­драв­лю.  
      Ота­бек хмык­нул.  
      — Шес­тнад­цать лет, ка­кой ты ста­рый. Ско­ро и до мо­их се­дин дой­дешь.  
      Юра ве­село фыр­кнул. В чер­ной ше­велю­ре Ота­бека свет­лые во­лосы мож­но бы­ло ис­кать до скон­ча­ния ве­ка.  
      — А ты ду­мал. Кста­ти, как ты уз­нал, где я жи­ву?  
      Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами — Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как дви­нулись ло­пат­ки.  
      — Твой дед — лич­ность до­воль­но из­вес­тная. Все в кур­се, где вы жи­вете.  
      Юра шмыг­нул но­сом.  
      — На­вер­ня­ка, еще и вся­кой фиг­ни на­рас­ска­зыва­ли, — зло про­цедил Юра, не­видя­ще гля­дя в эк­ран смар­та.  
      — Не без это­го, — от­ве­тил Ота­бек, — Лю­ди в прин­ци­пе лю­бят слу­хи. Ес­ли их нет — при­дума­ют. Чем га­же и сом­ни­тель­нее, тем ин­те­рес­нее. Дос­та­точ­но что-то сде­лать не так, как при­нято. Да­же не так, дос­та­точ­но прос­то по­пасть­ся на чем-то, что не счи­та­ет­ся при­нятым.  
      Юра зло пнул стол­бик, ед­ва не по­пав Ота­беку по но­ге.  
      — По­пасть­ся? Мы ни­чего не де­лали. А ес­ли не хо­тим жить так, как при­вык­ли дру­гие, то это что, прес­тупле­ние сра­зу?  
      Теп­лая спи­на Ал­ты­на ис­чезла, и сле­дом Пли­сец­кий по­чувс­тво­вал, как ру­ка ко­рот­ко кос­ну­лась пле­ча. Он обер­нулся. Ота­бек смот­рел серь­ез­но и теп­ло.  
      — Нет, не прес­тупле­ние. Но лю­дям мно­го не на­до. Дос­та­точ­но прос­то от­ли­чать­ся.  
      Юра вски­нул бро­ви и при­кусил язык, что­бы не вы­дать на-го­ра де­сяток воп­ро­сов: от­ку­да зна­ешь? Го­воришь по собс­твен­но­му опы­ту? У те­бя до­ма бы­ло так же? По­это­му ты у­ехал? Или это бы­ло не с то­бой? Или та­кие же слу­хи по­яв­ля­ют­ся сей­час про те­бя?  
      Ал­тын зап­ро­кинул го­лову, прос­ле­дил взгля­дом Млеч­ный путь, пос­мотрел на Пли­сец­ко­го.  
      — Иди в дом, не мер­зни. Еще на­гово­рим­ся.  
      — Обе­ща­ешь? — спро­сил Юра преж­де, чем по­нял, что ска­зал. Пок­раснел, но взгля­да не опус­тил. Ота­бек удив­ленно мор­гнул, по­том улыб­нулся, кив­нул, — Тог­да при­ходи еще. Ког­да за­хочешь.  
      Ал­тын скло­нил го­лову на бок, впил­ся не­чита­емым не­мига­ющим взгля­дом. Юра не­нави­дел этот взгляд. Под ним бы­ло ди­ко не­уют­но, слов­но Ота­бек ви­дел его нас­квозь.  
      — Хо­рошо, — от­ве­тил, на­конец, Ота­бек и при­щурил гла­за в ус­мешке, — В сле­ду­ющий раз поз­на­комишь с кош­кой.


	3. Chapter 3

      — Эй, Пли­сец, у те­бя что, друзья по­яви­лись? – ве­село ос­ка­лил­ся Ки­рилл. Юра не от­ре­аги­ровал. Чем мень­ше вни­мания об­ра­ща­ешь, тем скуч­нее те­бя дос­та­вать. Ра­но или поз­дно от­ста­нут.  
      — Он по-рус­ски уже не по­нима­ет. Толь­ко по-ки­тай­ски, — хи­хика­ет Кать­ка.  
      Или нет.   
      Кать­ка из па­рал­лель­но­го клас­са гор­до счи­талась де­вуш­кой Ки­рил­ла. Собс­твен­но, та­ковой она ста­ла пос­ле то­го, как Юр­ка пос­лал ее к чер­ту пол­то­ра го­да на­зад. С тех пор вер­нее со­юз­ни­ка у глав­но­го за­диры клас­са не бы­ло. А Кир и вов­се вос­при­нял это как еще од­ну при­чину дос­та­вать Пли­сец­ко­го и как еще од­ну по­беду над ним.   
      — Ал­ло, Пли­сец, к те­бе лю­ди об­ра­ща­ют­ся, — Ки­рилл тер­петь не мог, ког­да его иг­но­рили. А еще он обо­жал сры­вать зло на ком-то. В сто­рону Юры он обыч­но от­сы­пал горс­тку ед­ких ком­мента­ри­ев и сом­ни­тель­ных шу­ток и, по­лучив пор­цию обо­жания от прих­ле­бате­лей, ухо­дил до­воль­ный, счас­тли­вый и свя­то уве­рен­ный в собс­твен­ной кру­тос­ти. За­дирать­ся с Пли­сец­ким бы­ло не­безо­пас­но – это зна­ли все, по­тому Юру Кир тро­гал очень ред­ко. Но ког­да пло­хое нас­тро­ение про­шиба­ло да­же ин­стинкт са­мосох­ра­нения… тог­да для Юры нас­ту­пали пло­хие дни. По­тому что ин­те­рес­нее дос­тать то­го, кто ре­аги­ру­ет яр­че, и за из­де­ватель­ства над кем бу­дут об­суждать боль­ше, ча­ще, доль­ше. За по­пыт­ку по­лезть к стар­ше­му клас­су мож­но бы­ло ог­рести не­хилых лю­лей. К млад­шим до­ебы­вать­ся не­ин­те­рес­но и «не со­лид­но» — го­ворил Ки­рилл. Ку­да ин­те­рес­нее вы­водить из се­бя глав­но­го из­гоя клас­са. Ког­да на Ки­рил­ла на­каты­вало пло­хое нас­тро­ение, оно дер­жа­лось нес­коль­ко дней - нес­коль­ко дней пос­то­ян­ной бо­евой го­тов­ности для Юры. По­тому что толь­ко он, вмес­то то­го, что­бы приг­нуть го­лову и сде­лать вид, буд­то ему очень страш­но и стыд­но за то, что он та­кой «не­нор­маль­ный», пе­тушил­ся и да­вал сда­чи, не жа­лея ни се­бя, ни про­тив­ни­ка. Единс­твен­ное, что Юра вы­нес из всех кон­фрон­та­ций за вре­мя «хо­лод­ной вой­ны» — как ни­ког­да не по­падать­ся.   
      — Я с тво­ими "фи­фек­та­ми фик­ции" не раз­би­раю да­же на ка­ком язы­ке ты пиз­дишь, — фыр­кнул Юра. Ки­рилл тут же стер улыб­ку с ли­ца. Он очень не лю­бил, ког­да ему на­поми­нали о трех ве­щах: его дры­щавос­ти в млад­ших клас­сах, его проб­ле­мах с дик­ци­ей, ко­торые бы­ли ис­прав­ле­ны по­хода­ми к ло­гопе­ду, и обо всём, что ка­салось ро­дите­лей. Юра ред­ко шел на кон­фликт пер­вым, но от­би­вал­ся всег­да ярос­тно, не жа­лел про­тив­ни­ка и не гну­шал­ся бить по боль­ным точ­кам. Пусть да­же сло­вес­но.   
      — Я те­бе по­пуляр­но объ­яс­ню, на ка­ком, — уг­ро­жа­юще про­гудел Ки­рилл. Юра хму­ро по­косил­ся на не­го. Вот ведь вся нес­пра­вед­ли­вость жиз­ни: Кир к де­сято­му клас­су прев­ра­тил­ся в ог­лоблю с фи­гурой не­боль­шо­го мед­ве­дя, а Юра толь­ко в рос­те при­бавил да об­за­вел­ся ос­тры­ми уг­ла­ми лок­тей и ко­леней.   
      Ко­рот­кая пе­репал­ка не пе­рерос­ла в дра­ку толь­ко бла­года­ря по­яв­ле­нию Марьи Ми­хай­лов­ны – ста­рой ма­тема­тич­ки ед­ва ли не до­рево­люци­он­но­го пе­ри­ода, ко­торую мо­лодой ви­дел раз­ве что дед Юры. В глу­боком детс­тве. Тем не ме­нее, всех учи­телей она стро­ила по струн­ке, а уче­ников и по­дав­но. Кир сдул­ся, сел за свое мес­то. Кать­ка по­торо­пилась сбе­жать, ехид­но гля­нув на Юру на­пос­ле­док. Тот толь­ко вздох­нул. День на­чинал­ся ве­село.  
      Ал­гебру Юра не лю­бил. Дол­банные ос­но­вы три­гоно­мет­рии да­вались ту­го, и он веч­но пу­тал­ся в си­нусах, ко­сину­сах, по­лучая вер­ный ре­зуль­тат ра­за с пя­того. Впро­чем, тут бы­ло че­му поз­ло­радс­тво­вать: при дол­жной усид­чи­вос­ти пра­виль­ный от­вет на­ходил­ся и с пер­во­го ра­за, а вот у по­лови­ны клас­са не по­лучал­ся да­же с де­сято­го. От­лични­ком Юр­ка не был, но точ­ные на­уки да­вались ему от­но­ситель­но лег­ко, и по­тому учи­теля в нем ду­ши не ча­яли. Что толь­ко еще боль­ше бе­сило од­ноклас­сни­ков.   
      За­кон­чив с ре­шени­ем урав­не­ния, Юра при­нял­ся ле­ниво ос­матри­вать класс. Вне­зап­но глав­ная от­лични­ца – Юль­ка Фир­ки­на – ока­залась на вто­рой пар­те, хо­тя всег­да тор­ча­ла по­зади. За­битую ти­хуш­ни­цу в круг­лых очоч­ках не тро­гали толь­ко по­тому, что Юра не­ког­да по­пуляр­но объ­яс­нил, что тро­гать ее – се­бе до­роже. Прав­да, по­том приш­лось пе­режить дол­гие ме­сяцы пос­то­ян­ных из­де­вок на те­му «же­них и не­вес­та», слы­ша ко­торые Юль­ка рав­ня­лась цве­том ли­ца с по­мидо­ром, но пос­те­пен­но от нее от­ста­ли. Драз­нить и дер­гать взрыв­но­го и ко­люче­го Пли­сец­ко­го бы­ло ку­да ве­селее, пусть и экс­тре­маль­нее.   
      Юль­ка то­же за­кон­чи­ла с урав­не­ни­ем и, пой­мав взгляд Юры, скло­нилась над пар­той, что-то быс­тро зас­тро­чила. Юра от­вернул­ся, ус­та­вил­ся в ок­но, тос­кли­во рас­смат­ри­вая се­рое не­бо, ко­торое все ни­как не хо­тело про­яс­нять­ся. Что-то ткну­ло в ла­донь. Юра обер­нулся, с удив­ле­ни­ем гля­дя на сло­жен­ный ог­ры­зок бу­маж­ки. Он пос­мотрел по сто­ронам, пы­та­ясь уга­дать, от ко­го вне­зап­ный го­лубь, нат­кнул­ся на грус­тные гла­за за тол­сты­ми стек­ла­ми оч­ков. Юль­ка как-то го­вори­ла, что пло­хое зре­ние у нее – шту­ка нас­ледс­твен­ная, и го­дам к двад­ца­ти она во­об­ще бу­дет как крот. Пли­сец­кий раз­вернул пись­мо, вчи­тал­ся в пры­га­ющий рез­кий по­черк.  
      «У Ки­ра на те­бя с дру­гом зуб».  
      Юра изог­нул бровь, по­жал пле­чами. Фир­ки­на под­жа­ла гу­бы, выд­ра­ла из тет­ра­ди еще кло­чок, чер­кну­ла па­ру слов, бро­сила ском­канную бу­маж­ку Юре. Тот тяж­ко вздох­нул. Ней­мет­ся же че­лове­ку.  
      «На па­ру слов пос­ле уро­ка».   
      Он толь­ко кив­нул.  
      Выр­вать­ся на «серь­ез­ный раз­го­вор» уда­лось толь­ко пос­ле пя­того уро­ка. Юра сбе­жал в парк, дож­дался Юль­ку, ко­торая, уви­дев, ку­да нап­равля­ет­ся од­ноклас­сник, увя­залась хвос­том. Убе­див­шись, что поб­ли­зос­ти нет ни­кого лиш­не­го, Юра раз­вернул­ся на пят­ках, пос­мотрел ис­подлобья.  
      — Ну, че­го ты там уже нап­ри­думы­вала?  
      Юль­ка пос­мотре­ла жа­лоб­но, сло­жила бров­ки до­миком.  
      — Кир хвас­тался, что «на­чис­тит ры­ло» те­бе и тво­ему но­вому дру­гу. Что­бы «все по­няли, что с Пли­сец­ки­ми во­дить­ся – се­бе до­роже», — яв­но про­цити­рова­ла де­воч­ка. Юра нах­му­рил­ся. Ки­рилл и рань­ше хвас­тался, что на­чис­тит «бе­лоб­ры­сой соп­ле» мор­ду до зер­каль­но­го блес­ка. И да­же пы­тал­ся, и не еди­нож­ды. Та­кие выс­ка­зыва­ния бы­ли впол­не в ду­хе хо­дяче­го «Фи­фек­та», и, ско­рее все­го, он дей­стви­тель­но по­пыта­ет­ся ус­тро­ить дра­ку. Но один он к двум не по­лезет, так что бу­дет со сво­ими под­пе­вала­ми. А вот его друж­ки – де­ло дру­гое. Трус­ли­вые, как мел­кие шав­ки в со­бачь­ей стае, но ес­ли на­падут тол­пой — за­пинать мо­гут да­же су­рово­го мед­ве­дя, и сбе­жать от них проб­ле­матич­но. Юра тер­петь не мог та­кие «стаи». Они бы­ли всег­да и вез­де и, нес­мотря на от­кро­вен­ное през­ре­ние ок­ру­жа­ющих, жи­ли при­пева­ючи, и ни­ког­да, су­ки, не пе­рево­дились. Юра не знал, нас­коль­ко Ота­бек при­вычен к дра­кам, но де­ло бы­ло да­же не в том. Мень­ше все­го Пли­сец­ко­му хо­телось, что­бы его проб­ле­мы за­дева­ли ко­го-то дру­гого.   
      — И ког­да?  
      — Пря­мо пе­ред тво­им при­ходом.   
      Юра скри­вил гу­бы.  
      — А вре­мя, ког­да соб­ра­лись «мор­ду чис­тить»?   
      — Не го­вори­ли. Хо­тя, — Юль­ка за­дума­лась, — Кир как-то упо­минал, что ка­кой-то его ста­рый друг при­ез­жа­ет. Но не рань­ше, чем че­рез ме­сяц.   
      Юра на­мор­щил нос.  
      — И ты ду­ма­ешь, что они бу­дут ждать ме­сяц?  
      Фир­ки­на шмыг­ну­ла, по­топ­та­лась на мес­те.  
      — Я ду­маю, да.  
      — С че­го бы? – Юра удив­ленно под­нял бро­ви и тут же нах­му­рил­ся. Нес­мотря на за­битый вид, Юля всег­да зна­ла, что про­ис­хо­дит вок­руг. На нее ник­то ни­ког­да не об­ра­щал вни­мания, го­ворить при ней не бо­ялись – дру­зей, по слу­хам, у нее не бы­ло, так что и ябед­ни­чать, вро­де как, то­же не­кому. Впро­чем, со­юз – это не друж­ба, но от­лични­ца дер­жа­лась поб­ли­же к Пли­сец­ко­му, зная, что зас­ту­пить­ся за нее боль­ше не­кому, и вза­мен пре­дуп­режда­ла о ред­ких об­ла­вах, ког­да луч­ше бы­ло про­гулять урок, что­бы не нар­вать­ся на дра­ку. К то­му же, по­мимо наб­лю­датель­нос­ти, у нее очень хо­рошо ра­бота­ли моз­ги, и она зап­росто мог­ла до­думать­ся до то­го, что упус­кал сам Юра.   
      — А ты с этим сво­им дру­гом зна­ком дав­но?  
      — Ну, — Юра по­мял­ся, — Не осо­бо, а что?  
      Юля сно­ва сло­жила бров­ки до­миком, за­ломи­ла ру­ки.  
      — И ты его не бо­ишь­ся?  
      — С че­го вдруг? – край­не уди­вил­ся Юра. Вот ка­ким-ка­ким, а пу­га­ющим Ота­бек точ­но не был. Хо­тя и от­ма­чивал иног­да стран­ные ве­щи.   
      -Ну… он же как гля­нет, так слов­но и нас­квозь. И дер­жится так, буд­то весь мир у не­го под но­гами сам сте­лет­ся. Как хо­зя­ин.   
      Юра смот­рел на од­ноклас­сни­цу круг­лы­ми гла­зами. Да лад­но. То ли он сам рез­ко ос­леп, то ли Юль­ке по­ра ме­нять лин­зы в оч­ках.   
      — Да с че­го ты взя­ла? Нор­маль­ный он.  
      Фир­ки­на сно­ва шмыг­ну­ла, маз­ну­ла по крас­но­му но­су ла­донью.  
      — Он страш­ный, Юр. Мо­жет, ты прос­то не ви­дишь, по­тому что зна­ешь его и дру­жишь с ним, но он прав­да страш­ный. Мрач­ный всег­да, и ли­цо ка­мен­ное. И сам тём­ный весь.  
      Юра хо­тел бы­ло воз­му­тить­ся, но за­мер с от­кры­тым ртом.   
      А ведь и прав­да. Нет, про ка­мен­ное ли­цо – фиг­ня. И про по­ход­ку – то­же фиг­ня. Но вот то, что Ота­бека слов­но те­ни об­ни­мали – прав­да. Юра и сам ду­мал об этом не один раз. И не толь­ко об этом: сто­ило вспом­нить все стран­ные мо­мен­ты, ког­да Ота­бек прос­то знал, что про­ис­хо­дит, чу­ял нас­тро­ение Юры, как свое собс­твен­ное, поч­ти ни­чего не рас­ска­зывал о се­бе, ис­че­зал и по­яв­лялся как приз­рак и дер­жался так, слов­но на не­го мо­гут на­пасть в лю­бую ми­нуту, в лю­бую се­кун­ду, от­ку­да угод­но. По­чему?  
      Юра дер­нул пле­чом.  
      — Нор­маль­ный он, — пов­то­рил па­рень, — А вы се­бе фиг­ни вся­кой нап­ри­думы­вали.   
      А да­же ес­ли это и не так, он все рав­но не приз­на­ет. Пусть на­фиг идут. Это его друг и что там с ним тво­рит­ся, ни­кого не ка­са­ет­ся.   
      А с Ки­рил­лом он как-ни­будь раз­бе­рет­ся.

***

  
      Ночь бы­ла сы­рая и про­моз­глая, сты­лый воз­дух лип­ким мо­розом брал за паль­цы, за ще­ки, вы­тас­ки­вал, вы­дури­вал мель­чай­шие кро­хи хруп­ко­го теп­ла. Юра си­дел на крыль­це, на­хох­лившись, по­хожий на за­мер­зше­го во­робья. Ота­бек всег­да при­ходил в од­но и то же вре­мя, но Юра всег­да вы­бирал­ся рань­ше, слов­но это мог­ло ус­ко­рить при­ход дру­га, грел ру­ки о го­рячую пол-лит­ро­вую круж­ку с ча­ем. Не­бо бы­ло тус­клым, за­тяну­тым дым­кой, и смот­реть на не­го не хо­телось, по­тому что тог­да ка­залось, что сы­рость про­бира­лась не толь­ко под одеж­ду, но и под ко­жу.   
      — Не обя­затель­но бы­ло мер­знуть се­год­ня.   
      Юра дер­нулся, ед­ва не рас­плес­кав чай. Ота­бек сто­ял, при­выч­но опе­рев­шись пле­чом о стол­бик ко­зырь­ка, чуть улы­бал­ся. Юра спря­тал нос в шар­фе, прик­ры­вая за­од­но и за­алев­шие ще­ки. С та­ким теп­лом на не­го толь­ко де­душ­ка смот­рел. Неп­ри­выч­но, стран­но, но чер­тов­ски при­ят­но. Юра по­косил­ся на ка­заха, но теп­ла во взгля­де боль­ше не бы­ло – толь­ко при­выч­ная тем­ная сте­на, скры­вав­шая все. Ота­бек по­тянул­ся к под­рос­тку, слов­но хо­тел взъ­еро­шить свет­лые во­лосы, но вмес­то это­го, толь­ко чуть дер­нул за прядь.   
      — Эй!  
      Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся.   
      На са­мом де­ле, пос­ле па­мят­но­го по­дар­ка, он поз­во­лял се­бе нем­но­го боль­ше. Те­перь мог про­тянуть ру­ку сам, кос­нуть­ся ед­ва-ед­ва, поз­во­лял прит­ро­нуть­ся к се­бе, не от­ша­тывал­ся, как рань­ше, хоть и смот­рел вни­матель­но. Юре все ка­залось, что он при­руча­ет ди­кого зве­ря, ко­торый от лю­дей ни­чего хо­роше­го ни­ког­да не ви­дел.   
      — Хо­чу и мер­зну.  
      — Мусь­ка не одоб­рит, — серь­ез­но го­ворит Ота­бек, су­рово нах­му­рив бро­ви. Юра сгре­ба­ет нем­но­го под­та­вяше­го сне­га у крыль­ца, бро­са­ет в не­го, да­же не ска­тывая в сне­жок. Ота­бек лег­ко ук­ло­ня­ет­ся и не то хмы­ка­ет, не то сме­ет­ся ко­рот­ко.   
      Мусь­ка, к сло­ву, от­неслась к Ота­беку спо­кой­но. Ког­да Юра вы­пус­тил ее на ули­цу, Ал­тын при­сел, про­тянул ру­ку кош­ке, дал об­ню­хать, и, толь­ко ког­да она со­из­во­лила чуть по­тереть­ся о смуг­лые паль­цы, ак­ку­рат­но по­чесал под­став­ленную шею.  
      — Му­син­да Пав­ловна одоб­ря­ет, — от­ме­тил тог­да Юра. Ота­бек не­до­умен­но мор­гнул.  
      — А по­чему Пав­ловна?  
      — А хрен зна­ет. Кто-то наз­вал, и при­жилось. Дед го­ворил, что не он на­зывал.   
      А кто наз­вал – не приз­нался. Юра и не нас­та­ивал.   
      Ког­да Ота­бек при­ходил, Мусь­ка вни­матель­но сле­дила за ни­ми, си­дя на по­докон­ни­ке, и по­кида­ла пост, толь­ко ког­да Юра воз­вра­щал­ся в дом. А го­нять на­до­ед­ли­вое гла­зас­тое чу­дови­ще не да­вал Ал­тын.  
      — Не­зачем, — го­ворил, — Она те­бя ох­ра­ня­ет, как ко­тен­ка. Сам же ска­зал, что с ней вы­рос.   
      Юра трет кон­чик пок­раснев­ше­го но­са, от­пи­ва­ет из чаш­ки и спох­ва­тыва­ет­ся.  
      — Те­бе чаю на­лить?  
      — Нет, спа­сибо.   
      Кур­тка зас­тегну­та до гру­ди, а под ней – сно­ва фут­болка. Юра ежит­ся.  
      — Те­бе во­об­ще хо­лод­но бы­ва­ет?  
      Ота­бек ус­ме­ха­ет­ся.  
      — Ес­ли бы мне не бы­ло хо­лод­но, я бы хо­дил в шор­тах.   
      Пли­сец­кий хмы­ка­ет.   
      — Ско­рее бы по­теп­ле­ло.   
      Ал­тын, щу­рясь, смот­рит на лу­ну.  
      — Нет, бу­дет снег.   
      Юра удив­ленно мор­га­ет и тут же по­доз­ри­тель­но при­щури­ва­ет­ся.  
      — От­ку­да ты все зна­ешь?  
      — Я же го­ворил: я страш­ный кол­дун, ко­торый зна­ет все, — от­бре­хива­ет­ся Ота­бек. Юра щу­рит­ся, но не от­ве­ча­ет. По­чему-то эта шут­ка с каж­дым днем все мень­ше по­хожа на шут­ку.   
      Ота­бек зап­ро­киды­ва­ет го­лову, упи­ра­ет­ся ма­куш­кой в стол­бик, рас­смат­ри­ва­ет не­бо, слов­но впер­вые ви­дит, по­том кру­тит го­ловой.  
      — Жаль, пло­хо вид­но, — го­ворит он.  
      — Звез­ды, что ли?  
      — Угу.  
      Юра удив­ленно смот­рит на Ота­бека.  
      — А ты что, по звез­дам спец?  
      — Нет, прос­то знаю кое-что.   
      Он кру­тит­ся на мес­те, от­хо­дит нем­но­го от до­ма, те­ря­ясь в те­нях.   
      — В Ал­ма­ты Ори­он вы­ше над го­ризон­том, — го­ворит, — У нас его еще Та­разы на­зыва­ют.   
      Юра всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в не­бо, но звезд поч­ти не вид­но, да и не уме­ет он со­еди­нять свет­лые точ­ки в ка­кие-то фи­гуры, вмес­то это­го он спра­шива­ет то, что дав­но хо­телось.  
      — Ску­ча­ешь по до­му?  
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чит, раз­гля­дыва­ет не­бо, щу­рит­ся, пы­та­ясь рас­смот­реть мел­кие звез­ды сквозь ноч­ную сы­рую мглу. Сам он ви­ден ед­ва-ед­ва. Юра щу­рит­ся, с тру­дом удер­жи­вая тон­кую гра­ницу раз­мы­той в но­чи фи­гуры взгля­дом. Гла­за по­нем­но­гу при­выка­ют, но свет, бь­ющий из фо­наря над дверью, здо­рово ме­ша­ет, пу­та­ет, бро­са­ет лиш­ние те­ни, ко­торых и так мно­го.   
      — Не по до­му, — от­ве­ча­ет на­конец Ота­бек, слов­но вы­тал­ки­вая каж­дое сло­во.   
      — А по­чему у­ехал?  
      — Об­сто­ятель­ства, — от­кли­ка­ет­ся он, и Юра не­доволь­но хму­рит­ся, уз­на­вая тон. Вы­вере­но-ров­ный, слов­но от­ве­ча­ешь на уро­ке, на воп­рос, на ко­торый дав­но зна­ешь от­вет. За­учен­ный, ров­ный и пра­виль­ный.   
      — И как твоя род­ня к это­му от­но­сит­ся?  
      — Они по­нима­ют.  
      — И друзья?  
      — И друзья, — эхом от­зы­ва­ет­ся Ал­тын, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь. Все смот­рит на не­бо, хо­тя вряд ли он сей­час ви­дит звез­ды.   
      Юра зло фыр­ка­ет, по­нимая, что от­ве­та не дож­дется. На­до сме­нить те­му.   
      — Ал­ма­ты юж­нее же. Как у вас там с по­годой в это же вре­мя?  
      Не зна­ешь о чем го­ворить – го­вори о по­годе. Ка­кая ту­пость.   
      Пли­сец­кий ко­сит­ся на Ота­бека, тот, вро­де, от­ми­ра­ет, обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся, смот­рит на Юру ис­ко­са.  
      — Поч­ти так же.  
      — Да лад­но, суб­тро­пики же.  
      Ну да­вай, улыб­нись. Отом­ри хоть как-ни­будь, прек­ра­ти по­ходить на за­леде­нев­шую глы­бу, — ду­ма­ет Юра, прис­таль­но гля­дя на ка­заха, пы­та­ясь уло­вить мель­чай­шие про­яв­ле­ния хоть ка­ких-ни­будь эмо­ций. Ота­бек обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся пол­ностью.  
      — Не сов­сем. До суб­тро­пиков не до­тяну­ли.   
      — Па­ра гра­дусов не счи­та­ет­ся. В лю­бом слу­чае, это не Си­бирь.   
      — Так мы и не в Си­бири. Или тут то­же па­ра гра­дусов не счи­та­ет­ся? – спра­шива­ет Ота­бек и на­конец-то улы­ба­ет­ся. Од­ни­ми гла­зами, чуть-чуть, но и это­го хва­та­ет.  
      — Не счи­та­ет­ся. Что за при­выч­ка во­об­ще, вся­кую ме­лочь учи­тывать? – в шут­ку воз­му­ща­ет­ся Юра.   
      — Жизнь сос­то­ит из ме­лочей. Са­мая ма­лень­кая вещь мо­жет пол­ностью из­ме­нить все, — серь­ез­но от­ве­ча­ет Ота­бек, сно­ва за­нима­ет из­люблен­ное мес­то у стол­би­ка крыль­ца, — Зна­ешь, по­чему да­же са­мые ве­ликие и вы­верен­ные пла­ны ни­ког­да не сра­баты­ва­ют так, как пред­по­лага­ет­ся?  
      — По­чему? – спра­шива­ет Юра, хо­тя до­гады­ва­ет­ся, ка­ким бу­дет от­вет.   
      — По­тому что ни один че­ловек не в си­лах пре­дуга­дать аб­со­лют­но все ме­лочи. Что-ни­будь, да пой­дет не так.  
      — Тог­да за­чем во­об­ще нуж­ны эти пла­ны? Не луч­ше ли им­про­визи­ровать с на­чала и до кон­ца?   
      Ота­бек мо­та­ет го­ловой.  
      — Не на­до уда­рять­ся из од­ной край­нос­ти в дру­гую. Всег­да нуж­но хо­тя бы при­мер­но по­нимать, ка­кова твоя цель и ка­ким пу­тем ты к ней идешь.   
      Юра сно­ва уты­ка­ет­ся в чаш­ку. И к че­му во­об­ще этот раз­го­вор? А, да, он хо­тел сме­нить те­му. Сме­нил, ни­чего не ска­жешь.  
      — Кста­ти, о ме­лочах, — Ота­бек ро­ет­ся в кар­ма­не и вы­тас­ки­ва­ет от­ту­да бре­лок с ко­шачь­ей ры­жей зе­леног­ла­зой мор­дой, — Прос­ти, Му­син­ды Пав­ловны не бы­ло.   
      — Ого, от­ку­да? Я у нас та­ких не ви­дел.   
      — Мо­тал­ся в со­сед­ний го­род по де­лам, — от­ве­ча­ет Ал­тын. Юра не смот­рит на не­го во­об­ще. По­тому что Ота­бек по взгля­ду пой­мет, что Пли­сец­кий ему не по­верил ни на ми­нуту. Ока­зыва­ет­ся, Ота­бек сов­сем не умел врать.   
      Юра тя­нет­ся за бре­локом, ка­са­ет­ся смуг­лой ла­дони, за­дер­жи­ва­ясь не­надол­го: ему ин­те­рес­но, ка­кие ру­ки у Ота­бека. Ока­залось – нем­но­го шер­ша­вые, го­рячие да­же на мо­розе.  
      Ал­тын од­ним дви­жени­ем сгре­ба­ет ла­донь пар­ня, под­но­сит к но­су, жад­но вды­ха­ет – раз­ду­ва­ет ши­рокие ноз­дри, прик­ры­ва­ет тем­ные гла­за. Юра дер­га­ет­ся, но ка­зах дер­жит креп­ко, хоть и не при­чиня­ет бо­ли. Юра дер­га­ет­ся еще раз, по­ка — не всерь­ез, но Ота­бек уже от­пуска­ет ру­ку, де­ла­ет не­зави­симый вид. Юра круг­лы­ми гла­зами смот­рит на бре­лок, по­том пе­рево­дит взгляд на… дру­га?  
      — И чо это бы­ло?  
      Ота­бек сво­дит бро­ви.  
      — Хле­бом пах­нет.   
      Юра под­но­сит за­пястье к но­су. На ко­же ос­тался при­выч­ный за­пах, ко­торый всег­да шел от ка­заха. Пах­ло ма­шин­ным мас­лом, чуть-чуть – си­гарет­ным ды­мом и ед­ва за­мет­но – чем-то пря­ным, по­хожим на за­пах аро­мат­ной дре­веси­ны, вро­де кед­ра и мож­же­вель­ни­ка, из ко­торых де­ла­ют вся­кую ме­лочь. И лав­ки со вся­кой де­ревян­ной вся­чиной прив­ле­ка­ют не са­мими без­де­луш­ка­ми, а за­пахом, ми­мо ко­торо­го прой­ти прос­то так не по­луча­ет­ся: го­лова по­вора­чива­ет­ся са­ма, гла­за зак­ры­ва­ют­ся, а лег­кие слов­но уве­личи­ва­ют­ся в объ­еме.   
      Юра смар­ги­ва­ет ви­дение.  
      — У вас там хле­ба нет, что ли?  
      — Ма­газин­ный пах­нет не так.  
      — А, — осе­ня­ет Пли­сец­ко­го, — Так это у те­ти Кла­вы, мо­гу по­казать, где она жи­вет. Она тор­гу­ет вся­кой вы­печ­кой.   
      — Спа­сибо, — ки­ва­ет Ота­бек. По­виса­ет не­лов­кая па­уза. Юра пре­уве­личе­но вни­матель­но рас­смат­ри­ва­ет ко­та, пы­та­ясь сфор­му­лиро­вать хоть один чет­кий воп­рос. Вмес­то это­го где-то в гор­ле зас­тря­ли воз­му­щен­ные воп­ли. Юра по­косил­ся на Ота­бека. Тот выг­ля­дел чем-то оза­бочен­ным, не­доволь­ным и в то же вре­мя нес­час­тным и по­терян­ным.   
      — А ты во­об­ще один в семье? – спра­шива­ет Юра. Ота­бек удив­ленно мор­га­ет. Да, Пли­сец­кий, ты на­учил­ся мас­тер­ски пе­рево­дить те­му, ес­ли так и даль­ше пой­дет, бу­дешь ри­тори­ком не че­та вся­ким ан­тичным Ди­оге­нам.   
      — Мм, нет, нас пя­теро.  
      — Пя­теро?! – Юра рыв­ком обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Ота­беку, ок­ругля­ет гла­за. Тот улы­ба­ет­ся, смот­рит теп­ло и нем­ножко грус­тно.  
      — Да. Ра­сана, я, Зу­рета, Адия и Бак­те­мир, — Юра вслу­шива­ет­ся в вы­лез­ший на име­нах ка­зах­ский го­вор, ко­торый не от­да­вал­ся да­же ак­центом в обыч­ной ре­чи.  
      — Ты еще и не са­мый стар­ший, — хмы­ка­ет Пли­сец­кий, упи­ра­ет­ся пле­чом в стол­бик ко­зырь­ка, без­думно вер­тит в паль­цах по­дарен­ный стран­ным об­ра­зом бре­лок.   
      — Отец очень хо­тел двух сы­новей, а ма­ма его во всем под­держи­ва­ет.   
      Юра хо­чет спро­сить о семье, ску­ча­ет ли он по ним, но не спра­шива­ет. И так по­нят­но, что ску­ча­ет. И что раз­лу­ка да­ет­ся тя­жело. Что тол­ку ты­кать паль­цем в кро­вящую ра­ну?  
      — Ра­сане двад­цать пять. У нее сын есть, — нег­ромко го­ворит Ота­бек, и Юра обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к не­му, всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в чер­ты. Тон у ка­заха стран­ный. Очень стран­ный, та­кого Пли­сец­кий от не­го еще не слы­шал и га­дал, что бы он мог зна­чить.   
      — Дя­дя Ота­бек, — Юра рас­тя­гива­ет гу­бы в без­злоб­ной ух­мылке, на­тураль­нее не по­луча­ет­ся: стран­ный тембр от­да­ет­ся в ра­зуме, тре­вожит, и Юра поч­ти на­яву ви­дит стран­ные вяз­кие те­ни, га­гат­ным кро­шевом об­во­лаки­ва­ющим фи­гуру Ал­ты­на. Он от­ве­ча­ет по­хожей улыб­кой. Ров­ной, веж­ли­вой и та­кой же не­ес­тес­твен­ной. Юра сно­ва за­мол­ка­ет.   
      Ота­бек взды­ха­ет.  
      — Что-то пош­ло не так.   
      — Да ну те­бя, — Юра под­ни­ма­ет­ся, ос­тавляя пус­тую чаш­ку на сту­пень­ке, под­хо­дит бли­же, по­мед­лив, кла­дет ру­ку дру­гу на пле­чо, — Нор­маль­но все, че­го ты при­думы­ва­ешь, — он вер­тит бре­лок на паль­це, — Кот клас­сный. Спа­сибо. Прав­да. И за то, что при­ходишь, и ну… за все ос­таль­ное то­же.   
      Ота­бек смот­рит дол­го, гла­за в гла­за, Юра при­вык уже, но сей­час ему не­лов­ко. Ал­тын улы­ба­ет­ся, на этот раз – по-нас­то­яще­му, и Юру от­пуска­ет внут­ри, слов­но раз­жа­лись кле­щи.   
      — Не за что.  
      — Есть за что. Я ни­чего не де­лаю.  
      — Де­ла­ешь. Мне хва­та­ет.   
      Он бе­рет Юру за ру­ки и хму­рит­ся.  
      — Без пер­ча­ток… ру­ки ле­дяные сов­сем. Да­вай в дом. Бу­дем раз­бе­гать­ся.  
      Юра не спо­рит, зна­ет, что бес­по­лез­но. Он ко­рот­ко про­ща­ет­ся, за­бирая ла­дони, за­ходит в дом и сра­зу бро­са­ет­ся к ок­ну. Мусь­ка ле­зет под ру­ку, тре­буя лас­ки. Юра про­вожа­ет взгля­дом нап­ря­жен­ную спи­ну, по­ка Ота­бек не ис­че­за­ет в те­нях.

***

  
      Ки­рилл был неп­ри­выч­но ти­хий весь день, и класс ему вто­рил, ожи­дая ка­тас­тро­фы ло­каль­но­го мас­шта­ба. Все зна­ли, что ес­ли Кир за­мол­кал, день за­качи­вал­ся да­же не дра­кой, а ба­наль­ным из­би­ени­ем. В пла­не дра­ки Ки­рилл ни­ког­да не пе­режи­вал о том, кто выс­ту­пал со­пер­ни­ком, где про­ис­хо­дило стол­кно­вение. Дра­ка бы­ла спон­танной и час­то за­кан­чи­валась, тол­ком и не на­чав­шись. Но ес­ли де­ло до­ходи­ло до из­би­ения, жер­тва вы­бира­лась край­не тща­тель­но и ло­вилась по­том то­же тща­тель­но: в пе­ре­ул­ках по до­роге до­мой, там, где ник­то не уви­дит и очень мал шанс, что их зас­та­нут да­же слу­чай­ные сви­дете­ли. А еще жер­тву всег­да ло­вили тол­пой. За­гоня­ли, ес­ли тре­бова­лось, как псы – зве­ря в ле­су.   
      Юра по­падал­ся на та­кие об­ла­вы дваж­ды. Один раз уда­лось обой­ти за­гон­щи­ков и сбе­жать. Вто­рой раз его обош­ли бо­лее гра­мот­но, сбе­жать не по­лучи­лось, и де­ло за­кон­чи­лось жес­то­кой дра­кой, пос­ле ко­торой Ки­рилл ле­чил сло­ман­ный нос, а Пли­сец­ко­му ста­вили но­вый зуб вза­мен вы­бито­го. Юра нак­репко за­пом­нил зло бро­шен­ную фра­зу: «Как ба­ба, бля, дож­дёшь­ся, и я те­бя вы­ебу». Выж­гло, как ка­леным же­лезом. Срав­не­ние с дев­чонка­ми - от­дель­ная стра­ница лю­той зло­бы, ко­торая от­кры­валась каж­дый раз, как кто-то бро­сал на­мере­но, или слу­чай­но: "на де­воч­ку по­хож". Юра не прос­тил и за­бывать не со­бирал­ся. Но и на­рывать­ся не то­ропил­ся.   
      Пос­ле уро­ков Юра по­торо­пил­ся сбе­жать од­ним из пер­вых. Бы­ло труд­но, учи­тывая, что пер­вы­ми то­ропи­лись сбе­жать все.   
      Са­мый ко­рот­кий путь про­ходил по уз­кой улоч­ке, ко­торую Юра всег­да ста­ратель­но об­хо­дил, хоть и вы­бирал в кри­тичес­ких си­ту­аци­ях имен­но ее. На этой улоч­ке в од­ном из дво­ров оби­тал злю­щий здо­ровен­ный рот­вей­лер, ко­торый приз­на­вал толь­ко свою хо­зяй­ку и ко­торый вре­мя от вре­мени все-та­ки вы­бирал­ся на ули­цу. Юра тер­петь не мог со­бак, и они от­ве­чали ему тем же. Но сей­час он ре­шил рис­кнуть. Из двух зол всег­да вы­бира­ют мень­шее.   
      Рот­вей­лер ог­ра­ничил­ся ле­нивым сы­тым ос­ка­лом и глу­хим ры­чани­ем за во­рота­ми. Но, доб­равшись до кон­ца ули­цы, Юра ус­лы­шал то­пот за спи­ной. Не обо­рачи­ва­ясь, он рва­нул впе­ред, приг­нувшись и пе­реби­рая но­гами как мож­но быс­трее. Глав­ное – доб­рать­ся до­мой, до­ма дед, они не рис­кнут нар­вать­ся на не­го. Те­лефон звяк­нул смс-кой. Не до те­бя – по­думал Юра, не сбав­ляя хо­да. На оче­ред­ном по­воро­те он за­тор­мо­зил, рез­ко, слов­но на­летев на сте­ну. Собс­твен­но, так и бы­ло. Толь­ко сте­ну из се­бя пред­став­ля­ли три пар­ня раз­но­го воз­раста. Один точ­но был млад­ше на два го­да, двух дру­гих Юра ви­дел, но не знал.   
      То­пот по­зади ста­новил­ся гром­че, по­ка не стих. Юра обер­нулся. Те­лефон звяк­нул смс-кой еще раз, пос­ле че­го при­нял­ся раз­ры­вать­ся от тя­желых ба­сов ро­ково­го тре­ка. Ки­рилл рас­плыл­ся в до­воль­ной пред­вку­ша­ющей улыб­ке.  
      — Что, Пли­сец, ищут те­бя?   
      Юра на­супил­ся, ски­нул рюк­зак. В та­ких об­ла­вах Кир ча­ще все­го «ра­ботал» один. Дер­жал ав­то­ритет, ко­торый вос­ста­нав­ли­вал дол­го и тя­жело, пос­ле то­го, как Пли­сец­кий сло­мал ему нос. Но это бы­ло пол­то­ра го­да на­зад, ког­да Ки­рилл был ни­же на пять сан­ти­мет­ров и уже в пле­чах.  
      — Ни­чо, не бо­ись, ско­ро най­дут.


	4. Chapter 4

      Он ски­нул зво­нок пос­ле пя­того гуд­ка, су­нул те­лефон в кар­ман, не прек­ра­щая бе­жать.   
      Быс­трее, быс­трее, быс­трее, ле­теть бе­шеным ме­те­ором по сма­зан­ным ули­цам, не пом­ня собс­твен­но­го име­ни и зная толь­ко об­щее нап­равле­ние. Мчать­ся, об­го­няя все вет­ра ми­ра, прос­то по­тому что пред­чувс­твие ора­ло бла­гим ма­том и гна­ло, тол­ка­ло в заг­ри­вок хо­лод­ны­ми му­раш­ка­ми и зве­риным ужа­сом пе­ред шу­мом ру­жей­но­го выс­тре­ла. По­тому что бляд­ское пред­чувс­твие еще не сов­ра­ло ни ра­зу. И он не знал, че­го хо­тел: что­бы оно сов­ра­ло, или ока­залось прав­дой.   
      Раз­вилка. Ку­да даль­ше?  
      Он зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за и пы­та­ет­ся унять ды­хание.   
      Слу­шай. Чувс­твуй.   
      Ве­тер го­ворит о мно­гом. Вы­делить глав­ное. И сле­довать.   
      Он сры­ва­ет­ся с мес­та. Быс­трее. Быс­трее. Ве­тер, ко­торый толь­ко что лас­ко­во на­шеп­ты­вал мно­гочис­ленные сек­ре­ты, тол­ка­ет ле­дяной ру­кой в спи­ну.   
      Быс­трее.

***

  
      Юра ны­ря­ет под ла­пищу Ки­ра, вып­рямля­ет­ся, выб­ра­сыва­ет ру­ку, ме­тя в ви­сок. Ки­рилл ук­ло­ня­ет­ся – удар при­ходит­ся всколь­зь – и бь­ет с но­ги, поч­ти про­фес­си­ональ­но вкла­дывая мас­су те­ла. Удар при­ходит­ся в бок и Юре спер­ва ка­жет­ся, что реб­ра вмя­ло внутрь. Ды­хание вы­шиба­ет из лег­ких. Пли­сец­кий с тру­дом зак­ры­ва­ет­ся от сле­ду­юще­го уда­ра, он дер­жится на од­ной злос­ти и уп­рямс­тве. Еще один удар он про­пус­ка­ет ми­мо, бь­ет в от­вет, поль­зу­ясь тем, что быс­трее. По­пада­ет в ухо и Кир тря­сет го­ловой, пы­та­ясь выг­нать на­зой­ли­вый звон, Юра бь­ет сно­ва, по­ка про­тив­ник не очу­хал­ся, пря­миком в ви­сок. Про­тив­ник ук­ло­ня­ет­ся, по­нимая, что да­же сла­бый удар вы­шибет его из боя. Ки­рилл зло ры­чит, бро­са­ет­ся в ата­ку, мо­лотя ку­лака­ми, не раз­би­рая, ку­да по­падет. Ка­кая там тех­ни­ка, ка­кие при­емы – толь­ко си­ла на си­лу. И в та­кой дра­ке у Пли­сец­ко­го шан­сов нет. Па­рень это по­нима­ет и боль­ше ук­ло­ня­ет­ся, пе­реби­рая но­гами. Од­но по­пада­ние и боль­ни­ца ста­нет его до­мом на бли­жай­шую не­делю. Сто­ит упасть и им поп­росту сыг­ра­ют в фут­бол.  
      Под­пе­валы Ки­рил­ла, свис­том и кри­ком под­держи­вали сво­его «во­жака», не вме­шива­ясь в дра­ку, и хищ­но ска­ля зу­бы. Они на­поми­нали стаю обор­ванных двор­няг столь силь­но, что Юра удив­лялся, по­чему сквозь шум пуль­са в ушах он слы­шал че­лове­чес­кую речь, а не со­бачий лай. Он да­же не сра­зу по­нял, ког­да шум обор­вался, а по­том взор­вался сно­ва – воз­му­щен­ны­ми воп­ля­ми, рез­ко обор­вавши­мися кри­ком бо­ли.  
      Юра и Ки­рилл обер­ну­лись од­новре­мен­но, за­быв о дра­ке. Пли­сец­кий по­чувс­тво­вал, как гла­за ок­ругля­ют­ся от уви­ден­но­го. А пос­мотреть бы­ло на что.   
      Ота­бек по­ходил на чер­ный вихрь и на не­руши­мую ска­лу од­новре­мен­но. Вле­тев в тол­пу, он сра­зу, с од­но­го уда­ра в го­лову, вы­рубил бли­жай­ше­го друж­ка Ки­ра, ввя­зав­шись в дра­ку с дру­гими. Он от­сту­пил, дви­га­ясь так, что­бы два про­тив­ни­ка ме­шали друг дру­гу, и быс­тро уда­рил в че­люсть то­го, кто был бли­же. Не гля­дя на по­вер­женно­го про­тив­ни­ка, Ал­тын рва­нул ко вто­рому, с ша­га вле­тев в не­го пле­чом. Юра при­щурил­ся. Стран­но как-то выш­ло. Це­лил он яв­но лок­тем, но в пос­ледний мо­мент под­жал ру­ку. Дру­гие при­яте­ли Ки­ра на­падать не то­ропи­лись, оше­лом­ленные на­пором не­весть от­ку­да взяв­ше­гося ка­заха.   
      -Ты не ох­ре­нел?! – ряв­кнул Ки­рилл. Ота­бек обер­нулся и об­жег та­ким взгля­дом, что ин­ту­итив­но от­шатнул­ся да­же взвин­ченный, на ад­ре­нали­не, Кир. Юра нер­вно сглот­нул. Ота­бек смот­рел с та­кой хо­лод­ной яростью, что под­ги­бались ко­лени.   
      Впро­чем, ин­стинкт са­мосох­ра­нения се­год­ня из­ме­нил не толь­ко Ки­рил­лу.   
      Один из ос­тавших­ся на но­гах под­пе­вал – из тех, что пос­тарше – на­бычив­шись, по­шел к Ота­беку.  
      -Ты, бля, во­об­ще бе­рега по­путал.  
      Он выб­ро­сил впе­ред ку­лак, но Ал­тын лег­ко раз­вернул­ся вок­руг сво­ей оси, ук­ло­ня­ясь, и уда­рил в ли­цо. Пос­лы­шал­ся хруст, Ота­бек уда­рил еще, брыз­ну­ло крас­ным, тре­тий удар он до­бавил в жи­вот.   
      Юра за­леде­нел, не зная, как ре­аги­ровать. Вот и уз­нал, как Ал­тын в дра­ках. Драть­ся он умел, ока­зыва­ет­ся, и еще как. Не­уди­витель­но, что Ки­рилл его опа­сал­ся, ви­димо, чу­ял где-то на ин­ту­итив­ном уров­не, что с ним свя­зывать­ся не сто­ит.  
      Ота­бек обер­нулся к ос­тавшим­ся, в два ша­га по­дошел к Юре. Пли­сец­кий ав­то­мати­чес­ки на­шел взгля­дом все кап­ли кро­ви на ли­це Ал­ты­на. Ли­цо у ка­заха бы­ло боль­ше по­хоже на де­ревян­ную мас­ку и толь­ко гла­за бы­ли жи­вые и ужа­са­ющие нас­толь­ко, что дро­жали ко­лени и сту­чали зу­бы. Юра уп­ря­мо зад­рал под­бо­родок, при­щурил­ся. Бра­вада всег­да бы­ла его луч­шей за­щитой, ког­да ста­нови­лось страш­но, как сей­час. Жут­ко так, что хо­телось хны­кать и звать ма­му. Но вмес­то это­го из­нутри под­ня­лась за­тих­нувшая бы­ло злость. Юра обер­нулся к Ки­рил­лу.  
      - Утих, или те­бе до­бавить?  
      Кир со­щурил­ся, зло за­шипел.  
      - Блядь, Пли­сец, я ду­мал те­бя толь­ко от­пиздить, но ты язы­ком ме­лешь ху­же ба­бы. Я те­бя точ­но вы­ебу, су­ка, по­тому что му­жиком ты быть не мо­жешь, как факт.   
      Ота­бек зло рык­нул, дер­нулся к Ки­рил­лу, но ос­тался на мес­те.   
      - Те­бя за од­ни сло­ва убить ма­ло, - ска­зал низ­ко и зло. У Юры по шее прош­лись му­раш­ки от уг­ро­зы в го­лосе. Ни­ког­да он не хо­тел бы ус­лы­шать та­кое в свой ад­рес, ска­зан­ное та­ким то­ном.  
      Кир поб­леднел, но ре­шил сто­ять до кон­ца, в от­ли­чие от ос­тавших­ся друж­ков, ко­торые на­чали не­замет­но от­сту­пать, на­де­ясь, что стран­ный и страш­ный чу­жак, за­нятый во­жаком, их не за­метит.   
      - А те­бя, чур­ка, тут во­об­ще быть не дол­жно.  
      Юра за­шипел: бе­шенс­тво плес­ну­ло как ки­пят­ком. Он рва­нул впе­ред, же­лая лишь од­но­го: на­чис­тить мор­ду еба­ному при­дур­ку так, что­бы мать род­ная не уз­на­ла, но Ота­бек удер­жал. Впил­ся в пле­чо же­лез­ны­ми паль­ца­ми. Юра, по­мед­лив, все-та­ки обер­нулся к дру­гу. Ота­бек все еще смот­рел на Ки­рил­ла, но уже, ка­жет­ся, спо­кой­нее.  
      - Я те­бе не нрав­люсь? – и тон поч­ти нор­маль­ный, - Так сде­лай с этим что-ни­будь.   
      Юра мор­гнул. Че­го?  
      Кир, тем не ме­нее, ка­жет­ся, по­нял.   
      - Я сде­лаю, я так сде­лаю, что ма­ло не по­кажет­ся. По­дож­ди, при­дет еще твое вре­мя.  
      - Ты рас­счи­тыва­ешь на по­мощь дру­зей? – спро­сил Ота­бек. Юра мор­гнул, рас­слы­шав иро­нию. Зна­чит, слу­хи дош­ли и до не­го то­же.   
      - А чо, да­же у это­го ущер­бно­го есть друзья, - Кир кив­нул на Пли­сец­ко­го. Ал­тын изог­нул бровь.  
      - А где твои?  
      Ки­рилл рас­крыл рот от­ве­тить, по­том ог­ля­нул­ся. Из че­тырех об­мо­роч­ных тел ос­та­лось толь­ко двое, а все ос­таль­ные друж­ки ус­пе­ли сбе­жать, ос­та­вив во­жака стаи на рас­терза­ние. Юра смот­рел, как од­ноклас­сник рас­те­рян­но ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся, яв­но не зная, что ска­зать и как ре­аги­ровать. Пли­сец­кий по­косил­ся на Ота­бека. Тот смот­рел спо­кой­но, как обыч­но, толь­ко склад­ка меж­ду бро­вей ни­куда не де­лась.   
      - Я с ва­ми еще раз­бе­русь. Обо­ими, - крик­нул Кир и, под­хва­тив сум­ку, по­торо­пил­ся сбе­жать.   
      Юра на нег­ну­щих­ся но­гах по­дошел к сво­ему рюк­за­ку, под­хва­тил его, про­верил, не по­реза­ли ли, по­ка они тут бои без пра­вил ус­тра­ива­ли. Бок бо­лел, ны­ли сте­сан­ные кос­тяшки.   
      - Ты как? – спро­сил Ота­бек. Юра обер­нулся. Ота­бек уже стер кровь с ли­ца. Брыз­ги бы­ли мел­кие, с па­ры ша­гов и не слиш­ком за­мет­но, ес­ли не осо­бо прис­матри­вать­ся.   
      - Нор­маль­но.   
      Ни хре­на не нор­маль­но. Он мо­раль­но был го­тов к то­му, что день он за­кон­чит в боль­ни­це, при­думы­вая, как ус­по­ко­ить де­да. Он не ожи­дал, что Ота­бек выс­ко­чит из ни­от­ку­да, да­же не ду­мая из­ме­нять сво­им при­выч­кам, и раз­го­нит эту со­бачью сво­ру, уг­ро­хав чет­ве­рых так хлад­нокров­но, слов­но всю свою жизнь толь­ко тем и за­нимал­ся, что рас­ки­дывал в шта­беля те­ла не­угод­ных, рис­кнув­ших встать у не­го на пу­ти. А еще Юра и не ду­мал, что Ота­бек мо­жет взбе­сить­ся до та­кой сте­пени, что ста­нови­лось страш­но прос­то на­ходить­ся в ра­ди­усе мень­ше трех мет­ров. И все толь­ко по­тому, что Юру об­ло­жили, как зве­ря на охо­те. Он не ожи­дал, что друг по­явит­ся так вов­ре­мя и най­дет его…  
      Стоп.   
      А как он его во­об­ще на­шел? Да еще и так быс­тро – Ота­бек же ра­ботал на дру­гом кон­це го­рода. И как уз­нал, что что-то не в по­ряд­ке? При­чем, не в пер­вый раз уже. Что, блядь, во­об­ще за хрень про­ис­хо­дит с этим ка­захом?   
      - Я про­вожу. Ма­ло ли, вдруг вер­нутся, - ска­зал Ал­тын и нес­пешно по­шел в сто­рону до­ма Пли­сец­ких. Юра не то­ропил­ся сле­дом. Он впе­рил взгляд в спи­ну, при­выч­но за­тяну­тую в ко­жу, зная, что Ота­бек по­чувс­тву­ет, и спро­сил:  
      - Ты же по­нима­ешь, что у те­бя нет оп­равда­ний?  
      Ота­бек за­мер. По­мед­лив, по­вер­нулся к Юре. Взгляд был ус­та­лый, с го­речью по­полам.   
      - Да.   
      И все. Ни­каких объ­яс­не­ний, ни­каких по­пыток оп­равдать­ся или сов­рать.   
      - И ни­чего не ска­жешь?  
      Ота­бек без­звуч­но вы­дох­нул – раз­ду­лись ши­рокие ноз­дри.   
      - У ме­ня нет оп­равда­ний.   
      Ал­тын смот­рел пря­мо, не ми­гая и как-то об­ре­чен­но. Слов­но го­товил­ся ус­лы­шать дав­но ожи­да­емый при­говор.   
      - Что, во­об­ще? За весь ме­сяц не наб­ра­лось ни од­но­го «по­тому что»? За весь еба­ный ме­сяц ни ра­зу ни­чего не объ­яс­нить нор­маль­но, или не ска­зать хо­тя бы «да­вай по­том»? Что за хуй­ня, блядь?  
      Ме­сяц – слиш­ком ма­ло для от­кро­вений. Юра по­нимал. Он и сам не то­ропил­ся рас­ска­зывать сов­сем все, но од­но де­ло – рас­ска­зывать о ма­лень­ких се­мей­ных скан­да­лах и сов­сем дру­гое – скры­вать ка­кую-то ди­кую дичь, по­тому что поч­ти все, что бы­ло свя­зано с Ота­беком, не бы­ло нор­маль­но. Это пу­гало, это тре­вожи­ло и зас­тавля­ло нер­вно обо­рачи­вать­ся по пять раз на сто мет­ров. Пли­сец­кий орал – нап­ря­жение, ад­ре­налин, страх и злость тре­бова­ли вы­хода.  
      - Ка­кого хуя ты по­яв­ля­ешь­ся как еба­ное при­виде­ние и ис­че­за­ешь так же? Я пер­вое вре­мя ду­мал, что у ме­ня уже кры­ша едет и ты мне, блядь, при­видел­ся. Пиз­да, зво­ните 03, Пли­сец­кий еб­нулся! От­ку­да, ты, мать твою, все зна­ешь? От­ку­да, блядь, ты все уз­на­ешь че­рез ми­нуту, да­же ес­ли ты на дру­гом кон­це го­рода? Что это за хуй­ня? Я не по­нимаю! Я го­тов по­верить уже во что угод­но, да­же в твои шу­точ­ки с кол­ду­нами, блядь!  
      Юра впе­рил взгляд в до­рогу. Хо­рошо, что ас­фальт тут ког­да-то про­ложи­ли, ина­че кур­тку приш­лось бы не сти­рать, а, на­вер­ное, вы­киды­вать.   
      - Ка­кого хуя ты во­об­ще по­явил­ся здесь? Ка­кого хуя ты за ме­ня так вце­пил­ся? Ка­кого хуя так пу­гать…  
      Ота­бек ока­зыва­ет­ся слиш­ком близ­ко, вцеп­ля­ет­ся в пле­чи. Юра вскри­кива­ет. Ал­тын смот­рит серь­ез­но, бо­лез­ненно хму­рит­ся и прос­ле­жива­ет паль­ца­ми пле­чо, в ко­торое вце­пил­ся, удер­жи­вая Юру нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад. Хват­ка у не­го же­лез­ная, зна­ет, что на пле­че ос­та­нут­ся си­няки – нес­коль­ко от­вра­титель­ных си­них пя­тен на блед­ной ко­же.   
      Ота­бек смот­рит в гла­за.  
      - Ни­ког­да не бой­ся ме­ня, по­жалуй­ста. Что бы ни слу­чилось, я не при­чиню те­бе вре­да, ни­ког­да, ни за что, ни при ка­ких об­сто­ятель­ствах.   
      Юра щу­рит­ся и хо­чет вы­дать еще од­ну ти­раду на те­му то­го, что по­нят­нее ни­хуя не ста­ло, но Ота­бек опус­ка­ет го­лову и впер­вые пря­чет взгляд – прос­то зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за и ка­ча­ет го­ловой.   
      - Я все рас­ска­жу. Обо всем. Но не сей­час.   
      Пли­сец­кий дол­го бо­рет­ся с же­лани­ем на­орать на дру­га, тот сто­ит как под гиль­оти­ной и поч­ти дро­жит от нап­ря­жения.   
      - Рас­ска­жешь, - ро­ня­ет на­конец-то Юра сквозь зу­бы и это зву­чит как при­каз. Ота­бек об­легчен­но взды­ха­ет, сно­ва прос­ле­жива­ет паль­ца­ми пле­чо. Юра вы­вора­чива­ет­ся, идет впе­ред. Он поч­ти не слы­шит ша­гов Ота­бека, толь­ко зна­ет, что ка­зах прис­тро­ил­ся чуть по­зади сбо­ку. Ка­кое-то вре­мя они идут мол­ча, слов­но за­быв о дра­ке, ссо­ре и но­ка­ути­рован­ных те­лах по­зади. Юра да­же не пы­та­ет­ся что-то ска­зать, по­тому что все сно­ва за­кон­чится воз­му­щен­ны­ми воп­ля­ми, а яс­ности не уве­личит­ся ни на грамм.   
      - По­чему они к те­бе при­цепи­лись? – спра­шива­ет Ота­бек. Пли­сец­кий зло ши­пит и ру­га­ет­ся сквозь зу­бы, по­миная Ки­рил­ла и всю его род­ню до седь­мо­го ко­лена вклю­читель­но.   
      - По­тому что за­хоте­лось.   
      Ота­бек ни­чего не го­ворит и Юра нег­ромко от­ве­ча­ет.  
      - Сна­чала, в млад­ших клас­сах цеп­ля­лись из-за де­да. Ну, те­бе, на­вер­ное, уже рас­ска­зыва­ли, что с Пли­сец­ки­ми луч­ше не во­дить­ся, вся­кую хер­ню на этот счет.   
      Ота­бек кив­нул.  
      - Ну вот. Сна­чала по­это­му. По­том – по­тому что на­до бы­ло на ком-то сор­вать зло. На сво­их друж­ках вро­де как не ко­миль­фо, а в друж­ки за­писы­вались все, кто не мог дать Ки­рил­лу сда­чи. Он за па­ру лет вы­махал в хо­дячий шкаф и тех, кто да­вал от­пор, ста­нови­лось все мень­ше. По­том вся­кое уже за уши при­тяги­валось. И что я у учи­телей в лю­бим­чи­ках, по­тому и от­лични­ком был, и за Кать­ку, - ви­дя не­пони­мание в гла­зах Ал­ты­на, Юра ко­рот­ко объ­яс­нил, - Ну, она ко мне клинья под­би­вала, а я ее пос­лал. Она к Ки­рил­лу пош­ла, что-то на уши ему нас­висте­ла.   
      - И это то­же ста­ло по­водом.  
      - Угу.   
      Про пос­леднюю из при­чин Юра не ска­зал. Ота­бек пос­мотрел ис­ко­са, по­том сно­ва впе­ред. Спро­сил, не гля­дя на Юру:  
      - А по­том и за то, что им ка­залось, буд­то ты по­хож на де­вуш­ку.   
      Юра фыр­кнул, не зло – смеш­но ста­ло, как ак­ку­рат­но Ота­бек пы­тал­ся сфор­му­лиро­вать фра­зу.   
      -Да. За это то­же.   
      До са­мого до­ма шли мол­ча. У ка­лит­ки при­тор­мо­зили, Ота­бек во двор за­ходить не то­ропил­ся, вы­тащил смя­тую пач­ку си­гарет, по­вер­тел в ру­ках. Юра до­гадал­ся, что Ал­тын те­ребил ее всю до­рогу и по­мор­щился. Опять ды­мом тя­нуть бу­дет.   
      - Лю­ди не лю­бят тех, кто от­ли­ча­ет­ся, вы­бива­ет­ся из стаи. Лю­ди ру­ководс­тву­ют­ся ин­стинкта­ми. И ча­ще все­го они пре­об­ла­да­ют над ра­зумом.   
      Юра мор­гнул.  
      - За­чем ты мне это го­воришь?  
      Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами. Юра ус­та­ло вздох­нул. Нер­вный вы­шел де­нек. А ведь он еще да­же не за­кон­чился.   
      - Зай­дешь?  
      - Мне на ра­боту вер­нуть­ся на­до. А ты бок по­бере­ги. И кос­тяшки смажь, по­том за­сох­нет – стя­нет.  
      Юра ки­нул, спох­ва­тил­ся.  
      - А ты...  
      И осек­ся. Ру­ки Ота­бека бы­ли чис­тые. Не пос­тра­дали от дра­ки.   
      Юра ис­подлобья пос­мотрел на дру­га. Тот по­жал пле­чами.  
      - Я бил пра­виль­но. Кос­тяшки не сколь­зят, мень­ше шан­сов обод­рать. Мо­гу на­учить.   
      - Ты драть­ся учил­ся спе­цом, что ли?  
      Ота­бек кив­нул.  
      - Все вре­мя, по­ка жил до­ма. Го­род боль­шой, к то­му же, я стар­ший, на­до уметь за­щищать свою семью. В том чис­ле и так.   
      - На­учишь, - сог­ла­сил­ся Пли­сец­кий, дер­нул ка­лит­ку, по­мор­щился от прон­зи­тель­но­го скри­па. А под ру­кой Ота­бека всег­да мол­ча­ла, или он че­рез за­бор ла­зил – в тем­но­те же не вид­но, а пос­ле се­год­няшне­го Юра го­тов был по­верить во что угод­но.   
      - При­ходи ве­чером, - ска­зал. Ота­бек кив­нул, вы­тащил за­жигал­ку.   
      На крыль­це Юра обер­нулся. Ал­тын уже шел по до­роге, тща­тель­но об­хо­дя грязь и ямы на ас­фаль­те, уже с си­гаре­той в зу­бах. На­вер­ное, это еще од­на при­чина, по ко­торой Ота­бек не но­сил пер­чатки – по­думал Юра и на­лег на тя­желую дверь. 

***

  
      Де­ду, ко­неч­но же, приш­лось все рас­ска­зать. Ни­колай по­сето­вал, ко­неч­но, что вну­ка так и не ос­та­вили пос­ле прош­ло­го ра­за. Но Юра толь­ко по­жал пле­чами, не­лов­ко от­шу­тил­ся, мол, пар­ням же на­до иног­да хвос­ты пе­тушить, вы­яс­нять от­но­шения ку­лака­ми. Уметь за­щищать свое, да­же та­ким спо­собом, ес­ли при­дет­ся, - пов­то­рил Юра за Ота­беком и пос­мотрел ис­ко­са на де­да, сле­дя за ре­ак­ци­ей. Ни­колай хмык­нул, ка­жет­ся одоб­ри­тель­но. Хо­рошо.   
      Ота­бек при­шел рань­ше обыч­но­го, на­писал смс-ку Юре, что уже на мес­те. Ни­колай, наб­лю­дая за то­роп­ли­выми сбо­рами вну­ка, пох­мы­кал в бо­роду.  
      - Твой друг при­шел?  
      - А? Ага, - кив­нул Юра, взгля­дом отыс­ки­вая пер­чатки на пол­ке. Пос­те­пен­но теп­ле­ло, вес­на за­бира­ла власть по­нем­но­гу, поч­ти не­замет­но, но по ве­черам все еще бы­ло хо­лод­но. Фев­раль слов­но стре­мил­ся за­тянуть зи­му по­доль­ше, не же­лал от­да­вать уп­равле­ние, зло цеп­лялся ле­дяны­ми зу­бами, от­ку­сывая теп­ло от пос­те­пен­но ста­новив­ше­гося длин­нее дня.   
      Юра на­лег на дверь раз, дру­гой: со вто­рого под­да­лась. Мусь­ка мя­ук­ну­ла и при­выч­но за­няла мес­то на по­докон­ни­ке. Ота­бек теп­ло улыб­нулся Юре.  
      - Как ты? – спро­сил вмес­то при­ветс­твия. Пли­сец­кий кив­нул.  
      - Нор­маль­но. Реб­ра, прав­да, как кар­ти­на им­прес­си­онис­та, - фыр­кнул. Ал­тын нах­му­рил­ся, - а так нор­маль­но, лег­ко от­де­лал­ся. Спа­сибо.   
      Ота­бек мор­гнул, кив­нул в от­вет.  
      - Не за что. Прав­да.   
      Юра мог пос­по­рить. По боль­шо­му сче­ту ему по­вез­ло. Он ожи­дал, что его сва­лит вто­рым же уда­ром, а по­том Кир с удо­воль­стви­ем и со вку­сом от­пи­на­ет его так, что ос­та­лось бы прос­то по­кор­но ждать ско­рую. Бы­ли слу­чаи.   
      - Юр, - на­чал Ота­бек, хму­ря бро­ви, - по­чему на не­го не най­дут уп­ра­ву?  
      - А что с ним сде­ла­ешь? – по­жал пле­чами Пли­сец­кий, опер­ся пле­чом о стол­бик крыль­ца, - ро­дите­лям пос­рать, на уче­те он и так сто­ит.  
      - А по­садить? На­вер­ня­ка же бы­ли пре­цеден­ты.  
      - Бы­ли. А тол­ку? Ник­то на не­го ни­чего не пи­шет – у его па­паши ку­ча зна­комых. Ни­чего не добь­ешь­ся, толь­ко проб­лем не обе­решь­ся по­том.  
      - По­ка что он на­пада­ет на ро­вес­ни­ков, по­тому что не хва­тит сил на тех, кто стар­ше. Но так же бу­дет не всег­да, - уп­рямс­тво­вал Ота­бек. Юра вздох­нул. Ну да, а что они-то мо­гут сде­лать?  
      - Ну, ся­дет, зна­чит.   
      - Пос­ле то­го, как кто-то пос­тра­да­ет.  
      Пли­сец­кий дер­нул пле­чом.  
      - Ну че­го ты ко мне при­цепил­ся-то? Я что мо­гу сде­лать? – бро­сил раз­дра­жен­но. Ота­бек от­ве­тил не­чита­емым и ка­ким-то за­дум­чи­вым взгля­дом.   
      - Я не об­ви­няю те­бя. Прос­то мыс­ли вслух.   
      Он вы­тащил си­гаре­ту, пок­ру­тил в паль­цах, спря­тал. Юра по­мор­щился. От Ал­ты­на от­четли­во тя­нуло ды­мом. Юра знал, что Ота­бек ку­рил, толь­ко ког­да де­ла шли не­важ­но и па­лил­ся на этом страш­но, хоть и не рас­ска­зывал о сво­их неп­ри­ят­ностях ни­ког­да.   
      - Ты сколь­ко за се­год­ня вы­курил?  
      Ота­бек де­ла­ет та­кое ли­цо, что Юра фыр­ка­ет. Слов­но ре­бен­ка пой­ма­ли за во­ровс­твом пе­ченья.   
      - Не так мно­го, - от­ве­ча­ет ка­зах, - силь­но слыш­но?  
      - За­мет­но. Бро­сай.   
      Ота­бек не от­ве­ча­ет. Юра обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к не­му, смот­рит в упор.  
      - На­фиг се­бя тра­вить?   
      Ал­тын зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, упи­ра­ет­ся за­тыл­ком в ме­тал­ли­чес­кую тру­бу.   
      - Я на­чал в че­тыр­надцать.  
      - Тем бо­лее, бро­сай! – воз­му­ща­ет­ся Юра. Ни­колай ког­да-то ос­но­ватель­но про­мыл вну­ку моз­ги на эту те­му, но его ни­ког­да и не тя­нуло на ку­рево. За­то от­вра­щение к си­гаре­там при­вил ос­но­ватель­но.   
      - Бро­шу, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Ота­бек, улы­ба­ясь, при­от­кры­ва­ет один глаз, смот­рит на Юру, - ес­ли ты так нас­та­ива­ешь, - тя­нет нем­но­го ле­ниво. Юра фыр­ка­ет, тол­ка­ет дру­га в пле­чо.   
      - Я со­ветую. Раз в твою го­лову ум­ные мыс­ли не при­ходят, я, так и быть, по­делюсь сво­ими.   
      Ота­бек па­ру раз шум­но вы­дыха­ет воз­дух – вмес­то сме­ха, щу­рясь, смот­рит в не­бо.   
      - Все еще неп­ри­выч­но, что столь­ко де­ревь­ев вок­руг. Я при­вык, что не­бо вид­но всег­да.   
      - Так в го­роде же не так, - удив­ля­ет­ся Пли­сец­кий, тя­нет мол­нию на кур­тке, зас­те­гива­ясь по са­мый нос.  
      - Я не в цен­тре жил. Бли­же к ок­ра­ине. От­ту­да и за го­род вы­бирать­ся быс­трее.  
      - У те­бя мо­тоцикл есть? – за­дал Юра дав­но ин­те­ресу­ющий воп­рос.  
      - Есть. Но я на нем ред­ко ез­жу.  
      - По­чему?  
      - До­рога пар­ши­вая. В пре­делах го­рода про­ще пеш­ком, или на го­род­ском тран­спор­те. А за го­род я вы­бира­юсь не так уж час­то.   
      «Зря», - ду­ма­ет Юра и при­киды­ва­ет, что, ког­да бо­лее-ме­нее про­сох­нет, нуж­но бу­дет выб­рать­ся в лес. А то сос­ку­чил­ся уже по от­сутс­твию лю­дей и ди­кими за­паха­ми. Ночью они слыш­ны, да­же в го­роде: ночь пах­нет осо­бен­но, заг­лу­шая да­же за­пах го­рода, че­лове­чес­ко­го при­сутс­твия. От это­го за­паха под­ни­ма­ет­ся что-то внут­ри, древ­нее, тем­ное, ди­кое. И ощу­щения по­том – слов­но ал­ко­голь­но­го че­го хлеб­нул.   
      - Про­катишь как-ни­будь? – про­сит Юра. Ота­бек улы­ба­ет­ся.  
      - Толь­ко вто­рой шлем раз­до­буду.   
      Дверь от­кры­ва­ет­ся и из до­ма выг­ля­дыва­ет Ни­колай. При­щурив­шись, рас­смат­ри­ва­ет пар­ней. Ал­тын вып­рямля­ет­ся, сра­зу слов­но зак­ры­ва­ет­ся: на ли­це – очень веж­ли­вое вы­раже­ние, как у япон­цев, ког­да они на­чаль­ство слу­ша­ют. Юра на юту­бе ви­дел: слов­но си­лико­новую мас­ку на­пяли­ва­ют сра­зу.  
      - Че­го на мо­розе тор­чи­те? Заш­ли бы в дом, а то прос­ту­дитесь еще.   
      Юра ко­сит­ся на дру­га. Тот ед­ва за­мет­но улы­ба­ет­ся – ес­ли бы уви­дел Ота­бека впер­вые, то и не по­нял бы. Что его так раз­ве­сели­ло?  
      - Впер­вые в дом и с пус­ты­ми ру­ками – не­хоро­шо, - ка­ча­ет го­ловой Ал­тын. Ни­колай хмы­ка­ет.   
      - Мы ско­ро, де­да, - го­ворит Юра, ко­сит­ся в ок­но. Мусь­ки на по­докон­ни­ке нет.   
      - Ну, смот­ри.  
      Юра обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к дру­гу.  
      - Что за при­кол? Ты ж не пер­вый раз уже…  
      - Од­но де­ло – двор. Дру­гое де­ло – дом. Слы­шал: «мой дом – моя кре­пость»? В но­вый дом с пус­ты­ми ру­ками вхо­дить – не бу­дет доб­ра.   
      Юра чувс­тву­ет, как у не­го ок­ругля­ют­ся гла­за.  
      - Ни фи­га се­бе, у вас там за­коны.  
      - Это не толь­ко у нас, - ка­ча­ет го­ловой Ота­бек, Юра фыр­ка­ет в от­вет, все еще гля­дя на не­го, как на при­виде­ние.  
      - Да ну, это же ба­буш­ки­ны сказ­ки все!  
      Дед то­же час­то упо­минал что-то эда­кое, но Юра сто­ичес­ки иг­но­риро­вал все при­меты и су­еве­рия, в раз­го­воре де­лая вид, что ко­неч­но же он ве­рит, де­да, ты че­го, я же не ду­рак, знаю, что не зря так го­ворят.   
      Ота­бек смот­рит стран­но, слов­но изу­ча­ет Юру как ка­кое-то наг­лядное по­собие.  
      - Су­еве­рия и при­меты не на пус­том мес­те бы­ли при­дума­ны.  
      - И все они прав­да? – фыр­ка­ет тот, скла­дыва­ет ру­ки на гру­ди, нас­мешли­во гля­дя на дру­га. Ота­бек ко­рот­ко ус­ме­ха­ет­ся кра­ем рта.  
      - Не все, ко­неч­но. Ес­ли кош­ка пе­рехо­дит до­рогу, то жи­вот­ное прос­то идет по сво­им де­лам. То же и с солью. М, но не всей, - до­бав­ля­ет за­чем-то. Юра под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви.  
      - А с ка­кой?  
      - Рас­сы­пан­ной.  
      - А ка­кая еще бы­ва­ет? – Юра рас­те­ряно че­шет за ухом, не зная, как от­но­сить­ся к то­му, что ему вот тут ве­ща­ют на серь­ез­ных щах. На воп­рос Ота­бек не от­ве­ча­ет – ве­дет пле­чами, от­во­дит взгляд, пре­уве­личе­но вни­матель­но рас­смат­ри­вая зас­не­жен­ный куст у за­бора. Юра взды­ха­ет. Зна­чит, от­ве­та не дож­дется, - Ну, а ес­ли не с пус­ты­ми ру­ками, то с чем?  
      - С хле­бом. Круг­лым.   
      Нет, ну это не­воз­можно.  
      Юра от­кро­вен­но ржет. Туф­та ка­кая. Из об­ласти ска­зочек мес­тных жи­телей об обо­рот­нях, ко­торые во­дят­ся в ле­су, и шу­точек Ота­бека о кол­ду­нах.  
      Юра об­ры­ва­ет смех.   
      Ота­бек смот­рит на не­го, не оби­жа­ясь на нас­мешку и не­дове­рие, и ни­чего не от­ри­цая. Он во­об­ще ни­ког­да не врал. Ес­ли не мог от­ве­тить – ме­нял те­му, вот так вот зна­комо по­водил пле­чами, слов­но хо­тел от­де­лать­ся прос­тым «не знаю», но ложь от­верга­ла его са­ма. Юра ду­ма­ет: а ес­ли спро­сить пря­мо, что он от­ве­тит? Или сде­ла­ет?  
      - Юр, ты че­го? – оза­бочен­но спра­шива­ет Ота­бек, ка­са­ет­ся пле­ча. То­го са­мого, на ко­тором пос­ле креп­кой хват­ки все-та­ки по­каза­лись си­ние пят­на – пять ак­ку­рат­ных чет­ких от­ме­тин, слов­но пал­кой ткну­ли.   
      Под­росток смар­ги­ва­ет вос­по­мина­ние о се­год­няшней дра­ке.   
      - Ни­чего, - и пе­рево­дит те­му, - слу­шай, ты го­ворил, что что-то зна­ешь о соз­везди­ях. Рас­ска­жи, а?  
      Нег­ласный до­говор с са­мого на­чал друж­бы: ес­ли кто-то что-то не хо­чет рас­ска­зывать, не хо­чет го­ворить о чем-то по ка­кой бы то ни бы­ло при­чине, вто­рой не нас­та­ива­ет. Обо­им есть, что скры­вать, хо­тя Юра по­нял, что Ота­бек скры­ва­ет ку­да боль­ше.   
      - Рас­ска­жу, - ки­ва­ет Ал­тын, про­жигая прис­таль­ным, слиш­ком мно­го зна­ющим взгля­дом, - Хо­чешь, про Ори­он?


	5. Chapter 5

      Не­деля прош­ла спо­кой­но. Ота­бек вы­бирал­ся, ког­да мог, про­водить Юру до до­ма. Осо­бен­но на гла­за од­ноклас­сни­кам не по­падал­ся, но они, да­же ес­ли и ви­дели, де­лали вид, что ка­заха не су­щес­тву­ет. По­ка не спра­шива­ли в от­кры­тую – сме­ялись толь­ко, да под­ка­лыва­ли. И смот­ре­ли так, буд­то зна­ли ка­кой-то стыд­ный сек­рет. Юра мыс­ленно слал их нах­рен, а ес­ли цеп­ля­лись – еще и вслух.   
      Пят­ни­ца вы­далась по­лег­че – от­ме­нили два пос­ледних уро­ка, а Ота­бека от­пусти­ли с ра­боты.  
      – А че­го это те­бя по­жале­ли? – по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Юра.  
      – Ра­ботал без вы­ход­ных поч­ти, – от­ве­тил Ал­тын и, ог­ля­дев­шись, по­тащил Юру к ларь­ку, спро­сил что-то у про­дав­ца.   
      – На те­бе что, па­шут там? – нах­му­рил­ся Юра. На­вер­ня­ка же спус­ка­ют на тор­мо­зах: не­рус­ский, да еще и па­рень мо­лодой яв­но. Об­ла­пошить та­ких – лю­бо-до­рого. А Вень­ка, у ко­торо­го ра­ботал Ота­бек, хоть и был от­личным мас­те­ром, ре­пута­цию имел не слиш­ком хо­рошую. Ско­рее все­го, и пла­тил мень­ше.   
      – Дер­жи, – Ота­бек вру­чил Юре бул­ку и чай, – бур­ча­ние за квар­тал слыш­но.   
      Юра фыр­кнул, но спо­рить не стал.   
      –Не па­шут. Прос­то до­ма си­деть не ин­те­рес­но. А на ра­боте ру­ки за­няты и пла­тят свер­ху.   
      Шли мол­ча. Ота­бек пер­вый го­ворить не лю­бил, а Юра был за­нят. Впро­чем, мол­ча­ли лег­ко.   
      По­года все еще не ра­дова­ла теп­лом. Пос­ле пред­ска­зан­но­го Ал­ты­ном сне­гопа­да мо­розы ус­ту­пали не­охот­но, но ста­нови­лось теп­лее, вес­на пе­реби­рала власть не­ук­лонно. Юра под­ста­вил ли­цо сол­нцу, выг­ля­нув­ше­му из-за туч. Теп­ла хо­телось. И в лес. Но сей­час не вы­берешь­ся – увяз­нешь в гря­зи, тра­ва-то еще не прок­лю­нулась. За­то пер­вые цве­ты – са­мые мо­розос­той­кие – уже на­вер­ня­ка про­бились сквозь ис­тончив­ший­ся пласт сне­га, выг­ля­нули, по­тяну­лись к хо­лод­но­му еще сол­нцу, ед­ва ви­димо­му сквозь се­рые ту­чи и гус­тые вет­ки де­ревь­ев.  
      Юра вгрыз­ся в аро­мат­ное мяг­кое тес­то. Ота­бек отоб­рал ста­кан­чик, выб­ро­сил в ур­ну. Юра нах­му­рил­ся, ин­стинктив­но прид­ви­нул­ся бли­же к Ота­беку в по­ис­ках за­щиты. Ал­тын ско­сил гла­за, прос­ле­дил взгляд Пли­сец­ко­го. Тот смот­рел на то­щую бро­дячую со­баку. Реб­ра тор­ча­ли ду­гой под шку­рой, ко­жа об­тя­нула че­реп, хвост под­жат, шерсть сва­ляв­ша­яся, тус­клая. Не­дол­го про­тянет, бе­дола­га. Ота­бек бес­це­ремон­но отор­вал ку­сок от юри­ной бул­ки и при­сел на кор­точки, при­мани­вая жи­вот­ное.  
      – Эй, ты че­го, она ж ди­кая, – пе­репо­лошил­ся Юра, за­быв воз­му­тить­ся то­му, что его наг­ло обоб­ра­ли.  
      – Она не тро­нет.   
      – От­ку­да зна­ешь?  
      «От­ку­да ты все, мать твою, зна­ешь?» – по­думал Юра в оче­ред­ной раз. Ота­бек знал, ка­залось, все и обо всем. Он знал все о нас­тро­ении Юры, знал, где тот на­ходит­ся и что де­ла­ет. Пли­сец­кий, вро­де и при­вык нем­но­го, ско­рее да­же прос­то сми­рил­ся, это поч­ти не пу­гало уже, но сби­вало с тол­ку, по­тому что Ота­бек не стал­ке­рил. Не сле­дил за Юрой, не хо­дил за ним по пя­там, а прос­то знал. Хо­тя, черт его зна­ет, мо­жет и хо­дил, как не­видим­ка. Умел же ис­че­зать и по­яв­лять­ся из ни­от­ку­да. И кто зна­ет, что умел еще.   
      Двор­ня­га по­дош­ла ос­то­рож­но, то и де­ло ко­сясь на Юру.  
      – При­сядь. Она бо­ит­ся.   
      – Еще че­го, – воз­му­тил­ся Юра, – ки­нет­ся же.  
      – Не ки­нет­ся, – от­ве­тил Ал­тын и до­бавил же­лез­ным то­ном, ко­торый не пре­дус­матри­вал дру­гого от­ве­та, – а да­же ес­ли взду­ма­ет, даль­ше ме­ня не уй­дет.   
      Юра не на­шел, что от­ве­тить и при­сел у Ал­ты­на за спи­ной. Со­бакам не смот­рят в гла­за, – вспом­нил он и пе­ревел взгляд, наб­лю­дая за пси­ной бо­ковым зре­ни­ем. Она по­дош­ла ос­то­рож­но, кра­дучись, взя­ла у Ота­беку с ру­ки бул­ку. Юра по­холо­дел, ког­да зу­бы ока­зались сов­сем ря­дом со смуг­лы­ми паль­ца­ми, но жи­вот­ное да­же не кос­ну­лось ла­дони, взяв пред­ло­жен­ное, и сло­пало его в два хлоп­ка зу­бас­той пастью. Ота­бек про­тянул ру­ку, ак­ку­рат­но пог­ла­дил по мор­де, по­том уве­рен­нее, по­чесал при­жатые уши. Двор­ня­га прим­ле­ла, при­щури­ла гла­за, рас­ста­вила ла­пы по­шире, приг­ну­ла го­лову, под­ста­вив шею под ру­ку.  
      – Ты кол­дун, блин, – ше­потом вы­дох­нул Юра. Ота­бек улыб­нулся, по­вер­нулся к не­му.  
      – Она мир­ная. К не­кото­рым до­маш­ним под­хо­дить страш­нее, чем к этой.  
      Юра кив­нул. Он знал. Еще как знал.   
      Пом­нил, как со­сед­ский до­бер­ман ре­шил, что пя­тилет­ний па­цан – неп­ло­хая иг­рушка вмес­то по­терян­ной или за­рытой где-то и по­забы­той по­том кос­ти. Выр­вался со дво­ра, вы­летел чер­ной злой ра­кетой за во­рота, на­летел злоб­ным зу­бас­тым вих­рем, рвал не на шут­ку. Спас­ло то, что бы­ла зи­ма: плот­ная дуб­ленка не да­ла ос­трым клы­кам дос­тать до мо­лодо­го мя­са сра­зу, а по­том по­дос­пе­ли со­седи, от­та­щили жи­вот­ное, еще и ора­ли на ис­те­ка­юще­го кровью ре­бен­ка, что «на кой хрен бы­ло драз­нить со­баку, у­ебок ма­лолет­ний!» Кто-то выз­вал ско­рую и дру­гие со­седи, по­жалев­шие ре­бен­ка, по­еха­ли с ним в боль­ни­цу, с рук на ру­ки пе­реда­ли де­ду, де­журив­ше­му тог­да. Пос­тра­дали толь­ко ру­ки – пред­плечья бы­ли изод­ра­ны и шить приш­лось дол­го, швов бы­ло мно­го. Юра ни­ког­да не был осо­бо плак­си­вым ре­бен­ком, но тог­да сле­зы сдер­жать не по­луча­лось и маль­чик пла­кал, за­кусы­вая гу­бы, ти­хо хны­кал, и сер­ди­то ши­пел: да чтоб он сдох! Ни­колай дол­го ру­гал­ся с со­седя­ми, хо­тел пой­ти по ка­ким-то ин­стан­ци­ям, тем бо­лее, что до­бер­ман пор­вал не толь­ко Юру и до не­го уже бы­ло нес­коль­ко жертв, но уп­ра­вы на дур­ных со­седей най­ти не по­луча­лось. Впро­чем, жа­ловать­ся ста­ло рез­ко не на ко­го: со­бака из­дохла на сле­ду­ющий же день, сно­ва выр­вавшись на сво­боду и за­путав­шись в ка­кой-то сет­ке. А хо­зя­ева рез­ко за­боле­ли и по­пали в боль­ни­цу че­рез па­ру дней, где встре­тились с Ни­кола­ем и са­мими Юрой. Най­ти при­чину бо­лез­ни, вы­едав­шей двух еще вче­ра здо­ровых лю­дей все не уда­валось. По­лежав в па­лате и нас­лу­шав­шись вся­кого-раз­но­го о Пли­сец­ких, го­ре-со­бако­воды про­сили про­щения и вы­мали­вали его стоя пе­ред Юрой на ко­ленях. Юра тог­да бур­кнул что-то вро­де «про­щаю» и дур­ную, аб­со­лют­но здо­ровую па­роч­ку вы­писа­ли ут­ром на сле­ду­ющий день. Из го­рода они у­еха­ли. Юра пло­хо пом­нил са­мих со­седей. В па­мяти на­мер­тво от­пе­чата­лась толь­ко блес­тевшие ос­трые зу­бы, чер­ное пят­но, ко­торое на­виса­ло свер­ху, зас­ло­няя не­бо, и ужас, от ко­торо­го за­ложи­ло уши.   
      А шра­мов от уку­сов не ос­та­лось сов­сем.   
      – Со­баки… ну их. Кош­ки луч­ше.  
      Ота­бек мот­нул го­ловой, по­чесал пе­рено­сицу двор­ня­ги.   
      – Со­баки не злые. Зве­ри в прин­ци­пе не злые. Ес­ли со­бака ки­да­ет­ся, зна­чит, она го­лод­на, она чувс­тву­ет уг­ро­зу се­бе, по­томс­тву, или сво­ей тер­ри­тории. До­маш­ние мо­гут ки­дать­ся по на­уче­нию. Но тог­да проб­ле­ма не в со­баке, а в хо­зя­евах.   
      – Но ди­кие все рав­но же…  
      – Да, – обор­вал Ал­тын, дер­нул при­жатое ухо, и со­бака пос­мотре­ла вни­матель­но, ткну­лась лю­бопыт­ным но­сом в ла­донь, – по­тому что лю­дям про­ще зак­рыть гла­за на проб­ле­му, а по­том, ког­да она нач­нет грызть их за но­ги, ре­шать ра­дикаль­но. И сно­ва пус­кать на са­мотек, ког­да все уля­жет­ся, не де­лая ни­каких вы­водов. Проб­ле­ма не в со­баках.   
      Юра по­мол­чал, не зная, что от­ве­тить. Прав же.   
      Ота­бек по­тянул­ся к Юре.  
      – Дай ру­ку.  
      Пли­сец­кий мор­гнул, пос­мотрел на двор­ня­гу, за­мотал го­ловой.  
      – Еще че­го!  
      – Бо­ишь­ся? – по­нима­юще спро­сил Ал­тын. Юра зло фыр­кнул.  
      – Ни­чего не бо­юсь!  
      – Со стра­хом так не спра­вить­ся.  
      – Я же ска­зал…  
      – Дай ру­ку, – нас­та­ивал Ота­бек и смот­рел так, как Юра не­нави­дел: не­мига­юще, пря­мо в ду­шу, ми­нуя гла­за. И хо­телось сде­лать что угод­но, толь­ко бы он пе­рес­тал так смот­реть, – Все бу­дет хо­рошо.   
      Юра си­дел мол­ча, бо­рясь до пос­ледне­го. Со­бака по­дош­ла бли­же к Ал­ты­ну, при­нюха­лась, на­вер­ня­ка, в по­ис­ках съ­ес­тно­го, пос­мотре­ла на Юру грус­тны­ми гла­зами, мот­ну­ла па­ру раз хвос­том. Юра за­кусил гу­бу, про­тянул Ота­беку ру­ку, мыс­ленно обе­щая, что ес­ли пси­на его цап­нет, то он отор­вет ка­заху баш­ку. Ота­бек обод­ря­юще улыб­нулся, об­хва­тил уз­кую ла­донь, под­нес со­баке. Та тща­тель­но об­ню­хала ру­ку Ал­ты­на, ткну­лась влаж­ным но­сом в паль­цы. Юра дер­нулся, ког­да маз­ну­ло по его ру­ке. Хо­телось заж­му­рить­ся, но Юра уп­ря­мо ос­тавлял гла­за от­кры­тыми, смот­рел, как Ота­бек ос­то­рож­но под­но­сит ру­ки к го­лове двор­ня­ги, как ос­тавля­ет его ру­ку на ло­бас­той баш­ке, сам ла­донью ве­дет по заг­ривку. Юра сглот­нул, ос­то­рож­но, на про­бу, пог­ла­дил меж­ду уша­ми. Двор­ня­га сно­ва приж­му­рила гла­за, за­пых­те­ла. Ота­бек из­дал нег­ромкий сме­шок.  
      – Не так уж и страш­но.  
      Юра на­супил­ся, за­сопел, пот­ре­пал тре­уголь­ное ухо.   
      – Бо­ять­ся со­бак – нор­маль­но, – зас­по­рил Юра, про­тиво­реча собс­твен­ным сло­вам, – они зу­бас­тые, жрут мя­со и не прочь за­кусить че­лове­чин­кой. Я точ­но знаю.   
      Ота­бек ско­сил на не­го гла­за и сно­ва пре­уве­личе­но вни­матель­но ус­та­вил­ся на двор­ня­гу.  
      – Был слу­чай?  
      – Был, – ко­рот­ко от­ве­тил Юра. Ота­бек по­нял, кив­нул сам се­бе.   
      – Да, бо­ять­ся – нор­маль­но. Все че­го-то бо­ят­ся.  
      – И ты то­же? – не по­верил Юра. Ал­тын кив­нул.  
      – Ко­неч­но.  
      – И че­го ты бо­ишь­ся?  
      Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся, под­нялся, пос­мотрел ку­да-то в сто­рону.  
      – Мно­гих ве­щей.   
      – И как ты с этим справ­ля­ешь­ся? – спро­сил Юра и по­чесал со­баке шею, как кош­ке. Та по­тяну­лась к не­му.  
      Ота­бек смот­рел рас­те­ряно, слов­но не ждал та­кого воп­ро­са и да­же не ду­мал, что в те­ории мож­но бы­ло от­ве­тить, и те­перь су­дорож­но ис­кал от­ве­ты в собс­твен­ной го­лове.  
      – По-раз­но­му, – от­ве­ча­ет Ал­тын, но тон воп­ро­ситель­ный. По­хоже, от­вет так и не при­думал. Юра до­воль­но ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. Уда­лось та­ки сно­ва пой­мать на сло­ве. Пусть пря­мого от­ве­та он так и не добь­ет­ся, но есть и же и дру­гие спо­собы. Не по­лучи­лось в лоб – зна­чит, на­до сме­нить так­ти­ку и под­би­рать­ся к от­ве­ту пар­ти­зан­ски­ми ма­нев­ра­ми. Та­кой под­ход был Юре поч­ти нез­на­ком и страш­но неп­ри­вычен. Но Пли­сец­кий быс­тро учит­ся и об­ла­да­ет за­вид­ным уп­рямс­твом, осо­бен­но, ес­ли есть к че­му при­менить.   
      Юра сде­лал вид, буд­то ни­чего не бы­ло. Воп­рос Ал­ты­ну прис­нился. Ота­бек при­щурил­ся по­доз­ри­тель­но, но иг­ру под­держал, при­сел ря­дом сно­ва. Юра по­торо­пил­ся ус­ту­пить мес­то. Не так страш­но, ко­неч­но, но и до­верия зве­рюга у не­го все рав­но не вы­зыва­ла.   
      Ота­бек что-то шеп­чет со­баке, гля­дя ей в гла­за, и от­пуска­ет. Двор­ня­га ма­шет хвос­том на­пос­ле­док и нес­пешной рысью убе­га­ет прочь.   
      – Ты че­го? – по­доз­ри­тель­но при­щурил­ся Юра. Ал­тын по­жал пле­чами.  
      – Ни­чего, пош­ли?  
      – Эй, ко­го я ви­жу!  
      Юра спо­тыка­ет­ся, так и не сде­лав шаг. Не­дале­ко уш­ли. Го­лос он уз­на­ет сра­зу и в гру­ди на­чина­ет го­реть от зас­та­релой оби­ды и го­речи. Ота­бек смот­рит вни­матель­но, ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся пер­вый.  
      – Юр­ка, ты слов­но сво­их не уз­на­ешь, – в шут­ку оби­жа­ет­ся Паш­ка. Не­высо­кий плот­но сби­тый пол­но­ватый пар­нишка. Нос кар­тошкой, куд­ря­вый, ру­сый. Ста­рый друг. Быв­ший.   
      – А ты «свой»? – хму­ро спра­шива­ет Юра.   
      – Ну не чу­жой же.   
      – Ка­кого хе­ра те­бе на­до? - ог­ры­за­ет­ся Юра. У не­го нет ни ма­лей­ше­го же­лания про­дол­жать раз­го­вор. Но Паш­ка не при­нима­ет та­кого от­ве­та.  
      – Ин­те­рес­но. А то дру­га бро­сил, но­вого за­вел. Ин­те­рес­но ста­ло, что за но­вый друг та­кой.   
      А ведь был с Юрой до пос­ледне­го. Они дру­жили с пе­ленок, их друж­ба дер­жа­лась дол­го. Сло­малась, ког­да Паш­ку по­били за га­ража­ми друж­ки Ки­рил­ла. И уже че­рез па­ру дней пос­ле это­го Паш­ка друж­но ржал над шут­ка­ми Ки­ра с его под­пе­вала­ми. Стран­но, что не был вмес­те с ни­ми, ког­да Юру по­пыта­лись из­бить.   
      Хо­тя, мо­жет, и к луч­ше­му, – по­думал Юра, ког­да быв­ший дру­жок по­дошел к Ота­беку. Юра ду­мал еще ос­та­вить Паш­ке шанс.   
      – Как звать те­бя? Ау, ты по-рус­ски по­нима­ешь? До ю спик ин­глиш? На­до бы­ло рус­ский учить. Ты хоть сло­во по­нима­ешь? – до­пыты­вал­ся Паш­ка.   
      Ота­бек смот­рел, чуть при­щурив­шись, яв­но не­доволь­ный. Он ко­рот­ко гля­нул на Юру, слов­но спра­шивая «и вот это бы­ло тво­им дру­гом?» А Пли­сец­кий не мог по­нять, по­чему шу­точ­ки Паш­ки рань­ше ка­зались та­кими смеш­ны­ми. То ли его быв­ший друг по­менял­ся, то ли он сам ушел ку­да-то силь­но в сто­рону от се­бя преж­не­го. Или же они оба ра­зош­лись, как в мо­ре ко­раб­ли.   
      Юра мот­нул го­ловой, выт­ря­хивая лиш­ние мыс­ли. Ка­кая раз­ни­ца, прав­да? Ес­ли Паш­ка так лег­ко сме­нил мно­голет­нюю друж­бу на со­бачью сво­ру, то и не силь­но он этой друж­бой до­рожил. И са­мим Юрой – то­же. А зна­чит, и на­фиг та­кого дру­га. Дед го­ворил: что ни де­ла­ет­ся – все к луч­ше­му. В ко­торый раз Юра убеж­дался, что дед всег­да прав.   
      Юра ус­мехнул­ся, уже дру­гими гла­зами наб­лю­дая, как Паш­ка ак­тивно дос­та­ет Ота­бека. Он до­гады­вал­ся, к че­му это при­ведет. И хо­тел и бо­ял­ся это­го. За Ота­беком бы­ло ин­те­рес­но наб­лю­дать: ло­вить ед­ва за­мет­ные эмо­ции, уга­дывать по вы­раже­нию глаз, ко­торые всег­да ос­та­вались бес­прос­ветно-тем­ны­ми, как ко­вар­ные ому­ты, для дру­гих. И ког­да чувс­тва не скры­вались за неп­ро­ница­емой мас­кой, они об­жи­гали, слов­но от­кры­тое жад­ное пла­мя. Нап­ри­мер, взгляд, в ко­тором сме­шались ярость, не­нависть и яр­кая злость, взгляд, от ко­торо­го да­же у сов­сем без­ба­шен­но­го Ки­рил­ла зат­ряслись под­жилки. Взгляд, от ко­торо­го у Юры на заг­ривке под­ни­мались во­лос­ки и сжи­малось внут­ри от ужа­са и… вос­хи­щения?  
      – Чел, ты бы хоть улыб­нулся, чо ро­жа та­кая уны­лая, – ехид­но ус­мехнул­ся Паш­ка, про­тянул ру­ку. Юра наб­лю­дал, пре­дуга­дывая ре­зуль­тат. Ал­тын тер­петь не мог, ког­да его ка­са­ют­ся. Во­об­ще не под­пускал ни­кого в свое лич­ное прос­транс­тво и не ка­сал­ся ни­кого сам. Юра был единс­твен­ным ис­клю­чени­ем.   
      В сле­ду­ющий мо­мент Паш­ка уже кор­чился, пе­рело­мив­шись в по­яс­ни­це, а его ру­ка бы­ла вы­вер­ну­та в бо­левом зах­ва­те. Ота­бек дер­жал креп­ко, зло кри­вя гу­бы. Юра при­кусил ще­ку из­нутри. Ему хо­телось зло­рад­но зар­жать, или хо­тя бы ух­мыль­нуть­ся, хо­тя де­душ­ка всег­да учил, что зло­радс­тво – не­дос­той­ное чувс­тво. Но ка­кое при­ят­ное.  
      Ота­бек хлад­нокров­но выс­лу­шал ру­гань Паш­ки и за­вел вы­вер­ну­тую ру­ку чуть даль­ше. Паш­ка за­орал.  
      – Сло­ма­ешь, му­дила! Пус­ти ру­ку, чур­ка!  
      У Ота­бека бы­ло очень злое ли­цо. Юра рис­кнул пос­мотреть ему в гла­за. И не уви­дел ни­чего. Ни зло­бы, ни ярос­ти. Юра нах­му­рил­ся, не по­нимая, иг­ра­ет Ота­бек чувс­тва, или злит­ся на са­мом де­ле, прос­то от­ра­жа­ет­ся внеш­не это сво­еоб­разно: очень по-ота­беков­ски, как и все ос­таль­ное.   
      – Го­ворят, ес­ли су­нуть ру­ку в клет­ку к тиг­ру, то штра­фу­ют ров­но на од­ну ру­ку, – го­ворил Ота­бек спо­кой­но, буд­нично, как о по­годе, ку­да там ан­глий­ским лор­дам. Но Юру про­било на му­раш­ки и ста­ло страш­но, – Сто­ит учи­тывать.  
      – При чем тут… тиг­ры, – про­сипел Паш­ка, пы­та­ясь вы­вер­нуть­ся по­удоб­нее, что­бы бы­ло не так боль­но. Ота­бек со­щурил и без то­го рас­ко­сые гла­за, взгляд прев­ра­тил­ся в на­конеч­ни­ки ос­трых ко­пий, го­товых прор­вать те­ло нас­квозь. Юра поч­ти на­яву уви­дел, как кон­чик смер­то­нос­но­го сталь­но­го лис­та выг­ля­нул из спи­ны, влаж­но блес­тя на сол­нце…  
      – Бек.. – вы­дох­нул он. Гор­ло све­ло и зов вы­шел сип­лый. Ть­фу, са­мому стыд­но. Но Ал­тын ус­лы­шал, об­жег тем­ным взгля­дом, и тут же слов­но вер­нулся в се­бя… от­ку­да-то. Из че­го-то. Вре­мен­ное по­меша­тель­ство? Ота­бек вы­пус­тил жер­тву. Ска­зал, как плю­нул:  
      – Пшел.  
      Паш­ка хо­тел бы­ло раз­ра­зить­ся ру­ганью, но нат­кнул­ся на взгляд. Юра не знал, что там уви­дел быв­ший друг, но он толь­ко что-то нев­ра­зуми­тель­но буль­кнул и по­торо­пил­ся ис­чезнуть. Ссу­тулив­шись, смеш­но под­пры­гивая и не обо­рачи­ва­ясь. Нет уж, ни­каких шан­сов.   
Юра впил­ся взгля­дом в спи­ну Ота­бека. Тот ка­зал­ся вы­точен­ным из кам­ня. Нап­ря­жен­ный, слов­но стру­на, тронь – обор­вется.   
      Ал­тын рез­ко вы­дох­нул, по­лез под кур­тку, вы­тащил си­гаре­ты, за­жигал­ку, все еще не обо­рачи­ва­ясь. Юра по­вел пле­чами.  
      – Ну, ты че­го?  
      Ота­бек по­лу­обер­нулся, пос­мотрел ис­ко­са. Ему не­уют­но. Юра пом­нил этот взгляд, еще с пер­вой встре­чи. Так Ал­тын смот­рел на чу­жих. И Юре это не пон­ра­вилось. Они же не чу­жие. Они же друзья, ну. А что он за друг, ес­ли от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся в та­кой вот си­ту­ации? Ка­кой бы си­ту­ация ни бы­ла. Он же не Паш­ка.   
      – Не страш­но? – спро­сил Ота­бек и сно­ва за­мер, за­леде­нел как ста­туя. Это бы­ло в ка­ком-то муль­ти­ке, ка­жет­ся. Или филь­ме.   
      Юра на­супил­ся. Страш­но. Еще как. Но хрен он ко­му приз­на­ет­ся. Тем бо­лее – Ота­беку.   
      – Ко­го бо­ять­ся? Те­бя, что ли? Моя кош­ка страш­нее, чем ты, так что обой­дешь­ся.  
      Ота­бек обер­нулся пол­ностью, су­нул си­гаре­ту в рот. Юра под­ско­чил, вы­дер­нул ее, выб­ро­сил, гля­дя на дру­га в упор. Сам же ска­зал, что ни­чего ему не сде­ла­ет, че­го те­перь-то?..  
      – Пе­рес­тань пси­ховать. Нор­маль­но все, - про­рычал он.  
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чит, но смот­рит те­перь пря­мо, так что Юра не­замет­но вы­дыха­ет. На­до что-то ска­зать и он ля­па­ет, не ус­пев до­думать мысль до кон­ца:  
      – Ты не­нави­дишь, ког­да те­бя ка­са­ют­ся.   
      – Ты то­же, – от­ве­ча­ет Ал­тын, и не­понят­но, ус­лы­шал он под­текст, или нет. Смот­рит пря­мо, но взгляд тус­клый, – А мне поз­во­ля­ешь, – до­бав­ля­ет за­дум­чи­во.   
      – Мы же друзья, – фыр­ка­ет Юра, – А это все – чу­жие.   
      Ота­бек ки­ва­ет.   
      – Он был тво­им дру­гом, – до­бав­ля­ет.   
      – Не был, – тут же от­ве­ча­ет Юра с го­речью, – ни­ког­да, по хо­ду, не был.   
      Ота­бек смот­рит пря­мо. Взгляд уже жи­вее.   
      – У те­бя так со все­ми?  
      Юра хмык­нул.  
      – По-тво­ему, ина­че я бы си­дел на пе­реры­вах в пар­ке?   
      – Си­дишь и сей­час, – от­ве­тил Ота­бек. Юра поч­ти ус­лы­шал при­выч­ную ему иро­нию. Ну же, да­вай, отом­ри, что ты как не­живой.  
      – Но не один уже.  
      Ал­тын смот­рит с вне­зап­ным ин­те­ресом, скло­нив го­лову на бок. Юра пы­тал­ся не пок­раснеть, но ку­да там. Ота­бек сла­бо улыб­нулся.  
      – Я рад, – ска­зал он.


	6. Chapter 6

      – Ты се­бе да­же пред­ста­вить не мо­жешь, как я рад, что се­год­ня вы­ход­ной, – го­ворит Юра. Ота­бек по­нима­юще хмы­ка­ет.  
      – Дос­та­ют? – спра­шива­ет. Юра ки­ва­ет.  
      – Боль­ше обыч­но­го. Ну, не столь­ко дос­та­ют, сколь­ко за­ебы­ва­ют ту­пиз­мом. Каж­дый год од­но и то же. Хоть бы что но­вое при­дума­ли.  
      – Пос­ле жвач­ки в во­лосы я сом­не­ва­юсь, что они мо­гут, – Ота­бек из­ги­ба­ет бровь и спол­за­ет по стол­би­ку, ус­тра­ива­ясь на ниж­ней сту­пень­ке. Юра хму­рит­ся. Ал­тын выг­ля­дит ус­тавшим и скрыть это не уда­ет­ся.   
      – Ты ка­кой-то за­еба­ный. Бур­ная ноч­ка? – ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Юра. Ота­бек не­нату­раль­но улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет.  
      – Еще ка­кая, – он трет гла­за, но рас­ска­зывать о ве­селом вре­мяп­репро­вож­де­нии не то­ропит­ся. Юра кри­вит гу­бы, но при­нима­ет это, са­дит­ся ря­дом.  
      – По­года, вро­де бы, на­лади­лась. Мож­но бу­дет в лес выб­рать­ся, – го­ворит он.   
      – Угу, там еще цве­ты ос­та­лись. При­поз­дни­лись нем­но­го из-за хо­лодов, – го­ворит Ота­бек, под­пи­рая ру­кой го­лову. Юра хмы­ка­ет, тя­нет­ся к не­му. Лох­ма­тая ма­куш­ка так и про­сит­ся под ру­ку. Ка­заха хо­телось пог­ла­дить как боль­шо­го ко­та, по­чесать за ухом.  
      Сон­ли­вость сле­та­ет с Ота­бека мгно­вен­но, он ук­ло­ня­ет­ся от ру­ки Юры, от­ша­тыва­ясь и ед­ва не по­падая за­тыл­ком в столб крыль­ца. Впро­чем, ни оби­деть­ся, ни во­об­ще как-то сре­аги­ровать Юра не ус­пе­ва­ет: Ал­тын пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет его ру­ку, не да­ет от­нять.   
      – Не на­до.   
      – Да лад­но, я же не бить те­бя со­бира­юсь.  
      Ота­бек не по­менял­ся в ли­це, толь­ко чуть дрог­нувшие ноз­дри вы­дали, нас­коль­ко ему не­уют­но.   
      – Не на­до, – пов­то­ря­ет Ал­тын.  
      – Так неп­ри­ят­но? – спра­шива­ет Юра, по­чему-то по­нижая го­лос. Ота­бек вы­да­ет ка­кую-то слож­ную эмо­цию, слов­но сам не оп­ре­делил­ся, что чувс­тву­ет по это­му по­воду. Юра не ус­пе­ва­ет ни уло­вить, ни раз­га­дать ее.   
      – Нет, да, м – Ота­бек хму­рит­ся, – не при­вык прос­то.  
      Он раз­жи­ма­ет паль­цы, но Юра хва­та­ет­ся за смуг­лую ла­донь, с ин­те­ресом срав­ни­ва­ет раз­ли­чия. Ла­дони у Ота­бека чуть шер­ша­вые, го­рячие на ощупь, смуг­лые. Ла­донь у Пли­сец­ко­го уже, паль­цы – длин­нее и тонь­ше. По­душеч­ки паль­цев поч­ти схо­дились. Юра рас­пра­вил ла­донь, как мог, но кон­чи­ки паль­цев Ота­бека все рав­но ос­та­лись вид­ны, вмес­те с кра­ем ла­дони. Слов­но сол­нечная ко­рона в зат­ме­ние, толь­ко на­обо­рот.   
      –Не­чес­тно.  
      Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся, уб­рал ру­ку.  
      –Я стар­ше.  
      –Три го­да! То­же мне раз­ни­ца, – фыр­кнул Юра, рас­смат­ри­вая свою ла­донь. Она все еще го­рела, слов­но он при­ложил ее к ба­тарее. Ал­тын заж­му­рил­ся, скри­вил­ся. Юра фыр­кнул: зе­вок с зак­ры­тым ртом, это что-то но­вень­кое. Он хлоп­нул Ота­бека по пле­чу.   
      – То­пай спать, а? Сил нет смот­реть. А ве­чером при­дешь. Дед бу­дет. При­дешь как нор­маль­ный гость, а то все на сту­пень­ках, как го­пота в под­во­рот­не.   
      Ал­тын за­думал­ся, по­том кив­нул.   
      – Хо­рошо.   
      Ота­бек под­нялся, по­тянул­ся, прив­став на цы­поч­ки и прик­рыв гла­за. Юра пос­мотрел на не­го сни­зу вверх, зас­мотрел­ся на ли­нию че­люс­ти. С это­го ра­кур­са вид был та­кой… по­резать­ся мож­но.   
      – Ты че­го?  
      Юра мор­гнул. Ота­бек смот­рел спо­кой­но и так, слов­но знал, о чем он ду­ма­ет. Юра от­вернул­ся, на­де­ясь, что крас­ные уши за во­лоса­ми не вид­ны.  
      – Ни­чего. Иди да­вай.  
      Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами и нап­ра­вил­ся прочь.   
      Юра вы­дох­нул, дер­нул во­рот тол­стов­ки. Как-то жар­ко­вато. 

***

  
      По­года вы­далась яс­ная. Сол­нце лас­ко­во гла­дило сов­сем уже ве­сен­ни­ми лу­чами, ка­залось – лас­ти­лось теп­лым ко­том. Юра, при­щурив­шись, пос­мотрел в не­бо. Нес­коль­ко по­луп­розрач­ных об­ла­ков за­вис­ли в стек­лянно-си­ней вы­шине, с каж­дым днем на­бирав­шей яр­кость и на­сыщен­ность. К ле­ту ми­ровой пок­ров бу­дет яр­ко-си­ним, слов­но ба­буш­ки­на ста­рая шаль. Юра как-то на­шел та­кую в шка­фу. Дед дол­го взды­хал по­том.   
      На ули­це бы­ло люд­но. Пли­сец­кий свер­нул на бо­лее пус­тынную улоч­ку, за­мед­лил шаг. Воз­дух еще хо­лодил внут­ри на вдо­хе, ве­тер но­ровил заб­рать­ся под одеж­ду и прог­нать му­раш­ки по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку, но сол­нце уже гре­ло вов­сю, сквозь сы­рую от­мокшую зем­лю кое-где про­бива­лась пер­вая зе­лень, лез­ла зе­лены­ми стрел­ка­ми.   
      Юра ко­рот­ко обер­нулся. За ним нес­пешно сле­дова­ла зна­комая двор­ня­га. За­метив, что на нее смот­рят, пси­на за­виля­ла хвос­том и при­от­кры­ла зу­бас­тую пасть, слов­но пы­талась изоб­ра­зить не­лов­кую улыб­ку че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го пой­ма­ли ночью у хо­лодиль­ни­ка. Юра толь­ко цык­нул сквозь зу­бы и за­шагал даль­ше. Он знал, что со­бака не от­вя­жет­ся и бу­дет уп­ря­мо пов­сю­ду сле­довать за ним. Каж­дый раз, ког­да Юра ока­зывал­ся один, пси­на по­яв­ля­лась и сле­дова­ла за ним на рас­сто­янии, слов­но го­вори­ла «я не с ним, я прос­то иду в том же нап­равле­нии». Ота­бек на воп­ро­сы о со­баке не от­ве­чал, толь­ко де­лал не­до­умен­ный вид. Ни­чего, Юра не то­ропил­ся.  
      Че­ловек вы­рос на до­роге вне­зап­но. Вот его не бы­ло, и вот он по­явил­ся. Юра, при­выч­ный к по­доб­ным вы­ход­кам от Ота­бека, ока­зал­ся сов­сем не го­тов к то­му же фо­кусу в ис­полне­нии ко­го-то дру­гого. Он от­прыг­нул на­зад, ед­ва не спот­кнув­шись, вскрик­нул, по­том зло ко­рот­ко вы­ругал­ся. И тут же умолк, уз­нав «фо­кус­ни­ка».  
      Не­высо­кий со­лид­ный муж­чи­на, хо­рошо одет, в очоч­ках, с че­модан­чи­ком, во­лосы на пле­шивой го­лове тща­тель­но при­лиза­ны. Как же его зва­ли… Алек­сей…Ан­дрей… Ар­тем. Ар­тем Ива­нович Ко­зель­ский.   
      Юра нах­му­рил­ся, нап­ру­жинил­ся, при­гото­вив­шись не то от­ра­жать вне­зап­ную ата­ку, не то бе­жать со всех ног. Это­го че­лове­ка в го­роде зна­ли. Пре­зен­та­бель­ный муж­чи­на, ра­ботал в бан­ке, лю­ди его лю­били за при­вет­ли­вость и оди­нако­вое ра­душие ко всем. Впро­чем, сам Юра на это не по­купал­ся, ви­дя за та­ким ра­души­ем толь­ко же­лание всем уго­дить и пон­ра­вить­ся. О нем ник­то ни­чего тол­ком не знал. Жил Ко­зель­ский в го­роде с рож­де­ния, его ро­дите­ли умер­ли еще до рож­де­ния Юры, лю­ди о них не вспо­мина­ли. Же­нат Ар­тем ни­ког­да не был, де­тей у не­го то­же не бы­ло, ни внеб­рачных, ни за­кон­ных, про род­ню его ник­то ни­чего не слы­шал. Ко­зель­ский был осо­бен­но при­вет­лив к де­тям. Он час­то уго­щал их ка­кими-то сла­дос­тя­ми, да­рил не­доро­гие по­дар­ки. Го­ворил: сво­их де­тей нет, вот и ба­лую чу­жих. Гре­хов за ним не во­дилось, лю­ди ему ве­рили. Все, кро­ме Пли­сец­ких. С Ни­кола­ем Ар­тем не схо­дил­ся. Юра ни­ког­да не спра­шивал, по­чему, толь­ко за­мечал, как де­душ­ка щу­рил гла­за при упо­мина­нии Ко­зель­ско­го, или при его по­яв­ле­нии на го­ризон­те. Ар­тем от­ве­чал веж­ли­вой улыб­кой.   
      Юра не пи­тал ни люб­ви, ни ува­жения, ни до­верия к это­му че­лове­ку. Пом­нил как ког­да-то, сов­сем ма­лень­ким еще, по­пал во двор до­ма Ко­зель­ско­го, где как раз соб­ра­лись де­ти в ожи­дании кон­фет и ска­зок. Ар­тем тог­да вы­цепил бе­лоб­ры­сого маль­чиш­ку ос­трым хищ­ным взгля­дом, по­дошел близ­ко и дол­го до­пыты­вал­ся: как зо­вут, где жи­вешь, кто из род­ни есть. Юра тог­да шу­ганул­ся, хо­тел уй­ти, но муж­чи­на креп­ко вце­пил­ся в ру­ку, так, что ос­та­лись по­том си­няки. От­пустил толь­ко ког­да в во­ротах по­казал­ся дед. Ко­зель­ский еще па­ру раз пы­тал­ся выз­вать Юру на кон­такт, но тот не шел, из­бе­гал стран­но­го му­жика и ежил­ся от жад­ных вни­матель­ных взгля­дов.   
      А те­перь он вы­рос на до­роге слов­но по­ган­ка пос­ле лив­ня.   
      Ар­тем скло­нил го­лову на бок, оки­нул Юру вни­матель­ным взгля­дом, под­жал гу­бы.  
      – И при­манил же, – про­буб­нил Ко­зель­ский. Юра нас­то­рожил­ся. Кто при­манил? Ко­го при­манил?   
      Ар­тем Ива­нович рас­плыл­ся в при­выч­ной ра­душ­ной улыб­ке.  
      – Юра, как жизнь? Как в шко­ле?  
      Юра ос­ка­лил­ся.  
      – От­лично, – про­цедил сквозь зу­бы, – че­го на­до?  
      – Ну за­чем же так враж­дебно, – раз­вел ру­ками Ко­зель­ский, сде­лал шаг к Юре. Тот сде­лал шаг на­зад. Слух стран­но обос­трил­ся: он слы­шал, как ры­чит со­бака, ос­тавша­яся на рас­сто­янии по­зади не­го. Рык под­нял во­лос­ки на заг­ривке, ру­ках. В нем зву­чала неп­рикры­тая уг­ро­за. Ар­тем ко­со гля­нул на со­баку, су­нул ру­ку в кар­ман.  
      – А я тут про те­бя вспо­минал не­дав­но, на­шел те­бе по­дарок. У те­бя же день рож­де­ния. Шес­тнад­цать лет – взрос­лый сов­сем.  
      – Взрос­лый, – сог­ла­сил­ся Юра, – ме­сяц на­зад дню­ха бы­ла, – бро­сил ядо­вито.   
      Но при ви­де по­дар­ка за­мер, слов­но за­гип­но­тизи­рован­ный. Сла­бость Юры к кош­кам бы­ла вид­на не­во­ору­жен­ным взгля­дом. Ле­опар­до­вый и тиг­ро­вый прин­ты пос­то­ян­но встре­чались на одеж­де, а кош­ки фи­гури­рова­ли где толь­ко мог­ли, час­то ста­новясь еще од­ной при­чиной для нас­ме­шек. Тиг­ри­ная мор­да из се­реб­ристо­го ме­тала на це­поч­ке ма­ячи­ла пе­ред гла­зами, ма­нила ру­ки. Юра ис­подлобья пос­мотрел на муж­чи­ну.   
      – С че­го та­кая доб­ро­та?  
      – Мы столь­ко лет не мог­ли на­ладить от­но­шения, мне так жаль, что я на­пугал те­бя тог­да, дав­но. Счи­тай это и мо­ими из­ви­нени­ями за­од­но.   
      В Юре бо­ролась со­вер­ше­но при­митив­ная пос­тыдная ал­чность и ин­ту­иция, орав­шая, что его где-то на­ебы­ва­ют. Пли­сец­кий боч­ком по­дошел к Ко­зель­ско­му. Тот сто­ял с ку­лоном на вы­тяну­той ру­ке, не пред­при­нимая ни­каких по­пыток сде­лать что-то про­тиво­закон­ное или по­доз­ри­тель­ное, тер­пе­ливо до­жида­ясь дей­ствий Юры.   
      «Ник­то же не умер" – уго­вари­вала жад­ность, тя­нула руч­ки к блес­тяшке, ма­нив­шей взгляд.  
      «По­ка не умер. И от­ку­да ты зна­ешь? Мо­жет, он скры­тый пе­дофил с кра­шем на блон­ди­нов?»   
      «Ник­то на не­го не жа­ловал­ся, а по­доз­ре­ва­ешь его во всех смер­тных гре­хах один ты. Па­рано­ик, от­то­го от те­бя и лю­ди ша­раха­ют­ся».  
      «Дед учил не брать ни­чего у чу­жих… да ну на­фиг, в обо­рот­ней в ле­су то­же из все­го го­рода толь­ко я один не ве­рю».  
      Юра прер­вал внут­ренний ди­алог и вце­пил­ся в це­поч­ку, рва­нул, но Ар­тем от­пустил «по­дарок» тут же, улыб­нулся лаcко­во и при­тор­но, так, что за­ныли зу­бы.  
      – Рад был ви­деть, Юра. Пе­реда­вай при­вет Ни­колаю Де­нисо­вичу.  
      Ко­зель­ский нес­пешно нап­ра­вил­ся ми­мо Пли­сец­ко­го вверх по ули­це, что-то нас­висты­вая. Юра всмот­релся в по­дарок, об­вел паль­цем блес­тя­щие клы­ки. Хмык­нув, он спря­тал ку­лон по­даль­ше. По­том рас­смот­рит. Те­перь-то он от не­го ни­куда не убе­жит. Со­бака по­дош­ла чуть бли­же, мах­ну­ла хвос­том, гля­дя чуть ви­нова­то, слов­но из­ви­ня­ясь за то, что не за­щити­ла и не от­пугну­ла стран­но­го че­лове­ка.  
      – Не строй та­кие гла­за, – бур­кнул Юра, от­вернув­шись, – не бу­ду я Ота­беку жа­ловать­ся.   
      Лес воз­вы­шал­ся гроз­ной не­руши­мой сте­ной вок­руг го­рода, об­сту­пал до­роги и скло­нял вер­хушки де­ревь­ев над го­лова­ми ред­ких гос­тей, рис­кнув­ших шаг­нуть под его сень. Юра ни­ког­да не бо­ял­ся ле­са, всег­да ду­мал, что древ­няя гро­мади­на, пом­нившая, на­вер­ное, еще ка­ких-ни­будь охот­ни­ков-со­бира­телей, по­хожа на ста­рого пра­деда, доб­ро­го, дав­но рас­тра­тив­ше­го все зло и ярость, но, тем не ме­нее, все еще спо­соб­но­го осер­дить­ся на не­уч­ти­вость и не­вежес­тво.   
      Юра обер­нулся на гра­нице ле­са. Со­бака сто­яла по­одаль и грус­тно ску­лила, но даль­ше не шла. Пли­сец­кий нах­му­рил­ся.  
      – Ну и тор­чи тут, – бур­кнул, по­шел в лес, ста­ра­ясь ста­вить но­гу где по­суше. Сох­ло в ле­су мед­леннее, чем на за­ас­фаль­ти­рован­ных ули­цах, грязь цеп­ля­лась на ста­рые бо­тин­ки. Кое-где еще ос­та­вались не­боль­шие гряз­ные суг­ро­бы под­та­яв­ше­го сне­га, ко­торые ско­ро уже изой­дут мут­ной во­дой, пи­тая мно­гочис­ленные ручьи. Их дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло мно­жес­тво в ле­су, но хит­рая при­рода пря­тала рус­ла, по­казы­вая на гла­за толь­ко се­реб­ристые от­блес­ки то тут, то там. Ког­да под­ле­сок зе­ленел, а лес от­зы­вал­ся ты­сячей птичь­их го­лосов, отыс­кать тон­кие во­дяные ни­ти ста­нови­лось не­посиль­ной за­дачей. Юра пом­нил мес­то­нахож­де­ние нес­коль­ких из них, но по­мога­ло это ма­ло: во­да час­то ухо­дила под зем­лю, ос­тавляя лишь су­хие рус­ла, ко­торые быс­тро за­рас­та­ли тра­вой, или пря­тались в опав­шей лис­тве.   
      Юра ста­рал­ся сту­пать бес­шумно. По­луча­лось пло­хо: то грязь про­тив­но чав­кнет, то спря­тав­ший­ся в прош­ло­год­ней лис­тве су­хой су­чок трес­нет. За мно­гие го­ды Юра так и не на­учил­ся хо­дить нес­лышно, хоть и не ло­мил­ся уже как мед­ведь в ма­лин­ник. Ког­да он был ма­лень­кий, в лес его во­дил дед. Учил, что нель­зя зря оби­жать при­роду, по­казы­вал, как из трес­нувшей ко­ры вы­сокой бе­резы тек проз­рачный слад­ко­ватый на вкус сок, учил на­ходить в кро­не птиц, ори­ен­ти­ру­ясь на пе­ние, уз­на­вать сле­ды зве­рей, раз­ли­чать съ­едоб­ные яго­ды и гри­бы. Ни­колай дав­но не вы­бирал­ся в лес: то вре­мени не бы­ло, то сил, то же­лания. Юра от­бы­вал за дво­их, час­то про­водил в ле­су весь день, си­дя на ка­кой-ни­будь по­ляне с книж­кой в ру­ках. Ни­колай дав­но не ру­гал­ся, знал, что внук вер­нется це­лым.   
      Юра ос­мотрел­ся, прис­лу­шал­ся. Си­ницы за­лива­лись чи­рикань­ем еще с кон­ца фев­ра­ля, сей­час к ним при­со­еди­нились зяб­ли­ки, тря­согуз­ки, ко­торых Юра слы­шал ед­ва-ед­ва, но час­то ви­дел в го­роде, сквор­цы, жа­ворон­ки. И дят­лы, ко­неч­но же – рез­кий крик этой пти­цы, по­хожий не то на пи­щал­ку, не то на рез­кий низ­кий свист, ни с чем не спу­тать. И стук, ко­торый раз­да­ет­ся на ки­ломет­ры вок­руг.   
      Юра взгля­дом отыс­кал в кро­не юр­ко­го сквор­ца. Тот рас­пу­шил перья, что-то чи­рик­нул и за­вел пес­ню, пе­рек­ри­кивая свист си­ниц. Юра улыб­нулся, вспом­нив, как па­ра сквор­цов го­няла во­робь­ев из скво­реч­ни­ка на ста­ром кле­не у них во дво­ре. Сна­чала вы­мани­ли, рас­ка­чивая вет­ку пе­ред до­миком, а ког­да на­халь­ные мел­кие пти­цы выб­ра­лись шум­но скан­да­лить, один из сквор­цов юр­кнул внутрь и толь­ко гроз­но пы­жил­ся от­ту­да, не пус­кая во­робь­ев об­ратно. За­бав­ное зре­лище, на са­мом-то де­ле.   
      Юра за­мер на мес­те, наб­лю­дая за пти­цами, ко­торые то по­яв­ля­лись, то ис­че­зали, пе­реле­тая с вет­ки на вет­ку. Ес­ли за­мереть вот так, нор­маль­но рас­крыть уши и гла­за, и – са­мое глав­ное – зат­кнуть­ся на ми­нуту, то мож­но уви­деть очень мно­гое. Лю­дям сто­ило бы вы­учить это, – по­думал Юра, гля­дя, как ед­ва за­мет­ная на фо­не прош­ло­год­ней лис­твы мышь ста­новит­ся на зад­ние ла­пы, смеш­но ше­велит уса­ми. И тог­да мно­гие чу­деса, ко­торые они встре­чали толь­ко в ки­но и книж­ках, про­изой­дут и с ни­ми.   
      Мышь сбе­жала, учу­яв Юру. Тот толь­ко хмык­нул. Глу­пое жи­вот­ное. Будь он со­вой или ку­ницей, сто раз пой­мал бы уже.   
      Лес при­нимал гос­тей охот­но, но толь­ко в ближ­ней к го­роду час­ти, где поч­ти не бы­ло под­леска. Даль­ше лес от­ра­щивал кус­тарник, встре­чал лю­дей нас­то­рожен­но. Еге­ря в этом ле­су не дер­жа­лись и не­ос­то­рож­ные гриб­ни­ки час­то про­пада­ли с кон­ца­ми, по­ка не пе­рес­та­ли хо­дить сов­сем, нап­ри­думы­вали ска­зок, пу­гая на­род. Юра не слу­шал, за­ходил даль­ше, хоть и ре­же. Сей­час не рис­кнул – ес­ли при­дет­ся убе­гать, он пред­почтет бе­жать по су­хой зем­ле. Ма­ло ли. Мед­ве­дей или ка­банов ка­ких-ни­будь ник­то не от­ме­нял.   
      Скво­рец умолк рез­ко, на по­лут­ре­ли, что-то за­шелес­те­ло, стран­но так. Зна­комый звук, но го­лые по­ка вет­ви трут­ся и сту­чат ина­че. Юра обер­нулся на звук, но ни­кого не уви­дел. За­тих­шие бы­ло пти­цы сно­ва за­вели свои пес­ни, но те­перь они не ка­зались ес­тес­твен­ны­ми, зву­чали, слов­но на за­писи. Юра нах­му­рил­ся и по­торо­пил­ся вер­нуть­ся до­мой. На вы­ходе из ле­са его встре­тила ра­дос­тная двор­ня­га, ви­димо, все это вре­мя про­сидев­шая у опуш­ки. Пли­сец­кий мах­нул со­баке как ста­рой под­ру­ге и ус­пел опус­тить ру­ку, схва­тит­ся за вет­ку не­высо­кой мо­лодой оси­ны: го­лову об­несло, слов­но пос­ле ка­русе­ли. Мир на миг поп­лыл. Но уже че­рез се­кун­ду все бы­ло в по­ряд­ке.   
      Пси­на зас­ку­лила. Юра мот­нул го­ловой, чувс­твуя на язы­ке стран­ную го­речь.   
      – Нор­маль­но я, – бур­кнул он, по­тянул­ся к взмок­ше­му лбу, но за­дел наг­рудный кар­ман. Звяк­ну­ло. Юра вы­тащил се­реб­ристую це­поч­ку, по­дарен­ную на­кану­не. Ме­тал­ли­чес­кий блеск ка­зал­ся хо­лод­ным и ос­трым, слов­но от­блеск сти­лета, за­мер­ше­го у гор­ла. 

***

  
      Ему ка­залось, что он плы­вет на ка­ких-то гус­тых вол­нах, ко­торые все пы­тались ута­щить его за но­ги глуб­же. Что-то го­вори­ли, но сло­ва сли­вались в гул, ко­торый зак­ла­дывал уши плот­ной ва­той и мир ка­зал­ся тем­ным и вяз­ким.  
      Юра не то прос­нулся, не то вып­лыл из мут­ной дре­мы. Ве­ки уп­ря­мо не хо­тели раз­ли­пать­ся, и при­от­крыть хо­тя бы глаз уда­лось не сра­зу. Он прис­лу­шал­ся, пы­та­ясь по­нять, что его раз­бу­дило. Зна­комые го­лоса нег­ромко пе­рего­вари­вались в со­сед­ней ком­на­те. При­от­кры­тая дверь, не скрип­нув, от­во­рилась, и в про­еме воз­ник зна­комый си­лу­эт.  
      – При­вет, – ска­зал Юра и по­мор­щился: го­лос сип­лый, зву­чал как из тру­бы, а уши слов­но ва­той за­биты. Он сглот­нул, пы­та­ясь прог­нать про­тив­ное ощу­щение.   
      – При­вет, – Ота­бек, не вклю­чая свет, про­шел в ком­на­ту, сел на край кро­вати, – ты как?  
      – Не знаю. За­болел, на­вер­ное.  
      Ал­тын тро­нул мок­рую свет­лую чел­ку, уб­рал со лба. Юра заж­му­рил­ся. При­ят­но. Ста­ло нем­ножко лег­че, ра­зум про­яс­нился. Ру­ка за­мер­ла.  
      – Юра, это что?  
      Пли­сец­кий от­крыл гла­за. Ота­бек нас­то­рожен­но смот­рел ку­да-то ни­же. Юра ско­сил гла­за, вы­тащил из во­рота фут­болки по­дарен­ный днем ку­лон. Ал­тын вы­тянул шею, всмат­ри­ва­ясь в тиг­ри­ную го­лову.   
      – От­ку­да ты это взял?  
      – По­дари­ли.  
      – Сни­ми, – от­ры­вис­тое сло­во проз­ву­чало щел­чком хлыс­та, ож­гло, слов­но кра­пивой.  
      – С че­го это вдруг? – воз­му­тил­ся Юра. Рас­ко­ман­до­вал­ся тут. Но Ота­бек, слов­но осоз­нав ошиб­ку, вып­ря­мил­ся, свел бро­ви, взгляд стал про­сящим.  
      – Сни­ми. По­жалуй­ста.   
      Они ме­рились взгля­дом и Юра чувс­тво­вал се­бя слов­но на рин­ге под со­фита­ми на чем­пи­она­те с ар­мрестлин­га. Толь­ко вмес­то рук – гла­за. Соп­ро­тив­лять­ся тем­но­му глу­боко­му со­вер­шенно не­чита­емо­му сталь­но­му взгля­ду бы­ло труд­но. Юра от­вел гла­за, не­пос­лушны­ми ру­ками снял це­поч­ку, ос­та­вил на тум­бочке, по­тер шею, в ко­торую во вре­мя сна впи­лись тон­кие звенья. Ота­бек по­тянул­ся к Юре сно­ва, тро­нул во­лосы.  
      – Спа­сибо.   
      – Не объ­яс­нишь, да? – хму­ро спро­сил Юра. Ал­тын не­понят­но мот­нул го­ловой.   
      – Я обе­щал, что все рас­ска­жу.   
      Пли­сец­кий хмык­нул, улег­ся, на­тянул оде­яло под под­бо­родок.  
      – Я мо­гу прий­ти в дру­гой раз, – пред­ло­жил Ота­бек. Юра мот­нул го­ловой.   
      – Не, я сей­час, по­лежу еще прос­то.   
      «А то хрен те­бя за­тянешь сно­ва», – до­бавил мыс­ленно. Ота­бек улыб­нулся, про­вел ла­донью по оде­ялу. Юре по­каза­лось, буд­то го­рячая ла­донь кос­ну­лась пле­ча нап­ря­мую. Юра свер­нулся ка­лачи­ком вок­руг дру­га, ут­кнул­ся лбом в за­тяну­тое тем­ной тканью бед­ро, ши­роко зев­нул. В сум­ра­ке Ота­бек ка­зал­ся тем­ным пят­ном, слов­но фи­гуру вы­реза­ли из на­рисо­ван­но­го на кар­то­не ми­ра.   
      – Как в ле­су?  
      Юра ши­роко рас­крыл гла­за, удив­ленно ус­та­вив­шись на дру­га.  
      – От­ку­да ты зна­ешь?  
      Не мог­ла же ему со­бака на­ябед­ни­чать. Прав­да же? Хо­тя, по­чему ябед­ни­чать-то? Он взрос­лый уже, хо­дит, ку­да хо­чет, тем бо­лее – лес, ко­торый он знал как свои пять паль­цев. Ну, хо­тя бы ту часть, по ко­торой бро­дил пос­то­ян­но. Все-та­ки ему хва­тало ума не заб­ре­дать сов­сем уж да­леко.   
      Ота­бек улыб­нулся од­ни­ми гла­зами.  
      – От кур­тки ле­сом тя­нет.   
      Юра под­нял бро­ви.  
      – Них­ре­на се­бе, у те­бя нюх.  
      – Как у со­баки, – от­ве­тил Ота­бек в тон и по­менял­ся в ли­це – слов­но тень про­бежа­ла, – От от­ца дос­та­лось. Юр, а кто по­дарил те­бе это? – кив­нул Ал­тын на це­поч­ку с ку­лоном. Юра мор­гнул, удив­ленный слиш­ком рез­кой сме­ной те­мы.   
      – А… Ар­тем Ко­зель­ский, зна­ешь та­кого? Он у нас в го­роде зна­менит, – Юра по­мор­щился.  
      – Ты не слиш­ком его лю­бишь, – изог­нул бровь Ота­бек, нак­ло­нил­ся к ук­ра­шению.  
      – Ну… лич­ное неп­ри­ятие, – бур­кнул Юра, сно­ва ткнул­ся лбом в но­гу ка­заха, прик­рыл гла­за. От Ота­бека пах­ло ко­жей его лю­бимой кур­тки, еще чем-то пря­ным, труд­но уло­вимым, нас­толь­ко ота­беков­ским, что дру­гих ас­со­ци­аций прос­то не бы­ло.   
      – Се­реб­ро. Не­деше­вая шту­ка.   
      – Да лад­но! – Юра вски­нул­ся, ед­ва не впи­сав­шись лбом Ал­ты­ну в под­бо­родок, по­тянул­ся к це­поч­ке, но ру­ка за­мер­ла над ук­ра­шени­ем. Юра нах­му­рил­ся. Тро­гать эту шту­ку по­чему-то не хо­телось.  
      – Оно те­бе силь­но нуж­но? – спро­сил Ота­бек. Юра от­ве­тил хму­рым взгля­дом. Ал­тын кив­нул, – хо­рошо. Мо­жешь кое-что сде­лать?   
      Юра, по­мед­лив, кив­нул.   
      – Возь­ми чаш­ку, на­сыпь в нее со­ли и за­копай эту шту­ку ту­да. На па­ру дней хо­тя бы. А луч­ше все­го – на не­делю. Соль по­том за­копай, от до­ма по­даль­ше. А это выс­тавь на ночь на по­докон­ник, ес­ли ночь бу­дет яс­ная.   
      Юра смот­рел на Ота­бека, пы­та­ясь по­нять, всерь­ез он или как. Хо­тя, это же Ота­бек. Ка­кие тут шут­ки.   
      – Юр. По­жалуй­ста.   
      Пли­сец­кий вы­дох­нул сквозь зу­бы.  
      – Хо­рошо. Сде­лаю. Ес­ли ска­жешь, за­чем.   
      Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся, чуть опус­тил го­лову, слов­но шел про­тив силь­но­го вет­ра.   
      – Вещь дур­ная. Те­бе ее по­дари­ли не с доб­ры­ми на­мере­ни­ями. А это – прос­тей­ший спо­соб ее очис­тить.   
      Юра ус­та­ло по­тер ли­цо.   
      – Опять твои су­еве­рия.  
      – Юр…  
      – Да сде­лаю! – фыр­кнул Пли­сец­кий. Ота­бек тро­нул пар­ня за пле­чо.  
      – Спа­сибо.   
      – Мо­лодёжь, спать по­ложе­но ночью, а не бе­лым днем! – пос­лы­шал­ся го­лос Ни­колая.   
      – Идем! – крик­нул Юра, вы­полз из пос­те­ли, хо­тя боль­ше все­го хо­телось ос­тать­ся так, с удо­воль­стви­ем по­тянул­ся, бла­жен­но заж­му­рив­шись. И сов­сем не уди­вил­ся, уви­дев Ота­бека уже у две­ри. Он сто­ял в обыч­ной по­зе – опе­рев­шись о ко­сяк, сло­жив ру­ки на гру­ди. Он был в тем­ной фут­болке, кур­тку снял, ко­неч­но. Ру­ки смуг­лые, креп­кие, кра­сивые.   
      – Я чай при­нес, – ска­зал Ал­тын, скло­нив го­лову на бок. Он оки­нул взгля­дом Юру, и ед­ва за­мет­но кив­нул, слов­но ос­тался до­волен ос­мотром.   
      – О, здо­рово, а то я пос­ледний ут­ром выг­реб, – об­ра­довал­ся Пли­сец­кий. Не­понят­но­го про­ис­хожде­ния чай был ди­ко вкус­ным и бу­дил не ху­же ко­фе. От­ку­да он его брал, Ота­бек не го­ворил, толь­ко улы­бал­ся за­гадоч­но и при­думы­вал ты­сячу от­го­ворок и шу­ток на эту те­му. Ког­да Юра ус­лы­шал ва­ри­ант про при­ворот­ное зелье, чуть не по­давил­ся нас­мерть.   
      Юра про­шел ми­мо Ота­бека, не­воль­но вздох­нул пог­лубже.   
      Пря­ный за­пах ка­кого-то рас­те­ния. Яв­но юж­но­го. Ед­ва за­мет­ный, тон­кий, он на­поми­нал о юж­ной лет­ней су­хой жа­ре, пыль­ной зем­ле, теп­лой да­же ночью, и гус­том вет­ре, час­то без­жа­лос­тном, но зна­ющем столь­ко ска­зок, ви­тав­ших воз­ду­хом и ред­кой хмарью над ши­роким прос­то­ром, что не пе­рес­лу­шать и за нес­коль­ко жиз­ней.  
      Юра не­воль­но вып­ря­мил­ся, спи­ной ощу­тив, что Ота­бек сто­ит близ­ко – поч­ти впри­тык, поч­ти ка­са­ясь грудью спи­ны. От не­го шло теп­ло, об­во­лаки­вало не­види­мым оде­ялом, а го­рячее ды­хание ше­вели­ло во­лосы на за­тыл­ке. Ру­ки и спи­на сра­зу пок­ры­лись му­раш­ка­ми и дви­гать­ся, от­хо­дить ку­да-то за­чем-то не хо­телось. Бы­ло нем­но­го тре­вож­но, как про­тяги­вать уго­щение при­ручен­но­му жи­вот­но­му в цир­ке или зо­опар­ке. Но не страш­но. Ну да. Он же сам го­ворил, что вре­да не при­чинит. И он всег­да дер­жал сло­во. Сколь­ко они там зна­комы? Мень­ше двух ме­сяцев. Ка­залось, что го­раз­до доль­ше. И при­вык­нуть к ме­нее вы­рази­тель­ной ми­мике и лег­ким шут­кам, ска­зан­ным слов­но всерь­ез, ока­залось прос­то. Нас­толь­ко прос­то, что иног­да это пу­гало. Еще про­ще ока­залось при­вык­нуть к то­му, что у те­бя всег­да есть кто-то, кро­ме де­да, ко­му ты ва­жен. Ва­жен сам по се­бе, и ну­жен, нас­толь­ко же, нас­коль­ко этот «кто-то» ну­жен и ва­жен те­бе. Те­рять не хо­телось ни в ка­кую. Ку­да слож­нее ока­залось при­вык­нуть к пос­то­ян­ным вза­им­ным про­вер­кам, нас­коль­ко глу­боко ты го­тов пус­тить чу­жого че­лове­ка.   
      Юра сглот­нул, по­чувс­тво­вав чу­жое ды­хание у се­бя на заг­ривке.   
      – Я ща, – вы­давил он и рва­нул в ван­ную. Ему на­до бы­ло умыть­ся. Сроч­но. И чем хо­лод­нее бу­дет во­да, тем луч­ше. Юра гля­нул в зер­ка­ло. Ли­цо еще опух­шее со сна, ще­ки и уши го­рели. На кух­ню он вы­шел не сра­зу, усел­ся на стул, не гля­дя цап­нул круж­ку, ско­сил гла­за на Ота­бека. Тот грыз ка­кое-то пе­ченье, вни­матель­но слу­шал Ни­колая, рас­ска­зыва­юще­го о ка­ком-то ве­селом слу­чае из сво­ей вра­чеб­ной прак­ти­ки. Ота­бек все еще ка­зал­ся нап­ря­жен­ным, слов­но стру­на. Всег­да го­тов к ата­ке. То­же не­понят­но, по­чему. Что слу­чилось? По­чему ему приш­лось у­ехать? Что пов­ли­яло на не­го так, что он до сих пор ждет на­паде­ния в лю­бой мо­мент? Да­же в до­ме у дру­зей. В Ал­ма­ты же не ве­дут­ся бо­евые дей­ствия.   
      Юра по­вел взгля­дом по сто­лу, кра­ем уха прис­лу­шива­ясь к раз­го­вору. Ну хоть де­ду Ота­бек яв­но нра­вит­ся.   
      На сто­ле, поч­ти в цен­тре ле­жал све­жий хлеб, су­дя по все­му – до­маш­ний. Круг­лый, ру­мяный. И его Юра точ­но ви­дел впер­вые.   
      Пли­сец­кий ткнул­ся лбом в сто­леш­ни­цу, ед­ва не пе­ревер­нув чаш­ку.   
      Вот же чудь ка­зах­ская! При­тащил-та­ки!  
      – Юроч­ка, все в по­ряд­ке? – вспо­лошил­ся дед. Юра толь­ко ру­кой мах­нул и ско­сил ехид­ный взгляд на Ал­ты­на. Тот от­ве­тил чуть за­мет­ной улыб­кой и по­жал пле­чами. Ни­колай толь­ко го­ловой по­качал и вер­нулся к расс­про­сам.   
      – Ота­бек, а где ты ра­бота­ешь?


	7. Chapter 7

Юра бе­жал со всех ног, ед­ва ус­пе­вая впи­сывать­ся в по­воро­ты. Прос­пал, да еще и кон­троль­ную! Хо­рошо, хоть дед на сме­не. Хо­тя, нет, пло­хо! Дед бы раз­бу­дил. Те­перь вле­тит не толь­ко за опоз­да­ние, но еще и за «неб­режность» и, что там еще? Да, за «снис­хо­дитель­ное от­но­шение к уче­бе». Кто же по­верит в то, что бу­диль­ни­ка Юра прос­то не ус­лы­шал, бла­гопо­луч­но прос­пав и пер­вый зво­нок и вто­рой.   
      Юра свер­нул на ко­рот­кий путь, за­быв обо всем на све­те. По­лы рас­пахну­той кур­тки хло­пали по бо­кам. Чер­ная тень вы­лете­ла из от­кры­тых во­рот, рва­нула к не­му. Юра за­метил опас­ность слиш­ком поз­дно, ус­пел толь­ко сгруп­пи­ровать­ся, ког­да чер­ная ту­ша вле­тела в не­го, по­вали­ла на зем­лю. Ос­трый ка­мень боль­но впил­ся в ру­ку над лок­тем, не спас­ла да­же плот­ная кур­тка. Впро­чем, Юра да­же не ус­пел ис­пу­гать­ся: пос­лы­шал­ся вой, визг, ка­кая-то грыз­ня. По не­му по­топ­та­лись, но ник­то не грыз, не рвал ру­кава и ру­ки, пы­та­ясь доб­рать­ся до мя­са, до гор­ла, как ког­да-то дав­но. Вско­ре все стих­ло. Юра опас­ли­во гля­нул вок­руг, не от­ни­мая ру­ки от го­ловы. Ря­дом, по­махи­вая хвос­том, сто­яла па­мят­ная двор­ня­га, под­ни­мала ла­пу: у пси­ны бы­ло про­куше­но пле­чо.   
      Юра сел, дро­жащей ру­кой пог­ла­дил со­баку.  
      – Спа­сибо, – вы­дох­нул, – спа­сибо.  
      Те­лефон звяк­нул. Юра па­ру раз вдох­нул-вы­дох­нул, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся, но ру­ки все рав­но дро­жали и по кноп­ке он по­пал не сра­зу.   
      "У те­бя все хо­рошо?"  
      Юра нер­вно зас­ме­ял­ся.  
      Это прос­то ди­кость ка­кая-то. Со­бака, ко­торую они при­кор­ми­ли, и ко­торая сле­дова­ла за ним не­мой тенью с тех са­мых пор, толь­ко что, воз­можно, спас­ла ему жизнь. Как ми­нимум – спас­ла здо­ровье. Она ох­ра­няла его, не­понят­но за­чем, поч­ти не­види­мым стра­жем хо­дила сле­дом. Он не­нави­дел со­бак, ну прав­да же. И по­чему за ним, кор­мил-то Ота­бек.   
      Ота­бек, Ота­бек, Ота­бек, опять не­понят­но что тво­рит­ся, опять за­мешан еба­ный ка­зах, опять ни­хера не ска­жет.   
      А еще вся си­ту­ация за­няла мень­ше ми­нуты, а он уже в кур­се. Как? От­ку­да? У не­го что, под­клю­чение к ин­фосфе­ре ми­ра, или к этой со­баке? Как же за­еба­ли эти не­понят­ные сек­ре­ты.   
      Юра еще раз про­вел по жес­ткой шер­сти меж­ду уша­ми, скло­нил­ся к жи­вот­но­му.  
      – Иди к Ота­беку. Ко вто­рому, пом­нишь? Я нор­маль­но, мне в шко­лу на­до, а ты иди к не­му, он по­лечит, слы­шишь?  
      Вряд ли зве­рюга его по­няла, но тя­нуть даль­ше не­куда. И так опоз­дал. Юра под­нялся, рва­нул даль­ше, не ог­ля­дыва­ясь. Со­об­ще­ние он на­бирал на бе­гу.  
      "Норм. Жив"  
      Два сло­ва приш­лось на­бирать ед­ва ли не до са­мой шко­лы: тре­мор в паль­цах все не про­ходил.   
      В класс он вле­тел тор­пе­дой, на хо­ду из­ви­нил­ся, нап­рочь про­иг­но­риро­вав вор­ча­ние и воз­му­щение учи­тель­ни­цы. Кон­троль­ную Юра чес­тно не за­пом­нил: пи­сал на ав­то­мате, не осо­бо вчи­тыва­ясь в за­дание, и от­ве­чал пер­вое, что при­ходи­ло в го­лову. Уда­валось сле­дить толь­ко за тем, что­бы от­вет не силь­но ухо­дил от те­мы.   
      Он ему дол­жен.   
      Кто ко­му что дол­жен уда­лось ра­зоб­рать не сра­зу. Он сам дол­жен Ота­беку за ох­ра­ну – это точ­но. А тот дол­жен ему от­вет хо­тя бы на один воп­рос. Учи­тывая, сколь­ко за­гадок и сколь­ко тайн тор­чит меж­ду ни­ми не­види­мой сте­ной, нуж­но от­крыть хо­тя бы часть. Ко­лючая про­воло­ка с этой сте­ны по­ка толь­ко об­ди­ра­ет ру­ки, но ско­ро сож­мется на гор­ле.   
      Как спро­сить? О чем спро­сить? Как за­дать воп­рос так, что­бы Ота­бек на не­го от­ве­тил? На ка­кой воп­рос он во­об­ще смо­жет и за­хочет от­ве­тить?   
      Уро­ки пош­ли по­боку и Юра прос­то от­клю­чал­ся от про­ис­хо­дяще­го в клас­се, иг­но­рируя и тре­вож­ные взгля­ды Фир­ки­ной, и хму­рую ро­жу Ки­рил­ла. Учи­теля его не тро­гали, слов­но не ви­дели – от­ме­тил Юра где-то на краю соз­на­ния и сно­ва вер­нулся к раз­мышле­ни­ям, так и эдак вер­тя воп­ро­сы, скла­дывая и пе­рек­ла­дывая их, как ку­бики. На воп­ро­сы о семье Ота­бек от­ве­чал очень ос­то­рож­но, сжа­то и не­охот­но. О прош­лом во­об­ще мол­чал. По­чему у­ехал, что там про­изош­ло? От­ку­да Ота­бек всег­да все уз­на­ет и как? По­чему он во­об­ще тог­да по­дошел к Юре? Ви­дел вто­рой раз в жиз­ни, мог же прой­ти ми­мо. А сам Юра по­чему не про­шел? Та­кое дру­желю­бие к нез­на­ком­цам – не в его ха­рак­те­ре.   
      Пли­сец­кий взды­ха­ет, зап­ро­киды­ва­ет го­лову, прос­ле­жива­ет взгля­дом па­ути­ну тре­щин на по­тол­ке. Хи­мич­ка не­доволь­но ко­сит­ся, но ни­чего не го­ворит. Что, он так пло­хо выг­ля­дит, что да­же учи­теля пред­почли его не тро­гать?  
      У Юры ни­ког­да не бы­ло сот­ни дру­зей и при­яте­лей, как, нап­ри­мер, у Ки­рил­ла. Паш­ка ока­зал­ся дру­гом сом­ни­тель­но­го ка­чес­тва, так что то­же не по­каза­тель. Как лю­ди дру­жат, нор­маль­но дру­жат, а не под­ли­зыва­ют­ся, как шав­ки Ки­ра – Юра не знал. Дев­чо­нок он не рас­смат­ри­вал: те в прин­ци­пе толь­ко зак­лю­чали вре­мен­ные со­юзы про­тив ко­го-то. Тут друзья, тут вра­ги… На­фиг так жить. Но при всем при этом Юра по­нимал, что то, что про­ис­хо­дит с ним и Ота­беком, шту­ка, как ми­нимум, стран­ная.   
      При вос­по­мина­нии о го­рячем ды­хании на заг­ривке, спи­на пок­ры­лась му­раш­ка­ми.   
      Что спро­сить? «Ты ре­аль­но кол­дун?» «Те­бя выг­на­ли из семьи за фо­кусы?»   
      Ка­кая хрень в го­лову ле­зет.   
      Юра вы­тащил те­лефон, на­шел зна­комый до пос­ледней циф­ры но­мер.  
      «Ког­да ос­во­бодишь­ся?»  
      Ота­бек от­ве­тил мо­мен­таль­но, слов­но си­дел с те­лефо­ном в ру­ках на дру­гом кон­це не­види­мой ни­ти свя­зи.   
      «Двад­цать ми­нут и я весь твой».  
      Юра при­жал­ся лбом к пар­те.  
      Ну кто так пи­шет, а? 

***

  
      Ота­бек ждал в пар­ке, у зна­комой скамьи. При ви­де Юры, он по­дошел в два ши­роких ша­га, на­вис тем­ной ска­лой.  
      – Я нор­маль­но, – бур­кнул Юра, но Ота­бек все рав­но нес­коль­ки­ми дви­жени­ями про­верил сам: стрях­нул ед­ва за­мет­ную грязь на кур­тке, прос­ле­дил паль­ца­ми края длин­ной по­лосы раз­лохма­чен­ных ни­ток на ру­каве, тро­нул над лок­тем, где под тканью на­вер­ня­ка уже рас­цвел си­няк. Юра нах­му­рил­ся. Об этом он и сам за­быть ус­пел, а Ота­бек не толь­ко знал, но и пом­нил за дво­их.   
      – Как ты по­нял? – вы­дал Юра рань­ше, чем ус­пел по­думать. Не тот воп­рос. Но Ота­бек по­нял. Уб­рал ру­ку, спря­тал в кар­ман. Лад­но, сго­рел са­рай, го­ри и ха­та – по­думал Юра и уси­лил на­пор, – Я же не ска­зал. И да­же сам за­был. От­ку­да ты зна­ешь?  
      Ал­тын яв­но за­нер­вни­чал, нах­му­рил­ся, сжал зу­бы, уп­ря­мо опус­тил го­лову.   
      – Ты обе­щал от­ве­тить, и про­дол­жа­ешь тем­нить. Мы друзья, или где? Что за тай­ны Мад­рид­ско­го дво­ра? Ес­ли соб­рался мол­чать, то хоть бы не па­лил­ся.   
      – Юр, – Ота­бек дер­нул его за ру­кав, впил­ся мрач­ным взгля­дом, – не здесь.   
      – А где? Ког­да? Ты всег­да убе­га­ешь, уви­лива­ешь, ту­по мол­чишь в от­вет. Я уже за­дол­бался ни­чего не знать.   
      При­ходить нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев к ря­ду, ду­рить го­лову сказ­ка­ми: ка­зах­ски­ми, сла­вян­ски­ми, еще ка­кими-то впе­ремеш­ку. Ота­бек знал сот­ни та­ких и та­совал их меж­ду со­бой, как кар­ты. И не го­ворил ни сло­ва из бо­лее при­зем­ленной ре­аль­нос­ти. На­до­ело.   
      Ал­тын скло­нил го­лову, по­том как-то от­ча­ян­но вы­дох­нул, сжал паль­ца­ми пе­рено­сицу.   
      – Ка­ких от­ве­тов ты ждешь?  
      – Чес­тных.  
      Ота­бек вски­дыва­ет­ся так рез­ко, что Юра от­ша­тыва­ет­ся.  
      – А она нуж­на те­бе, эта прав­да? Ты уве­рен, что смо­жешь ее ус­лы­шать, не от­махнуть­ся, не про­пус­тить ми­мо ушей, а ус­лы­шать то, что есть на са­мом де­ле, не­зави­симо от то­го, ве­ришь ты в это или нет, нра­вит­ся те­бе это, или нет?  
      – Ты это… к че­му? – рас­те­рял­ся Юра. Ота­бек свер­кал гла­зами и смот­рел поч­ти зло.   
      – Ты хо­чешь ус­лы­шать прав­ду или от­вет, ко­торый те­бя ус­по­ко­ит?  
      Он не знал. По­нятия не имел. Мож­но бы­ло, ко­неч­но, вски­нуть­ся в от­вет, гор­до зад­рать под­бо­родок, ска­зать, что нуж­на прав­да, толь­ко прав­да и ни­чего, кро­ме прав­ды. Но Юра не был уве­рен, что этот от­вет бу­дет аб­со­лют­но чес­тным. А врать Ота­беку он не хо­тел. Да и не смог бы. Уз­нать хо­телось хо­тя бы из прос­то­го ба­наль­но­го лю­бопытс­тва. Но в то же вре­мя его то­чил страх. От­прыск ин­стинкта са­мосох­ра­нения: страх пе­ред не­из­вес­тным.   
      – Я хо­чу знать. Не все, но хоть что-то.   
      Сло­ва да­лись с тру­дом, но по­том сра­зу ста­ло лег­че.   
      Ота­бек от­шатнул­ся и слов­но об­мяк весь.   
      – Со­бака, ко­торую мы при­кор­ми­ли… – на­чал Юра, но Ота­бек пе­ребил:  
      – Я с ней до­гово­рил­ся. Она те­бя ох­ра­ня­ет, ког­да я не мо­гу.   
      Юра нах­му­рил­ся, зло цык­нул сквозь зу­бы.   
      – Я не дев­чонка, что­бы ме­ня сте­речь.  
      – Юр, слу­чить­ся мо­жет вся­кое. Как с той об­ла­вой на те­бя тог­да, или как се­год­ня.  
      Ота­бек осек­ся. Юра при­щурил­ся.  
      – Это те­бе со­бака ска­зала?  
      Ота­бек кив­нул, за­шарил по кар­ма­нам, нах­му­рил­ся.  
      – Ры­жая хо­рошая. Ей пле­чо про­куси­ли. Я ее в подъ­ез­де ос­та­вил.   
      И клич­ку дал уже. Все пре­дус­мотрел? За­чем?  
      – Бек, – пе­ребил Юра, – что про­ис­хо­дит?  
      Ал­тын мор­гнул.  
      – В смыс­ле? – спро­сил, то ли всерь­ез, то ли при­кинул­ся, что не по­нима­ет.   
      Пли­сец­кий на­супил­ся, но от­сту­пать не со­бирал­ся.  
      – Ты яв­но не спишь но­чами, у те­бя кру­ги под гла­зами та­кие, что ты в них ско­ро сам уто­нешь. Я не го­ворю уже о том, что ты пос­то­ян­но выг­ля­дишь так, буд­то сей­час на­падут зом­би, или бах­нет ядер­ная бо­его­лов­ка. А в пос­ледние па­ру не­дель ты во­об­ще как с це­пи сор­вался, ты ско­ро на лю­дей ки­дать­ся нач­нешь. Ду­ма­ешь, я не ви­жу, как ты пос­то­ян­но смот­ришь и сле­дишь, в по­ряд­ке ли я? Бек, что про­ис­хо­дит? Лад­но, – Юра мах­нул ру­кой, – я по­ка не спра­шиваю, как ты все уз­на­ешь, оче­вид­но же, что не по те­лефо­ну. Но это-то я имею пра­во знать.   
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чал. То на­чинал ме­рить ша­гами уз­кую ал­лей­ку, то за­мирал, гля­дя в ни­куда. Юра ждал, но быс­тро те­рял тер­пе­ние, по­нимая, что от­ве­та так и не дож­дется. А ес­ли и вы­мучит, то точ­но не тот, что хо­тел.   
      – Яс­но все, – зло про­цедил он и раз­вернул­ся на пят­ках, со­бира­ясь уй­ти, сбе­жать ку­да по­даль­ше. Ну и черт с ним. Пусть за­валит­ся сво­ими тай­на­ми, ес­ли он до­рожит ими боль­ше, чем…  
      Ота­бек ло­вит Юру за ру­ку, впи­ва­ясь паль­ца­ми над пред­плечь­ем, рыв­ком тя­нет на се­бя. Юра поч­ти па­да­ет в объ­ятия и не­ме­ет. Та­кого еще не бы­ло. Ал­тын пря­чет ли­цо у не­го на пле­че, ты­чет­ся но­сом в ухо, в ви­сок, сжи­ма­ет так, что не вздох­нуть.   
      – Юр, по­жалуй­ста, я все рас­ска­жу, толь­ко дай мне еще нем­но­го вре­мени. Сов­сем нем­но­го, – шеп­чет го­рячо. Ота­бек па­ру раз пы­та­ет­ся по­высить го­лос, но он сры­ва­ет­ся, и Ал­тын сно­ва пе­рехо­дит на от­ры­вис­тый ше­пот.   
      Юра пу­га­ет­ся. Всерь­ез. По­тому что, ну, это же Ота­бек. Он же кре­мень, скры­ва­ет все до пос­ледне­го, дер­жит се­бя в ру­ках, да­же ког­да хо­чет по­уби­вать всех вок­руг.   
      – Бек. Что не так?  
      Ота­бек за­мира­ет, вы­дыха­ет глу­боко и длин­но, пы­та­ясь ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Но он все еще дер­жал Юру в охап­ке, при­жимая так близ­ко, что тот чувс­тво­вал тре­мор и ди­кое би­ение сер­дца, от­да­вав­ше­еся нер­вным рит­мом в нем са­мом.   
      – Юр, будь ос­то­рожен. В го­роде очень нес­по­кой­но. Обе­щай, что ес­ли что, ты сра­зу поз­во­нишь.  
      «За­чем?» – хо­чет­ся спро­сить. За­чем, ес­ли он и так все уз­на­ет пер­вым, в те­чении ми­нуты. Что-то мо­жет по­мешать? Сбить? Как во­об­ще ра­бота­ет его сис­те­ма опо­веще­ния?  
      Сколь­ко раз Ота­бек уже от­кла­дывал все расс­про­сы на по­том.   
      – Сро­ку у те­бя не­деля, – ши­пит Юра.  
      – Три, – тут же вы­да­ет Ота­бек и на­конец-то от­пуска­ет дру­га, от­хо­дит на шаг, от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, гля­дя в сто­рону вы­хода из пар­ка. Хо­рошо, хоть не бы­ло ни­кого. А то точ­но бы неп­ра­виль­но по­няли. И па­роч­кой слу­хов ста­ло бы боль­ше.   
      – Я за­пишу, – тут же гро­зит­ся Юра и вы­тас­ки­ва­ет те­лефон. Ота­бек не ре­аги­ру­ет и Юра ста­вит на­поми­нание в ка­лен­да­ре.   
      Па­уза ви­сит тя­желым ват­ным оде­ялом, сол­нце приг­ре­ва­ет сквозь по­ка еще не­опе­рив­ше­еся вет­ви и Юра не­лов­ко ве­дет пле­чами. Ота­бек за­мер со­ляной ста­ту­ей и яв­но не со­бира­ет­ся воз­вра­щать­ся в мир жи­вых са­мос­то­ятель­но.   
      – Про­водишь до до­ма? – спра­шива­ет Юра. Ота­бек мол­ча дви­га­ет­ся с мес­та. Он тща­тель­но из­бе­га­ет взгля­да гла­за в гла­за, идет чуть впе­реди, так что­бы Пли­сец­кий не ви­дел его ли­ца. Бе­сило страш­но и Юра втер­ся бок-о-бок. Нет, он не уй­дет. Хо­тел, но не ста­нет. Прин­ци­пи­аль­но те­перь не от­це­пит­ся. Ска­зал Ота­бек, что при­дет и рас­ска­жет че­рез три не­дели, зна­чит, Юра дож­дется, по­ка прой­дут эти три не­дели, и в наз­на­чен­ный день бу­дет си­деть и ждать при­хода блуд­но­го дру­га. С пос­ле­ду­ющим его по­ка­яни­ем. И пусть толь­ко поп­ро­бу­ет не прий­ти или рез­ко ку­да-то зап­ро­пас­тить­ся. Пли­сец­кий его из-под зем­ли дос­та­нет. Уж в этом он пусть не сом­не­ва­ет­ся. 

***

  
      Го­род гу­дел, как рас­тре­вожен­ный улей. Жут­ко­ватая но­вость рас­хо­дилась вол­на­ми и с каж­дый кру­гом на­бира­ла обо­ротов, об­раста­ла под­робнос­тя­ми, слов­но лю­ди, пе­рес­ка­зывая ус­лы­шан­ное, уп­ражня­лись, у ко­го но­вость по­лучит­ся бо­лее мер­зкой и жут­кой.   
      Од­но­го из про­ез­жих наш­ли в ле­су, не­дале­ко от го­рода. Те­ло ис­терза­но, слов­но его мед­ведь дол­го и вдум­чи­во драл ког­тя­ми. Ли­цо бы­ло изу­родо­вано так, что же­на ско­ропос­тижно скон­чавше­гося му­жа его уз­на­ла толь­ко по брас­ле­ту, ко­торый са­ма же ему и по­дари­ла на го­дов­щи­ну свадь­бы. Слу­хи пол­зли даль­ше, ста­рые бас­ни и ужас­ти­ки на­чали об­суждать­ся вдвое ак­тивнее, сно­ва за­гово­рили об обо­рот­нях. Юра толь­ко фыр­кал: нет, чтоб на ка­кого-то мань­яка с те­саком по­думать, сра­зу обо­рот­ни. Слов­но у лю­дей поп­росту нет дру­гих ва­ри­ан­тов. Ко­неч­но, про­ще же сва­лить на обо­рот­ней, чем ис­кать опас­но­го пси­ха. То, что это бы­ло не обыч­ное жи­вот­ное, по­няли все: ни­какой зверь не по­дой­дет так близ­ко к го­роду.   
      Ота­бек креп­ко за­болел па­раной­ей и пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней пос­то­ян­но мо­нито­рил сос­то­яние Юры. Де­лал он это так не­навяз­чи­во, как мог, и то­му ос­та­валось толь­ко сми­рить­ся. Тем бо­лее что дед та­кую ини­ци­ати­ву под­держал. Ота­бек от­зва­нивал­ся Юре с ут­ра, и тот от­чи­тывал­ся, ког­да при­ходил в шко­лу. А пос­ле шко­лы его про­вожал до­мой сам Ота­бек, не­из­менно тра­тя обе­ден­ные пе­реры­вы на ох­ра­ну дру­га. На за­меча­ние, что сам он не нам­но­го стар­ше Юры и ему од­но­му то­же, вро­де как, не­безо­пас­но пе­ред­ви­гать­ся, Ота­бек толь­ко от­де­лывал­ся не­понят­ны­ми мут­ны­ми от­ве­тами. Юра бе­сил­ся, фыр­кал, но ру­гать­ся и тре­бовать что-то не пы­тал­ся, тер­пе­ливо до­жида­ясь наз­на­чен­но­го чис­ла. Он ждал его как ни­какой но­вый год или день рож­де­ния до это­го. Ска­зал бы кто рань­ше, что са­мый луч­ший по­дарок – это треп на за­дан­ную те­му, Юра в жиз­ни бы не по­верил.   
      – Как ду­ма­ешь, что или кто это сде­лал? – спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами. Но кон­крет­но­го от­ве­та, тем не ме­нее, не проз­ву­чало и Юра ко­вар­но уточ­нил, – че­рез три не­дели ска­жешь, да?   
      Ал­тын аж ос­та­новил­ся от та­кой пос­та­нов­ки воп­ро­са. Зна­чит, знал, кто сто­ит за убий­ством. От­ку­да? Кто это был? Юра мыс­ленно до­бавил еще па­ру воп­ро­сов к ва­гону тех, что уже на­копи­лись за эти нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев.   
      Ота­бек мед­ленно по­качал го­ловой.   
      – Ты быс­тро учишь­ся.   
      Юра фыр­кнул.  
      – Как буд­то у ме­ня есть вы­бор. Хо­рошо, хоть врать ты не уме­ешь.   
      Ота­бек удив­ленно вски­нул бро­ви.  
      – Прав­да?  
      – Чис­тей­шая. У те­бя все сра­зу на ли­це на­писа­но. Вот та­кими бук­ва­ми, – Юра по­казал для наг­ляднос­ти, раз­ве­дя ла­дони ед­ва ли не на пол­метра. Ота­бек впе­чат­лился.  
      Даль­ше шли мол­ча. В пос­леднее вре­мя Ота­бек боль­ше мол­чал и ста­новил­ся мрач­нее день ото дня. Юра ря­дом с ним чувс­тво­вал се­бя как воз­ле за­ряжен­ной бом­бы со сби­тым тай­ме­ром. Ког­да бах­нет – не­понят­но. Но отой­ти бы­ло страш­нее. Без Ота­бека под бо­ком он не чувс­тво­вал се­бя в бе­зопас­ности, да­же ког­да под­ле­чен­ная Ры­жая сле­дова­ла за ним. Ота­бек все еще при­ходил на крыль­цо по ве­черам, но те­перь поч­ти не рас­ска­зывал ска­зок и ле­генд, толь­ко слу­шал, что го­ворил Юра, и поч­ти не­от­рывно сле­дил за ок­ру­жени­ем. Юра толь­ко не­доволь­но ши­пел на это: ему не хва­тало и где-то по­теряв­шей­ся лег­кости в об­ще­нии, и теп­ла, ко­торое всег­да шло от взгля­да, от го­рячих ла­доней Ота­бека. Иног­да ему ка­залось, что тот бо­ит­ся че­го-то опас­но­го и не­из­вес­тно­го за них обо­их.   
      Юра ин­стинктив­но прид­ви­нул­ся бли­же к Ота­беку и ус­ко­рил шаг. Толь­ко за­метив воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд дру­га, он по­нял, что что-то не так. Юра ог­ля­дел­ся и за­мер. Ко­рот­кий путь. Ули­ца, на ко­торой его ед­ва не ра­зор­ва­ли па­ру дней на­зад. И от­кры­тые во­рота, из ко­торых уже вы­лете­ла чер­ная ту­ша, не­умо­лимо приб­ли­жав­ша­яся к двум пар­ням, за­мер­шим пос­ре­ди до­роги.   
      Стра­ха по­чему-то не бы­ло. Толь­ко мель­кну­ло две мыс­ли: «Ота­бека жал­ко, он тут ни при чем», и «Нас­тырная зве­рюга, ни­чему не учит­ся». Юра еще и расс­тро­ил­ся, что Ота­бек при­мет же весь удар на се­бя и его лю­бимая ко­жан­ка точ­но пос­тра­да­ет.   
      Ота­бек, ед­ва за­видев рот­вей­ле­ра, зад­ви­нул Юру се­бе за спи­ну, чуть при­сел, и нак­ло­нил­ся впе­ред, рас­ста­вив ру­ки. Он ос­ка­лил­ся и за­рычал – не так, как ими­тиру­ют лю­ди. Звук шел от­ку­да-то из гру­ди, гро­хотал рас­ка­тис­то, под­ни­мая на заг­ривке тон­кие во­лос­ки и рас­хо­дясь му­раш­ка­ми по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку. Рот­вей­лер за­тор­мо­зил, сел на зад­ни­цу, оби­жен­но пос­мотрел на Пли­сец­ко­го. Ота­бек дер­нулся впе­ред, рык­нул еще раз. Юра да­же ус­пел уви­деть ос­кал: под­жа­тые рас­тя­нутые тон­кой нитью гу­бы, от­кры­ва­ющие бе­лые ров­ные зу­бы, и ди­кий взгляд. Да кто тут зверь во­об­ще?   
      Убе­див­шись, что со­бака сбе­жала, под­жав ог­ры­зок ку­пиро­ван­но­го хвос­та, Ота­бек вып­ря­мил­ся, нес­коль­ко нер­вным дви­жени­ем поп­ра­вил кур­тку. Обер­нулся.  
      – Ты как?  
      – Я? – уди­вил­ся Юра воп­ро­су. Со­бака до не­го не до­бежа­ла же да­же, – Нор­маль­но. Ну ты, ко­неч­но…  
      – Са­мо выш­ло, – по­жал пле­чами Ота­бек, – с людь­ми та­кое бы­ва­ет. В по­доб­ных слу­ча­ях вклю­ча­ют­ся дре­мучие зве­риные ин­стинкты и лю­ди так спа­са­ют­ся.   
      Юра очень вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотрел на ка­заха. То­му яв­но ста­ло не­уют­но.  
      – Я ни­чего не бу­ду спра­шивать, – про­бур­чал Юра, вспо­миная об от­метке в те­лефо­не. Но еще нес­коль­ко воп­ро­сов до­бавил. Ота­бек это яв­но по­нял и толь­ко от­ры­вис­то кив­нул в от­вет, про­дол­жив путь. Юра прис­тро­ил­ся по­зади и нес­лышно пе­ревел дух. Внут­ри, где-то в гру­ди ро­котом и пе­река­том от­да­вал­ся рык Ота­бека, слов­но не он со­баку го­нял, а сам ох­ра­ня­емый. Юра при­жал ла­донь к гру­ди, слов­но рас­счи­тывал учу­ять смут­ную виб­ра­цию в груд­ной клет­ке. Но ощу­тить уда­лось толь­ко уча­щен­ное би­ение собс­твен­но­го сер­дца.   
      У ка­лит­ки Ота­бек при­выч­но при­тор­мо­зил, до­жида­ясь, по­ка Юра скро­ет­ся за дверью до­ма, выг­ля­нет в ок­но. Но Юра не то­ропил­ся. Он обер­нулся к дру­гу, су­нул ру­ки в кар­ма­ны и спро­сил:  
      – Слу­шай, не хо­чешь в лес сго­нять?  
      Ота­бек удив­ленно мор­гнул.  
      – Ну, од­но­го вы ме­ня с де­дой яв­но не от­пусти­те. А си­деть так дол­го в го­роде ос­то­чер­те­ло.   
      Ота­беку яв­но не нра­вит­ся эта идея.  
      – Да­вай в дру­гой раз?  
      Юра, ко­неч­но же по­нима­ет, в чем де­ло. Оби­жать­ся глу­по, по­тому что Ота­бек прав, по­тому что в ле­су не­безо­пас­но, ниг­де не бе­зопас­но, ес­ли уж на то пош­ло, но рис­ко­вать так, это как ми­нимум иди­отизм.   
      – Лад­но. По­ка, – хму­ро от­ве­ча­ет он и от­ша­тыва­ет­ся от пруть­ев ка­лит­ки, но Ота­бек ло­вит его за ру­ку, при­тяги­ва­ет бли­же, так что Юра поч­ти впи­сыва­ет­ся пле­чом в ме­тал­ли­чес­кий фи­гур­ный штырь, о ко­торый уже на­учил­ся не об­ди­рать ла­донь.   
      – Пош­ли в ки­но.   
      Юра фыр­чит для ви­ду, но ду­ма­ет не­дол­го:  
      – С те­бя поп­корн. 

***

  
      Юра про­ин­спек­ти­ровал мо­розил­ку и заг­рустил, по­няв, что пос­леднее вед­ро мо­рожен­но­го бы­ло бла­гопо­луч­но сож­ра­но еще па­ру дней на­зад и те­перь при­дет­ся обой­тись без слад­ко­го. Мусь­ка воп­ро­ситель­но мя­ук­ну­ла, но па­рень от нее от­махнул­ся.  
      – И не про­си. Ты и так ско­ро вы­рас­тешь до раз­ме­ра та­бурет­ки. Бу­дешь мяг­ким и очень пу­шис­тым пу­фиком. Оно те­бе на­до? – воз­ра­зил Юра и по­тянул­ся. Пос­леднюю не­делю дед ра­ботал сов­сем без вы­ход­ных, сдви­гая сме­ны, что­бы про­вес­ти май­ские с вну­ком. В пос­ледние го­ды это не уда­валось, Юра не сер­дился, по­нимал, но в этом го­ду Ни­колай твер­до воз­на­мерил­ся отыг­рать­ся за все пре­дыду­щие про­пущен­ные вы­ход­ные и те­перь про­падал на ра­боте, по­яв­ля­ясь до­ма толь­ко что­бы отос­пать­ся. Ота­бек все так же зво­нил ут­ром, и все так же про­вожал Юру до­мой пос­ле шко­лы. Они поч­ти не раз­го­вари­вали: Ота­бек пос­то­ян­но был за­нят сво­ими мыс­ля­ми, у Юры быс­тро про­падал за­пал го­ворить за дво­их. Мол­ча­ние им не ме­шало, но Юра с не­тер­пе­ни­ем ждал, ког­да что-ни­будь из­ме­нит­ся и они вер­нутся к преж­ним у­ют­ным раз­го­ворам, шут­кам. Нап­ря­гало еще и то, что ка­залось, буд­то Ота­бек по ка­кой-то при­чине бо­ит­ся Юру. Ка­кой-то его ре­ак­ции или сло­ва… не­понят­но. Объ­яс­нять не то­ропил­ся. Юра ждал «Дня от­кро­вений», поч­ти на­яву ви­дя, как ис­тонча­ет­ся нить тер­пе­ния.   
      Юра выб­рался на крыль­цо, усел­ся на сту­пень­ки, под­жи­дая Ота­бека. Дол­жен быть с ми­нуты на ми­нуту. Он всег­да был как ча­сы. Пра­виль­ный же. С па­мят­но­го по­хода в ки­но, прош­ло пол­то­ры не­дели. Ки­но они тог­да не ог­ра­ничи­лись, обой­дя пеш­ком ед­ва ли не весь го­род и раз­ве­дав мес­то­рас­по­ложе­ние са­мых луч­ших ка­фешек. Юра пос­ле та­кой про­гул­ки спал без зад­них ног и еще ду­мал тог­да, спе­ци­аль­но его Ота­бек так умо­тал, что­бы в лес не тя­нуло? На­вер­ное, вот толь­ко по­мога­ло ма­ло. Юра па­ру раз по­рывал­ся сбе­жать хоть и ночью, он уже так де­лал и не раз. Ночью лес выг­ля­дит ина­че, го­ворит по-дру­гому. Ночью слыш­но, как он ды­шит, как скри­пят ста­рые вет­ви, про­сыпа­ясь окон­ча­тель­но. Си­ницы на­чина­ют петь еще до рас­све­та, бла­года­ря че­му Юра ни­ког­да не те­рял­ся во вре­мени. Но про­гул­ки так и не слу­чились. Сто­ило пред­ста­вить, как пе­репу­га­ет­ся дед, ес­ли уз­на­ет, или Ота­бек… ес­ли с Юрой вдруг что слу­чит­ся, он же вос­при­мет на свой счет. С не­го ста­нет­ся.   
      По­года сто­яла теп­лая, да­же ночью хо­лод­ный еще ве­тер не так грыз от­кры­тые учас­тки ко­жи. Юра ос­та­вил дверь от­кры­той и Му­син­да Пав­ловна тут же рас­тя­нулась на по­роге им­про­визи­рован­ным ков­ри­ком. Звез­ды под­ми­гива­ли с ноч­но­го не­бос­во­да. Пах­ло ка­кими-то цве­тами. Ну да, все пло­довые, ко­торые еще не ус­пе­ли от­цвес­ти, то­ропи­лись, хо­тели ур­вать вре­мя. Че­рез па­ру не­дель уже и си­рень зац­ве­тет.   
      Ота­бек в наз­на­чен­ный час не явил­ся.  
      Юра пос­то­ян­но све­рял­ся с ча­сами, га­дая, что по­меша­ло прий­ти вов­ре­мя. За Ота­беком не во­дилось при­выч­ки опаз­ды­вать. Юра от­пра­вил од­ну смс-ку. Вто­рую. Ота­бек мол­чал.  
      Не при­шел он и че­рез пол­ча­са.   
      Юра наз­ва­нивал на зна­комый но­мер, но слы­шал толь­ко гуд­ки. А по­том Ота­бек, по­хоже, во­об­ще вык­лю­чил те­лефон и жен­ский го­лос раз за ра­зом ут­вер­ждал, что «або­нент вре­мен­но не­дос­ту­пен». Юра вся­кий раз про­гонял из го­ловы ту­пую фра­зу «або­нент вре­мен­но умер», и нер­вно грыз паль­цы, вгля­дыва­ясь в тем­но­ту.   
      Зна­комый си­лу­эт про­рисо­вал­ся в тем­но­те ули­цы толь­ко спус­тя еще час.   
      Юра вско­чил, не зная, то ли ра­зорать­ся от злос­ти и стра­ха, то ли заб­ро­сать воп­ро­сами, то ли... Ота­бек при­выч­но бес­шумно от­во­рил ка­лит­ку, во­шел во двор. Юра при­щурил­ся, за­метив, что идет он как-то стран­но: под­бо­ченясь и слов­но дос­ку на пле­чах нес. Ал­тын во­шел в круг све­та, улыб­нулся. Улыб­ка по­лучи­лась вы­мучен­ной. Сам Ота­бек был блед­ный, осу­нув­ший­ся, с те­нями, за­лег­ши­ми у рта и рез­ко обос­трив­ши­мися ску­лами. Об­ветрен­ные гу­бы сжа­ты в тон­кую по­лос­ку.   
      – Прос­ти, те­лефон сел, я не ус­пел пре­дуп­ре­дить.   
      Юра ки­нул­ся ему на шею, отс­тра­нил­ся поч­ти сра­зу и вре­зал ку­лаком дру­гу в пле­чо.   
      – Де­бил! Го­воришь, что­бы я ниг­де не шас­тал, что­бы был ос­то­рож­нее, а сам!.. Я тут чуть не по­седел, по­ка те­бя не бы­ло. Хоть бы смс-ку ки­нул, – Юра уда­рил Ота­бека в грудь, чувс­твуя, как по­нем­но­гу от­пуска­ет внут­ри ту­гой узел. Ал­тын взял пар­ня за лок­ти, по­пытал­ся отс­тра­нить, по ли­цу слов­но тень про­бежа­ла. Юра по­нял рань­ше. Под­нес ла­дони к ли­цу, по­чувс­тво­вал, как тре­вога на гра­ни па­ники, поч­ти со­шед­шая на нет, воз­вра­ща­ет­ся.   
      Ла­дони бы­ли пе­рема­заны в кро­ви, вся фут­болка под кур­ткой Ота­бека бы­ла мок­рая и изор­ванная в клочья.  
      – Бек… – го­лос сел. Ота­бек об­ре­чен­но прик­рыл гла­за.  
      – Юр, все нор­маль­но, я цел поч­ти, отос­плюсь и зав­тра бу­ду как но­вень­кий.   
      – Блядь, не за­гова­ривай мне зу­бы! Ка­кого хе­ра ты не в боль­ни­це?  
      Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за сно­ва, ус­та­ло мот­нул го­ловой. Опять сек­ре­ты? Житья от них нет. Был бы хоть дед до­ма.  
      Юра под­нырнул под ру­ку, по­тащил Ота­бек в дом. Зло шик­нул, ког­да он упер­ся. Пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог Ота­бек на ми­нуту прос­то от­клю­чил­ся, об­ва­лив­шись всей мас­сой на Юру. Юра за­шипел: ка­зах был при­лич­но тя­желее, но Ал­тын при­шел в се­бя быс­тро и уже не спо­рил, при­няв за­боту дру­га с ка­кой-то об­ре­чен­ностью. Юра ста­щил пе­рема­зан­ную в кро­ви ко­жан­ку, при­киды­вая, что кро­ви на чер­ном не вид­но, и за­мер. Фут­болка бы­ла не прос­то изод­ра­на, ее слов­но пок­ромса­ли ту­пыми нож­ни­цами. Джин­сы ока­зались це­лее, но кро­ви на­тек­ло и на них. Ру­ки пок­ры­вали шра­мы, си­няки и ра­ны раз­но­об­разней­ших форм и раз­ме­ров. За­пах кро­ви за­бил­ся в ноз­дри. Мусь­ка, за­шипев, сбе­жала, спря­тав­шись где-то в до­ме.   
      – Юр, – Ота­бек пред­при­нял пос­леднюю по­пыт­ку воз­ра­зить, но Юра не дос­лу­шал: на­шел нож­ни­цы, при­кинув, что под­нять ру­ки пос­тра­дав­ше­му бу­дет поп­росту боль­но, сре­зал ос­татки фут­болки и за­жал рот, по­дав­ляя же­лание за­орать бла­гим ма­том. Жи­вого мес­та на Ота­беке поп­росту не бы­ло. Са­мые страш­ные длин­ные рва­ные ра­ны зи­яли обод­ранны­ми кра­ями, по­лосы шра­мов скла­дыва­лись в при­чуд­ли­вые жут­кие узо­ры. Све­жие бе­лесые от­ме­тины пе­рек­ры­вали руб­цы пос­тарше, свет­ле­ли на смуг­лой ко­же. Юра сколь­знул взгля­дом по двум па­рал­лель­ным от­кры­тым яз­вам на бо­ку. Ему по­каза­лось, что в глу­бине влаж­но блес­ну­ли реб­ра.   
      Юру за­мути­ло, он вско­чил, заж­му­рил­ся, пы­та­ясь сов­ла­дать с тош­но­той. На­до шить. Нет, сна­чала про­мыть. Пе­рекись. Что еще? Й­од? Зе­лен­ка? Бин­ты – в пер­вую оче­редь.  
      – Юр…  
      – В боль­ни­цу те­бя не за­тащишь, да? – Юра го­ворил поч­ти ше­потом, по­тому что бо­ял­ся, что лю­бое уси­лие спро­воци­ру­ет не­жела­тель­ную ре­ак­цию.   
      – Мне ту­да нель­зя.  
      Юра кив­нул и рва­нул к ап­течке. Дед при­дет поз­дним ут­ром. До то­го вре­мени Ота­бек обя­зан до­тянуть. Он не мо­жет уме­реть. Не вот так. Он еще ни­чего не рас­ска­зал. Пусть толь­ко поп­ро­бу­ет сдох­нуть.   
      Юра по­мог Ота­беку раз­деть­ся, сжав зу­бы, об­ра­ботал ра­ны, по со­вету Ал­ты­на про­мыв их пе­рекисью и зак­рыв по­вяз­ка­ми. От дру­гой по­мощи тот от­ка­зывал­ся. Юра да­же не ру­гал­ся, толь­ко ши­пел из­редка. Шра­мы, шра­мы-то от­ку­да, ста­рые же, та­кие за па­ру не­дель не на­рас­тут. Ота­бека мо­рози­ло, он был хо­лод­ный, не как обыч­но, и все пы­тал­ся не сту­чать зу­бами. Юра за­тащил его на свою кро­вать, лег ря­дом. Ота­бек не то ус­нул, не то от­клю­чил­ся, сра­зу, без пе­рехо­да. По­чувс­тво­вав жи­вое теп­ло, он при­жал­ся к Юре, не при­ходя в соз­на­ние, и так и за­мер. А вот Юре зас­нуть не уда­валось. Он не во­рочал­ся, лишь чут­ко прис­лу­шивал­ся к сип­ло­вато­му ды­ханию дру­га, не в си­лах выб­ро­сить из го­ловы уви­ден­ное. Вяз­кий ко­мок на­мер­тво зас­трял где-то над же­луд­ком и ныл, и тя­нул. Сер­дце сту­чало в гру­ди, би­лось о реб­ра. О сне мож­но за­быть.   
      Юра чуть по­вер­нул го­лову. Ота­бек спал, ут­кнув­шись но­сом Юре в пле­чо. Ли­цо у не­го бы­ло без­мя­теж­ным и неп­ри­выч­но от­кры­тым. В кои-то ве­ки ров­ные бро­ви не но­рови­ли сой­тись, под­черки­вая хму­рый не­чита­емый взгляд, склад­ка меж ни­ми раз­гла­дилась, с ли­ца слов­но спа­ла плас­ти­ковая мас­ка, Ота­бек выг­ля­дел по-нас­то­яще­му жи­вым. Юра жад­но раз­гля­дывал дру­га, при­киды­вая, что нес­ко­ро он еще уви­дит что-то по­доб­ное. Ес­ли во­об­ще уви­дит. На бро­ви за­пек­лась кап­ля кро­ви и Юра по­тянул­ся, стер бу­рова­тую тру­ху, тро­нул лоб. Жа­ра не бы­ло, Ота­бек пос­те­пен­но сог­ре­вал­ся, уже не на­поми­ная све­жевы­копан­но­го зом­би по тем­пе­рату­ре. Та­кие ра­ны, сколь­ко кро­ви он по­терял? Паль­цы са­ми сколь­зну­ли по ос­трой не­рус­ской ску­ле, ши­роко­му кры­лу но­са, ед­ва за­дели край губ, пе­ремес­ти­лись на под­бо­родок, очер­ти­ли ли­нию че­люс­ти. Юра от­дернул ру­ку, со­об­ра­зив, что де­ла­ет, и по­пытал­ся пе­рек­лю­чить­ся на что-то дру­гое. Он при­кинул, что сто­ит взять вто­рое оде­яло и ос­то­рож­но отс­тра­нил­ся. Ота­бек сре­аги­ровал мо­мен­таль­но, об­хва­тил Юру, при­жал к се­бе, поч­ти под­мяв, как боль­шую иг­рушку, ут­кнул­ся но­сом ку­да-то за ухо и за­сопел даль­ше, не при­ходя в соз­на­ние. Юра, тем вре­менем, бла­года­рил всех ги­поте­тичес­ких бо­гов за то, что это­го ник­то не ви­дит. Был бы Ота­бек в сос­то­янии по­луч­ше, уже бы ог­реб лок­тем в бок. Хо­тя, тог­да они бы и в од­ной пос­те­ли не ока­зались.   
      Сто­ило приз­нать, в объ­яти­ях бы­ло у­ют­но, хоть и нем­но­го тре­вож­но с неп­ри­выч­ки. Юра дер­нулся, про­веряя, нас­коль­ко креп­ко его дер­жат. Ота­бек шум­но вздох­нул, чуть нап­рягся всем те­лом, яв­но не же­лая от­пускать до­бычу, ру­ка, ле­жав­шая по­перек гру­ди, ше­вель­ну­лась, ла­донь пе­ре­еха­ла вы­ше, ус­тро­ив­шись на клю­чице, паль­цы лег­ли на бь­ющу­юся жил­ку. Юра нег­ромко фыр­кнул. Влип. Ни­чего, по­том он Бе­ке все вспом­нит. Глав­ное, не крас­неть так, как сей­час: ли­цо и уши го­рели, яв­но но­ровя срав­нять­ся цве­том с по­мидо­ром.   
      Прис­лу­шива­ясь к ров­но­му сер­дце­би­ению, Юра не за­метил, как ус­нул.   
      Он прос­нулся еще до рас­све­та. За ок­ном пе­ли си­ницы, а не­бо ед­ва се­рело. В ком­на­те уга­дыва­лись лишь си­лу­эты и очер­та­ния пред­ме­тов. Ота­бек си­дел на краю кро­вати, поч­ти оде­тый и смот­рел на фут­болку Юры, куп­ленную ког­да-то на вы­рост, а нын­че от­данную на нуж­ды ка­захов-по­падан­цев.   
      Юра не­доволь­но фыр­кнул. Вот же не­уго­мон­ный, толь­ко па­ру ча­сов на­зад ва­лял­ся по­лут­ру­пом, а те­перь…  
      Юра ок­руглил гла­за, мгно­вен­но прос­нувшись и со­об­ра­зив, что не так. Ота­бек сод­рал с се­бя все по­вяз­ки, да­же с са­мых серь­ез­ных ра­нений. Юра дер­нул вык­лю­чатель ста­рого ноч­ни­ка, Ота­бек обер­нулся рез­ко, слов­но его пой­ма­ли на мес­те прес­тупле­ния. Юра по­нял, что он ни­чер­та не по­нима­ет в этой жиз­ни. На Ота­беке не бы­ло ни ца­рапи­ны. Ра­ны за­тяну­лись, ос­та­вив толь­ко шра­мы, а те от­ме­тины, что бы­ли вче­ра, ис­чезли. Что уж го­ворить о си­няках.   
      Юра встре­тил­ся с Ота­беком взгля­дом. Тот смот­рел зат­равлен­но, от­ча­ян­но и тос­кли­во. Он быс­тро на­тянул фут­болку, и вы­шел из ком­на­ты. В ко­ридо­ре пос­лы­шал­ся шум, хлоп­ну­ла дверь и все стих­ло.   
      Юра от­мер, толь­ко ког­да в ком­на­те ощу­тимо пос­ветле­ло. Он по­тянул­ся к те­лефо­ну, пос­мотрел вре­мя и тут же его за­был. Про­верил да­ту. До наз­на­чен­но­го сро­ка от­кро­вений ос­та­валось три дня.   
      И он по­нятия не имел, что спра­шивать.


	8. Chapter 8

Дверь от­кры­лась, скрип­ну­ла. Юра нап­рягся, но вы­дох­нул, ког­да Мусь­ка, со­из­во­лив­шая-та­ки вы­лез­ти из сво­его убе­жища пос­ле ухо­да Ота­бека, по­бежа­ла встре­чать гос­тя. Дед вер­нулся.  
      Юра вы­шел, ста­ра­ясь вес­ти се­бя как обыч­но. По­луча­лось пло­хо, по­тому что то, что рань­ше он де­лал на ав­то­мате, те­перь на­до бы­ло тща­тель­но отыг­ры­вать, а он да­же не пом­нил, что обыч­но де­лал или го­ворил. Он спра­шивал, как у де­да про­ходи­ла сме­на? Или прос­то встре­чал его на по­роге? Па­мять от­ка­зыва­лась сот­рудни­чать, и Юра сдал­ся.  
      – Что слу­чилось, Юроч­ка, пло­хо спал?  
      Ни­колай обыч­но ви­дел вну­ка нас­квозь. Да­же ес­ли бы Юра был ге­ни­аль­ным ак­тё­ром, дед и тог­да знал бы, что у то­го на уме, да­же ес­ли де­ла­ет вид, буд­то ни­чего не ви­дит. Врать де­ду Юра не лю­бил, но сей­час – на­до. А что ска­зать? Что Ота­бек – не­из­вес­тное чу­до-юдо, на ко­тором за ночь за­жива­ют ра­ны, от­пра­вив­шие бы ко­го дру­гого в ре­ани­мацию? Что Юра дрых с дру­гом в од­ной пос­те­ли в об­нимку? Что Ота­бек, воз­можно, нап­ря­мую при­час­тен к убий­ству не­задач­ли­вого гу­ляки, ко­торое об­сужда­ют до сих пор?  
      Ко­жу прод­ра­ло мо­розом, сто­ило по­думать, что, воз­можно, имен­но Ота­бек был тем, кто это­го гу­ляку и при­резал. А что. Всё мо­жет быть. Юра го­тов был по­верить уже во что угод­но. Но мысль ему не пон­ра­вилась, он то­роп­ли­во прог­нал её по­даль­ше, ос­та­вив, впро­чем, на зад­ворках соз­на­ния. На вся­кий слу­чай.   
      Хо­рошо, хоть все ули­ки уб­рал.   
      – Ка­кая-то со­бака спать не да­вала. Ла­яла всю ночь, толь­ко под ут­ро уш­ла, – вя­ло от­бре­хал­ся Юра, на­де­ясь, что от­го­вор­ка сой­дёт. Дед воп­ро­сов боль­ше не за­давал.   
      В шко­лу Юра прак­ти­чес­ки сбе­жал. Хо­телось про­гулять, но со­весть не поз­во­лила. Го­лова бы­ла за­бита ка­шей из мыс­лей, и все они, так или ина­че, кру­тились вок­руг Ота­бека и всех свя­зан­ных с ним стран­ностей, вклю­чая ноч­ное про­ис­шес­твие.   
      У ка­лит­ки его встре­тила Ры­жая, тут же за­мотав­шая хвос­том. Юра вы­тащил те­лефон, хо­тел наб­рать смску, но паль­цы за­мер­ли над сен­со­ром. Со­бака по­дош­ла, ткну­лась но­сом в ко­лено, зад­ра­ла го­лову, пре­дан­но заг­ля­нула в гла­за. Юра спря­тал те­лефон, так и не при­думав, что на­писать.   
      Юра весь день пы­та­ет­ся умес­тить в го­лове про­изо­шед­шее. Вспо­мина­ет ра­ны и шра­мы, как бин­то­вал их, пе­ревя­зывал, как буг­ри­лись сле­ды ста­рых ра­нений под паль­ца­ми. Юра смот­рит на ру­ку, вспо­миная, как он не­воль­но, не сов­сем по­нимая, что де­ла­ет, прос­ле­дил рва­ный шрам, на­чинав­ший­ся на бо­ку и тя­нув­ший­ся вниз, до по­яса. Ота­бек дал ста­щить с се­бя шта­ны не сра­зу, но Пли­сец­кий был упор­ный и сте­ны ли­бо пе­реп­ры­гивал с нас­ко­ка, ли­бо про­бивал го­ловой.   
      Шрам тя­нул­ся с бо­ка до се­реди­ны бед­ра, где рас­хо­дил­ся тон­кой вил­кой.  
      А ут­ром он был ви­ден толь­ко свер­ху, поч­ти под рёб­ра­ми, тон­кой нитью.   
      Юра поч­ти не по­нима­ет, о чём го­ворят на уро­ках, чер­тит по па­мяти в тет­ра­ди са­мые злые от­ме­тины, хму­рит­ся, не­воль­но ду­мая, нор­маль­но ли за­живёт то, что ещё ос­та­лось, ес­ли ос­та­лось, ко­неч­но. Да за­живёт, ку­да де­нет­ся. И ему на­вер­ня­ка не впер­вой. Юра ста­ра­ет­ся не ду­мать, от­ку­да та­кие ра­ны.   
      День тя­нул­ся бес-ко-неч-но.   
      Все уро­ки Юра бла­гопо­луч­но про­пус­тил ми­мо, тра­тя уси­лия толь­ко на то, что­бы соз­дать ви­димость при­сутс­твия. Все ко­рявые под­ко­лы и на­мёки Ки­рил­ла он так же ус­пешно иг­но­риро­вал, как и вор­ча­ние учи­телей. Хо­телось пос­лать всех к чёр­ту, но не пой­мут. Дед – в пер­вую оче­редь. При­ходи­лось си­деть и не от­све­чивать. А мыс­ли в го­лове во­роча­лись тя­желы­ми комь­ями, гу­дели пче­линым уль­ем, сдав­ли­вали вис­ки. На пос­леднем уро­ке Юра быс­тро наб­рал смску:  
      «У ме­ня пос­ледний урок сей­час».  
      Ота­бек не от­ве­тил.  
      А у во­рот Юру сно­ва жда­ла Ры­жая.   
      Ки­рилл про­шел ми­мо Пли­сец­ко­го, фыр­кнул при ви­де двор­ня­ги.  
      – Что, Пли­сец, ска­тыва­ем­ся все ни­же? Чур­ки, а те­перь с двор­ня­гами дру­жишь? К лю­дям сов­сем не тя­нет, нет?  
      Юра рва­нул к Ки­рил­лу, вбил ку­лак в ску­лу, вкла­дывая все: ярость, оби­ду, не­пони­мание и под­спуд­ный страх. Кир, не ожи­дав­ший та­кого, да­же от­шатнуть­ся не ус­пел, толь­ко ок­руглил гла­за, сде­лал па­ру ша­гов на­зад, ед­ва не сев на зад­ни­цу. Его ком­па­ния за­мер­ла вок­руг пе­репу­ган­ны­ми сус­ли­ками, не зная, что пред­при­нять. Юра ко­рот­ко рык­нул, дер­нулся впе­рёд, к вра­гу, но Кир толь­ко сплю­нул и по­торо­пил­ся уд­рать, про­орав на­пос­ле­док:  
      – Сов­сем еба­нул­ся, Пли­сец! Те­бе го­лову на­до ле­чить!  
      Ры­жая, не при­няв­шая учас­тия в ко­рот­кой дра­ке, толь­ко хвос­том мах­ну­ла. Юра хо­тел на­орать на двор­ня­гу, но лю­ди вок­руг уже ко­сились вов­сю, ви­димо, вспо­миная все слу­хи, ко­торые толь­ко су­щес­тво­вали, и он по­торо­пил­ся уй­ти. Да и со­бака бы­ла ни при чём. Кто же ви­новат, что они, как два де­била, хо­дят вок­руг да око­ло, а нор­маль­но по­гово­рить так и не спо­доби­лись. Что Ота­бек со сво­ими бес­ко­неч­ны­ми тай­на­ми, слов­но он зна­ет ко­ды от всех ядер­ных бо­его­ловок ми­ра, что Юра, ко­торый всег­да брал нах­ра­пом и так и не су­мел дать по­нять, что ему мож­но до­верять, что он не пре­даст и не от­вернёт­ся. Что он за друг тог­да во­об­ще? И ве­рил ли ему Ота­бек хоть ког­да-ни­будь?   
      Юра по­дошел к ларь­ку, ку­пить чая. Он не ел с ут­ра, но го­лод так и не прос­нулся. Го­рячий бу­маж­ный ста­кан­чик об­жёг паль­цы, Юра руг­нулся, взял­ся за края. Двор­ня­га так и сле­дова­ла за ним, за­меняя про­пав­ше­го Ота­бека. Без не­го бы­ло пус­то и так тос­кли­во, что выть охо­та. Юра от­пра­вил еще нес­коль­ко смсок, да­же зво­нил, но Ота­бек его сто­ичес­ки иг­но­риро­вал.   
      Двор­ня­га зас­ку­лила, слов­но спра­шивая, что про­изош­ло. Юра при­сел, пот­ре­пал Ры­жую по вис­лым ушам. Со­бака раз­зя­вила пасть в доб­ро­душ­ной ух­мылке, об­ли­зала паль­цы.  
      – Фу, – по­мор­щился Юра.   
      Двор­ня­га мах­ну­ла хвос­том, слов­но из­ви­ня­ясь. Она уже ма­ло на­поми­нала ту по­битую жизнью зве­рюгу: бо­ка ок­ругли­лись, рёб­ра скры­лись под сло­ем жир­ка, мор­да по­весе­лела. Юра с Ота­беком под­кар­мли­вали её, рас­пла­чива­ясь за ра­боту ох­ранни­ка и сво­еоб­разной сиг­на­лиза­ции.   
      Юра снял рюк­зак, по­копал­ся в нём, вы­тащил бу­тер­брод, ко­торый ему су­нул ут­ром дед, скор­мил Ры­жей. Со­бака взя­ла по­дач­ку с ла­дони ос­то­рож­но, ед­ва кос­нувшись, ела быс­тро, но не­тороп­ли­во. Уже не бо­ялась, что от­бе­рут.   
      Юра сно­ва пот­ре­пал вис­лые уши. Ры­жая под­ня­ла мор­ду, по­тяну­лась лиз­нуть, Юра от­фыркал­ся.  
      – Фу! Не смей! Ещё че­го не хва­тало!  
      Со­бака сно­ва раз­зя­вила пасть в сво­ей ух­мылке и, глу­хо за­вор­чав, гав­кну­ла, ед­ва не до­ведя Юру до ин­фар­кта.   
      – Да ну те­бя на­хер! – он вско­чил, за­мер, чувс­твуя, как в гру­ди бу­ха­ет сер­дце. Нет, всё-та­ки кош­ки луч­ше, что бы там лю­ди не го­вори­ли.   
      – Юроч­ка, – до­нес­лось из-за спи­ны, и Юра обер­нулся рыв­ком. От зна­комо­го об­ра­щения дёр­ну­ло внут­ри, под­ка­тило ком­ком тре­воги под гор­ло. Ры­жая тут же при­жала уши, вста­ла пе­ред Юрой по­перёк, зак­ры­вая его со­бой, глу­хо за­вор­ча­ла, ос­ка­лив зу­бы. Шерсть на заг­ривке вста­ла ды­бом.  
      Ар­тём Ко­зель­ский сто­ял чуть в сто­роне, лас­ко­во улы­бал­ся, но улыб­ка не тро­гала взгляд. Выг­ля­дел он по­тас­ка­но, слов­но толь­ко от лю­бов­ни­цы вер­нулся. Или из за­поя вы­шел. Одеж­да вро­де и при­лич­но выг­ля­дит, но на ли­цо… Юра скри­вил­ся. Ка­залось, буд­то он бу­хал с бом­жа­ми не­делю и толь­ко сут­ки как ре­шил вер­нуть­ся к ци­вили­зован­ной жиз­ни. Хо­тя по­чему соз­да­валось та­кое впе­чат­ле­ние - сра­зу и не ска­зать. Пря­мо-та­ки ма­гия од­но­го от­дель­но взя­того му­дака.   
      И с ка­ких это пор он «Юроч­ка» у это­го му­дака? Так его толь­ко дед име­ет пра­во на­зывать.   
      – А как твои де­ла? Уро­ки уже за­кон­чи­лись?  
      Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как дер­ну­лась в нер­вном ти­ке ще­ка. Ка­жет­ся, этот не­домань­як за­был, что «Юроч­ке» уже не пять.   
      – Нор­маль­но де­ла. Че­го на­до?  
      Го­ворить веж­ли­во не по­луча­лось. Хо­телось наг­ру­бить и смыть­ся. Же­лание сбе­жать креп­ло с каж­дой се­кун­дой, хоть Юра и не на­ходил ему при­чин. Раз­ве что нед­вусмыс­ленная аг­рессив­ность Ры­жей, ко­торая да­же к Ки­рил­лу от­неслась снис­хо­дитель­но.   
      Мо­мент. Ес­ли она не за­щища­ет от Ки­рил­ла, как го­ворил Ота­бек, а, зна­чит, и от все­го под­ряд во­об­ще, то тог­да от че­го или от ко­го?  
      Юра уже ина­че пос­мотрел на муж­чи­ну нап­ро­тив.   
      – Ну за­чем же так гру­бить, – улыб­ка Ар­тё­ма ста­ла ши­ре, – я толь­ко хо­тел спро­сить, пон­ра­вил­ся ли те­бе по­дарок.   
      Юра мол­ча вы­тащил це­поч­ку с тиг­ри­ной мор­дой из во­рота, по­казал. Ко­зель­ский за­мер на па­ру се­кунд, бро­ви дрог­ну­ли, по ли­цу слов­но тень прош­ла. Не­хоро­шая та­кая тень. Юра уже на­учил­ся за­мечать мель­чай­шие из­ме­нения в ми­мике, нат­ре­ниро­вал­ся на не­кото­рых ка­захах с ли­цом тер­ми­нато­ра.   
      – Да, от­личный по­дарок, то, что на­до, спа­сибо боль­шое, – вы­дал он на од­ном ды­хании. Ота­бек го­ворил, что по­дари­ли Юре эту иг­рушку не с бла­гими на­мере­ни­ями точ­но. И ему бы­ло пло­хо в тот день. Хо­тя та­кого боль­ше не пов­то­рялось. Юра бы в жиз­ни не приз­нался, но он сде­лал всё, как го­ворил друг, про­вел все ма­нипу­ляции с солью и толь­ко пос­ле это­го рис­кнул сно­ва на­деть по­дарок. Боль­ше ни­каких «по­боч­ных эф­фектов» не воз­ни­кало, но Юра, фыр­кая и бур­ча под нос, вся­кий раз при по­доб­ных мыс­лях ва­лил всё на сов­па­дения, как и всег­да, ког­да де­ло ка­салось ка­кой-то по­тус­то­рон­ней или «вол­шебной» фиг­ни. Но ве­рил в это всё мень­ше.   
      – Вот как. Что ж, рад, что пон­ра­вилось. Я на­де­юсь, что те­перь на­ше об­ще­ние бу­дет нем­но­го друж­нее, вер­но? – Ар­тём про­тянул ру­ку, сде­лал шаг, но Ры­жая тут же взвин­ти­ла тон, глу­хое, слов­но мо­тор че­рез три ули­цы, вор­ча­ние вы­рос­ло до ярос­тно­го ры­ка.   
      Ко­зель­ский ос­та­новил­ся, гля­нул на со­баку.   
      – Ес­ли ты убе­рёшь сво­его вер­но­го ох­ранни­ка…  
      – Не, из­ви­ните, я то­роп­люсь. Да и ру­ки не мыл ещё. До сви­дания!  
      Юра выб­ро­сил ста­кан­чик с не­допи­тым ча­ем в ур­ну и по­торо­пил­ся уй­ти, по­нимая, что это боль­ше по­хоже на по­бег. Ры­жая шла за ним сле­дом, то и де­ло ог­ля­дыва­ясь.   
      Юра под­во­дил ито­ги.  
      Итог пер­вый и са­мый глав­ный: вок­руг тво­рит­ся ка­кая-то нез­до­ровая хрень, а Юра ни сном, ни ду­хом о том, что во­об­ще про­ис­хо­дит.  
      Итог вто­рой: лю­ди вок­руг, в час­тнос­ти, Ота­бек, в кур­се, что про­ис­хо­дит, и, по­хоже, он да­же учас­тву­ет в этом, но не ко­лет­ся.   
      Воп­рос пер­вый: по­чему имен­но Юра в цен­тре всех со­бытий?  
      Воп­рос вто­рой: ка­ким хе­ром тут за­мешан Ота­бек?  
      Воп­рос тре­тий: что де­лать? 

***

  
      Юра в ко­торый раз ог­ля­дел су­мер­ки вок­руг, но ули­ца ос­та­валась при­выч­но пус­тынной. Он в ко­торый раз вер­нулся к кни­ге на ко­ленях, ко­торую взял боль­ше для то­го, что­бы за­нять ру­ки, те­ребя стра­ницы, чем дей­стви­тель­но чи­тать. На­до­ев­шие мыс­ли ухо­дить ни­как не хо­тели, Юра так и эдак вер­тел всё, что уже уз­нал. Кар­тинка каж­дый раз скла­дыва­лась ко­рявая и не ус­тра­ива­ла его со­вер­шенно, по­тому сло­жен­ный пазл без­жа­лос­тно раз­би­рал­ся на зап­части и скла­дывал­ся по но­вой. Од­но Юра по­нял же­лез­но, до­шёл сво­им умом: Ота­бек ему всё-та­ки ве­рил. Хоть нем­но­го, но ве­рил. Воз­можно, да­же не ра­зумом, а где-то под­созна­тель­но. И це­нил то­же. Ина­че не явил­ся бы к не­му на крыль­цо с ды­рами по все­му те­лу, а от­ле­жал­ся бы нор­маль­но. Но нет, при­пёр­ся же, знал, что Юра его ждёт, не хо­тел оби­жать от­ка­зом. Мог же до­пол­зти до­мой, пос­та­вить те­лефон на за­ряд­ку (ес­ли про сев­ший те­лефон он ска­зал прав­ду), от­зво­нить­ся, ска­зать, что всё нор­маль­но…  
      Юра пы­тал­ся не те­шить се­бя мыслью, что Ота­бек хо­тел его уви­деть точ­но так же, как и сам Пли­сец­кий.   
      Юра обер­нулся. Мусь­ки на по­докон­ни­ке не бы­ло. Ну да, ох­ра­нять-то его не от ко­го.   
      Ота­бек так и не от­ве­тил ни на од­но со­об­ще­ние. Юра сна­чала нас­то­рожил­ся, по­том злил­ся, по­том бо­ял­ся, что Ота­бека сно­ва где-то от­ло­вили и на­тураль­но по­пыта­лись убить. Убе­дить се­бя, что тот поч­ти бес­смертный, как Ро­сома­ха, не уда­валось. Ра­ны на нём за­жили да­леко не сра­зу, а ис­течь кровью мож­но и за пол­ми­нуты. В ре­зуль­та­те всех тре­вол­не­ний Юра нас­тро­чил це­лое об­ви­нитель­ное пись­мо, но по­том стёр его и ог­ра­ничил­ся прос­тым «ты хо­тя бы жи­вой?». Ота­бек про­иг­но­риро­вал и это.   
      Юра ут­кнул­ся лбом в кни­гу, зас­то­нал. Ну что с этим ка­захом не так? По­чему на­до всё так ус­ложнять? По­чему нель­зя прос­то прий­ти и ска­зать: де­ла об­сто­ят так-то и так-то. Ес­ли не ска­зал – бо­ял­ся. Че­го бо­ял­ся? Да че­го угод­но. Тут мож­но га­дать до по­сине­ния, на­чиная сов­сем бе­зобид­ным стра­хом по­казать­ся не та­ким кру­тым и невъ­ебен­ным, ка­ким Ота­бек ка­зал­ся Юре, и за­кан­чи­вая тем, что Ал­тын – воп­ло­щение ка­кого-то бо­га и от­бы­ва­ет на Зем­ле ка­кое-то на­каза­ние. Ка­кая же не­сус­ветная хрень ле­зет в го­лову…  
      Юра оки­нул взгля­дом куст си­рени. Че­рез не­дель­ку-дру­гую уже зац­ве­тёт. А по­том, в и­юне под­тя­нут­ся душ­ные пи­оны. Рас­пустят мах­ро­вые бу­тоны, за­пол­нят воз­дух сво­им за­пахом, от ко­торо­го у Юры час­то бо­лела го­лова, но он мол­чал, по­тому что дед так лю­бил эти цве­ты… Го­ворил, что их очень лю­била ба­буш­ка Юры. Лю­бовь. Кра­сивое имя. Толь­ко она обо­жала неж­но-ро­зовых кра­сав­цев, но в их са­ду по­чему-то всег­да бы­ли толь­ко гус­то-ли­ловые.   
      Гла­за сли­пались. Тре­вож­ная ночь да­вала о се­бе знать. Ота­бек опаз­ды­вал, силь­но опаз­ды­вал, но Юра, от­пра­вив гроз­но воп­ро­ша­ющее «и где те­бя но­сит?», пла­ниро­вал дож­дать­ся дру­га. Чис­то из прин­ци­па. Ота­бек его зна­ет, зна­ет, что си­деть Пли­сец­кий бу­дет до по­беды, хоть и всю ночь. Тем бо­лее что по­года поз­во­ляла. Так быс­тро по­теп­ле­ло, все­го ка­кую-то не­делю или две на­зад хо­телось за­кутать­ся в шарф и зим­нюю кур­тку, а сей­час все в фут­болках хо­дят, са­мые от­ча­ян­ные уже на шор­ты и тап­ки пе­реш­ли.   
      Его бу­дит дед. Вре­мени – поч­ти пол­ночь. Не­бо хму­рит­ся и гро­зит рас­сы­пать­ся обе­щан­ным дож­дем. Ред­кие тя­жёлые кап­ли уже вов­сю про­бива­ют сла­бую мо­лодую лис­тву, бь­ют в зем­лю, под­ни­мая за­пах мок­рой пы­ли, по ко­торо­му так ску­чали лю­ди всю зи­му.   
      – Юроч­ка, ты с дру­гом пос­со­рил­ся? – учас­тли­во спра­шива­ет дед, вни­матель­но всмат­ри­ва­ясь в ли­цо вну­ка.   
      – Ни­чего не ссо­рились, – бур­чит тот и скры­ва­ет­ся в ком­на­те.   
      Прос­то та­рака­нов у ко­го-то в го­лове боль­ше, чем всех ум­ных мыс­лей вмес­те взя­тых.   
      Юра не чувс­тву­ет ни­чего. Ни оби­ды, ни злос­ти. Толь­ко про­тив­ную жел­чную го­речь.

***

  
      Юра ни­чего не пи­шет и не зво­нит. Он нап­рочь выб­ра­сыва­ет мыс­ли о дру­ге – дру­ге ли? – и пы­та­ет­ся при­кинуть, ку­да мож­но деть­ся на вы­ход­ных. Идей нет, но он ста­ра­ет­ся. Мож­но вый­ти в лес, на­конец-то. Дед бу­дет про­тив, но си­деть в душ­ном го­роде сил не бы­ло ни­каких. Тем бо­лее что под­нявша­яся жа­ра, пос­те­пен­но вхо­див­шая в си­лу, де­лала ка­мен­ные сте­ны вок­руг по­доби­ем тюрь­мы. А Ота­бек ухо­дит на зад­ний план. За­хочет – объ­явит­ся сам. Ес­ли нет, то вы­кинуть его из го­ловы бу­дет ку­да про­ще. По край­ней ме­ре, Юре хо­телось в это ве­рить. По фак­ту вы­ходи­ло ина­че: Юра пос­то­ян­но ог­ля­дывал­ся, про­верял те­лефон, дёр­гался, по­тому что ему пос­то­ян­но ка­залось, буд­то те­лефон виб­ри­ру­ет, и вот этот зво­нок или смска уж точ­но…  
      День вы­дал­ся прох­ладный и хму­рый. Юру не по­радо­вали ни де­душ­ки­ны пи­рож­ки, ни вед­ро лю­бимо­го пер­си­ково­го мо­роже­ного, и нас­тро­ение пол­ностью со­от­ветс­тво­вало кар­ти­не за ок­ном.  
      Дед ни о чем не спра­шивал, но ког­да Юра вы­лил ос­тывший чай в чет­вёртый раз, спро­сил:  
      – Юроч­ка, что с тво­им дру­гом?  
      – С че­го ты взял, что с ним что-то слу­чилось?   
      Ни­колай доб­ро­душ­но ус­мехнул­ся. Бы­ло с че­го. Он мог с точ­ностью до не­дели ска­зать, ког­да имен­но Юра со­шёл­ся с ка­зах­ским па­рень­ком.   
      – Он же вче­ра не при­шёл, вер­но?  
      Юра не от­ве­ча­ет, гип­но­тизи­руя чай­ник.   
      – Вы же так дру­жите. Ес­ли он не при­шёл, у не­го бы­ла важ­ная при­чина.  
      Ува­житель­ная, – ду­ма­ет Юра, – как в шко­ле.   
      – Да, на­вер­ное, – от­де­лыва­ет­ся он, за­ливая за­вар­ку.   
      Мыс­ли, ко­торые он так ста­ратель­но гнал, вер­ну­лись и зак­ру­жились в го­лове с но­вой си­лой. По­чему Ота­бек да­же не да­вал о се­бе знать? На­вер­ня­ка не по­тому, что с ним что-то слу­чилось – Юра был уве­рен. Юра хо­тел быть уве­рен, по­тому что ина­че… Зна­чит, Ота­бек не при­ходил по иной при­чине. Нап­ри­мер, по­тому, что не хо­тел ни­чего объ­яс­нять. Но тог­да за­чем обе­щал? Или он из­на­чаль­но ни­чего не со­бирал­ся го­ворить? Ота­бек всег­да дер­жал обе­щания, зна­чит ли это, что он сов­рал, об­ма­нул спе­ци­аль­но… за­чем? Как соб­рался вык­ру­чивать­ся? Или не со­бирал­ся, прос­то ис­чез бы, как сей­час? Че­го тог­да сто­ила вся эта друж­ба.  
      Юра зло вы­ругал­ся, раз­лив чай, на­шёл ок­ро­вав­ленную фут­болку, в ко­торой пе­ревя­зывал Ота­бека и ко­торую так и не выс­ти­рал, вы­тер ею лу­жицу на сто­ле.  
      А ес­ли со­бирал­ся всё объ­яс­нить, но кон­крет­но эта си­ту­ация что-то по­меня­ла? По­меня­ла, воз­можно, для Ота­бека, а не для Юры. Но сам Юра в упор не по­нимал, что не так. Ота­бек же ум­ный, про­ница­тель­ный, дол­жен по­нять. Зна­чит, эта си­ту­ация дол­жна бы­ла оче­вид­но что-то по­менять для Пли­сец­ко­го. По­менять нас­толь­ко, что Ота­бек бо­ял­ся по­казать­ся ему на гла­за. Вот толь­ко для Юры ни­чего не по­меня­лось. Прос­то воп­ро­сов, по­жалуй, при­бави­лось. И те­перь они спле­лись в од­но тя­жёлое и вес­кое «рас­ска­зывай», ко­торое Юра вы­дал бы при встре­че вмес­то «при­вет».   
      По боль­шо­му счё­ту Юра дав­но по­доз­ре­вал, что Ота­бек - не прос­то па­рень с ули­цы, во всех смыс­лах. Он был уку­тан в тай­ны и за­гад­ки, как в оде­яло, и не все эти тай­ны бы­ли свет­лые и ра­дуж­ные. Да­же боль­ше: ско­рее все­го, боль­шая их часть бы­ла та­кая, что впо­ру в па­нике убе­гать ку­да гла­за гля­дят. На­вер­ное. И ког­да слу­чилось вот это всё, од­на из та­ких тайн об­на­жилась, и Ота­бек ис­пу­гал­ся, что без дол­жно­го объ­яс­не­ния Юра сде­лал ка­кие-то не те вы­воды, и те­перь на гла­за луч­ше не по­падать­ся.  
      Юра по­пер­хнул­ся ча­ем, зап­ле­вал мо­нитор компь­юте­ра, дол­го от­кашли­вал­ся.   
      Мысль бы­ла оче­вид­на в сво­ей прос­то­те, а он до неё до­шёл толь­ко сут­ки спус­тя. Но всё рав­но не схо­дилось: Юра же не раз пи­сал и наз­ва­нивал, по­казы­вая, что го­тов к даль­ней­ше­му об­ще­нию, что го­тов ус­лы­шать объ­яс­не­ния, что он ждет от­ве­тов и наз­на­чен­но­го дня. Что не так? На ум при­ходи­ло два ва­ри­ан­та. Пер­вый: Ота­бек в эту от­кро­вен­ность не ве­рил и бо­ял­ся на­гоняя. Стран­но, но мо­жет быть. Вто­рой: Ота­бек со­бирал­ся по­явить­ся толь­ко в наз­на­чен­ный день, всё объ­яс­нить имен­но тог­да, что­бы… что­бы что? Что­бы не бы­ло соб­лазна рас­крыть­ся рань­ше? А смысл? Раз­ни­ца в па­ру дней все­го, по­годы точ­но не сде­ла­ет. Хо­тя, Ота­бек же прин­ци­пи­ален до зе­лёных ёжи­ков.   
      Юра зло фыр­кнул, по­давив же­лание грох­нуть чаш­кой по сто­лу, по­косил­ся на ок­ро­вав­ленную фут­болку. Пят­на за­сох­ли; ког­да Юра вы­тирал стол, фут­болка в ис­пачкан­ных мес­тах лом­ко об­сы­палась бу­рыми хлопь­ями. А тог­да он да­же не сра­зу по­нял, что пе­репач­кался в кро­ви сам. Как ещё кур­тку снял и не уде­лал. И кровью све­жей пах­ло так, что зак­ла­дыва­ло нос и под­ка­тыва­ло где-то к гор­лу. Юра не бо­ял­ся кро­ви, но тог­да её бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го, и это бы­ло не­нор­маль­но, по­тому что че­ловек не дол­жен те­рять так мно­го кро­ви, не дол­жен нор­маль­но пе­ресы­пать та­кие ра­ны за па­ру ча­сов и сно­ва бе­жать не­понят­но ку­да.   
      Бо­ял­ся ли Ота­бек, что Юра его за что-то воз­не­нави­дит? Или ис­пу­га­ет­ся? Но стал бы он тог­да ему наз­ва­нивать пос­то­ян­но. Что же зас­тавля­ет Ал­ты­на иг­рать мол­чанку до сих пор? Ка­кая ре­ак­ция Юры? Или не ре­ак­ция, а…  
      – А­ааа­аа! – за­орал Юра, раз­лохма­чивая во­лосы. Го­лова гро­зила взор­вать­ся, как ра­кета при не­удач­ном за­пус­ке. Он ух­ва­тил те­лефон, быс­тро наб­рал со­об­ще­ние, от­пра­вил.   
      «мне по­хуй чо ты там се­бе при­думал  
      ве­чером как обыч­но»  
      Юра про­сидел в сво­ей ком­на­те пол­дня, вы­шел, толь­ко ког­да Ни­колай соб­рался на ра­боту.   
      Гля­дя, как дед нес­пешно со­бира­ет всё не­об­хо­димое, про­веряя день­ги-ча­сы-те­лефон и про­чие ме­лочи, Юра всё-та­ки спро­сил:  
      – Де­да, а че­го мы бо­им­ся боль­ше все­го, ког­да, ну… с людь­ми об­ща­ем­ся?  
      Ни­колай серь­ёз­но пос­мотрел на вну­ка, чуть нах­му­рив бро­ви, и его взгляд Пли­сец­ко­му-стар­ше­му не пон­ра­вил­ся со­вер­шенно. Всё-та­ки по­руга­лись… Юра смот­рел так, слов­но бо­ял­ся ус­лы­шать от­вет, но тот был ему жиз­ненно не­об­хо­дим. Так лю­ди ждут вер­дикта вра­ча.   
      – Ра­зоча­рова­ния, Юроч­ка.   
      Юра ок­руглил гла­за.  
      – В смыс­ле, что сам ра­зоча­ру­ешь­ся, или что те­бя ра­зоча­ру­ет кто-то?   
      – И то­го и дру­гого. Ну, ве­ди се­бя хо­рошо. А я по­том спро­шу у Му­син­ды Пав­ловны.   
      Юра блед­но улыб­нулся од­ни­ми гу­бами и дол­го сто­ял по­том в ко­ридо­ре, гля­дя на зак­ры­тую дверь.   
      Ра­зоча­рова­ние. Это­го Ота­бек бо­ял­ся? Ра­зоча­ровать? Или ра­зоча­ровать­ся?  
      Юра сполз по сте­не, при­тянул к се­бе кош­ку, за­рыв­шись но­сом в тёп­лый мех. Мусь­ка, при­выч­ная к раз­ным вы­ход­кам су­мас­брод­но­го хо­зя­ина, толь­ко за­ур­ча­ла как трак­тор и ско­сила при­щурен­ный го­лубой глаз, слов­но го­вори­ла: «Что? Влип?». Юра толь­ко вздох­нул. Влип, да ещё как. 

***

  
      Ота­бек к наз­на­чен­но­му ча­су не явил­ся. Юра же упёр­то ос­та­вал­ся на мес­те, за­пас­шись на этот раз не ча­ем, а не­люби­мым ко­фе, пла­нируя про­сидеть всю ночь, ес­ли пот­ре­бу­ет­ся. Ка­кой в этом смысл, ес­ли Ота­бек все рав­но не при­дет, он не знал, но ухо­дить с крыль­ца не пла­ниро­вал.  
      Бы­ло хо­лод­но, хо­лод­нее, чем вче­ра, дож­дя тол­ком не бы­ло, но по­году пе­репор­тить он ус­пел, от сы­рос­ти не спа­сал да­же го­рячий чай. Юра ёжил­ся, си­дя в од­ной фут­болке, но ид­ти утеп­лять­ся он не со­бирал­ся. До смер­ти не за­мёр­знет, а за­кон под­лости та­ков, что сто­ит уй­ти на пять ми­нут, как Ота­бек явит­ся тут же, уви­дит, что Юры нет, и смо­ет­ся на­сов­сем, ищи по­том вет­ра в по­ле.   
      Упо­мяну­тый ве­тер зло дёр­нул за во­лосы, по­лез хо­лодом под тон­кую ткань, так что Юра за­шипел и соб­рался нас­толь­ко ком­пак­тно, нас­коль­ко мог. Ко­фе по­чему-то не по­шёл впрок, и гла­за сли­пались силь­нее, чем бы­ло вче­ра. Юра му­жес­твен­но сра­жал­ся с под­би­ра­ющим­ся сном, но хва­тило его не­надол­го, и вско­ре Юра ма­лодуш­но сдал­ся в плен Мор­фею.   
      Он прос­нулся от то­го, что на не­го кто-то смот­рел. Без уг­ро­зы, но прис­таль­но и вни­матель­но, изу­ча­юще.   
      Юра с тру­дом раз­ле­пил гла­за, по­ёжил­ся, под­нял го­лову и зас­тыл.  
      «Я всё ещё сплю?» – по­думал он.  
      Ота­бек сто­ял нап­ро­тив, рас­смат­ри­вал Юру, не от­ры­вая глаз, не ми­гая. Но ви­дел, ка­жет­ся, не его сей­час.   
      Юра из всех ва­ри­ан­тов воп­ро­сов и от­ве­тов выб­рал тот, ко­торый вол­но­вал его боль­ше все­го:  
      – Ты цел?  
      Ота­бек мор­гнул, ок­руглил гла­за, яв­но не ожи­дая та­кого при­ветс­твия, но кив­нул в от­вет.   
      Юра тут же нах­му­рил­ся, бро­сая ядо­вито и зло:  
      – Аху­еть, как я рад! А ска­зать, хоть как-то дать знать не судь­ба? Ре­лигия не поз­во­ля­ет? Де­била ку­сок, я тут чуть не по­седел за эти двое су­ток!  
      – Юр, – Ота­бек опе­шил от та­кого на­пора и яв­но рас­те­рял­ся.   
      Юра толь­ко фыр­кнул и ткнул­ся лбом в ко­лени. К гор­лу под­сту­пило, а но­ги по­чему-то бы­ли ват­ны­ми. Он ду­мал, что бу­дет злить­ся. Что бу­дет оби­жать­ся за то, что Ота­бек так дол­го мол­чал. Но сей­час Юра чувс­тво­вал толь­ко гро­мад­ное об­легче­ние. Жив. Ота­бека ник­то не убил за эти два дня. Он в по­ряд­ке. Злить­ся, бе­сить­ся, на­поми­нать ему об этой ту­пос­ти каж­дые пять ми­нут Юра бу­дет по­том, а сей­час на­до от­ды­шать­ся.   
      Ота­бек по­дошёл нес­лышно – Юра боль­ше по­чувс­тво­вал, чем ус­лы­шал – и сел на крыль­цо ря­дом. На пле­чи лег­ла тя­жёлая ко­жаная кур­тка, про­пах­шая бен­зи­ном, ма­шин­ным мас­лом, са­мим Ота­беком. Юра вы­тер ли­цо о шта­нины. Не бы­ло ни­чего. По­каза­лось. Ота­бек заб­рал его ла­дони в свои, об­хва­тил, сог­ре­вая сов­сем за­леде­нев­шие паль­цы. Юра шмыг­нул но­сом, при­нюхал­ся и по­мор­щился. Кур­тка про­пах­ла ещё и ды­мом.  
      – Ты что, и спал с си­гаре­той в эти дни?  
      – Поч­ти, – отоз­вался Ота­бек, гля­дя ис­подлобья. – Ты здесь и вче­ра си­дел?  
      – Ко­неч­но, – Юра да­же уди­вил­ся воп­ро­су.  
      – За­чем?  
      – Те­бя ждал, – объ­яс­нил Пли­сец­кий как ма­лень­ко­му.   
      – За­чем? – сно­ва спро­сил Ота­бек.  
      – Те­бя зак­ли­нило, что ли? – Юра ста­рал­ся не сту­чать зу­бами.   
      Хо­лод по­нем­но­гу вы­ходил, и вмес­те с ним слов­но вы­ходи­ла вы­дер­жка, поз­во­ляв­шая хо­тя бы пы­тать­ся де­лать вид, что ему всё рав­но. Не всё рав­но. Ес­ли Ота­бек прос­то возь­мёт и ис­чезнет сей­час, что-то внут­ри прос­то сло­ма­ет­ся. Од­на из очень важ­ных, на­тяну­тых как стру­на ни­тей, лоп­нет с жа­лоб­ным по­хорон­ным «бэм».   
      Юра прид­ви­нул­ся вплот­ную к Ота­беку, на­чис­то иг­но­рируя по­нятие лич­но­го прос­транс­тва, при­тёр­ся под бок. Ал­тын за­мира­ет сна­чала, и Юра смут­но ра­ду­ет­ся, что не ви­дит его ли­ца сей­час, но при­выч­но го­рячие креп­кие ру­ки схо­дят­ся, при­жима­ют Юру бли­же. Да, вот так пра­виль­но. И теп­ло.   
      – Толь­ко поп­ро­буй про­пасть ку­да-то, – сип­ло го­ворит Юра, – я те­бя из-под зем­ли дос­та­ну и всып­лю – ма­ло не по­кажет­ся.  
      – Я по­нял.   
      Юра про­водит паль­ца­ми по смуг­ло­му за­пястью. По­зав­че­ра здесь был тон­кий рва­ный по­рез – по­рез ли? Но сей­час не ос­та­лось да­же сле­да. Пли­сец­кий гла­дит кисть с ши­рокой ла­донью, об­во­дит кос­тяшки. У Ал­ты­на кра­сивые ру­ки. Ота­бек ос­во­бож­да­ет­ся из его хват­ки и чуть отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, бе­рёт уз­кую ла­донь Юры и под­но­сит к но­су, не сво­дя с Пли­сец­ко­го глаз.  
      «Не смот­ри, не смот­ри», – ду­ма­ет Юра.   
      От это­го взгля­да тре­вож­но, и сжи­ма­ет­ся что-то глу­боко внут­ри. Ота­бек жад­но втя­гива­ет но­сом воз­дух – дро­жат ши­рокие ноз­дри – и прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за. Не гля­дя, он за­бира­ет и вто­рую ла­донь то­же, сво­дит их вмес­те. Ну да, за­пястья у Пли­сец­ко­го тон­кие, Ота­бек об­хва­тыва­ет их од­ной ру­кой, дер­жит креп­ко. Вто­рой ла­донью он тро­га­ет юри­ну щё­ку, ве­дёт до уха, по­том по шее. Юра смут­но до­гады­ва­ет­ся, к че­му всё идёт, но не соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся, хо­тя Ота­бек, ка­жет­ся, до кон­ца да­ёт ему шанс сбе­жать, ска­зать, что он про­тив. Вот и сей­час Ал­тын за­мира­ет, ос­та­вив ла­донь на шее, всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в ли­цо Юры, заг­ля­дыва­ет в гла­за. Ота­бек ин­стинктив­но при­жима­ет ла­дони Юры к сво­ей гру­ди, и тот чувс­тву­ет, как быс­тро бь­ёт­ся его сер­дце. Сер­дце са­мого Юры, ка­жет­ся, не от­ста­ёт в ско­рос­ти.   
      Ота­бек сво­дит бро­ви и не ус­пе­ва­ет спря­тать взгляд, ког­да эмо­ции про­бива­ют­ся всё-та­ки на­ружу, и Юра по­нима­ет: он бо­ит­ся. Ота­беку до ужа­са страш­но. Не­понят­но по­ка, что имен­но его так пу­га­ет, но раз­би­рать­ся они бу­ду по­том. И вмес­те.   
      Юра не ос­во­бож­да­ет за­пястья, лишь по­вора­чива­ет ла­дони, при­жима­ет их к гру­ди Ота­бека. И не жму­рит­ся до са­мого кон­ца, вплоть до мо­мен­та, ког­да гу­бы ка­са­ют­ся губ: тог­да гла­за зак­ры­ва­ют­ся са­ми.  
      Ота­бек тро­га­ет гу­бами лег­ко, слов­но про­веряя: поз­во­лишь? ты сог­ла­сен? Юра был сог­ла­сен на всё, хо­тя это «всё» пред­став­лял по­ка весь­ма смут­но. Ота­бек тут же це­лу­ет его всерь­ёз, от­пуска­ет ла­дони и при­тяги­ва­ет бли­же, об­хва­тив по­яс­ни­цу. Юра вцеп­ля­ет­ся в не­го, от­ве­ча­ет не­уме­ло, но ак­тивно, дер­га­ет фут­болку на спи­не, об­хва­тыва­ет ла­донью стри­женый за­тылок. Это, на­вер­ное, со­вер­шенно неп­ра­виль­но, но Юре сей­час так ди­ко и пь­яно хо­рошо, что ду­мать не по­луча­ет­ся ни о чём.   
      Ког­да по­целуй пре­рыва­ет­ся, Юра бь­ёт Ал­ты­на по пле­чу, смот­рит зло, го­лос низ­кий, сев­ший.  
      – Толь­ко поп­ро­буй ку­да-то ис­чезнуть, слы­шишь? – ка­жет­ся, он это уже го­ворил. – Мне по­фигу, что ты там пря­чешь, я не сбе­гу ни­куда, не ис­пу­га­юсь, не ра­зоча­ру­юсь. И прек­ра­ти ду­мать вся­кую фиг­ню, для это­го мес­тные жи­тели есть.   
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чит, пе­рево­дя ды­хание.   
      – Да­же ес­ли я убил ко­го-то? Или ог­ра­бил?  
      Юра фыр­ка­ет.  
      – Да­же ес­ли ты иноп­ла­нетя­нин. У те­бя же на всё всег­да есть при­чина. Да? – спра­шива­ет он.   
      Ота­бек не от­ве­ча­ет, толь­ко смот­рит так, что Юре ста­новит­ся не­лов­ко.   
      – Я нас­толь­ко те­бе ну­жен? – спра­шива­ет Ал­тын на­конец.   
      И Юра те­ря­ет­ся. Он не зна­ет, что от­ве­тить. А ког­да не зна­ешь, что го­ворить, го­вори прав­ду.   
      Юра ки­ва­ет.   
      Об­легче­ние на чу­жом ли­це та­кое, слов­но Ота­беку толь­ко что ска­зали, что смер­тель­но ра­неный родс­твен­ник нор­маль­но пе­ренёс опе­рацию. Юра ви­дел та­кие ли­ца у де­да на ра­боте. Ота­бек тя­нет­ся к Юре сно­ва, об­жи­га­ет по­целу­ем щё­ку и вска­кива­ет.   
      – Пош­ли.  
      – Ку­да? – спра­шива­ет Юра.   
      Азарт и гор­мо­ны сме­шива­ют­ся с удив­ле­ни­ем и ос­татка­ми тре­вож­ной нас­то­рожен­ности.   
      – Гу­лять, – улы­ба­ет­ся Ота­бек. Теп­ло и лас­ко­во, сов­сем как рань­ше, - ты же в лес хо­тел.  
      – Ща, кур­тку возь­му.  
      Юра за­лета­ет в дом и то­ропит­ся, ро­ня­ет с ве­шал­ки три кур­тки и паль­то, преж­де чем на­ходит свою. Ему страш­но, он бо­ит­ся, что сто­ит сей­час вый­ти, и ни­како­го Ота­бека там не бу­дет.   
      Юре до сих пор иног­да ка­залось, что стран­но­го ка­заха он при­думал. Как во­об­ра­жа­емо­го дру­га.   
      Ота­бек ждёт у крыль­ца, нас­то­ящий, жи­вой. И улы­ба­ет­ся так, как не улы­ба­ет­ся ник­то. Юра улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет, в го­лове нем­но­го шу­мит.   
      – Го­тов.

***

  
      Шли быс­тро, слов­но то­ропи­лись ус­петь всё до рас­све­та. Темп за­давал Ота­бек, Юра толь­ко подс­тра­ивал­ся. Друг на дру­га не смот­ре­ли, шли поч­ти соп­ри­каса­ясь пле­чами, мол­ча. Юра толь­ко иног­да ко­сил­ся на Ота­бека, кра­ем гла­за от­сле­живал зна­комый про­филь.   
      Мол­ча­ние не тя­готи­ло, но ме­шало, хо­телось го­ворить, сме­ять­ся, де­лать хоть что-ни­будь, толь­ко вы­шибить лиш­ние мыс­ли из го­ловы. Мыс­ли о том, что всё неп­ра­виль­но, и ти­хая, пусть и не осо­бо мир­ная жизнь не­ук­лонно ме­ня­ет­ся, ста­новит­ся с ног на го­лову. Це­ловать­ся с пар­нем – неп­ра­виль­но. Ид­ти ночью в лес, ког­да на сво­боде хо­дит не то мань­як, не то ка­кая-то страш­ная зу­бас­тая зве­рюга – неп­ра­виль­но. Пульс, за­час­тивший ещё с по­яв­ле­ни­ем Ота­бека, бил­ся где-то в вис­ках и под рёб­ра­ми. Юра чувс­тво­вал се­бя стран­но. Ка­залось бы: ни­чего же не по­меня­лось, но он не знал, ку­да деть ру­ки, хо­телось за­гово­рить с Ота­беком, и в то же вре­мя поч­ти страш­но, не­понят­но от­че­го.   
      Еще и сам Ота­бек… его бы в по­ру бо­ять­ся. Юра о нём знал – все­го ни­чего. Всё ещё толь­ко горс­тка слу­чай­ных фак­тов, да стран­ности, ко­торые ну ни­как не мо­гут быть у обыч­ных лю­дей. Юра пом­нил, сколь­ко кро­ви ос­та­лось тог­да на бин­тах и фут­болке, как её бы­ло до жу­ти мно­го. А с ут­ра – слов­но и не слу­чилось ни­чего. А те­перь ещё и це­ловать­ся по­лез. И Юра сов­рал бы, ес­ли бы ска­зал, что был про­тив.  
      Сер­дце от вос­по­мина­ния на се­кун­ду ух­ну­ло ку­да-то вниз, за­билось ча­ще. Юра рас­тёр ли­цо, ут­кнул­ся взгля­дом в до­рогу под но­гами.   
      Прав был Ки­рилл, на­вер­ное…  
      – Юр, – Ота­бек про­вел тя­желой ла­донью по спи­не, – прек­ра­ти. У те­бя ско­ро пар из ушей пой­дет.  
      Юра нер­вно хо­хот­нул.   
      – Я ни­чего. Прос­то вся­кое в го­лову ле­зет.  
      Ота­бек ос­та­новил­ся пос­ре­ди до­роги, обер­нулся к под­рос­тку, взял за пле­чи, заг­ля­нул в гла­за.   
      – Я те­бе ни­чего не сде­лаю. Ес­ли ты не за­хочешь.   
      Юра сжал зу­бы, опус­тил го­лову. Взгляд от­во­дить бы­ло поч­ти стыд­но. Он хо­тел. Ещё как. Сто­ило приз­нать­ся, что при­ят­но бы­ло так, что под­жи­мались паль­цы, а мыс­ли вы­бива­ло из го­ловы нап­рочь. Все – и пра­виль­ные, и дур­ные. И от это­го то­же бы­ло стыд­но. С Ота­беком бы­ло лег­ко. Го­ворить, шу­тить, пы­тать­ся до­копать­ся до раз­га­док ку­чи тайн, ко­торые он тща­тель­но обе­рега­ет. За­быть обо всех «мож­но» и «нель­зя», «пра­виль­но» и «неп­ра­виль­но» - то­же.   
      Ота­бек ед­ва слыш­но вы­дох­нул, от­пустил Юру, отс­тра­нил­ся.  
      – Я хо­чу. Но…  
      «Де­ду не пон­ра­вит­ся», «лю­ди бу­дут го­ворить», «это неп­ра­виль­но»: ку­ча ва­ри­ан­тов, и ни од­но­го пра­виль­но­го. От них ощу­тимо ве­яло тух­ля­тиной, толь­ко про де­да – прав­да.   
      – Бля, я не знаю, это стран­но, – Юра зап­ро­кинул го­лову, на ав­то­мате от­сле­дил зна­комые соз­вездия, ви­димые сквозь гус­той по­лог ле­са – он вы­учил их все поч­ти, по­ка Ота­бек рас­ска­зывал.   
      – Это твоя мысль? – спро­сил Ал­тын.   
      Юра не знал, что ска­зать. Он сам не был уве­рен, что ему си­ту­ация не вну­ша­ет эн­ту­зи­аз­ма толь­ко из-за собс­твен­ных ощу­щений. Пер­во­началь­ный за­пал про­пал, и те­перь всё про­ис­хо­дящее ка­залось ещё бо­лее стран­ным и неп­ра­виль­ным. По­чему – хо­роший воп­рос.   
      – Юр, мне­ние дру­гих лю­дей те­бя дол­жно вол­но­вать в пос­леднюю оче­редь, – ска­зал Ота­бек, по­дошёл поч­ти вплот­ную, уб­рал веч­но ле­зущую в гла­за свет­лую чел­ку, – А Ни­колай Де­нисо­вич – ум­ный че­ловек. Он не ста­нет ру­бить сго­ряча. Твои чувс­тва и мыс­ли – не прес­тупле­ние.   
      Юра слу­шал жад­но. На­вер­ное, ему нуж­ны бы­ли эти сло­ва. Или ка­кие-то по­хожие. Не столь­ко что­бы убе­дить, сколь­ко ус­по­ко­ить.   
      – Че­го хо­чешь кон­крет­но ты? Вот пря­мо сей­час, без ог­лядки на то, кто что по­дума­ет, или ска­жет.   
      Юра нер­вно об­лизнул­ся. Че­го хо­телось? Гу­лять всю ночь нап­ро­лёт. И мо­роже­ного. И Ал­ты­на под бок, вмес­то грел­ки, хоть мёр­знуть по но­чам пе­рес­та­нет.   
      – Пош­ли. Сам го­ворил, что ночь ко­рот­кая, – бур­кнул Юра, за­шагал впе­рёд, на­тянув ка­пюшон кур­тки поч­ти до но­са. От нег­ромко­го сме­ха Ота­бека за спи­ной ка­пюшон не спас.   
      – Не то­ропись. Ес­ли мы дей­стви­тель­но на всю ночь, то мож­но кое-что ус­тро­ить?  
      Юра обер­нулся, воп­ро­ситель­но пос­мотрел на дру­га. Дру­га? На­до пе­рес­мотреть это оп­ре­деле­ние.   
      Ота­бек за­дум­чи­во ос­мотрел вет­ку раз­ла­пис­той ста­рой яб­ло­ни, скло­нив­шей­ся над са­мим за­бором. Юра всмот­релся вглубь дво­ра, но там ожи­да­емо ни­кого не наб­лю­далось, ок­на до­ма не го­рели. Тем не ме­нее, он кра­ем гла­за за­метил дви­жение, всмот­релся вни­матель­нее. «Те­перь от каж­дой те­ни бу­дешь ша­рахать­ся», - по­думал Юра, со­об­ра­зив, что та­инс­твен­ным неч­то ока­залась обыч­ная со­бака – по­месь ов­чарки с двор­терь­ером. Она за­билась под сте­ну до­ма и пы­талась сде­лать вид, что её нет. Юра по­доз­ри­тель­но по­косил­ся на Ота­бека. Тот на жи­вот­ное не об­ра­щал ни ма­лей­ше­го вни­мания, рас­смат­ри­вая и про­щупы­вая вет­ки.  
      – Не­надол­го сто­ять ос­та­нет­ся.  
      Юра удив­лённо под­нял бро­ви.  
      – Че­го так?  
      – У неё сер­дце­вина под­то­чена. Ещё па­ра лет, а по­том усох­нет. Жал­ко.   
      Юра зап­ро­кинул го­лову, рас­смат­ри­вая вет­ви с мел­ки­ми зе­лёны­ми листь­ями. Де­рево вы­рос­ло вы­сокое, ко­рявое, с гус­той кро­ной. Яб­ло­ки, на­вер­ное, сы­пались осенью…  
      – По­делись, кра­сави­ца, – про­бор­мо­тал Ота­бек и ак­ку­рат­но сре­зал нес­коль­ко ве­ток.   
      «Ког­да толь­ко нож ус­пел дос­тать», - по­думал Юра. И от­ку­да? Обыч­но не вид­но.   
      – Те­бе за­чем?  
      Ота­бек улыб­нулся.  
      – На­до. По­том уви­дишь.   
      Нож Ота­бек спря­тал так же не­замет­но, как и дос­тал. Юра мыс­ленно сде­лал за­руб­ку расс­про­сить и об этом. Воп­ро­сов на­копи­лось мно­жес­тво, и Юра опа­сал­ся, что од­но­го дня не хва­тит на рас­кры­тие всех тайн, при­дет­ся рас­тя­нуть.  
      Лес встре­тил их смут­ным шу­мом вет­ра в зе­лёных мо­лодых кро­нах. Ота­бек за­мер, зак­рыл гла­за, прис­лу­шал­ся к че­му-то. Улыб­нулся.  
      – М, удач­но. По­года ис­портит­ся толь­ко к ве­черу.  
      – От­ку­да зна­ешь? – спро­сил Юра без осо­бого удив­ле­ния. Как Ал­тын умел по­году пред­ска­зывать – во­об­ще от­дель­ный раз­го­вор. Слов­но сам ее и про­писы­вал.   
      – Чутьё, – ус­мехнул­ся Ота­бек.  
      Юра фыр­кнул. Ну по­дож­ди, рас­ска­жешь ещё всё, вы­ложишь, как на ду­ху.   
      Они сра­зу сош­ли с тро­пин­ки, шли не то­ропясь, ос­то­рож­но. Ота­бек то и де­ло под­держи­вал Юру за пле­чо, по­ка на­конец не ос­та­вил ла­донь на­сов­сем: сам он шёл не спо­тыка­ясь, слов­но ви­дел в тем­но­те. А мо­жет, и ви­дел, кто его зна­ет. Мяг­кая зем­ля чуть про­гиба­лась под но­гами, ос­тров­ки мха скра­дыва­ли ша­ги. Впро­чем, по­мога­ло это толь­ко Юре: Ота­бек шёл бес­шумно, и ес­ли бы не тя­жёлая го­рячая ла­донь на пле­че, Юра по­думал бы, что вце­пил­ся ка­кой-то приз­рак. Тём­ный си­лу­эт пло­хо прос­матри­вал­ся в ноч­ном ле­су.   
      Гла­за пос­те­пен­но при­вык­ли к тем­но­те. Не­бо бы­ло чис­тое, звёз­дное. Их све­та хва­тало, хо­тя на­вер­ня­ка дуб от оль­хи Юра бы не от­ли­чил. В де­ревья не впи­сыва­ет­ся лбом – и лад­но. Хо­тя Ота­бек бы не дал.   
      Ота­бек за­мер на мес­те, удив­лённо мор­гнул.  
      – Ты че­го? – спро­сил Юра.   
      Ота­бек не от­ве­тил, отод­ви­нул ка­кой-то куст, по­казал. Юра пос­мотрел. Ну, пень. Ну, рас­тет из не­го что-то. Ря­бина, ка­жет­ся. Ота­бек при­сел ря­дом, за­думал­ся, вы­тащил нож и сре­зал нес­коль­ко ве­ток.   
      – На­фига? Те­бе вот это­го ма­ло? – спро­сил Юра, мах­нув яб­ло­невы­ми вет­ка­ми, ко­торые Ота­бек вру­чил ему на вхо­де в лес.  
      – Ма­ло, – улыб­нулся Ота­бек и от­дал сре­зан­ный бу­кет.   
      Юра за­вор­чал «ну ку­да ещё», но взял охап­ку, при­жал к се­бе, за­рыв­шись но­сом в пах­ну­щие сы­рова­тым воз­ду­хом листья. Ота­бек под­хва­тил нес­коль­ко свет­лых пря­дей и при­нял­ся что-то сос­ре­дото­чен­но плес­ти.  
      – Э, ты что де­ла­ешь? – воз­му­тил­ся Юра. Ру­ки бы­ли за­няты, отс­тра­нить­ся не дал Ота­бек: взял креп­ко за пле­чо.  
      – Стой. Ина­че кри­во вый­дет.  
      – Я не дев­чонка!  
      – Знаю, – твёр­до от­ве­тил Ота­бек.   
      Юра зат­кнул­ся, га­дая, как рас­це­нивать по­доб­ный от­вет.   
      – Ты где на­учил­ся? – спро­сил он, сме­нив те­му.  
      – У ме­ня две сес­тры млад­ших, – на­пом­нил Ота­бек.   
      Юра ско­сил гла­за – ни­чего не вид­но, ко­неч­но, при­ходи­лось по­лагать­ся на ощу­щения. Ко­са шла поч­ти ото лба, сбо­ку, над ухом. Ота­бек иног­да вор­чал под нос, пе­реп­ле­тая пе­реко­сив­ши­еся ря­ды, но плёл ста­ратель­но, креп­ко, чтоб не рас­сы­палась. Юре и хо­телось воз­му­тить­ся сно­ва, выр­вать­ся, но го­рячие паль­цы не тя­нули за во­лосы, ка­сались лас­ко­во и ак­ку­рат­но, не при­чиняя бо­ли. Юра по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя ко­том и да­же смут­но по­зави­довал Мусь­ке. Вот она че­го вы­вора­чива­ет­ся всег­да, толь­ко по заг­ривку про­веди.   
      – Зря ста­ра­ешь­ся. У ме­ня пе­ревя­зать не­чем.   
      – У ме­ня есть, – отоз­вался Ота­бек, про­дол­жая свое за­нятие.   
      Юра смир­но сто­ял, всмат­ри­ва­ясь в тем­но­ту. Вет­ки ме­шались, и он пла­ниро­вал спих­нуть их Ал­ты­ну: ему на­до, пусть он и мо­рочит­ся.   
      Ота­бек соб­рал во­лосы, дос­тал из кар­ма­на ка­кой-то шну­рок, об­вёл их, прог­ла­дил ко­су, про­веряя, как дер­жится. Ка­жет­ся, ос­тался до­волен ра­ботой.   
      Юра тут же вру­чил ему ве­ник, от­ряхнул­ся, по­тянул­ся пот­ро­гать тво­рение сам и воз­му­щен­но вяк­нул:  
      – Что за хрень ты ту­да вце­пил?  
      – Ря­бина.  
      Юра ощу­пал ко­су тща­тель­нее. Ота­бек вплёл в неё тон­кую вет­ку, вмес­те с листь­ями, при­чем спе­ци­аль­но ещё и сде­лал так, что­бы листья выг­ля­дыва­ли из ко­сы, не при­мина­лись пря­дями.  
      – Да у те­бя та­лант, блин, - бур­кнул Юра, не зная, ра­довать­ся та­кому или во­пить в го­лос.   
      – Нет. Прос­то прак­ти­ка, – Ота­бек скло­нил го­лову на бок, улыб­нулся лас­ко­во и чуть нас­мешли­во, – те­бе идёт.   
      -У те­бя что, фе­тиш на во­лосы?– ус­мехнул­ся Юра.   
      – На твои? Без сом­не­ний, – ух­мыль­нул­ся Ота­бек.   
      Юра при­кинул, что мож­но поп­ро­бовать спих­нуть наг­ло­го ка­заха в ов­раг, ко­торых тут пол­но. А то хо­дят тут вся­кие, ух­мы­ля­ют­ся… а ты ду­май, как не алеть уша­ми.   
      – Я слы­шал, в ле­су озе­ро есть, – по­дал го­лос Ота­бек.   
      Юра сог­ласно про­мычал.  
      – Есть, – от­ве­тил, – но оно где-то сов­сем да­леко. Я ту­да не за­ходил. Да и в глу­бине зверьё вся­кое во­дит­ся. Бли­же к го­роду они со­вать­ся не рис­ку­ют. Хо­тя, го­ворят, там кра­сиво. Я всё ту­да проб­рать­ся хо­чу, но не знаю, где оно, а плу­тать мож­но до по­сине­ния.   
      Ота­бек кив­нул, при­нимая ин­форма­цию к све­дению. При­тор­мо­зив, он сно­ва вы­тащил нож, сос­тро­гал с ка­кого-то кус­та еще нес­коль­ко ве­ток.   
      – А это что?  
      – Бо­ярыш­ник.  
      – А за­чем?  
      Ота­бек не от­ве­тил, ус­мехнул­ся толь­ко, по­тянул Юру за со­бой.   
      Они за­ходи­ли даль­ше и вско­ре ока­зались в мес­тнос­ти, ко­торую Юра не знал.   
      – А мы от­сю­да вый­дем хоть по­том?  
      – Ко­неч­но, – кив­нул Ота­бек, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь.   
      Юра фыр­кнул.  
      – Ты что, весь лес ус­пел изу­чить?   
      – Ка­кую-то его часть, – от­ве­тил Ал­тын.   
      Зем­ля на­чала ухо­дить вверх, Юра спот­кнул­ся, вы­ругал­ся, ух­ва­тил­ся за про­тяну­тую ру­ку Ота­бека. Выб­ра­лись на холм, поч­ти сво­бод­ный от де­ревь­ев. Ота­бек отоб­рал у Юры вет­ки, по­копал­ся в кар­ма­нах, вы­тащил за­жигал­ку.  
      – Зе­лёное же, го­реть не бу­дет, – по­мор­щился Юра.   
      Ота­бек слов­но за­думал­ся, ог­ля­дел­ся, вру­чил Юре вет­ки об­ратно.  
      – Пос­той здесь, – и про­пал, слил­ся с те­нями, слов­но его и не бы­ло.  
      – Э, ку­да! – за­вопил Юра, но тут же умолк. Од­но­му пос­ре­ди ноч­но­го ле­са бы­ло сов­сем не так ве­село и у­ют­но. Мысль о том, что он на­ходит­ся пос­ре­ди ёба­ного ниг­де, и его труп, в слу­чае че­го, да­же не най­дут, не об­ра­дова­ла со­вер­шенно, и Юра нер­вно за­ози­рал­ся, по­обе­щав всё-та­ки при­бить Ал­ты­на.  
      А что, ес­ли Ота­бек его бро­сил здесь? Ре­шил уб­рать как не­нуж­но­го сви­дете­ля? И ведь на не­го да­же не по­дума­ют. Жи­вет он, на­вер­ня­ка, один, зна­чит, ник­то не смо­жет ска­зать, был он до­ма или не был в эту ночь, с Юрой пос­ледние два дня он не пе­ресе­кал­ся, по­тому что они «по­руга­лись», да­же дед был то­му сви­дете­лем. Про Пли­сец­ко­го зна­ли, что он лю­бил про­падать в ле­су, а пос­ле слу­чив­ше­гося ник­то не уди­вит­ся, ес­ли он в этом же ле­су и сги­нет. По­гово­рят опять про не­чисть и за­будут.   
      Ота­бек по­явил­ся от­ку­да-то сле­ва, неп­ри­выч­но шум­но, слов­но спе­ци­аль­но шур­шал пог­ромче, что­бы Юра не пу­гал­ся.  
      –Ты ох­ре­нел! – ряв­кнул Юра. – Ка­кого хре­на так ис­че­зать!  
      Мыс­ли тут же сме­нили курс. А ес­ли бы на Ота­бека на­пали? Нап­ри­мер, тот же, кто и ос­та­вил ему те ра­ны? Или не на не­го – нат­кнул­ся бы на Юру. Ус­пел бы Ал­тын спас­ти?   
      Юра в жиз­ни бы не приз­нался, но под­жилки ос­но­ватель­но зат­ряслись, за­поз­да­лый страх на­катил вол­ной.   
      Ота­бек сбро­сил ку­чу ка­ких-то ве­ток, не по­дошёл – под­ле­тел в два ша­га, при­выч­но уже взял за пле­чи. Юра бро­сил вет­ки, ко­торые ин­стинктив­но при­жимал к се­бе всё это вре­мя, по­пытал­ся выр­вать­ся.  
      – На­хуй все, и про­гул­ку эту…  
      – Юра! – Ота­бек встрях­нул под­рос­тка, заг­ля­нул в ли­цо. Юра по­давил­ся сле­ду­ющей ти­радой: гла­за Ота­бека ед­ва за­мет­но све­тились, не так яр­ко, как у ко­шек, но за­мет­но, – Те­бя ник­то не тро­нет. Я не поз­во­лю, слы­шишь?  
      Юра глу­боко вдох­нул-вы­дох­нул. Ста­ло по­лег­че, хо­тя сер­дце всё ещё ко­лоти­лось где-то в гор­ле. Ота­бек с си­лой про­вел по пле­чам, не то пог­ла­дил, не то…  
      – Бо­ять­ся – это нор­маль­но. Но не ког­да при этом от­клю­ча­ют­ся моз­ги.   
      Юра фыр­кнул, но про­мол­чал. Сво­ему го­лосу он по­ка не до­верял.   
      Ота­бек при­тянул его к се­бе, об­нял, ус­тро­ив под­бо­родок на пле­че, пог­ла­дил нап­ря­жён­ную спи­ну. Юра за­мер от не­ожи­дан­ности.   
      – Всё нор­маль­но, – ска­зал Ота­бек и нег­ромко хмык­нул, – лес не так стра­шен, как ка­жет­ся. Уви­дишь.   
      Ал­тын отс­тра­нил­ся, под­нял зе­лёный ве­ник, вер­нулся за вет­ка­ми, ста­щил всё бли­же к цен­тру по­ляны, при­сел ря­дом, за­щёл­кал за­жигал­кой. Юра зяб­ко по­вёл пле­чами. Не­понят­но, от че­го хо­лод­нее: от сты­лого сы­рого воз­ду­ха или от схлы­нув­ше­го ад­ре­нали­на.   
      Лес не так стра­шен… Всё-та­ки, аб­со­лют­но все­го Ал­тын не знал. И то, что Юра ис­пу­гал­ся его, а не ле­са, воз­можно­го пре­датель­ства, ос­та­лось для не­го не­из­вес­тно. Ну и хо­рошо. А са­мому Пли­сец­ко­му ещё на­до по­думать, по­чему имен­но мысль о том, что Ота­бек его бро­сил ночью в ле­су, ока­залась бо­лее ужа­са­ющей и уда­рила стра­хом силь­нее, чем мысль о том, что его сож­рут или грох­нут.   
      Су­хие вет­ки раз­го­релись охот­но, ве­село зат­ре­щали. Зе­лень го­реть не хо­тела, ды­мила, дым рвал­ся то в од­ну сто­рону, то в дру­гую, слов­но ве­тер ме­нял нап­равле­ние каж­дые пол­ми­нуты. Юра вско­ре за­дол­бался бе­гать вок­руг кос­тра и прос­то за­мер, толь­ко щу­рил­ся, ког­да дым лез в гла­за, ца­рапал гор­ло. Зе­лёные листья чер­не­ли, скру­чива­лись от жа­ра, сы­рое де­рево ши­пело. Ота­бек под­жал гу­бы и что-то сде­лал. Юра не по­нял, что, но кос­тёр раз­го­рел­ся в ми­нуту, слов­но в не­го щед­ро сып­ну­ли со­ломы. Да­же зе­лёные вет­ви бы­ли объ­яты пла­менем.  
      Юра по­доб­рался бли­же к кос­тру, под­ста­вил под теп­ло ла­дони. В све­те кос­тра ста­ло вид­но, что Ота­бек по пу­ти обод­рал ещё па­ру кус­тов ря­бины и бо­ярыш­ни­ка.   
      – Так за­чем кус­ты об­ди­рать?  
      Ота­бек по­дошёл бли­же, встал сра­зу за спи­ной. Юра по­ёжил­ся от ощу­щения близ­ко­го при­сутс­твия, но ста­ло дей­стви­тель­но луч­ше: ве­тер те­перь об­ду­вал спи­ну по­мень­ше.   
      – Тра­диция та­кая. Се­год­ня Бель­тайн. Кель­тский праз­дник, но что-то по­хожее праз­дно­вали и дру­гие на­роды. Да­же обы­чаи бы­ли схо­жи.   
      Юра шмыг­нул но­сом.  
      – Я ду­мал, кос­тры толь­ко на Ку­палу жгут.  
      – Не толь­ко. На мно­гие праз­дни­ки. Жи­вой огонь – сим­вол сол­нца. А сол­нце вез­де по­чита­лось как ос­но­ва и са­ма суть жиз­ни. Да­же у гре­ков, пом­нишь Про­метея?   
      – Ко­торо­го за ук­ра­ден­ный огонь к ска­ле при­кова­ли? – Юра пом­нил что-то та­кое из школь­ной прог­раммы.   
      – Да. В ог­не мно­го си­лы. Очень опас­ной, но ес­ли знать, как с ней уп­равлять­ся…  
      Ота­бек про­тянул ла­донь к ог­ню, поч­ти за­дев юрин ло­коть, ед­ва тро­нул жёл­тый язык озор­но­го пла­мени. Юра толь­ко гла­за за­катил. По­зёр. И вот охо­та же вы­делы­вать­ся.   
      – Так же со всем, раз­ве нет? С элек­три­чес­твом там, не знаю…  
      – Со всем, – кив­нул Ота­бек, уб­рал ру­ку, – но с ог­нём до­гово­рить­ся тя­желее, на­вер­ное, да­же тя­желее, чем с элек­три­чес­твом.   
      Юра фыр­кнул.   
      – Ты, зна­чит, до­гова­ривать­ся не толь­ко с со­бака­ми уме­ешь?   
      Ота­бек по­мол­чал, по­том нег­ромко рас­сме­ял­ся.  
      – Не толь­ко. С ог­нём об­щий язык на­хожу, с со­бака­ми и дру­гими жи­вот­ны­ми. А вот с шес­тнад­ца­тилет­ни­ми па­цана­ми до­гово­рить­ся по­луча­ет­ся че­рез раз.   
      Юра ус­мехнул­ся, хо­тя хо­телось стук­нуть Ота­бека.   
      – За­мал­чи­вать на­до мень­ше. А то си­ди и ло­май го­лову, что ты там имел в ви­ду и что во­об­ще про­ис­хо­дит.   
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чит. Юра до­сад­ли­во мор­щится. И на­до же бы­ло ему сно­ва эту те­му под­нять.   
      – Я до пос­ледне­го на­де­ял­ся, что ни­чего объ­яс­нять не при­дёт­ся.   
      Юра за­мира­ет, не зная, как ре­аги­ровать. Но ему поч­ти обид­но. Зна­чит, до­верия не бы­ло из­на­чаль­но? Ему из­на­чаль­но ни­чего не со­бира­лись го­ворить, а он вы­нудил все­ми прав­да­ми и неп­равда­ми свои от­ве­ты, ко­торые по­лучит пос­ле­зав­тра? Хо­тя за пол­ночь уже. Зна­чит, зав­тра.   
      – По­чему? – го­лос сип­лый от злос­ти. Хо­чет­ся орать. Хо­чет­ся пос­лать Ал­ты­на на­хер, по­тому что на­тураль­но за­ебал сво­ими тай­на­ми и скор­бным ли­ком.   
      – По­тому что ты ли­бо не по­веришь, ли­бо не за­хочешь про­дол­жать об­ще­ние.   
      – А тре­тий ва­ри­ант не пре­дус­мотрен? – Юра раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся рыв­ком, ока­зыва­ет­ся с Ота­беком нос к но­су. Тот смот­рит грус­тно и об­ре­чён­но, слов­но все уже слу­чилось, и Юра ста­вит на вто­рой ва­ри­ант.   
      – Я по­ка наб­лю­дал толь­ко эти два. Вто­рой ча­ще.   
Точ­но.  
      – По­тому что лю­ди – дол­бо­ёбы. А нор­маль­ных ты еще не ви­дел.   
      Ота­бек чуть улы­ба­ет­ся.   
      -Уч­ту.   
      Они ждут, по­ка до­горит кос­тёр. Мол­ча. Ка­жет­ся, что на­гово­рились на сут­ки впе­рёд. «А сколь­ко ещё го­ворить при­дет­ся», - ду­ма­ет Юра. Он не зна­ет, что чувс­тву­ет по по­воду пред­сто­яще­го раз­го­вора. Он во­об­ще не по­нима­ет, что чувс­тву­ет. Ощу­щений и эмо­ций за день бы­ло так мно­го, что те­перь ему хо­чет­ся толь­ко под оде­яло и спать.   
      Пах­нет зем­лёй, хо­лод­ным воз­ду­хом, тра­вой, к это­му бу­кету при­меши­вал­ся сы­рова­тый за­пах во­ды и горь­ко­ватый, су­хой – от кос­тра. Звёз­ды, ви­димые сквозь кро­ны де­ревь­ев, по­тус­кне­ли, скры­лись за мглой, за­тянув­шей не­бо проз­рачной плён­кой. Ве­тер взъ­еро­шил во­лосы, лиз­нул хо­лодом шею. Юра по­ёжил­ся. Ко­торый час, ин­те­рес­но?  
      Хво­рос­та в кос­тер не под­ки­дыва­ли, и он про­горел. Ота­бек прос­ле­дил, что­бы уг­лей не ос­та­лось, тща­тель­но за­сыпал кос­три­ще зем­лёй.   
      – Пош­ли. Толь­ко не ус­ни по до­роге, – улыб­нулся он.   
      Юра зев­нул.  
      – До­несёшь.   
      Шли мол­ча, Ота­бек вёл Юру, при­дер­жи­вая за пле­чо, сле­дил, что­бы он ни за что не за­цепил­ся. Та­кая за­бота раз­дра­жала и ра­дова­ла од­новре­мен­но.   
      На опуш­ке их встре­тила Ры­жая. Ра­дос­тно взвиз­гну­ла, за­мота­ла хвос­том.  
      – А ты тут от­ку­да? – уди­вил­ся Юра.   
      Ота­бек не от­ве­тил, пот­ре­пал со­баку по хол­ке, двор­ня­га ткну­лась но­сом Юре в ко­лено и убе­жала лёг­кой трус­цой, слов­но толь­ко за этой не­хит­рой лас­кой и при­ходи­ла.   
      – И что это бы­ло? – спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек выг­ля­дел оза­дачен­но и по­жал пле­чами в от­вет.  
      – Я и сам тол­ком не по­нял.   
      – А по­чему она в лес не за­ходит? – вспом­нил Юра один из во­роха воп­ро­сов.  
      – Ей нель­зя, – от­ве­тил Ал­тын. На вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд Юры он кив­нул, – Рас­ска­жу.  
      – Мно­го же те­бе рас­ска­зывать при­дёт­ся.  
      Ал­тын толь­ко кив­нул.  
      Ота­бек до­вёл Юру бук­валь­но до по­рога. Сам он сон­ным не выг­ля­дел.   
      Юра при­щурил­ся, гля­дя на по­серев­шее на вос­то­ке не­бо.  
      – Зай­дёшь?  
      – За­чем? – уди­вил­ся Ота­бек. Юра по­вел пле­чами. Он, чес­тно го­воря, то­же не силь­но по­нимал. Ляп­нул, не по­думав.   
      Дед при­дёт че­рез па­ру ча­сов. Отос­пится, по­том бу­дут пол­но­цен­ные май­ские вы­ход­ные и шаш­лы­ки.  
      – При­ходи днём. Мы на ма­ёв­ки не вы­бира­ем­ся ни­куда, так от­ды­ха­ем.  
      Ота­бек ки­ва­ет.  
      – При­ду.  
      Юра мнёт­ся, не зная, что еще ска­зать. Ота­бек под­хо­дит сам, близ­ко, зап­равля­ет вы­бив­ши­еся из ко­сы пря­ди за ухо и скло­ня­ет­ся к Юре. Тот зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за - са­мо по­луча­ет­ся. Ота­бек це­лу­ет лег­ко и так, слов­но сдер­жи­ва­ет се­бя. Юре это не нра­вит­ся, он по­да­ёт­ся впе­ред сам, хва­та­ет Ота­бека за во­рот­ник. По­целуй ко­рот­кий, но гу­бы слов­но об­жи­га­ет. Юра смот­рит Ота­беку в ли­цо и да­же не крас­не­ет.  
      – И да­же не ду­май ку­да-ни­будь ис­чезнуть.  
      Весь ос­та­ток но­чи и ут­ро Юре снят­ся лёг­кие зе­ленок­ры­лые су­щес­тва и шум веш­не­го ле­са.


	9. Chapter 9

      Юра прос­нулся от на­зой­ли­вого пе­ния ка­кой-то на­халь­ной си­ницы, ус­тро­ив­шей­ся пря­мо у ок­на. "На­до бы­ло зак­рыть фор­точку", – по­думал Юра, пе­рево­рачи­ва­ясь на дру­гой бок. Прок­ля­тое пер­на­тое и не ду­мало за­тыкать­ся, от прон­зи­тель­но­го свис­та не спа­сала да­же на­тяну­тая на го­лову по­душ­ка. Пос­ле осо­бо рез­кой но­ты Юры рык­нул и по­дор­вался с пос­те­ли.   
      – Да встаю я! – ряв­кнул он.  
      Пер­на­тое умол­кло. Вмес­то не­го в дверь зас­креб­лась кош­ка. Юра, пот­ра­тив­ший при­лив сил на ры­вок, те­перь с тру­дом пред­став­лял, как пре­одо­леть длин­ный путь от ком­на­ты до ван­ной. На­вер­ное, ло­жить­ся в пол­пя­того ут­ра бы­ло пло­хой иде­ей.   
      Юра по­тянул­ся к рас­тре­пав­шей­ся за ночь ко­се, на­щупал тон­кую ве­точ­ку с листь­ями.   
      Или нет.   
      Мусь­ка за­мя­ука­ла, зас­креб­лась в дверь с но­вой си­лой.   
      – Иду, – про­вор­чал Юра, стас­ки­вая се­бя с пос­те­ли. Пер­вым де­лом на­до впус­тить кош­ку. А то опять дверь ис­ца­рапа­ет, а ви­новат бу­дет Юра. При­учил, что Му­син­да всег­да про­веря­ет, встал он, или нет, вот и стра­дай те­перь.   
      Вто­рым де­лом – пе­ре­одеть­ся. А то так и за­валил­ся дрых­нуть в чем был. Но одеж­ду тог­да сра­зу в стир­ку. Еще и ке­ды на­до вы­чис­тить...  
      В ко­ридо­ре Юру встре­тил дед, уже прос­нувший­ся, бод­рый. Ес­ли он вер­нулся к се­ми, и уже бод­рячком, то вре­мени яв­но за­пол­день. А по­чему так тем­но?  
      Юра выг­ля­нул в ок­но. Се­рые ту­чи за­тяну­ли не­бо, клу­бились низ­ко. Вот ведь. Не­уж­то об­ло­мились шаш­лы­ки?  
      – Юроч­ка, ты как со сви­дания вер­нулся.  
      Юра пок­раснел.   
      Знал бы дед, нас­коль­ко бли­зок к ис­ти­не…  
      Ни­колай по­тянул но­сом воз­дух.  
      – А что так ды­мом пах­нет?  
      Юра мор­гнул, при­нюхал­ся к фут­болке, мыс­ленно хлоп­нул се­бя по лбу. Ну, да, ды­мом.   
      – Да жгли что-то, я ми­мо шел, вот и на­тяну­ло, – по­пытал­ся Юра сов­рать по­убе­дитель­нее. Дед яв­но не по­верил, но пос­коль­ку во­няло не си­гаре­тами, ус­тра­ивать доп­рос с прис­трас­ти­ем по­ка не то­ропил­ся, – Я умы­вать­ся, – сбе­жал Юра в ван­ную.  
      Доль­ше все­го бы­ло рас­пу­тывать во­лосы. Ота­бек плел на со­весть, ве­точ­ка слов­но врос­ла и не хо­тела по­кидать свое мес­то ни в ка­кую. Юра, ма­терясь, выд­рал ее, бро­сил на тум­бочку. Одеж­да еще... дей­стви­тель­но вся ды­мом про­пах­ла. Дре­вес­ным, вкус­ным.  
      – Вот пар­шивцы, – ус­лы­шал Юра и ло­манул­ся из ван­ной, за­быв вы­тереть мок­рое ли­цо.  
      – Что та­кое?   
      Дед сто­ял на крыль­це, по­манил вну­ка, мах­нул ру­кой на дверь.  
      – Ты пос­мотри толь­ко.   
      Дверь и крыль­цо бы­ли усы­паны вет­ка­ми и листь­ями ка­кого-то силь­но во­нюче­го не то кус­та, не то де­рева. Юра под­це­пил один из листь­ев, прис­мотрел­ся бли­же.   
      – Све­жее, за­вянуть не ус­пе­ло, – вор­чал Ни­колай, – и ней­мет­ся же ко­му-то.  
      – А что это? – по­любо­пытс­тво­вал Юра.  
      – Бу­зина, по­хоже. И где наш­ли толь­ко! У нас она не рас­тет.  
      Юра сра­зу по­нял, ко­му при­над­ле­жит идея и ис­полне­ние. А, зна­чит, не шут­ка и не ро­зыг­рыш.  
      – Не уби­рай, – поп­ро­сил Юра. На воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд де­да толь­ко пле­чами по­жал, – мне ка­жет­ся, это не на зло.   
      Ни­колай при­щурил­ся, пос­мотрел на вну­ка вни­матель­но.  
      – Ну смот­ри, – и ус­мехнул­ся, – иди, при­чешись. А то как ба­рабаш­ка.  
      Юра фыр­кнул в от­вет.  
      Пос­ле зав­тра­ка на ско­рую ру­ку Юра поз­во­нил Ота­беку. На том кон­це про­вода дол­го шли гуд­ки, а по­том раз­дался шум, глу­хой треск и сон­ный зна­комый го­лос от­ве­тил.  
      – Да.  
      Юра улыб­нулся. Ока­зыва­ет­ся, Ота­бек та­ки спит. Хо­тя бы иног­да.   
      – Бу­зина – твоя идея? – спро­сил он, ми­нуя при­ветс­твие.   
      – Угу.  
      – За­чем?  
      Ота­бек зев­нул.  
      – Это тра­диция. На уда­чу. Еле на­шел.  
      – Да­же знать не хо­чу.  
      Ота­бек фыр­кнул.  
      – Не уби­рай до ве­чера.  
      Пос­лы­шал­ся шум. Юра вслу­шал­ся, но так ни­чего и не ра­зоб­рал, за­то ус­лы­шал, как те­чет во­да и Ота­бек шум­но гло­та­ет.  
      – Фу, как от нее су­шит, – про­бор­мо­тал он.   
      – От бу­зины?  
      – Угу. Лиз­нул па­лец сду­ру.   
      Юра по­мор­щился, вспом­нив за­пах.   
      – Ты ря­бину не выб­ро­сил? – спро­сил Ота­бек.   
      Юра тро­нул во­лосы, ко­торые с од­ной сто­роны пос­ле ко­сы чуть за­вились.  
      – Нет.  
      – Не выб­ра­сывай. Сог­ни в коль­цо и дай вы­сох­нуть.  
      – И что это бу­дет?   
      – Та­лис­ман. Те­бе при­годит­ся.  
      Юра нах­му­рил­ся. Вспом­нился и тигр от не­доб­ро­жела­теля и ку­ча стран­ностей, ко­торые Ота­бек вро­де как дол­жен объ­яс­нить.   
      – Рас­ска­жешь?  
      – Я же обе­щал, – отоз­вался Ота­бек тут же, – М, я за­был спро­сить, к ко­торо­му ча­су при­ходить.  
      – Да ког­да при­дешь, – Юра улыб­нулся, встал с кро­вати, по­тянул­ся. На­до бы вет­ку заб­рать. А то за­будет, а дед выб­ро­сит еще, – мо­жешь не то­ропить­ся осо­бо. У нас ман­гал по­ка толь­ко ста­вит­ся.   
      – Уч­ту, – Юра ус­лы­шал, как Ота­бек улы­ба­ет­ся.

***

  
      Ота­бек явил­ся пос­ле трех. Юра вер­телся на кух­не, кро­шил са­лат, то и де­ло выг­ля­дывая в ок­но, но по­яв­ле­ние Ота­бека про­пус­тил все рав­но. Тот по­явил­ся как-то сра­зу, буд­то те­лепор­ти­ровал­ся на крыль­цо, и пос­ту­чал в ок­но. Юра по­торо­пил­ся встре­тить гос­тя.  
      – При­вет, – пер­вым поз­до­ровал­ся Ота­бек, теп­ло улыб­нулся.  
      – При­вет, – от­ве­тил Юра, – стол за до­мом. Дед там во­зит­ся. А что ты при­тащил? – спро­сил он, ки­вая на па­кет в ру­ках Ота­бека. Ота­бек толь­ко ус­мехнул­ся и от­дал па­кет Юре. Тот заг­ля­нул внутрь.  
      – Ого!   
      Вед­ро мо­роже­ного и клуб­ни­ка – не мень­ше ки­лог­рамма.   
      – В ка­чес­тве де­сер­та, – ска­зал Ота­бек.  
      Мусь­ка об­терлась о его но­ги, мя­ук­ну­ла. Юра удив­ленно изог­нул бровь.  
      – Что это те­бя на лю­бовь про­било, жи­вот­ное?  
      Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся, дос­тал из кар­ма­на мяг­кий мя­чик. Юра при­нюхал­ся. Пах­ло ка­кой-то тра­вой. Ота­бек бро­сил иг­рушку кош­ке, та вце­пилась в по­дарок, на­чала го­нять по по­лу.  
      – Ни­фига се­бе. Му­син­да Пав­ловна, ты ж не лю­битель­ни­ца иг­ру­шек, ал­ло, за­была? – спро­сил Юра. Кош­ка его про­иг­но­риро­вала, пол­ностью за­нятая мя­чиком. Юра ткнул паль­цем в грудь Ота­бека, скор­чил су­ровое ли­цо, – ты сло­мал мне кош­ку.   
      – Ско­рее, вер­нул в детс­тво, – улыб­нулся он од­ни­ми гла­зами.   
      – Ко­шачья мя­та? – спро­сил Юра, воз­вра­ща­ясь к на­рез­ке са­лата, – ре­шил под­ку­пить мо­его бес­смен­но­го стра­жа?  
      – Вти­ра­юсь в до­верие, – от­ве­тил в тон Ота­бек.   
      Юра хмык­нул, ссы­пал мел­ко на­резан­ную зе­лень в мис­ку. Ота­бек оце­нил объ­ем по­суды.  
      – Я так по­доз­ре­ваю, на Но­вый Год в этом та­зике оби­та­ет оливье.   
      Юра хмык­нул, под­хва­тил мис­ку.  
      – Пош­ли. А то сам ты, по­хоже, до­рогу не най­дешь.   
      На ули­це уже пах­ло дре­вес­ным ды­мом. Юра втя­нул но­сом воз­дух, за­пах на­пом­нил о ноч­ном кос­тре и про­гул­ке. На­до бу­дет еще раз так про­гулять­ся, – по­думал он. Ота­бек вряд ли бу­дет про­тив.   
      – А, мо­лодежь, – доб­ро­душ­но отоз­вался Ни­колай. Ота­бек кив­нул, по­дошел, про­тянул ру­ку, Пли­сец­кий по­жал ее, одоб­ри­тель­но хмык­нул. Юра до­воль­но улы­бал­ся, рас­кла­дывая та­рел­ки. Ота­бек нра­вил­ся де­ду, яв­но же нра­вил­ся. В кои-то ве­ки ему при­шел­ся по ду­ше кто-то из дру­зей Юры. Хо­тя, учи­тывая грус­тный опыт друж­бы, то, сто­ило приз­нать, что дед каж­дый раз ока­зывал­ся прав. За­то с Ота­беком все бы­ло от­лично.   
      Вот толь­ко, по хо­ду, друж­бы у них то­же не по­лучит­ся.   
      Ота­бек про­водил го­лод­ным взгля­дом шам­пур с сы­рым мя­сом и шум­но сглот­нул. Юра хи­хик­нул.  
      – Ты что, двое су­ток не ел?  
      – Мм, я да­же зав­тра­кал, – Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся, – но мя­со всег­да вне кон­ку­рен­ции.   
      Юра фыр­кнул.   
      В не­бе грох­ну­ло, за­ляпа­ло, Ота­бек опас­ли­во по­косил­ся на хму­рое не­бо.   
      – Ты че­го, гро­зы бо­ишь­ся?  
      Ал­тын нер­вно по­вел пле­чами.  
      – Я с гро­зами не в ла­дах.   
      – Так, мо­лодежь, брысь в дом, – Ни­колай нах­му­рил бро­ви, – А то за­боле­ете еще.  
      – Дож­дя, ка­жет­ся, не обе­щали, – от­ве­тил Ота­бек, но пос­лушно под­нялся, по­тянул Юру за ру­кав.   
      – Вот ес­ли не проль­ет­ся, бу­дет хо­рошо. Иди­те, иди­те. А я прос­ле­жу, что­бы дождь ни­чего не по­пор­тил.   
      Юра про шаш­лык за­был сра­зу, все сле­дил за нап­ря­жен­ным нер­вным Ота­беком, ко­торый слов­но не знал, ку­да го­лову спря­тать.  
      – Пош­ли, – Юра по­тянул его в свою ком­на­ту, там упал на кро­вать, под­полз к сте­не. Ота­бек ус­тро­ил­ся ря­дом, бок о бок, нас­то­роже­но прис­лу­шивал­ся к то­му, что про­ис­хо­дит на ули­це.   
      Тем­но, поч­ти как ночью. Не­бо мрач­ное, низ­кое, свин­цо­во-се­рое, сплош­ное. Воз­дух дви­жет­ся, клу­бит­ся гро­мом близ­кой гро­зы, пах­нет озо­ном и мок­рой пылью. Ве­тер треп­лет мо­лодые листья, на­лета­ет ди­кими по­рыва­ми, шо­рохом и гром­ким ше­потом го­воря о сво­ем.   
      Гром не раз­да­ет­ся от­дель­ны­ми рас­ка­тами – не­бо слов­но тря­сет меш­ком с кам­ня­ми и они там пе­река­тыва­ют­ся, гро­мыха­ют: звук не сти­ха­ет ни на се­кун­ду, а ка­тит­ся и ка­тит­ся сплош­ным во­допа­дом пря­мо над го­ловой.   
      Со­сед­ский пес ко­рот­ко взвыл и, ви­димо, спря­тал­ся – он страш­но бо­ял­ся гро­зы и гро­ма.   
      Пах­ло ды­мом: об­ло­мились-та­ки шаш­лы­ки, ви­димо. Пти­цы поп­ря­тались, как ди­кие, так и до­маш­ние, и во всем ми­ре звук сос­то­ял толь­ко из пос­то­ян­но­го гро­хота и шу­ма лис­твы на по­рывис­том вет­ру.   
      Ота­бек дер­нулся, ког­да дом, ка­залось, за­гудел от гро­ма.   
      – Ты че­го? – Юра нах­му­рил­ся. Бо­ять­ся гро­зы – смеш­но и глу­по. Но стра­хи у каж­до­го бы­ва­ют раз­ные. Вспом­нился дав­ний раз­го­вор, ког­да при­кар­мли­вали Ры­жую. Слов­но це­лую жизнь на­зад.   
      – Это то­же свя­зано с?..  
      Ота­бек кив­нул.  
      – Та­кие, как я, с гро­зами не силь­но ла­дят. Те­ми, ко­торые са­ми, не выз­ва­ны кем-то. С при­ручен­ной мож­но до­гово­рить­ся, мож­но уго­ворить как-то, – Ота­бек го­ворил глу­хо, и Юра за­мер, вслу­шива­ясь в каж­дый звук, поч­ти за­бывая ды­шать. Впер­вые Ота­бек рас­ска­зывал нап­ря­мую. Ка­залось, лю­бой не­ос­то­рож­ный звук мо­жет спуг­нуть его, как неп­ри­выч­но­го к лю­дям лес­но­го зве­ря, – С гро­зами ес­тес­твен­ны­ми или на­веден­ны­ми спе­ци­аль­но го­ворить поч­ти бес­смыс­ленно. Сбе­жать и спря­тать­ся про­ще.   
      Ота­бек умолк, и они дол­го си­дели, вслу­шива­ясь в ро­кочу­щие кам­ни не­види­мого гро­ма. Мол­ний не бы­ло, дож­дя то­же, толь­ко мер­ный неп­рекра­ща­ющий­ся ро­кот.   
      – Бек, а у те­бя вра­ги есть?   
      Ота­бек мол­чал дол­го, смот­рел пе­ред со­бой, но гля­дел слов­но в се­бя.   
      – У всех есть. Но это – не его ра­бота.  
      Ал­тын глу­боко вздох­нул, прис­лу­шал­ся. Ро­кот пос­те­пен­но сти­хал, брал пе­реры­вы. Вы­дох­ся, – по­думал Юра – столь­ко гро­хотать-то. Ни­како­го ба­раба­на не хва­тит.  
      От­кро­вения за­кон­чи­лись. Но кое-что важ­ное он, все-та­ки, уз­нал. Ос­та­лось толь­ко по­нять, что это за вра­ги та­кие. И име­ют ли они от­но­шение к са­мому Юре.  
      – Эй, мо­лодежь! – Ни­колай не стал вхо­дить в дом, поз­вал от две­ри, – мя­со го­тово. На­летай!  
      Юра с Ота­беком пе­рег­ля­нулись и вы­лете­ли из ком­на­ты од­новре­мен­но, пи­ха­ясь и то­ропясь пер­вым. Юра ед­ва не спот­кнул­ся о Мусь­ку, со­из­во­лив­шую вы­лез­ти из ук­ры­тия. То­же пе­репу­галась гро­зы.   
      Ота­бек выр­вался впе­ред, а Юра за­мер пос­ре­ди ко­ридо­ра.   
      Мусь­ка ни­ког­да не бо­ялась гро­зы и гром­ких зву­ков. По­чему спря­талась сей­час?  
      И еще. Ота­бек ска­зал "не его ра­бота". Зна­чит, он зна­ет вра­га, бук­валь­но, в ли­цо.   
      Ал­тын выг­ля­нул из-за уг­ла.  
      – Юр, смот­ри, ни­чего не ос­та­нет­ся.   
      Ота­бек нап­рягся. Ви­димо, у Юры бы­ло очень не­весе­лое ли­цо. Под­росток зас­та­вил се­бя улыб­нуть­ся.   
      – Хрен те­бе. Сам все не схо­мячишь.   
      Ота­бек не по­верил ему ни на се­кун­ду. Но кив­нул, при­нимая от­вет.  
      

***

  
      – Юроч­ка, что так пло­хо ешь?  
      – Я всег­да так ем, – бур­кнул Юра, тос­кли­во гля­дя на вто­рой шам­пур с шаш­лы­ком. Он и пер­вый-то не оси­лил. Сви­нина – мя­со тя­желое, сыт­ное. Дед толь­ко хму­рил бро­ви. Знал, что во вну­ка мно­го еды в прин­ци­пе не вле­зало, но смот­реть на то­щие реб­ра бы­ло вы­ше его сил. Пло­хо ест, вот и хи­лый та­кой.   
      Ота­бек, чес­тно умяв­ший две та­рел­ки мя­са и зас­матри­ва­ющий­ся еще и на третью пор­цию, толь­ко вы­дал нег­ромкий сме­шок в от­вет на стра­даль­чес­кий вид Юр­ки.   
      Ни­колай ушел за чем-то в дом, и Юра стра­даль­чес­ки прос­то­нал, ут­кнул­ся лбом в стол воз­ле та­рел­ки.  
      – Блин, как в те­бя столь­ко влез­ло? – про­бур­чал он, по­косив­шись на Ал­ты­на из-под длин­ной чел­ки.   
      – Я же кол­дун. Мо­гу ус­тро­ить пя­тое из­ме­рение, где угод­но.  
      – Не смеш­но, – бур­кнул Юра в от­вет на смех Ота­бека, бо­рясь с улыб­кой, – гла­зами бы еще та­рел­ки три сож­рал, а в ме­ня да­же пер­вая не ле­зет.   
      – Все де­ло в опы­те, – серь­ез­но кив­нул Ота­бек, – до­живешь до мо­его воз­раста…  
      Те­перь ржа­ли они на ред­кость друж­но.   
      – А ес­ли серь­ез­но? – Юра от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку лав­ки, сполз ни­же, прис­тро­ив за­тылок на спин­ке. Не дож­давшись от­ве­та, он ско­сил гла­за на Ал­ты­на. Тот смот­рел на стол чуть при­щурив­шись, слов­но ду­мал, че­го б еще та­кого сло­пать.   
      – Зав­тра все рав­но при­дет­ся рас­ска­зать, – на­пом­нил Юра. Не­чес­тно. И сто­ило бы при­дер­жать язык, но Ота­бек ки­ва­ет, тя­нет­ся за хле­бом: аро­мат­ный, со зла­ками, Ота­бек его толь­ко об­ню­хивал ми­нут де­сять, преж­де чем уку­сить.   
      – На не­кото­рые ве­щи ухо­дит очень мно­го сил. Про­ще все­го вос­ста­нав­ли­вать тя­желой, жир­ной пи­щей. Мя­со… цен­но еще дру­гих оп­ре­делен­ных смыс­лах. Им час­то пе­реби­ва­ют по­терю сил.  
      – Так те­бя тог­да фиг про­кор­мишь! – Юра при­киды­ва­ет, сколь­ко сжи­ра­ет не осо­бо гро­мад­ный с ви­ду ка­зах за день. Ота­бек улы­ба­ет­ся од­ни­ми гу­бами.  
      – Это не всег­да. Толь­ко в осо­бых слу­ча­ях. Ког­да сил мно­го ухо­дит.   
      Юра вспом­нил фан­тасти­чес­кую ре­гене­рацию, ви­ден­ную па­ру дней на­зад и кив­нул. Го­рес­тно вздох­нув, он прид­ви­нул та­рел­ку к Ота­беку. На воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд бур­кнул:  
      – Жуй. А то сил нет на те­бя смот­реть. Взгляд, как у го­лода­ющих де­тей из Аф­ри­ки.   
      Ни­колай где-то за­вис в до­ме. По­ка его не бы­ло, Ота­бек не сдер­жи­вал­ся, ел жад­но, поч­ти не жуя. Юра ста­рал­ся на не­го не смот­реть. По­чему-то бы­ло не­лов­ко, но взгляд все рав­но сколь­зил к Ал­ты­ну, как на­маг­ни­чен­ный. Бы­ло с че­го: в кои-то ве­ки Ота­бек был в од­ной фут­болке при све­те дня. Ру­ки у не­го бы­ли кра­сивые: смуг­лые, креп­кие, с чуть выс­ту­па­ющи­ми ве­нами. Юра под­нял взгляд до лок­тя, нах­му­рил­ся: чуть вы­ше лок­тя по пле­чу зме­ил­ся тон­кий ак­ку­рат­ный шрам, слов­но на­рисо­ван­ный. Обыч­но Ота­бек не по­вора­чивал­ся к Юре бо­ком или спи­ной, по­тому рань­ше Юра его бы не уви­дел. А в па­мят­ную ночь шра­мов бы­ло столь­ко, что этот мел­кий на их фо­не те­рял­ся.  
      – Я ду­мал, на те­бе все за­жива­ет.  
      Ота­бек то­роп­ли­во до­жевал пос­ледний ку­сок, прид­ви­нул пус­тую та­рел­ку к Юре.   
      – По­том.   
      Юра мед­ленно кив­нул.  
      – Я за­пом­ню.  
      В не­бе да­леко гро­мых­ну­ло. Ота­бек по­косил­ся на­верх, нах­му­рил­ся.  
      – Дож­дю быть. Пред­ла­гаю уб­рать со сто­ла.   
      Юра кив­нул, с тру­дом отор­вал се­бя от скамьи.   
      Дед вы­шел из до­му, при­щурив­шись, гля­нул на не­бо.   
      – Пе­репор­тил все, пар­ши­вец, – про­вор­чал.   
      – Не страш­но, – от­ве­тил Ота­бек, по­могая Юре соб­рать та­рел­ки.   
      Дождь та­ки про­лил­ся тя­желым лив­нем с гро­зой. В не­бе гро­мыха­ло, а тем­но бы­ло, как ночью. Ота­бек толь­ко тос­кли­во выг­ля­нул на­ружу: он был пеш­ком и да­же кур­тку не брал из-за жа­ры.   
      – До зав­тра за­тяну­ло, – за­дум­чи­во ска­зал Он. Юра толь­ко бро­ви под­нял.  
      – По­чему хо­тя бы зон­тик не взял?  
      – Ду­мал, ус­пею прос­ко­чить. Но ве­тер по­менял­ся, рань­ше приг­нал, – от­ве­тил Ота­бек и зяб­ко по­вел пле­чами. Над го­ловой гро­мых­ну­ло и он дер­нулся, чуть спру­жинил на но­гах, при­щурил­ся, слов­но мель­кну­ло ос­трое пе­ред гла­зами, чуть дрог­ну­ли гу­бы. Так ве­ли се­бя при­ручен­ные со­баки, ког­да де­ти ма­хали у них пал­кой пе­ред но­сом. Вро­де и ку­сать нель­зя, но ин­стинкты го­ворят дру­гое.   
      – Ос­та­вай­ся, – пред­ло­жил Юра не­ожи­дан­но для се­бя. Ота­бек обер­нулся, пос­мотрел удив­ленно, Юра толь­ко пле­чами по­жал, – не в пер­вый раз же.   
      – Что ска­жет Ни­колай Де­нисо­вич? – спро­сил Ал­тын, скло­нив го­лову на бок.   
      – Де­душ­ка раз­ре­шит, – уве­рен­но отоз­вался Юра.  
      

***

  
      Ота­бек по­вел пле­чами.  
      – Ну че­го? – спро­сил Юра и фыр­кнул, – Ты серь­ез­но? Я те­бя в од­них тру­сах ви­дел.  
      Ког­да он был изод­ран в мя­со. Хо­рошо, хоть не в фарш.   
      – То дру­гое, – отоз­вался Ота­бек.  
      Юра фыр­кнул, за­лез под оде­яло, прит­кнул­ся к сте­не. Ота­бек, ски­нул шта­ны, лег ря­дом – прог­ну­лась кро­вать – ус­тро­ил­ся ти­хо, поч­ти не во­роча­ясь, на­кинул прос­тынь. Приш­лось вы­дать ее от­дель­но – Ота­беку, ока­залось, бы­ло всег­да жар­ко и он имел при­выч­ку ски­дывать оде­яло на пол. Юра вык­лю­чил ноч­ник, за­рыл­ся под оде­яло ед­ва ли не с го­ловой.  
      – Спо­кой­ной но­чи, – ска­зал Ота­бек.  
      – Спо­кой­ной, – отоз­вался Юра и зев­нул.   
      Сон не шел. Юра ста­рал­ся не во­рочать­ся или де­лать это по­тише. Гла­за сли­пались, но зас­нуть не уда­валось ни в ка­кую. Ночь бы­ла тем­ная, дождь бил в стек­ла окон, из­редка гро­мыха­ло. Гро­за уш­ла даль­ше, на­вер­ное, по­лива­ла сей­час дру­гой ко­нец го­рода. Гла­за по­нем­но­гу при­вык­ли к тем­но­те, вы­лав­ли­вали кро­хи све­та, вы­деля­ли смут­ные очер­та­ния ком­на­ты. Они стро­ились, скла­дыва­лись из не­ров­ных ло­маных ли­ний, слов­но ночью мир об­ре­тал дру­гую глу­бину и яс­ность. Ка­залось, буд­то все вок­руг слов­но на­ходит­ся в дру­гом из­ме­рении – за тон­ким не­ров­ным стек­лом.   
      Юра вздох­нул, но­гой по­дот­кнул оде­яло, чтоб не скво­зило зяб­ким сы­рым воз­ду­хом.   
      По­тому де­ти и бо­ять­ся тем­но­ты: собс­твен­ное во­об­ра­жение до­рисо­выва­ет этим стран­ным, поч­ти по­тус­то­рон­ним ве­щам но­вые чер­ты, об­ли­ки и пу­га­ет не­щад­но. Юра до ужа­са бо­ял­ся тем­но­ты. Лет до две­над­ца­ти. Но мол­ча тряс­ся под оде­ялом, не го­воря де­ду ни сло­ва. По­тому что он взрос­лый, он силь­ный, он са­мос­то­ятель­ный.   
      Ота­бек обер­нулся, пос­мотрел сов­сем не сон­ным взгля­дом – да­же в тем­но­те вид­но. Юра нап­рягся, но гла­за бы­ли обыч­ные. Не све­тились.  
      – Не спит­ся? – спро­сил Ал­тын.   
      – Дождь ме­ша­ет.   
      Ота­бек пе­ревел взгляд на ок­но, при­щурил­ся, слов­но что-то пы­тал­ся рас­смот­реть на ули­це. Хо­тя, он-то, на­вер­ное, и смог бы.   
      – Че­го сам не спишь? – спро­сил Юра, – Что, ме­шаю?  
      – Нет. Прос­то с неп­ри­выч­ки.  
      А тог­да вы­рубил­ся сра­зу, – по­думал Юра. Лад­но, это тог­да бы­ло, тог­да все бы­ло не так, как на­до.   
      Юра зак­рыл гла­за, по­пытал­ся ус­нуть, пе­рес­чи­тал овец, со­бак, сло­нов… Вы­ругал­ся, от­ки­нул оде­яло, по­тянул­ся к тум­бочке, где всег­да ос­тавлял бу­тыл­ку с во­дой на вся­кий слу­чай – ид­ти ночью на кух­ню бы­ло от­кро­вен­но лень. Осо­бен­но зи­мой. Вы­пол­зать из теп­лой пос­те­ли, шле­пать в тем­но­те по хо­лод­но­му по­лу… да ну на­фиг.   
      Ота­бек вы­дал глу­хой сме­шок, пог­ла­дил по спи­не, как боль­шо­го ко­та.   
      – На­до бы­ло обой­ти семь раз вок­руг, что­бы га­ран­ти­рова­но ус­нуть.   
      Юра на­мор­щил лоб, при­поми­ная, что ему там го­вори­ли ког­да-то дав­но. Все су­еве­рия и «ба­буш­ки­ны сказ­ки» он до это­го ус­пешно про­пус­кал ми­мо ушей. По­хоже, зря.  
      – Об­хо­дят же для то­го, чтоб кош­ма­ры не сни­лись.  
      – Для это­го то­же, – ки­ва­ет Ота­бек, сно­ва ве­дет ла­донью по спи­не. Юра прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за. При­ят­но. Ко­жа пок­ры­ва­ет­ся му­раш­ка­ми, и Юра, убеж­дая се­бя, что это из-за хо­лода, на­тяги­ва­ет оде­яло. Он кош­марно мерз по но­чам, да­же ле­том.   
      – Блин, Бе­ка, слу­шай, ты же кол­дун, усы­пи ме­ня, что ли.  
      – Я не умею.  
      – Да лад­но, – уди­вил­ся Юра, – я ду­мал, это – ос­но­ва ос­нов.  
      Ота­бек улыб­нулся, но как-то не­весе­ло, сно­ва ус­та­вил­ся в ок­но.  
      – Ну, тог­да не знаю, ко­лыбель­ная, сказ­ка?  
      – Юр, те­бе сколь­ко лет? – Ота­бек рас­сме­ял­ся уже всерь­ез.  
      – Мне мож­но, я млад­ше, – ус­мехнул­ся Юра, фыр­кнул. Ал­тын при­щурил­ся, и раз­вернул­ся, од­ним дви­жени­ем сгреб Юру вмес­те с оде­ялом, при­жал к се­бе, ус­тро­ив под­бо­родок на ма­куш­ке. Юра по­возил­ся, но выб­рать­ся бы­ло прак­ти­чес­ки не­ре­аль­но.  
      – Спи. Чем доль­ше вер­тишь­ся, тем ху­же за­сыпа­ешь.   
      Юра про­вор­чал что-то ма­ло цен­зурное, но вы­путать­ся из оде­яла и объ­ятий уже не пы­тал­ся, толь­ко улег­ся по­удоб­нее.   
      Сон нак­рыл вне­зап­но тем­ным пок­ры­валом, слов­но вык­лю­чили свет. 

***

  
      Ему сни­лись вол­ки. Се­рые, бе­лые, чер­ные. Жел­тогла­зые и ярос­тные. Они бе­жали ста­ей по пе­репа­хан­но­му мол­ни­ями и дож­дем не­бу, цеп­ля­ли алы­ми зу­бас­ты­ми пас­тя­ми клочья гус­тых туч, сбра­сыва­ли вниз се­рые ком­ки, раз­би­ва­ющи­еся ле­дяны­ми жгу­че-хо­лод­ны­ми ос­колка­ми о сты­лую сто­нущую зем­лю. Се­ро-се­рый прон­зи­тель­ный мир был стек­лянным и се­реб­ря­ным. Твер­дым. Хо­лод­ным. Мол­ча­ливым.   
      Здесь не хва­тало ог­ня. Ры­жего, бе­лого, ало­го.   
      Вол­ки грыз­ли ту­чи, рва­ли в клочья, сбра­сыва­ли вниз. Жар­ко ды­шали – пар со­бирал­ся в клу­бы се­рого ды­ма, тя­нул­ся вы­ше, ку­да-то к спря­тан­но­му за оде­ялом свин­цо­вой душ­ной хма­ри чис­то­му не­бу. Мол­нии зло би­ли в волчьи ла­пы, пы­тались по-зме­ино­му ужа­лить. Вол­ки пля­сали, пры­гали, ска­лились и ры­чали, рва­ли-рва­ли-рва­ли ту­чи, бро­сали комья вниз…  
      Он за­чер­пнул жид­ко­го сол­нца – вон его сколь­ко, про­лилось с не­ба рас­плав­ленным тус­клым зо­лотом – плес­нул на не­бо. Ту­чи съ­ёжи­лись, за­шипе­ли, слов­но от кис­ло­ты. Вол­ки, на ко­торых по­пали кап­ли зо­лота, за­мира­ли блед­но-зо­лоты­ми глы­бами, как ста­туи от взгля­да Гор­го­ны Ме­дузы. Стая соб­ра­лась во­еди­но: се­рой, чер­ной, бе­лой ла­виной и унес­лась прочь, слов­но ди­ковин­ное цу­нами, смы­вая ос­татки туч.   
      Зо­лотые сол­нечные ста­туи утя­нуло вслед за клу­бами ды­ма, ту­да же, раз­би­ло звез­да­ми, рас­сы­пало соз­везди­ями.   
      Ста­ло теп­ло. 

***

  
      Юра прос­нулся не сра­зу – мед­ленно вып­лыл из глу­боко­го сна в дре­му. По­нем­но­гу про­сыпа­лись чувс­тва: зре­ние, по­казав­шее смут­ные пят­на све­та, про­бивав­ше­гося сквозь зак­ры­тые ве­ки; слух, не уло­вив­ший сту­ка ка­пель о стек­ло; ося­зание, по­явив­ше­еся сра­зу, рыв­ком, во всем те­ле сра­зу, об­ру­шив­шее ощу­щение теп­ла, тка­ни, опу­тав­шей но­ги, слиш­ком го­рячей по­душ­ки и го­ряче­го бо­ка, в ко­торый Юра ут­кнул­ся но­сом; нюх, сра­зу уце­пив­ший­ся за тон­кую нить пря­ного зна­комо­го за­паха.  
      Юра раз­ле­пил гла­за, по­тянул­ся. Ота­бек ле­жал, за­кинув ру­ки за го­лову, смот­рел в по­толок, слов­но там ин­те­рес­ное ки­но по­казы­вали. Юра зев­нул, вы­путал но­ги из оде­яла, от­ки­нул его, улег­ся об­ратно.  
      – Дав­но не спишь?  
      – Не очень.   
      Юра прис­лу­шал­ся. Мусь­ка, ка­жет­ся, еще не со­об­ра­зила, что лю­бимый хо­зя­ин не прос­нулся, в дверь не скреб­лась. Стран­но. Обыч­но сто­ило толь­ко го­лос по­дать – она уже бы­ла тут как тут.   
      – Дед не при­ходил? Поз­дно уже.  
      – Где-то око­ло по­луд­ня. На­вер­ное, дал выс­пать­ся.   
      Юра сно­ва зев­нул, за­пус­тил пя­тер­ню в во­лосы, раз­дра­жен­но по­бур­чал: во­лосы опять прев­ра­тились в гнез­до. Каж­дое ут­ро он вспо­минал, что сто­ило бы со­бирать их хо­тя бы в хвост, но к ве­черу за­быва­лось.   
      – Дав­но дождь за­кон­чился? – спро­сил Юра, при­щурив­шись. Воп­рос поч­ти сра­зу вы­летел из го­ловы, ког­да он об­ра­тил вни­мание на зо­лотую це­поч­ку на шее Ота­бека. В па­мят­ную ночь, пол­ную кро­ви, ее точ­но не бы­ло. Вче­ра не за­метил – це­поч­ка скры­валась под во­рот­ни­ком фут­болки.   
      – Ми­нут пят­надцать как, – от­ве­тил Ота­бек. Юра мор­гнул, не сра­зу вспом­нив, о чем он во­об­ще спра­шивал. Ал­тын по­косил­ся на не­го – впер­вые за ут­ро. Юра по­тянул­ся к це­поч­ке, по­тянул за нее, вы­тащил из-под фут­болки под­веску – зо­лотой круг с чет­верным пе­рек­ресть­ем. Ота­бек наб­лю­дал вни­матель­но, но не ме­шал, по­ка Юра не по­тянул­ся паль­ца­ми к под­веске. Ал­тын пе­рех­ва­тил его ру­ку.  
      – Не на­до.  
      – По­чему?   
      – Нель­зя, Юр.   
      Юра рас­крыл рот, спро­сить, по­том вспом­нил, как сам Ота­бек ос­матри­вал по­дарен­но­го тиг­ра, как Ко­зель­ский, про­тяги­вая по­дарок, дер­жал за це­поч­ку, не ка­са­ясь са­мой под­вески.   
      – А что это?  
      – М.. со­ляр­ный сим­вол. Как ко­лов­ра­ты вся­кие.   
      – Толь­ко ка­зах­ский?   
      Ота­бек не­надол­го за­думал­ся.   
      – Нет, не толь­ко. Он у всех тюрк­ских на­родов.   
      Юра от­пустил це­поч­ку, от­нял ла­донь. Тюр­ки – это как сла­вяне. На­роды об­ще­го про­ис­хожде­ния. Близ­кие меж­ду со­бой. Ота­бек пок­ру­тил круг в паль­цах.   
      – Это по­дарок? – за­чем-то спро­сил Юра. Ал­тын сжал гу­бы в тон­кую нить, свел бро­ви и пос­мотрел так…  
      – Это ко­го-то из де­дов. Мне от от­ца дос­тался. Как стар­ше­му сы­ну.   
      – И ты по­том от­дашь сво­ему?  
      – Ес­ли он бу­дет, – от­ве­тил Ота­бек и спря­тал круг под фут­болку, при­жал ла­донь сквозь ткань.  
      – А ес­ли нет?  
      – Тог­да Кай­ра­ту уй­дет. Пле­мян­ни­ку, – объ­яс­нил Ота­бек, за­метив не­до­умен­ный взгляд Юры.  
      – По­дож­ди, – нах­му­рил­ся Юра, – у те­бя же еще млад­ший брат есть. По­чему не ему?  
      – По­тому что сим­вол пе­реда­ет­ся са­мому силь­но­му из по­коле­ния. Обыч­но та­ким счи­та­ет­ся стар­ший из сы­новей, хо­тя бы­ва­ют и ис­клю­чения, ко­неч­но. Так сох­ра­ня­ет­ся пре­иму­щес­тво си­лы. Си­ла оз­на­ча­ет за­щиту и власть.   
      – Тог­да ло­гич­но пе­редать тво­ему пле­мян­ни­ку сим­вол в лю­бом слу­чае. Он же из по­коле­ния вы­ходит са­мый силь­ный, по­тому что са­мый стар­ший.  
      – Дол­жно сох­ра­нят­ся еще и пре­иму­щес­тво кро­ви, – ти­хо от­ве­тил Ота­бек, – ина­че знак мож­но бы­ло бы от­дать во­об­ще лю­бому. По тем же при­чинам не от­да­ют до­черям. Или от­да­ют очень ред­ко. Род счи­та­ет­ся по муж­чи­не.   
      «Ни­фига се­бе, раз­го­ворил­ся», – по­думал Юра. А по­том вспом­нил.  
      Се­год­ня же – день от­кро­вений. Точ­но. Ота­бек обе­щал.   
      Юра под­греб под се­бя по­душ­ку, пос­мотрел на Ота­бека ис­подлобья. Сер­дце ко­лоти­лось где-то в гор­ле, а из сот­ни воп­ро­сов, ос­та­лась все­го горс­тка.   
      – Так… ты ре­аль­но кол­дун?  
      Ота­бек за­мер. За­леде­нел, слов­но его об­ли­ли жид­ким азо­том. Да­же гла­за не дви­гались – так и смот­рел в ка­кую-то не­види­мую точ­ку на по­тол­ке.   
      – Нет. Поч­ти. Не сов­сем.  
      Ота­бек зак­рыл гла­за, рас­тер пе­рено­сицу.  
      – Это не сов­сем точ­ное оп­ре­деле­ние, – он го­ворил мед­ленно, под­би­рая нуж­ные сло­ва, – вол­хвы и дру­иды бли­же, на­вер­ное. Ведь­мы вся­кие, ве­дуны. Кол­ду­ны и ма­ги – это уже сов­ре­мен­ное. Поп­со­вое.   
      Юра смот­рел круг­лы­ми гла­зами. Слы­шать, ко­неч­но, слы­шал. А вот мозг уп­ря­мо от­ка­зывал­ся при­нимать ус­лы­шан­ное. И по­нима­ешь, вро­де бы, что Ота­бек врать так ту­по не ста­нет, но… серь­ез­но, ка­кие дру­иды в двад­цать пер­вый век?   
      – Я ду­мал, это все сказ­ки, – глу­хо от­ве­тил Юра.   
      – Сказ­ки то­же не на пус­том мес­те по­яви­лись, – от­ве­тил Ота­бек и от­ки­нул прос­тынь, сел на краю кро­вати, – это­му мож­но обу­чить­ся. Осо­бен­но – ес­ли есть та­лант к это­му. Но есть слу­чаи, ког­да те­бя не спра­шива­ют. Те­бе это прос­то да­ют, по­тому что… не знаю, по­чему, – мо­та­ет го­ловой Ота­бек, – на­до за­чем-то. Спо­соб­ности и уме­ния у всех раз­ные. Это как в шко­ле: ко­му-то про­ще по­нять фи­зику, а ко­му-то – на­писать со­чине­ние и вы­учить стих. Мож­но раз­ви­вать. Мож­но за­бить. Что-то бу­дет все рав­но. Сны, нап­ри­мер. Ви­деть то, что не ви­дят дру­гие. Та­ких… урож­денных мно­го. Тех, кто на­учил­ся, а не ро­дил­ся с этим, боль­ше. Они сла­бее, мо­гут мень­ше, но мо­гут.   
      Ота­бек по­мол­чал. Вздох­нул – под­ня­лись и опус­ти­лись нап­ря­жен­ные пле­чи.   
      – Бы­ва­ют сов­сем… осо­бые спо­соб­ности, – ска­зал он при­душен­но. И умолк. Юра, не дож­давшись про­дол­же­ния, по­тянул­ся к Ота­беку, дер­нул за фут­болку.  
      – Ляг об­ратно. А то хо­лод­но.   
      Так се­бе от­мазка. Мож­но прос­то оде­яло об­ратно на­кинуть. Но Ота­бек, по­мед­лив, вер­нулся на мес­то. На Юру уп­ря­мо не смот­рел – ус­та­вил­ся в по­толок, за­мер де­ревян­ной ста­ту­ей. Юра, под­тверждая от­мазку, прит­кнул­ся под са­мый бок, ткнул­ся но­сом в пле­чо, вдох­нул пог­лубже. Да­же за­пах у Ал­ты­на был теп­лый. Тол­ком не объ­яс­нить.  
      Юра не по­нимал, че­го Ота­бек так от­ча­ян­но бо­ял­ся. Рас­крыть­ся? Так ска­зал уже. Тем бо­лее, та­ких вот кол­ду­нов-ве­дунов хва­та­ет по ми­ру, на­вер­ня­ка же в этих экс­тра­сен­сах, ко­торых кру­тят по те­лику, кто-то из них мель­кнул, чис­то ра­ди пи­ара и пог­ла­жива­ния ЧСВ. Не все же они – бла­го­об­разные, как вот эта вот чудь степ­ная. Бо­ял­ся, что Юра его на­хер пош­лет? Поз­дно бо­ять­ся. Пли­сец­кий бы и се­бе приз­нался не сра­зу, но Ота­бека он от­пускать не хо­тел ка­тего­ричес­ки. По мно­гим при­чинам. Са­мая ту­пая – с ним бы­ло спо­кой­но. А уг­ро­хать и нав­ре­дить Юре у не­го шан­сов бы­ло столь­ко, что бо­ять­ся его уже поп­росту ту­по. Хо­тел бы – дав­но при­бил.   
      – Так, по­луча­ет­ся, ты уме­ешь го­ворить с жи­вот­ны­ми, – при­нял­ся Юра за­гибать паль­цы, – яв­но ви­дишь в тем­но­те…  
      – С че­го ты взял? – спро­сил Ота­бек и на­конец-то пос­мотрел на Юру. Тот толь­ко по­жал пле­чами.  
      – У те­бя в ле­су гла­за све­тились, – по­жал он пле­чами. Ота­бек за­мер сно­ва – нап­рягся, слов­но штан­гу под­ни­мал. Мыш­цы бы­ли ка­мен­ные.  
      – Юр, – сип­ло отоз­вался он, – я те­бе не все ска­зал. Во­об­ще не все.   
      – Рас­ска­жешь, – кив­нул Юра, ста­ра­ясь не вы­дать тре­вогу, – Ты же ни­куда де­вать­ся не со­бира­ешь­ся? – спро­сил по­доз­ри­тель­но, на вся­кий слу­чай об­хва­тив Ота­бека ру­кой за та­лию. Ота­бек толь­ко нер­вно об­лизнул­ся по яв­но под­хва­чен­ной у Юры при­выч­ке, и по­вел го­ловой из сто­роны в сто­рону, – Ну, вот и от­лично. Зна­чит, го­воришь с жи­вот­ны­ми, ви­дишь в тем­но­те, – сно­ва при­нял­ся счи­тать Юра, – а как ты знал, что со мной что-то не так?  
      Ота­бек, все еще хму­рясь, обер­нулся к Юре. Они ока­зались поч­ти нос к но­су.  
      – Чувс­тво­вал.   
      – С са­мого на­чала? – Юра вспом­нил все смс-ки, ко­торые всег­да при­ходи­ли как нель­зя вов­ре­мя.  
      – Да.  
      – А ты всех так чувс­тву­ешь?  
      Ота­бек мол­чал доль­ше, смот­рел в гла­за. У са­мого во взгля­де – страх, тре­вога, ус­та­лость по­полам с ка­кой-то ре­шимостью. Кто бы ска­зал рань­ше, что гла­зами мож­но ска­зать столь­ко сра­зу.   
      – Толь­ко тех, кто ва­жен.   
      Юра тщет­но по­пытал­ся не пок­раснеть, но ще­ки все рав­но по­теп­ле­ли.   
      – И на­шел ме­ня тог­да то­же так же?  
      – Нет. Ина­че. Так то­же мож­но, но мы еще не бы­ли так… близ­ки, – Юре по­каза­лось, что Ота­бек хо­тел ска­зать что-то дру­гое, но спра­шивать не рис­кнул. Он не был уве­рен, что хо­чет это знать, – я спро­сил. И мне ука­зали путь.  
      – У ко­го спро­сил? – уди­вил­ся Юра. Яс­но же, что не лю­дей на ули­це расс­пра­шивал.   
      – У вет­ра, – серь­ез­но от­ве­тил Ота­бек, – Мож­но бы­ло еще у зем­ли спро­сить, но она мед­ленная. Нес­пешная. По­ка ус­лы­шит, по­ка от­ве­тит…  
      – А по­чему не по ню­ху? – спро­сил Юра, прог­ло­тив сот­ню ехид­ных под­ко­лок, – у те­бя же нюх, как у со­баки.   
      – Не нас­толь­ко хо­роший, – от­ве­тил Ота­бек, – да и спро­сить бы­ло быс­трее.   
      – А что еще ты уме­ешь?  
      В дверь пос­ту­чали.  
      – Мо­лодежь, подъ­ем, весь день прос­пи­те, – до­нес­ся го­лос Ни­колая. В дверь тут же зас­креб­лась Мусь­ка, за­ора­ла дур­ным го­лосом.   
      – Блин, при­учил же, – про­бур­чал Юра. Он пе­релез че­рез Ота­бека и от­крыл дверь, впус­кая жи­вот­ное. Дед заг­ля­нул в ком­на­ту, хмык­нул в усы.  
      – Отос­па­лись хоть? Дождь не ме­шал?  
      – Не осо­бо, – от­ве­тил Юра, наб­лю­дая, как Мусь­ка тща­тель­но об­сле­ду­ет все уг­лы и опас­ли­во наб­лю­да­ет за Ота­беком, си­дев­шим на краю кро­вати, – По­нача­лу толь­ко, по­ка гро­мыха­ло еще.   
      – Ну, хо­рошо. Иди­те зав­тра­кать, – от­ве­тил Ни­колай и ушел. Юра за­дум­чи­во рас­тре­пал и без то­го спу­тан­ные во­лосы, по­жал пле­чами, обер­нулся к Ота­беку, уже на­тянув­ше­му шта­ны. Быс­тро он, – Пош­ли?  
      – По­дож­ди, – бро­сил он. Юра за­мер, пос­мотрел воп­ро­ситель­но. Ал­тын по­дошел вплот­ную, на­вис – как рань­ше. Про­реза­лись ста­рые при­выч­ки, – от­ме­тил Юра. На­вер­ня­ка же из-за то­го, что ему стрем­но. И рань­ше то­же так бы­ло пос­то­ян­но? А по­том при­вык? – я те­бе еще не все ска­зал. И не­кото­рые ве­щи про­ще по­казать, чем рас­ска­зывать о них.   
      – В смыс­ле? – не по­нял Юра, – ты все-та­ки ки­да­ешь­ся фа­ер­бо­лами и мол­ни­ями?  
      – Че­го? – уди­вил­ся Ота­бек, мот­нул го­ловой, – нет, Юр, вы­кинь эту чушь из го­ловы.  
      – Ну, ты же ска­зал, что гро­зу при­зывать мож­но. По­чему и мол­нии – нель­зя?  
      Ота­бек на ка­кое-то вре­мя прос­то за­вис, яв­но не ожи­дав ни воп­ро­са, ни рез­кой сме­ны те­мы.  
      –Ммм… не суть, – на­конец-то от­мер он. Юра поч­ти на­тураль­но ви­дел, как у не­го в го­лове со­бира­ют­ся в ку­чу раз­бе­жав­ши­еся вин­ти­ки, нап­рочь вы­битые воп­ро­сом, – прос­то… се­год­ня ночью при­ходи к ле­су. И там я все по­кажу. И рас­ска­жу.   
      Юра мед­ленно кив­нул – при­жал под­бо­родок к гру­ди, не от­во­дя взгля­да. Баш на баш: Ота­бек вы­да­ет ему свои са­мые страш­ные тай­ны, ес­ли Юра по­верит ему и при­дет один ночью в лес. Взду­май кол­дун сде­лать что-ли­бо, то не най­дут да­же тру­па.  
      Ка­жет­ся, та­кие мыс­ли его уже по­сеща­ли.  
      Юра об­лизнул­ся и выг­ля­нул в ко­ридор. Пус­то. Да­же кош­ка ку­да-то убе­жала. Убе­див­шись, что сви­дете­лей нет, он по­тянул­ся к Ота­беку, ткнул­ся гу­бами в гу­бы. Це­ловал нас­той­чи­во, тре­бова­тель­но, по­ка Ота­бек, на­конец, не от­ве­тил. Он це­ловал Юру так от­ча­ян­но, что ка­залось, сей­час нач­нется ко­нец све­та и это пос­леднее, что они во­об­ще сде­ла­ют в сво­ей жиз­ни. Ота­бек при­тянул Юру к се­бе, об­нял, за­рыл­ся паль­ца­ми в свет­лые спу­тан­ные во­лосы. Юра дер­нулся, ког­да го­рячий язык про­ник в рот, тро­нул нё­бо, сколь­знул по зу­бам, пе­реп­лелся се­го собс­твен­ным.   
      Юра вце­пил­ся в пле­чи Ота­бека, по-ко­шачьи, впил­ся ног­тя­ми. Ота­бек от­пустил его сра­зу, отор­вал от се­бя, прик­рыв гла­за, глу­боко вы­дох­нул.  
      – Я в ван­ную пер­вый, – бро­сил он и скрыл­ся в ко­ридо­ре.   
      Юра рас­те­ряно ог­ля­нул­ся ему вос­лед.   
      

***

  
      Зав­тра­кали мол­ча. Ом­лет был вкус­ный, Юра же­вал быс­тро, Ота­бек не от­ста­вал, слов­но и не сож­рал вче­ра всу­хую пол­ки­ло мя­са.   
      Ни­колай смот­рел мол­ча, тя­нул тра­вяной чай из узор­ча­той чаш­ки. Маль­чиш­ки… Хо­рошо, что внук на­шел столь близ­ко­го дру­га. Пос­ле то­го, как с Паш­кой раз­ру­гались, сов­сем в се­бя ушел. А те­перь ожил. По­хож на маль­чиш­ку, ко­торым и дол­жен быть. Хо­дит, как влю­бил­ся.   
      Юра и ду­мать не ду­мал, что там за мыс­ли бро­дят в го­лове де­душ­ки, же­вал, ко­сил­ся на Ота­бека, от­пи­хивал но­гой Мусь­ку.  
      Ота­бек в два глот­ка до­пил чай, встал, поб­ла­года­рил и за­соби­рал­ся до­мой.   
      – Че­го так то­ропишь­ся? – Юра спро­сил поч­ти оби­жен­но, от­пи­рая дверь. Ота­бек толь­ко ед­ва за­мет­но ус­мехнул­ся, рас­тре­пал свет­лые уже ра­зоб­ранные во­лосы.   
      – Де­ла. На­до кое с чем ра­зоб­рать­ся.   
      – Лад­но. Тог­да до ве­чера? – спро­сил Юра, прис­таль­но гля­дя в гла­за, слов­но на­поми­ная о нег­ласном уго­воре. Ота­бек толь­ко ки­ва­ет и сбе­га­ет с крыль­ца, быс­трым ша­гом ухо­дит со дво­ра, то­ропит­ся по ули­це. Юра сле­дит за зна­комым си­лу­этом, по­ка Ота­бек не ис­че­за­ет в кон­це ули­цы.  
      Про шрам не спро­сил, – по­думал он и, вздох­нув, зак­рыл дверь. Мусь­ка по­тер­лась об но­ги, Юра при­сел, пог­ла­дил кош­ку.  
      – Ку­да мя­чик за­дева­ла, чу­ча?   
      Мусь­ка по­тер­лась о паль­цы, поп­ро­бова­ла на зуб.   
      Это бу­дет длин­ный день.   
      Те­лефон звяк­нул, Юра вы­тащил смарт, от­крыл смску.  
      «Я ря­дом».  
      Юра при­жал те­лефон к жи­воту, ткнул­ся лбом в ко­лени. Блядь. Ну кто так пи­шет?  
      – Юроч­ка, я тес­то сей­час пос­тавлю, – до­нес­ся го­лос де­да с кух­ни, – По­можешь?  
      – А пи­рож­ки бу­дут с виш­ней? – крик­нул Юра в от­вет, ста­ратель­но удер­жи­вая ров­ный тон.   
      – С виш­ней, – под­твер­дил дед.  
      – По­могу, – крик­нул Юра и под­нялся, рас­тер ли­цо.   
      Вы­ше нос. Длин­ный-длин­ный день толь­ко на­чал­ся.   
      

***

  
      Юра выб­рался ти­хо, ухит­рившись не раз­бу­дить де­да. Мусь­ка про­вела его до са­мой две­ри, се­ла, наб­лю­дая, как Юра шну­ру­ет ке­ды. Ему ка­залось, что кош­ка смот­рит уко­риз­ненно.  
      – Ни­чего со мной не слу­чит­ся, – про­бур­чал Юра, – вер­нусь, как так и на­до. Не под­ни­май шум.  
      Юра не ос­тавлял улик: ке­ды и кур­тку вы­тащил те, ко­торые не дос­та­вались из шка­фа дав­но. Дед не за­метит, что обу­ви нет. Вряд ли он за­хочет по­шарить­ся ночью, но ма­ло ли. Юра да­же со­ору­дил из оде­яла конс­трук­цию, что­бы ка­залось, буд­то он на мес­те, чин­но дрых­нет. И ще­кол­ду на ок­не ос­та­вил от­кры­той. Мог про­лезть и в фор­точку, ко­неч­но, га­бари­ты поз­во­ляли, но не­удоб­но.   
      – Все, не шу­ми, – ве­лел Юра кош­ке и вы­шел.  
      Шел по ули­цам быс­тро, ру­гал­ся под нос, спо­тыка­ясь. Хоть бы пос­ветлее бы­ло.   
      Ота­бек встре­тил его на опуш­ке. Нап­ря­жен­ный, нер­вный, по­хож на ого­лен­ный про­вод: не то что тро­нуть – по­дой­ти страш­но.   
      Он не спра­шива­ет: "Ты мне ве­ришь?". Не про­сит: "верь мне". Вмес­то это­го он да­ет вы­бор: верь мне, ес­ли хо­чешь, смот­ри, что я те­бе от­крыл и ре­шай сам, я мо­гу толь­ко дать те­бе по­вод для это­го.   
      Юра злит­ся. И ве­рит по­чему-то, хо­тя ему все еще жут­ко.  
      Ота­бек кив­нул, раз­вернул­ся и мол­ча по­шел в лес. Шел не быс­тро, но Юра все рав­но спо­тыкал­ся: тус­клая лу­на, то и де­ло скры­вав­ша­яся за на­летев­ши­ми за пол­ча­са ту­чами, поч­ти не да­вала све­та. Юра вы­ругал­ся, спот­кнув­шись в оче­ред­ной раз. В этот раз он ед­ва не уле­тел но­сом в де­рево, но Ота­бек вов­ре­мя пой­мал и даль­ше вел его сам, при­дер­жи­вая за пле­чо.   
      Шли не­дол­го. Ота­бек, не вы­бирая мес­та, ос­та­новил­ся, от­пустил Юру, ото­шел в сто­рону и за­мер там, сли­ва­ясь с те­нями ноч­но­го ле­са.   
      – Пом­нишь, я го­ворил, что не­кото­рым вы­бора не да­вали? – спро­сил он. Юра кив­нул.  
      – И что есть у не­кото­рых, та­ких как ты – осо­бые спо­соб­ности, – на­пом­нил.   
      – Да, – отоз­вался Ота­бек. Юра нап­ру­жинил­ся. Ин­стинкты, дре­мучие, тем­ные и древ­ние, не раз спа­сав­шие зад­ни­цу мно­гим его пред­кам, взвы­ли, зак­ли­ная его бе­жать или хо­тя бы быть го­товым в лю­бой мо­мент дать де­ру. Умом, впро­чем, Юра по­нимал, что да­леко не убе­жит.   
      – Эти осо­бые спо­соб­ности раз­вить не­воз­можно. И ви­ды та­ких... осо­бен­ностей мож­но пе­речесть по паль­цам од­ной ру­ки.   
      Тон у Ота­бека был ни­какой. Не злой, не теп­лый, не раз­дра­жен­ный, не тос­кли­вый, не ус­та­лый. Ни­какой. Мер­твый.   
      – По чь­ей-то во­ле мне дос­та­лась од­на из них.   
      Он упал на зем­лю, слов­но ма­ри­онет­ка, ко­торой об­ре­зали ни­ти. Ши­рокие листья па­порот­ни­ка скры­ли его ра­зом. Юра за­мер, при­гото­вив­шись... на­вер­ное, бе­жать. Хо­тя, бе­жать, яс­ное де­ло, он ни­куда не со­бирал­ся.   
      Из па­порот­ни­ка вста­ло неч­то. Боль­ше че­лове­ка ра­за в два, не мень­ше. Тем­ная ту­ша с не­ров­ным кра­ем вып­лы­ла в ок­ру­жа­ющий мир поч­ти бес­шумно, за­мер­ла нап­ро­тив Юры. Эта ту­ша бы­ла жи­вая: бо­ка хо­дили в такт шум­но­му ды­ханию. В но­чи заж­глись два фо­наря: не­ведо­мая зве­рюга от­кры­ла гла­за и уви­дела Юру.   
      Его не сож­рут, – по­нял Юра ра­зом, – он ум­рет от ужа­са рань­ше.   
      Зверь сде­лал шаг и Юра ша­рах­нулся прочь, сде­лал па­ру ша­гов и ныр­нул пят­кой в спря­тан­ную под тон­ким сло­ем прош­ло­год­ней лис­твы яму, упал на зад­ни­цу. Зверь по­дошел бли­же, ле­доко­лом рас­ка­лывая зе­леное да­же в тус­клом лун­ном све­те мо­ре мо­лодо­го па­порот­ни­ка, скло­нил го­лову, так что гла­за ока­зались на од­ном уров­не с его, за­мер, рас­ста­вив пе­ред­ние ла­пы – вы­сокий. С ло­шадь.   
      Юра за­мер, не зная, что пред­при­нять. То ли жрать его не со­бира­лись во­об­ще, то ли ре­шили по­иг­рать.   
      Оху­ен­но в лес схо­дил, – по­думал Юра, – сви­дание под лу­ной блин, как в ро­мане.   
      Этот зверь и был Ота­беком.  
      Юра за­мер от этой мыс­ли.   
      А ведь вер­но.   
      Он же го­ворил, что не при­чинит вре­да. За­щищал всег­да, бро­сал­ся на по­мощь по пер­во­му зо­ву и всег­да был ря­дом, ког­да был ну­жен. Зве­рюга аг­рессии не про­яв­ля­ла. Так, мо­жет быть, и вправ­ду?..  
      – Бек, – поз­вал Юра ше­потом. Ше­потом, по­тому что го­лос яв­но бы под­вел сей­час.   
      Зверь изоб­ра­зил ки­вок го­ловой, сно­ва за­мер в той же по­зе. Юра за­жал рот ла­донью, но ис­те­ричес­кий смех все рав­но про­бивал­ся сквозь и Юра сдал­ся, зас­ме­ял­ся в го­лос и хо­хотал до каш­ля и рвот­ных по­зывов. Ота­бек сто­ял все так же. Толь­ко ды­шал те­перь ед­ва слыш­но, и гла­зами то от­сле­живал каж­дое дви­жение, то впи­вал­ся взгля­дом в ли­цо.   
      Юра ус­по­ко­ил­ся нес­ко­ро. Он ле­жал на лес­ной под­стил­ке, чувс­твуя, как впи­ва­ет­ся в ще­ку ка­кой-то су­чок. В гру­ди бо­лело, гор­ло сад­ни­ло, в го­лове бы­ло пус­то.   
      Оху­еть, – ду­мал Юра, – а ведь слу­хи ока­зались са­мой на­тураль­ной прав­дой. Обо­рот­ни в ле­су бы­ли. И один сто­ял сей­час пря­мо нап­ро­тив не­го.   
      Юра с тру­дом сел, нер­вно вздрог­нул, встре­тив­шись взгля­дом со зве­рем.  
      – Не пяль­ся так, – Юра не хо­тел ска­зать это так: про­цедил сквозь зу­бы, слов­но чу­жому, – это нер­ви­ру­ет, пиз­дец, – до­бавил уже мяг­че.  
      Зверь – на­зывать это Ота­беком бы­ло стран­но и ка­залось неп­ра­виль­ным – не­понят­но кач­нул го­ловой в от­вет. Юра мед­ленно под­нялся, ко­лени бы­ли ват­ные, ру­ки ощу­тимо дро­жали.  
      Он ста­рал­ся не смот­реть на Ота­бека.   
      Что ска­зать?  
      Зверь дви­нул­ся, зас­та­вив Юру под­ско­чить и нер­вно обер­нуть­ся. Лу­на на ми­нуту выг­ля­нула из-за туч, да­ла нем­но­го све­та.   
      Зверь был кра­сивый – раз­ме­ром дей­стви­тель­но с ло­шадь, толь­ко на ла­пах ни­же. Про­пор­ци­ональ­ный, сби­тый, с гус­той чер­но-бу­рой шерстью и мощ­ны­ми ла­пами. Юра при­кинул раз­мер од­ной – как та­рел­ка, не мень­ше. А ког­ти...  
      Ло­бас­тая го­лова на­поми­нала боль­ше все­го волчью. Да и сам зверь был не то ка­кой-то ук­рупнен­ной раз­но­вид­ностью вол­ка, не то ва­ри­аци­ей на те­му.  
      Ота­бек при­жал тре­уголь­ные уши и на­чал пя­тить­ся. Стран­но, – ду­мал Юра, – гла­за, хоть и све­тят­ся, как у са­мых обыч­ных зве­рей ночью, сов­сем че­лове­чес­кие: чер­ные, глу­бокие, как сты­лые неп­розрач­ные ому­ты.   
      – Э, ку­да? – воз­му­тил­ся Юра, ког­да по­нял, что Ота­бек прос­то пы­та­ет­ся сбе­жать, – Ох­ре­нел? Это ты на­зыва­ешь объ­яс­не­ни­ем? Мы еще не за­кон­чи­ли! – Юра под­ско­чил к не­му, ух­ва­тил­ся за вы­тяну­тую мор­ду, по­вер­нул ло­бас­тую баш­ку к се­бе. Го­лову об­но­сило, он ду­рел от собс­твен­ной пь­яной сме­лос­ти и со­вер­шенно от­ча­ян­ной бра­вады. Ота­бек уже не при­гибал го­лову на зем­ле, сто­ял, как бы­вало и в че­лове­чес­ком ви­де: на­висая над Юрой.   
      Ин­те­рес­но, ка­кой ре­ак­ции он ждал? На­вер­ня­ка же не са­мой доб­ро­душ­ной.   
      Ког­да ла­донь ед­ва-ед­ва уло­вила, ка­кова на ощупь ко­рот­кая шерсть на мор­де зве­ря, Юра по­нял, что ощу­щения в ка­кой-то ме­ре прос­то от­клю­чились. По­тому ему и хо­лод­но не бы­ло, на­вер­ное. И уши слов­но во­дой за­ложи­ло – гул сто­ял, буд­то толь­ко на по­вер­хность вы­ныр­нул.   
      Юра зас­та­вил зве­ря скло­нить го­лову ни­же, пос­мотрел в чер­ные неп­розрач­ные гла­за.  
      – Ты мне за­дол­жал по­яс­не­ния. И ес­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что вот это­го хва­тит, то ты глу­боко оши­ба­ешь­ся.  
      Ота­бек ос­во­бодил мор­ду, мот­нув го­ловой, по­тянул­ся но­сом к Юре, тро­нул пле­чо. И смот­рел вни­матель­но, слов­но про­верял ре­ак­цию. Юра фыр­кнул, ух­ва­тил зве­ря за уши.  
      – Ебать, – фыр­кнул Юра, – Ты ре­аль­но ду­ма­ешь, что я те­бя бо­юсь? Да у ме­ня кош­ка страш­нее, ес­ли ей пож­рать не дать вов­ре­мя.   
      Ота­бек рва­нул­ся, выс­во­бож­да­ясь, улег­ся на пу­зо, ткнул­ся мор­дой Юре в жи­вот, зак­рыв гла­за. Юра пог­ла­дил при­жатые уши, вы­сокий лоб, пе­рено­сицу.   
      Ота­бек так бо­ял­ся, что Юра ис­пу­га­ет­ся, не при­мет, от­вернет­ся. По­тому что имен­но это и про­ис­хо­дило ча­ще все­го?   
      Юра да­же приб­ли­зитель­но не пред­став­лял, что он чувс­тву­ет.  
      – Все, – Юра по­тянул его за ухо, – да­вай об­ратно. Ты ж в этом ви­де го­ворить не мо­жешь?  
      Зверь ак­ку­рат­но вы­вер­нулся из рук, встал, встрях­нулся и по­шел ку­да-то в сто­рону, к раз­ла­пис­то­му кус­ту. Сме­на об­ли­ка бы­ла быс­трой. Юра за­дал­ся воп­ро­сом, по­чему Ота­бек его скры­ва­ет.   
      Ота­бек за­мер на рас­сто­янии вы­тяну­той ру­ки – бли­же не по­дошел.  
      – Бля, ты что, го­ловой уда­рил­ся? – хму­ро спро­сил Юра, – гря­нул­ся оземь, или как там в сказ­ках? Ни­чего не по­меня­лось же!  
      Ота­бек по­дошел вплот­ную в один ши­рокий шаг, об­нял Юру, при­жал к се­бе, за­рыв­шись но­сом в во­лосы над ухом. Его ощу­тимо пот­ря­хива­ло. Юра про­мол­чал, толь­ко прис­тро­ил ру­ки у Ота­бека на бед­рах. Вы­ше под­нять не по­луча­лось: Ал­тын дер­жал креп­ко.   
      – Де­бил, – без­злоб­но фыр­кнул Юра, – нап­ри­думы­вал се­бе ужа­сов.   
      Ота­бек ко­рот­ко рас­сме­ял­ся, об­жег ды­хани­ем ухо, при­жал­ся гу­бами где-то под ним.   
      – Ты – неч­то.   
      Юра фыр­кнул.  
      – Я же го­ворил, ты нор­маль­ных лю­дей не ви­дел еще.  
      – Пош­ли, – Ота­бек отс­тра­нил­ся, по­тянул Юру за со­бой.   
      – Ку­да?  
      – Прой­тись.   
      Юра не спо­рил, но темп дер­жал не­тороп­ли­вый: ко­лени все еще под­ра­гива­ли.  
      – Так ты это... ре­аль­но обо­ротень?  
      – Да. Толь­ко, по­жалуй­ста, Юр, да­же не ду­май гуг­лить, – по­мор­щился Ота­бек.   
      Юра вы­дал ехид­ный сме­шок, рас­плыл­ся в ух­мылке.  
      – Что ни сло­ва прав­ды?  
      – Поч­ти. За­то вся­кой дря­ни... – Ота­бек по­качал го­ловой.   
      – Так кто та­кие обо­рот­ни?   
      Ота­бек за­думал­ся. На­дол­го. Впро­чем, в этот раз эта за­дум­чи­вость не нас­то­ражи­вала.   
      – Обо­рот­ни – это кол­ду­ны, ма­ги – на­зывай, как хо­чешь – ко­торые мо­гут об­ра­щать­ся в ка­ких-то жи­вот­ных. Ча­ще все­го в од­но.   
      – А мо­гут в нес­коль­ких? – уди­вил­ся Юра. Но Ал­тын от­ри­цатель­но по­качал го­ловой.  
      – Слу­хи и сказ­ки об этом су­щес­тву­ют дав­но, но по фак­ту ник­то ни­чего не зна­ет. Рав­но как и про обо­рот­ней-дра­конов.  
      Юра от­крыл рот спро­сить еще и про дра­конов, но нат­кнул­ся на взгляд Ота­бека и зак­рыл об­ратно.  
      – Обо­рот­ни – всег­да ма­ги. Да­же ес­ли не раз­ви­вал спо­соб­ности, все рав­но что-то есть. Пос­те­пен­но при­выка­ешь поль­зо­вать­ся эти­ми ме­лоча­ми и от­ка­зать­ся от них, при всем же­лании, не мо­жешь. Го­ворят, ме­нять шку­ру то­же мож­но на­учить­ся. Но под­твержде­ний по фак­ту я по­ка не встре­чал.   
      – А за­чем, ну... вто­рой об­лик?  
      Ота­бек прос­ле­дил взгля­дом что-то, не­види­мое Юре, в кро­не вы­соко­го раз­ла­пис­то­го кле­на.  
      – Ма­ги на­чались со жре­цов. Они объ­яс­ня­ли мир вок­руг, а по­том и ста­ли глав­ны­ми свя­зу­ющи­ми, эда­кими пог­ра­нич­ни­ками и пос­ла­ми, свя­зывая лю­дей с ми­ром, по­яс­няя, до­гова­рива­ясь, ула­живая кон­флик­ты, рас­толко­вывая, что к че­му. Вто­рая шку­ра бы­ла да­на осо­бо мо­гущес­твен­ным осо­бям, по­тому что зве­ри ви­дят ина­че. Чу­ют нем­но­го боль­ше. Что-то вро­де при­виле­гии.   
      – То есть, все эти сказ­ки про ведьм, дру­идов... – на­чал Юра.  
      – Прав­да, – кив­нул Ота­бек, – рав­но как и сказ­ки на­родов ми­ра об обо­рот­нях, ле­ген­ды о вол­хвах и бер­серках, ха­рак­терни­ках, де­вятих­востых ли­сах, ин­дей­ских Ве­ликих ду­хах, вся­кой не­чис­ти. Все язы­чес­кие праз­дни­ки в той или иной ме­ре, ша­манизм и Охо­та на Ведьм вмес­те со всей ин­кви­зици­ей.  
      Юра по­пытал­ся умес­тить эту мысль в го­лове. По­ка что по­луча­лось пло­хо. Лад­но, по­том пе­рева­рит, сей­час на­до слу­шать.  
      – Лю­ди слу­шали. Сле­дова­ли со­ветам. Как-то ужи­вались с ми­ром с по­мощью кол­ду­нов. А по­том приш­ла на­ука и все за­былось. Еще и Ин­кви­зиция кро­ви по­пор­ти­ла.  
      – Так ведьм ре­аль­но ло­вили?  
      – Не сов­сем. Да­же ес­ли и ло­вили, то сла­бых, не­урож­денных, тех, в ком сил – кап­ля. Ре­аль­но та­лан­тли­вые и силь­ные скры­вались, ко­неч­но. Мож­но же об­ма­нуть, сбить со сле­да, увес­ти, скрыть­ся. Сот­ни спо­собов есть, осо­бен­но, ес­ли уме­ешь чуть боль­ше обыч­ных лю­дей.   
      – И ты то­же?  
      Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся.  
      – Я – тем бо­лее.  
      Вздох­нул, сно­ва вер­нул лек­тор­ский тон.  
      – Тем не ме­нее, Ин­кви­зиция оби­дела очень мно­гих ма­гов. Кто сбе­жал, кто в скит ушел, кто к зве­рям. У сла­вян ведьм то­же не то что­бы силь­но лю­били. Тер­пе­ли и бо­ялись, а сто­ило ос­ту­пить­ся – жгли точ­но так же. Вос­точнее бы­ло поп­ро­ще. А в Япо­нии обо­рот­ням до сих пор раз­долье.   
      – А в Аме­рике?  
      – А в Аме­рике сам черт но­гу сло­мит. В Юж­ной еще бо­лее-ме­нее по­нят­но, а в се­вер­ной столь­ко все­го сме­шалось, что и пред­ста­вить страш­но. Там со вре­мен пер­вых по­селен­цев вой­ны за тер­ри­торию меж­ду мес­тны­ми и при­быв­ши­ми кол­ду­нами и ша­мана­ми бы­ли та­кие, что зем­ля кое где до сих пор от кро­ви во­ет.   
      – Ты там был?  
      – Рас­ска­зыва­ли.   
      Ота­бек по­мог Юре пе­реб­рать­ся че­рез ко­рягу и не за­рыть но­сом в зем­лю.   
      – Ин­кви­зиция бы­ла всег­да. И не за­кон­чи­лась до сих пор. Это од­на из при­чин, по ко­торой мы скры­ва­ем­ся.  
      Юра удив­ленно мор­гнул.  
      – В смыс­ле? Вас что, до сих пор ищут и жгут на кос­трах?  
      – Не обя­затель­но на кос­трах. Обыч­но прос­то от­ру­ба­ют го­лову, – ска­зал Ота­бек буд­нично. Юра по­ежил­ся.  
      – Так те­бя тог­да...  
      – Нет, – тут же от­ве­тил Ота­бек и по его ли­цу Юра по­нял, что от­вет ему не пон­ра­вит­ся, – это мес­тный.   
      – Обо­ротень? – уточ­нил Юра. Ота­бек кив­нул.  
      – Бля, – про­тянул Юра.  
      – Мно­гие обо­рот­ни обос­но­выва­ют­ся на ка­кой-то тер­ри­тории и кон­тро­лиру­ют ее, за­щища­ют. Это – один из ми­нусов вто­рой шку­ры: час­то лю­ди под­да­ют­ся жи­вот­ным ин­стинктам, да­же не от­сле­живая их.   
      – Так, по­дож­ди, – Юра ос­та­новил­ся, дер­нул Ота­бека по­вер­нуть­ся к не­му ли­цом, – у нас в го­роде есть обо­ротень?  
      – Да.  
      – Еще один?  
      – Да.  
      – И он счи­та­ет эту тер­ри­торию сво­ей?  
      – Да.  
      – Бля.  
      Юра по­тер лоб. В ко­торый раз воз­ни­кал воп­рос: по­чему вок­руг не­го тво­рит­ся та­кая хер­ня? Или же она тво­рилась всег­да, прос­то он рань­ше не ви­дел?  
      – А на­хуя он грох­нул то­го му­жика? Под го­рячую ла­пу по­пал?  
      Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся.   
      Бля, – по­думал Юра, – ну ку­да я ле­зу? На­хуя?  
      – У ме­ня есть кое-ка­кие мыс­ли на этот счет. Но точ­но по­ка ска­зать не мо­гу.   
      Зна­чит, Ота­бек ни­кого не уби­вал. Ну и от­лично.   
      – Он те­бя не тро­нет, Юр. И Ни­колая Де­нисо­вича то­же, – твер­до ска­зал Ота­бек.  
      – Сху­яли он та­кой доб­рый? – уди­вил­ся Юра. Ота­бек при­щурил­ся, раз­дул ноз­дри.   
      – Я не пы­тал­ся его убить. Толь­ко за­щищал­ся, – ска­зал он низ­ко, го­лос шел от­ку­да-то из­нутри, – ес­ли тро­нет, я прибью его шку­ру на са­мом вы­соком зда­нии го­рода.  
      Юра вздрог­нул, спи­ну проб­ра­ло мо­розом, от заг­ривка до коп­чи­ка. Ка­жет­ся, вот так Ота­бек его уже пу­гал па­ру раз.   
      Ал­тын прог­ла­дил пле­чи Юры, взял за лок­ти.  
      – Он вас не тро­нет. Он зна­ет, что его ждет в ином слу­чае.  
      – Не рис­куй, – хму­ро отоз­вался Юра, – ты не бес­смертный.   
      Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся кра­ем губ.  
      – Го­тов с этим пос­по­рить.  
      Юра фыр­кнул.  
      Они пош­ли даль­ше, пос­те­пен­но за­вора­чивая к го­роду. Юра пе­реби­рал по­яв­лявши­еся воп­ро­сы. Ота­бек от­ве­чал.   
      – А в ка­ких еще жи­вот­ных прев­ра­ща­ют­ся?  
      – Пра­виль­но го­ворить "обо­рачи­ва­ют­ся", – поп­ра­вил Ота­бек, ша­ря по кар­ма­нам. Он вы­тащил от­ту­да ма­лень­кую шо­колад­ку, ос­мотрел, про­тянул Юре. Тот фыр­кнул.  
      – У те­бя в кар­ма­нах что угод­но мож­но най­ти?  
      – От­вер­тка там точ­но бы­ла, – серь­ез­но кив­нул Ота­бек.   
      – Пя­тое из­ме­рение, да? Как в жен­ской су­моч­ке?   
      – Нет, та­кое да­же я не на­кол­дую.  
      Юра рас­сме­ял­ся ко­рот­ко, вгрыз­ся в горь­кий шо­колад. Не с изю­мом, ка­кое счастье.   
      – И все-та­ки? – не уни­мал­ся он.  
      – Да в лю­бых, – по­жал пле­чами Ота­бек, – лич­но я ви­дел ка­рака­лов, вол­ков, ка­бана, ло­шадь, нес­коль­ко раз­ных птиц, и яще­рицу. А, и ежа, – про ежа проз­ву­чало стран­но. Юра уже слы­шал этот тон. Глу­бокий и слов­но тенью пок­ры­тый. Те­ни... что-то бы­ло силь­но не так в жиз­ни Ота­бека. Как бы еще расс­про­сить об этом по­ос­то­рож­нее.  
      – Ху­же тем, кто в рыб прев­ра­ща­ет­ся. Всег­да у во­ды быть. Та­кие час­то в мо­ряки идут.   
      – Жуть. А этот, ко­торый мес­тный, он в ко­го об­ра­ща­ет­ся?  
      – В ка­бана.   
      – И кто из вас силь­нее?  
      Юра пос­та­рал­ся вы­дер­жать лег­кий лю­бопыт­ный тон. Су­дя по ко­сому взгля­ду Ота­бека, по­лучи­лось пло­хо.   
      – Труд­но ска­зать. Фи­зичес­ки силь­нее он. Но я быс­трее. И ору­жия у ме­ня, по фак­ту боль­ше.  
      Ну да, у ка­бана толь­ко бив­ни и ко­пыта еще, ес­ли по­падет. А у вол­ка и зу­бов пол­ная пасть и ког­ти. К то­му же, ка­бан – ту­ша не­пово­рот­ли­вая.  
      Юра вспом­нил рва­ные ра­ны и прог­ля­дывав­шие в ра­не ро­зова­тые реб­ра.   
      Шо­колад­ка ста­ла по­перек гор­ла.  
      – А ре­гене­рация – это у всех ма­гов так?  
      – У обо­рот­ней толь­ко. У ма­гов то­же ус­ко­рен­ная, но по срав­не­нию с обыч­ны­ми людь­ми. Мы же си­лу из ми­ра нап­ря­мую тя­нем. При­чем, да­же не от­сле­живая это­го.   
      – А я ду­мал, это как свой­ство вто­рого об­ли­ка. Как гла­за там или нюх...  
      – Это что-то вро­де бо­нуса. Пол­ностью вто­рая шку­ра не "сни­ма­ет­ся" ни­ког­да. От­то­го и обос­трен­ные чувс­тва. Не так, как в зве­рином об­ли­ке, но ощу­тимо силь­нее. Нюх, зре­ние, слух, чуть быс­трее ре­ак­ция, чуть боль­ше си­лы...  
      – "Чуть", это сколь­ко? – по­доз­ри­тель­но спро­сил Юра.  
      – Ра­за в два-три.  
      Ох­ре­неть, – по­думал Юра, – то есть, ес­ли так он под­нял бы пять­де­сят ки­ло, то, учи­тывая осо­бен­ности, он мо­жет под­нять и сто и сто пять­де­сят?   
      – По­дож­ди, а в зве­рином об­ли­ке эта си­ла еще уве­личи­ва­ет­ся?  
      – Труд­но ска­зать. Вто­рой об­лик, да­же ес­ли зверь не боль­ше обыч­но­го, си­ла все рав­но боль­ше. Ник­то не из­ме­рял, – по­жал пле­чами Ота­бек, – силь­нее и силь­нее.   
      Юра спот­кнул­ся, вы­ругал­ся. Паль­цы Ота­бека сжа­лись на пле­че, удер­жа­ли.  
      – Ско­ро вер­немся, – ска­зал он, – те­бе в шко­лу зав­тра.  
      – Да ну ее на­хер! – воз­му­тил­ся Юра, дер­нулся, но хват­ка у Ота­бека же­лез­ная, так прос­то и не выр­вешь­ся.  
      – Юр, – Ота­бек ос­та­новил­ся, по­вер­нул под­рос­тка к се­бе, – я ни­куда не де­нусь. А шко­ла важ­на. Не на­до про­пус­кать. К то­му же ко­нец го­да. Ни­колай Де­нисо­вич бу­дет не­дово­лен.   
      Юра фыр­кнул, но спо­рить боль­ше не пы­тал­ся.   
      В раз­го­воре взя­ли па­узу. Юра наб­лю­дал за Ота­беком, ко­торый в кои-то ве­ки, ка­жет­ся, вел се­бя, как при­вык, а не за­гоня­ясь в рам­ки, что­бы сой­ти за «нор­маль­но­го» че­лове­ка. Наб­лю­дать бы­ло ин­те­рес­но. Ота­бек пе­ри­оди­чес­ки на­чинал вес­ти се­бя так, слов­но за­бывал, в ка­ком об­ли­ке на­ходит­ся: по-зве­рино­му вел го­ловой, раз­ду­вал ноз­дри, втя­гивая воз­дух. Шел нес­лышно, и гла­зами све­тил уже да­же не скры­ва­ясь.   
      – А ты в мо­нох­ро­ме ви­дишь? – спро­сил Юра, – как со­бака?  
      Ота­бек дер­нул уг­лом губ.  
      – Поч­ти. Цве­та так ма­ло, что поч­ти не раз­ли­ча­ет­ся. Но чет­кость поч­ти как днем. Ма­лей­ше­го све­та хва­та­ет.   
      – И так всю жизнь? – Юра ус­пел по­жалеть Ота­бек­ка, но тот не­до­умен­но свел бро­ви, ви­димо, не сра­зу со­об­ра­зив, в чем проб­ле­ма.  
      – Нет, Юр, от ос­ве­щения за­висит. При све­те дня я ви­жу нор­маль­но. Цве­та чет­кие и яр­кие, зре­ние впол­не че­лове­чес­кое, да­же по ос­тро­те та­кое же. У хищ­ных птиц, го­ворят, ина­че. У них чет­кость заш­ка­лива­ет, но ночью они не ви­дят поч­ти. Та­кие осо­бен­ности от вто­рого об­ли­ка за­висят. У тех, кто в ле­тучих мы­шей обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся слух до бо­лез­ненно­го ос­трый, нап­ри­мер.   
      На опуш­ке Юра при­тор­мо­зил. Он не мог по­нять, по­чему ему страш­но не­уют­но. По­том вспом­нил: здесь ему ста­ло пло­хо, ког­да он взял по­дарен­ную под­веску. Как на­яву вспом­ни­лась шер­ша­вая ко­ра мо­лодой оль­хи. Юр по­дошел к уз­нанно­му де­реву – вот и об­ло­ман­ная вет­ка – про­вел ла­донью по ко­ре. Де­рево по­каза­лось теп­лым на ощупь.   
      Вот еще воп­рос: что Ко­зель­ско­му от не­го на­до? И он то­же, по­луча­ет­ся, из этих, из кол­ду­нов? Что ему нуж­но от Юры? Че­го при­цепил­ся.   
      Юра нах­му­рил­ся, улав­ли­вая за хвост мель­кнув­шую мысль. Ну да­вай же…  
      Ар­тем пос­то­ян­но но­сит­ся с чу­жими деть­ми, и они ду­ши в му­жике не ча­ют. А Юра от не­го всег­да ша­рахал­ся, по­тому что мут­ный он был, этот Ко­зель­ский. Как лу­жа не­дель­ной дав­ности. Во­да вро­де и чис­тая, но пить из нее... да­же всту­пить про­тив­но. И ес­ли он маг, че­го к Юре при­цепил­ся? Что ему на­до? Вон, за ним веч­но це­лые вы­вод­ки бе­га­ют…  
      Стоп.  
      – Бе­ка.  
      – Да, – Ота­бек отоз­вался тут же, мгно­вен­но. Юра по­чему-то опе­шил, но воп­рос был важ­ный.  
      – Ты ска­зал, что ма­ги тя­нут си­лы из ми­ра вок­руг, да­же не от­сле­живая. А ес­ли от­сле­живать? Це­ленап­равлен­но мож­но тя­нуть из ка­кого-то оп­ре­делен­но­го ис­точни­ка?  
      – Мож­но, – кив­нул Ота­бек, – про би­овам­пи­ров же слы­шал?   
      – Ну да. То­же не сказ­ки? – мрач­но спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек мот­нул го­ловой и он тяж­ко вздох­нул, – хоть что-то из су­еве­рий этих ду­рац­ких – лож­но?   
      Ота­бек улыб­нулся, по­дошел бли­же, тро­нул ко­ру оль­хи, сколь­знул паль­ца­ми по краю об­ло­ман­ной вет­ки, нак­рыл юри­ну ла­донь.   
      – Ко­неч­но. Прос­то все они не на пус­том мес­те воз­никли. Вам­пи­рят все, да­же прос­тые лю­ди. Об­мен си­лой, энер­ги­ей – на­зывай, как хо­чешь, – про­ис­хо­дит всег­да в фо­новом ре­жиме. Прос­то ма­ги боль­ше дер­жат энер­гии в се­бе. Как ба­тарей­ки. И тя­нут боль­ше. И мо­гут этим уп­равлять. Нап­ри­мер, лег­че все­го тя­нуть из лю­дей, жи­вот­ных, тя­желее – из рас­те­ний. Сов­сем тя­жело и вре­мена­ми да­же опас­но – из чис­тых сти­хий. Но и сил по­луча­ешь очень мно­го.   
      – А ес­ли из де­тей?  
      Ота­бек нап­рягся, дер­ну­лась гу­ба, как у злой со­баки. Он пос­мотрел на Юру, взгляд был ос­трый. Юра об­лизнул­ся, сжал гу­бы, дос­тал из во­рота фут­болки тиг­ра.  
      – Пом­нишь это? – Ота­бек кив­нул, – Мне его по­дарил один то­варищ.  
      – Ар­тем Ко­зель­ский. Ты го­ворил.  
      – Да. Он пос­то­ян­но с деть­ми ту­сит. Сколь­ко я его пом­ню. А еще мне пос­ле то­го, как я вот это вот взял, – Юра по­качал под­веской, – пло­хо ста­ло, ког­да я из ле­су вы­шел. И по­том пло­хо бы­ло, ког­да ты при­шел. Ста­ло лег­че, ког­да снял.   
      Ота­бек от­вел взгляд, на ску­лах за­ходи­ли жел­ва­ки.   
      – Он ее те­бе не прос­то так дал. Он че­рез нее из те­бя си­лы тя­нул нап­ря­мую, – ска­зал глу­хо.  
      «С не­доб­ры­ми на­мере­ни­ями», да?  
      – Ты уже тог­да знал? – рык­нул Юра. Ота­бек про­иг­но­риро­вал, спро­сил сам:  
      – Он к те­бе еще под­хо­дил?  
      – Я воп­рос за­дал! – ряв­кнул Юра, вы­дер­нул ла­донь, дер­нул Ота­бека за пле­чо, раз­во­рачи­вая к се­бе. Ал­тын сжал гу­бы в тон­кую ли­нию, но от­ве­тил:  
      – Знал. Но не го­ворил, по­тому что ты бы все рав­но не по­верил.   
      И не пос­по­ришь. Юра цык­нул сквозь зу­бы, су­нул ру­ки в кар­ма­ны, сжал по­забы­тую обер­тку от шо­кола­да.   
      – Он еще раз ко мне под­хо­дил. Ког­да ты… про­пал. Спра­шивал, пон­ра­вил­ся ли по­дарок. И ког­да да­рил, еще го­ворил, что-то про «при­ручил» или что-то по­хожее, – вспом­нил Юра и ок­руглил гла­за, – по­дож­ди, так он ко мне из-за те­бя под­ка­пывал­ся?  
      Ота­бек за­думал­ся. По­том мед­ленно по­качал го­ловой.   
      – Не уве­рен. Вер­нее, это мо­жет быть не единс­твен­ной при­чиной.   
      – Бля­яя, – про­тянул Юра, пнул мно­гос­тра­даль­ный дуб, ушиб но­гу и за­шипел. На­до об­за­вес­тись та­кими же бо­тин­ка­ми, как у Ота­бека. И смот­рится здо­рово, и удоб­но. Ага, и ко­суху с мо­тоцик­лом, че­го ме­лочить­ся.   
      – Юр, он к те­бе сра­зу пос­ле той но­чи при­ходил?  
      – А? Ну, да, – Юра по­вел пле­чом, – еще и выг­ля­дел так, буд­то в мар­тов­ском за­гуле с ко­тами про­ебал­ся. За­ебан­ный та­кой…  
      Юра за­вис. Наг­ря­нув­шая мысль по­рази­ла его до глу­бины ду­ши.  
      – Бек. А этот Ко­зель­ский… он же этот обо­ротень и есть, да? Ко­торый, ну, ка­бан. И ко­торый те­бя…  
      Ота­бек ни­чего не ска­зал. Прос­то прик­рыл гла­за и вы­дох­нул, ши­роко раз­дув ноз­дри. Юра за­пус­тил паль­цы в во­лосы, дер­нул. Ис­те­ричес­кий смех под­ка­тил к гор­лу, приш­лось вздох­нуть пог­лубже, что­бы про­дышать­ся. Нор­маль­ные де­ла, за ним обо­ротень, ока­зыва­ет­ся, хо­дит и что-то от не­го хо­чет, а он ни сном, ни ду­хом. Су­ка, как же спо­кой­но рань­ше жи­лось. Что ему не хва­тало? Прик­лю­чений? На – хоть жо­пой жуй те­перь.   
      – Юр, – Ота­бек по­дошел близ­ко-близ­ко, взял за пле­чи, заг­ля­нул в гла­за и нак­ло­нил­ся близ­ко-близ­ко, – Он. Те­бя. Не тро­нет.   
      – Да бля, – Юра дер­нулся, вы­вер­нулся, по­пинал, ма­терясь, де­рево. Ста­ло лег­че, – Ка­кого хуя?  
      Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за, за­мер, све­дя бро­ви.  
      – Юр, да­вай сей­час ты пой­дешь до­мой и пос­пишь, а зав­тра я те­бе рас­ска­жу. Прав­да, поз­дно.   
      Юра прик­рыл гла­за ус­по­ка­ива­ясь, ткнул­ся лбом Ота­беку в грудь.  
      – Лад­но. Пош­ли, – ска­зал ти­хо.


	10. Chapter 10

      Юра ду­шераз­ди­ра­юще зев­нул.   
      Ко­неч­но же, он ни чер­та не выс­пался. Го­лова бо­лела, в гла­за слов­но пес­ка на­сыпа­ли. Хо­рошо, хоть с би­оло­ги­ей у не­го ни­ког­да проб­лем не бы­ло и на го­довой кон­троль­ной он не наг­ру­жал сон­ные моз­ги. Ко­неч­но, он не ска­зал Ота­беку о кон­троль­ной. А то бы по­лучил взгляд, пол­ный ви­ны и уко­риз­ны и про­гул­ка за­кон­чи­лась бы ку­да быс­трее. Ночь то­го сто­ила. Еще бы вис­ки так не ло­мило...  
      -Ты так и не рас­ска­зал, что еще уме­ешь, - ска­зал Юра.   
      Ота­бек кив­нул, ос­мотрел­ся и по­тянул Юру к ко­фей­но­му ма­газин­чи­ку.   
      Они заб­ре­ли на ули­цы, где Юра рань­ше не был. В эту часть го­рода его как-то не за­носи­ло ни ра­зу.  
      -А за­чем мы сю­да приш­ли? - спро­сил Юра, выг­ля­нув в ок­но ко­фей­ни, всмот­релся за­чем-то в вит­ри­ну книж­но­го ма­газин­чи­ка нап­ро­тив.  
      -Юр, да­вай по од­но­му, - поп­ро­сил Ота­бек, рас­пла­чива­ясь. Что он там брал, Юра бла­гопо­луч­но прох­ло­пал уша­ми, по­тому к ста­кан­чи­ку он при­нюхи­вал­ся с ин­те­ресом. Пах­ло вкус­но. Ко­фе с мо­локом, с шап­кой бе­жевой пе­ны ока­зал­ся слад­ким, с от­четли­вым прив­ку­сом ка­раме­ли.  
      -А у те­бя что? - Юра по­вел но­сом. Ота­бек улыб­нулся, про­тянул ста­кан­чик, Юра поп­ро­бовал, по­мор­щился. Ко­фе ока­зал­ся горь­ким, ди­ко креп­ким, и с ка­кими-то спе­ци­ями.  
      -Фу.  
      -Я по­тому и взял слад­кий, - ска­зал Ота­бек серь­ез­но, - де­ти слад­кое лю­бят.  
      Юра по­пер­хнул­ся, вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотрел на Ота­бека. Тот спря­тал улыб­ку, рас­пла­тил­ся и кив­нул на вы­ход.   
      Жа­ра в го­роде сто­яла страш­ная, сол­нце пла­вило ас­фальт, ка­залось - рас­пы­ля­ет его на мо­леку­лы и под­ни­ма­ет их в воз­дух. Ды­шать бы­ло труд­но, из воз­ду­ха слов­но вы­кача­ли кис­ло­род и при­ходи­лось на­бирать по­боль­ше воз­ду­ха, до упо­ра, по­ка лег­кие не нач­нут тре­щать, пы­та­ясь раз­дви­нуть реб­ра. В та­кую по­году у де­да при­бав­ля­ет­ся па­ци­ен­тов в боль­ни­це.  
      -На­до бы­ло брать хо­лод­ный, - ска­зал Юра, вы­тирая лоб.   
      -Нет, - мот­нул го­ловой Ота­бек, - эта жа­ра не­надол­го. Да и ве­тер прох­ладный.   
      -Так, за­чем мы сю­да приш­ли? – на­пом­нил Юра.   
      Ота­бек свел бро­ви. Он всег­да де­лал та­кое вы­раже­ние ли­ца, ког­да те­рял­ся. Вы­раже­ние дер­жа­лось на ли­це не­дол­го, но ес­ли при­вык к ми­мике - за­меча­ешь тут же.  
      -М, ин­ту­итив­но идешь на бо­лее зна­комую тер­ри­торию. Я жи­ву не­пода­леку. В эти квар­та­лы не су­ет­ся да­же мес­тный.   
      Ота­бек от­пил со ста­кан­чи­ка, при­щурив­шись, пос­мотрел на крис­таль­но чис­тое не­бо. Хоть бы од­но об­лачко, - по­думал Юра.  
      -Он же вро­де хо­зя­ин в го­роде. Мо­жет ид­ти ку­да за­хочет.   
      -Это зве­риное, Юр. Дра­ки за тер­ри­торию всег­да ярос­тнее и злее.   
      Зве­риное, - по­думал Юра, - зве­ри же и есть.   
      -А к те­бе зай­дем? – спро­сил Юра.   
      -Нет, - от­каз проз­ву­чал ре­шитель­но и окон­ча­тель­но.  
      -По­чему?  
      Ота­бек ог­ля­дел­ся.  
      -У ме­ня бар­дак. В дру­гой раз – обя­затель­но.   
      Юра за­думал­ся, дей­стви­тель­но бар­дак, или прос­то его по­ка что внаг­лую про­кати­ли по ка­кой-то не­яс­ной при­чине. С Ота­беком ни­ког­да не пой­мешь. Двой­ное, трой­ное дно в его сло­вах и дей­стви­ях – в по­ряд­ке ве­щей. И вы­бора он не да­вал, ос­та­валось толь­ко сми­рить­ся и выс­пра­шивать все по оче­реди.   
      -А умею... по­мимо то­го, что ты уже на­зывал, еще умею ка­чес­твен­но сби­вать со сле­да и пря­тать­ся.   
      -И ис­че­зать как при­виде­ние. Как ты это, кста­ти, де­ла­ешь? - по­любо­пытс­тво­вал Юра. Ота­бек по­качал го­ловой.  
      -Я не ис­че­заю. Прос­то лю­ди нев­ни­матель­ны, их лег­ко от­влечь. Ес­ли дол­го вы­чис­ля­ешь, ког­да че­ловек от­вернул­ся, или пе­ревел вни­мание на что-то дру­гое, то от­ме­ча­ешь это уже ин­ту­итив­но. И поль­зу­ешь­ся. Со вре­менем по­нима­ешь, что по­ка че­ловек мор­га­ет, у те­бя пол­но вре­мени.   
      -Ес­ли ско­рость у те­бя та­кая же, как си­ла, то и не уди­витель­но, - фыр­кнул Юра. Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами и ос­та­новил­ся пос­ре­ди ули­цы. Лю­ди от­си­жива­лись до­ма, толь­ко они ре­шили про­гулять­ся пос­ле шко­лы. При­чем, не на при­роде, а в душ­ных ас­фаль­то­во-бе­тон­ных пе­реп­ле­тени­ях пос­тро­ен­ных че­лове­ком стен.   
      Ша­ги бы­ли слыш­ны от­четли­во.  
      Ота­бек в два глот­ка до­пил ко­фе, выб­ро­сил ста­кан­чик, обер­нулся на шум. Юра пос­ле­довал при­меру, об­жег язык и нё­бо, за­шипел.   
      Ког­да ж он уже при­вык­нет, что прос­то так Ота­бек го­ворит и де­ла­ет очень ма­ло и ред­ко. Всег­да все­му на­ходит­ся при­чина. На­вер­ня­ка чу­ял слеж­ку.   
      Ну, хоть го­лова уже не бо­лит.  
      На ули­цу вы­сыпа­ла груп­па пар­ней раз­но­го воз­раста, ок­ру­жила Юру с Ота­беком. Про­ходив­шая ми­мо жен­щи­на ок­ругли­ла гла­за и по­торо­пилась уй­ти.   
      "Тру­сы", - по­думал Юра, про­вожая ее мрач­ным взгля­дом.   
      -Слиш­ком мно­го по­казу­хи, - ска­зал Ота­бек, гля­дя, как Ки­рилл вплы­ва­ет в круг сво­их "под­чи­нен­ных". Юра скри­вил гу­бы. Да, во­дил­ся за Ки­ром та­кой гре­шок. Лю­бил он про­из­во­дить впе­чат­ле­ние. Пле­вать, ка­кой це­ной. Чем до­роже это впе­чат­ле­ние об­хо­дилось ок­ру­жа­ющим, тем луч­ше.   
      -Мне мож­но, - ос­ка­лил­ся Ки­рилл. Ос­кал вы­шел поч­ти неж­ный. Так мань­як смот­рит на об­ре­чен­ную жер­тву, ко­торую со­бира­ет­ся дол­го и вдум­чи­во пы­тать. И по­нима­ет, что она об­ре­чена и уже ни­куда не сбе­жит. Юра по­ежил­ся от ас­со­ци­ации. Бо­ишь­ся - де­лай вид, что сме­лый.   
      Юра рас­пра­вил пле­чи, вздер­нул под­бо­родок, пос­мотрел с вы­зовом.  
      -Что, Пли­сец, ре­шил-та­ки об­за­вес­тись друзь­ями? – нас­мешли­во спро­сил Ки­рилл  
      -А то ж! - вып­лю­нул Юра сквозь зу­бы, - А то ру­ки толь­ко две, всем тво­им друж­кам пиз­ды за раз раз­дать не ус­пе­ваю. А ху­ли они ску­чать дол­жны? Нес­пра­вед­ли­во.   
      -Дав­но по­ра, - ух­мыль­нул­ся Кир, - толь­ко не там и не тех ищешь.   
      Юра ух­мыль­нул­ся в от­вет. Му­дила, знал бы он, кто та­кой Ота­бек, бе­жал бы без ог­лядки. Юра по­косил­ся на Ал­ты­на, тот смот­рел на од­но­го из под­пе­вал Ки­рил­ла - креп­ко­го пар­ня яв­но пос­тарше. Его ли­цо бы­ло Юре смут­но зна­комо, но лич­но он это­го гро­милу точ­но не знал. За­то вспом­нил сра­зу сло­ва Фир­ки­ной про та­инс­твен­но­го друж­ка Ки­рил­ла.   
      Вот оно что. Дру­жок явил­ся в го­род и они ре­шили ус­тро­ить об­ла­ву.   
      -Ког­да ж они, блядь, уй­мут­ся, - про­шипел Юра, так, что ус­лы­шал толь­ко Ота­бек.  
      -Ког­да пой­мут, что на­падать на те­бя слиш­ком боль­но и до­рого.  
      -И на ка­ких паль­цах им это объ­яс­нить? - спро­сил Юра и осек­ся, уви­дев взгляд Ота­бека. Очень не­хоро­ший та­кой взгляд. Вспом­ни­лось и то, что у волчь­его об­ли­ка бы­ли не­хилые клы­ки и что Ота­бек силь­нее в нес­коль­ко раз и ему, по боль­шо­му сче­ту, да­же не нуж­но бы­ло ме­нять об­лик - он мог пе­рело­мать хре­бет каж­до­му из при­сутс­тву­ющих го­лыми ру­ками.  
      -Мож­но ис­ка­лечить, - пред­ло­жил Ота­бек. Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как по спи­не прош­лись му­раш­ки, вздер­ну­ло от коп­чи­ка до за­тыл­ка.  
      -Это ты так по­шутил? - спро­сил Юра. Го­лос сел, он сглот­нул па­ру раз.   
      -По­ка да, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек и скло­нил го­лову на бок, слов­но при­киды­вая, как раз­де­лывать столь бо­гатую до­бычу.  
      -Ви­жу, пре­дуп­режде­ние дош­ло не до всех, - гром­ко ска­зал Ота­бек, - об­вел взгля­дом тол­пу, осо­бен­но вы­делил Паш­ку, ко­торый тут же по­торо­пил­ся спря­тать­ся за ко­го-то. Те шав­ки, ко­торые бы­ли сви­дете­лями прош­лой дра­ки, не­лов­ко тре­вож­но зад­ви­гались, кто-то по­торо­пил­ся уй­ти на зад­ний план. Ота­бек поч­ти нес­лышно вы­дох­нул.  
      -Бор­зый, да? - ух­мыль­нул­ся Ки­рилл, - ду­ма­ешь, ма­лолет­ка те­бе от­со­сал и ты сра­зу тут ко­роль, чур­ка?  
      -Чо, бля?! - за­орал Юра, - Оху­ел? Я те­бе еба­ло ра­зор­ву до жо­пы, у­ебок, - за­рычал он и за­мер.   
      Ота­бек из­дал ка­кой-то низ­кий звук. Не ры­чание, не гу­дение, слов­но хо­тел зас­то­нать и вздох­нуть од­новре­мен­но, а по­лучил­ся длин­ный не­до-рык на вы­дохе. И от не­го Юру проб­ра­ло мо­розом до кос­тей. Он обер­нулся к Ота­беку. Тот смот­рел на Ки­рил­ла как на пус­тое мес­то.   
      -Су­дить всех по се­бе - не луч­шая идея, - ска­зал Ота­бек, бро­сив вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд на "тя­желую ар­тилле­рию" Ки­рил­ла, - ес­ли ты охот­но пла­тишь та­ким спо­собом за ус­лу­ги, то это не зна­чит, что так пос­ту­па­ют все вок­руг. Хо­тя, от­ку­да те­бе знать, - "спох­ва­тил­ся" Ота­бек, - ты же ина­че не уме­ешь. Не зна­ешь как.   
      -Слыш, я те­бе зу­бы в моз­ги вобью, - по­обе­щал Ки­рилл с не­хоро­шей ух­мылкой. Ота­бек рав­но­душ­но по­жал пле­чами.  
      -За те­бя это по идее дол­жен сде­лать вот тот па­рень, - Ота­бек кив­нул на дру­га Ки­рил­ла, - Хо­тя, для ме­ня за­гад­ка, чем ты ему по­лезен. Де­нег рас­пла­тить­ся у те­бя яв­но нет, ви­димо, твой то­варищ бе­рет на­турой. Ну, ни­чего, те­бе на бу­дущее при­годит­ся та­кой опыт.  
      -Рот зак­рой, - оби­дел­ся друг.   
      -Или что? - спро­сил Ота­бек.  
      Ки­рилл хек­нул, ста­щил с се­бя ру­баш­ку, ос­тавшись в од­ной фут­болке, его друг де­монс­тра­тив­но снял на­руч­ные ча­сы.   
      Ота­бек приг­нул го­лову и шаг­нул вбок, въ­ез­жая лок­тем в сол­нечное спле­тение од­но­му из под­пе­вал, ко­торый рис­кнул рва­нуть к жер­твам рань­ше гла­варя. Куд­ря­вый дол­го­вязый па­цан зас­ку­лил, сва­лил­ся на ко­лени, его стош­ни­ло.  
      -Не лезь впе­реди во­жака, - ти­хо пре­дуп­ре­дил Ота­бек. Боль­ше ник­то под­хо­дить к ним не то­ропил­ся.   
      -Юр, дер­жись ко мне бли­же, - ска­зал Ота­бек ти­хо.  
      -Я не дев­чонка, не на­до ме­ня за­щищать, - тут же взвил­ся Юра.  
      Ота­бек мот­нул го­ловой, но боль­ше ни­чего не ска­зал.  
      -Пли­сец­ко­го я сам вы­ебу, - па­фос­но воз­вестил Ки­рилл.   
      -Твое мес­то сни­зу, - съ­ехид­ни­чал Юра.   
      Тол­па рва­нула к ним сра­зу, но не­рав­но­мер­но. Те, кто пом­нил, как стран­ный ка­зах вор­вался в их у­ют­ный меж­ду­собой­чик и быс­тро пос­та­вил всех на мес­то, не то­ропи­лись. Кто-то из них за­меш­кался, кто-то во­об­ще ос­тался в сто­роне. Но и тех, кто рва­нул в дра­ку, хва­тало.   
      Юра при­гото­вил­ся к то­му, что ве­чером мазью от си­няков при­дет­ся об­ма­зывать­ся пол­ностью, но до не­го так ник­то и не до­шел: Ота­бек вы­рубил сра­зу дво­их, по­шед­ших на не­го та­раном, треть­ему вма­зал ко­леном меж­ду ног и с раз­во­рота вы­писал оп­ле­уху сле­ду­юще­му. Бил он, на­вер­ное, не в пол­ную си­лу, ина­че убил бы нах­рен, но и то­го, что бы­ло, хва­тало - по­лучив раз, же­лав­шие дра­ки боль­ше не под­ни­мались.   
      До Юры кто-то до­бежал та­ки, Юра вма­зал смель­ча­ку по но­су, под­нырнув под раз­ма­шис­тый удар, по ру­ке по­тек­ло алое. Он ус­пел за­мах­нуть­ся еще па­ру раз, ког­да Ота­бек схва­тил его за по­яс и пе­ретя­нул за се­бя.   
      Дра­ка за­мер­ла.   
      Юра в ужа­се смот­рел на ржа­вую ар­ма­туру, ко­торую Ота­бек при­нял на пле­чо. Се­кун­ду на­зад там бы­ла го­лова Юры и ес­ли бы Ота­бека не бы­ло... хо­рошо, ес­ли бы от­де­лал­ся толь­ко сот­ря­сени­ем.   
      Ота­бек ос­ка­лил­ся и низ­ко за­рычал, свер­кнув гла­зами.   
      Ну да. Юру тро­гать при нем опас­но. И, ка­жет­ся, это по­няли все.   
      Ота­бек пе­рех­ва­тил ар­ма­туру, рва­нул на се­бя, вы­дирая ее из рук на­пада­юще­го, раз­махнул­ся и впе­чатал же­лезя­ку ему в бок. Па­цан был ни­же са­мого Юры, но тол­ще ра­за в два, он сог­нулся от уда­ра, по­валил­ся на зем­лю. Юра по­пытал­ся убе­дить се­бя, что треск ему пос­лы­шал­ся.   
      Ота­бек ог­рел сле­ду­юще­го по пле­чу, по­том мо­лол уже не раз­би­рая. Шав­ки раз­бе­жались, кто ку­да, как бы­ло и в прош­лый раз. Они мог­ли на­валить­ся мас­сой, за­давить чис­лом, но по­падать под ар­ма­туру и злые тя­желые уда­ры не хо­телось ни­кому. Ота­бек бро­сил ар­ма­туру ку­да-то, пой­мал од­но­го из убе­гав­ших за шею, сжал, вы­вер­нул ру­ку, по­вер­нул даль­ше, до влаж­но­го хрус­та. Па­рень за­орал, дер­нулся, пы­та­ясь ос­во­бодить­ся и раз­ре­вел­ся. Ота­бек бро­сил его, как сло­ман­ную иг­рушку, раз­вернул­ся рыв­ком, про­жег взгля­дом ос­тавших­ся.   
      Ки­рилл, так и не впи­сав­ший­ся в дра­ку, рас­те­рян­но смот­рел на пос­тра­дав­ших. Он рас­счи­тывал на­пасть, ког­да Пли­сец­ко­му и его друж­ку вле­пят нес­коль­ко ле­щей, но не ког­да часть его "вой­ска" раз­ме­тало, слов­но ура­ганом. Сам ура­ган, пос­то­яв и со­об­ра­зив, что ник­то на не­го лезть уже не хо­чет, по­шел впе­ред.   
      "Ша­калы", - по­думал Юра, гля­дя, как то­роп­ли­во от­сту­па­ют друж­ки Ки­рил­ла, то­роп­ли­во убе­га­ют, пря­ча гла­за и вжав го­ловы в пле­чи. Они так силь­но на­поми­нали со­бак, спа­сав­шихся от улич­ных маль­чи­шек, заб­ра­сыва­ющих двор­няг кам­ня­ми, что Юра да­же не мог их не­нави­деть. Он чувс­тво­вал толь­ко про­тив­ное през­ре­ние, ко­торое хо­телось сбро­сить, брез­гли­во от­ряхнув ру­ки.   
      Друг Ки­ра на­летел на Ота­бека- вол­ной на ска­лу, осы­пал уда­рами. Не раз­ма­шис­ты­ми, а чет­ки­ми, эко­ном­ны­ми. Ота­бек зак­рылся, от­сту­пил на шаг, приг­нулся, при­сел на но­гах. Юра по­нял, по­чему Кир ждал это­го че­лове­ка: он яв­но за­нимал­ся чем-то там, где бы он рань­ше не тер­ся. Но Ота­бек - то­же не хуй со­бачий.   
      Юра при­кинул, сто­ит ли сей­час по­пытать­ся на­бить Ки­рил­лу мор­ду, по­ка этот друж­бан за­нят с Ота­беком. Но ре­шить не ус­пел: Ота­бек уп­лыл из-под уда­ра, ока­зал­ся за спи­ной у на­пада­юще­го. Юра ду­мал - сей­час дви­нет в за­тылок. Но Ота­бек уда­рил под ко­лени, схва­тил за во­лосы на ма­куш­ке выс­три­жен­ные ши­роким иро­кезом, зад­рал го­лову, вы­тащил нож, выб­ро­сил кли­нок, при­жал к гор­лу.   
      -Смот­ри, - ска­зал он, гля­дя в ши­роко рас­кры­тые в ужа­се гла­за, - Ви­дишь, как близ­ко ты к то­му, что­бы гнить тру­пом где-ни­будь? А зна­ешь, по­чему? По­тому что си­лу не ту­да при­меня­ешь, - ска­зал Ота­бек. Он го­ворил спо­кой­но, слов­но при­мер млад­ше­му бра­ту объ­яс­нял, - По­тому что дру­зей вы­бирать не уме­ешь. И не по­нима­ешь, про­тив ко­го сто­ит ид­ти, а про­тив ко­го - нет.   
      Ота­бек при­жал нож к ко­же плаш­мя, про­вел так вверх, под под­бо­родок, сно­ва по­вер­нул лез­ви­ем.   
      -Вра­гов ты то­же вы­бирать не уме­ешь. Я даю те­бе пос­ледний шанс на­учить­ся. По­нял?  
      Па­рень кив­нул, как за­чаро­ван­ный.  
      -Од­на глу­пость и я пе­рере­жу те­бе ка­кую-ни­будь ар­те­рию. Не ус­пе­ешь да­же выз­вать ско­рую, - с уг­ро­зой пре­дуп­ре­дил Ота­бек и бро­сил жер­тву, раз­вернул­ся к Ки­рил­лу, по­шел на не­го. Не­от­вра­тимо, над­ви­га­ясь как тай­фун. Кир нер­вно дер­нулся, на­вер­ное, хо­тел сбе­жать. Ота­бек в один пры­жок ока­зал­ся ря­дом, схва­тил за гор­ло, про­тащил че­рез ули­цу, с раз­ма­ху при­ложил спи­ной о сте­ну до­ма.   
      -Ты за­дол­бал уже да­же ме­ня, - ска­зал Ота­бек низ­ко, заг­ля­нул Ки­рил­лу в гла­за. Тот за­дер­гался. Юра до­гадал­ся, что он там уви­дел. Ког­да у Ота­бека ме­ня­ет­ся зре­ние - это за­мет­но. Ра­дуж­ка рас­полза­ет­ся на весь глаз, бе­рет­ся свет­ло­ваты­ми про­жил­ка­ми и све­тит­ся в тем­но­те, от­ра­жая мель­чай­шие кро­хи све­та.   
      И это жут­ко с неп­ри­выч­ки. Осо­бен­но жут­ко ви­деть та­кое в го­роде, где не ус­та­ют су­дачить об обо­рот­нях, зад­равших че­лове­ка.  
      Кир низ­ко за­выл на од­ной но­те, ког­да Ота­бек под­нял его за гор­ло, про­тащив спи­ной по сте­не, и ос­ка­лил­ся, рык­нул так, что ста­ли ды­бом во­лосы на заг­ривке.   
      -Я вы­деру те­бе реб­ра, соп­ляк, - низ­ко ска­зал Ота­бек, рык­нул сно­ва, - рас­крою ту­шу и бро­шу пос­ре­ди ули­цы тух­нуть на сол­нце, - он сно­ва при­ложил Ки­рил­ла спи­ной о сте­ну, - еще раз, ты или кто-то по тво­ей на­вод­ке рис­кнет сде­лать что-то, что мне не пон­ра­вит­ся - я отор­ву те­бе го­лову и выб­ро­шу в ле­су. Яс­но?  
      Ки­рилл что-то про­сипел, бро­сил на Юру ко­рот­кий взгляд. В нем был толь­ко ужас. Все­пог­ло­ща­ющий жи­вот­ный ужас. Юра от­вернул­ся, по­наб­лю­дал, как дру­жок Ки­рил­ла то­роп­ли­во уле­петы­ва­ет. На­до же, дру­гие при­яте­ли сбе­жали еще рань­ше. Друж­ной тол­пой. И, в от­ли­чие от прош­ло­го ра­за, да­же зах­ва­тили и тех, ко­го ус­пе­ли вы­рубить. Ка­кие они при­митив­ные, все-та­ки. Пос­ту­па­ют да­же не по-че­лове­чес­ки. Да­же со­бачья сво­ра на­пада­ет тол­пой, гры­зет вра­га до пос­ледне­го, раз­бе­га­ет­ся не сов­сем, а об­сту­па­ет до­бычу, за­гоня­ет всей ста­ей ра­зом. А тут… раз­бе­жались, как та­рака­ны из-под тап­ка. Ни ума, ни со­вес­ти. Как они даль­ше со­бира­ют­ся жить-то? Всю жизнь со­бира­лись про­вес­ти за спи­ной у Ки­рил­ла? Так не де­вянос­тые сей­час.   
      Ота­бек хмык­нул, от­пустил жер­тву, ото­шел на шаг, по­наб­лю­дал, как Ки­рилл от­кашли­ва­ет­ся. По­дошел к не­му сно­ва и при­сел на кор­точки. Кир от­шатнул­ся, зак­рылся ру­ками, слов­но это мог­ло по­мочь.   
      -И еще од­но. То­же очень важ­ное, - ска­зал Ота­бек, слов­но ни­чего не про­изош­ло толь­ко что и они, как ми­нимум, хо­рошие зна­комые, - ты ни­чего не ви­дел. А нач­нешь го­ворить - все эти ужа­сы про­изой­дут и с те­ми, ко­му ты ус­пе­ешь все рас­ска­зать. По­нял?  
      Кир за­кивал бол­ванчи­ком. Ота­бек встал, по­дошел к Юре. За­мер, не до­ходя па­ру ша­гов.  
      -Ну что? – ог­рызнул­ся Юра, - что опять не так? – по­дошел сам. Взял за ло­коть, стис­нул, впи­ва­ясь паль­ца­ми в сус­тав. Си­няк, ес­ли и ос­та­нет­ся, сой­дет за ми­нуту. Но боль­но ему так же, как обыч­но­му че­лове­ку. Хоть бы не за­бывать об этом.   
      -Вы­кинь хуй­ню из го­ловы. Нор­маль­но все.   
      Ота­бек смот­рел, не ми­гая.  
      -Я ду­мал, ты ис­пу­га­ешь­ся… это­го.   
      Юра хмык­нул. Че­го-че­го, а стра­ха не бы­ло ни кап­ли.   
      -Я все пот­ра­тил еще ночью, - от­ве­тил он ед­ва слыш­но.   
      Ота­бек пос­мотрел ви­нова­то, по­косил­ся на ти­хо хны­кав­ше­го Ки­рил­ла.   
      -Ты в по­ряд­ке?  
      Юра раз­дра­жен­но по­вел пле­чом.   
      -Они ни­чего не ус­пе­ли мне сде­лать.   
      Ота­бек кив­нул.   
      -Я обе­щал те­бя на­учить. Я пом­ню. Нач­нем, ког­да те­бе бу­дет удоб­но.   
      Кир что-то про­бур­чал. Юра не ус­лы­шал, но ус­лы­шал Ота­бек. По­менял­ся в ли­це так, что Юре ста­ло страш­но. Ал­тын мол­ни­ей бро­сил­ся к Ки­рил­лу, при­ложил­ся ла­доня­ми по обе сто­роны от го­ловы, за­рычал в ли­цо сов­сем по-зве­рино­му. Юра до­гады­вал­ся, как это смот­рится: слов­но пол­го­ловы от­ку­сят сей­час ра­зом. А ес­ли Ота­бек еще и клы­ки сме­нил…  
      Кир за­орал, зас­ку­лил, по шта­нам по­тек­ло. Ры­чание обор­ва­лось и Ота­бек от­шатнул­ся, по­торо­пил­ся отой­ти.   
      -Ты пе­рес­та­рал­ся, - сдав­ленно вы­дал Юра, не зная, как ре­аги­ровать.   
      -Не уме­ет ува­жать - пусть бо­ит­ся, - бро­сил Ота­бек, за­цепил Юру за ло­коть, - Це­лее бу­дет в даль­ней­шем. Пош­ли.  
      Мол­ча­ние уг­не­тало и Юра му­читель­но пе­реби­рал те­мы и сло­ва в го­лове, пы­та­ясь по­доб­рать что-то та­кое, что вы­вело бы на раз­го­вор.   
      За­сада эта ту­пая во­об­ще не к мес­ту. Кир, де­била ку­сок. Пре­дуп­режда­ли же его. А выш­ло как в пес­не: жу­рав­ли ле­тят, а ху­ли тол­ку… Так и тут. Толь­ко воз­дух зря сот­ря­сали. И ведь не уй­мет­ся же. Бу­дет сры­вать­ся на тех, кто сла­бее, по­ка не дой­дет до бе­ды. И не най­дешь на не­го уп­ра­вы. Юра не со­бирал­ся ох­ра­нять всех и каж­до­го, как и Ота­бек, а дру­гих Кир опус­тит и пол ими вы­мо­ет. Что за хрень. И ведь от­пиздить его при­люд­но – то­же не ва­ри­ант. Лю­ди, ко­неч­но, быс­тро за­будут о стрем­ной ре­пута­ции глав­но­го за­диры, но он же на­пом­нит, все сде­ла­ет, что­бы вер­нуть­ся на пь­едес­тал. И Юре не хо­телось пред­по­лагать, ка­кими ме­тода­ми он бу­дет это де­лать. Ос­та­валось на­де­ять­ся, что люд­ская мол­ва – бо­лее жес­то­кое и бес­по­щад­ное ору­жие, чем страх пе­ред зве­рем и по­лучен­ные си­няки.  
      Хо­тя, как он пы­тал­ся за­цепить их… опять про­ехал­ся по то­му, что Юра на дев­чонку по­хож, и то, что Ота­бек – не рус­ский. «Чур­ка». Вот ско­тина же. На­до бы­ло все-та­ки, прой­тись ему по ро­же. Что­бы за­пух на­фиг и стал с гла­зами как у ки­тай­ца. Ему как раз хва­тит, он мир ина­че, ка­жет­ся и не ви­дит.   
      Юра по­косил­ся на Ота­бека. Тот смот­рел пе­ред со­бой, чуть щу­рясь от сол­нца. Рас­ко­сые гла­за сов­сем в щел­ки прев­ра­тились – и цвет глаз не раз­гля­деть, хо­тя Юра знал – тем­но-ка­рие, нас­толь­ко, что ка­жут­ся чер­ны­ми. Толь­ко на яр­ком све­ту ра­дуж­ка от­да­ет теп­лы­ми тем­но-ко­рич­не­выми пе­рели­вами, слов­но в креп­ком чер­ном чае. И ед­ва за­мет­ный ру­бино­вый теп­лый от­свет, на­до пос­та­рать­ся, что­бы раз­гля­деть. Но у Юры бы­ло пол­но вре­мени и воз­можнос­тей, ко­торы­ми он не стес­нялся поль­зо­вать­ся.Ему во­об­ще нра­вилось рас­смат­ри­вать Ота­бека. Смот­реть на не­го бы­ло ин­те­рес­но и… при­ят­но. И Юра смот­рел во все гла­за, по­тому что Ота­бек пред­по­читал смот­реть пря­мо, не от­во­дить гла­за, но сей­час бы­ло ина­че. Про­филь у не­го - как тон­кой ли­ни­ей об­ве­ли. И кон­чик но­са за­дира­ет­ся, смяг­ча­ет су­ровость ос­трых руб­ле­ных черт. Бро­ви све­дены, гу­бы под­жа­ты. На­до от­влечь. А то опять за­копа­ет­ся ку­да-то в се­бя.   
      -Шум под­ни­мет, - ска­зал Юра.  
      -Не дол­жен. А ес­ли и под­ни­мет, ему не по­верят, - мгно­вен­но отоз­вался Ота­бек.   
      -Мы в го­роде, где ве­рят в обо­рот­ней, ал­ло, - Юра для вер­ности по­махал у не­го ла­донью пе­ред гла­зами. Пос­мотри на ме­ня, ну. Ота­бек ос­та­новил­ся, пос­мотрел, вздох­нул. Юра нах­му­рил­ся, - чем те­бе это гро­зит?  
      -В ка­ком смыс­ле?  
      -Ну… ты же го­ворил, что вы скры­ва­етесь. Вас же на­вер­ня­ка на­казы­ва­ют за раз­гла­шение тай­ны.   
      Ота­бек по­мор­щился.  
      -И да, и нет. Слож­но все. Но мне ни­чего не сде­ла­ют. А ес­ли я и рас­кро­юсь, то мак­си­мум, что мо­жет быть – в го­род явят­ся охот­ни­ки. Но это то­же вряд ли.  
      -По­тому что мес­тный обо­ротень силь­но про­тив?  
      -Да, - кив­нул Ота­бек.  
      -Ты обе­щал рас­ска­зать про не­го под­робнее.   
      -Да, - сно­ва кив­нул Ота­бек, дви­нул­ся с мес­та, - Ты спра­шивал про де­тей. Нет, он их не тро­га­ет. А ес­ли и тя­нет, то очень нем­но­го. Я ду­маю, он, ско­рее, сле­дит за тем, что­бы сох­ра­нялась оп­ре­делен­ная… вер­ность. И страх. Что­бы его влас­ти бо­ялись и ува­жали. От­то­го и слу­хи про обо­рот­ней в го­роде не сти­ха­ют, хо­тя, вро­де бы, дол­жны бы­ли. Лю­ди же не ту­пые и чу­ют что-то на уров­не ин­ту­иции и под­созна­тель­но по­нима­ют, что та­кие ве­щи су­щес­тву­ют. А он это зак­репля­ет с детс­тва. И это так­же да­ет ему воз­можность по­нимать, что за лю­ди жи­вут на его тер­ри­тории.   
      -Тог­да по­чему он при­ебал­ся ко мне?  
      -По­тому что ты силь­ный. Ма­ги… вли­яют на ок­ру­жа­ющих так или ина­че. Ты прос­то зна­ешь, что они ка­кие-то не та­кие. Опять же, на под­созна­тель­ном уров­не. А у те­бя хва­та­ет сил, что­бы, ска­жем, не под­чи­нять­ся на­вязан­но­му ок­ру­жа­ющим ми­ром пра­вилам, ес­ли они те­бе не нра­вят­ся, или ты счи­та­ешь их неп­ра­виль­ны­ми. Ма­ги всег­да вы­зыва­ют ка­кие-то чувс­тва. Не­лов­кость, при­ятие, страх, ува­жение. По-раз­но­му. А ты сос­тавля­ешь свое мне­ние, не под­да­ва­ясь это­му вну­шению.   
      Юра вспом­нил, как Ота­бек сра­зу при­ковал взгляд. Ка­залось бы – ну что та­кого, ну один из чу­жих, ко­торые ис­че­за­ют че­рез не­делю-дру­гую. А Юра его по­том из го­ловы не мог вы­кинуть ни­как. Зна­чит, под­да­ет­ся же. Мо­жет, по­тому что хо­тел под­дать­ся? До­думать мысль Юра не ус­пел, Ота­бек про­дол­жил:  
      -Обыч­ные лю­ди то­же так ощу­ща­ют­ся, но ма­ги – силь­нее. И де­ти к не­му тя­нут­ся еще и по­это­му. Де­ти во­об­ще очень чут­ки к та­ким вли­яни­ям. И ты его ощу­тил. Но вмес­то то­го, что­бы под­дать­ся, ты нап­рочь от­го­родил­ся от это­го. А ког­да по­явил­ся я – со­пер­ник – он под­дался жи­вот­ным ин­стинктам и на­чал бо­роть­ся не толь­ко за тер­ри­торию. Но еще и за те­бя. Из прин­ци­па, как ми­нимум.   
      -Ага. Как же так, я ему все, а он нос во­ротит, а к ка­кому-то мут­но­му ми­мок­ро­коди­лу нап­рочь при­лип.   
      Ота­бек улыб­нулся и Юра хму­ро вы­ругал­ся, со­об­ра­зив, что ляп­нул. Но Ота­бек, ка­жет­ся, не оби­дел­ся.   
      -Да, как-то так. По­явил­ся азарт. Охо­та ин­те­рес­на всег­да. К то­му же, - Ота­бек сно­ва стал серь­езен, - не­кото­рые ма­ги охот­но де­лят­ся си­лами со сво­ими уче­ника­ми, род­ны­ми и близ­ки­ми. Энер­гии на ре­гене­рацию ухо­дит не­веро­ят­но мно­го.  
      -И он ре­шил, что ты, воз­можно, под­пи­тыва­ешь ме­ня, и по­пытал­ся ском­му­низ­дить часть сил?  
      -Да.   
      -Во му­дак! Пусть на­хуй идет!   
      -Ти­ше, Юр.   
      -Да бля! А те­бя ле­чить тог­да чем? – воз­му­щал­ся Юра, но тут же сме­нил тон, - слу­шай, а ведь это те­ма. Я же мо­гу те­бе как-то сил пе­редать, что­бы за­жива­ло быс­трее? – за­горел­ся он. Но Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся тут же.  
      -Юр, нет, я из те­бя тя­нуть не бу­ду.   
      -Да у ме­ня мно­го!  
      -Юра, - Ота­бек ос­та­новил­ся, раз­вернул­ся рыв­ком, - я не мо­гу. Сил на­до ог­ромное ко­личес­тво, я не бу­ду вы­бирать те­бя до­суха.   
      -Так и не на­до до­суха, мож­но же по­нем­но­гу. Вся­ко лег­че бу­дет.   
      -Юр…  
      -Да бля, я не мо­гу, по­нима­ешь ты или нет! Ме­ня бе­сит, что я та­кой бес­по­лез­ный. Это пиз­дец! Те­бя там рвут на кус­ки, а я си­жу и в по­толок плюю.  
      Ота­бек при­жал Юру к се­бе, пе­режал по­яс­ни­цу, за­пус­тил пя­тер­ню в во­лосы. Вот уви­дят сей­час, - по­думал Юра, - кар­тинка бу­дет…  
      -Юр, я не по­гиб­ну. А все ос­таль­ное – ме­лочи. Оно про­ходит. Он мне ни­чего не сде­ла­ет, слы­шишь? – убеж­дал Ота­бек, гля­дя в гла­за, - Не на­до ид­ти на зак­ла­ние. Мне хва­та­ет уже то­го, что ты – ря­дом. Это при­да­ет боль­ше сил, чем ты ду­ма­ешь.   
      Юра пок­раснел, тол­кнул ла­доня­ми в грудь. Уви­дят же, ну… Ота­бек от­пустил, су­нул ру­ки в кар­ма­ны, но взгля­да не от­вел.   
      -Лад­но, про­еха­ли, - зак­рыл те­му Юра, но за­бывать этот раз­го­вор не пла­ниро­вал. Они еще к не­му вер­нуть­ся, точ­но, - Еще воп­рос.  
      -За­давай, - кив­нул Ота­бек и про­дол­жил ид­ти, как ни в чем не бы­вало. Юра по­торо­пил­ся его наг­нать.  
      -Ты го­ворил, что вто­рая шку­ра не ухо­дит ни­ког­да.  
      -Да, - кив­нул Ота­бек.  
      -И ты мо­жешь ка­кие-то час­ти те­ла из­ме­нять на зве­риные, - Юра да­же не спра­шивал. Ота­бек сно­ва кив­нул.  
      -Да. Но не все, - ска­зал он, пре­дуп­реждая воп­рос, - я не смо­гу прев­ра­тить­ся в ки­нош­но­го вер­воль­фа. Это не­ес­тес­твен­но. Нель­зя на­ходить­ся в пог­ра­ничье. Ни­чего хо­роше­го из это­го не вый­дет. Ли­бо на те­бе че­лове­чес­кая шку­ра, ли­бо зве­риная. Да, си­ла, ско­рость, ре­ак­ция у те­бя есть всег­да, они, мож­но ска­зать, об­щие для обо­их об­ли­ков. Мож­но чуть уд­ли­нять клы­ки, ме­нять гла­за, но не ко­личес­тво зу­бов, нап­ри­мер. Слух чу­ток, обо­няние. В зве­рином об­ли­ке не сох­ра­ня­ет­ся речь – ре­чевой ап­па­рат не прис­по­соб­лен и все го­воря­щие зве­ри – это сказ­ки. Раз­ве что ты об­ра­ща­ешь­ся в по­пугая или во­рону. От­растить, нап­ри­мер, хвост, я не смо­гу точ­но. Или уши по­менять. Не знаю, при­меров мно­жес­тво.   
      -Я по­нял, - ска­зал Юра. Ота­бек ог­ля­дел­ся.  
      -Есть хо­чешь? Тут ка­феш­ка че­рез два квар­та­ла, там хо­рошо го­товят.   
      Юра кив­нул.  
      -А до­рого?  
      Ота­бек по­вел го­ловой в сто­рону, слов­но му­ху отог­нал.   
      -Я уго­щаю. Пусть это бу­дет ком­пенса­ци­ей за мою не­гос­тепри­им­ность.   
      Это за то, что свою бер­ло­гу не по­казал? Юра ус­мехнул­ся.   
      -Лад­но, счи­тай, что в этот раз ты лег­ко от­де­лал­ся.  
      Ота­бек от­ве­тил ко­рот­ким теп­лым улыб­чи­вым взгля­дом и ука­зал на ка­фе. Он тол­кнул дверь, про­пус­кая Юру впе­ред. Он ука­зал на сто­лик в уг­лу у ок­на. На­роду бы­ло нем­но­го, воз­дух в ка­фе был ра­фини­рова­но-хо­лод­ный. Кон­ди­ци­оне­ры ра­бота­ли вов­сю, но сол­нце све­тило пря­мо в ок­но. За­мер­знуть Юра не дол­жен.   
      К сто­лику под­ско­чила де­вуш­ка, бе­лозу­бо улыб­ну­лась, вы­дала ме­ню. Ота­бек сра­зу сде­лал за­каз, но в книж­ку ут­кнул­ся на­рав­не с Юрой. Юра чи­тал вкус­ные наз­ва­ния блюд и гло­тал слюн­ки. Зав­трак был дав­но и ус­пел бла­гопо­луч­но пе­рева­рить­ся, мо­лодой ор­га­низм тре­бовал еды.   
      Ота­бек, ви­димо, оп­ре­делил­ся, и был за­нят тем, что вни­матель­но изу­чал Юру, слов­но впер­вые его ви­дел. Взгляд был не­чита­емый.   
      -Че­го? – свел бро­ви Юра. Ота­бек мот­нул го­ловой.   
      За­каз при­нес­ли быс­тро. Ели мол­ча. Юра еле впих­нул в се­бя впол­не стан­дар­тную пор­цию кар­тошки с гри­бами, а Ота­бек уже уми­нал до­пол­ни­тель­но за­казан­ный стейк.   
      -Они го­ворят, что это ка­феш­ка, а еда здесь, как в рес­то­ране, - ска­зал Юра, сы­то от­ду­ва­ясь.  
      -По­дача за­то не вы­чур­ная и це­ны при­ем­ле­мые, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек, от­ло­жив вил­ку.   
      -На­до за­пом­нить, - за­дум­чи­во ска­зал Юра, ос­матри­вая ин­терь­ер. Сте­ны под де­рево, прос­тые ме­тал­ли­чес­кие стулья и свет­лые ди­ван­чи­ки, де­ревян­ные сто­лики без изыс­ков, чис­тые ска­тер­ти и па­ра улыб­чи­вых офи­ци­ан­тов. Ни­чего при­меча­тель­но­го. Юра хмык­нул, по­вер­нулся к Ота­беку, дож­дался, по­ка до­ест и спро­сил:  
      -Те­бя не ра­но от­пусти­ли с ра­боты? Пол­дня прош­ло толь­ко.  
      -Я в ноч­ную.   
      Юра под­нял бро­ви.  
      -Те­бя уже в ноч­ные ос­тавля­ют?  
      -Я на за­мене. Криц пе­репил вче­ра. Се­год­ня при­шел зе­леный, - хмык­нул Ота­бек, - до ве­чера вы­сидит, а ноч­ную свою не отобь­ет точ­но. Я до­гово­рил­ся за не­го вый­ти.   
      Юра нах­му­рил­ся.  
      -Тог­да и пер­вые пол­дня ты ра­ботать не дол­жен был.  
      Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся.  
      -Я свое стря­су, - он тут же нах­му­рил­ся, впе­рил взгляд в стол. Юра нас­то­рожил­ся. Что уже про­изош­ло? – Юр, я хо­тел по­гово­рить по по­воду се­год­няшней стыч­ки.   
      - А чё о ней го­ворить? – уди­вил­ся Юра, - Ки­ру на­конец-то дос­тупно объ­яс­ни­ли, что так вес­ти се­бя не­хоро­шо, бу­дет си­деть на жо­пе ров­но.  
      Ота­бек кач­нул го­ловой, под­нял тя­желый взгляд.  
      -В том-то и де­ло, Юр. Ки­рилл – трус. А тру­сы очень зло­памят­ны и жес­то­ки. Осо­бен­но те, ко­торые по­теря­ли власть, ав­то­ритет. По­тому что толь­ко на этом они и дер­жа­лись. И он по­пыта­ет­ся вер­нуть его во что бы то ни ста­ло. Лю­быми ме­тода­ми и лю­быми спо­соба­ми.   
      Юру под­мы­вало спро­сить: а что, рань­ше это иг­рушки бы­ли? Но мол­чал. По­нимал, что при всех «иг­рах» Ки­рилл ни­ког­да не за­ходил даль­ше оп­ре­делен­ной гра­ни, ко­торую в ярос­ти или от от­ча­яния очень лег­ко пе­рес­ту­пить.   
      -Учи­тывая, как его уни­зили, он сде­ла­ет все, что угод­но, что­бы этот по­зор за­были. Или пе­рес­та­ли о нем го­ворить прос­то от стра­ха. Учи­тывая, нас­коль­ко силь­но мы по­сади­ли его в лу­жу… бук­валь­но, - Юра ух­мыль­нул­ся, за­метив, как дрог­ну­ли угол­ки губ Ота­бека, - ему при­дет­ся очень пос­та­рать­ся, что­бы пе­ребить люд­скую мол­ву. Или сде­лать что-то из ря­да вон.   
      -Так что, нам, по­луча­ет­ся, не на­до бы­ло от­би­вать­ся, на­до бы­ло поп­росту дать се­бя из­бить.  
      -Нет, - ре­шитель­но от­мел та­кие глу­пые мыс­ли Ота­бек. Он ве­сомо по­ложил ла­донь на стол, слов­но ста­вил свое собс­твен­ное сло­во про­тив по­доб­но­го пред­ло­жения, - нуж­но бы­ло. Но мы дол­жны учи­тывать и воз­можные пос­ледс­твия. Ты мне до­рог, Юр, - ска­зал Ота­бек нег­ромко, ник­то бы из нем­но­гих по­сети­телей ка­фе не ус­лы­шал, но у Юры все рав­но пок­расне­ли уши, - я не хо­чу, что­бы ты пос­тра­дал. А я не мо­гу на­ходить­ся с то­бой ря­дом пос­то­ян­но, как бы ни хо­тел это­го. И я не умею те­лепор­ти­ровать­ся, ес­ли те­бе ор­га­низу­ют гра­мот­ную за­саду, что впол­не мо­жет слу­чить­ся, я мо­гу прос­то не ус­петь прий­ти на по­мощь. А, учи­тывая, нас­коль­ко зол на те­бя Ки­рилл, та­кое мо­жет слу­чить­ся.   
      -И что по­мимо из­би­ения он мо­жет мне сде­лать?  
      Юра спро­сил и тут же по­нял, нас­коль­ко ту­пой воп­рос. Сто­ило от­крыть бра­узер и ввес­ти в по­ис­ко­вую стро­ку «под­рос­тки, кри­минал», как стра­ницы тут же охот­но пес­тре­ли кри­чащи­ми за­голов­ка­ми, один дру­гого ис­те­рич­нее. И прак­ти­чес­ки все они бы­ли ре­аль­ны.   
      -Мо­гут из­бить, что­бы ос­та­вить ка­лекой. Мо­гут под­жечь за­живо, об­лить кис­ло­той. Уби­вать не бу­дут. По­тому что дол­жен быть урок. В на­зида­ние, так ска­зать. Но из­на­сило­вать, уни­зить и по­том за­печат­леть на ка­меру… я став­лю на та­кой рас­клад, - хлад­нокров­но пе­речис­лил Ота­бек. Юру пе­редер­ну­ло.  
      -Им пос­ле та­кого не поз­до­ровит­ся, - кри­во улыб­нулся он од­ни­ми гу­бами. Ота­бек под­нял на Юру не­чита­емый взгляд, в ко­тором спле­лось столь­ко все­го жут­ко­го и от­кро­вен­но страш­но­го, что Юра ра­зом вспом­нил об ос­трых клы­ках вто­рой ипос­та­си и за­дал­ся воп­ро­сом, уби­вал ли Ота­бек ког­да-ни­будь. А еще он по­нял, что да­же ес­ли и не уби­вал, то ес­ли с Юрой что-то слу­чит­ся, он ус­ту­пит прин­ци­пам и охот­но пус­тит охот­ничьи на­выки в ход.   
      Юра не­воль­но от­шатнул­ся, гор­ло сжа­ло.   
      -Ес­ли они что-то с то­бой сде­ла­ют, то не про­живут и су­ток, - хлад­нокров­но ска­зал Ота­бек и от­вел гла­за.   
      Ко­неч­но, он за­метил, как Юра от­ре­аги­ровал. И при этом не со­бирал­ся от­сту­пать ни на шаг, ни на сан­ти­метр, со­бира­ясь от­ста­ивать та­кое свое мне­ние и пра­во до кон­ца.   
      Стол был не слиш­ком ши­рокий, на­до бы­ло лишь чуть спол­зти по ди­ван­чи­ку, что­бы соп­ри­кос­нуть­ся ко­леня­ми. Под ска­тертью все рав­но не вид­но, да­же ес­ли бы и смот­ре­ли. А хоть бы и вид­но!  
      Ота­бек вздрог­нул, пос­мотрел на Юру.  
      -Ес­ли они ре­аль­но та­кие му­даки, то не­хер о них ма­рать­ся, - нег­ромко ска­зал Юра, ста­ра­ясь, что­бы проз­ву­чало ре­шитель­но и окон­ча­тель­но, как у Ота­бека. Юре нуж­но бы­ло, что­бы он его ус­лы­шал, - Я уч­ту.   
        
      -Бек, а ку­да де­лась Ры­жая? – спро­сил Юра, тол­кая дверь ка­феш­ки, - всег­да же с на­ми шас­та­ла и ме­ня в шко­лу про­вожа­ла.  
      Пос­ле ох­лаждён­но­го кон­ди­ци­оне­ром воз­ду­ха ка­фе, улич­ная жа­ра сва­лилась душ­ным ват­ным оде­ялом, стре­мив­шимся уку­тать, за­путать в се­бе на­мер­тво, ли­шить пос­ледних крох дра­гоцен­но­го воз­ду­ха, уда­рила пылью и го­род­ским смо­гом в нос и в гор­ло, вце­пилась в заг­ри­вок и гор­ло.  
      Юра по­мор­щился. Сей­час бы на реч­ку. Но во­да еще хо­лод­ная, нес­мотря на жа­ру, да и ре­ка, про­текав­шая близ­ко от чер­ты го­рода, бы­ла не то что­бы об­разцом чис­то­ты. Рань­ше рус­ло про­ходи­ло даль­ше в ле­су, а, мо­жет, прос­то го­род вы­рос и доб­рался до ре­ки, но те­перь один из ее бе­регов плот­но об­се­ли час­тные до­ма. Го­вори­ли, что даль­ше в ле­су есть озе­ро, на ко­торое лю­ди пред­по­чита­ют не шас­тать по не­ким за­гадоч­ным при­чинам и еще од­на ре­ка, ко­торую ник­то не ви­дел. Слу­хи и здесь наш­ли пи­щу.   
      -Не знаю. Бро­дит где-то, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек, по­жав пле­чами, - она не хо­дит со мной пос­то­ян­но, по­яв­ля­ет­ся иног­да. Но я мо­гу поз­вать, ес­ли нуж­но.  
      -По­ка не на­до, - ска­зал Юра, вспом­нил один из за­сев­ших воп­ро­сов, - А по­чему ей в лес нель­зя?  
      -По­тому что со­баки – зве­ри осо­бые, мож­но ска­зать. Они не как ко­зы, ко­ровы там, ко­торые без опе­ки че­лове­ка ско­рее по­гиб­нут, чем про­падут. И не как кош­ки, ко­торые ни­ког­да окон­ча­тель­но до­маш­ни­ми не ста­нови­лись. А они где-то меж­ду. Они мо­гут быть хра­ните­лями до­ма, сто­рожа­ми оча­га и ро­да, а мо­гут оди­чать со­вер­шенно и по­терять па­мять о до­маш­ней жиз­ни. Со­бака при­нима­ет власть че­лове­ка над со­бой, по­тому и в лес им ход за­казан, да­же бро­дячим. Толь­ко с хо­зя­ином или по его сло­ву. Не­чисть за эту раб­скую по­кор­ность со­бак не лю­бит. Та не­чисть, ко­торая не жи­вет воз­ле че­лове­ка, я имею в ви­ду.  
      Юра нас­то­рожил­ся, ус­лы­шав та­кую ого­вор­ку.  
      -А та, ко­торая жи­вет?  
      Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами.  
      -Да как и ко всем ос­таль­ным жи­вот­ным: по нас­тро­ению и как по­везет. Мо­жет пон­ра­вить­ся, мо­жет нет. Ни­ког­да не уга­да­ешь. У до­маш­них ду­хов ха­рак­тер обыч­но скот­ский, - по­мор­щился Ота­бек, - и чем даль­ше от до­ма, тем труд­нее до­гово­рить­ся. С до­мовы­ми еще - мож­но, с те­ми, ко­торые за дво­ром сле­дят – то­же. А вот с те­ми, ко­торые по са­ра­ям вся­ким оби­та­ют – сов­сем бе­да. Про­ще с лес­ны­ми на­родом най­ти об­щий язык.   
      Юра смот­рел на Ота­бека круг­лы­ми гла­зами.  
      -Ты го­воришь так, буд­то лич­но встре­чал­ся с каж­дым из них.  
      Ота­бек за­бав­но свел бро­ви, улыб­нулся.  
      -Юр…  
      -Бля, точ­но!  
      Ота­бек рас­сме­ял­ся.   
      -Мно­гие ма­ги на­чина­ют с то­го, что пы­та­ют­ся до­гово­рить­ся с до­маш­ни­ми ду­хами.  
      -Са­мое прос­тое? – спро­сил Юра.  
      -Са­мое поп­со­вое, - поп­ра­вил Ота­бек, - рав­но как и га­дания на та­ро, ру­нах, трав­ни­чес­тво, аму­леты и при­воро­ты-от­во­роты вся­кие. Не са­мые прос­тые ве­щи, но на­роду боль­ше все­го нра­вят­ся имен­но они. Лю­ди лю­бят сим­во­лы и охот­но ис­поль­зу­ют то, в чем этих сим­во­лов боль­ше все­го, - Ота­бек по­косил­ся на Юру, - ду­ма­ешь за­нять­ся?  
      Юра хо­тел бы­ло фыр­кнуть, от­ве­тить что-то яз­ви­тель­ное, но за­думал­ся. Нет, он не со­бирал­ся вле­зать во все это. На­фиг нуж­но! Но ведь оно все рав­но на­липа­ет. Да­же сей­час, об­ща­ясь с од­ним толь­ко Ота­беком, Юра уже уз­нал и вы­учил столь­ко все­го, что го­лова пух­ла. И это толь­ко пер­вая па­ра дней. А что бу­дет по­том? На­вер­ня­ка же вы­учит­ся ка­ким-то фо­кусам, сна­чала бе­зобид­ным, по­тому, шли­фуя мас­терс­тво, бу­дет вни­кать все глуб­же…  
      Юра по­жал пле­чами, так ни­чего и не от­ве­тив. Стран­ные мыс­ли у не­го в го­лове бро­дят. И мир вок­руг пиз­дец стран­ный ка­кой-то. Чем он зас­лу­жил та­кое счастье? Или прос­то не ви­дел рань­ше, как и все ос­таль­ные лю­ди?  
      Юра уг­ля­дел су­пер­маркет, мыс­ленно при­кинул ко­личес­тво де­нег в кар­ма­нах. Мож­но бы­ло поп­ро­сить у Ота­бека, но он не сов­сем бомж, да и стыд­но как-то.   
      -Я во­ды куп­лю, - ска­зал Юра. Ота­бек кив­нул, прис­тро­ил­ся в те­ни до­ма.  
      -Я здесь по­дож­ду.  
      Юра толь­ко пле­чами по­жал. В ма­гази­не ра­ботал кон­ди­ци­онер. Охо­та ему па­рить­ся. С его-то ди­кой тем­пе­рату­рой ему на­вер­ня­ка еще жар­че, чем мер­зля­ку-Юре.   
      Юра про­шел меж­ду по­лок, при­киды­вая, хо­чет он толь­ко во­ду, или что-то еще. Так ни­чего и не выб­рав, взяв толь­ко па­ру ба­нок с га­зиров­кой, Юра по­дошел к кас­се. Пе­ред ним, как это обыч­но бы­ва­ет, зас­тря­ла ка­кая-то де­вица, дол­го и нуд­но уве­ряв­шая про­дав­щи­цу, что ей есть во­сем­надцать и ей мо­гут про­дать си­гаре­ты. Юра бы ей и трид­цать дал, но кас­сирша ока­залась то ли ди­ко прин­ци­пи­аль­ной, то ли пуг­ли­вой и за­кон на­рушать не хо­тела ка­тего­ричес­ки. На­дув гу­бы, де­вица на­конец-то сли­няла. Юра про­водил ее взгля­дом до ларь­ка на дру­гой сто­роне ули­цы. Там си­гаре­ты то­же бы­ли и про­дава­ли их всем, ко­му не лень. Юра за­дал­ся воп­ро­сом: на­фиг бы­ло ко­лупать че­лове­ку моз­ги, ес­ли мож­но бы­ло пой­ти и без проб­лем ку­пить ис­ко­мое там, где всем все по­фиг? Лю­бят же лю­ди ис­кать и соз­да­вать проб­ле­мы.  
      Юра спот­кнул­ся взгля­дом о зна­комую фи­гуру.  
      И кое-кто их ищет с за­вид­ным пос­то­янс­твом. И на­ходит.  
      Внут­ри пе­реп­ле­тен­ны­ми зу­бас­ты­ми зме­ями под­ня­лись жгу­чая злость и жел­чно-горь­кий страх.   
      Юра бро­сил нес­коль­ко мя­тых ку­пюр, не от­ры­вая взгля­да от Ар­те­ма, ко­торый о чем-то бе­седо­вал с Ота­беком. Обо­рот­ни сто­яли в нес­коль­ких ша­гах друг от дру­га и выг­ля­дели так, слов­но го­товы бро­сить­ся друг на дру­га вот пря­мо сей­час, нап­ле­вав на ок­ру­жа­ющий мир. А, мо­жет, Юра се­бе все при­думал.   
      Вот Ар­тем что-то ска­зал, па­кос­тно ус­мехнул­ся и сва­лил, да­же не гля­нув в ок­но су­пер­марке­та. Юра дож­дался, по­ка Ко­зель­ский ис­чезнет из го­ризон­та и выс­ко­чил на ули­цу.   
      -Ка­кого хе­ра? – Юра под­ле­тел к Ота­беку, - что за фиг­ня? Че­го ты с ним во­об­ще раз­го­ворил­ся?   
      Ота­бек смот­рел не­доволь­но и хму­ро.  
      -По­тому что раз­го­вор – то­же бой, Юр, - ска­зал он. Го­ворил тя­жело, слов­но не ото­шел еще от раз­го­вора с вра­гом, - И про­тив­ник мо­жет сдать важ­ную ин­форма­цию. Про­тив­ни­ка мож­но де­мора­лизо­вать и вы­иг­рать без дра­ки.   
      Юра фыр­кнул, сдул чел­ку, про­тянул Ота­беку бан­ку с ко­лой.   
      -И ка­ков счет?  
      Ота­бек чуть су­зил гла­за.   
      -Пе­ревес у ме­ня. Ты то­же сыг­рал, - улыб­нулся он, - Стре­лоч­ник не зна­ет…  
      -Кто-о-о? – Юра вы­тара­щил­ся на Ота­бека. Тот за­бав­но свел бро­ви.  
      -М, я за­был. У обо­рот­ней и ма­гов во­об­ще в хо­ду дру­гие име­на и прос­то клич­ки.   
      -А, ти­па, чтоб скрыть ре­аль­ное имя? Ну там, чтоб пор­чу не на­вели, да?  
      -Нет, - Ота­бек улыб­нулся, - это прос­то тра­диция. Она бы­ла на чем-то ос­но­вана рань­ше, как и все тра­диции во­об­ще, но сей­час ее кор­ни за­теря­лись. Хо­тя, зная имя, дей­стви­тель­но ста­новит­ся чуть-чуть про­ще дос­та­вить про­тив­ни­ку проб­ле­мы.   
      -А по­чему Стре­лоч­ник?  
      -По­нятия не имею, - по­жал пле­чами Ота­бек и при­сосал­ся к жес­тянке, - Проз­ва­ли так, на­вер­ное, ког­да-то, а оно и при­лип­ло. Ес­ли маг сам не при­думал се­бе имя, то так, ча­ще все­го и про­ис­хо­дит.   
      -А ес­ли име­на оди­нако­вые? – спро­сил Юра, - На­вер­ня­ка же вся­ких «Оди­ноких вол­ков» и «Убийц дра­конов» или по­доб­ной поп­сы хва­та­ет.  
      Ота­бек зас­ме­ял­ся.  
      -Да, слу­ча­ет­ся. Но так при­тяза­тель­но на­зыва­ют­ся толь­ко мо­лодые и, или глу­пые, ко­торые ма­ло что смыс­лят. Их ред­ко бе­рут в рас­чет. Тол­ку с них ма­ло, и они быс­тро от­се­ива­ют­ся. Да, еще од­но, Юр, - Ота­бек свел бро­ви, взгляд стал ос­трым, тя­желым, - ес­ли к те­бе кто-то по­дой­дет на ули­це, и ты по­доз­ре­ва­ешь, что он мо­жет быть ма­гом, пос­та­рай­ся да­же не го­ворить с ним. Во­об­ще. Прос­то ухо­ди.   
      Юра по­мед­лив, кив­нул.  
      -А этот?  
      -А это­го ты уже зна­ешь. И уже с ним го­ворил, - Ота­бек сно­ва при­пал к бан­ке, - И еще. Он не в кур­се, что ты зна­ешь, кто я. Впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, что он мо­жет по­дой­ти к те­бе и от­крыть «страш­ную тай­ну».   
      -И что мне де­лать? – спро­сил Юра, де­лая гло­ток. Хо­лод­ная га­зиров­ка поч­ти обож­гла су­хое гор­ло, упа­ла в же­лудок влаж­ным ком­ком, поч­ти не уто­ляя жаж­ду. Луч­ше бы без га­за взял.   
      -Луч­ше, ес­ли ты сде­ла­ешь страш­ные гла­за и сыг­ра­ешь, буд­то дей­стви­тель­но ни­чего не знал. Мо­жешь пос­лать его, мо­жешь сыг­рать сер­дечный прис­туп. Ес­ли он по­верит – бу­дет от­лично. При сле­ду­ющей стыч­ке он по­теря­ет важ­ный ко­зырь.   
      Юра нер­вно пок­ру­тил бан­ку с ко­лой.  
      -Ты опять с ним сце­пишь­ся, - ска­зал хму­ро.  
      -Ра­но или поз­дно, - вздох­нул Ота­бек, - ухо­дить от­сю­да я не на­мерен, как и за­бирать тер­ри­торию. Хо­телось бы прос­то жить, ни во что не вле­зая. А как до­нес­ти до не­го эту прос­тую ис­ти­ну, я по­ка не знаю. Впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, что ни­как, по­тому что я ему, по­хоже, не нрав­люсь сам по се­бе.  
      -По­чему?  
      Ота­бек пов­то­рил жест Юры, рас­тер меж­ду паль­цев кап­ли, осев­шие на хо­лод­ном ме­тал­ле.  
      -Я силь­нее в пла­не ма­гии. А об­ра­щать­ся к со­седям или ма­гам-не обо­рот­ням он не ста­нет.   
      Юра при­жал хо­лод­ную бан­ку ко лбу. Ин­форма­ции бы­ло мно­го. Нет, не прос­то мно­го, а мно­го-мно­го-мно­го. А ког­да кон­цен­трат пре­сыщен, ве­щес­тво пе­рес­та­ет рас­тво­рять­ся. При­дет­ся пов­ре­менить с воп­ро­сами. Пе­рева­рить бы то, что уже уз­нал.  
      Но Юре все ка­залось, что он не спро­сил что-то важ­ное, что-то дей­стви­тель­но не­об­хо­димое.   
      -Лад­но. По­дой­дет ко мне еще раз, по­сылать на­хер сра­зу я его не бу­ду, так и быть.   
      Ота­бек ко­рот­ко улыб­нулся, по­казав, что оце­нил шут­ку.  
      -А твое проз­ви­ще как? – по­любо­пытс­тво­вал Юра.  
      -Бу­рый.  
      -И все? – ра­зоча­рова­но про­тянул он. Ота­бек толь­ко по­жал пле­чами.  
      -Час­то клич­ки ме­ня­ют­ся. Име­на, ко­торые бе­рут ма­ги, мо­гут ос­та­вать­ся те­ми же, а клич­ки го­раз­до гиб­че. Обыч­но при­липа­ют те, ко­торые свя­заны с ка­ким-то про­ис­шес­тви­ем, или ко­торые прос­то на слу­ху. Я ма­ло пе­ресе­кал­ся с дру­гими ма­гами. Ина­че звал­ся бы как-ни­будь ина­че.   
      -Стре­лоч­ни­ка на­вер­ня­ка так дру­гие наз­ва­ли, - за­дум­чи­во отоз­вался Юра.  
      -Ско­рее все­го, - кив­нул Ота­бек и сжал пус­тую жес­тянку, - хо­тел бы я знать, кто и за что, - ска­зал он.


	11. Chapter 11

      Юра пе­ревер­нул стра­ницу, рас­тер меж­ду паль­цев книж­ную пыль. Стра­ницы был жел­то­ватые, пах­ли ста­рой бу­магой. Ми­фы древ­них сла­вян. На оче­реди бы­ли ми­фы дру­гих на­родов, раз­но­об­разные тра­диции, об­ря­ды, сказ­ки и ле­ген­ды. Фоль­клор, од­ним сло­вом. Биб­ли­оте­кар­ша бы­ла прос­то в эк­ста­зе. План был ду­бово прос­тым: наг­рести как мож­но боль­ше раз­но­об­разной ин­форма­ции с раз­ных ис­точни­ков и по­том свес­ти все в од­ну ку­чу. На сло­вах прос­то, а вот по фак­ту го­лова пух­ла уже пос­ле двух книг. Ми­фы кар­ди­наль­но от­ли­чались меж­ду со­бой, под­час ос­тавляя толь­ко ос­новную идею сю­жета, ме­няя все ос­таль­ное, вплоть до име­ни и да­же по­ла глав­но­го ге­роя. Хо­рошо с древ­негре­чес­ки­ми ми­фами. Клас­си­ка. Все всё зна­ют, все при­веде­но к об­ще­му зна­мена­телю. И аб­со­лют­но вы­лиза­но, выг­ла­жено, вы­холо­щено до пус­той мра­мор­но-чис­той обо­лоч­ки, ли­шено из­на­чаль­но­го смыс­ла. Юра толь­ко вздох­нул: сна­чала изу­чить в уп­ро­щен­ном ви­де, а по­том най­ти ра­боты по­серь­ез­нее. То же и со всем ос­таль­ным.   
      За­чем ему та­кие тон­кости, Юра не знал. Про­ще же бы­ло расс­про­сить у Ота­бека. Про­ще, но не про­ще. Ес­ли да­же та­кое из­вес­тное по­нятие, как ин­кви­зиция бы­ла нап­ря­мую за­меша­на с тем, че­го Юра рань­ше не знал, то сколь­ко еще спря­тано во всем ос­таль­ном? Сколь­ко прав­ды в нап­рочь при­думан­ных ми­фах, ле­ген­дах, сказ­ках? И го­воря­щие зве­ри – го­воря­щие они по­тому, что мог­ли ме­нять шку­ру и го­ворить, пусть да­же и в че­лове­чес­ком об­ли­ке? И воз­ни­кал еще воп­рос про то, толь­ко ли лю­ди ме­ня­ют шку­ры. А что, ес­ли зве­ри то­же мо­гут ме­нять шку­ру, ста­новить­ся людь­ми там, где нет лю­дей-обо­рот­ней, а мир тре­бу­ет ува­жения и сло­ва?  
      Воп­ро­сов не ста­нови­лось мень­ше, но те­перь они ста­нови­лись слож­нее, глуб­же, боль­ше, за­дева­ли та­кие слои, о ко­торых Юра и не за­думы­вал­ся да­же.   
      Юра мор­гнул, вып­лы­вая из тек­ста, под­нял го­лову, всмот­релся в сгу­ща­ющи­еся су­мер­ки, не по­нимая, что его дер­ну­ло. Слов­но пе­ром по заг­ривку про­вели. Мяг­ко, ще­кот­но и лас­ко­во. Смут­ная фи­гура по­пала в круг фо­нар­но­го све­та, и Юра улыб­нулся. На­до же. Он его уже чу­ет на под­хо­де.  
      Ота­бек тол­кнул ка­лит­ку, та от­во­рилась без­звуч­но, слов­но приз­рак во­шел. Юра от­ло­жил кни­гу, по­тянул­ся.   
      -А я те­бя по­чу­ял, - пох­вастал­ся Юра. Ота­бек кив­нул.  
      -Я не скры­вал­ся.  
      -А мож­но? – по­любо­пытс­тво­вал Юра, при­щурил­ся, оки­нул Ота­бека взгля­дом. Тот дер­жал од­ну ру­ку под кур­ткой, но не по­хоже, что­бы ра­нен был.  
      -Мож­но. Я рань­ше так и де­лал.  
      -А сей­час? Что по­меня­лось?  
      Ота­бек сел на сту­пень­ку ря­дом.  
      -Рань­ше я скры­вал­ся, что­бы не на­рывать­ся и по­казать, что не пред­став­ляю уг­ро­зы. Сей­час у нас со Стре­лоч­ни­ком поч­ти вой­на, скры­вать­ся уже нет смыс­ла, а в жиз­ни это здо­рово ме­ша­ет. Слов­но в по­вяз­ках. Вро­де и не ме­ша­ет, а не­удоб­но.   
      Юра по­пытал­ся рас­смот­реть, что Ота­бек пря­тал под крут­кой, не вы­дер­жал, спро­сил:  
      -Что у те­бя там?  
      Ота­бек за­гадоч­но, очень по-сво­ему улыб­нулся.   
      -Про­тяни ру­ки.   
      -За­чем? - по­доз­ри­тель­но спро­сил Юра, но пос­лу­шал­ся. В ла­дони упа­ло что-то ше­рохо­ватое, длин­ное, по­хожее на очень тон­кий и ко­рот­кий шланг. Юра вскрик­нул и вы­ронил, ког­да "шланг" ше­вель­нул­ся и ока­зал­ся впол­не се­бе жи­вым.  
      -Твою мать!   
      Ота­бек рас­сме­ял­ся, блес­нул зу­бами, пой­мал юр­кое жи­вот­ное, ока­зав­ше­еся яще­рицей. Са­мой обыч­ной: се­ро-зе­леной, че­шуй­ча­той. Сон­ной, по­тому что толь­ко вы­пол­зла со спяч­ки, а Ота­бек ее как-то от­ло­вил.   
      Ал­тын по­дер­жал яще­рицу на ру­ках и она пе­рес­та­ла вы­дирать­ся и пы­тать­ся уку­сить смуг­лые паль­цы, приг­ре­лась, прик­ры­ла гла­за. Юра ей по­зави­довал. Сам он мерз да­же ле­том, ко­жа на кос­тях не гре­ла со­вер­шенно.   
      -Где ты ее от­ло­вил?  
      -В ле­су, - Ота­бек все еще улы­бал­ся, до­воль­ный сюр­при­зом, гла­дил паль­цем че­шуй­ча­тую спин­ку реп­ти­лии. Юра скло­нил го­лову, слов­но зна­комясь с Ота­беком за­ново. Ал­тын си­дел на крыль­це рас­слаб­ленно, от­ки­нув­шись на сту­пень­ки вы­ше, опе­рив­шись на ло­коть. Ров­ная ли­ния плеч в кои-то ве­ки не нап­ря­жена, гла­за чуть прик­ры­ты, в уг­лах губ - улыб­ка. Юра по­думал, что ка­зах был кра­сивый. Дев­ки, на­вер­ное, та­щились.   
      Пусть об­ло­мят­ся.   
      Пли­сец­кий по­тянул­ся пог­ла­дить зве­рюгу то­же. Он та­ких толь­ко ви­дел. Сам не ло­вил ни­ког­да - боль­но шус­трые. На­до быс­тро, а при­жать - страш­но. Хруп­кие же. Сло­ма­ешь еще заз­ря, за­чем?  
      -Возь­мешь? - спро­сил Ота­бек. Юра мот­нул го­ловой и Ал­тын опус­тил ру­ку, на ко­торой приг­ре­лась че­шуй­ча­тая гостья. Та по­дума­ла и сбе­жала в тра­ву у до­рож­ки. По­шур­ша­ла даль­ше, тон­кий хвост скрыл­ся под лис­том по­дорож­ни­ка.   
      -Они ночью не та­кие ак­тивные. Днев­ные жи­вот­ные, - ска­зал.  
      -Как я их по­нимаю, - про­бур­чал Юра, зас­те­гивая тол­стов­ку. Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся, ста­щил кур­тку, на­кинул Юре на пле­чи.  
      -На­фиг ты ее во­об­ще тас­ка­ешь, ес­ли не мер­знешь? – по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Юра. Не ко­жан­ка, прос­то тем­ная джин­совка, но от нее ощу­тимо ве­яло теп­лом хо­зя­ина, слов­но она на­пита­лась им, как ак­ку­муля­тор.   
      -М, - Ота­бек сде­лал вид, что за­думал­ся, - Пред­по­ложе­ний нет? – хит­ро со­щурил­ся он.   
      Ка­жет­ся, буд­то при­вык уже, а все рав­но стран­но, ког­да эмо­ции и чувс­тва вы­ража­ют од­ни­ми гла­зами. Де­сят­ки от­тенков при­щура, сот­ни те­ней од­но­го и то­го же вы­раже­ния, каж­дый раз учишь что-то но­вое. Сам Юра не стес­нялся по­казы­вать эмо­ции. Ота­бек, ка­жет­ся, то­же, но де­лал это очень сво­еоб­разно – од­ним нап­ря­жени­ем мышц вы­дать гам­му чувств и всех его от­тенков - это он мог.   
      Юра фыр­кнул.   
      -Я те­бе их не оз­ву­чу.  
      Ота­бек хмык­нул, улыб­нувшись.  
      -Как хо­чешь.   
      В кро­не де­рева у до­роги ше­лес­тну­ло, Ота­бек по­доб­рался, бро­сил ос­трый взгляд. На про­вода из вет­вей вып­рыгну­ла взъ­еро­шен­ная во­рона. Ота­бек при­щурил­ся, но тут же рас­сла­бил­ся.  
      -Вы уме­ете как-то рас­позна­вать друг дру­га? – спро­сил Юра.   
      -Мы чу­ем, - по­нял воп­рос Ота­бек, - На уров­не ин­ту­иции, под­созна­ния. Ты прос­то зна­ешь, кто пе­ред то­бой. Это как… - Ота­бек за­думал­ся, под­би­рая срав­не­ние, - со все­ми ма­гами как с за­пахом. Чем силь­нее маг, тем чет­че ты по­нима­ешь, кто пе­ред то­бой и нас­коль­ко с ним опас­но свя­зывать­ся. Как-то так. А обо­рот­ни… ты всег­да от­ли­чишь яб­ло­ко от виш­ни по за­паху.   
      -Срав­не­ния на пять, - ехид­но бро­сил Юра. Стран­но, но ему бы­ло неп­ри­ят­но, что кто-то мо­жет боль­ше, чем он не по­тому, что усер­днее ра­ботал, а по­тому что ему да­но это от при­роды. Обид­но, до­сад­но.   
      Ота­бек толь­ко по­жал пле­чами. Он дол­го мол­чал, а по­том отоз­вался за­дум­чи­во.   
      -Был у ме­ня друг. Он всег­да го­ворил: «что ни де­ла­ет­ся – все к луч­ше­му». Я все еще го­тов пос­по­рить на счет «все», но со вре­менем я скло­ня­юсь к мыс­ли, что он, все же, был прав.   
      Юра вслу­шал­ся в зна­комый го­лос, пой­мал ни­ти тос­ки и грус­ти, впле­тав­ши­еся в сло­ва и за­дум­чи­вый тон. Знать, по­чему друг «был» не хо­телось. К че­му Ота­бек во­об­ще вспом­нил и ска­зал это, Юра так и не по­нял, но спра­шивать не рис­кнул.   
      Он по­тянул­ся к Ота­беку, не­лов­ко пог­ла­дил по пле­чу. Тот улыб­нулся теп­ло и бла­годар­но.   
      -Вет­ка ря­бино­вая вы­сох­ла? – спро­сил он. Юра не сра­зу по­нял, о чем он.   
      -А, да. При­нес­ти?   
      -Не­си, - кив­нул Ота­бек.   
      Юра бро­сил­ся в дом, цап­нул с тум­бочки стя­нутую в коль­цо вы­сох­шую вет­ку, ки­нул­ся об­ратно, буд­то Ота­бек за это вре­мя мог ку­да-то ис­чезнуть. Но нет, тот си­дел на крыль­це, ни­куда не со­бира­ясь, толь­ко за­дум­чи­во кру­тил в ру­ках не­боль­шой мо­точек крас­ных ни­ток. Взяв ря­бину, Ота­бек при­нял­ся нак­ру­чивать нит­ку на ве­точ­ку, что-то не то от­счи­тывая, не то пе­речис­ляя: го­ворил ше­потом. Юра, как ни ста­рал­ся, так и не ра­зоб­рал ни сло­ва. На ка­зах­ский не по­хоже, на ка­кую-ни­будь дре­мучую ла­тынь – то­же.   
      Ота­бек пет­ля­ми об­ви­вал тон­кую су­хую ветвь, с ко­торой об­сы­пались листья. Ви­ток за вит­ком; и шеп­тал, слов­но на­водил зак­ли­нание, из тех, древ­них, что пе­реда­ют­ся толь­ко из уст в ус­та от учи­теля к уче­нику, или в уз­ком кру­гу ро­да, от стар­ше­го к млад­ше­му, как по­велось еще с тех вре­мен, как пер­вые зна­ющие на­чали поз­на­вать мир вок­руг, и од­ну за дру­гой от­кры­вать все его две­ри.   
      Юра мор­гнул, ког­да Ота­бек, оп­ле­тя треть, про­тянул круг ему.  
      -Даль­ше сам. За­пом­нил, как?  
      Юра кив­нул, взял ве­точ­ку, по­вер­тел в ру­ках. Пет­ли ло­жились лад­но – нить к ни­ти. Юра про­дол­жил ра­боту, не­тороп­ли­во и ак­ку­рат­но, ста­ра­ясь, что­бы выш­ло кра­сиво и ров­но, не ху­же, чем у Ота­бека. Вро­де по­луча­лось.   
      Ког­да Юра доп­лел до кон­ца, Ота­бек по­казал, как зак­ре­пить нить. Хва­тило поч­ти впри­тык. Ко­рот­кий хвост Ота­бек как-то хит­ро уп­ря­тал меж­ду пе­тель, что и не вид­но. Юра не по­нял как, но, ос­мотрев, лишь удив­ленно хмык­нул. Ес­ли бы не знал где, не за­метил бы. Он по­вер­тел в ру­ках крас­ный кру­жок и спро­сил:  
      -И что это бу­дет?  
      Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами.  
      -Хо­чешь – брас­лет. Это аму­лет, и силь­ный.   
      -Я и так вро­де справ­лялся, - го­ворит Юра, но на­тяги­ва­ет коль­цо на ру­ку. Ше­рохо­ватая по­вер­хность неп­ри­выч­но сколь­зит по ко­же: Юра не но­сил ни­каких ук­ра­шений во­об­ще, ес­ли не счи­тать по­дарен­но­го тиг­ра. Брас­лет ка­жет­ся боль­шим, вот-вот сва­лит­ся с ла­дони, но он стран­ным об­ра­зом дер­жится, не же­лая по­кидать свое мес­то.   
      -Уда­ча ни­ког­да не бы­ва­ет лиш­ней. Лю­бая кру­пица сил важ­на. Осо­бен­но, ког­да в ми­ре нес­по­кой­но.   
      Юра пе­ревел взгляд на Ота­бека. Тот смот­рел спо­кой­но, не вы­казы­вая ни стра­ха, ни бес­по­кой­ства. Знать бы, вправ­ду ли так спо­ко­ен, как хо­чет по­казать. Что он умел де­лать иде­аль­но, так это неп­ро­ница­емое рав­но­душ­ное ли­цо, слов­но весь мир вок­руг его сто­роной об­хо­дит и ни­ко­им об­ра­зом не ка­са­ет­ся. Об­те­ка­ет, как во­да ка­мень. Рань­ше Юра ве­рил в это лег­ко. Но то бы­ло рань­ше.   
      Ота­бек по­тянул­ся, зап­ра­вил свет­лую прядь Юре за ухо. Сос­ре­дото­чен­но, слов­но вчи­тывал­ся в слож­ную кни­гу. Юра мор­гнул, по­вел пле­чами, поп­лотнее за­пах­нулся в кур­тку.   
      -Рас­ска­жи что-ни­будь, - поп­ро­сил.  
      Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за, по­ер­зал, прис­тра­ива­ясь спи­ной к стол­би­ку крыль­ца.  
      -Пом­нишь ле­ген­ду про Ва­вилон?  
      Юра кив­нул.  
      -Есть что-то по­хожее. Но в этой ис­то­рии го­ворит­ся, что ког­да-то не толь­ко лю­ди, а во­об­ще все – и лю­ди, и жи­вот­ные, и рас­те­ния го­вори­ли на од­ном язы­ке. Все в ми­ре по­нима­ли друг дру­га, от­то­го в ми­ре и спо­кой­нее жи­лось. Па­мять о тех вре­менах в ис­то­ри­ях ос­та­лась, что лю­ди пе­реда­ют друг дру­гу. От­то­го в сказ­ках то зве­ри за­гово­рят, то цве­ты в ле­ген­дах петь на­чина­ют.   
      -А по­чему те­перь не так?  
      Ота­бек по­вел взгля­дом по не­бу, слов­но про­водил гла­зами да­лекую ко­мету, сов­сем не­види­мую Юре.  
      -На­до уметь слу­шать. Зве­ри и рас­те­ния не оне­мели же, прос­то че­ловек их те­перь не по­нима­ет. Лю­ди ста­ли го­ворить ина­че. Рань­ше они в ми­ре жи­ли с при­родой, с тем, что вок­руг счи­тались. Го­ворят, их по­том ме­талл ис­портил. Ка­мень и же­лезо об­ра­тили наш ум в дру­гую сто­рону и слух че­лове­чес­кий ог­ру­бел, при­тух, пе­рес­та­ли лю­ди по­нимать, что им го­ворят те, кто на них не по­хож. От ляз­га ста­ли сов­сем по­теря­ли тон­кость слу­ха, а кровь, про­литая злым чер­ным же­лезом, за­лила гла­за. Лю­ди бо­ят­ся то­го, че­го не по­нима­ют, вот и на­чали они стра­шить­ся все­го под­ряд, весь мир им вра­гом по­казал­ся. И длит­ся вой­на с ми­ром вок­руг до сих пор, - грус­тно по­дыто­жил Ота­бек, - все то, что рань­ше при­выч­ным ка­залось, сей­час ста­ло злым, не­чис­тым. Боль­ше все­го лю­ди бо­ять­ся на­чали но­чи и смер­ти. И все, че­го бо­ялись, в это сло­жили.   
      Ота­бек пос­мотрел грус­тно.  
      -Но­чи обид­нее все­го. Она столь­ко все­го взрас­ти­ла в се­бе, столь­ко кра­сот сох­ра­нила. Луч­ший жем­чуг вы­бира­ла, на пок­ры­вало тем­ное вы­сыпа­ла, звез­да­ми де­лала. Са­мые кра­сивые цве­ты хра­нила, что­бы да­же пче­лы их не тро­гали. Все се­реб­ро, что на­ходи­ла, в ме­сяц вы­лива­ла, в лу­чи спле­тала, чтоб не ху­же, чем у сол­нца бы­ло. А лю­ди бо­ять­ся ста­ли, ночью на ули­цу не вы­ходят, глаз не от­кры­ва­ют, прок­ли­на­ют тем­но­ту и мрак. И не пом­нят, что в тем­но­те звез­ды си­яют яр­че.   
      Юра при­от­крыл рот, зас­лу­шав­шись.   
      -А кол­ду­ны и днем и ночью хо­дят и все слы­шат? – спро­сил он. Ота­бек кив­нул.  
      -И ви­дят. Днем сре­ди лю­дей при­выч­нее и про­ще, ког­да они жи­вут, а ночью – со зве­рями, ко­торые от­выкли от то­го, что че­ловек мо­жет быть дру­гом. Так-то они тай­на­ми де­лят­ся охот­нее.   
      Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за, че­му-то ед­ва за­мет­но улыб­нулся.  
      -Но­чи лас­ко­вые-лас­ко­вые. Сос­ку­чились по че­лове­чес­кой ре­чи и теп­лу, при­веча­ют охот­но, да­ром, что в зве­риной шку­ре. Они ум­нее зве­рей, зна­ют, кто есть кто. Обо­рот­ней на­зыва­ли по-вся­кому: де­ти лу­ны, ноч­ным зверь­ем, кро­вавы­ми охот­ни­ками. А ночь над на­ми и не влас­тна-то. И лу­на с ума не сво­дит. Но так с той по­ры по­велось, что зве­риная часть нас – ноч­ная, лун­ная да звез­дная. А че­лове­чес­кая – днев­ная.   
      Юра слу­шал, как за­чаро­ван­ный. Со­об­ра­зив, что сказ­ка за­кон­чи­лась, Юра трях­нул го­ловой, ски­дывая мо­рок. Вот уж и вправ­ду кол­дун.  
      Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за, шум­но вдох­нул.   
      -У ме­ня вы­ход­ной в вос­кре­сенье. Смо­жем ночью в суб­бо­ту про­гулять­ся, тог­да и теп­лее бу­дет и те­бе в шко­лу не на­до. Я хо­чу те­бе по­казать кое-что.   
      Юра улыб­нулся.  
      -За­мёта­но.   
      

***

  
      Этой ночью ему снил­ся Ота­бек. В тем­ном пла­ще и толь­ко ру­ки све­тились. Не са­ми по се­бе: тя­нул он сот­ни ни­тей, мо­лоч­но-се­реб­ристых, си­яющих, как жид­кие звез­ды. Он из них и тя­нул свет­лые ни­ти, спле­тал во­еди­но, ткал лег­кое по­лот­но, слов­но из вол­шебной па­ути­ны. Тем­ные гла­за в зрач­ках от­ра­жали звез­дные ис­кры, ноч­ны­ми ме­те­ора­ми свер­ка­ли из-под ка­пюшо­на. И не бы­ло вок­руг ни­чего, кро­ме кро­меш­ной ноч­ной тем­но­ты и ред­ких звезд.  
      Ота­бек все тя­нул звез­дные лу­чи на тон­кие ни­ти, ткал и ткал – ру­ки мель­ка­ли быс­тро, паль­цы пе­реби­рали тон­кие се­реб­ристые стру­ны. Ткань мо­локом ли­лась из рук, уте­кала ре­кой, ны­ряла в без­вре­менье, про­падая там, но не ис­че­зая сов­сем, а спле­та­ясь со вре­менем, ре­кой ли те­кущим, зме­ем ли пол­зу­щим. Шла на вол­ны ли, на че­шую ли.   
      Лу­на вы­ныр­ну­ла из тем­ной во­ды не­бес­но­го мо­ря, ки­нула длин­ный тон­кий луч, слов­но сти­лет мет­ну­ла. Ота­бек взял его, не по­ранив паль­цы, раз­ре­зал ткань на три час­ти, тре­мя по­тока­ми пус­тил сте­кать за грань вре­мени и прос­транс­тва, до­тянул ни­ти, и пе­реку­сил их волчь­ими клы­ками. Встрях­нул, рас­пра­вил и вы­пус­тил из рук. По­нес­лось по­лот­но па­русом по во­де, а обо­ротень во ть­ме сги­нул.   
      

***

  
      Ос­тавше­еся до суб­бо­ты вре­мя Юра нап­рочь за­бил кни­гами, что­бы не счи­тать ми­нуты. Ота­бек при­ходил ве­чером, но это­го бы­ло ма­ло-ма­ло-ма­ло. И, ес­ли де­да не бы­ло до­ма, пе­ред ухо­дом Ота­бек обя­затель­но ока­зывал­ся близ­ко-близ­ко, утас­ки­вал в по­целуй, как в омут. Они це­лова­лись так, что Юре не хо­телось от­пускать Ота­бека во­об­ще ни­куда и ни за что. От­ры­ва­ясь друг от дру­га, они не смот­ре­ли друг дру­гу в гла­за, по­тому что по­нима­ли: дол­го еще не ра­зой­дут­ся. Хо­рошо хоть Ота­бек пред­ва­ритель­но ухо­дил со све­та, от­сту­пал в тень до­ма, что­бы не уви­дели со­седи. За­пом­нил, как Юра ры­чал на лю­бопыт­ных ми­мок­ро­коди­лов, ко­торые име­ют при­выч­ку заг­ля­дывать во двор. Дед был про­тив сплош­но­го за­бора, а Юра не по­нимал, по­чему, но при­ходи­лось тер­петь лю­бопыт­ных вар­вар и сдер­жи­вать по­рывы от­хва­тить им нос, как прес­ло­вутой ба­бе.   
      Пос­ле та­ких встреч, а вер­нее, пос­ле та­ких про­щаний Юра дол­го не мог прий­ти в се­бя. Те­ло ре­аги­рова­ло со­от­ветс­тву­юще, хо­лод­ный душ по­могал ма­ло. Юра чувс­тво­вал се­бя из­вра­щен­цем.  
      По­года ос­та­валась ста­биль­но сол­нечной и прох­ладной. От­метка тер­мо­мет­ра за­вис­ла на од­ном уров­не и не дви­галась ни вниз, ни верх, теп­ло, так тол­ком и не при­шед­шее, по­радо­вало толь­ко нес­коль­ко дней. Че­рез па­ру не­дель обе­щали по­холо­дание, ме­те­ос­танции, слов­но стре­мясь пе­реп­лю­нуть друг дру­га, обе­щали ед­ва ли не лед­ни­ковый пе­ри­од. Юра ре­шил, что сто­ит спро­сить у Ота­бека. Он на­вер­ня­ка зна­ет. С прог­но­зами по­ка не ошиб­ся ни ра­зу.   
      В наз­на­чен­ный день Юра прос­нулся   
        
       _Howl! Seven days to the wolves  
      Where will we be when they come_  
        
      Юра взял те­лефон, не гля­дя, при­жал к уху.  
      -Да.  
      -Юр, я се­год­ня не смо­гу выр­вать­ся.  
      Юра при­уныл.  
      -У нас сроч­ное де­ло, нуж­но за­кон­чить к ут­ру.  
      -Те­бя опять ос­та­вили?  
      -Да. За­то да­дут от­гул на по­недель­ник то­же.   
      Ота­бек ра­ботал в ав­то­мас­тер­ской на краю го­рода. Лю­ди там ра­бота­ли ру­кас­тые, не­уди­витель­но, что Ота­бек при­шел­ся к мес­ту. Ра­бота­ли и но­чами, - про­ез­жие мог­ли за­ехать на сроч­ный ре­монт, но на ноч­ные сме­ны ос­тавля­ли ста­рожи­лов. Из­редка по­пада­лись сроч­ные «за­казы» от бо­гатень­ких кли­ен­тов: по­мятые ино­мар­ки, вне­дорож­ни­ки, лек­су­сы вся­кие. На­до сроч­но при­лизать­ся и вер­нуть­ся в выс­шее об­щес­тво. С од­ной сто­роны – хо­рошо, что Ота­бека ос­та­вили. И день­ги лиш­ни­ми ни­ког­да не бы­ва­ют, и опыт ка­кой-ни­какой, а еще это зна­чит, что его оце­нили по дос­то­инс­тву, раз до­вери­ли учас­тво­вать в та­кой ра­боте. Ге­мор­но, ко­неч­но, без пре­дуп­режде­ния, прос­то ска­зали: ос­та­ешь­ся и ра­бота­ешь. Юра та­кого прин­ци­па ра­боты упор­но не по­нимал. Ни­чего. Зав­тра то­же вы­ход­ной, мож­но бу­дет по­тусить вмес­те, ког­да Ота­бек отос­пится. Прав­да, се­год­няшний ве­чер бу­дет уны­лым, но он это пе­режи­вет.  
      -Зав­тра и по­гуля­ем. А ночью как-то в сле­ду­ющий раз, - бод­ро от­ве­тил Юра, скры­вая до­саду. Нас­тро­ение стре­митель­но ска­тыва­лось вниз.  
      -Прос­ти, что так выш­ло.  
      -Ой, да за­бей. Кру­то же, те­бя оце­нили, и зап­ла­тят. Од­ни плю­сы.  
      Ота­бек не был бы Ота­беком, ес­ли бы ку­пил­ся на это так лег­ко.  
      -Юр, - ска­зал он. Юра зат­кнул­ся. Ко­му он врет, пра­во сло­во. Слов­но не при­вык, что Ота­бек ви­дит его нас­квозь. Это раз­дра­жало, бе­сило не­имо­вер­но и ус­по­ка­ива­ло в то же вре­мя.   
      -Нор­маль­но все, - бур­кнул он. И поч­ти ус­лы­шал, как Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся.  
      -Зав­тра на­вер­ста­ем.   
      -Угу. Толь­ко выс­пись.   
      -Обя­затель­но.   
      Зво­нок за­кон­чился и Юра тяж­ко вздох­нул. Нас­тро­ение упа­ло за ми­нусо­вую от­метку, ве­чер был без­на­деж­но ис­порчен. От ску­ки Юра за­сел за под­го­тов­ку к ос­тавшим­ся кон­троль­ным. Осо­бен­но – к ис­то­рии.   
      Дед заг­ля­нул в ком­на­ту толь­ко раз, ска­зал, что ухо­дит. Юра кив­нул, про­вел де­да до две­ри и за­сел в ком­на­те в об­нимку с кош­кой. Ин­форма­ция в го­лову не лез­ла и под­го­тов­ка шла ни шат­ко, ни вал­ко. Мусь­ка дрых­ла без зад­них ног у Юры на ко­ленях, иног­да при­нима­ясь мур­лы­кать, ког­да не­посед­ли­вый хо­зя­ин дви­гал­ся, ме­шал спать. Юра раз­дра­жен­но вы­ругал­ся, от­бро­сил кни­гу, от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку сту­ла. По­иг­рать, что ли? Или по­читать что-ни­будь? Или ки­но пос­мотреть? Ни­чего не хо­телось.   
      Он зад­ре­мал и сквозь сон слы­шал смут­ный шум. Сон при­чуд­ли­во сплел­ся с не до кон­ца уп­лывшей явью, ра­зум иг­рал. Юре ка­залось, что его но­ги ухо­дят кор­ня­ми глу­боко в зем­лю, в теп­лую рас­па­рен­ную поч­ву, спле­та­ет­ся с кор­ня­ми де­ревь­ев, а ру­ки и но­ги вы­тяги­ва­ют­ся тон­ки­ми хруп­ки­ми вет­вя­ми, на ко­торых ус­тро­ились пти­цы и улег­лась пес­трая кош­ка. По во­лосам прош­лась теп­лая ла­донь, Юра улыб­нулся сквозь сон, и прос­нулся.   
      Свет лам­пы ока­зал­ся слиш­ком яр­ким, ос­ле­пил на миг. Мусь­ка сбе­жала ку­да-то. Не­дав­но – на ко­ленях еще ос­та­валось фан­томное теп­ло. Юра за­вер­тел го­ловой, пы­та­ясь по­нять, что его раз­бу­дило. В ок­но пос­ту­чали. При­чем стран­но так, слов­но ру­ки бы­ли за­няты и сту­чали не то лбом, не то пле­чом. На ули­це бы­ло тем­но. Юра пос­мотрел на ча­сы, ок­руглил гла­за – два ча­са но­чи, кто ло­мит­ся в та­кое вре­мя?  
      Ва­ри­ан­тов бы­ло силь­но нем­но­го.  
      Юра рас­пахнул ок­но, ед­ва не вы­валил­ся с по­докон­ни­ка, нос к но­су стол­кнув­шись со здо­ровен­ным вол­ком. Зверь лиз­нул его в нос.  
      -Фу! Блин, Бе­ка! – Юра утер нос, пос­мотрел раз­дра­жен­но, - что ты тут за­был? – про­шипел он. Ес­ли со­седи уви­дят, бу­дет пиз­дец. Ота­бек к че­му-то прис­лу­шал­ся и, ак­ку­рат­но взяв зу­бами за край фут­болки, по­тянул за со­бой.   
      -Ты че­го?  
      Волк ткнул­ся но­сом в про­тяну­тые ла­дони, ото­шел на па­ру ша­гов, вер­нулся к ок­ну. Юра кив­нул, бро­сил­ся в ко­ридор, за ке­дами, по­пут­но ста­щил с ве­шал­ки кур­тку. Но­чи все еще бы­ли хо­лод­ны­ми. Лиш­ним не бу­дет. Но по­чему в зве­рином об­ли­ке? Приз­на­вать­ся не хо­телось, но у Юры все еще все об­ми­рало внут­ри от это­го жут­ко­вато­го ви­да.   
      Юра по­нял, по­чему Ота­бек при­шел имен­но к ок­ну: фа­сад до­ма вы­ходил на ос­ве­щен­ную ули­цу. Ос­та­вал­ся воп­рос, по­чему в волчь­ем об­ли­ке.   
      Юра выб­рался че­рез ок­но, прик­рыл его, убе­див­шись, что смо­жет по­пасть об­ратно, по­вер­нулся к Ота­беку.  
      -Ты ка­кого фи­га не до­ма? Я же те­бе го­ворил – от­дохни нор­маль­но.  
      Воп­ре­ки сво­им сло­вам Юра вце­пил­ся в гус­тую шерсть и не был уве­рен, что в бли­жай­шие па­ру ми­нут смо­жет рас­це­пить сжа­тые паль­цы. Зверь ды­шал жи­вым теп­лом, ка­зал­ся сте­ной, за ко­торую мож­но спря­тать­ся от ми­ра. Ота­бек приг­нул го­лову, при­сел на ла­пах, тол­кнул Юру в бок.   
      -Ты че­го? – не по­нял Юра. Ота­бек пе­рес­ту­пил с ла­пы на ла­пу, по­доб­рался бо­ком. Дош­ло, - да ты го­нишь! – Юра ок­руглил гла­за, но зверь толь­ко тол­кнул его но­сом в бед­ро, - я сва­люсь нах­рен! – воз­му­тил­ся Юра. Ота­бек моль­бам вни­мать не то­ропил­ся.   
      Вор­ча и ру­га­ясь, Юра вце­пил­ся в шерсть, под­прыг­нул, упал жи­вотом на ши­рокую спи­ну. Ота­бек под­ста­вил мор­ду под но­гу. От бли­зос­ти клы­ков Юру проб­ра­ло мо­розом. Он усел­ся на вол­ке, как на ло­шади, тот вып­ря­мил­ся по­шел лег­кой трус­цой, при­дер­жи­ва­ясь те­ней. Мир неп­ри­выч­но смес­тился, Юра сжал ко­леня­ми теп­лые бо­ка, вце­пил­ся в шерсть. Его ка­чало, ему все ка­залось, что он сей­час сва­лить­ся в сто­рону, не­лов­ко съ­ехав по лох­ма­тому бо­ку, но вско­ре он при­норо­вил­ся к хо­ду зве­ря, хо­тя, неп­ри­выч­ность ощу­щений ни­куда не де­валась. Мысль о том, что он, на са­мом-то де­ле, едет вер­хом не прос­то на зве­ре, но на обо­рот­не, ка­залась ди­кой, стран­ной и Юра поч­ти всерь­ез сом­не­вал­ся в собс­твен­ном ду­шев­ном здо­ровье. По­раз­мыслив, он толь­ко фыр­кнул, от­ме­тая эти мыс­ли. Не он со­шел с ума, а мир вок­руг. При­чем, дав­но.   
      Ота­бек сра­зу со­шел с ули­цы, дер­жась у за­боров, а где их не бы­ло – шел нап­ро­лом че­рез са­ды, ого­роды и па­лисад­ни­ки. Юра вре­мя от вре­мени бур­чал, спра­шивая, не про­ще ли бы­ло нор­маль­но, по-че­лове­чес­ки – пеш­ком.   
      Доб­равшись до ле­са, Ота­бек не сба­вил хо­да, во­шел под по­лог, но шел ос­то­рож­но, сле­дил, что­бы Юра не со­бирал лбом вет­ки. Юра ви­дел толь­ко очер­та­ния пред­ме­тов, гла­за мед­ленно при­выка­ли к бо­лее тем­но­му прос­транс­тву под кро­нами де­ревь­ев. Жи­вые те­ни, ка­залось, тя­нули жад­ные ла­пы к вол­ку и его всад­ни­ку, хо­тели вце­пить­ся пок­репче сучь­ями. Рань­ше Юре бы­ло тре­вож­но в ноч­ном ле­су, да­же с Ота­беком ря­дом. Нер­вно, нес­по­кой­но, ноч­ной лес пу­гал поч­ти так же, как ког­да-то пу­гала тем­но­та в собс­твен­ной ком­на­те. Сей­час он не бо­ял­ся ни­чего. Да­же тем­но­та, ка­залось, рас­сту­палась пе­ред ког­тисты­ми ла­пами зве­ря, вол­на­ми рас­те­калась по выс­ту­па­ющим кор­ням де­ревь­ев.  
       _«И дер­жится так, слов­но весь мир у не­го под но­гами сам сте­лет­ся. Как хо­зя­ин», -_ вспом­ни­лись юль­ки­ны сло­ва. Юра за­мер, вспом­нив.   
      Да. Дей­стви­тель­но, очень про­ница­тель­на.  
      Ота­бек вы­бирал мес­та, где под­ле­сок был не слиш­ком гус­той, хо­тя иног­да все рав­но при­ходи­лось про­бирать­ся сквозь кус­ты. Юра не осо­бо час­то за­ходил так да­леко. Он прек­расно ори­ен­ти­ровал­ся в ле­су, сра­зу за­поми­ная до­рогу, но сей­час они точ­но шли не на холм, где жгли кос­тер. Ку­да-то в сто­рону. Что­бы на­вер­ня­ка не въ­ехать го­ловой в не­види­мую вет­ку, Юра при­жал­ся грудью к ши­рокой спи­не, об­нял за шею. На шее и заг­ривке шерсть бы­ла за­мет­но гу­ще, слов­но плот­ный шарф, прох­ладная на ощупь. Юра за­пус­тил паль­цы в гус­той под­шер­сток, доб­рался до теп­ло­го. Ли­ня­ет, за­раза. Юра при­кинул, ес­ли ку­пить щет­ку для шер­сти, Ота­бек оби­дит­ся или нет.   
      Он на­щупал тон­кую це­поч­ку, уди­вил­ся, со­об­ра­зив, что это то са­мое ук­ра­шение. Стран­но, одеж­да ис­че­за­ет, а это – нет?  
      Силь­ные мыш­цы дви­гались ров­но, как от­то­чен­ный ме­ханизм. Юра пред­ста­вил, как дви­га­ют­ся сус­та­вы, мыш­цы. Слов­но сма­зан­ные, иде­аль­но по­дог­нанные шес­терни, гу­дят, дви­га­ясь, пор­шни, с ед­ва за­мет­ным ме­тал­ли­чес­ким зво­ном на­тяги­ва­ют­ся сталь­ные тро­сы ме­хани­чес­ких мышц…  
      Дви­жение чувс­тво­валось всем те­лом. И поч­ти пу­гало. Юра все еще пы­тал­ся умес­тить мысль, что вот этот зверь и Ота­бек – од­но и то же су­щес­тво. И что вот эта зве­рюга не при­чинит ему вре­да, хоть ты ему ру­ку в пасть за­совы­вай по пле­чо.   
      Ота­бек за­мед­лился, глу­хо за­вор­чал, в кус­тах что-то за­шелес­те­ло и не­яс­ная тем­ная тень рва­нула прочь. Юра ус­пел за­метить пу­шис­тый длин­ный хвост. Ли­са.   
      Ота­бек об­лизнул­ся – блес­ну­ли клы­ки – и про­дол­жил путь, как ни в чем не бы­вало.   
      Лес жил. Ше­лес­тел листь­ями, ухал со­вины­ми го­лоса­ми, стре­котал го­лоса­ми ноч­ных на­секо­мых. Юра слу­шал, бро­дя взгля­дом по кар­тинке вок­руг. Гла­за нем­но­го при­вык­ли и те­перь вых­ва­тыва­ли от­дель­ные пред­ме­ты, ли­нии, нем­но­го яр­че и чет­че, чем рань­ше. Юра пред­ста­вил, нас­коль­ко же страш­но тут од­но­му. Но он не один. И ле­су приш­лось при­тупить жад­ность, до­сад­но вор­ча, уб­рать ал­чные ла­пы. Лес да­рит мно­го, но за­бира­ет все, что ему пред­ло­жат, он не брез­глив и не пе­ребор­чив. А сей­час ему при­ходит­ся счи­тать­ся с древ­ней си­лой.  
      В го­лове сно­ва за­ро­ились воп­ро­сы: а прав­да, что обо­рот­ни по­луча­ют па­мять о прош­лых жиз­нях? А ро­довая па­мять? Прав­да ли, что мир го­ворит с ни­ми, что де­ревья и да­же кам­ни – жи­вые. На­вер­ня­ка жи­вые, Ота­бек же го­ворил, что об­щать­ся мож­но и с зем­лей и с вет­ром да­же. Зна­чит, рас­те­ния точ­но жи­вут. Го­ворят, на­вер­ное, то­же, ды­шат, слу­ша­ют. И у них есть свои ко­роли, как вот царь зве­рей. То­же, кста­ти, ин­те­рес­но, нас­коль­ко это со­от­ветс­тву­ет дей­стви­тель­нос­ти.   
      Сколь­ко еще спро­сить хо­чет­ся. А как до­ходит до воп­ро­сов – вспом­ни хоть один.   
      Юра по­ежил­ся от стран­ной сы­рос­ти. Ота­бек ос­та­новил­ся, при­нюхал­ся, по­вер­нул ку­да-то впра­во и юр­кнул в кус­ты, поч­ти улег­шись на жи­вот. Юра при­жал­ся к спи­не зве­ря, при­щурил­ся, вце­пил­ся в шерсть пок­репче, ког­да Ота­бек, при­сев на зад­них ла­пах, ос­то­рож­но съ­ез­жал по рез­ко­му скло­ну. Спус­тившись, Ота­бек по­вер­нул мор­ду к Юре, ткнул но­сом в ко­лено. Юра сполз по бо­ку, про­шел­ся ту­да-сю­да по гли­нис­той зем­ле – сус­та­вы ны­ли с неп­ри­выч­ки. Он не сра­зу по­нял, что звук из­ме­нил­ся: до­бавил­ся звук ве­селой во­ды бе­жав­шей по рус­лу, раз­ре­зав­шем кру­той склон. Ру­чей.   
      Юра ос­мотрел­ся. Они ока­зались в сво­еоб­разном не­боль­шом кот­ло­ване ес­тес­твен­но­го про­ис­хожде­ния. Он нап­рочь за­рос кус­та­ми по краю и вряд ли был ви­ден свер­ху – и не най­дешь, ес­ли не знать. Да и кто по­лез бы сю­да. Гну­тая ло­за од­но­го из кус­тов на фо­не тем­но­го не­ба яв­но при­над­ле­жала ко­люче­му ши­пов­ни­ку. Ру­чей на­чинал­ся пря­мо в скло­не, бе­жал по зем­ле, и ис­че­зал спус­тя де­сяток мет­ров в ос­но­вании дру­гой сте­ны кот­ло­вана, за­кан­чи­ва­ясь не­боль­шим пру­дом па­ру мет­ров в ди­амет­ре. Де­сяток мет­ров жи­вой быс­трой во­ды, ко­торая, слов­но иг­рая, по­казы­валась на по­вер­хнос­ти и тут же пря­талась. При­рода лю­била шу­тить, а лес – лю­бил иг­рать. Юра по­думал, что не зря по­яви­лись слу­хи и ми­фы про ле­ших. Ота­бек, на­вер­ное, под­твер­дил бы.  
      Ота­бек во­шел в рус­ло, зах­ла­пал язы­ком, кап­ли заб­лесте­ли в не­вер­ное звез­дном све­те, за­сереб­ри­лись хрус­таль­ной крош­кой. Юра поч­ти на­ощупь по­доб­рался бли­же, су­нул ру­ку в ру­чей, сжал зу­бы: ле­дяной. Он на­пил­ся прес­ной во­ды, сов­сем не­похо­жей на го­род­скую, да­же про­шед­шую че­рез филь­тры. Во­да хо­лод­ная до хрус­та на зу­бах, вкус­ная до ужа­са, уто­ля­ет жаж­ду не сра­зу. Ота­бек фыр­ка­ет, ле­зет ку­да-то в сто­рону, во­рошит но­сом гус­тую тра­ву на скло­не и от­ту­да вы­пар­хи­ва­ют пол­де­сят­ка свет­лячков, вспы­хива­ют звез­да­ми, слов­но не­бо от­ряхну­ло их горстью на зем­лю.  
      -Ого! Я не знал, что они у нас есть. Я ду­мал – не во­дят­ся, - удив­ля­ет­ся Юра и под­хо­дит бли­же. Ота­бек ты­чет мок­рым но­сом в ла­донь и Юра рас­те­рян­но гла­дит ло­бас­тую го­лову.   
      Юра опа­сал­ся, что по скло­ну под­ни­мать­ся бу­дет тя­жело: Ота­бек в этом об­ли­ке ве­сил при­лич­но. Но ког­ти на­деж­но цеп­ля­лись в зем­лю и зверь быс­тро выб­рался на­верх. От­ряхнул ла­пы сов­сем не по-со­бачьи и по­бежал трус­цой даль­ше.  
      Та­ких ручь­ев бы­ло мно­жес­тво: хит­рая при­рода пря­тала рус­ла под зем­лю, по­казы­вая из­редка, слов­но хвас­та­ясь ред­ко дра­гоцен­ностью: «а вот пос­мотри­те, что у ме­ня есть! А у те­бя та­кого не­ту!»  
      Сы­рость ни­куда не ухо­дила, толь­ко сгу­щалась, про­бира­ясь под одеж­ду, об­ли­зывая хо­лодом ко­жу. Юра по­ежил­ся, при­жал­ся к Ота­беку. Ког­да де­ревья рас­сту­пились, он вып­ря­мил­ся, рас­крыв рот. Юра толь­ко слы­шал, что где-то в ле­су, да­леко от го­рода, есть та­кое, но уви­деть са­мому…  
      Пе­ред ни­ми прос­ти­ралось лес­ное озе­ро. Ров­ная зер­каль­ная по­вер­хность от­ра­жала не­бо, бе­рега. От де­ревь­ев поч­ти до са­мой кром­ки во­ды тя­нулась по­лоса гус­той вы­сокой тра­вы. Юра слез со спи­ны зве­ря, про­шел­ся ос­то­рож­но: в та­кой тра­ве час­то пря­тались топ­кие бо­лотис­тые бо­чаги. Но зем­ля дер­жа­ла на­деж­но, лишь чуть за­мет­но пру­жини­ла под но­гами, как пос­тро­ен­ная на бо­лотах до­рога. Кое-где бе­рег за­рос ка­мышом, ро­гозом и осо­кой, что скры­вали под­сту­пы к во­де, шу­мели о сво­ем, пря­тали лес­ных жи­телей, обес­пе­чивая ноч­ной при­ют.   
      -С па­лат­кой тут луч­ше не сто­ять, - до­нес­лось из-за спи­ны. Юра обер­нулся рыв­ком, Ота­бек смот­рел, при­щурив­шись, на вод­ную гладь, свер­кал гла­зами, - вы­пи орут страш­но. Тот еще бу­диль­ник.   
      Юра не­доволь­но на­супил­ся.  
      -За­дол­бал, че­го скры­ва­ешь­ся веч­но?  
      Ота­бек по­нял воп­рос, чуть скло­нил го­лову, свел бро­ви – ког­да лес­ные те­ни не скра­дыва­ли очер­та­ния ми­ра, ста­ло вид­нее.  
      -Неп­ри­ят­ное зре­лище. Шку­ра ме­ня­ет­ся быс­тро, но с неп­ри­выч­ки… кин­цо с зом­би по срав­не­нию с этим – дет­ский муль­тик.   
      -Да лад­но, - не по­верил Юра. Ота­бек толь­ко нес­лышно вы­дох­нул.   
      -Вы­вора­чива­ет на­из­нанку и со­бира­ет за­ново. Шку­ра при­рас­та­ет. И все это – за па­ру се­кунд.  
      Юра пред­ста­вил, по­мор­щился. Воп­ро­сов боль­ше не бы­ло. Хо­тя, нет, один был.  
      -А одеж­да ку­да де­ва­ет­ся?  
      -Ту­да же, ку­да че­лове­чес­кий об­лик, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек, - есть две шку­ры, ко­торые поч­ти не за­висят од­на от дру­гой. Зве­риная, как бы… оде­ва­ет­ся по­вер­ху.   
      -А это как же? – Юра ткнул в це­поч­ку, прос­ту­па­ющую под тканью фут­болки.  
      -С этим ра­бота­ют от­дель­но. Что­бы ос­та­валось в обо­их об­ли­ках.  
      Юра хо­тел спро­сить, по­чему это так важ­но, но ре­шил при­дер­жать воп­рос.   
      Юра про­шел по гус­той тра­ве в ко­лено к са­мой кром­ке во­ды. Про­тиво­полож­ный бе­рег выг­ля­дел сов­сем ина­че. Там во­да по­доб­ра­лась сов­сем близ­ко, об­ли­зала бе­рег, вце­пилась в вы­мытые кор­ни де­ревь­ев. Не бы­ло ни­каких за­рос­лей, толь­ко ко­рич­не­вая зем­ля меж­ду ко­рявых кор­ней, да ста­рые ивы, вы­мачи­вав­шие длин­ные ко­сы в во­де.  
      Ота­бек по­дошел на­рочи­то шум­но, по­тянул за ру­кав.   
      -Юр, - ше­потом отоз­вался он, - отой­ди.  
      -Что та­кое? – спро­сил Юра, ма­шиналь­но пе­рехо­дя на ше­пот. Ота­бек по­тянул нас­той­чи­вее, к ря­ду де­ревь­ев и кус­там. Они при­сели за раз­ла­пис­тым ореш­ни­ком, Ота­бек выг­ля­нул из-за вет­вей, Юра пос­ле­довал при­меру, всмот­релся в вод­ную гладь. Она пош­ла рябью, как от рез­ко­го по­рыва вет­ра, по­вер­хность по­дер­ну­лась ту­ман­ной дым­кой, не тро­нув­шей бе­рег. Клу­бы ту­мана ме­тались на­до во­дой, слов­но жи­вые, спле­тались, рас­хо­дились, не то иг­ра­ли, не то дра­лись.   
      Юра по­думал, что гла­за его под­во­дят. Из ту­мана од­на за дру­гой сот­ка­лись по­луп­розрач­ные свет­лые фи­гуры. Ночь сто­яла тем­ная, звез­ды све­тили не­яр­ко, но яс­ные си­лу­эты слов­но бы­ли под­све­чены спе­ци­аль­но. Хруп­кие, тон­кие, как хрус­таль­ные ба­лери­ны на­гие де­вичьи ста­ны слов­но си­яли са­ми по се­бе. Длин­ные во­лосы вол­на­ми сте­лились по сы­рому воз­ду­ху. На го­ловах – вен­ки, а за­пах трав рез­ко уси­лил­ся так, что да­же Юра за­метил.   
      Юра от­крыл рот не то вскрик­нуть, не то вы­дох­нуть, но Ота­бек за­жал ему рот жес­ткой ла­донью, об­хва­тил вто­рой за пле­чи, за­шеп­тал ед­ва слыш­но в ухо.  
      -Ти­хо, Юр, спа­лим­ся – не уй­дем.   
      Юра за­мер, ста­ра­ясь да­же ды­шать по­тише.   
      Приз­ра­ки иг­ра­ли, сме­ялись, впол­не ма­тери­аль­но ку­пались, брыз­га­лись во­дой. Смех был звон­кий, но стран­ный, стек­лянный, слов­но из зер­ка­ла, он стран­ным виб­ри­ру­ющим эхом раз­ли­вал­ся в воз­ду­хе.   
      Ве­тер по­менял­ся, рва­нул за ши­ворот, бро­сил во­лосы на ли­цо. Ота­бек ти­хо зло за­вор­чал. Приз­ра­ки обер­ну­лись, умол­кнув ра­зом.   
      -Си­ди тут, - ска­зал Ота­бек, выс­ко­чил из-за кус­та, по­шел пря­мо к озе­ру, ос­та­новил­ся у кром­ки во­ды, су­нул ру­ки в кар­ма­ны джин­сов, вы­тащил нож. Не склад­ной, ко­торый Юра уже у не­го ви­дел, дру­гой. В ко­жаных нож­нах, ко­торые Ота­бек тут же снял, с длин­ным хищ­ным клин­ком. Приз­ра­ки, дви­нув­ши­еся бы­ло в их сто­рону, за­мер­ли, рас­смат­ри­вали гос­тя.  
      -Что за­был ты здесь, кол­дун? – ска­зал од­на не­доволь­но, сло­жила бе­лые ру­ки на гру­ди. Гла­за у приз­ра­ков бы­ли зе­леные, яр­кие-яр­кие.   
      -В гос­ти за­шел, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек.   
      -Мес­тный хо­зя­ин рад не бу­дет, - ска­зала дру­гая, но без вы­зова, мяг­ко, иро­нич­но, вски­нула тон­кую бровь. И кра­сивые же они бы­ли – по­думал Юра. Но жут­кие нас­толь­ко, что да­же лю­бовать­ся ими по­луча­лось пло­хо.   
      -Мне до не­го де­ла нет. Я в его де­ла не ле­зу, - так же ров­но отоз­вался Ота­бек.   
      -Ты при­вел сю­да че­лове­ка, - зло про­шипе­ла пер­вая.   
      -Ему от вас ни­чего не на­до. Мы ухо­дим.   
      -От­дай его нам.  
      -От­дам, - сог­ла­сил­ся Ота­бек и Юра об­мер, - За все ва­ши крылья ра­зом.  
      Де­вуш­ки не­доволь­но и бес­по­кой­но зад­ви­гались, слов­но по ту­ману про­шел рез­кий по­рыв вет­ра.  
      -На что он те­бе? – спро­сила вто­рая. Ее одер­ну­ли две дру­гие сра­зу, за­шеп­та­ли что-то на ухо.   
      -Он на­ших крыль­ев не сто­ит, - не­доволь­но отоз­ва­лась пер­вая.  
      -Вер­но, - кив­нул Ота­бек, яв­но имея в ви­ду сов­сем про­тиво­полож­ное мне­ние. Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как дер­нулся уго­лок губ. За­раза ка­кая.   
      Де­вуш­ки за­мер­ли и боль­ше ни­чего не го­вори­ли. Ота­бек кив­нул, за­дер­жав под­бо­родок у гру­ди – не пок­лон, толь­ко обоз­на­чил – и по­шел об­ратно, не по­вора­чива­ясь к приз­ра­кам спи­ной. Он за­дер­жался у кус­та, про­тянул ру­ку, не от­ры­вая взгля­да от про­тив­ниц, Юра вце­пил­ся в про­тяну­тую ла­донь, пе­реб­рался Ота­беку за спи­ну. Де­вуш­ки по­дались впе­ред, впи­ва­ясь в не­го жад­ны­ми взгля­дами. Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как шку­ру прод­ра­ло мо­розом, а внут­ри сжа­лось, страх тол­кнул­ся ко­мом в гор­ло. Ота­бек и сам по­дал­ся впе­ред, за­рычал сов­сем не по-че­лове­чес­ки, в ры­ке – явс­твен­ная уг­ро­за.   
      Они бо­ком отош­ли под прик­ры­тие де­ревь­ев, и там уже, по­вер­нувшись, не сго­вари­ва­ясь, при­бави­ли ша­гу. Толь­ко отой­дя на при­лич­но рас­сто­яние, они при­тор­мо­зили пе­ревес­ти дух.   
      -Прос­ти, - по­ка­ял­ся Ота­бек, - моя ви­на. Я не пре­дус­мотрел, что они мо­гут вы­лез­ти.   
      -Это кто или что во­об­ще та­кое бы­ло?  
      -Ру­сал­ки. Бе­реги­ни. Мав­ки. Вы­бирай то наз­ва­ние, ко­торое нра­вит­ся.   
      -А это раз­ве не раз­ные су­щес­тва? – уди­вил­ся Юра.  
      -Бо­лее-ме­нее. Но они час­то пе­реби­ра­ют обя­зан­ности друг дру­га. Зем­лю, нап­ри­мер, бла­гос­ло­вить мо­гут и ру­сал­ки и мав­ки, и по­луден­ни­цы, ко­торые во­об­ще вро­де зной­ных де­монов.   
      -Хре­на­ааа, - про­тянул Юра.   
      -Это как с ма­гами. Кто-то га­да­ет толь­ко на кар­тах, кто-то толь­ко на ру­нах, а кто-то на всем сра­зу, да­же на птичь­их кос­тях. Кто-то при­зыва­ет гро­зы, кто-то про­гоня­ет, а кто-то де­ла­ет и то, и дру­гое. У ду­хов то­же есть лич­ности.   
      Юра ог­ля­нул­ся. За ни­ми ник­то не шел.   
      -А час­то они во­об­ще на мир вли­яют?  
      -Пос­то­ян­но, Юр.   
      Юра мор­гнул.  
      -В смыс­ле, во­об­ще пос­то­ян­но?  
      Ота­бек кив­нул.  
      -Лю­ди мно­го не ви­дят и не за­меча­ют.   
      А он по­казал. Вы­тащил из при­выч­но­го ус­той­чи­вого ми­ра, ра­зор­вал клы­ками и ког­тя­ми все при­выч­ные пред­став­ле­ния о нем. Юра чувс­тво­вал се­бя как в бур­ном штор­мном мо­ре на ут­лой лод­ке. Вот толь­ко лод­ка не пе­ревер­нётся, по­тому что сни­зу, под вол­на­ми ее под­держи­ва­ет ши­рокая спи­на зве­ря, дав­но при­выч­но­го и к вол­нам, и к штор­мам и ко все­му мо­рю ра­зом. Вся­кому: спо­кой­но­му, бур­но­му, зло­му и лас­ко­вому.   
      Юра прис­тро­ил ла­дони на го­рячих бо­ках, Ота­бек тут же об­хва­тил паль­ца­ми его лок­ти.   
      -Слу­шай, а мож­но их как-то, ну, за­доб­рить? – спро­сил Юра.  
      -Мож­но, - кив­нул Ота­бек, - да­же нуж­но, на­вер­ное. На­до бу­дет по­думать.   
      Он по­тянул Юру за со­бой.  
      -Пош­ли, я еще не все те­бе по­казал.  
      Ота­бек скрыл­ся из ви­ду, по­казал­ся уже в волчь­ем об­ли­ке, приг­нулся, что­бы Юре бы­ло удоб­но на не­го за­лезть. Юра фыр­кнул.  
      -А мо­жет пол­ностью ля­жешь? Не­удоб­но же.   
      Ота­бек пос­мотрел вы­рази­тель­но, вздох­нул и лег. Юра усел­ся у не­го на спи­не, сжал ко­леня­ми бо­ка и волк под­нялся. Юру кач­ну­ло, он поч­ти уле­тел ку­барем че­рез волчью го­лову, су­мел удер­жать­ся, толь­ко но­сом стук­нулся о мох­на­тый лоб.  
      -Бля, - руг­нулся Юра, по­тирая ушиб­ленное мес­то. Кро­ви вро­де не бы­ло. Ота­бек ог­ля­нул­ся, Юра кив­нул, - Те­перь по­нял.   
      Ота­бек фыр­кнул, мот­нул го­ловой и трус­цой нап­ра­вил­ся прочь от озе­ра.   
      Воп­ре­ки ожи­данию, они не пош­ли в сто­рону го­рода, на­обо­рот – за­ходи­ли все даль­ше. Пос­ре­ди лис­твен­ных на­чали встре­чать­ся хвой­ные: боль­ше ста­ло елей, со­сен. Ча­ще по­пада­лись бе­резы, свет­лые ство­лы ко­торых неп­ри­ят­но на­поми­нали ру­салок на озе­ре.   
      Ота­бек вы­шел на свет­лую прос­торную по­ляну, ко­торая на­чина­лась как-то сра­зу, ра­зом, без пе­рехо­да. Вот три бе­резы, рос­шие из од­но­го кор­ня, а вот уже по­ляна, пок­ры­тая низ­кой жес­ткой тра­вой и за­рос­ля­ми гор­ца. А еще – бе­лыми мел­ки­ми звез­да­ми от края до края, слов­но не­бо вне­зап­но от­ра­зилось в иде­аль­но ров­ном зер­ка­ле. Толь­ко от­те­нок не ис­си­ня-чер­ный, а тем­но-зе­леный, слов­но раз­ли­ли зе­леные чер­ни­ла.   
      Юра спус­тился сам, не до­жида­ясь, по­ка Ота­бек приг­нется. Го­рец пу­тал но­ги стеб­ля­ми, скра­дывал ша­ги. Юра шел ос­то­рож­но: тра­ва пря­тала круп­ные бу­лыж­ни­ки стран­ной фор­мы, уви­вала стеб­ля­ми ук­ры­вала мел­ки­ми бе­лыми цве­тами, соб­ранные горстью. Ота­бек в че­лове­чес­ком об­ли­ке про­шел к дру­гому краю по­ляны, отод­ви­нул вет­ки ка­кого-то кус­та, об­на­жив пок­ры­тую мхом и ли­шай­ни­ком сте­ну.  
      -Тут кто-то жил? - спро­сил Юра  
      -Ког­да-то очень дав­но, - отоз­вался Ота­бек, - я не умею го­ворить с мер­твы­ми. Мож­но бы­ло бы спро­сить.   
      -Толь­ко этот дом уце­лел?  
      Ота­бек ут­верди­тель­но про­мычал, мах­нул ру­кой даль­ше.  
      -Там по­ляны по­мень­ше. До­ма де­ревян­ные бы­ли, за­рос­ло быс­трее.  
      -По­луча­ет­ся, что го­род из­на­чаль­но был здесь? А по­том пе­ренес­ся даль­ше?  
      -По­хоже на то.   
      -Жаль, не по­нят­но, по­чему.  
      Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами.  
      -Ва­ри­ан­тов мо­жет быть мно­жес­тво. Ес­ли там зем­ля бы­ла луч­ше, ес­ли го­род был раз­ру­шен, ес­ли бы­ло ка­кое-то бедс­твие, вро­де мо­ра, го­лода или еще че­го.   
      Ота­бек про­вел ла­донью по ко­ре де­рева ря­дом с до­мом. Юра по­дошел бли­же, рас­познал в нем гру­шу.  
      -И цве­ты от­ту­да же, по­луча­ет­ся. У нас та­кие рас­тут толь­ко на гряд­ках, и то...  
      Ота­бек глу­боко вдох­нул, прик­рыв гла­за.  
      -Это мес­то нра­вит­ся мес­тным. Там, даль­ше, да­же ви­ног­рад есть.   
      Юра вски­нул бро­ви, но по­том нах­му­рил­ся.  
      -Бек, так что, все вре­мя бы­ло? И ру­сал­ки эти, и го­род, ко­торый кто-то сох­ра­нил? И так всег­да и вез­де и мы это­го не зна­ем и не ви­дим?  
      Ота­бек не от­ве­тил, зап­ро­кинул го­лову, на­ходя взгля­дом соз­вездия.  
      -Те­перь ты зна­ешь и ви­дишь, - на­конец от­ве­тил он.   
      Юра заж­му­рил­ся, зас­ме­ял­ся су­хим гор­лом. От это­го поч­ти боль­но. Мир не дол­жен был быть та­ким, в нем не дол­жно бы­ло быть так мно­го не­понят­но­го, пу­га­юще­го, вол­шебно­го, страш­но­го... та­кого. И в этом всем не­понят­ном и пу­га­ющем не дол­жно бы­ло быть так у­ют­но. Это бы­ло по­хоже на путь, ко­торый пре­одо­лева­ешь с за­вязан­ны­ми гла­зами, а те­бя ве­дут за ру­ку, ука­зывая, где пе­рес­ту­пить и обой­ти пре­пятс­твие. Ис­пы­тание на до­верие.   
      Юра по­дошел к Ота­беку, об­нял сам, ут­кнул­ся лбом в пле­чо. По­мед­лив, Ота­бек об­нял его в от­вет.   
      -На бо­лота не пой­дем. Там жи­тели весь­ма рев­ни­вы к чу­жакам, - ска­зал.  
      -Хер с ни­ми, с бо­лота­ми, - глу­хо отоз­вался Юра, ткнул­ся но­сом в шею. Ота­бек хмык­нул, заб­рался ру­ками под кур­тку, очер­тил паль­ца­ми ло­пат­ку сквозь ткань фут­болки, - да­вай до­мой, - поп­ро­сил Юра. Чувс­тва би­лись в го­лове, в гру­ди, сжи­мали же­лудок. Это бы­ло стран­но, неп­ри­выч­но, Юра не знал, как ре­аги­ровать, что де­лать с ни­ми. Рань­ше та­кого не бы­ло. Рань­ше мир был прост и по­нятен. А сто­ило по­явить­ся од­но­му не­уго­мон­но­му обо­рот­ню и все, прип­лы­ли. Хо­телось орать и ма­терить­ся. А смысл?  
      Ота­бек сжал Юру чуть силь­нее и тут же отс­тра­нил­ся. Юра от­пустил его, от­вернул­ся, да­вая сме­нить об­лик. Волк по­дошел, тро­нул мок­рым но­сом ще­ку. Юра раз­вернул­ся, вце­пил­ся в шерсть, вско­чил, заб­рался зве­рю на спи­ну. По­лучи­лось уве­рен­нее, чем бы­ло. То­го, гля­дишь и про­фи ста­нет. На ло­шадях уже про­ще бу­дет.   
      До­рогу до­мой Юра от­сле­живал на ав­то­мате, за­поми­ная ори­ен­ти­ры. Вдруг при­годит­ся. Да и прос­то на озе­ро схо­дить то­же ин­те­рес­но бу­дет, ле­том там, нап­ри­мер, ис­ку­пать­ся. Прав­да, сто­ит ли, раз там жи­вут та­кие вот нед­ру­желюб­ные ру­сал­ки?  
      Еще од­на ле­ген­да ока­залась чис­тей­шей прав­дой.   
      Юра нах­му­рил­ся.  
      Ско­рее бы ра­зоб­рать­ся в про­ис­хо­дящем. 


	12. Chapter 12

      Юра рух­нул в тра­ву с ма­тер­ным вскри­ком. Ота­бек скло­нил­ся, вски­нул бро­ви.  
      - Я нор­маль­но, - бур­кнул Юра, под­нялся, ста­ра­ясь не силь­но ши­петь. Ушиб­ленные пол­ча­са на­зад реб­ра та­кого на­силия над со­бой не оце­нили и те­перь на­поми­нали о се­бе при каж­дом не­удач­ном по­воро­те.   
      Ота­бек обе­щания вы­пол­ня­ет. Он ста­биль­но вы­тас­ки­вал Юру в лес и там го­нял до седь­мо­го по­та. Уби­вал на это все сво­бод­ное вре­мя, без ос­татка пос­вя­щая его Юре. Тре­вож­но хму­рил­ся, ког­да он за­раба­тывал оче­ред­ной си­няк, но не жа­лел. Учил бить, ук­ло­нять­ся, го­нял, зас­тавляя на­раба­тывать вы­нос­ли­вость и хоть ка­кие-то мыш­цы. Сам от­жи­мал­ся, ка­чал пресс ря­дом, де­лал то же, что и Юра, до упо­ра, по­ка тот не вы­дыхал­ся сов­сем. По­ка что у Юры прос­то бо­лело все. До ре­зуль­та­та еще как до Ал­ма­ты пол­зком, а ес­ли бы Ота­бек не со­из­ме­рял си­лы, од­ним бе­лоб­ры­сым жму­риком в ле­су ста­ло бы боль­ше. Юра поп­ро­сил как-то по­казать си­лу на пол­ную. Ота­бек сло­мал дуб в об­хват и по­том с ка­ким-то стран­ным ин­те­ресом наб­лю­дал, как за­жива­ют сса­дины и ца­рапи­ны на ла­донях.   
      Ота­бек чуть от­во­дит ле­вую но­гу на­зад, под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки, ок­ругля­ет спи­ну. Юра за­липа­ет на та­кое прос­тое дви­жение, он поч­ти ви­дит, как рас­хо­дят­ся крылья ло­паток и под ко­жей пе­река­тыва­ют­ся ли­тые мыш­цы.   
      Юра сгла­тыва­ет, ста­новит­ся в стой­ку, от­го­няя лиш­ние мыс­ли. Сов­сем лиш­ние, ко­торые, тем не ме­нее, по­яв­ля­лись все ча­ще.   
      За­дача – про­ще не­куда. Все­го-то по­пасть по го­лове, как по глав­ной ми­шени и не под­ста­вить свою. В средс­твах ог­ра­ниче­ния не бы­ло. Ота­бек был сам по се­бе од­ним сплош­ным ог­ра­ниче­ни­ем. Быс­трее, силь­нее, опыт­нее. Юра ста­рал­ся стро­го дер­жать дис­танцию пос­ле каж­до­го уда­ра, по­тому что из зах­ва­та выб­рать­ся шан­сов бы­ло ма­лова­то, да­же при по­казан­ных при­емах. Ота­бек, ко­неч­но, под­да­вал­ся. Но это бы­ло не то.  
      Юра про­бил "дво­еч­ку", ото­шел на шаг, оце­нил стой­ку про­тив­ни­ка, поп­ро­бовал с бо­ковым. Ота­бек от­бил удар, про­бил сам, так как в дра­ке... в ап­ре­ле, ка­жет­ся - с лок­тя. Юра ед­ва увер­нулся - удар маз­нул по гру­ди - и тут же уда­рил в за­тылок. Ота­бек ныр­нул, ото­шел на па­ру ша­гов, раз­вернув­шись в про­цес­се, ки­нул­ся на Юру. Что де­лать? Юра пы­тал­ся спо­кой­ной и быс­тро оце­нить си­ту­ацию, мозг прос­чи­тывал ва­ри­ан­ты. Ук­ло­нить­ся не по­лучит­ся, про­бить - мож­но, но Ота­бек сне­сет его мас­сой. Вот дрянь!  
      Ота­бек вле­тел в не­го не с уда­ром - об­хва­тил ру­ками, при­жав к се­бе, слов­но но­ровя пе­рело­мить по­полам, при­под­нял над зем­лей. Юра за­рычал, пы­та­ясь выс­во­бодить­ся из мед­вежь­ей хват­ки. Ру­ки ока­зались при­жаты к ту­лови­щу. Как там на­до бы­ло?  
      Шаг пер­вый - не дать се­бя под­нять и бро­сить.  
      Юра об­хва­тил Ота­бека но­гами за та­лию, сце­пил нак­репко.  
      Шаг вто­рой - ос­во­бодить хо­тя бы ру­ки.   
      Юра на рыв­ке выд­рал ру­ки на­верх, рас­прям­ля­ясь всей спи­ной.   
      Шаг тре­тий - выр­вать­ся.   
      Юра, не ду­мая, об­ру­шил ку­лак на ма­куш­ку, в пос­ледний мо­мент ус­пев ис­пу­гать­ся. Но Ота­бек дер­нул го­ловой в сто­рону и удар при­шел­ся на пле­чо. Хват­ка тут же ос­лабла.  
      -Хо­рошо.  
      Юра вы­дох­нул, по­мор­щился: ушиб­ленные реб­ра толь­ко сей­час да­ли о се­бе знать сно­ва, отоз­ва­лись болью. Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся, про­вел ла­донью Юре по бо­ку, пог­ла­дил лег­ко, удер­жи­вая то­го од­ной ру­кой. Юра поч­ти за­видо­вал. Силь­ный. Ему в жиз­ни та­ким не стать. Ну и лад­но. У не­го, за­то, оба­яния боль­ше. Или еще че­го-ни­будь.   
      Юра дер­нулся. До не­го толь­ко сей­час дош­ло, что по­за бы­ла нес­коль­ко двус­мыслен­ной. Веч­ная проб­ле­ма: тре­ниров­ки под­ра­зуме­вали кон­такт. Фи­зичес­кий. Близ­кий. Как сей­час. И Юра не хо­тел приз­на­вать­ся да­же се­бе, но ему все силь­нее сно­сило кры­шу от это­го. И страш­но бы­ло то­же. Хо­телось ка­сать­ся ча­ще, быть бли­же, нас­толь­ко, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно. По­ка Ота­бек дер­жал ка­кое-то по­добие дис­танции, это мож­но бы­ло за­давить на кор­ню, пе­режить и вы­дох­нуть, ког­да Ота­бек ис­че­зал из по­ля зре­ния. Но не в та­ких вот си­ту­аци­ях.   
      Ота­бек от­пускать не со­бирал­ся, толь­ко пос­мотрел на Юру, слов­но ожег тем­ным взгля­дом и по­тянул­ся, ткнул­ся но­сом меж­ду ше­ей и пле­чом, шум­но вдох­нул. Юру дер­ну­ло, по спи­не и бо­кам прош­лись му­раш­ки, внут­ри за­ныло, ру­ки са­ми со­бой вце­пились в силь­ные пле­чи, впи­лись паль­ца­ми, как ког­тя­ми. Юра дер­нулся, ког­да шеи кос­ну­лось го­рячее и влаж­ное. Ота­бек про­шел­ся язы­ком по шее еще раз, за­пус­тил ла­донь под фут­болку. Юра за­дер­гался, за­шипел.  
      - Пус­ти! - хо­тел вскрик­нуть, по­лучи­лось сдав­ленно про­сипеть.   
      Ота­бек пос­лу­шал­ся, пос­та­вил Юру на зем­лю, отор­вавшись яв­но с тру­дом, ото­шел на шаг.   
      - Прос­ти, - мот­нул он го­ловой.  
      Юру пот­ря­хива­ло. И ведь на­до что-то ска­зать. Юра не был уве­рен, что Ота­бек по­нял его пра­виль­но.  
      - Нор­маль­но все. Толь­ко... не так быс­тро, - ска­зал он, тща­тель­но ста­ра­ясь не пря­тать гла­за.   
      Взгляд Ота­бека был не­чита­емым. Он нер­вно взъ­еро­шил во­лосы, свел бро­ви.  
      - С зах­ва­тами по­ка пов­ре­меним, - вы­дал на­конец, ста­ратель­но удер­жи­вая ров­ный тон. Юра сог­ласно хмык­нул.  
      В не­лов­ком мол­ча­нии тре­ниров­ка про­дол­жи­лась, но Юра боль­ше был за­нят собс­твен­ны­ми мыс­ля­ми, чем от­ра­бот­кой уда­ров. Он знал, чем за­кон­чится эта об­щая для них обо­их не­лов­кость: сна­чала они па­ру ча­сов бу­дут де­лать вид, что ни­чего не про­ис­хо­дит, ни­чего не бы­ло, и во­об­ще они все­го лишь друзья, а по­том все пой­дет по-ста­рому. Толь­ко друзья… Юра не знал, как это тол­ком наз­вать. На дру­зей они точ­но не тя­нули. По­мимо это­го они ни в чем друг дру­гу не кля­лись, ни­чего не обе­щали и друж­но из­бе­гали раз­го­вора на эту те­му. Юра не знал, че­го бо­ял­ся Ота­бек. Да и че­го бо­ял­ся сам – то­же не силь­но по­нимал. Знал толь­ко, что ес­ли Ота­бек вне­зап­но из его жиз­ни ис­чезнет, вер­нуть­ся об­ратно в свою у­ют­ную скор­лу­пу, в ко­торой он бла­жен­но про­жил шес­тнад­цать лет, бу­дет край­не проб­ле­матич­но, ес­ли во­об­ще воз­можно.   
      За­меч­тавшись, Юра сло­вил бо­ковой и с ма­тер­ным вскри­ком уле­тел в кус­ты. Ота­бек рва­нул сле­дом, по­мог выб­рать­ся.  
      - Жи­вой?  
      - Ка­жет­ся, - про­вор­чал Юра, по­тирая ухо. В го­лове зве­нело, в гла­зах дво­илось. Удар был не осо­бо силь­ный, за­то точ­ный.   
      - Тре­ниров­ка на се­год­ня за­кон­че­на, - уг­рю­мо кон­ста­тиро­вал Ота­бек, уса­живая Юру на ду­бовую ко­лоду на краю об­лю­бован­ной по­ляны. Брев­но Ота­бек от­ку­да-то при­тащил, как толь­ко они на­чали тре­ниров­ки, и ус­тро­ил в нем ми­ни-склад тре­ниро­воч­но­го обо­рудо­вания. Юра по­доз­ре­вал, что по­мимо ин­вента­ря для тре­ниро­вок там мож­но най­ти еще мно­го че­го ин­те­рес­но­го, но доб­рать­ся до ко­лоды в от­сутс­твие Ота­бека по­ка не уда­валось.   
      Ота­бек си­дел на кор­точках, всмат­ри­вал­ся в ли­цо Юры, дер­жал за лок­ти, креп­ко. Юра по­тер­ся пос­тра­дав­шим ухом о пле­чо.   
      - Я нор­маль­но, - он вски­нул под­бо­родок. На ум приш­ла идея, как от­влечь Ота­бека от слиш­ком прис­таль­ной оцен­ки его сос­то­яния, - слу­шай, ты го­ворил, что нюх от от­ца дос­тался. Твой отец – то­же обо­ротень, вер­но?  
      Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся кра­ем губ. Не­весе­ло так.  
      - Да, - он усел­ся на тра­ву, от­ки­нул­ся на ко­лоду, зап­ро­кинул го­лову, за­дум­чи­во рас­смат­ри­вая кро­ны де­ревь­ев, - кро­ме не­го у нас в ро­ду обо­рот­ней боль­ше нет. Бы­ли, но дав­но.   
      - Так, по­луча­ет­ся, что это пе­реда­ет­ся по нас­ледс­тву? Пер­во­му сы­ну… от­то­го и аму­лет вы­да­ют стар­ше­му сы­ну, да? Ти­па, си­ла пе­рехо­дит по кро­ви.  
      - Юра, стой, по­дож­ди, не час­ти, - Ота­бек мах­нул ла­доня­ми пе­ред ли­цом Юры, - во-пер­вых, кровь не про­сыпа­ет­ся обя­затель­но нап­ря­мую. В смыс­ле, это не пе­рехо­дит от от­ца к сы­ну. Кровь мо­жет прос­нуть­ся да­же в ком-то, кто ни­ког­да не имел обо­рот­ней в ро­ду. Хоть и го­ворят, что это свя­зано с род­ней и все та­кое, но фак­ты ри­су­ют иную кар­ти­ну.   
      Юра за­думал­ся. Ота­бек не ме­шал, ждал вер­дикта. Юра по­нял уже, что то­му нра­вилось слу­шать его пред­по­ложе­ния и до­гад­ки. На­вер­ное, Ота­беку бы­ло страш­но лег­ко. В кои-то ве­ки не на­до скры­вать­ся, мож­но от­кры­то и от­кро­вен­но по­гово­рить с кем-то, вы­гово­рить­ся, из­лить ду­шу. Юра был рад, что ему лег­че.   
      - А за­чем врать?  
      Ота­бек по­иг­рал жел­ва­ками на ску­лах, вып­лю­нул през­ри­тель­но:  
      - По­лити­ка.  
      - Яс­но, - кив­нул Юра. На са­мом де­ле, не осо­бо, но по­думать мож­но и по­том. Яс­но, что Ота­бек об этом го­ворить не хо­чет.  
      - Во-вто­рых, аму­лет не име­ет ни­како­го от­но­шения ко вто­рой шку­ре.   
      Юра кив­нул. По­нял, мол.  
      - А он то­же в вол­ка обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся?  
      Ота­бек кив­нул.   
      - Блин, от­ку­да вы в сте­пи та­кие здо­ровые-то? – по­дивил­ся Юра, - Вро­де же лес­ные зве­ри боль­ше.   
      Ота­бек ме­ня­ет­ся в ли­це, улы­ба­ет­ся од­ни­ми гла­зами.  
      - Я один та­кой. Отец вдвое мень­ше.  
      - Ого, - Юра при­кинул раз­ме­ры, прис­вис­тнул, - ни­чего се­бе, ты вы­махал.  
      - Кор­ми­ли хо­рошо, - улыб­нулся Ота­бек.   
      Кор­ми­ли хо­рошо. А вот ес­ли мед­ве­ди там ка­кие-ни­будь, и то­же здо­ровые как пиз­дец? Или го­лубь раз­ме­ром с ор­ла? Кош­мар! А кро­коди­лы ес­ли, то во­об­ще как ди­нозав­ры.   
      Зве­ри раз­ные… ведь на­чина­лось же с че­го-то. Кто-то ког­да-то впер­вые об­ра­тил­ся. Как это про­изош­ло? Как его встре­тили? Как вос­при­няли? Как он по­нял, что про­изош­ло? Что с ним ста­ло по­том? Сколь­ко воп­ро­сов. И ник­то ни­ког­да не по­лучит на них от­ве­ты. Хо­тя, учи­тывая вся­кие ма­гичес­кие штуч­ки, мо­жет стать­ся, что от­ве­ты из­вес­тны, толь­ко Юра не в кур­се. Как обыч­но.   
      Юра пред­ста­вил, как древ­ние жре­цы, дру­иды и вол­хвы, пок­ло­няв­ши­еся язы­чес­ким бо­гам, ме­няли шку­ры, ухо­дили к зве­рям и воз­вра­щались от них с чем-то, что бы­ло лю­дям не­понят­но, не­яс­но. Как об­ра­щались в вол­ков ин­дей­ские ша­маны, об­ща­лись с Ве­ликим ду­хом, бе­гали в ста­ях. Или как сте­пен­ные и гор­дые жре­цы где-ни­будь в Древ­нем сво­ем Егип­те об­ра­щались в кро­коди­лов, плы­ли по Ни­лу, в ком­па­нии та­ких же зве­рюг. И пе­ред ни­ми, на­вер­ное, пок­ло­нялись, так же, как пе­ред бо­гами. В го­рах дол­жен был быть хоть один гор­ный ко­зел. И снеж­ный барс. Обя­затель­но. Ухо­дящий в сне­га и ме­тели вы­соко­горья, ти­хо сме­ющий­ся с лю­дей, ищу­щих й­ети. На­вер­ня­ка же ма­ги лю­били под­шу­тить над прос­ты­ми смер­тны­ми и слу­хи об этом са­мом й­ети пус­ти­ли са­ми.   
      И вол­ки, бе­гущие по степ­ной тра­ве в по­яс. Сте­лющи­еся в ярос­тном га­лопе те­ни, а им где-то свер­ху от­ве­ча­ют друзья, раз­ме­няв­шие че­лове­чес­кие ру­ки на крылья степ­ных ор­лов, и сол­нце си­яет прон­зи­тель­но, гре­ет пыль и су­хую тра­ву, бро­са­ет то­паза­ми от­блес­ки в зве­риные гла­за…  
      Ота­бек про­водит ла­донью по ко­лену.   
      - Пош­ли. Ско­ро стем­не­ет. Ни­колай Де­нисо­вич бу­дет бес­по­ко­ить­ся.   
      Юра ки­ва­ет, под­ни­ма­ет­ся тя­жело: неп­ри­выч­ное к наг­рузкам те­ло все еще ка­жет­ся ват­ным пос­ле тре­ниро­вок, но сей­час уже лег­че. Пос­ле пер­вой Юра, ка­залось, ра­зучил­ся хо­дить. Мыш­цы во­об­ще от­ка­зыва­лись ра­ботать, ка­залось, что кос­ти рез­ко ста­ли тя­желее на де­сяток ки­лог­рамм, а бо­лело все, да­же пят­ки и уши.   
      Вер­ну­лись толь­ко к за­кату. Дед встре­тил их на по­роге воп­ро­сом, бу­дут ли они ужи­нать. Юра ак­тивно по­кивал, об­ли­зыва­ясь с за­пахов, до­носив­шихся с кух­ни. Ота­бек по­мял­ся, но веж­ли­вость про­дер­жа­лась не­дол­го и быс­тро сда­лась под на­пором го­лода. Юра толь­ко по­хихи­кал: у Ота­бека обо­няние бы­ло ку­да силь­нее, и за­пах он на­вер­ня­ка уню­хал еще за две ули­цы от­сю­да.   
      По­ка дед за­кан­чи­вал с ужи­ном и нак­ры­вал на стол, Юра ута­щил Ота­бека в ком­на­ту. В ком­на­те он ус­та­ло упал на кро­вать. На­до от­пра­вить Ота­бека в душ, ус­петь вы­мыть­ся са­мому. Сей­час, толь­ко по­сидит нем­но­го.   
      Ка­кие-то бур­ные вре­мена пош­ли. Ес­ли рань­ше Юре ка­залось, буд­то он жи­вет в ка­ком-то тя­гучем лип­ком ки­селе бес­ко­неч­но оди­нако­вых дней, ко­торые от­ли­чались толь­ко чис­лом в ка­лен­да­ре, то те­перь ка­залось, буд­то он про­жил еще од­ну жизнь шес­тнад­цать лет за ме­сяц. Ота­бек смот­рит ви­нова­то. При­думал, на­вер­ное, что-то. С не­го ста­нет­ся же все взва­лить на свою со­весть. По­тому что стар­ше, по­тому что обо­рот­ни ка­ким-то хе­ром в от­ве­те за всю ту по­тус­то­рон­нюю хрень, в ко­торую так или ина­че ока­зыва­ют­ся втя­нуты прос­тые смер­тные. На­до бы еще расс­про­сить, с хе­ра ли та­кая од­носто­рон­няя от­ветс­твен­ность. Юра-то и сам вля­пал­ся по сво­ей во­ле. Шанс сос­ко­чить был, но он его про­иг­но­риро­вал нап­рочь. А ви­новат, по ло­гике Ота­бека, он сам. Стран­но.   
      Ота­бек под­хо­дит вплот­ную, лег­ко ка­са­ет­ся под­бо­род­ка, ве­дет паль­ца­ми по краю че­люс­ти к уху. Юра нас­то­ражи­ва­ет­ся, нап­ру­жини­ва­ет­ся, га­дая, что Ота­бек сде­ла­ет. Тот ка­са­ет­ся уха, уби­ра­ет с глаз чел­ку, зап­равляя пря­ди за ухо. Юра по тем­но­му, че­рес­чур вни­матель­но­му взгля­ду по­нима­ет, что бу­дет даль­ше и ко­сит­ся на дверь, ма­шиналь­но об­ли­зывая су­хие гу­бы.  
      - Дед на кух­не, - го­ворит ше­потом. Ота­бек ки­ва­ет.  
      - Я пом­ню, - го­ворит и нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, за­тяги­ва­ет в по­целуй сра­зу. Длин­ный, тя­гучий. Юра тя­нет­ся навс­тре­чу, вцеп­ля­ет­ся в пле­чо и за­тылок, что­бы Ота­бек га­ран­ти­рова­но не отс­тра­нил­ся слиш­ком ско­ро. Хо­чет­ся при­жать­ся вплот­ную, хо­чет­ся, что­бы это прод­ли­лось по­доль­ше. Ота­бек отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, уты­ка­ет­ся но­сом в ви­сок, об­хва­тыва­ет паль­ца­ми юри­но за­пястье. Тяж­ко взды­ха­ет че­му-то и це­лу­ет у уха.  
      -Все бу­дет хо­рошо, - го­ворит он и Юра нас­то­ражи­ва­ет­ся. К че­му это? Что за вне­зап­ные приз­на­ния? Зная ха­рак­тер Ота­бека, Юра уже ни­чего хо­роше­го от та­ких вне­зап­ностей не ждал. Прос­то так, на вся­кий слу­чай.  
      - Ты это че­го? – спра­шива­ет Юра. Ота­бек не от­ве­ча­ет, и он бе­рет его ли­цо в ла­дони, заг­ля­дыва­ет в гла­за, не поз­во­ляя спря­тать взгляд.   
      - Ни­чего, - по­жима­ет пе­чами Ота­бек. Вы­ходит не­убе­дитель­но. Он сво­дит бро­ви и тут же до­бав­ля­ет, сов­сем не к мес­ту, - Те­бя ник­то не тро­нет. Ник­то. Что бы ни слу­чилось.   
      Ну, яс­но, опять он по кру­гу од­но и то же го­ня­ет.   
      Юра чувс­тву­ет эту не­яс­ную тре­вогу с са­мого на­чала зна­комс­тва. Но тог­да она пря­талась, ее поч­ти не бы­ло за те­нями, ко­торые тя­нулись от­ку­да-то сов­сем да­леко. А сей­час она нитью пе­ретя­гива­ет гор­ло им обо­им. Ота­бек ус­та­ет. И Юра не зна­ет, чем по­мочь, что сде­лать: Ота­бек от­ка­зыва­ет­ся го­ворить сов­сем все. Он чес­тно от­ве­ча­ет на воп­ро­сы об обо­рот­нях, ма­гии, том, вто­ром сре­зе ми­ра, ко­торый Юра по­ка не ви­дит и не по­нима­ет. Но собс­твен­ные мыс­ли и пред­по­ложе­ния не рас­ска­зыва­ет ни­ког­да, лишь иног­да про­гова­рива­ет­ся, и ос­та­ет­ся стро­ить пред­по­ложе­ния на этих кро­хах.   
      Но Юра зна­ет, что ед­ва ли не боль­ше все­го на све­те Ота­бек бо­ит­ся, что с Юрой что-то слу­чит­ся по ви­не са­мого Ота­бека. Юра зна­ет, что этот пос­то­ян­ный страх въ­ел­ся уже под­корку и не про­гоня­ет­ся ни­какой ло­гикой. Зна­ет, по­тому что чувс­тву­ет то же са­мое. Сто­ит вспом­нить собс­твен­ные ру­ки в кро­ви по ло­коть и страш­ные ра­ны, как к гор­лу под­ка­тыва­ет ком­ком ужа­са, про­тив­но но­ет и жжет где-то под реб­ра­ми. Юра по­нимал, что Ота­бека труд­но убить. Но это по­нима­ние спа­сало ма­ло – страш­но бы­ло по-преж­не­му.   
      Ота­бек са­дит­ся ря­дом, об­хва­тыва­ет Юру за та­лию, ус­тра­ива­ет го­лову у не­го на пле­че и прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за. Юра фыр­ка­ет, чувс­твуя, как рас­слаб­ля­ют­ся де­ревян­ные мыш­цы. Все бу­дет хо­рошо. Ес­ли Ота­бек го­ворит что-то, то ему мож­но ве­рить. 

***

  
      Ни­ти, ни­ти, шелк, хло­пок, си­тец, мяг­кая ва­та.   
      Ру­ки мель­ка­ют, быс­трые паль­цы пе­реби­ра­ют пря­жу, тя­нут нить, спле­та­ют с дру­гими. Раз-раз и по­лот­но, бе­лое, как сне­га гор­ных ме­телей.   
      Бу­ран за­мета­ет сне­гом уши, жа­лит в са­мую ду­шу, внутрь, хо­чет вы­моро­зить сер­дце и плоть до кос­тей, прев­ра­тить в ле­дяное на­поми­нание, нас­коль­ко опас­ны го­ры.  
      А он шь­ет, пря­дет, ткет, и нет де­ла ему до мо­розов и вь­юги. Он взды­ма­ет ру­ки, наб­ра­сывая бе­лос­нежную ву­аль на го­ры. Мяг­че пу­ха, бе­лее сне­га, и хо­лод­нее са­мой хо­лод­ной зи­мы, она ук­ры­ва­ет ка­менис­тые скло­ны, об­во­лаки­ва­ет се­рые кам­ни и пи­ки.   
      Бу­ря за­тиха­ет.   
      Ир­бис сте­лет­ся над снеж­ны­ми дю­нами, выб­ра­сывая мощ­ные ла­пы, сби­вая хвос­том снеж­ные бар­ха­ны. Ког­ти спря­таны, что­бы не под­рать но­вую одеж­ку древ­ним го­рам. Кам­ни, вы­ныр­нувшие из сне­га, ко­лют по­душеч­ки, пы­та­ют­ся за­бить­ся меж паль­цев.  
      Тихххххо.  
      Не­бо су­рово сво­дит ту­чи, сы­пет ле­ниво сне­гом.   
      Тихххххо.  
      Вет­ра при­тиха­ют, ис­пу­гав­шись ос­ка­лен­ных клы­ков и ос­трых ког­тей.  
      Тихххххо.  
      Боль­шой зверь ла­пой приг­ла­жива­ет кру­той склон, на­пева­ет ко­лыбель­ную го­рам, чтоб не стря­хива­ли тя­желую шаль, не ды­били цу­нами ла­вин.   
      Тихххххо.

***

  
      Юра про­сыпа­ет­ся от то­го, что за­мерз. А еще от­то­го, что Мусь­ка топ­чется по по­душ­ке, пе­ри­оди­чес­ки нас­ту­пая ему на ли­цо, и ур­чит как трак­тор. Юра ру­га­ет­ся, стас­ки­ва­ет зве­рюгу с пос­те­ли, выб­ра­сыва­ет в ко­ридор. Мусь­ка де­рет дверь, мя­ука­ет, но, по­няв, что пус­кать об­ратно ее не со­бира­ют­ся, ути­ха­ет.  
      - Не­уго­мон­ное жи­вот­ное, - бур­чит Юра, на­шари­вая на тум­бочке те­лефон. Свет эк­ра­на бь­ет по гла­зам, ос­лепляя на миг. Вре­мени – два ча­са но­чи. Юра ма­терит­ся и ны­ря­ет под оде­яло. Все зве­ри, как зве­ри, а у не­го – люб­ве­обиль­ное чу­дови­ще, ко­торое ночью не да­ет спать, по­тому что хо­чет лас­ки, пог­ла­жива­ний и плю­ет на то, что хо­зя­ин спит не дня­ми, а по но­чам. Кош­мар хо­дячий.   
      Юра не сра­зу зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за. Ночь ти­хая, но ему ме­рещит­ся за­выва­ние вет­ра и мяг­кий снег на ла­донях.  
      В сон он про­вали­ва­ет­ся сра­зу, сто­ило толь­ко зак­рыть гла­за. 

***

  
      Зо­лото, си­няя эмаль, бе­лиз­на, слов­но перья свя­щен­ных иби­сов.   
      Жрец сто­ит у во­ды, лю­ди тол­пятся по­одаль. Им страш­но: кро­коди­лы пла­вучи­ми брев­на­ми за­поло­нили ре­ку, ра­зева­ли жад­ные пас­ти.  
      Спус­тя миг еще од­ной реп­ти­ли­ей ста­новит­ся боль­ше, ре­ка вол­ну­ет­ся, бь­ет вол­на­ми зверьё, утас­ки­ва­ет ко дну.   
      Лю­ди прек­ло­ня­ют ко­лени, рас­ка­лен­ная жес­ткая зем­ля впи­ва­ет­ся в ко­жу, слов­но вся пок­ры­та пан­ци­рем вар­вар­ско­го во­ина.  
      А во­да иг­ра­ет, пь­ет си­лу обо­рот­ня, как бла­гос­ло­вен­ную ам­бро­зию, уви­ва­ет­ся вок­руг не­го вер­ным псом, лас­ко­вой кош­кой, ли­жет се­ро-зе­леную не­ров­ную че­шую.   
      Лю­ди мо­лят­ся ему как бо­гу.   
      Се­бек во пло­ти...

***

  
      Юра про­сыпа­ет­ся, не­доволь­но мы­чит и на­тяги­ва­ет оде­яло на го­лову. До бу­диль­ни­ка, по ощу­щени­ям, ми­нут пять. Он пы­та­ет­ся нах­ло­бучить на го­лову еще и по­душ­ку, но те­лефон зво­нит рань­ше. Не смска - из ди­нами­ков ры­чит Nightwish.  
        
       _Howl! Seven days to the wolves..._  
        
      Юра тя­нет­ся, при­нима­ет вы­зов, прик­ла­дыва­ет те­лефон к уху.  
      - Угу.  
      - Доб­рое ут­ро. Как спа­лось?  
      Юра зе­ва­ет, смот­рит вре­мя. Да, три ми­нуты. Он вы­бира­ет­ся из пос­те­ли.  
      - От­лично. Кро­коди­лы сни­лись.   
      Ота­бек сме­ет­ся.   
      - Слу­шай, а вы по­годой уп­равля­ете? – спра­шива­ет Юра.  
      - Мо­жем. Но это чис­то ин­ди­виду­аль­но. И за­нима­ют­ся этим мес­тные.  
      - Мес­тный яв­но хал­ту­рит. Жа­рища не­делю сто­ит как в ду­хов­ке, буд­то и не май. Где, блядь, май­ские гро­зы?  
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чит.  
      - Я мо­гу сде­лать, но мне при­дет­ся от­си­живать­ся у те­бя ка­кое-то вре­мя, - ос­то­рож­но го­ворит он. Юра про­сыпа­ет­ся мгно­вен­но.  
      - Ты че­го! Не взду­май! Я так спро­сил, толь­ко поп­ро­буй!  
      Ота­бек не­понят­но хмы­ка­ет.   
      - А то не пу­щу да­же на по­рог, - с уг­ро­зой до­бав­ля­ет Юра, от­клю­ча­ет бу­диль­ник и идет в ван­ную. Ког­да кон­чится чер­то­ва шко­ла?  
      - Злой ты,- су­дя по то­ну, Ота­бек ус­ме­ха­ет­ся.   
      - А ты ду­мал. У ме­ня не­адек­ватные од­ноклас­сни­ки, со­седи и во­об­ще все в этом го­роде. Ты прос­то пред­ставь: це­лый го­род иди­отов! Че­го ты еще от ме­ня ждал?  
      Ота­бек сме­ет­ся.   
      - Слиш­ком ка­тего­рич­но. Есть же нор­маль­ные.  
      - Я их не ви­дел. Так что бу­дем счи­тать, что нет, - бур­чит Юра и ма­терит­ся, ед­ва не нас­ту­пив на вер­тевшу­юся в но­гах кош­ку, - Так ты че­го зво­нил-то?  
      - Хо­тел спро­сить: те­бя се­год­ня встре­чать?  
      - Ко­неч­но! – вски­дыва­ет­ся Юра, - Спра­шива­ешь еще, - фыр­ка­ет он, вы­дав­ли­вая зуб­ную пас­ту, - Слу­шай, сны же что-то зна­чат?  
      - Ког­да как, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Ота­бек не сра­зу. На зад­нем пла­не зве­нит что-то ме­тал­ли­чес­кое, - Ча­ще все­го снит­ся прос­то пси­ходел на раз­ную те­мати­ку. Ве­щие сны, или сны, ко­торые дей­стви­тель­но что-то зна­чат – ред­кость.   
      Юра про­мычал что-то в знак сог­ла­сия. Ота­бек хмык­нул.  
      - Не бу­ду от­вле­кать. До встре­чи. Не нас­ту­пи на кош­ку. Сно­ва.   
      Юра не­доволь­но бур­чит, уже не слы­ша, как Ота­бек сме­ет­ся.   
***  
      Юра зев­нул, по­тер гла­за. Пер­вый урок – всег­да са­мый му­тор­ный. Спра­шива­ет­ся: на кой черт им мо­рочат го­лову уро­ками, ес­ли го­довые кон­троль­ные по по­лови­не пред­ме­тов они уже на­писа­ли?  
      - Юр­ка, - сза­ди по­дош­ли, ак­ку­рат­но прис­тро­или на­мани­кюрен­ную лап­ку на пле­чо, - Юр­ка, слу­шай, мы так дав­но не го­вори­ли с то­бой, - про­мур­лы­кали над ухом.  
      Юра брез­гли­во ски­нул ру­ку Кать­ки, скри­вил­ся.  
      - Фу, бля, убе­рись.   
      - Юр­ка, ну ты че­го. Я ж ми­рить­ся приш­ла, - при­мири­тель­но ска­зала Кать­ка, под­ня­ла на­рисо­ван­ные бро­ви. Юра ус­лы­шал кра­ем уха, как фыр­кну­ла Юль­ка где-то на зад­ней пар­те.   
      - Я с то­бой не ссо­рил­ся, - зло про­рычал он.   
      - О, хо­рошо, так, мо­жет, сход...  
      - Бля, - Юра обер­нулся к од­ноклас­сни­це, - чо те на­до? Ки­рилл бро­сил? Так это не мои проб­ле­мы, оть­ебись.   
      - Нет, это я его бро­сила. Он му­дак же...   
      - А на­хуя ты с ним ва­лан­да­лась тог­да? – спро­сил Юра. Ему бы­ло поч­ти лю­бопыт­но. По­тому что ну прав­да, ес­ли он та­кой му­дак, то че­го она толь­ко сей­час «проз­ре­ла»? Вы­вод нап­ра­шивал­ся не­уте­шитель­ный. Спра­шива­ет­ся: кто их сдал? Вряд ли сам Ки­рилл. Зна­чит, кто-то из его шай­ки. По фак­ту ник­то ни­чего не ви­дел, но до­думать, учи­тывая как они с Ота­беком всех рас­ки­дали, бы­ло – раз плю­нуть. Са­мой рас­пра­вы над Ки­рил­лом и ее ре­зуль­та­та то­же ник­то не ви­дел, но пос­ледс­твия спря­тать бы­ло проб­ле­матич­но. Бе­лый день, пусть не центр го­рода, но и да­леко не ок­ра­ина. Юра сом­не­вал­ся, что Ки­рилл си­дел до но­чи в том пе­ре­ул­ке.   
      - Ну, а что я сде­лать-то мог­ла? - хлоп­ну­ла рес­ни­цами Кать­ка. И ведь не ду­ра же, - по­думал Юра, - но при­киды­ва­ет­ся очень ста­ратель­но.   
      - Блядь. Лес­ко­ва, пос­ледний раз спра­шиваю: чо те­бе от ме­ня на­до?  
      - Ми­рить­ся.  
      Юра очень вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотрел на од­ноклас­сни­цу и от­вернул­ся.   
      А ведь сто­ило толь­ко по­пол­зти слу­хам и все, го­тово: Юра - ры­царь, Ки­рилл - по­беж­денный монстр, Ота­бек - вер­ный ору­жено­сец. Вон, спа­сен­ные прин­цессы са­ми на шею ве­ша­ют­ся. Да ну на­хуй.   
      Кать­ка, впро­чем, ус­по­ка­ивать­ся не то­ропи­лась и, по­хоже, выс­тра­ива­ла но­вую ли­нию по­веде­ния. К пос­ледне­му уро­ку выс­тро­ила и сно­ва поп­ро­бова­ла под­ка­тить, но Юра сбе­жал от нее, как от чу­мы ед­ва ус­лы­шав мур­лы­ка­ющее «Юроч­ка». И она ту­да же. Ку­да при­ят­нее слы­шать об­ра­щение Ота­бека. Хо­тя бы по­тому, что у не­го все «р» рас­ка­тыва­лись длин­ным зву­ком, чет­ким и чис­тым. Поч­ти не­замет­но в быс­трой ре­чи, но Ота­бек вы­давал ра­за в три мень­ше слов за ми­нуту, чем Юра. И эта ры­чащая длин­ная «р» про­каты­валась по заг­ривку, каж­дый раз на­поми­ная о вто­рой шку­ре. Слов­но еще од­но до­каза­тель­ство для тех, кто зна­ет.   
      У во­рот Юру встре­чали Ота­бек с Ры­жей. Юра пот­ре­пал Ры­жую по вис­лым ушам. Пси­на от­кры­ла пасть, буд­то ух­мы­лялась во всю ширь. Ота­бек кив­нул, пос­мотрел так, как толь­ко он умел: слов­но об­нял. Юра ко­рот­ко улыб­нулся в от­вет.   
      - Юр­ка, это твой друг, да? - до­нес­лось из-за спи­ны.   
      - Бляя, - прос­то­нал Юра, обо­рачи­ва­ясь. Лес­ко­ва чуть от­ста­ла - не мог­ла уг­нать­ся за длин­но­ногим од­ноклас­сни­ком. Еще и на каб­лу­ках, как же ина­че.   
      - Ты за­еба­ла, - про­цедил Юра сквозь зу­бы.  
      - Юр, я же не враг те­бе, ме­ня Кир пу­гал.  
      - Мне по-хуй. Что блядь, не яс­но? Пиз­дуй к ко­му угод­но, хоть к мар­си­анам.  
      Кать­ка про­иг­но­риро­вала сло­ва Юры нап­рочь и по­дош­ла бли­же, сос­тро­ила глаз­ки Ота­беку.  
      - А как тво­его дру­га зо­вут? Я слы­шала, вы с Ки­рил­лом и его шай­кой вмес­те раз­би­рались.  
      Что и тре­бова­лось до­казать.  
      Лес­ко­ва улыб­ну­лась Ота­беку, по­дош­ла поч­ти вплот­ную. Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как раз­дра­жение сме­ня­ет­ся глу­хой по­ка яростью.   
      - Ты ту­пая, или при­киды­ва­ешь­ся? - спро­сил он. Выш­ло низ­ко - поч­ти про­гудел. Так Ота­бек в зве­рином об­ли­ке зву­чал: рык на­чинал­ся низ­ким гу­дени­ем да­леко­го пче­лино­го роя, в ко­торый пос­те­пен­но про­бира­лись ро­кочу­щие от­зву­ки гро­ма. Му­раш­ки под­ни­мали во­лос­ки на заг­ривке уже на гу­дении.   
      - Юр, - лас­ко­во отоз­ва­лась Кать­ка, шаг­ну­ла к Юре, про­тяну­ла ру­ку, слов­но хо­тела пог­ла­дить по ще­ке. Юра ша­рах­нулся. И ус­пел за­метить, как Ота­бек су­зил гла­за, на­супил­ся. Так он смот­рел на Ки­рил­ла: как на лич­но­го дав­но не­нави­димо­го вра­га.  
      - Фу, блядь, не тя­ни ко мне ла­пы. Я по­нятия не имею, что ты ими тро­гала и знать не хо­чу. Съ­еби в ту­ман.   
      - А не то что? - мгно­вен­но сме­нила Лес­ко­ва так­ти­ку, со­об­ра­зив, что пер­вая не ра­бота­ет. Юра знал, как она ра­бота­ет. Не мо­жет вте­реть­ся в до­верие сра­зу - вы­зыва­ет на эмо­ции. Лю­бые. Глав­ное - кон­такт. А по­том уже мож­но как-то нап­равлять эмо­ции в нуж­ное рус­ло, по­тому что ког­да че­ловек бе­сит­ся – он не ду­ма­ет. Так­ти­ка то­пор­ная и прек­расная в сво­ей прос­то­те. Но Юра не хо­тел иметь с Лес­ко­вой ни­чего об­ще­го. Прос­то на­хуй ее. И ни­какое уп­равле­ние не по­может.  
      - Что? Уда­ришь ме­ня? Со­баку нат­ра­вишь? Или друж­ка сво­его? Ехид­но спра­шива­ла Кать­ка. Под­ве­ден­ные гла­за смот­ре­ли, тем не ме­нее, спо­кой­но и цеп­ко. Не бы­ло у Лес­ко­вой боль­шо­го ума, как у Фир­ки­ной, нап­ри­мер. Но она бы­ла ум­на по-дру­гому.   
      Бы­ла у нее еще и третья так­ти­ка. Зная се­бя, Юра по­нимал, что она мо­жет и сра­ботать: выз­вать на жа­лость. Кать­ка впол­не мог­ла сде­лать скор­бное ли­цо и на пол­ном серь­езе с горь­кой пря­мотой рас­ска­зывать, что вот, мол, все ее те­перь зак­лей­ми­ли, а ей де­вать­ся-то не­куда бы­ло, пос­мотре­ла бы она на дру­гих на ее мес­те и да­лее по тек­сту.   
      - Те­бя ник­то не тро­нет, - по­дал го­лос Ота­бек. Смот­рел на Кать­ку так... Юра впер­вые ви­дел что-то по­доб­ное" смесь от­вра­щения, през­ре­ния и не­навис­ти. Так смот­рят на та­рака­нов: про­тив­но, и охо­та при­бить тап­ком наг­лое на­секо­мое.   
      - Ты ме­ня за­щитишь? - об­во­рожи­тель­но улыб­ну­лась Кать­ка, нап­рочь иг­но­рируя от­вра­щение, тенью про­шед­шее по ли­цу – слов­но рябь по во­де. Юру пе­редер­ну­ло. Де­душ­ка учил не бить де­вочек. Но сей­час очень хо­телось.   
      - Те­бя ник­то не тро­нет, по­тому что про­тив­но, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек, - да­же Ры­жая поб­резгу­ет та­щить та­кое в пасть. И я имею в ви­ду не толь­ко ру­ки, - до­бавил он, изог­нув бровь. Юра оце­нил на­мек, мер­зко ус­мехнул­ся. О по­ловых свя­зях Кать­ки пе­ри­оди­чес­ки гу­дела вся шко­ла с их седь­мо­го клас­са. А са­ма Лес­ко­ва счи­тала, что пло­хая рек­ла­ма - то­же рек­ла­ма. Толь­ко не­дав­но она на­чала по­нимать, что где-то круп­но оши­балась на этот счет.   
      - Урод, - зло про­шипе­ла Кать­ка, раз­махну­лась от­ве­сить по­щечи­ну, но Ота­бек от­сту­пил в пос­ледний мо­мент, Юра, уже при­выч­ный к по­доб­ным фо­кусам, за­метил. Кать­ка - нет, и, про­мах­нувшись, она по­теря­ла рав­но­весие, пе­рес­ту­пила с но­ги на но­гу. Под туф­лю по­пал­ся ка­мешек и Кать­ка с виз­гом рух­ну­ла на зем­лю, обод­рав ла­дони и лок­ти. Ота­бек ло­вить ее не стал.   
      Юра оце­нил по­лучив­шу­юся кар­тинку.  
      Ота­бек мот­нул го­ловой в сто­рону об­лю­бован­но­го ими ма­газин­чи­ка с ко­фе и ча­ем. Юра кив­нул и они быс­тро уш­ли, ос­та­вив ру­га­ющу­юся и ры­дав­шую от до­сады и уни­жения дев­чонку, по­зади.  
      - А я го­ворил, что та­кие каб­лу­ки - к бе­де, - съ­ехид­ни­чал Юра.  
      - Угу, - нев­нятно про­мычал Ота­бек. Юра ос­та­новил­ся, вспом­нив стран­ное дви­жение но­гой. Ота­бек слов­но мяч от­тол­кнул. Или не мяч.  
      - Ты ей ка­мень под туф­лю за­кинул?  
      - Я, - не стал от­пи­рать­ся Ал­тын. Юра за­хохо­тал, сог­нувшись в три по­гибе­ли.  
      - Огонь! - оце­нил он, от­сме­яв­шись.  
      - Она мне не нра­вит­ся, - рез­ко от­ве­тил Ота­бек, раз­дув ноз­дри, - Пусть дер­жится по­даль­ше, ес­ли не хо­чет пов­то­рения.  
      - Она ж не­опас­ная, - уди­вил­ся Юра и за­мер, - По­дож­ди. Ты что…  
      Ота­бек сде­лал не­зави­симый вид. Юра фыр­кнул, прис­тро­ил­ся ря­дом, мол­ча улы­ба­ясь. При­тер­ся пле­чом к пле­чу. Ота­бек вы­дох­нул, за­ломил бро­ви, но из­ви­нить­ся не ус­пел.  
      - Мне ее при­бить хо­телось, ког­да она те­бе глаз­ки стро­ила, - приз­нался нег­ромко Юра. Ота­бек, чуть по­годя, хмык­нул.  
      - Мы - два па­рано­ика? - спро­сил Юра.  
      - Мы прос­то не лю­бим чу­жих, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек.  
      - Осо­бен­но - ту­пых, - до­бавил в тон Юра.  
      Они рас­сме­ялись.  
      Юра от­ка­зал­ся от при­выч­но­го лат­те, за­казал, как Ота­бек – креп­кий чер­ный ко­фе с им­би­рем и кар­да­моном.   
      - Ты уве­рен? – с сом­не­ни­ем спро­сил Ота­бек.   
      Нет, - по­думал Юра.  
      - Да, - уве­рен­но от­ве­тил он, кив­нув и при­нюхав­шись к ста­кан­чи­ку. Пах­ло неп­ло­хо. Рез­ко, пря­но, но при­ят­но. Ота­бек кач­нул го­ловой, но ни­чего не ска­зал. Юра, от­влек­шись, наб­лю­дал, как ве­дет се­бя Ота­бек. На ули­це он был при­выч­но сдер­жан и нас­то­рожен. Зна­комо уже ог­ля­дывал мес­тность вок­руг, слов­но ска­ниро­вал на пред­мет на­личия неп­ри­яте­ля, на лю­бой неп­ри­выч­ный шум ре­аги­ровал быс­трым взгля­дом. Юра пред­став­лял как в этот мо­мент у не­го в го­лове за­гора­лась оран­же­вая лам­почка: «вни­мание!» На­вер­ное, ког­да с Юрой что-то слу­чалось, за­гора­лась крас­ная лам­почка с ка­кой-то ма­тер­ной тре­вож­ной над­писью на ка­зах­ском.   
      Юра фыр­кнул от этой мыс­ли. На воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд Ота­бека от­ве­тить он ни­чего не ус­пел: Ры­жая под­ня­ла шерсть на заг­ривке, гул­ко за­гуде­ла. Ота­бек быс­тро ос­мотрел прос­транс­тво вок­руг, прис­лу­шал­ся к че­му-то.  
      - Ко­зель­ский? Этот... Стре­лоч­ник? – спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек кив­нул, под­це­пил ста­кан­чик с ко­фе паль­ца­ми за край.  
      - Есть пред­ло­жение, - ска­зал он.  
      - Встре­тить­ся сей­час и по­гово­рить?  
      - И пос­мотреть, что он ска­жет, - кив­нул Ота­бек.  
      - Я толь­ко за, - ух­мыль­нул­ся Юра, - толь­ко Ры­жую за­бери.  
      - Нет, - проз­ву­чало ка­тего­ричес­ки. Юра спо­рить не стал. Не­понят­но, как да­леко этот Стре­лоч­ник. Луч­ше пусть ду­ма­ет, что Ота­бек толь­ко что ушел. И не ви­дел его.   
      - Лад­но, лад­но, все ра­ди бе­зопас­ности, толь­ко сва­ли ку­да-ни­будь, чтоб он те­бя не учу­ял.  
      - Юр… - Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся.  
      - Быть нас­то­роже и де­лать вид, буд­то я ло­пух, ко­торый ни­чего не зна­ет. В слу­чае че­го – бе­жать по­даль­ше, не ог­ля­дыва­ясь, да-да, я все это знаю. Иди уже, - про­шипел Юра. Ота­бек кач­нул го­ловой, но по­торо­пил­ся ис­чезнуть. Ры­жая, ды­бив­шая шерсть на заг­ривке, ос­та­лась.   
      Ко­зель­ский вып­лыл из-за уг­ла, слов­но на ба­лу. Нес­пешно, спо­кой­но, ши­роким про­гулоч­ным ша­гом. За­метив Юру, он улыб­нулся и нап­ра­вил­ся пря­миком к не­му. Юра по­пытал­ся сглот­нуть но не выш­ло, во рту сра­зу пе­ресох­ло. Он от­хлеб­нул ко­фе, по­мор­щился: ка­залось – прос­тре­лило по все­му поз­во­ноч­ни­ку. В го­лове слов­но с ти­хим шо­рохом по­сыпа­лась ту­маня­щая ра­зум па­ути­на. Дей­стви­тель­но га­дость. Но на та­ких нер­вах – поч­ти не­замет­но.  
      - Юроч­ка, - про­пел Стре­лоч­ник, - как при­ят­но ви­деть те­бя здесь. Уро­ки уже за­кон­чи­лись?  
      - Как-то слиш­ком час­то вы ме­ня ви­дите, - при­щурил­ся Юра. Нес­коль­ко лет не пе­ресе­кались в од­ном го­роде, а здесь хер зна­ет ка­кая встре­ча по сче­ту за ме­сяц. По­доз­ри­тель­нее не­куда.   
      - Это судь­ба! – па­тети­чес­ки вос­клик­нул Ар­тем, всплес­нув ру­ками и тут же рас­сме­ял­ся, по­казы­вая, что это шут­ка. Ту­пая шут­ка – по­думал Юра, - А ес­ли серь­ез­но, то хо­рошо. Я хо­тел с то­бой по­гово­рить.  
      Знаю – по­думал Юра и сно­ва от­хлеб­нул ко­фе, за­нимая рот. Глав­ное – ни­чего не ляп­нуть лиш­не­го.   
      Вот и мо­мент ис­ти­ны – нас­толь­ко ли Юра хо­роший ак­тер, как счи­тал сам, или нет?  
      - О, - тон­ко улыб­нулся Стре­лоч­ник, - я ду­маю, те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся. Сказ­ки ты не слиш­ком лю­бишь. Так что по­гово­рим о чем-то ре­аль­ном.   
      Ры­жая при­жала уши и зас­ку­лила. 


	13. Chapter 13

      Ко­фе, ка­залось, вы­жег ды­ру в же­луд­ке, ми­нуя гор­ло. Толь­ко ос­тался горь­кий вя­жущий прив­кус на кор­не язы­ка. Юра об­лизнул­ся, но го­речь не уш­ла, толь­ко обож­гла пес­ком гу­бы.   
      -О чем? – спро­сил Юра. Ре­аль­ном. Он знал, что ре­аль­но. Ота­бек и все волчьи тро­пы, ко­торые Юра ис­хо­дил вмес­те с ним.  
      Пос­лу­ша­ем, что ска­жет «хо­зя­ин» это­го го­рода.   
      -О ми­ре вок­руг. Про­ще не­куда.   
      Юре хо­телось зло пор­жать с та­кой иро­нии. Про­ще не­куда? И это ему маг го­ворит? Да еще и обо­ротень? Су­дя по то­му, как изог­ну­лись гу­бы Стре­лоч­ни­ка в ус­мешке, он то­же прек­расно прос­ле­живал иро­нию. И ду­мал, что Юра них­ре­на не по­нял.  
      Об­ло­мись, ско­тина.   
      Юра бро­сил ста­кан­чик в ур­ну, не по­пал, зло за­шипел, но под­ни­мать не стал.   
      -О по­годе. Еще про­ще, - не­доволь­но от­ве­тил Юра. Стре­лоч­ник фыр­кнул.  
      -Дей­стви­тель­но. Я так по­нимаю, прой­тись ты не за­хочешь…  
      -Бли­же к те­лу, - про­рычал Юра. Ар­тем кив­нул, слов­но то­го и ждал. Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как в гру­ди на­чина­ет кло­котать го­рячее бе­шенс­тво. Да, да­вай, сде­лай вид, буд­то зна­ешь ме­ня нас­квозь, ско­тина.   
      Юра нап­рочь за­был, что пе­ред ним – опас­ный обо­ротень. В го­роде не обер­нется. За­то он не за­был ис­по­лосо­ван­но­го Ота­бека. И про­мок­шую нас­квозь фут­болку. Ее так и не уда­лось от­сти­рать – она не го­дилась да­же на тряп­ки.   
      -Ты ж зна­ешь, Юроч­ка, что мир – слож­ная сис­те­ма. И да­же то, что вы­бива­ет­ся из об­щей кар­ти­ны, обыч­но, име­ет свою роль и свою фун­кцию.  
      Бе­шенс­тво улег­лось под на­пором не­до­уме­ния и оза­дачен­ности. Юра изог­нул бровь. Стре­лоч­ник стран­но ус­мехнул­ся. Да, - по­думал Юра, - по­хоже, пиз­дец. Так, у ко­го учил­ся.   
      -Ты, вер­но, не по­нима­ешь, к че­му я это. А я хо­тел ска­зать, что есть в этом ми­ре сов­сем не­обыч­ные ве­щи. Кто-то в них не ве­рит, и счи­та­ет сказ­ка­ми. А кто-то ве­рит. Та­ких мень­ше, да и встре­ча­ют они эти ве­щи не так уж час­то, что­бы иметь чет­кие под­твержде­ния.  
      -Ес­ли щас нач­нется про­поведь про ка­кого-то бо­га, - с уг­ро­зой про­тянул Юра. Но Ар­тем толь­ко рас­сме­ял­ся.  
      -Мы же го­ворим о «ре­аль­ном». Я хо­тел ска­зать, что в ми­ре мно­го стран­но­го и не­обыч­но­го, но мы это­го все­го прос­то не ви­дим.  
      Я в кур­се, - по­думал Юра.   
      -И чо, обо­рот­ни то­же су­щес­тву­ют? – ехид­но ска­зал он вслух. Ко­зель­ский тон­ко улыб­нулся.   
      -А ты сом­не­ва­ешь­ся?  
      -А не дол­жен?  
      -Ты же слы­шал про то­го бе­дола­гу, ко­торо­го зад­ра­ли зве­ри не­дав­но? – Юра ос­то­рож­но кив­нул, уже по­нимая, к че­му идет речь, - Ты же не ду­ма­ешь, что ди­кие зве­ри по­дой­дут так близ­ко к го­роду.  
      -Это мог­ли быть до­маш­ние, - От­ве­тил Юра, - Ма­ло ли при­дур­ков, ко­торые на­тас­ки­ва­ют вся­ких там пит­бу­лей.   
      Стре­лоч­ник снял оч­ки, про­тер бе­лым пла­точ­ком.   
      -Вот толь­ко обо­рот­ни су­щес­тву­ют, - ска­зал он. Юра фыр­кнул, сло­жил ру­ки на гру­ди. Ар­тем по­нима­юще улыб­нулся, - Что, не в пер­вый раз слы­шишь?  
      -Да­леко не пер­вый.  
      Ар­тем кив­нул.  
      -По­нимаю. А что ты зна­ешь о сво­ем дру­ге?  
      -Да, да­вай­те ва­лить все на не­го, - взбе­ленил­ся Юра, - Коз­ла от­пу­щения ище­те?  
      Ар­тем поч­ти удив­ленно под­нял бро­ви.  
      -А с че­го ты взял, что я со­бира­юсь его в чем-то об­ви­нять?   
      Юра осек­ся. Стре­лоч­ник, за­метив, что про­тив­ник дал сла­бину, тут же вце­пил­ся в это.  
      -Или есть при­чины пред­по­лагать по­доб­ное?  
      -Ка­кого хе­ра вам от ме­ня на­до? – про­цедил Юра сквозь зу­бы, по­нимая, что эту часть спо­ра ему не вы­иг­рать. У не­го не бы­ло фор­маль­ных до­каза­тель­ств, что Ота­бек это­го не де­лал, кро­ме слов са­мого Ота­бека.   
      -Все­го лишь ска­зать, что те­бе сто­ит боль­ше до­верять тем лю­дям, ко­торых ты зна­ешь дав­но, чем ко­му по­пало.   
      -Вас это не ка­са­ет­ся, - про­шипел Юра. Ар­тем кив­нул.  
      -Вер­но. Но я то­же жи­ву в этом го­роде. И в нем в пос­леднее вре­мя нес­по­кой­но.  
      -Ота­бек-то тут при­чем?  
      Стре­лоч­ник смот­рел су­рово и прис­таль­но. Юра вце­пил­ся Ры­жей в заг­ри­вок. Она мол­ча­ла все вре­мя, толь­ко ды­била шерсть да ска­лилась. Ар­тем сей­час прак­ти­чес­ки ни­чем не на­поми­нал доб­ро­душ­но­го дя­деч­ку, ко­торый страш­но лю­бил де­тей. Юра ра­зом по­верил, что – да. Ко­зель­ский дей­стви­тель­но обо­ротень. И он дей­стви­тель­но был край­не опа­сен.   
      -Обо­рот­ни ре­аль­ны, Юра, - ска­зал Ар­тем, от­бро­сив при­выч­ное сла­щавое «Юроч­ка», - и один из них кру­тит­ся с то­бой уже черт зна­ет сколь­ко вре­мени.   
      -Ота­бек не…  
      -Бес­по­ряд­ки на­чались с его по­яв­ле­ни­ем, - рез­ко обор­вал Юру Стре­лоч­ник. Стре­лоч­ник, да… лов­ко он пе­рево­дит стрел­ки. А ни­чего, что глав­ный бес­по­рядок – труп? А все ос­таль­ное – лич­ные раз­борки, ко­торые и на­чинал-то не Ота­бек.   
      -Он ни при чем, - вски­нул­ся Юра.  
      -Это он те­бе так ска­зал? – спро­сил Ар­тем, скри­вив в ус­мешке гу­бы. Юра за­мер, - Он мо­жет го­ворить что угод­но. Где под­твержде­ние его сло­вам?  
      Юра про­мол­чал. От­ве­чать бы­ло ре­аль­но не­чего.  
      -Он мне не врал. Ни­ког­да. Ни ра­зу. От­ве­чал на все воп­ро­сы.  
      -Мо­жет быть, - кив­нул Ар­тем, - Но, что­бы ус­лы­шать нуж­ный от­вет, нуж­но за­дать пра­виль­ный воп­рос. Нуж­но знать, о чем спра­шивать.  
      Юра ра­зом вспом­нил и те­ни, хо­див­шие сле­дом, и слов­но бе­ду, при­та­ив­шу­юся в от­ра­жении. И те­ни, те­ни жи­вые, яще­рица­ми и зме­ями пол­зшие где-то там, на гра­ни вос­при­ятия, ко­торую ви­дишь толь­ко кра­ем гла­за. Ни­ти чер­но­го вяз­ко­го ту­мана, пу­тав­ше­го но­ги, лез­ше­го под ног­ти.   
      Стре­лоч­ник сов­сем уж па­кос­тно ух­мыль­нул­ся.  
      -Спро­си его об обо­рот­нях и вто­рой шку­ре. Раз уж он та­кой чес­тный, он те­бе все рас­ска­жет. Ес­ли же нет… что ж. Я мо­гу по­мочь.   
      Но не за прос­то так.  
      -Обой­дусь. С че­го бы мне вам ве­рить? Вы ни­чуть не луч­ше!   
      Ар­тем толь­ко в прит­ворном со­чувс­твии по­качал го­ловой.   
      -Ни­чего, Юроч­ка, есть лю­ди, ко­торым не все рав­но. Есть лю­ди, ко­торые те­бя не бро­сят, они прав­да су­щес­тву­ют…  
      Юра от­шатнул­ся. Рва­нул­ся впе­ред. Его пе­рех­ва­тили в по­перёк, встрях­ну­ли.  
      -Ти­хо! – хлёс­тко проз­ву­чало, уда­рило по пе­лене, зас­тившей гла­за. Юра встрях­нулся, дер­нулся раз, дру­гой. Из же­лез­ной хват­ки бы­ло не выр­вать­ся. Вдох­нув-вы­дох­нув нес­коль­ко раз, Юра по­вел пле­чами, нас­коль­ко поз­во­лял зах­ват.  
      -Нор­маль­но уже, - бур­кнул. Ота­бек от­пустил. Был, все-та­ки ря­дом все это вре­мя. Как Стре­лоч­ник его не про­сек?  
      Ота­бек про­жигал Стре­лоч­ни­ка тем­ным взгля­дом, в ко­тором пе­реп­ле­лись уг­ро­за, ярость и не­понят­ная до­сада. А еще Юра слов­но на­яву ви­дел, как кто-то…  _что-то_  об­ни­ма­ет Ота­бека, бе­рет за пле­чи. По заг­ривку по­пол­зли му­раш­ки  
      -Под­слу­шивать не­хоро­шо, - про­тянул Ар­тем. Юра за­дал­ся воп­ро­сом, знал ли обо­ротень, что Ота­бек здесь, ни­куда не ушел. И ес­ли знал, по­луча­ет­ся, дал пос­лу­шать? За­чем?  
      -За­то по­лез­но, - ог­рызнул­ся Ота­бек.  
      -Я вас ос­тавлю, по­жалуй, - улыб­нулся Ар­тем, - Юроч­ка, ты всег­да зна­ешь, где ме­ня мож­но най­ти.   
      Юра лишь зло за­шипел в от­вет, да­же слов на это­го хмы­ря ока­залось жал­ко.   
      Ког­да Ко­зель­ский ис­чез из по­ля зре­ния, Ота­бек пер­вым де­лом ос­мотрел Юру. Тот вя­ло от­би­вал­ся.  
      -Ос­тынь. Мы с ним толь­ко го­вори­ли, не дра­лись.  
      Ота­бек по­качал го­ловой, но ком­менти­ровать не стал.   
      -Ты все слы­шал? – спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек кив­нул, - А как он те­бя не учу­ял? Или учу­ял?  
      -Нет. Я же го­ворил: я умею хо­рошо пря­тать­ся, пом­нишь? – на вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами, - У ме­ня бы­ло мно­жес­тво уро­ков на эту те­му и мно­жес­тво воз­можнос­тей. Не за­хочешь, а на­учишь­ся.   
      Юра не от­ве­тил. Он чувс­тво­вал се­бя пре­от­врат­но. Ка­залось, что этот раз­го­вор вы­сосал из не­го все си­лы. Осо­бен­но - пос­ледний ры­вок. По­пал же по боль­но­му, су­ка, как знал, ку­да бить.   
      Ота­бек про­вел по пле­чу ла­донью, свел бро­ви, смот­рел прис­таль­но, но слов­но ку­да-то в се­бя. Юра прис­лу­шал­ся к се­бе, с удив­ле­ни­ем от­ме­тил, что ста­ло лег­че. Бла­годар­но кив­нул.  
      -Все рав­но на­учишь, - ска­зал Юра. Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся.   
      -Юр, за­чем?  
      -По­тому что те­бе это мо­жет быть нуж­но, ты же с ним еще стол­кнешь­ся, - объ­яс­нил Юра как ма­лолет­не­му. Раз­дра­жение плес­ка­лось где-то под гор­лом и ме­шало го­ворить. Го­лос вы­шел сип­лый, злой.   
      -Я не о том, - Ота­бек ус­та­ло по­тер лоб, - Лад­но. Уда­рами об­ме­нялись, те­перь ждем сле­ду­юще­го хо­да.  
      Юра хмык­нул.  
      -Он сов­сем де­бил. В лоб го­ворит, что ты обо­ротень. Я же еба­нутый, все в го­роде зна­ют, хуй пой­ми как я во­об­ще от­ре­аги­рую, - зло вы­гово­рил Юра, сплю­нул. То ли от ко­фе, то ли от раз­го­вора во рту сто­ял про­тив­ный горь­ко­вато-кис­лый прив­кус. Ота­бек смот­рел пря­мо, взгляд был не­чита­емый.   
      -Эту дра­ку мы поч­ти про­иг­ра­ли.  
      На воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд Ота­бек от­вернул­ся, пос­мотрел ку­да-то в сто­рону, рас­те­рян­но пог­ла­дил Ры­жую, лас­тившу­юся под ру­ку.  
      -Он до­бил­ся, че­го хо­тел.   
      И умолк. Сов­сем.  
      -Пить охо­та, - пе­ревел те­му Юра, - Ме­ня эта жа­ра ско­ро до­кона­ет.   
      Ота­бек, при­щурив­шись, пос­мотрел на не­бо.  
      -Не ус­пе­ешь. Жа­ра ско­ро за­кон­чится.   
      Юра хмык­нул. Прик­рыл гла­за.   
      «Есть лю­ди, ко­торые те­бя не бро­сят, они прав­да су­щес­тву­ют…»  
      Су­ка.  
      -Ты го­ворил, что все бу­дет хо­рошо, - ска­зал Юра ед­ва слыш­но. Ота­бек по­дошел близ­ко-близ­ко, не ка­сал­ся, прос­то сто­ял, на­висая тем­ной не­руши­мой ска­лой. Как пол­жизни на­зад.  
      -Бу­дет, - ска­зал уве­рен­но. Вот за это Юра его и лю­бил: ес­ли Ота­бек что-то обе­щал, то обе­щания вы­пол­нял. И сло­ва при этом го­ворил – буд­то сваи вко­лачи­вал. Чтоб на­вер­ня­ка. Сло­во всег­да име­ет си­лу – он так го­ворил. И Юра это­му ве­рил.   
      -Все бу­дет хо­рошо, - пов­то­рил Ота­бек, об­хва­тил ла­донью ос­трый ло­коть, спря­тал угол в гор­сти, слов­но сгла­дить пы­тал­ся, - Нам хва­тит сил, что­бы от­бить­ся. Все бу­дет хо­рошо.  
      Юра кив­нул. Ста­ло лег­че. Но сов­сем нем­но­го. 

***

  
      Юра уг­рю­мо пос­мотрел в ок­но. Ота­бек сно­ва не ошиб­ся с пред­ска­зани­ем по­годы, обе­щан­ный дождь за­рядил с но­чи и, по всем приз­на­кам вы­ходи­ло, что про­дол­жится он до зав­траш­не­го дня. Нак­ры­лась про­гул­ка. При­дет­ся весь день про­сидеть до­ма. А сле­ду­ющий вы­ход­ной у Ота­бека толь­ко че­рез не­делю. Что за хрень. Ну и лад­но. Мож­но ки­но пос­мотреть. Или пой­ти в ки­но, пос­мотреть что-то из но­винок.   
      В дверь пос­ту­чали и Юра по­торо­пил­ся от­крыть. Что-то Ота­бек ра­но. Зная лю­бовь Юры пос­пать на вы­ход­ных по­доль­ше, Ота­бек при­ходил поз­же. А вдруг не он?  
      Юра опас­ли­во выг­ля­нул в щель, но на по­роге ока­зал­ся толь­ко Ота­бек. Без зон­ти­ка, в од­ной фут­болке, мок­рый как мышь, но страш­но до­воль­ный.  
      -Го­тов? - спро­сил он, ми­нуя при­ветс­твия. Юра мор­гнул.  
      -В смыс­ле?  
      -Гу­лять, - ска­зал Ота­бек. Юра ок­руглил гла­за.  
      -Дождь же.   
      -Ну, да, - кив­нул Ота­бек. Юра по­доз­ри­тель­но по­косил­ся на не­го. Тот толь­ко пле­чами по­жал, - без гро­зы же. Так что мож­но ид­ти спо­кой­но.  
      -Про­мок­нем же.   
      Ота­бек фыр­кнул, по­тянул­ся к Юре и про­вел мок­рой ла­донью по ще­ке. Юра воз­му­щен­но за­вопил что-то ма­тер­ное. Ла­дони у Ота­бека бы­ли го­рячие да­же сей­час. Ал­тын зас­ме­ял­ся, по-зве­рино­му встрях­нулся.   
      -Так, мы идем?  
      -Гря­зища в ле­су - не про­пол­зем. А гу­лять по го­роду - да ну на­фиг!  
      -В ле­су не увяз­нем, - ус­мехнул­ся Ота­бек. Юра зло вы­дох­нул и, сдав­шись, по­шел за кур­ткой.  
      Юра вы­мок уже че­рез па­ру улиц, нас­квозь. Ли­вень шел не­шуточ­ный, во­да сто­яла сте­ной, то нем­но­го ути­хая, то сно­ва гус­тея, прев­ра­ща­ясь в неп­розрач­ный во­допад. Юра ски­нул ме­шав­ший ка­пюшон, уб­рал об­ле­пив­шие ли­цо во­лосы. По­нят­но те­перь, что за стран­ный со­вет, об­шить один из кар­ма­нов ко­жей. Ина­че те­лефо­ну был бы пиз­дец.   
      В ле­су Ота­бек вел по са­мым су­хим мес­там, где лес­ная под­стил­ка гу­ще. Мок­рые вет­ви до­бав­ля­ли во­ды и вско­ре Юра окон­ча­тель­но за­бил на ощу­щение мок­рой одеж­ды. Глав­ное - не за­болеть по­том. А то вле­тит же от де­да.   
      Ота­бек гнал впе­ред, удер­жи­вая ров­но та­кой темп, что­бы Юра не от­ста­вал, но все рав­но, то и де­ло ог­ля­дывал­ся и при­ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся, не те­ряя его из ви­ду.   
      -Ку­да ты так го­нишь? - крик­нул Юра. Ота­бек ос­та­новил­ся, обер­нулся, по­дож­дал, по­ка под­бе­жит к не­му. От Ал­ты­на шел пар, ве­сен­ний дождь был не слиш­ком теп­лый, но Ота­беку слов­но бы­ло все рав­но. Он жад­но вдох­нул сы­рой воз­дух, прик­рыл гла­за, вы­дох­нул так... Юра ра­зом пок­рылся му­раш­ка­ми.   
      -По­года от­личная, - ска­зал он, ог­ля­дел­ся, - пош­ли, нем­но­го ос­та­лось.  
      Юра не сра­зу по­нял, что идут они к озе­ру. Дождь не прек­ра­щал­ся, ту­чи тем­ни­ли не­бо, пе­рева­лива­лись бу­руна­ми не­бес­но­го штор­мно­го мо­ря, ка­залось – гу­дели на од­ной низ­кой да­лекой но­те.   
      Они вы­вали­лись из гус­то­го ив­ня­ка на мок­рый бе­рег. Тра­ва сра­зу об­ле­пила но­ги, до­бави­ла ро­сы на и так мок­рую обувь. Ота­бек за­мер у кром­ки во­ды, Юра по­дошел бли­же, стал ря­дом. Гладь во­ды раз­би­валась, ря­била от па­да­ющих ка­пель, иг­ра­ла. Ка­залось, буд­то она бу­дет мах­ро­вой на ощупь, хо­лод­ной, как ат­лас или шелк, но пу­шис­той, слов­но ве­люр. Об­ман ра­зума, ког­да мозг зна­ет од­но, а гла­за ви­дят дру­гое.   
      На дру­гом бе­регу вда­леке вид­не­лась ка­кая-то не­яс­ная фи­гура. А, мо­жет, так прос­то ка­залось. В пос­леднее вре­мя Юра не до­верял сво­им не­ког­да стой­ким пред­став­ле­ни­ям о ми­ре.   
      Зве­ри спря­тались от дож­дя и мир за­пол­нился во­дой и шо­рохом. Юра зак­рыл гла­за, рас­ки­нул ру­ки, за­дев кон­чи­ками паль­цев пле­чо Ота­бека. Юра был мок­рый нас­квозь, по­ка до­берет­ся до­мой - прод­рогнет нап­рочь, мо­жет быть, да­же за­боле­ет, но сей­час мир был сплош­ным, объ­ем­ным и ка­зал­ся зам­кну­тым на не­го од­но­го.   
      Ота­бек на­рочи­то шум­но про­шел­ся по тра­ве, встал у Юры за спи­ной, скло­нил­ся к уху - го­рячее ды­хание поч­ти обож­гло.   
      -Вслу­шай­ся. И от­клю­чи го­лову. Не пы­тай­ся рас­слы­шать что-то. Прос­то вос­при­нимай.   
      Ота­бек от­сту­пил на шаг, и Юра был ему за это бла­года­рен. Чем даль­ше, тем бо­лее не­уют­но ста­нови­лось, ког­да Ота­бек сто­ял так близ­ко. Тем слож­нее бы­ло сох­ра­нять не­воз­му­тимый вид. Хо­телось ли­бо при­жать­ся вплот­ную, вце­пить­ся и не от­пускать ни за что, ли­бо ша­рах­нуть­ся в сто­рону, за­бить­ся в угол. Прис­лу­шать­ся к ми­ру вок­руг не по­лучи­лось бы – толь­ко к од­но­му обо­рот­ню.  
      Юра слу­шал. Шо­рох уми­рот­во­рял, ус­по­ка­ивал, кап­ли раз­би­вались о ли­цо, сте­кали за ши­ворот, кон­чи­ки паль­цев хо­лоди­ло, сы­рой прох­ладный воз­дух рас­те­кал­ся внут­ри, слов­но до­рогой ли­кер, ос­ве­жал и, ка­залось, об­во­лаки­вал ра­зум, мяг­кой влаж­ной ла­донью про­ходил внут­ри, сти­рая все лиш­нее и ос­тавляя толь­ко...  
      Ше­пот.  
      Дождь шеп­тал что-то, го­ворил-го­ворил-го­ворил. Ка­залось, буд­то сот­ни, ты­сячи го­лосов спле­тались в строй­ный хор, уни­соном зву­чащий вок­руг. Звук - это виб­ра­ция, ко­леба­ния воз­ду­ха. Во­дяная сте­на би­ла в зем­лю, в по­вер­хность озе­ра, зе­леные стеб­ли соч­ной тра­вы, ок­репшие листья, вет­ви. Каж­дая кап­ля что-то го­вори­ла. Не вслу­шивать­ся, не вслу­шивать­ся...  
      Трес­котня, слов­но ты­сяча стри­жей ме­талась в воз­ду­хе. Ды­шалось лег­ко, грудь рас­пи­рало, поч­ти до бо­ли. Слух слов­но обос­трил­ся и стал ши­ре. Юра поч­ти слы­шал, как шум­но ды­шит Ота­бек, по при­выч­ке втя­гивая но­сом воз­дух, пы­та­ясь уло­вить при­выч­ные за­пахи, ко­торые те­перь нап­рочь за­бились во­дяной мо­росью и за­пахом мок­рой зем­ли и пы­ли. Слы­шал, как по во­де ме­чут­ся не­види­мые прос­тым смер­тным те­ни. Все-та­ки не по­каза­лось... Он слы­шал, как шур­шит в мок­рой тра­ве ка­кая-то заб­лу­див­ша­яся мышь, как бь­ет­ся раз­ме­рен­но и ров­но собс­твен­ное сер­дце.   
      Чувс­тво, что мир един, и все в нем плот­но свя­зано, бы­ло столь ос­трым, что Юре ка­залось, буд­то он вяз­нет в нем. Чу­дилось, буд­то сто­ит по­шеве­лить паль­цем, и где-то сло­ма­ет­ся це­лое де­рево, слов­но на­тянув­ша­яся нить креп­кой цепью обовь­ет­ся вок­руг ство­ла и сло­мит его по­полам. Стран­но неп­ри­выч­но и поч­ти страш­но. Он за­ломил бро­ви, су­дорож­но вздох­нул. Ощу­щение тут же раз­би­лось, по­теря­лось, Юра чувс­тво­вал, как за­тека­ет во­да в уши, про­тив­но пол­зет в во­рот и по заг­ривку, в ке­дах хлю­пало, ру­ки мер­зли. Ота­бек сре­аги­ровал мгно­вен­но: об­хва­тил, при­жал к се­бе.   
      -Как? - спро­сил.  
      -Здо­рово, - от­ве­тил Юра. Чувс­тво бы­ло, буд­то хлеб­нул че­го-то ал­ко­голь­но­го. Го­лова бы­ла лег­кая-лег­кая. Хо­телось нат­во­рить че­го-то, что не сде­лал бы в дру­гое вре­мя. Сде­лать что-то, за что по­том, мо­жет быть, бу­дет стыд­но. Хо­телось что-то сде­лать по­тому что по­чему бы и нет? Глав­ное - ду­мать по­мень­ше. Луч­ше по­лучит­ся.   
      Юра обер­нулся к Ота­беку, об­хва­тил за шею, при­жал­ся гу­бами к гу­бам, язы­ком по­лез в чу­жой рот, при­жал­ся всем те­лом, так, как хо­телось. Ота­бек, ка­жет­ся, рас­те­рял­ся от та­кого на­пора, но со­ри­ен­ти­ровал­ся быс­тро, при­жал Юру бли­же, слов­но хо­тел пе­рело­мать в по­яс­ни­це, от­ве­тил на по­целуй. Юре быс­тро ста­ло жар­ко, осо­бен­но, ког­да го­рячая ла­донь сколь­зну­ла под край фут­болки, лег­ла на го­лую ко­жу над по­ясом. Юра ог­ла­дил ла­донью стри­жен­ный за­тылок. Бы­ло хо­рошо и пь­яно. И сов­сем не страш­но.   
      Ота­бек прих­ва­тил ниж­нюю гу­бу зу­бами, чуть по­тянул, тро­нул гу­бами угол рта, спус­тился ни­же. Юра зап­ро­кинул го­лову, пре­дос­тавляя боль­ше прос­транс­тва для ма­нев­ра. Ота­бек при­жал­ся гу­бами к шее, тро­нул язы­ком. Юра дер­нулся, ощу­щения бы­ли но­вые, при­ят­ные, но стран­ные до ужа­са. Он сжал фут­болку на спи­не Ал­ты­на, все еще не от­кры­вая гла­за. Тя­желые кап­ли дож­дя раз­би­вались о ли­цо, взле­тали мел­ким мо­рося­щим ту­маном, сте­кали по­тока­ми бес­ко­неч­но­го лив­ня. Ота­бек про­дол­жил до­рож­ку по­целу­ев, от­тя­нул мок­рый во­рот фут­болки, про­вел язы­ком по тон­кой клю­чице. Юра зас­то­нал сквозь зу­бы и за­мер, рас­пахнув гла­за.  
      Ота­бек по­нял быс­трее, об­нял Юру, поз­во­ляя спря­тать ли­цо у се­бя на пле­че. Ота­бек ды­шал тя­жело, глу­боко, а у Юры не по­луча­лось. Вы­ходи­ло по­вер­хностно, су­дорож­но, Юра от­ку­сывал воз­дух, пы­та­ясь прий­ти в се­бя.   
      -Все хо­рошо.  
      -Знаю, - бур­кнул Юра. Ли­цо го­рело.   
      Ота­бек пог­ла­дил уз­кую спи­ну, отс­тра­нил­ся, по­тянул Юру за со­бой.  
      -Пош­ли.  
      На об­ратном пу­ти дождь ос­та­новил­ся. На ра­дос­тный воз­глас Юры Ота­бек толь­ко ус­мехнул­ся и ска­зал, что это не­надол­го. Они не ус­пе­ют вый­ти из ле­са до на­чала дож­дя. Юра толь­ко фыр­кнул. Нас­тро­ение бы­ло от­личным. Стран­ное опь­яне­ние ни­куда не де­лось, мир вок­руг ка­зал­ся ил­лю­зор­ным, слов­но в од­ном из мно­гочис­ленных стран­ных снов, что тре­вожи­ли его в пос­леднее вре­мя. Юра сме­ял­ся, хо­хотал в го­лос, они с Ота­беком иг­ра­ли в са­лоч­ки, пос­каль­зы­ва­ясь на мок­рой зем­ле, где во­да раз­мы­вала под­стил­ку. Юра влез в не­види­мый в тра­ве ру­чей и вы­ругал­ся: во­да ока­залась хо­лод­ная до жу­ти. Но­гу слов­но обож­гло мо­розом.   
      Ота­бек вы­дер­нул его быс­трее, чем он ус­пел выб­рать­ся сам, ос­каль­зы­ва­ясь на не­высо­ком, но ди­ко сколь­зком гли­нис­том бе­регу.   
      -Прос­ти, от­влек­ся, - по­винил­ся Ота­бек. Юра с ин­те­ресом ус­та­вил­ся на на­ход­ку: длин­ный бе­лый рог, яв­но сбро­шен­ный не­дав­но, еще не ус­певший вы­лежать­ся в зем­ле.  
      -А я и не знал, что у нас оле­ни во­дят­ся, - Юра по­тянул­ся к ро­гу. Ота­бек от­дал, по­наб­лю­дал, как Юра вер­тит пред­мет в ру­ках. На за­меча­ние скеп­ти­чес­ки хмык­нул.  
      -В го­роде их пол­но. Осо­бен­но на до­рогах, - Юра зар­жал, а Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся, - Еще од­на при­чина, по ко­торой я пред­по­читаю хо­дить по го­роду пеш­ком.   
      Юра толь­ко го­ловой по­качал. Как он не опаз­ды­ва­ет ни­куда? Вре­мя ужи­ма­ет, что ли? Хо­тя, с не­го ста­нет­ся.  
      -Дол­жен же быть еще один, - Юра ог­ля­дел­ся.  
      -Они не обя­затель­но ски­дыва­ют ро­га од­новре­мен­но, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек. Юра хмык­нул, от­дал то­му на­ход­ку.   
      -Бу­дет те­бе тро­фей. По­весишь над ка­мином, ска­жешь, что вто­рой сло­пал. Вмес­те с че­репуш­кой. Так что так­си­дер­мисту ва­ще не ос­та­лось ра­боты.   
      Ота­бек вы­рази­тель­но пос­мотрел на Юру. Тот по­жал пле­чами.  
      -Я най­ду ему при­мене­ние по­луч­ше, - ска­зал Ота­бек и за­вис, пы­та­ясь при­думать, ку­да бы за­пих­нуть най­ден­ную вещь. Юра за­метил что Ота­бек пред­по­читал дер­жать ру­ки сво­бод­ны­ми. То ли бой­цов­ские при­выч­ки, то ли лич­ный бзик. Юра по­думал, сколь­ко они еще не зна­ют. В ко­торый раз он ло­вил се­бя на мыс­ли, что их встре­ча слов­но слу­чилась не нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад, а нес­коль­ко лет. В прош­лой, дру­гой жиз­ни. Фев­раль­ской: вяз­кой, се­рой и тя­нущей­ся бес­ко­неч­но.   
      По листь­ям за­шуме­ло, зас­ту­чало, свер­ху по­лилось, сра­зу вол­ной, без пе­рехо­да: од­ной сплош­ной сте­ной во­ды. Юра воз­му­щен­но фыр­кнул. Ота­бек в го­лос зас­ме­ял­ся.  
      -Пош­ли, ко­тяра, до­мой и сох­нуть. А то и вправ­ду за­боле­ем.   
      Юра пом­чался впе­ред, сле­дом за Ота­беком, от­ста­вая от не­го все­го на ка­кой-то шаг. Под­стил­ка рас­полза­лась под но­гами, пру­жини­ла, как жи­вая.   
      Юра ух­мы­лял­ся во весь рот. С са­мого бе­рега его не ос­тавлял ти­хий ше­пот, глу­бокой тенью за­сев­ший где-то меж­ду слу­хом и ра­зумом, глу­боко под вис­ка­ми. Юра не знал, что ему го­вори­ли. Но знал, что за­пом­нит эти сло­ва на всю жизнь. 

***

  
      Юра не на­ходил се­бе мес­та. Ес­ли Ота­бек пи­сал, что опоз­да­ет, то де­ло пло­хо. Хо­рошо, что дед по­ка ни о чем не до­гады­вал­ся, но на­дол­го ли?  
      Ота­бек уже при­ходил па­ру раз в под­би­том сос­то­янии, хоть и не в та­ком кош­марном, как в пер­вый раз. Он знал, что Юра его ждет, и не­из­менно яв­лялся на крыль­цо, пос­ле че­го Юра за­тас­ки­вал его в дом и с по­мощью ап­течки и ка­кой-то ма­тери, зак­ры­вал раз­но­об­разные дыр­ки, ра­ду­ясь, что че­рез па­ру дней не ос­та­нет­ся да­же шра­мов.   
      Ота­бек объ­явил­ся пос­ле один­надца­ти. Пос­креб­ся в ок­но на кух­не, пе­репу­гав Юру до чер­ти­ков. Юра рва­нул к две­ри, вы­летел на крыль­цо. Выг­ля­дел Ота­бек не сов­сем пло­хо, но все рав­но - от не­го от­четли­во тя­нуло кровью. Юра по­мор­щился. С не­дав­них пор он сам слов­но в обо­рот­ня прев­ра­щал­ся, или же прос­то об­рел осо­бую чувс­тви­тель­ность к за­паху кро­ви.  
      -Шус­трее, - рык­нул Юра, за­тас­ки­вая Ота­бека внутрь. При­выч­но уже по­мог снять кур­тку, по­пут­но ос­матри­вая на пред­мет ра­нений. Та­ковых ока­залось нем­но­го: па­роч­ка рва­ных ран, слов­но со­бака цап­ну­ла. Стран­но, на мес­тно­го "ав­то­рите­та" не по­хоже.  
      -Это кто? - спро­сил Юра, по­пут­но ко­па­ясь в ап­течке. Хо­рошо, что бин­тов за­купил и вся­кой про­мыва­тель­ной и обез­за­ражи­ва­ющей хер­ни. Им­му­нитет у обо­рот­ней же­лез­ный, ко­неч­но. Но луч­ше не рис­ко­вать.   
      -Мес­тные.   
      -В смыс­ле? - не по­нял Юра, - ка­кие еще мес­тные?   
      -Юр, в го­роде три обо­рот­ня. Не один.   
      Юра сел.   
      -Так...  
      -Тот, ко­торый дер­жит тер­ри­торию, один. Но есть два дру­гих. Они прос­то не от­све­чива­ют.   
      Юра вы­ругал­ся сквозь зу­бы, ра­зор­вал упа­ков­ку бин­та.   
      -Ма­гов раз­но­го ка­либ­ра - и то­го боль­ше. Прос­то чу­жих не лю­бят.  
      -Пусть на­хуй идут, - рык­нул Юра, - ты здесь жи­тель не ме­нее за­кон­ный, чем они. Бля, а ес­ли бы су­хожи­лие за­цепи­ло? - руг­нулся Юра, об­ра­баты­вая под­ранное за­пястье, - Во­об­ще оху­ели, блядь!  
      Ота­бек при­выч­но мол­чал, наб­лю­дая за су­етой. Юра по­доз­ре­вал, что его это здо­рово ус­по­ка­ива­ло. Во­об­ще Ота­бек все ча­ще за­дер­жи­вал­ся в до­ме Пли­сец­ких по­доль­ше. Юра не воз­ра­жал. Не толь­ко по­тому, что Ота­бека ни­куда не хо­телось от­пускать. Это са­мо со­бой. Но, по­мимо все­го про­чего, Ота­бек слов­но чувс­тво­вал се­бя здесь в бе­зопас­ности. Рас­кры­вал­ся, рас­слаб­лялся и ста­новил­ся по­хож на нор­маль­но­го че­лове­ка, а не на па­рано­ика с ПТСР.   
      Убе­див­шись, что ра­ны за­лече­ны и за­живут нор­маль­но, Юра спря­тал ап­течку, на­сыпал кош­ке кор­ма и вер­нулся с ча­ем. Как раз не ки­пяток.Ота­бек ждал его на кро­вати, ка­жет­ся, да­же не дви­нул­ся с мес­та, толь­ко ста­щил фут­болку.Оче­ред­ную. Он на них ра­зорит­ся ско­ро.Юра по­дошел, ос­та­вил чаш­ку, тро­нул смуг­лый лоб, за­пус­тил паль­цы в во­лосы. Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за, выг­нул шею, но­сом тро­нул пред­плечье.  
      -В душ? – пред­ло­жил Юра.   
      -Мне на ра­боту зав­тра, - на­пом­нил Ал­тын, но пос­ле­довал за Юрой.   
      -Вста­нешь рань­ше. Ты же все рав­но пеш­ком хо­дишь?  
      Ота­бек не от­ве­тил.   
      По­ка он был в ван­ной, Юра про­ин­спек­ти­ровал хо­лодиль­ник. Сил ухо­дит мно­го, а ес­ли еще и дра­ка бы­ла... он вы­тащил жар­кое, при­кинул, что сам обой­дет­ся ча­ем. На­до бы­ло сна­чала в душ та­щить, а по­том уже по­вяз­ки, - за­поз­да­ло по­думал Юра. Ну, лад­но, бин­то­вал он на со­весть – дед на­учил в свое вре­мя, так что ни­чего страш­но­го. Ес­ли на­до бу­дет – пе­ребин­ту­ет сно­ва.   
      Ота­бек ел то­роп­ли­во, жад­но.  
      -Ты хоть жуй нор­маль­но, ник­то ж не от­би­ра­ет,- фыр­кнул Юра.   
      Ота­бек толь­ко кив­нул.  
      Юра по­шарил в мо­розил­ке, вы­тащил опо­лови­нен­ное вед­ро с мо­роже­ным, по­казал Ота­беку.  
      -Бу­дешь?  
      Тот по­качал го­ловой.   
      -Ну, мне боль­ше дос­та­нет­ся.  
      Мусь­ка кру­тилась воз­ле сто­ла, пы­талась вык­лянчить ку­сок.  
      -Вот ста­рая грым­за. Зна­ет же, что ни­чего не по­лучит, - про­бур­чал Юра. Ота­бек хмык­нул, при­тянул чаш­ку с ча­ем, сце­дил зе­вок в ку­лак. Юра наб­лю­дал за ним. Раз­мо­рило от еды. Хоть бы но­сом в стол не ус­нул.   
      Они не го­вори­ли. Мол­ча­ние бы­ло у­ют­ным, теп­лым. Юра по­думал, что так мол­чат дав­но и хо­рошо зна­комые лю­ди, ко­торым сло­ва не осо­бо нуж­ны, что­бы по­казать свое от­но­шение. Это ма­лоз­на­комым лю­дям нуж­но сот­ря­сать воз­дух, что­бы до­нес­ти мысль хо­тя бы от­да­лен­но. А они зна­ли друг дру­га дос­та­точ­но, что­бы обой­тись без это­го. За­бав­но…   
      Ота­бек по­тер гла­за, по­сидел и по­тянул­ся к Юре че­рез стол. Юра мор­гнул, но по­том дош­ло, он пе­рех­ва­тил пе­ребин­то­ван­ную ла­донь, ос­то­рож­но сжал. Да, дей­стви­тель­но, бинт под­мок по краю. Ни­чего.  
      Как лю­дей мо­жет объ­еди­нить об­щая тай­на. И не толь­ко. Юра вспом­нил фра­зу из ка­кой-то дет­ской книж­ки, про ли­сят, ко­торая хо­дила по ин­терне­ту. Прав­ду пи­шут.  
      -В сказ­ках столь­ко... ну, пра­виль­но­го, что ли, - ска­зал Юра. Ота­бек уди­вил­ся вне­зап­ности фра­зы, но кив­нул.  
      -Сказ­ки соз­да­вались для то­го, что­бы в прос­той фор­ме рас­ска­зать слож­ные ве­щи. Да и сох­ра­нить про­ще. Не сда­вая нес­ве­дущим сек­ре­ты. Фоль­клор вы­жива­ет ку­да охот­нее, чем на­писан­ное. Раз­ве что в кам­не ру­бить, чтоб на­вер­ня­ка.   
      -Да­аа, не ду­раки пред­ки, - про­тянул Юра, вспо­миная сказ­ки, ко­торые ему ког­да-то дав­но рас­ска­зывал дед.  
      Ота­бек улыб­нулся од­ни­ми гла­зами, чуть сжал уз­кую ла­донь. Юра от­ве­тил тем же, пог­ла­дил паль­ца­ми по­лос­ку не спря­тан­ной бин­та­ми смуг­лой ко­жи. Все за­живет. Бу­дет как но­вень­кий к ут­ру.   
      Юра выг­реб мо­роже­ное, выб­ро­сил кар­тонку, под­хва­тил чаш­ку.   
      -Пош­ли.  
      Ота­бек пос­лушно сле­довал за хо­зя­ином до­ма, слов­но был здесь впер­вые. Юра ос­та­вил чаш­ку на тум­бочке, мах­нул на кро­вать.  
      -Па­дай.  
      Сам по­лез на книж­ную пол­ку. Что там еще из но­вого не чи­тано...  
      Юра вскрик­нул, ког­да его вне­зап­но схва­тили, креп­ко стис­ну­ли. Ота­бек ткнул­ся но­сом за ухом.  
      -Прос­ти, не хо­тел на­пугать.  
      -Бля, ес­ли ты нач­нешь хоть как-то обоз­на­чать свое при­сутс­твие, бу­дет за­ебись, - ядо­вито бро­сил Юра. Ота­бек тро­нул гу­бами шею, за­рыл­ся но­сом в во­рот фут­болки, об­жег ды­хани­ем пле­чо.   
      Это бы­ло при­ят­но и стран­но. Вспом­ни­лось, как Ота­бек уже сто­ял здесь, ды­шал в за­тылок. У не­го уже тог­да бы­ли мыс­ли?.. Из­вра­щенец, блин, - по­думал Юра. Хо­тя, и сам не луч­ше. Сто­ит толь­ко вспом­нить про­гулоч­ку под дож­дем. Или сон па­ру дней на­зад…  
      Юра пог­ла­дил силь­ные ру­ки, об­вел паль­ца­ми кос­точки на за­пястье.  
      -Лад­но. Иди, я ща.  
      Ота­бек от­пустил Юру, тот схва­тил с пол­ки прис­мотрен­ную кни­гу. На­до пос­мотреть де­шевые элек­трон­ные чи­тал­ки.   
      Юра ус­тро­ил­ся на кро­вати, сполз с по­душ­ки в по­ложе­ние по­луси­дя. Ота­бек при­жал­ся поч­ти вплот­ную, за­кинул ру­ку Юре на бед­ра, ут­кнул­ся но­сом в бок и вы­рубил­ся мгно­вен­но.   
      Юра толь­ко ти­хо фыр­кнул, при­кинув, что при­дет­ся по­возить­ся, вы­тас­ки­вая пок­ры­вало из-под Ота­бека. Ни­чего. Как-ни­будь по­лучит­ся.  
      Юра, по­мед­лив, за­пус­тил пя­тер­ню в тем­ные жес­ткие во­лосы. Ота­бек не всег­да да­вал тро­гать го­лову. К ос­таль­но­му при­вык, а вот спи­на и го­лова все еще че­рез раз. Ук­ло­нял­ся, щу­ря гла­за, вжи­мал го­лову в пле­чи и поп­росту тер­пел. Объ­яс­нил, что все­му ви­ной зве­риные при­выч­ки: го­лова и спи­на - са­мые у­яз­ви­мые мес­та. Ни­чего. При­вык­нет. Уже при­выка­ет. Сей­час не дёр­га­ет­ся, хо­тя вски­нуть­ся мог да­же во сне. Вид­но, и вправ­ду день вы­дал­ся тя­желый.  
      Юра уг­лу­бил­ся в кни­гу и не за­метил, как зас­нул сам.  
      Он не слы­шал, как Ота­бек ушел ут­ром. Толь­ко сквозь сон по­чувс­тво­вал мяг­кое при­кос­но­вение. Теп­лое и лас­ко­вое. 


	14. Chapter 14

      Юре от­ча­ян­но не спит­ся. Он вер­тится в пос­те­ли, все ме­ша­ет. Оде­яло слиш­ком жар­кое, без не­го - хо­лод­но, прос­ты­ня сби­лась, по­душ­ка не­удоб­ная... Как он рань­ше спал нор­маль­но здесь?  
      Ему тре­вож­но, где-то на под­корке моз­га. Ком­на­та по­чему-то ка­жет­ся слиш­ком тем­ной, неп­ра­виль­но тем­ной, буд­то за­сыпа­ли уголь­ной плот­ной пылью.  
      Юра уже пе­рес­чи­тал па­ру со­тен овец, сло­нов и дру­гой раз­но­об­разной жив­ности, но сон все не шел, толь­ко го­лова бы­ла тя­желая, и гла­за зак­ры­вались са­ми. Не по­луча­лось с ов­ца­ми и пос­те­пен­но ра­зум сам на­шел от­ду­шину в слу­чай­ных мыс­лях. Юра зло фыр­кнул, пе­ревер­нулся на спи­ну. Вот по­чему лю­ди за­бива­ют вся­кой хер­ней го­лову пе­ред сном: ес­ли не вы­тянешь эти мыс­ли на­ружу, они бу­ду ко­пошить­ся в под­созна­нии, ца­рапать го­лову из­нутри. Как тут ус­нуть?   
      Юра с ма­тер­ным вор­ча­ни­ем во­роча­ет­ся в пос­те­ли, окон­ча­тель­но прев­ра­щая ее в раз­во­рошен­ное гнез­до.   
      Мыс­ли пос­те­пен­но свер­ну­ли в сто­рону Ота­бека. Не­уди­витель­но, в об­щем-то. В пос­леднее вре­мя они да­же но­чами рас­ста­вались не всег­да. Юра хмы­ка­ет. Ота­бек у них про­пишет­ся ско­ро. Но он был сов­сем не про­тив. Да­же дед при­вык и от­но­сил­ся к Ота­беку как к еще од­но­му вну­ку. Ка­жет­ся, он ра­довал­ся, что у Юры по­явил­ся друг. Юре же хо­телось ве­рить, что дед не по­доз­ре­ва­ет, ка­кие у них от­но­шения на са­мом де­ле.   
      Вот еще воп­рос: они ни ра­зу не об­су­дили, что же та­кое про­ис­хо­дит меж­ду ни­ми. Это «что-то» прос­то бы­ло. Ота­бек, на­вер­ное, счи­тал, что нет смыс­ла об­му­соли­вать то, что и так по­нят­но. Юре по­нят­но бы­ло мень­ше, но спра­шивать он не со­бирал­ся. Приз­на­вать бы­ло пар­ши­во, но при­ходи­лось быть от­кро­вен­ным хо­тя бы с со­бой: он бо­ял­ся. Бо­ял­ся до ико­ты и оне­мения, что Ота­бек ра­но или поз­дно прос­то ис­чезнет, как и не бы­ло. Что для не­го все – изощ­ренная иг­ра. Нет, фак­ты яв­но го­вори­ли дру­гое, но под­созна­ние про­дол­жа­ло ска­лить­ся гни­лыми мел­ки­ми зу­бами до­мыс­лов и по­доз­ре­ний.   
      Глу­бокой ночью Юра сда­ет­ся и сми­ря­ет­ся с тем, что весь вы­ход­ной он прос­пит, от­сы­па­ясь за бес­сонную ночь. Он при­киды­ва­ет, чем бы за­нять­ся, по­ка тем­но. Книж­ки? Да, оче­ред­ной сбор­ник ми­фов ос­тался неп­ро­читан­ным. Юра заб­ро­сил книж­ки на нес­коль­ко дней: не до то­го бы­ло. Но к книж­но­му сло­ву по­ка не тя­нет со­вер­шенно, да и го­лова мут­ная, тя­желая, мыс­ли не­охот­но во­роча­лись тя­желы­ми ла­ман­ти­новы­ми ту­шами. Юра по­мор­щился от срав­не­ния, прик­рыл гла­за, что­бы не свер­лить взгля­дом изу­чен­ный до пос­ледней тре­щины по­толок.   
      Зво­нок те­лефо­на вне­запен нас­толь­ко, что Юре по­нача­лу ка­жет­ся, что он та­ки ухит­рился ус­нуть и те­перь ви­дит оче­ред­ной сюр­ре­алис­тичный сон. Но ру­ка чувс­тву­ет прох­ла­ду кор­пу­са, паль­цы при­выч­но сколь­зят по сен­сорно­му эк­ра­ну.  
      Ота­бек. Сре­ди но­чи?   
      Юра пу­га­ет­ся сра­зу, вска­кива­ет, ос­татки сон­ли­вос­ти прыс­ка­ют ис­пу­ган­ны­ми мы­шами по уг­лам тем­ной ком­на­ты.   
      -Ал­ло, Бек, ты нор­маль­но? Что слу­чилось?  
      По­пут­но он ду­ма­ет, от­ку­да его при­дет­ся за­бирать или что та­щить с со­бой. Ота­бек дол­го мол­чит и Юра вска­кива­ет с кро­вати, ищет одеж­ду. Но Ота­бек от­ве­ча­ет.   
      -Я сос­ку­чил­ся. Зав­тра вы­хожу в ноч­ную. Да­вай встре­тим­ся.  
      Юра за­мира­ет пос­ре­ди ком­на­ты. В од­ной ру­ке – те­лефон, в дру­гой – шта­ны. Мозг вклю­ча­ет­ся мед­ленно, ад­ре­налин спа­да­ет, хо­тя сер­дце все еще бу­ха­ет где-то под гор­лом.   
      -Бек…- Юра не зна­ет, что ска­зать или спро­сить. И есть ли в этом смысл. Что слу­чилось? Не от­ве­тит. Это на­до хва­тать и тряс­ти лич­но, что­бы от­ма­зать­ся не су­мел. Все нор­маль­но? Ту­пой воп­рос. Ота­бек зво­нит пос­ре­ди но­чи и про­сит о встре­че. Он дол­жен ра­ботать зав­тра в день, зна­чит, по­менял­ся с кем-то. За­чем? Не­понят­но. По­нят­но, что что-то опять слу­чилось, что-то опять не так, а Ота­бек, как обыч­но, бу­дет за­мал­чи­вать до пос­ледне­го, счи­тая, что он дол­жен все по­решать сам на пра­вах бо­лее силь­но­го. И бо­лее пос­вя­щен­но­го.   
      Хрен ему.  
      -Ко­неч­но. Кру­то, что удас­тся так.   
      Юра вы­ходит на кух­ню, сле­дит, что­бы не спот­кнуть­ся о кош­ку, ко­торая тут же бро­са­ет­ся в но­ги и ур­чит как трак­тор. Он не вклю­ча­ет свет, до­воль­ству­ясь по­лум­ра­ком. Ночь яс­ная, свет­лая, вид­но хо­рошо. Он все рав­но про­лива­ет ед­ва ли не пол­чашки: го­лова ра­бота­ет от­лично, а вот те­ло яв­но на­ходи­лось в сос­то­янии ту­пова­той дре­мы. Юра ру­га­ет­ся сквозь зу­бы и за­мира­ет, слы­ша ша­ги.   
      -Юр? – Ота­бек поч­ти ин­стинктив­но чу­ет, ког­да с Юрой что-то про­ис­хо­дит.  
      -Де­да раз­бу­дил, - от­ве­ча­ет Юра и слы­шит на том кон­це свя­зи вздох об­легче­ния. Нет, что-то яв­но не в по­ряд­ке.   
      -Юроч­ка, ты че­го не спишь? – дед заг­ля­дыва­ет на кух­ню, но свет не вклю­ча­ет: лам­пы из ко­ридо­ра ему хва­та­ет.   
      Юра по­жима­ет пле­чами, прис­ло­ня­ет­ся к сто­лу, от­пи­ва­ет сра­зу пол­ста­кана, счас­тли­во взды­ха­ет. Су­шило, по­чему-то, слов­но креп­ко­го ко­фе нах­ле­бал­ся.   
      -Пить за­хоте­лось.  
      -Аа, - тя­нет дед и ки­ва­ет, - И по­гово­рить?  
      Юра су­пит бро­ви и ста­ра­ет­ся не крас­неть. Ни­колай ус­ме­ха­ет­ся в бо­роду.   
      -Что у не­го там стряс­лось, что он те­бе пос­ре­ди но­чи наз­ва­нива­ет?  
      Юра по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
      -Кош­мар прис­нился, - под­ска­зыва­ет Ота­бек. Юра оз­ву­чива­ет этот ва­ри­ант, хоть и силь­но не уве­рен, что это прос­то от­мазка.   
      -Кош­мар, - тя­нет дед и смот­рит хит­ро. Юра го­тов пос­та­вить что угод­но про­тив ржа­вой мо­неты, что дед зна­ет ку­да как боль­ше, чем ду­мал Юра. Это, в прин­ци­пе, бы­ло не уди­витель­но, но Юра га­дал, о чем имен­но до­гады­ва­ет­ся дед.   
      -Ни­чего, ес­ли Ота­бек зав­тра при­дет? – спра­шива­ет Юра. Го­лос у Ота­бека был та­кой уны­лый и скуч­ный, что, чес­тно го­воря, Юра был бы сов­сем не про­тив, ес­ли бы он при­шел пря­мо сей­час. Да и он не был уве­рен, что су­ме­ет ус­нуть, зная, что Ота­бек где-то там в тем­ной квар­ти­ре ле­жит и пя­лит­ся в по­толок, и те­ни оку­тыва­ют его, мрач­ные, сы­рые, жад­ные, за­сыпа­ют чер­ным сне­гом – пеп­лом сго­рев­ших мос­тов, зак­ры­ва­ют гла­за и жа­лят-жа­лят-жа­лят, слов­но злые осы. Юра был поч­ти на сто про­цен­тов уве­рен, что они приш­ли с Ота­беком из са­мого Ал­ма­ты. И что са­мос­то­ятель­но Ота­бек с ни­ми не спра­вит­ся.  
      А еще Юра страш­но сос­ку­чил­ся за те сут­ки, что они не ви­делись.   
      Ни­колай хмы­ка­ет.  
      -Ни­чего. Но пусть идет по ули­це ос­то­рож­нее. У нас мес­тность ти­хая, но сре­ди но­чи по ули­цам мо­жет бро­дить кто угод­но.  
      Юра за­мира­ет и круг­лы­ми гла­зами смот­рит де­ду вос­лед.  
      -Юр, что там? – спра­шива­ет Ота­бек, не дож­давшись вер­дикта Ни­колая Де­нисо­вича.  
      -Зна­ешь, - пре­уве­личе­но спо­кой­но го­ворит Юра, - Иног­да дед ме­ня на­тураль­но пу­га­ет, - Ота­бек не от­ве­ча­ет и Юра встря­хива­ет­ся, сбра­сывая на­важ­де­ние, - не хо­чешь прям щас прий­ти? Раз уж де­да дал доб­ро…  
      Ота­бек ко­леб­лется не­дол­го.  
      -Я ско­ро бу­ду.  
      Юра ки­ва­ет на ко­рот­кие гуд­ки. Мусь­ка трет­ся о но­ги и ста­новит­ся на зад­ние ла­пы, пе­ред­ни­ми упи­ра­ясь Юре в ко­лени. Он че­шет счас­тли­во мур­лы­чущую кош­ку за ухом. Вот ведь люб­ве­обиль­ное соз­да­ние. Юра выг­ля­дыва­ет в ко­ридор и, убе­див­шись, что свет в ком­на­те де­да не го­рит, воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к се­бе. Он при­выч­но вы­тас­ки­ва­ет вто­рую по­душ­ку, тон­кую мах­ро­вую прос­тынь. Мусь­ка тас­ка­ет­ся за ним, пу­та­ясь под но­гами, и тре­бу­ет лас­ки. По­няв, что хо­зя­ин вни­мания ей уде­лять не со­бира­ет­ся, она за­гоня­ет ког­ти ему в но­гу. Юра ти­хо ма­терит­ся, в пос­ледний мо­мент вспом­нив, что на дво­ре ночь и все нор­маль­ные лю­ди спят, в том чис­ле и дед, ко­торо­го он и так уже раз­бу­дил. Мда, а он к нор­маль­ным, ка­жет­ся не от­но­сит­ся.  
      Юра под­ни­ма­ет кош­ку за шкир­ку, под­но­сит ее к ли­цу, стал­ки­ва­ясь с жи­вот­ным нос к но­су.  
      -Кор­мить я те­бя ночью не бу­ду, обой­дешь­ся.   
      Кош­ка ко­рот­ко ур­ка­ет, слов­но го­лубь кур­лыкнул. Юра от­пуска­ет Мусь­ку и на тре­бова­тель­ный скри­пучий мяв от­ма­хива­ет­ся.  
      -И не меч­тай. И ве­ди се­бя при­лич­но при Ота­беке, - го­ворит он, на­зида­тель­но нас­тавляя на Мусь­ку па­лец. Кош­ка жес­том яв­но не впе­чат­ли­лась.   
      Юра за­вали­ва­ет­ся на пос­тель, ле­зет в те­лефон. Мусь­ка тут же ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся у не­го на жи­воте, пе­ретап­ты­ва­ет­ся, за­пус­кая ког­ти. Юра мор­щится, но мол­чит. По­ка тер­пи­мо, а ког­да ув­ле­чет­ся, к то­му вре­мени уже мож­но вста­вать и встре­чать Ота­бека на по­роге. Юра сер­фит ин­тернет, но не ви­дит эк­ра­на: мыс­ли за­няты ле­нивым выс­чи­тыва­ни­ем вре­мени, ко­торое Ота­беку при­дет­ся пот­ра­тить на до­рогу сю­да. Прош­ло ми­нут де­сять. На до­рогу пеш­ком око­ло по­луча­са.   
      В ок­но сту­чат и Юра за­мира­ет.  
      Да лад­но.  
      Он сры­ва­ет­ся с пос­те­ли, Мусь­ка не­доволь­но вор­чит, но ког­ти не за­пус­ка­ет, мяг­кой по­душ­кой ска­тыва­ясь с не­ради­вого хо­зя­ина. Юра как мож­но ти­ше и быс­трее про­бира­ет­ся к вход­ной две­ри. Дверь в ком­на­ту де­да толь­ко прик­ры­та: Мусь­ка лю­бит спать в ста­ром крес­ле и в ком­на­те Ни­колая ве­дёт се­бя при­лич­но.   
      Ота­бек сто­ит на по­роге, поч­ти не за­пыхав­ший­ся.  
      -Ты что, на че­тырех бе­жал? – ярос­тным ше­потом спра­шива­ет Юра. Ота­бек не от­ве­ча­ет, приб­ли­жа­ет­ся в один шаг и сгре­ба­ет Юру в охап­ку, тут же уты­ка­ясь но­сом в лю­бимое мес­то за ухом.   
      -Я ску­чал.  
      Юра фыр­ка­ет, но об­хва­тыва­ет Ота­бека за та­лию и пы­та­ет­ся не­навяз­чи­во за­тащить за по­рог. Ота­бек за­меча­ет ма­нипу­ляции, от­пуска­ет Юру и про­сачи­ва­ет­ся даль­ше в ко­ридор. По­ка Юра во­зит­ся с зам­ком – ржа­вая скри­пучая за­раза, дав­но по­ра ме­нять – Ота­бек ра­зува­ет­ся, ски­дыва­ет кур­тку, да­же ус­пе­ва­ет поз­до­ровать­ся с Мусь­кой, ко­торая бла­гос­клон­но да­ла по­чесать под­бо­родок и уда­лилась в ком­на­ту Ни­колая. Юра про­водил ее удив­ленным взгля­дом.  
      -Ре­аль­но кол­дун, - го­ворит он ше­потом, - я ее от­ва­дить ни­ког­да не мо­гу нор­маль­но.   
      Ота­бек да­же не улы­ба­ет­ся на эту шут­ку и Юре это не нра­вит­ся. Он всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в Ота­бека. У то­го за­ос­три­лись ску­лы, за­лег­ли те­ни в уг­лах рта, взгляд на­поми­нал тот, ко­торый Юра не лю­бил и ко­торый ви­дел слиш­ком час­то па­ру ме­сяцев на­зад: нас­то­рожен­ный, пос­то­ян­но ска­ниру­ющий прос­транс­тво на пред­мет опас­ности.   
      Юра ки­ва­ет, га­сит вез­де свет, за­пус­ка­ет Ота­бека в ком­на­ту и тща­тель­но за­пира­ет дверь. Дед не ло­мит­ся к не­му, но все-та­ки… па­ранойя – шту­ка за­раз­ная.   
      Ота­бек уже на­шел одеж­ду на вы­делен­ной ему все­го ка­ких-то па­ру дней на­зад, пол­ке в шка­фу и быс­тро пе­ре­оде­вал­ся.   
      -Я не ожи­дал, что Ни­колай Де­нисо­вич раз­ре­шит, - го­ворит он, ски­дывая свою чер­ную фут­болку с си­ним ог­нем на гру­ди – од­ну из са­мых лю­бимых. Юра лю­бу­ет­ся об­во­дами мышц под ко­жей, как дви­га­ют­ся крылья ло­паток - то­го гля­ди и взле­тит сей­час.  
      -Я то­же, - от­ве­ча­ет он, за­бира­ет­ся под оде­яло. Ота­бек вско­ре па­да­ет ря­дом, по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Юре ли­цом, смот­рит прис­таль­но, - рас­ска­жешь ут­ром, - не то спра­шива­ет, не то про­сит он. Ота­бек ки­ва­ет и вдруг ра­зом сгре­ба­ет Юру в охап­ку. Юра поч­ти при­вык к та­ким жес­там и толь­ко приг­лу­шен­но вор­чит. Но в креп­ких ру­ках при­ят­но, бе­зопас­но, хо­тя Ота­бек и стран­ный ка­кой-то.   
      -А мо­жет и не ут­ром, - бур­чит Юра с яв­ным на­меком. Ота­бек нес­лышно взды­ха­ет, - что те­бе прис­ни­лось та­кого, что ты сю­да сор­вался?  
      Ота­бек от­ве­ча­ет по­доз­ри­тель­но охот­но и быс­тро.   
      -Ты.  
      Юра мор­га­ет и щу­рит­ся, по­дав­ляя зе­вок. Ли­цо пе­река­шива­ет и при­щур по­лучил­ся на ред­кость зло­вещим. По край­ней ме­ре, Юре хо­чет­ся в это ве­рить.  
      -А в чем под­вох?  
      Ота­бек про­водит ла­донью по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку – свер­ху вниз. Под ру­кой – ткань, но Юре по­каза­лось, что го­рячая ла­донь прош­лась по са­мой ко­же.   
      -Мне прис­нился один из са­мых худ­ших ва­ри­ан­тов. Не худ­ший, но один из.   
      Юра ду­ма­ет не­дол­го. Бе­рем не мак­си­мал­ки: худ­ший – это смерть их обо­их. Ну, в дан­ном слу­чае, ког­да упор де­лал­ся на Юру, то ско­рее все­го мог­ла иметь­ся в ви­ду его смерть. Но не худ­ший…   
      Юра смот­рит не­доволь­но и зло.  
      -Что я охот­ни­ков при­вел?  
      Ота­бек, по­мор­щившись, ки­ва­ет.   
      Яс­но те­перь. Од­на из са­мых не­люби­мых тем: охот­ни­ки. Ота­бек рас­ска­зывал о них не­охот­но. А на воп­рос, по­чему так ле­ниво, от­ве­тил:  
      -Не сто­ит по­минать их всуе. Ни­чего хо­роше­го не бу­дет.   
      Юра был не су­евер­ный, но за­давать воп­ро­сы пе­рес­тал. Их ис­то­рия ему бы­ла ма­ло­ин­те­рес­на, а ме­тоды дра­ки с охот­ни­ками Ота­бек ес­ли и знал (на­вер­ня­ка же знал), то не рас­ска­зывал.  
      -Хрень ка­кая, - про­вор­чал Юра и ус­тро­ил­ся по­удоб­нее у Ота­бека на ру­ке. Ко-то из них всег­да про­сыпал­ся на ру­ке или пле­че у дру­гого. От­ку­да при­выч­ка взя­лась?  
      -Спи, Юр.  
      -Ут­ро ве­чера муд­ре­нее? – спро­сил Юра сквозь быс­тро под­би­ра­ющий­ся сон.  
      -Точ­но, - от­ве­ча­ет Ота­бек и Юру нак­ры­ва­ет тем­ная пе­лена.   
      

***

  
      Юра про­сыпа­ет­ся от то­го, что пе­рес­та­ет хва­тать воз­ду­ха. При­чина вы­яс­ня­ет­ся быс­тро: Ота­бек об­хва­тил его ру­ками по­перек гру­ди и сжи­мал так, что тре­щали кос­ти. Ота­бек обыч­но спит ти­хо, но сей­час он то и де­ло бур­чал что-то под нос на сме­си рус­ско­го и ка­зах­ско­го, ка­жет­ся, ру­гал­ся с кем-то. Юра дёр­нулся по­пытал­ся выб­рать­ся из хват­ки. Ота­бек за­тих, а по­том от­четли­вого низ­ко по-зве­рино­му за­вор­чал. Юра за­мер, а по­том за­дер­гался с но­вой си­лой, по­пут­но пы­та­ясь доз­вать­ся до Ота­бека. Выб­рать­ся уда­лось. Раз­бу­дить – нет. Ота­бек сжал­ся, приг­нул го­лову, за­ломил бро­ви и сно­ва на­чал го­ворить, слов­но оп­равды­ва­ясь, на сме­си рус­ско­го с ка­зах­ским, по­том пе­решел на ка­зах­ский пол­ностью, за­метал­ся по пос­те­ли, сры­ва­ясь на хрип­лое ры­чание. Юра пой­мал его за пле­чи, нес­коль­ко раз встрях­нул. Тя­желый…  
      -Бек!  
      Ота­бек от­кры­ва­ет гла­за рез­ко, слов­но и не спал вов­се. Юра по­нима­ет, что он его не уз­на­ет и от­ша­тыва­ет­ся, но Ота­бек быс­трее – он оп­ро­киды­ва­ет Юру, на­вали­ва­ет­ся свер­ху, впи­ва­ясь паль­ца­ми в гор­ло. Гла­за – зве­риные.   
      Ис­пу­гать­ся Юра не ус­пе­ва­ет: Ота­бек нак­ло­ня­ет­ся низ­ко-низ­ко, ка­са­ясь но­сом ще­ки, шум­но вды­ха­ет и его буд­то от­бра­сыва­ет на дру­гой край кро­вати. Юра от­кашли­ва­ет­ся, гор­ло сад­нит. Хоть бы си­няки еще не по­яви­лись, а то бу­дут же воп­ро­сы. Убе­див­шись, что смерть от удушья ему не гро­зит, Юра обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Ота­беку. Тот по-преж­не­му си­дит на краю кро­вати, упе­рев­шись спи­ной в низ­кое из­ножье, и смот­рит на Юру со смесью ужа­са и ви­ны. По­лосы све­та, про­бива­юще­гося сквозь не до кон­ца за­дер­ну­тые што­ры, ко­со ло­жат­ся на Ота­бека, стран­но под­све­чива­ют ли­цо.   
      -Я ду­мал, те­бе кош­ма­ры не снят­ся, - про­сипел Юра и от­кашлял­ся. Дря-р-рянь.  
      Ота­бек не дви­га­ет­ся во­об­ще – толь­ко чуть дро­жат ноз­дри.   
      -Снят­ся, - от­ве­ча­ет он и го­лос не­нам­но­го луч­ше, чем у са­мого Юры, - Из­редка.  
      Юра хму­рит­ся, тя­нет­ся за во­дой. В бу­тыл­ке – треть, но дол­жно хва­тить. Он от­пи­ва­ет по­лови­ну, про­тяги­ва­ет бу­тыл­ку Ота­беку. Тот мед­лит, а по­том ос­то­рож­но про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку. Юра злит­ся, и скры­вать не про­бу­ет. Его бе­сит, что на­до сно­ва и сно­ва до­казы­вать, что он не бо­ит­ся. Сколь­ко так бу­дет еще? Ког­да уже Ота­бек при­вык­нет, что Юра ему не враг?  
      Юра зло встря­хива­ет го­ловой и прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же. Ота­бек нап­ря­га­ет­ся, но не дви­га­ет­ся по-преж­не­му. За­мира­ет ка­мен­ной ста­ту­ей с жи­выми гла­зами.   
      -Рас­ска­зывай, - го­ворит Юра. На­чались же с че­го-то кош­ма­ры.   
      Ота­бек мо­та­ет го­ловой и нем­но­го от­ми­ра­ет. Он, не ми­гая, смот­рит на Юру ис­подлобья, хму­рясь, пе­рево­дит взгляд на шею. Юра взгля­да не от­во­дит, зная уже эти зве­риные по­вад­ки: сто­ит от­вести взгляд и по­беда ос­та­нет­ся за Ота­беком. Нет уж, его на­до рас­ше­велить.   
      Ота­бек взды­ха­ет и раз­во­дит ру­ки.   
      -Иди сю­да.  
      А вот это что-то но­вень­кое.  
      Юра пос­мотрел по­доз­ри­тель­но, но мол­ча пе­реб­рался бли­же. Ота­бек при­жал его к се­бе, об­нял так, слов­но хо­тел впа­ять в се­бя, на­мер­тво, хоть и со­из­ме­рял си­лы уже.   
      -Я со Стре­лоч­ни­ком пе­ресек­ся, - ска­зал он.  
      Юра нап­рягся. Стре­лоч­ник, ско­тина, что он там на­гово­рил Ота­беку?  
      -И что?  
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чал, смот­рел в ни­куда. Он пог­ла­дил Юру по шее, чуть при­жав паль­цы, мас­си­ровал мес­та, где дол­жны бы­ли ос­тать­ся си­няки. Поз­дно – при­кинул Юра, но прик­рыл гла­за. При­ят­но.   
      -И эту дра­ку я про­иг­рал. При­чем, по сво­ей же глу­пос­ти.   
      Юра обер­нулся, пос­мотрел воп­ро­ситель­но.  
      -Я на­де­ял­ся, что де­ло мож­но ре­шить ми­ром, - объ­яс­нил Ота­бек, - но, по­хоже, я при­думал это се­бе сам. Он ми­ра не хо­чет, он хо­чет из­ба­вить­ся от ме­ня все­ми дос­тупны­ми средс­тва­ми.   
      -И те­перь от не­го сто­ит ждать ка­ких-то круп­ных га­дос­тей? - спро­сил Юра.  
      -Да.  
      Они по­мол­ча­ли. Ота­бек вздох­нул глу­боко.  
      -Юр, - поз­вал нег­ромко, - ес­ли что-то слу­чит­ся, со­об­щай сра­зу. Ес­ли по­доз­ре­ва­ешь, что что-то не так, что-то мо­жет про­изой­ти - зо­ви. Я не знаю, от­ку­да ждать уда­ра.  
      Он ут­кнул­ся Юре в ма­куш­ку но­сом, по­тер­ся, шум­но вы­дох­нул.   
      -Я бо­юсь, что пер­вым он уда­рит по те­бе. Так что ес­ли бу­дет воз­можность - от­ри­цай все, ва­ли всю ви­ну на ме­ня, го­вори, что ни при чем и ни­чего не знал...  
      Юра обер­нулся рыв­ком, выд­рался из объ­ятий, вце­пил­ся Ота­беку в пле­чи.  
      -Что? - по­лучи­лось низ­ко, ши­пяще. Так ши­пела Мусь­ка на ужей, про­пол­завших из­редка по дво­ру, - Ты блядь, в край еба­нул­ся?  
      Ота­бек толь­ко нах­му­рил­ся.  
      -Так на­до, Юр, он мо­жет вос­поль­зо­вать­ся дру­гими людь­ми, ему это ни­чего не сто­ит, не под­став­ляй­ся под удар, слы­шишь?  
      -Нет!  
      -Да! - рык­нул Ота­бек, - Юра, у ме­ня кро­ме те­бя нет ни­кого, а у те­бя есть дед. Ко­торый обо всем об этом ни сном ни ду­хом.   
      Юра сра­зу сдул­ся. А сло­на-то он и не за­метил.  
      -Я не бо­юсь, что уда­рят по мне – у ме­ня не так мно­го сла­бых мест, ко­торые мож­но дей­стви­тель­но за­деть. А ты у­яз­вим и у те­бя нет той за­щиты, ко­торая есть у лю­бого, да­же са­мого пар­ши­вого обо­рот­ня или кол­ду­на-са­мо­уч­ки. И, тем бо­лее, ее нет у лю­дей, ко­торые во­об­ще об этом не зна­ют   
      Юра по­мор­щился. Ну да, у не­го та­кой за­щиты нет и в по­мине. Но мож­но же ее как-то по­лучить. Как-то на­рабо­тать. Что ме­ша­ет во­об­ще пой­ти в эти са­мые ма­ги и обу­чить­ся че­му-ни­будь, раз уж так сло­жилось, что он влип в по­тус­то­рон­ние штуч­ки по уши.  
      Мысль нас­толь­ко не­ожи­дан­ная, что Юра удив­ля­ет­ся сам се­бе и ре­ша­ет по­думать ее по­том.   
      За­щита есть у Ота­бека. Это так са­мая за­щита от вся­ких порч, сгла­зов и… чем там сто­лет­ние баб­ки еще пу­гать лю­бят? Но ес­ли есть обо­рот­ни, то и та­кие от ме­лочи мо­гут су­щес­тво­вать и ис­прав­но ра­ботать.   
      -Кош­ма­ры – это его ра­бота?  
      Ота­бек за­мял­ся.  
      -Ско­рее нет, чем да. Вер­нее, он толь­ко дал нуж­ный очень точ­ный тол­чок. А даль­ше я все сде­лал сам, - не­доволь­но отоз­вался он.   
      -По­луча­ет­ся, что он знал, ку­да бить? – нас­то­рожил­ся Юра. Ота­бек уны­ло кив­нул и взял Юру за под­бо­родок, зас­та­вил под­нять го­лову, ос­мотрел шею. Из­ви­нять­ся или оп­равды­вать­ся не стал, толь­ко не­доволь­но под­жал гу­бы.   
      -Не толь­ко это, -кач­нул го­ловой Ота­бек, - То, что он ме­ня так под­ло­вил - это и моя же ви­на. По­нима­ешь, вто­рая шку­ра - это же не ос­новное, что мы мо­жем и да­же не ос­новная на­ша, ну, ска­жем, суть, и не на­ше ос­новное пред­назна­чение. На­ша глав­ная суть - это те си­лы, ко­торые нам да­ны. И вто­рая шку­ра - лишь один из инс­тру­мен­тов в це­лом ком­плек­те. А я это от­кро­вен­но по­херил, - про­цедил Ота­бек, - По­тому что си­лы мо­гут и быть, но это­го ма­ло. Нуж­но учить­ся ими поль­зо­вать­ся, что­бы слы­шать и чу­ять мир. А я толь­ко на че­тырех ла­пах бе­гал.  
      Ота­бек по­качал го­ловой  
      -Он ме­ня прос­то пе­ре­иг­рал на ма­гичес­ком по­ле.  
      Юра на се­кун­ду за­вис. Точ­но. Обо­рот­ни - они же все ма­ги по­голов­но.   
      -Но ты силь­нее? - уточ­нил Юра. Ота­бек мрач­но кив­нул.  
      -Силь­нее. Но это все рав­но что срав­нить не­ан­дерталь­ца с ду­биной, ко­торый од­ним уда­ром вы­шиба­ет моз­ги лю­бому сов­ре­мен­но­му че­лове­ку и это­го са­мого сов­ре­мен­но­го че­лове­ка с вин­товкой. Не­ан­дерта­лец прос­то не дой­дет. Ля­жет на под­хо­де.  
      Юра кив­нул, мол­ча пе­рева­ривая сва­лив­шу­юся ин­форма­цию. Вон оно как. Ин­форма­ции бы­ло мно­го и на об­ра­бот­ку тре­бова­лось вре­мя.  
      Ота­бек все так же мас­си­ровал шею, прог­ла­живал го­рячи­ми паль­ца­ми, от­сле­живал боль­ные мес­та. Юра вы­вер­нулся.  
      -Не знаю, как ты, а я ди­ко го­лод­ный.   
      Ота­бек с сом­не­ни­ем от­тя­гива­ет край фут­болки.  
      -Я в душ сна­чала.  
      На кух­не Юру встре­ча­ет страш­но до­воль­ный чем-то дед. Юра ве­дет но­сом, как зап­рав­ская ищей­ка, вы­яс­няя, что у них на зав­трак, улав­ли­ва­ет слад­ко­ватый за­пах. Дед сме­ет­ся и вы­тас­ки­ва­ет из уг­ла два вед­ра клуб­ни­ки. У Юры гла­за ле­зут на лоб.  
      -Это от­ку­да? Дед, ты что, ог­ра­бил ры­нок?  
      Ни­колай доб­ро­душ­но сме­ет­ся.  
      -От­бла­года­рили.  
      Юра толь­ко го­ловой по­качал. Кон­фе­ты-бу­кеты бы­ли, ал­ко­голь - са­мый раз­ный – был, бы­ли да­же сви­ные го­ловы, но фрук­та­ми рас­пла­чива­лись впер­вые. А зря.   
      Ота­бек вы­шел на кух­ню бес­шумно, веж­ли­во поз­до­ровал­ся с Ни­кола­ем, из­ви­нил­ся, что вло­мил­ся пос­ре­ди но­чи к ним, вы­разил на­деж­ду, что боль­ше не при­дёт­ся, от­че­го Юра по­мор­щился, буд­то ра­зом за­ныли все зу­бы. Ни­колай толь­ко от­махнул­ся на та­кие ме­лочи, ска­зал при­ходить ког­да угод­но и уса­дил пар­ней зав­тра­кать.   
      Пос­ле зав­тра­ка Юра ута­щил Ота­бека об­ратно в ком­на­ту. Гу­лять не хо­телось ни од­но­му, ни дру­гому, так что ре­шили про­тор­чать весь день в ком­на­те. «А то дед го­ворит, что мы ско­ро об­растем шерстью и в ле­су по­селим­ся», - мрач­но шу­тит Юра. Ота­бек в от­вет толь­ко хмы­ка­ет, а по­том, по­думав, сгре­ба­ет Юру в охап­ку и за­вали­ва­ет­ся с ним на кро­вать. Юра во­пит и от­би­ва­ет­ся. Они ус­тра­ива­ют шут­ли­вую по­тасов­ку, прев­ра­щая ак­ку­рат­но зас­те­лен­ную кро­вать в не­ряш­ли­вое гнез­до. Ота­бек в кон­це-кон­цов под­да­ет­ся и Юра с азар­тным воп­лем ус­тра­ива­ет­ся вер­хом, за­фик­си­ровав его ру­ки. Ота­бек сме­ет­ся гор­лом, не рас­кры­вая рта. Юра сду­ва­ет ле­зущую в гла­за чел­ку, ве­дет пле­чами, чувс­твуя при­щур Ота­бека как при­кос­но­вение. Смуг­лая ко­жа, ка­жет­ся, слов­но по­дог­ре­ва­ет­ся из­нутри ка­кими-то не­понят­ны­ми ре­зер­ва­ми.   
      -Слу­шай, а ка­кая у те­бя тем­пе­рату­ра? – спра­шива­ет Юра. Ота­бек удив­ленно ок­ругля­ет гла­за.  
      -Тем­пе­рату­ра?  
      -Ну, те­ла.  
      Ал­тын оза­дачен­но хму­рит­ся.  
      -Обыч­ная.  
      -Быть не мо­жет. Ты го­рячий, как ба­тарея.  
      -Те­бе ка­жет­ся, Юр, - Ота­бек улыб­нулся, - Тем­пе­рату­ра та­кая же, 36,6. Прос­то из-за су­ти ка­жет­ся и вос­при­нима­ет­ся по-дру­гому.   
      -Да лад­но.  
      -Прав­да.  
      Юра и Ота­бек встре­тились взгля­дами. Юра фыр­кнул, взле­тел с пос­те­ли, рва­нул из ком­на­ты.  
      -Си­ди тут, - крик­нул на­пос­ле­док. Ота­бек смут­но до­гады­вал­ся, что ему приш­ло в го­лову. Ког­да Юра вер­нулся с гра­дус­ни­ком, то по­нял, что опа­сения под­твер­ди­лись.  
      -На, - Юра про­тянул ему тер­мо­метр. Ота­бек тяж­ко вздох­нул. Пе­ре­уп­ря­мить Пли­сец­ко­го - это на­до та­лант иметь. Или прос­то знать, как. Он по­ка еще не умел.  
      Тер­мо­метр был прис­тро­ен под­мышку, Юра за­сек по­ложен­ные пять ми­нут.   
      В ком­на­ту заг­ля­нул дед, удив­ленно мор­гнул, за­метив от­то­пыри­ва­ющу­юся фут­болку Ота­бека.  
      -Что та­кое, ни­как за­болел?  
      -Не, - мот­нул го­ловой Юра, - мы прос­то про­водим следс­твен­ный эк­спе­римент.  
      Ни­колай пос­мотрел на Ота­бека. Тот всем сво­им ви­дом по­пытал­ся по­казать "я здесь ни при чем".  
      -Аа, ну, дер­зай­те.  
      По про­шес­твии по­ложен­ных пя­ти ми­нут, Ота­бек от­дал инс­тру­мент Юре. Тот вце­пил­ся в гра­дус­ник, как в сок­ро­вище, всмот­релся в ртут­ный стол­бик. Тот за­мер на от­метке где-то меж­ду 36.6 и 36.7.  
      -Да лад­но, - вы­дох­нул Юра.  
      -Я же го­ворил.  
      Юра смот­рит хму­ро.  
      -Это не­чес­тно. Ты зи­мой в од­ной фут­болке и кур­тке бе­га­ешь.  
      Ота­бек до­воль­но ух­мыль­нул­ся.  
      -Дол­жны же быть пре­иму­щес­тва? А смысл в том, что­бы ими поль­зо­вать­ся.   
      Юра фыр­ка­ет в от­вет.   
      -Это не­чес­тно, - пов­то­ря­ет, - я та­кому да­же не на­учусь.  
      Ота­бек хму­рит­ся, фра­за ему не нра­вит­ся, но прид­рать­ся, вро­де, и не к че­му. Юра при­кусил язык. Еще не хва­тало про­гово­рить­ся о сво­их пла­нах.   
      Юра ска­тыва­ет­ся с Ота­бека, па­да­ет за компь­ютер, ко­торый пи­щит уве­дом­ле­ни­ями вк. Юра хму­ро скро­лит стра­ницу, вых­ва­тывая ка­кие-то до­кумен­ты, фот­ки, в ча­те клас­са… пик­ник? И сколь­ко там на­роду бу­дет по фак­ту. Юра уже сей­час мо­жет ска­зать, что там не бу­дет ни его, ни Фир­ки­ной. Юра хмы­ка­ет, лис­та­ет даль­ше.   
      -Ки­рил­ла с то­го дня не ви­дели в шко­ле, - го­ворит он. Ота­бек что-то бор­мо­чет в от­вет, выг­ля­дыва­ет за­чем-то в ок­но. Юра ко­сит­ся на не­го. Ка­жет­ся, ус­по­ко­ил­ся.   
      Юра от­кры­ва­ет ка­кую-то ссыл­ку, ко­торую ски­нул Ди­ма Куз­не­цов. Тот еще при­дурок, лю­битель край­не сом­ни­тель­но­го юмо­ра. Ви­део ка­кое-то? Нет, не по­хоже. По­ка бра­узер ле­ниво гру­зил что-то за­гадоч­ное Юра вы­тащил из сто­ла па­ру за­бытых там книг. Ге­ог­ра­фия? Он ее раз­ве не сдал уже?..  
      Ко­лон­ки ряв­ка­ют про­тив­ным ис­те­рич­ным виз­гом на весь эк­ран вып­ры­гива­ет пе­реко­шен­ная жут­кая ро­жа, заг­ри­миро­ван­ная под зом­би.   
      Юра орет и от­ша­тыва­ет­ся, пе­рево­рачи­ва­ясь вмес­те со сту­лом. Его ло­вят тут же, вздер­ги­ва­ют на но­ги. Ота­бек ка­жет­ся взъ­еро­шен­ным, слов­но на­пуган­ный мок­рый пес. Он всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в ли­цо Юры, смот­рит прис­таль­но. Тот ки­ва­ет, сгла­тывая ко­мок ужа­са. Сер­дце все еще от­би­ва­ет че­чет­ку, ру­ки мел­ко дро­жат. Кош­мар.   
      -Ты как?  
      Юра от­ве­ча­ет не сра­зу.  
      -Ди­ма – труп. Я его при­душу, как Отел­ло Дез­де­мону, - си­пит Юра. Ота­бек хмы­ка­ет, рас­слаб­ля­ясь, ко­сит­ся на эк­ран. Стрём­ная ро­жа ни­куда не де­лась.   
      Они не­хотя воз­вра­ща­ют­ся на свои мес­та. Ота­бек, по­раз­мыслив, пе­реби­ра­ет­ся на пол, упи­ра­ет­ся спи­ной о но­ги Юры и ле­зет в те­лефон. Юра бы в жиз­ни не приз­нался, но он бла­года­рен за та­кую не­хит­рую за­боту. Страх еще во­рочал­ся где-то в жи­воте, ще­котал поз­во­ноч­ник и под реб­ра­ми. С обо­рот­нем ря­дом не так страш­но.   
      Юра на­бира­ет ма­тер­ное и край­не воз­му­щен­ное со­об­ще­ние, но по­том, по­думав, сти­ра­ет его. Нет, пусть то­же на­порют­ся. А он – сам ду­рак, знал же, что от Ди­мона ни­чего тол­ко­вого ждать не при­ходит­ся. Но впи­сать ему пиз­дю­лей все рав­но на­до. В па­рал­лель­ном клас­се у ка­кого-то пар­ня сла­бое сер­дце. Так он па­ру лет на­зад чуть не ско­пытил­ся от не­удач­ной шут­ки од­ноклас­сни­ка. С Ди­мой в од­ном клас­се дол­го бы он во­об­ще не про­жил.   
      Юра еще раз смот­рит скри­мер, пред­ва­ритель­но уб­рав звук, но все рав­но вздра­гива­ет. Ота­бек ко­сит­ся, но мол­чит.   
      -Дав­но спро­сить хо­тел. Вот, ма­гия вся­кая, обо­рот­ни – это прав­да. А ужас­ти­ки? Ну там, при­виде­ния, пол­тергей­сты, монс­тры вся­кие?  
      Ота­бек стран­но смот­рит в от­вет и мор­щит нос.  
      -Не все, - от­ве­ча­ет он не­охот­но, - но не­кото­рые дей­стви­тель­но бы­ли. Есть нас­то­ящие, есть и аб­со­лют­но вы­думан­ные.  
      Юра смот­рит вы­жида­тель­но. Та­кой ко­рот­кий от­вет его не ус­тра­ива­ет. Ота­бек толь­ко взды­ха­ет.   
      -Боль­шая часть ужас­ти­ков из ин­терне­та, где монс­тры вы­ходят и уби­ва­ют ге­роя - это треш, - на­чал пе­речис­лять Ота­бек, - Про приз­ра­ков при­мер­но по­лови­на - прав­да. Про вся­кие заб­ро­шен­ные мес­та, дур­ную энер­ге­тику - то­же прав­да, хоть и да­леко не все, но тут ча­ще чем приз­ра­ками. Го­род­ские ле­ген­ды... - Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами, - раз на раз не при­ходит­ся. Тут уже от са­мих ле­генд за­висит.   
      -А ты сам по­падал в ка­кие-то та­кие?  
      -Нет, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек и под­нялся с по­ла, за­пус­тил пя­тер­ню Юре в во­лосы. Юра фыр­кнул. На­шел ко­та.  
      -Иди Мусь­ку тис­кай.  
      -Му­син­да Пав­ловна - со­лид­ная кош­ка, - пре­уве­личе­но серь­ез­но от­ве­тил Ота­бек, - не­гоже с ней так об­ра­щать­ся.  
      Юра зар­жал. От­сме­яв­шись, спро­сил:  
      -А все-та­ки, Бек, есть из собс­твен­но­го опы­та прав­ди­вое что-то?  
      Ота­бек по­мор­щился.  
      -Юр, оно те­бе на­до?  
      -Ин­те­рес­но же!  
      Ота­бек не­одоб­ри­тель­но по­качал го­ловой.  
      -Ну серь­ез­но.   
      Ота­бек упал на кро­вать, сло­жил ру­ки за го­лову, ус­та­вил­ся в по­толок.  
      -Я не вли­пал ни ра­зу. Друг как-то су­нул­ся по ду­рос­ти.   
      -Ну и? - по­дог­нал Юра. Он пе­реб­рался на кро­вать то­же, на вся­кий слу­чай. Ему не страш­но, сов­сем нет.   
      Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами.  
      -Да так. Свя­зал­ся с ка­ким-то то ли приз­ра­ком, то ли в мес­то ка­кое по­лез, я не вни­кал. Я та­кие иг­ры не иг­раю. Мо­жет пло­хо за­кон­чится. Да и спе­цифи­ка... Не на ров­ном мес­те при­дума­ли, что кто-то спе­ци­али­зиру­ет­ся на, так на­зыва­емой, тем­ной ма­гии и хо­дит по клад­би­щам, а кто-то - по цер­квям и с цве­тами го­ворит. Кто-то уп­равля­ет по­годой, а кто-то ле­чит лю­дей. Мож­но сов­ме­щать, но обыч­но че­ло­ека хва­та­ет на что-то од­но. Бе­лые ма­ги, тем­ные ма­ги, га­дал­ки, нек­ро­ман­ты, ме­ди­умы, ве­дуны, ведь­мы, кол­ду­ны, и мно­жес­тво дру­гих страш­ных слов.   
      Юра хмык­нул. Ота­бек по­чесал нос, так и за­мер, за­думав­шись.  
      -У Обо­рот­ней спе­цифи­ка не та­кая уз­кая, но в це­лом тен­денция сох­ра­ня­ет­ся. Я, нап­ри­мер, к ша­манам, на­вер­ное, бли­же. А вся­кие нек­ро­ман­ты, они бли­же к се­веро-за­паду.  
      Юра сде­лал за­руб­ку на па­мять.Ота­бек пе­ред­ви­нул­ся, ус­тро­ил­ся го­ловой у Юры на ко­ленях.   
      -А он влез и вер­нулся по­лусе­дой. Ду­мал, так, по­иг­рать­ся. Ед­ва но­ги унес.   
      -Так все эти монс­тры, они ре­аль­ны? Япон­ские эти... де­воч­ки из звон­ка?  
      Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами.  
      -Не знаю, лич­но с ни­ми не пе­ресе­кал­ся, а слы­шать не слы­шал. Зна­комых из Япо­нии у ме­ня точ­но нет, не мо­гу ска­зать.  
      -А из из­вес­тных при­виде­ний? Или че­го-то та­кого?  
      -Не­чис­ти? Джек Пот­ро­шитель.  
      -Че­го? - вы­тара­щил­ся Юра. Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами.   
      -По край­ней ме­ре, все на то ука­зыва­ет.   
      Юра не­кото­рое вре­мя пе­рева­ривал но­вость.  
      -А ку­да он дел­ся?  
      Ота­бек сно­ва по­жал пле­чами.  
      -По­доз­ре­ваю, он за­дол­бал мес­тных и они его уб­ра­ли. Во из­бе­жание, так ска­зать.   
      -Это то­же за­дача ма­гов?  
      Ота­бек по­мял­ся.  
      -У ма­гов нет за­дач. Нет пря­мых обя­зан­ностей. Ско­рее, ре­комен­ду­емые за­нятия, ес­ли мож­но так вы­разить­ся. Ес­ли, нап­ри­мер, про­ис­хо­дит что-то из ря­да вон, свя­зан­ное с не­чистью, с дру­гим сре­зом, то там дей­стви­тель­но уже за­дача зна­ющих. А так... на что со­вес­ти хва­та­ет.  
      -Ты го­ворил, что ох­ра­нять от вто­рого, мм, сре­за, - это за­дача всех обо­рот­ней. Или ма­гов.  
      -Обо­рот­ней, ско­рее. И мы дол­жны. По край­ней ме­ре, ме­ня так учи­ли.  
      Учи­ли, - по­думал Юра. Но это, на­вер­ное, бы­ло как с вос­пи­тани­ем. Ко­го-то с детс­тва учат не вы­тирать соп­ли ру­кавом или в за­навес­ки, а для ко­го-то нор­ма ха­мить всем под­ряд и не счи­тать­ся ни с чи­нами, ни с людь­ми.  
      Ота­бек заг­ля­дыва­ет Юре в гла­за.  
      -Не хо­чешь про­гулять­ся?  
      

***

  
      Юра гла­дит гус­тую шерсть на заг­ривке, тре­уголь­ные уши, тя­желую го­лову, ко­торую Ота­бек прис­тро­ил у не­го на ко­ленях. Зверь до­воль­но жму­рит­ся, го­рячо ды­шит. Но­чами он вы­дыхал в сты­лую ночь об­лачка па­ра.   
      -Я, на­вер­ное, к это­му ни­ког­да не при­вык­ну, - бор­мо­чет Юра. Ота­бек слы­шит, от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, впи­ва­ет­ся взгля­дом, нас­толь­ко при­выч­ным и зна­комым, что Юра те­ря­ет­ся. Он по­жима­ет пле­чами, чес­тно не зная, что еще ска­зать. Ота­бек под­ни­ма­ет­ся на ла­пы, встря­хива­ет­ся.  
      -Эй, ну ку­да, я ж не гнал, - го­ворит Юра, не скры­вая до­саду. Ота­бек об­хо­дит его, ме­няя об­лик, ло­жит­ся сно­ва, ус­тра­ива­ясь го­ловой у Юры на ко­ленях.  
      -Го­ворить не­удоб­но, - объ­яс­ня­ет Ота­бек. Вер­нее, не по­луча­ет­ся во­об­ще. Гор­ло прис­по­соб­ле­но для ры­чания и воя, но не для ре­чи, - Юр, я не бу­ду в дру­гой шку­ре пос­то­ян­но...  
      -Да я не о том во­об­ще! - воз­му­тил­ся Юра, - Мне не ме­ша­ет. Нор­маль­но все! Что ты опять се­бе при­думал?  
      Ота­бек не­до­умен­но мор­га­ет и го­ворит мед­ленно, под­би­рая сло­ва.  
      -Я ду­мал, что вто­рой об­лик те­бе не нра­вит­ся.  
      -Я прос­то к не­му при­вык­нуть не мо­гу, - фыр­ка­ет Юра, за­пус­ка­ет паль­цы в тем­ные во­лосы. Ота­бек жму­рит­ся, ед­ва не мур­лы­чет. При­ят­но же, че­го от­би­вал­ся так дол­го? - Стран­но, ког­да та­кая хищ­ная зве­рюга пос­то­ян­но ря­дом и аб­со­лют­но бе­зопас­на. Еще стран­нее пом­нить, что ты эта зве­рюга и есть. Ну, ре­аль­но стран­но. Так-то я при­вык­ну, ко­неч­но.   
      -М, хо­рошо. Прос­то мне нуж­но быть в этом об­ли­ке. Нель­зя заб­ра­сывать.  
      -Да, а по­чему?  
      -Два те­ла меж­ду со­бой свя­заны сла­бо. Ес­ли пре­неб­ре­гать - они сла­бе­ют. Отец не слиш­ком лю­бит зве­риную шку­ру и вто­рой об­лик у не­го выг­ля­дит неп­ригляд­но, мыш­цы сла­бы, всем, что вто­рая шку­ра мо­жет дать, он не уме­ет поль­зо­вать­ся. Это как ес­ли дол­го си­деть на кро­вати. Го­дами. Мыш­цы сла­бе­ют, сус­та­вы гнуть­ся ху­же, связ­ки де­реве­не­ют. А что­бы раз­ли­чать за­пахи, ви­деть ина­че и по­нимать, что ты ви­дишь, на­до учить­ся это­му. Я и сам мно­гому учусь до сих пор.   
      Юра хмык­нул, от­ки­нул­ся в соч­ную тра­ву, за­кинул ру­ки за го­лову. Сквозь вет­ви де­ревь­ев не­бо бы­ло вид­но пло­хо, но рас­смат­ри­вать при­чуд­ли­вые очер­та­ния крон, выс­матри­вать птиц и зве­рей в вет­ках бы­ло ин­те­рес­но. Лес пел мно­гого­лось­ем птичь­их го­лосов, шу­мом раз­но­об­разных листь­ев, то­ропив­шихся по­делить­ся пос­ледни­ми но­вос­тя­ми, стре­котом не­види­мых на­секо­мых. Зем­ля еще от­да­вала сы­рова­тым хо­лодом, про­лезав­шем меж­ду ни­тями плот­ной тка­ни, но тра­ва скра­дыва­ла хо­лод, пу­тала его в бес­ко­неч­ных зе­леных ни­тях.   
      Ота­бек по­тер­ся за­тыл­ком о жи­вот Юры.   
      -А в ка­ком об­ли­ке те­бе нра­вит­ся боль­ше? - спро­сил Юра.  
      -Что имен­но?  
      -Ну... быть, - От­ве­тил Юра, иг­но­рируя за­мет­ную иро­нию в го­лосе Ота­бека.   
      -В че­лове­чес­ком. При­выч­нее, как ми­нимум. Бе­гать, пры­гать - в волчь­ем. Драть­ся - в че­лове­чес­ком. По-раз­но­му.   
      Юра по­тянул­ся к Ота­беку, на­шел его ли­цо паль­ца­ми, очер­тил ос­трую не­рус­скую ску­лу. Це­ловать­ся и об­ни­мать­ся то­же в че­лове­чес­ком, ко­неч­но, - по­думал. Ота­бек пой­мал его ла­донь, при­жал­ся к паль­цам гу­бами, по­тер­ся но­сом о за­пястье, вню­хал­ся - Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как дрог­ну­ли ноз­дри.   
      -Хо­чешь ис­ку­пать­ся?  
      Юра по­жал пле­чами.  
      -Во­да еще хо­лод­ная.  
      -Не за­мер­знем.  
      -Ко­му как. У ме­ня, зна­ешь ли, ме­ха нет.   
      Ота­бек хмык­нул.  
      -Да и эти... при­виде­ния оби­дят­ся еще, - вспом­нил Юра.  
      -Они не тро­нут. Не вы­лезут да­же, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек, - при мне во­об­ще не рис­кнут.   
      -По­чему? Вро­де же в прош­лый раз они впол­не се­бе бор­зо на ме­ня за­рились, - уди­вил­ся Юра.  
      -В прош­лый раз они не по­нима­ли, с чем и с кем име­ют де­ло. Я объ­яс­нил. Они по­няли.  
      Юра при­под­нялся на лок­те, нах­му­рил­ся.  
      -Ты что, с ни­ми раз­борки ус­тра­ивал?  
      Он не знал, как к это­му от­но­сить­ся, то ли по­радо­вать­ся, то ли ра­зоз­лить­ся.  
      -Я им дос­тупно объ­яс­нил, что сде­лаю с каж­дой из них, ес­ли они рис­кнут те­бе ка­ким-то об­ра­зом нав­ре­дить, - по­жал пле­чами Ота­бек, - Ме­ня, ка­жет­ся, по­няли.   
      Юра скри­вил рот, по­думал.  
      -Ну, пош­ли тог­да.  
      Тра­ва пу­та­ет­ся под но­гами, ши­рокие листья па­порот­ни­ка, ка­залось, лас­тятся как ко­тята, ле­зут пе­рис­ты­ми листь­ями под ру­ки. Юра гла­дит поч­ти раз­вернув­шу­юся свет­ло-зе­леную улит­ку и хмы­ка­ет под нос. Уме­ет же кто-то из ма­гов все это слы­шать и по­нимать. Ин­те­рес­но, сколь­ко рас­те­ния рас­ска­зать бы мог­ли. Са­мые вер­ные шпи­оны – ник­то их не вос­при­нима­ет как жи­вых. Или жи­вот­ные вот то­же. Те же вез­де­сущие во­робьи, си­ницы, го­луби – иде­аль­ные шпи­оны.   
      Сол­нце приг­ре­ва­ет не на шут­ку, но воз­дух прох­ладный. Юра всерь­ез сом­не­ва­ет­ся, что ку­пание бу­дет при­ят­ным, но Ота­бек уже раз­делся. Юра ста­щил коф­ту, фут­болку. Ус­ту­пать в та­кой ме­лочи он был не на­мерен. Хва­тит и то­го, что ус­ту­па­ет во мно­гих дру­гих ве­щах.   
      Во­да ка­жет­ся ле­дяной. Юра стис­ки­ва­ет зу­бы, сдав­ленно ру­га­ет­ся, тут же пок­ры­ва­ясь му­раш­ка­ми. Ота­бек уже плес­кался вов­сю, ус­пел па­ру раз ныр­нуть и те­перь плыл об­ратно. Сей­час пред­ло­жит вер­нуть­ся на бе­рег. Юра заж­му­рива­ет­ся и ки­да­ет­ся в во­ду, по­ка не ус­пел пе­реду­мать. Во­да ле­дяная, зах­лесты­ва­ет с го­ловой, за­бива­ет­ся в уши, об­во­лаки­ва­ет плот­ным оде­ялом, чуть вы­тал­ки­вая на по­вер­хность. Каж­дое дви­жение от­зы­ва­ет­ся хо­лод­ной вол­ной, не­боль­шим во­дово­ротом, ле­дяны­ми те­чени­ями, по­хожи­ми на хищ­ных уг­рей и му­рен. Он вы­ныри­ва­ет на по­вер­хность, уби­ра­ет мок­рые во­лосы. К во­де он при­выка­ет быс­тро, но на­дол­го луч­ше не за­дер­жи­вать­ся. Юра ны­ря­ет сно­ва и пы­та­ет­ся под во­дой по­доб­рать­ся к Ота­беку, дер­нуть за но­гу, но Ота­бек поп­росту ло­вит его за ру­ку и вы­тас­ки­ва­ет на по­вер­хность, пос­ле че­го пы­та­ет­ся при­топить уже це­ленап­равлен­но. Юра во­пит, от­би­ва­ет­ся, нах­ле­бав­шись во­ды, на­шари­ва­ет но­гами дно и гиб­кой пру­жиной вып­ры­гива­ет из во­ды, об­ру­шива­ясь на Ота­бека. Тот, не ожи­дав та­кой под­ста­вы, ухо­дит под во­ду с го­ловой и Юра то­роп­ли­во уби­ра­ет­ся по­даль­ше, соп­ро­вож­дая ехид­ные ком­мента­рии хо­хотом. Ота­бек вы­ныри­ва­ет и гро­зит­ся сде­лать из не­го при­яте­ля мес­тным ру­сал­кам. Юра фыр­ка­ет и сно­ва ухо­дит под во­ду. Во­да быс­тро мут­не­ет от под­ня­того ила и Юра при­киды­ва­ет, что мож­но зап­лыть пог­лубже. Он неп­ло­хо пла­вал – хо­дил в бас­сейн нес­коль­ко лет – и лег­ко плы­вет под во­дой бли­же к цен­тру. Он зна­ет, хреб­том чу­ет, что Ота­бек сле­ду­ет за ним. Но тень, мет­нувша­яся где-то вни­зу, спра­ва, при­над­ле­жит не ему. Юра за­виса­ет в во­де, пы­та­ясь приг­ля­деть­ся к те­ни поб­ли­же. Она дви­галась нес­пешно и по­ходи­ла не то на силь­но ко­рот­кую тол­стую змею, не то на круп­ную ры­бину. Тень рез­ко раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся и не­сет­ся к Юре. Юра нер­вно бь­ет ру­ками и но­гами в во­де, пе­реби­ра­ет­ся быс­трее, по­нимая, что выб­рать­ся на бе­рег не ус­пе­ет – не нас­толь­ко быс­тро он пла­ва­ет. Его вы­дер­ги­ва­ет на по­вер­хность, та­щит к бе­регу так быс­тро, что Юра не сра­зу по­нима­ет, во что вцеп­ля­ет­ся ру­ками и но­гами, что­бы не унес­ло.  
      У Ота­бека страш­ное злое ли­цо и бе­шеные гла­за. Он вы­тас­ки­ва­ет Юру на бе­рег и тут же, мол­ча, бро­са­ет­ся об­ратно в во­ду. Ка­кое-то вре­мя ни­чего не про­ис­хо­дит и Юра пы­та­ет­ся по­нять, что он там уви­дел. А по­том во­да взме­та­ет­ся брыз­га­ми, вол­на­ми и мут­ны­ми от ила бу­руна­ми. Юра вска­кива­ет, бро­са­ет­ся к мел­ко­водью, но все за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся быс­тро. Ота­бек в че­лове­чес­ком об­ли­ке та­щит на бе­рег что-то по­хожее, на силь­но ос­клиз­лое брев­но раз­ме­ром с са­мого Ота­бека во вто­рой шку­ре. Ока­зыва­ет­ся – сом. Здо­ровен­ный, тол­стый, се­ро-зе­леный, но од­нознач­но мер­твый: на го­лове нес­коль­ко серь­ез­ный уку­сов, яв­но зве­риных.   
      Юра ту­по смот­рит на ры­бину и на­чина­ет хи­хикать.  
      Нет, это уже слиш­ком. Ма­ло ему обо­рот­ней и всей этой по­тус­то­рон­ней хер­ни, так еще и зве­ри од­нознач­но взбе­сились. Ну пиз­дец, даль­ше что? Ата­ка хо­лодиль­ни­ка, вос­ста­ние ма­шин?  
      Он хо­хочет до над­рывно­го каш­ля и бо­ли меж­ду реб­ра­ми. Ота­бек все это вре­мя ря­дом, смот­рит по­нима­юще, без жа­лос­ти и тре­воги. Ну, да, на­вер­ное, у не­го то­же так ког­да-то нер­вы сда­вали.   
      Юра вы­тира­ет выс­ту­пив­шие сле­зы, ки­ва­ет на со­ма.   
      -Нах­рен ты его вы­тащил.  
      У Ота­бека де­ла­ет­ся та­кое оза­дачен­ное ли­цо, что Юру опять про­бива­ет на нер­вный смех.  
      -Ну, са­мого со­ма мож­но съ­есть. А то, что не уне­сем, ски­нем ру­сал­кам.   
      -А они не оби­дят­ся, что они мес­тно­го жи­теля… то­го?  
      Ота­бек мнет­ся, щу­рясь, смот­рит на Юру и мо­та­ет го­ловой.  
      -Нет, - от­ве­ча­ет ре­шитель­но. Юра хмы­ка­ет и под­ни­ма­ет­ся.  
      -Ну, да­вай ду­мать, ка­кими кус­ка­ми его та­щить. И как.  
      Ота­бек ки­ва­ет, но его мрач­но-за­дум­чи­вый вид Юре не нра­вит­ся со­вер­шенно. 


	15. Chapter 15

      Юра знал, что бес­печность его по­губит, но пол­ностью осоз­нал толь­ко сей­час.  
      Что сто­ило смот­реть по сто­ронам, осо­бен­но, ког­да ему пос­то­ян­но твер­ди­ли быть ос­то­рож­нее и смот­реть в оба?   
      Спи­ну об­жи­га­ет болью и но­ги под­ка­шива­ют­ся. Юра зак­ры­ва­ет го­лову ру­ками и слы­шит удар преж­де, чем пле­чо об­ни­ма­ет той же го­рячей ту­пой болью. По­том сно­ва и сно­ва.   
      Меж­ду рук он ви­дит си­лу­эт. Зна­комый. И ар­ма­туру.  
      Ки­рилл быс­тро за­пыхи­ва­ет­ся. Чем-чем, а вы­нос­ли­востью он не от­ли­чал­ся, хоть и был си­лен, как мед­ведь. Он сто­ит над Юрой и смот­рит с та­кой от­кро­вен­ной не­навистью, что Юра на се­кун­ду да­же за­быва­ет про боль, про ар­ма­туру и про­чее. Кир один. И ви­док у не­го тот еще.   
      Юра, не­ожи­дан­но да­же для се­бя, хрип­ло сме­ет­ся.  
      -Ка­кой ты сме­лый, - го­ворит он, - Один из-за уг­ла и с же­лезя­кой. А в от­кры­тую - зас­сал?  
      Юра га­день­ко хи­хика­ет от ка­лам­бу­ра и Ки­рилл, неп­ри­выч­но мол­ча­ливый, бь­ет но­гой по ли­цу. Юра на се­кун­ду слеп­нет. Рот на­пол­ня­ет­ся кровью. Ес­ли вы­бил зуб, - ду­ма­ет Юра, - Ему пиз­да. Най­ду и скальп сни­му с уро­да.   
      Кир ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся и под­ни­ма­ет ар­ма­туру. Юра по­нима­ет ра­зом все. И вспо­мина­ет, о чем го­вори­ли.  
      -Он близ­ко, - ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Юра, по­нимая, что ни дать сда­чи, ни да­же встать не смо­жет. Хо­телось от­пиздить у­еб­ка, но на­до бы­ло как-то из­ба­вить­ся от не­го, чтоб не дош­ло до боль­нич­ной кой­ки. Дед и так бу­дет не­дово­лен, - Ина­че уже б зво­нил.  
      Кир блед­не­ет. Юра де­монс­тра­тив­но пе­рево­дит взгляд ему ку­да-то за спи­ну, мо­лясь всем бо­гам, ду­хам, ко­му там еще, что­бы та­кая не­хит­рая улов­ка сра­бота­ла. Кир взма­хива­ет ар­ма­турой еще раз и мир мер­кнет.  
      

***

  
      Бо­лело все. Юра не от­кры­вал гла­за, по­доз­ре­вая, что го­лова от под­клю­чив­ше­гося зре­ния прос­то лоп­нет от пе­рег­рузки.   
      Юра поп­ро­бовал по от­дель­нос­ти по­шеве­лить ру­ками-но­гами, а за­од­но и по­нять, где он на­ходит­ся. Те­ло от­зы­валось бо­лез­ненно и край­не не­охот­но, каж­дый раз от­да­вая ку­да-то под ло­пат­ки и в го­лову. Но, су­дя по то­му, что под ру­ку по­палась ткань, ка­жет­ся, оде­яла, он был ли­бо до­ма, ли­бо в боль­ни­це. Нос уце­лел и ус­лужли­во под­ска­зал, что нет - не боль­ни­ца. Зна­чит, до­ма.   
      Сколь­ко вре­мени прош­ло? Кто его на­шел? На­до вы­яс­нить.  
      Юра с тру­дом прод­рал гла­за и тут же заж­му­рил­ся, сдер­жи­вая бо­лез­ненный стон.  
      Что, блядь, за жизнь пош­ла... то его сож­рать пы­та­ют­ся, то от­пиздить. Ко­му он так рез­ко по­мешал? Хо­тя, ве­щи вро­де и не свя­зан­ные друг с дру­гом. Ну, сом, ну ры­ба, ма­ло ли что там во­дит­ся в том озе­ре. Рань­ше в во­ду ник­то не лез, а те­перь вот, наш­лись де­билы, во­ду взму­тили, сом и под­нялся. Ота­бека не тро­гал, на­вер­ня­ка, чу­ял. Кир прос­то от­мо­розок, и Юра, чес­тно го­воря, ждал от не­го че­го-то по­доб­но­го ра­но или поз­дно. Стре­лоч­ник прос­то му­дак и, вро­де ни­каких дей­ствий не пред­при­нимал про­тив не­го, толь­ко про­тив Ота­бека. Или пред­при­нимал? Ота­бек же, да­же ес­ли и зна­ет, ни­чего не ска­жет. Ос­та­лись еще воп­ро­сы, на ко­торые Ота­бек от­ка­зывал­ся от­ве­чать ка­тего­ричес­ки. Ну, это по­ка.  
      А все-та­ки, как он до­мой-то по­пал?  
      Юра мед­ленно, скри­пя зу­бами, пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на дру­гой бок и пы­та­ет­ся сесть. Ру­ки, спи­на и реб­ра страш­но бо­лят. Гу­бы, по ощу­щени­ям, стя­нуло кор­кой, во рту от­да­вало прив­ку­сом кро­ви, но го­лова, нес­мотря да­же на боль, бы­ла уди­витель­но яс­ной. И жрать хо­телось кош­марно. Ин­те­рес­но, а па­мят­ный сом еще ос­тался? Вкус­ная за­раза ока­залась, Юра не по­жалел, что уг­ро­бил тол­стов­ку на то, что­бы пе­ренес­ти кри­во на­резан­ные кус­ки ры­бины до­мой.  
      По­ка Юра при­киды­вал, сто­ит ли до­верить­ся го­лосу и сколь­ких уси­лий ему это бу­дет сто­ить, Мусь­ка, дрых­нувшая в но­гах, прос­ну­лась и пу­лей вы­лете­ла из ком­на­ты. Очень быс­тро в две­рях по­явил­ся дед. Юре ста­ло стыд­но от сме­си страш­но­го об­легче­ния и тре­воги в гла­зах. Вро­де же и не ви­новат ни в чем, а поп­ро­буй те­перь ус­по­кой со­весть.  
      -Юроч­ка, - вы­дох­нул дед и ос­то­рож­но при­сел на край кро­вати, об­нял вну­ка. Юра ут­кнул­ся лбом в род­ное пле­чо, прик­рыл гла­за, поз­во­ляя се­бе на ко­рот­кое вре­мя вер­нуть­ся в детс­тво, ког­да глав­ной проб­ле­мой бы­ла ра­зод­ранная не­доволь­ной Мусь­кой ру­ка или раз­би­тая ко­лен­ка.   
      -Юроч­ка, зна­ешь, кто это был? Ты его ви­дел?  
      Юра не от­ве­тил, за­думал­ся о дру­гом. Знал ли Бек, что с ним слу­чилось? На­вер­ня­ка знал. И уже был бы здесь, точ­но. А где он?  
      -Де­да, Ота­бек не при­ходил? - спро­сил он, на­де­ясь, что воп­рос о ви­нов­ни­ке не воз­никнет по­том. Впро­чем, су­дя по взгля­ду де­да, зря на­де­ял­ся.   
      Ни­колай хмык­нул.  
      -Он те­бя же и при­нес. Ска­зал, что на­до от­лу­чить­ся по де­лам и сбе­жал, толь­ко его и ви­дели.  
      Ни­колай яв­но не был до­волен та­кой пос­пешностью, а вот Юра пе­репо­лошил­ся. Он сра­зу до­гадал­ся, что за де­ла это мо­гут быть. Зна­чит, вре­мени мно­го не прош­ло, ина­че Ота­бек бы уже вер­нулся.  
      -Де­да, те­лефон мой где? Не пос­тра­дал?  
      Дед смот­рит не­одоб­ри­тель­но, но вста­ет, при­носит от­ку­да-то те­лефон. Юра ожив­ля­ет эк­ран - на за­ряд­ку на­до пос­та­вить - и на­бира­ет зна­комый но­мер. Длин­ные гуд­ки ка­жут­ся бес­ко­неч­ны­ми, но он не от­сту­па­ет, на­бира­ет сно­ва, ког­да зво­нок об­ры­ва­ет­ся, гры­зет ног­ти, но на вто­рой Ота­бек от­ве­ча­ет поч­ти сра­зу. Прос­то под­ни­ма­ет труб­ку и мол­чит. Юра поч­ти на­яву ви­дит ос­та­новив­ший­ся тре­вож­ный взгляд, сжа­тый в тон­кую ли­нию рот, нап­ря­жен­ные пле­чи и страш­ные тем­ные гла­за.   
      -Бек, ты где? - спра­шива­ет­ся Юра, не уве­рен­ный, впро­чем, что Ота­бек ему от­ве­тит.  
      Бы­ло ти­хо, Юра вслу­шивал­ся до скри­па за уша­ми, а по­том слы­шит-та­ки - ти­хий дол­гий вздох, поч­ти всхлип, на са­мой гра­ни слы­шимос­ти.  
      -Я ско­ро бу­ду, - от­ве­ча­ет Ота­бек хрип­ло, - ты как?  
      -Я нор­маль­но, - от­ма­хива­ет­ся Юра, - Бек, не нат­во­ри хуй­ни, слы­шишь, не на­до, оно то­го не сто­ит. На­хер его, прос­то на­хер, он свое по­лучит еще, слы­шишь? - Ота­бек не от­ве­ча­ет и Юра зло бь­ет ку­лаком по оде­ялу. За­дева­ет но­гу, и ши­пит. Ка­жет­ся, но­ги пос­тра­дали то­же. Как же его вы­тащить от­ту­да, по­ка мож­но? Что он уже ус­пел сде­лать? Юра по­косил­ся на дверь, но дед так­тично ушел и мож­но при­бег­нуть к тя­желой ар­тилле­рии, - Бек, ты мне здесь ну­жен, - го­ворит Юра ти­хо и нап­ря­жен­но вслу­шива­ет­ся в от­вет. Да­вай, от­веть же. Но в труб­ке ти­шина и, как Юра не вслу­шива­ет­ся, он ни­чего не слы­шит, толь­ко ед­ва за­мет­ный треск свя­зи.   
      -Я ско­ро бу­ду, - на­конец от­ве­ча­ет тот и от­клю­ча­ет­ся.  
      Юра от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на по­душ­ку. Об­ли­зыва­ет раз­би­тые гу­бы и ду­ма­ет, что мир как-то рез­ко прев­ра­тил­ся в веч­но дви­жущий­ся еба­нутый пиз­дец. И Юра ду­ма­ет, что к преж­ней жиз­ни воз­вра­щать­ся не хо­чет и ни­ког­да не смо­жет и не ста­нет да­же пы­тать­ся. И это то­же пиз­дец.  
      Юра ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся удоб­нее, ста­ра­ясь не пот­ре­вожить по­мятые бо­ка и ко­неч­ности. Су­дя по ощу­щени­ям, их чем-то об­мо­тали. Бин­та­ми с мазью, что ли? Он не заг­ля­дыва­ет под оде­яло, не ос­матри­ва­ет­ся. Ус­та­лость нап­рочь пе­реси­лива­ет ин­те­рес. Есть уже не хо­телось, ду­мать - то­же, толь­ко под рёб­ра­ми ле­ниво во­роча­лась злость. Но, ско­рее, по инер­ции.  
      Юра, ка­жет­ся, зад­ре­мал. Ког­да он вып­лыл из стран­но­го сос­то­яния по­лус­на, он ус­лы­шал, как хлоп­ну­ла вход­ная дверь, по­том - го­лос де­да. Юра по­вер­нул го­лову, встре­тил­ся гла­зами с Ота­беком, при­выч­но бес­шумно воз­никшем в двер­ном про­еме, и по­пытал­ся при­под­нять­ся. Но Ота­бек ус­пел пер­вым, усел­ся на край кро­вати, мяг­ко при­ложил ла­донь к ме­нее пос­тра­дав­ше­му пле­чу.   
      -Все нор­маль­но, Юр. Прав­да, - от­ве­ча­ет он, но Юра ему не ве­рит. Ота­бек се­рый от не­понят­ной ус­та­лос­ти, с кру­гами под гла­зами и об­ветрив­ши­мися гу­бами. На воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд он толь­ко ве­дет пле­чами, но, по­нимая, что Юра не от­ста­нет и не за­будет, не­доволь­но ки­ва­ет. От­ве­чать не то­ропит­ся, вмес­то это­го прог­ла­жива­ет юри­ны ру­ки, ак­ку­рат­но прос­ле­живая паль­ца­ми по­лосы на­лива­ющих­ся ге­матом, и слов­но прис­лу­шива­ет­ся к че­му-то.   
      -Да­вай ко мне, - го­ворит Юра. Ота­бек смот­рит с сом­не­ни­ем, но не спо­рит и не воз­ра­жа­ет. Сни­ма­ет джин­со­вую ру­баш­ку, еще пах­ну­щую мас­лом и бен­зи­ном, за­вали­ва­ет­ся по­верх оде­яла ря­дом. Юра прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же, прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за. Дер­жать их от­кры­тыми труд­но. От Ота­бека пах­нет си­гарет­ным ды­мом и Юра не­доволь­но ши­пит.  
      -Ты же бро­сил.  
      -Бро­сил, - го­ворит Ота­бек. И про­дол­жа­ет ед­ва слыш­но, - Я прос­то ис­пу­гал­ся. Он те­бя та­щил ку­да-то. Ме­ня уви­дел и дал де­ру. Я за ним не гнал­ся, ты бы се­бя ви­дел... Я в те­бя си­лы вли­вал, а оно - как в чер­ную ды­ру уха­ло.   
      -При­дурок, а вдруг Стре­лоч­ник очу­ха­ет­ся сей­час. Что бу­дешь де­лать? – вспы­хива­ет Юра, впи­ва­ясь в Ота­бека злым взгля­дом. Сам же рас­пи­нал­ся тут, что по до­роге еще ку­ча сил те­ря­ет­ся.   
      Ота­бек не от­ве­ча­ет, за­рыва­ет­ся пя­тер­ней в свет­лые во­лосы, мас­си­ру­ет ко­жу. Го­лов­ная боль рас­пуска­ет ког­ти, уби­ра­ет­ся по­даль­ше. У Юры са­ми со­бой зак­ры­ва­ют­ся гла­за.   
      -Это важ­нее. Да и мне про­ще, я хоть и не обу­чен, но спо­соб­ности же есть. А с этим я как-ни­будь раз­бе­русь.   
      Ота­бек при­тяги­ва­ет Юру бли­же, смы­ка­ет ос­то­рож­ные объ­ятия.   
      -Что с Ки­рил­лом? -спра­шива­ет Юра, от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, с тру­дом ос­тавляя их от­кры­тыми. Он дол­жен ви­деть его ли­цо.   
      Ота­бек ожи­да­емо мрач­не­ет. Взгляд ста­новит­ся ос­трым, Юра пок­ры­ва­ет­ся му­раш­ка­ми.   
      -Жить бу­дет. Как-то, - на­конец от­ве­ча­ет Ота­бек.  
      -Ты его...  
      -Он зас­лу­жил, - рез­ко об­ры­ва­ет Ота­бек, - Юр, он не хо­тел ни­чего хо­роше­го, я на­шел его по­том, выс­ле­дил, его ро­дите­ли у­еха­ли на нес­коль­ко дней, у не­го в га­раже все обо­рудо­вано бы­ло: ка­мера, прис­по­соб­ле­ний и инс­тру­мен­тов мно­жес­тво, ве­рев­ка...  
      Юру ско­выва­ет жес­то­ким жа­лящим хо­лодом от­ку­да-то из­нутри и на­каты­ва­ет за­поз­да­лый страх. Он вжи­ма­ет­ся в Ота­бека, жму­рит гла­за. В го­лове, как наз­ло, за­ро­ились сот­ни за­голов­ков один дру­гого кра­ше: "Школь­ни­цу за­били до смер­ти од­ноклас­сни­цы", "Де­ти уби­ли че­лове­ка", "Под­рос­тки за­пыта­ли жен­щи­ну в заб­ро­шен­ном под­ва­ле»…  
      Юру встрях­ну­ло, сто­ило пред­ста­вить, что од­ним из та­ких за­голов­ков мог стать он сам.   
      Злость пе­реви­лась со стра­хом, Юру зат­рясло, он сжал зу­бы, не зная, че­го хо­чет­ся боль­ше: раз­ра­зить­ся дли­тель­ной ма­тер­ной ти­радой, или пой­ти и на­бить мор­ду Ки­рил­лу. При­чем, так, что­бы не встал с боль­нич­ной кой­ки как ми­нимум не­делю  
      Впро­чем, Ота­бек уже об этом по­забо­тил­ся.   
      -Блядь, ка­кого хуя лю­дям нор­маль­но не жи­вет­ся? - сип­ло го­ворит Юра. Но ник­то и нич­то не от­ве­ча­ет на воп­рос.   
      Юру сно­ва стря­хива­ет, ког­да они по­нима­ет, что Ота­бек на­вер­ня­ка сде­лал с Ки­рил­лом, ког­да на­шел в га­раже все го­товое. И что – Юра на­де­ял­ся – не ус­пел сде­лать. Хо­тя, мо­жет, и зря. Юра ис­крен­не не по­нимал, что у та­ких лю­дей в го­ловах. И не хо­тел по­нимать, на­вер­ное.   
      -Не знаю, Юр. Ни­чего, он те­бя боль­ше не тро­нет. Те­перь точ­но.   
      Юра не спра­шива­ет.   
      Ота­бек, слов­но пы­та­ясь заг­ла­дить ви­ну, вы­тас­ки­ва­ет те­лефон, дос­та­ет на­уш­ни­ки.  
      -Ес­ли го­лова прош­ла, мо­жем пос­лу­шать тут кое-что. Я на­шел на днях.  
      Юра ни­чего не го­ворит о по­рази­тель­ной ос­ве­дом­леннос­ти, но раз­дра­жения не скры­ва­ет. Бе­рет на­уш­ник, за­тыка­ет им ухо. Ота­бек ро­ет­ся в те­лефо­не и вклю­ча­ет трек, Юра вслу­шива­ет­ся в фор­те­пи­ан­ное вступ­ле­ние. С пер­вым куп­ле­том он удив­лённо рас­кры­ва­ет гла­за и смот­рит на Ота­бека. Тот ед­ва за­мет­но улы­ба­ет­ся – од­ни­ми гла­зами. Ес­ли бы Юра знал его мень­ше, не за­метил бы.   
      -«Нас не до­гонят»? Серь­ез­но? – спра­шива­ет Юра. Ота­бек не от­ве­ча­ет и на круг­лые гла­за Юры, ког­да в иг­ру всту­па­ют элек­тро­гита­ры, толь­ко хмы­ка­ет. На ки­вок Юры ста­вит трек на пов­тор.   
      Гла­за сли­па­ют­ся не­мило­сер­дно. Юра уты­ка­ет­ся лбом Ота­беку в пле­чо. За­пах си­гарет­но­го ды­ма гус­той, слов­но Ота­бек вы­курил пач­ку за раз. К не­му при­меши­ва­ет­ся за­пах ма­шин­но­го мас­ла и бен­зи­на, ну да, Ота­бек же с ра­боты сор­вался. Что еще те­перь с этим бу­дет? Но не рас­ска­жет ведь. Ска­жет: "я все ре­шу" и этим за­кон­чится. И ре­шит ведь.   
      Сквозь за­пахи от­четли­во про­бивал­ся пря­ный тон­кий, ед­ва за­мет­ный за­пах са­мого Ота­бека. Зна­комый до каж­дой но­ты. Юра в ко­торый раз по­зави­довал обо­рот­ням: хо­телось бы са­мому чет­ко чу­ять все это. Хо­тя, и тут есть свои ми­нусы. На­вер­ня­ка же за­пах си­гарет и бен­зи­на сей­час за­бива­ет все – вон, нос дер­га­ет­ся пос­то­ян­но.   
      По­том еще белье сти­рать, - ду­ма­ет Юра и на этой мыс­ли от­клю­ча­ет­ся.  
      

***

  
      Юра про­пус­ка­ет го­довую кон­троль­ную по ал­гебре и вы­бира­ет­ся из до­му толь­ко че­рез два дня. Рань­ше его не от­пуска­ют ни Ота­бек, ни дед. Дед боль­ше не спра­шивал о том, кто это был. Юре же бы­ло стыд­но смот­реть ему в гла­за. Да, Ки­рил­ла от­ме­телил Ота­бек, да, Юра от­но­шения к это­му и не имел, счи­тай, вот толь­ко ес­ли бы Юра смот­рел по сто­ронам, то и ме­телить ни­кого, воз­можно бы не приш­лось.  
      Хо­тя, от­мазка бы­ла так се­бе и Юра по­нимал, что Ки­рилл в сво­ей по­пыт­ке отыг­рать­ся и вер­нуть ав­то­ритет лю­быми дос­тупны­ми средс­тва­ми, все рав­но нар­вался бы, ра­но или поз­дно. И, ка­жет­ся, ку­кушеч­ка у Ки­ра по­еха­ла окон­ча­тель­но. Ота­бек на это толь­ко пле­чами по­жал. «Обыч­но так и съ­ез­жа­ют: ти­хо и не­замет­но», - ска­зал. «Ага, - фыр­кнул тог­да Юра, - а по­том в ка­ких-ни­будь но­вос­тях, ес­ли бы он ме­ня та­ки хлоп­нул, ска­зали бы: вы что! Он та­кой хо­роший ре­бенок был!»  
      Ота­бек эти двое су­ток тор­чал у Пли­сец­ких. От­лу­чал­ся толь­ко на ра­боту, а все ос­таль­ное вре­мя был с Юрой. Вбу­хивал си­лы, не жа­лея ни кап­ли. Юра пы­тал­ся по­нача­лу от­би­вать­ся, со­вер­шенно бук­валь­но, но Ота­беку это быс­тро на­до­ело и он поп­росту свя­зал Юру прос­ты­ней, про­дол­жая свое чер­ное де­ло. На ру­гань рык­нул: «Не дер­гай­ся. Я и так под это не за­точен». Юра при­тих, но ма­тер­но бур­чал еще це­лый день. К кон­цу вто­рого у Ота­бека по­луча­лось уже ку­да луч­ше, но спал он все рав­но как уби­тый и выг­ля­дел как дав­но и без­на­деж­но боль­ной ка­кой-то хро­ничес­кой дрянью.   
      О том, что слу­чилось с Ки­рил­лом, Юра уз­нал в шко­ле. Об этом не су­дачил толь­ко ле­нивый. На фо­не но­вос­тей раз­би­тая гу­ба у Юры и поч­ти со­шед­ший фин­гал ни­кого не уди­вили. Раз­ве что Юль­ка слиш­ком уж вни­матель­но прис­мотре­лась к не­му, но Юра лишь мот­нул го­ловой, от­ка­зыва­ясь де­лить­ся ин­фой. Лег­кая ру­баш­ка с длин­ны­ми ру­кава­ми на­деж­но прик­ры­вала ру­ки. А стрип­тиз он здесь ус­тра­ивать не на­мерен.  
      Юра прис­лу­шивал­ся к сплет­ни­кам, де­лая вид, что ему все рав­но. Он по­доз­ре­вал, что ус­лы­шит, но по­лучен­ная ин­форма­ция не ра­дова­ла. Да­же ес­ли учесть слу­хи и по­делить все ус­лы­шан­ное на пи, кар­тинка вы­рисо­выва­лась не­радос­тная. Ота­бек не прос­то из­бил Ки­рил­ла, а на­тураль­но ис­ка­лечил, от­бив поч­ки, се­лезен­ку, пе­чень, сло­мав в двух мес­тах поз­во­ноч­ник, по­выби­вав зу­бы и пе­рело­мав нес­коль­ко кос­тей, в том чис­ле три реб­ра, од­но из ко­торых прот­кну­ло лег­кое. И это не го­воря о мно­гочис­ленных ожо­гах – в том чис­ле и хи­мичес­ких – Ота­бек рас­ко­лупал ка­кой-то ак­ку­муля­тор в зло­получ­ном га­раже. Най­ден­ные под­го­тов­ленные инс­тру­мен­ты при­ложи­ли к от­кры­тому уго­лов­но­му де­лу.По­доз­ре­ва­емых не бы­ло, а сам Кир ни­чего ска­зать не мог. Пер­вые сут­ки он ва­лял­ся тряп­кой в ре­ани­мации с ЧМТ, а ког­да оч­нулся к вче­раш­не­му ве­черу, толь­ко пла­кал, га­дил под се­бя, ныл и жа­ловал­ся на страш­ные гла­за и кри­чал, что ему хо­лод­но.   
      Юра пос­ле это­го дол­го си­дел в пар­ке и пы­тал­ся соб­рать нес­коль­ко кус­ков, ко­торые меж­ду со­бой не схо­дились в упор. В час­тнос­ти, те, где он дол­жен ис­пы­тывать стыд и страх, а вмес­то это­го ис­пы­тывал стран­ное об­легче­ние и не то жа­лость, не то со­жале­ние. Не ра­зоб­рать.   
      Ота­бек пре­дуп­реждал, что мо­жет убить Ки­рил­ла. И на­вер­ня­ка же ед­ва не убил. Юра был поч­ти на сто про­цен­тов уве­рен, что толь­ко его зво­нок спас Ки­ру жизнь. Хо­тя, то­же воп­рос, на­хер так жить. Ки­рилл те­перь – ин­ва­лид на всю жизнь. При­чем, на го­лову – то­же. Мо­жет, и к луч­ше­му – ду­ма­ет Юра и ужа­са­ет­ся этой мыс­ли, но слов­но не всерь­ез, а так – фо­ново.   
      Те­лефон ожи­ва­ет вов­ре­мя. Юра бе­рет труб­ку, не гля­дя.   
      -Да.  
      -Как ты?  
      Юра ве­дёт пле­чами, буд­то Ота­бек мо­жет его ви­деть.   
      -Нор­маль­но.   
      Ота­бек по го­лосу слы­шит, что не очень-то и нор­маль­но и умол­ка­ет. Юра вы­дыха­ет поч­ти зло. Нас­тро­ение ска­чет… нер­вы ни к чер­ту.   
      -Дед се­год­ня на сме­не… - на­чина­ет он. Ота­бек пе­реби­ва­ет.  
      -Ко сколь­ки?  
      -У те­бя же ра­бота еще, - Юра улы­ба­ет­ся про­тив во­ли, - Да­вай, как обыч­но, у нас. Ры­жая ме­ня про­водит.  
      Ры­жая те­перь бы­ла при нем бес­смен­ным стра­жем и сей­час си­дела у скамьи, чут­ко дре­мала, дер­гая уша­ми.   
      -Я се­год­ня до обе­да.  
      -Бля, я ос­во­божусь рань­ше. – Юра сту­чит паль­ца­ми по ко­лену, -При­ходи тог­да прям к до­му.  
      -Хо­рошо. До встре­чи.  
      -Ага.  
      Юра ту­пова­то смот­рит на те­лефон нес­коль­ко се­кунд, слов­но в нем скры­лись все тай­ны ми­ра, а он, пад­ла та­кая, ими не де­лит­ся. По­том треп­лет Ры­жую по заг­ривку.  
      -Про­водишь?  
      Ры­жая ве­село ска­лит­ся зу­бас­той пастью. Кра­сивая же зве­рюга. Отъ­елась, Ота­бек ее, вид­но, еще и вы­чёсы­ва­ет иног­да: шерсть клочь­ями не лез­ла. Ошей­ник и бу­дет поч­ти до­маш­няя.   
      Юра за­пус­ка­ет паль­цы в гус­тую шерсть и его осе­ня­ет иде­ей. Он ехид­но хи­хика­ет и по до­роге до­мой за­вора­чива­ет в ве­тери­нар­ку.   
      

***

  
      Ота­бек при­ходит нес­лышно, не­види­мой тенью. Юра в ка­кой-то мо­мент прос­то зна­ет, что он здесь. Хму­рясь, Юра выг­ля­дыва­ет на крыль­цо.  
      Ота­бек дей­стви­тель­но си­дел на по­роге, с тем са­мым най­ден­ным ро­гом на ко­ленях и что-то ста­ратель­но то ли вы­резал, то ли вы­пили­вал. Ря­дом с ним на тряп­ке бы­ли раз­ло­жены но­жи, пи­лоч­ки, еще ка­кие-то инс­тру­мен­ты. Юра с удив­ле­ни­ем по­наб­лю­дал за за­няти­ем Ота­бека.  
      -При­вет. Я не за­метил, как ты при­шел.  
      Ота­бек ки­ва­ет, не от­вле­ка­ясь от за­нятия.   
      -А по­чему тог­да выг­ля­нул? – спро­сил, ско­сил гла­за, яв­но ожи­дая ка­кого-то от­ве­та. Юра толь­ко по­жал пле­чами и от­ве­тил по­доз­ри­тель­ным вни­матель­ным при­щуром.  
      -По­чу­ял.   
      Ота­бек от­влёк­ся от за­нятия, про­тянул ру­ку, уса­дил Юру ря­дом, по­тер­ся но­сом о пле­чо и вер­нулся к ра­боте. Юра заг­ля­нул ему в ру­ки.   
      -А что ты де­ла­ешь? - спро­сил он. Ота­бек, не от­вле­ка­ясь, от­ве­тил.  
      -Вы­резаю.  
      -По ро­гу?  
      -Угу.  
      -За­чем?  
      Ота­бек все-та­ки от­влек­ся, удив­ленно мор­гнул.  
      -Бу­дет су­венир.  
      Рог уже на вид был ка­кой-то не та­кой. За­мет­но пос­ветлев­ший и ка­кой-то ров­ный. Юра сел ря­дом, так, чтоб не ме­шать, за­мер, наб­лю­дая за ра­ботой. Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся.  
      -Ты сей­час на Мусь­ку по­хож.   
      Юра что-то нев­нятно бур­кнул.  
      -А где ты на­учил­ся?  
      Ота­бек сра­зу по­тем­нел ли­цом - слов­но ту­ча на­бежа­ла. Угол­ки губ опус­ти­лись, бро­ви сош­лись. Юра пре­дуга­дал от­вет.  
      -Отец на­учил.  
      Точ­но. У Ота­бека каж­дый раз при упо­мина­нии о семье та­кое ли­цо де­лалось.   
      -А что еще ты уме­ешь? Ко­вать? Ме­чи там хре­начить, копья...  
      Ота­бек ко­рот­ко улыб­нулся.  
      -Нет. По де­реву еще ре­зать умею.   
      -Фи­га се, ты ру­кас­тый, - хмык­нул Юра, пы­та­ясь скрыть до­саду. Но Ота­бек не был бы Ота­беком, ес­ли бы не рас­слы­шал.  
      -Хо­чешь, на­учу?  
      Юра свел бро­ви.  
      -А у ме­ня по­лучит­ся?  
      У Ота­бека ру­ки бы­ли креп­кие, лов­кие, уви­тые выс­ту­па­ющи­ми ве­нами. Под ко­жей на каж­дом дви­жении пе­река­тыва­лись мыш­цы. Юра пос­мотрел на свои ру­ки. Тон­кие, хо­леные. Ему ста­ло поч­ти про­тив­но. Дев­чонка и есть.  
      -По­нача­лу ни у ко­го не по­луча­ет­ся. Я ку­чу ма­тери­ала пе­репор­тил, по­ка что-то тол­ко­вое выш­ло, - ус­мехнул­ся Ота­бек, - а Кай­рат сра­зу поч­ти из ро­га вол­ка вы­пилил. Та­лант. В де­да по­шел.   
      Кай­рат – это пле­мян­ник. Тот са­мый сын стар­шей сес­тры, - вспо­мина­ет Юра.   
      -А сколь­ко ему? - спро­сил. Ота­бек на миг за­думал­ся.  
      -Семь.  
      Юра нах­му­рил­ся. Ота­беку бы­ло две­над­цать?   
      -А сколь­ко тво­ей сес­тре?  
      Ота­бек сно­ва по­тем­нел ли­цом.  
      -Двад­цать пять.   
      В во­сем­надцать ро­дила. Ну да, на вос­то­ке ран­ние бра­ки - нор­ма. Хоть не в шес­тнад­цать - и то хлеб. Да­же поз­дно, ес­ли так по­думать. Хо­тя, что Юра знал про Ка­зах­стан-то? Ота­бек не рас­ска­зывал, а сам не удо­сужил­ся по­гуг­лить до сих пор, бал­да. Все ска­зоч­ки про обо­рот­ней по все­му ине­ту со­бирал.   
      -И он с се­ми лет шпа­рит вот так? - кив­нул Юра на инс­тру­мен­ты. Ота­бек чуть пос­ветлел ли­цом, но склад­ка меж­ду бро­вей не ис­чезла. Лю­бит же свою семью. Пусть не всю, но млад­ший сво­их – точ­но.   
      -С пя­ти.   
      -Офи­геть, - Юра от­ки­нул­ся на сту­пень­ки, упер­ся ло­пат­ка­ми, - а я вот них­ре­на не умею. Му­жик дол­жен уметь ра­ботать ру­ками, а я умею аж­нихре­на.   
      Ота­бек от­влек­ся от сво­его за­нятия, по­тянул­ся к Юре, но за­мер, нах­му­рив­шись: ру­ки бы­ли в кос­тной пы­ли. Юра по­нял, хмык­нул. Не чер­ни­ла же, об­треп­лется. А вот лю­бопыт­ные со­седи - это дру­гое де­ло. Не то­го Ота­бек бо­ял­ся. Не при­вык, на­вер­ное, еще.   
      -Юр, учить­ся ни­ког­да не поз­дно. Я вот ду­маю еще по ра­куш­кам на­учить­ся.  
      -Вы­резать? А так де­ла­ют? - уди­вил­ся Юра. Ота­бек мол­ча дос­тал те­лефон, по­копал­ся, дал Юре. На эк­ра­не - уз­кая длин­ная ви­тая ра­кови­на, по­хожая на силь­но утол­щенный рог еди­норо­га. Вся она бы­ла пок­ры­та рас­ти­тель­ны­ми узо­рами, дей­стви­тель­но вы­резан­ны­ми, да­же вы­пилен­ны­ми, ско­рее. Узор был ров­ным, кра­сивым, каж­дый лист и де­таль ве­точ­ки вид­не­лись чет­ко.   
      -Ого, - вы­дох­нул Юра.  
      -Это слож­нее, чем по кос­ти и де­реву. Ра­кови­на хруп­кая, сло­мать лег­ко, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек.  
      Осо­бен­но то­му, у ко­го си­лищи - как у мед­ве­дя, - по­думал Юра.  
      Юра вер­нул те­лефон, по­наб­лю­дал еще. Кро­пот­ли­вая ра­бота. Дол­гая. По­ка вы­пилишь вот так что-то пут­нее. И ведь ис­портить лег­ко. Раз инс­тру­мент сор­вется и пиз­дец.   
      -А на­учи, - ре­ша­ет­ся Юра. Ота­бек ки­ва­ет.  
      -Луч­ше, на­вер­ное, сна­чала по де­реву. Оно про­ще. Мяг­че. Кость на­выка тре­бу­ет. Я по­думаю, с че­го мож­но на­чать.  
      Они си­дят на крыль­це до тем­но­ты, раз­го­вари­ва­ют, сов­сем как ког­да-то. Юра вы­тас­ки­ва­ет чаш­ки с ча­ем из до­му, слу­ша­ет, как Ота­бек рас­ска­зыва­ет оче­ред­ную сказ­ку. Дет­скую сов­сем, про глу­пого вол­ка и хит­ро­го зай­ца, за­то ка­зах­скую.   
      -Мне вол­ка аж жал­ко, - го­ворит Юра, - смеш­но, но жал­ко. Ду­рак, как есть.  
      Ота­бек не­понят­но ус­ме­ха­ет­ся.  
      -Что по­делать, вол­ки в ка­зах­ских сказ­ках – не са­мые ум­ные жи­вот­ные.  
      Юра фыр­ка­ет, ко­сит­ся на тем­не­ющий го­ризонт, ед­ва прос­матри­ва­емый меж­ду до­мами.  
      -Ос­та­нешь­ся? - спра­шива­ет. Ота­бек улы­ба­ет­ся.  
      -Юр, я та­кими тем­па­ми к вам жить пе­ре­еду.  
      -Еще че­го. Мусь­ка те­бе свою тер­ри­торию не от­даст, - фыр­ка­ет Юра, ста­ратель­но улы­ба­ясь. Ему не хо­чет­ся приз­на­вать­ся да­же се­бе, но ему не хо­чет­ся от­пускать Ота­бека. Чем даль­ше, тем силь­нее. Ему страш­но, все еще страш­но, что Ота­бек прос­то в ка­кой-то мо­мент ис­чезнет. Пле­вать по ка­кой при­чине, на са­мом-то де­ле. Ес­ли прос­то у­едет, ес­ли ока­жет­ся гал­лю­цина­ци­ей са­мого Юры или прос­то хо­рошим сном, ес­ли его...  
      Хо­телось вце­пить­ся в Ота­бека ру­ками и но­гами и не от­пускать во­об­ще ни­куда. Ко­неч­но, так не по­лучит­ся. Жи­вой же че­ловек, на цепь не по­садишь. И не его ви­на, что Юре все еще не ве­рит­ся, что его не со­бира­ют­ся бро­сить, что ос­та­нут­ся. За се­бя Юра не бо­ял­ся, да­же пос­ле всех со­бытий, толь­ко дер­гался иног­да от рез­ко­го шу­ма. И пред­став­лял, что ес­ли за не­го так взя­лись, то что бу­дет с Ота­беком.   
      Он дол­го об­сужда­ли и со­ма и на­паде­ние Ки­рил­ла. Юра спро­сил, мог­ло ли быть, что Ки­ра нат­ра­вил Стре­лоч­ник. Ота­бек от­ве­тил, что впол­не мо­жет быть. Тут же да­же гип­но­за не на­до бы­ло. Ки­рилл был нас­толь­ко не в се­бе, что ему дос­та­точ­но бы­ло прос­то­го эле­мен­тарно­го тол­чка. А даль­ше он все сде­лал сам. Но это не­дока­зу­емо. Осо­бен­но – те­перь.   
      -Чем зай­мем­ся? - спро­сил Ота­бек, рас­шну­ровы­вая бо­тин­ки.   
      -М, да­вай ки­но пос­мотрим. Я тут на­дыбал од­но, вро­де нор­маль­ное. Ста­рое, прав­да, но я еще не ви­дел.  
      -Что за ки­но?  
      Юра по­копал­ся в компь­юте­ре, раз­вернул эк­ран. Хо­рошо, что но­вый ку­пили, боль­шой.   
      -Хэн­кок. Две ты­сячи вось­мо­го.   
      Ота­бек на миг за­думал­ся и кач­нул го­ловой.  
      -Не ви­дел. Хо­тя, - он по­жал пле­чами, - я не осо­бо час­то ки­но смот­рю.  
      -У те­бя что, те­лика нет в квар­ти­ре? - уди­вил­ся Юра. Вро­де в том рай­оне но­вых до­мов нет, а хо­зяй­ки, сда­вав­шие квар­ти­ры, в боль­шинс­тве сво­ем, бы­ла ста­руш­ки, у ко­торых те­леви­зор при­рав­ни­вал­ся к ре­лик­вии и был обя­затель­но. Да и дед от те­леви­зора не от­ли­пал, ког­да бы­ло сво­бод­ное вре­мя.   
      -Мне но­ута с ин­терне­том хва­та­ет.   
      Юра хмык­нул, не то сог­ла­ша­ясь, не то по­дивив­шись та­кому под­хо­ду.   
      На кро­вати они усе­лись прос­то ря­дом, но очень ско­ро Юра по­доб­рался Ота­беку сов­сем под бок, при­жал­ся спи­ной. Ота­бек об­хва­тил Юру впо­перек, прис­тро­ил ла­донь на бед­ро. Сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на том, что про­ис­хо­дило на эк­ра­не, бы­ло труд­но: ла­донь бы­ла го­рячая, ка­залось - жжет че­рез ткань джин­сов. Но сю­жет был ин­те­рес­ный и да­же за­бав­ный. Пер­вую по­лови­ну филь­ма. На вто­рой, ког­да ге­рои на­чали вы­яс­нять от­но­шения, Юра от­кро­вен­но зас­ку­чал. Ну, блин, сли­ли та­кой за­бав­ный эк­шен. Он по­косил­ся на Ота­бека, со­бира­ясь что-то съ­яз­вить по это­му по­воду, но не ска­зал ни сло­ва.   
      Ота­бек смот­рел фильм с ин­те­ресом, но его взгляд Юре сов­сем не пон­ра­вил­ся: в нем пе­реме­шалась ус­та­лость по­полам с го­речью, у угол­ков губ за­лег­ли тем­ные склад­ки, Ота­бек слов­но ра­зом пос­та­рел лет на пять. Свет не вклю­чали, и те­перь ка­залось, что по уг­лам за­сели те са­мые те­ни, на­пуган­ные бли­зостью Юры. Но не ис­чезнув­шие, лишь за­та­ив­ши­еся зме­ями в кор­зи­нах. Вот толь­ко Юра ни­ког­да не умел иг­рать на флей­те.   
      До кон­ца филь­ма Юра так ни­чего и не ска­зал, но то и де­ло пос­матри­вал на Ота­бека. У то­го вы­раже­ние ли­ца поч­ти не ме­нялось, толь­ко ког­да глав­ный ге­рой рва­ными прыж­ка­ми по­нес­ся прочь от рас­ку­рочен­ной боль­ни­цы, Ота­бек от­мер, об­нял Юру, при­жал­ся ще­кой к ма­куш­ке.   
      Ко­нец был не­ин­те­рес­ный и без­вкус­ный, ког­да пош­ли тит­ры, Юра на­конец, по­шеве­лил­ся, ак­ку­рат­но выс­во­бодил­ся из хват­ки, по­вер­нулся к Ота­беку ли­цом. Тот по­пытал­ся сде­лать не­зави­симый вид, но Юра ему не по­верил.  
      -Рас­ска­зать не хо­чешь? - спро­сил Юра, нах­му­рив­шись. Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за, кач­нул го­ловой. Юра сжал зу­бы, про­цедил, - Ты обе­щал.  
      -Я мо­гу рас­ска­зать, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек ти­хо, пос­мотрел уже зна­комо: ус­та­ло и горь­ко, - но те­бе это не пон­ра­вит­ся. Силь­но. По мно­гим при­чинам.  
      При­еха­ли.  
      Ин­те­рес­но, сколь­ко та­ких пун­ктов про "не пон­ра­вит­ся" и "ис­пу­га­ет" бы­ло из­на­чаль­но? И сколь­ко из них на Юре не сра­бота­ли? Вер­нее, сра­бота­ли, ко­неч­но. Сто­ит вспом­нить пер­вую встре­чу со зве­риным об­ли­ком Ота­бека и в же­луд­ке на­чина­ет неп­ри­ят­но ныть. Но ре­ак­ция точ­но бы­ла не та, что он ожи­дал.   
      А ка­кой ре­ак­ции он ждал? Что Юра, сло­мя го­лову, рва­нет прочь, во­пя о том, что его хо­тел сож­рать обо­ротень? Чушь ка­кая. Он же, вро­де, Юру не пер­вый день знал. И да­же не пер­вый ме­сяц.   
      Юра под­спуд­но до­гады­вал­ся, поч­ти знал, что сей­час ему объ­яс­нят, ка­кой ре­ак­ции от не­го жда­ли и по­чему. И он, ка­жет­ся, да­же до­гады­вал­ся о при­чине.  
      -Я по­шел ста­вить чай­ник, - ска­зал Юра, сле­зая с кро­вати. Им обо­им нуж­но соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми.   
      Свет Юра не вклю­чал. По­лум­рак был не сов­сем неп­розрач­ный, ми­мо сту­ла не про­мах­нешь­ся, а Ота­беку мо­жет быть лег­че, ког­да Юра его не ви­дит тол­ком.   
      Ота­бек по­явил­ся в про­еме две­ри бес­шумно. Прос­то воз­ник сма­зан­ным си­лу­этом. Он по­вел пле­чами, ус­тро­ил­ся у края сто­ла, бла­годар­но кив­нул, бе­ря го­рячую чаш­ку, пок­ру­тил ее за руч­ку. Юра прис­тро­ил­ся сбо­ку, не нап­ро­тив. Так, вро­де, си­дят ли­бо вра­ги, ли­бо со­пер­ни­ки. Ти­па, пас­сивная аг­рессия, все де­ла. А они не на доп­ро­се.   
      Ота­бек глу­боко вздох­нул и на­чал сра­зу, с мес­та в карь­ер.   
      -У ме­ня бы­ла де­вуш­ка. Не­вес­та.   
      Юра чуть не по­давил­ся ча­ем.   
      Нет, он до­гады­вал­ся, ду­мал, что де­вуш­ка у Ота­бека, мо­жет быть, и бы­ла ког­да-то. Ну, или не де­вуш­ка, хрен зна­ет. Но та­кого приз­на­ния в лоб он не ждал.   
      -Я ког­да у­ехал из до­ма, сра­зу в Но­воси­бирск по­ехал. По­тому что, хоть и не так да­леко, как дру­гие боль­шие го­рода, ти­па Вла­дивос­то­ка или Пи­тера, но дос­та­точ­но да­леко от... все­го то­го, что я ос­та­вил. Дос­та­точ­но боль­шой го­род, что­бы за­терять­ся. И там все дру­гое, не та­кое, как до­ма. По­мог­ло бы быс­трее при­вык­нуть. За­быть. Сми­рить­ся.  
      Ота­бек хму­рил­ся. Го­ворил тя­жело. Юра слу­шал. Чай был бла­гопо­луч­но за­быт.  
      -Я там два ме­сяца про­жил. А по­том... встре­тил. Ли­на.   
      Ота­бек сде­лал па­узу. Он свер­лил взгля­дом стол, слов­но хо­тел под­па­лить его взгля­дом.   
      -Мы дол­го друг к дру­гу прис­матри­вались. У нее тог­да еще па­рень был. По­том сош­лись. Дол­го встре­чались. Все хо­рошо бы­ло, мы не ссо­рились поч­ти. Ду­мали: вот оно. На всю жизнь.   
      Юра сце­пил зу­бы, ус­та­вил­ся в чаш­ку с ча­ем. Его жгло и дра­ло из­нутри. Он не хо­тел это­го слу­шать. Не хо­тел пред­став­лять эту Ли­ну, хо­тел нах­рен пос­лать и ее и Ота­бека. Но си­дел и слу­шал. Его пре­дуп­режда­ли. Си­ди те­перь.  
      -Я ей не рас­ска­зывал о вто­рой шку­ре. Скры­вал все как мог, до пос­ледне­го. Ког­да она... сог­ла­силась, - Ота­бек ки­нул быс­трый взгляд на Юру, - я ре­шил, что она все рав­но ра­но или поз­дно уз­на­ет, да и... она име­ла пра­во знать. В лю­бом слу­чае. Я рас­ска­зал. Она не по­вери­ла. Я по­казал.  
      Ота­бек по­мор­щился.  
      -В этот раз по­вери­ла.   
      -И что? - спро­сил Юра, ког­да про­дол­же­ния не пос­ле­дова­ло. Выш­ло хрип­ло и как-то оби­жен­но и зло.   
      Ота­бек ус­та­ло от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку сту­ла.   
      -Ког­да я го­ворил про ин­кви­зицию, я го­ворил, что она су­щес­тву­ет до сих пор, - ска­зал он рав­но­душ­но, слов­но чи­тал дав­но за­учен­ную лек­цию, ко­торую ник­то не слу­ша­ет, но чи­тать на­до, - они всег­да бы­ли. Охот­ни­ки. Ты зна­ешь, - Юра кив­нул, - Ко­го-то кол­ду­ны оби­дели, кто-то сам влез по глу­пос­ти и за­та­ил оби­ду. Они охо­тились сна­чала прос­то на обо­рот­ней, по­том на всех ма­гов под­ряд, а те­перь раз­де­лились, кто ку­да. Од­ни ло­вят толь­ко дур­ных обо­рот­ней и ма­гов, не зна­ющих края сво­ей си­ле, кто-то ло­вит прос­то обо­рот­ней, без раз­ни­цы, ка­ких, а кто-то ло­вит всех под­ряд. Прос­то по­тому что фа­нати­кам пле­вать, во что ве­рить и ко­го уби­вать за эту ве­ру. С ни­ми мож­но свя­зать­ся, ес­ли знать, как и где ис­кать.   
      Юра под­нял гла­за все-та­ки, до­гады­ва­ясь, ка­ким бу­дет про­дол­же­ние.   
      -Она и свя­залась.   
      Точ­но.   
      Ота­бек ус­та­ло по­тер гла­за.  
      -Ког­да я вер­нулся... до­мой, ме­ня уже жда­ли. С рас­прос­терты­ми объ­яти­ями, - ска­зал он ед­ко, - Как сбе­жал - не знаю. Прос­то не пом­ню. На­шел ее по­том, она ду­мала, я мстить при­шел. Все пы­тал­ся уз­нать, что я сде­лал не так, я же ее не оби­дел ни­чем, не уг­ро­жал, сра­зу ска­зал, что это не прок­ля­тие и что я... - он умолк, сжал гу­бы в тон­кую ли­нию, - а она все го­вори­ла, что я монстр, что та­ких уби­вать на­до, и что все вранье бы­ло...  
      Ота­бек под­нял гла­за на Юру, пос­мотрел грус­тно.   
      -Я та­кого не ждал.  
      Мусь­ка вош­ла нес­лышно, по­тер­лась о но­гу Юры.   
      -Ты ду­мал, что я то­же ис­пу­га­юсь? И этих... охот­ни­ков по­зову?   
      Ота­бек не от­ве­тил. Хо­тя, сто­ило приз­нать, воп­рос вы­шел ри­тори­чес­ким.   
      Юра по­пытал­ся пред­ста­вить се­бя на его мес­те. Вот, до­пус­тим, есть у не­го Ота­бек. И все, вро­де бы хо­рошо. А по­том ока­зыва­ет­ся, что Юра, до­пус­тим не блон­дин, а кра­сит­ся и Ота­бек сва­лива­ет в за­кат, по­тому что и из сво­ей стра­ны он у­ехал, по­тому что свет­ло­воло­сых лю­бит.   
      Нет, хре­новый при­мер. За­то чес­тный.   
      Юра встал, по­дошел к Ота­беку впри­тык, но ру­ки не тя­нул, свер­лил стри­женый за­тылок взгля­дом. Ота­бек длин­но вы­дох­нул, под­нял го­лову, об­хва­тил Юру, при­жал­ся лбом к гру­ди, по­том по­тер­ся ще­кой и за­мер так. Юра об­нял Ота­бека, пог­ла­дил по ло­пат­кам.   
      -Я охот­ни­ков еще пос­ле той но­чи ждал, - ска­зал ти­хо, - Ду­мал: вот сей­час при­ду до­мой, или с ра­боты вый­ду, а ме­ня уже ждут.   
      -Де­бил, - ска­зал Юра, но поч­ти не злил­ся. По­нят­но, че­го так тряс­ся.   
      -А по­том, в ле­су, ког­да обо­рачи­вал­ся... у ме­ня до­ма рюк­зак был соб­ран. Что­бы бе­жать в слу­чае че­го, сра­зу, - приз­нался. Тут Юра ра­зоз­лился всерь­ез.  
      -Во­об­ще оху­ел! Тут обо­рот­ни, бля, хо­дят как по сво­им охот­ничь­им угодь­ям, а он у­ебы­вать соб­рался! Ни­чего ум­нее не при­думал?   
      Юра дер­нул Ота­бека за ухо, но тот так и не обер­нулся, ткнул­ся в грудь лбом сно­ва, об­жег го­рячим ды­хани­ем жи­вот сквозь ткань фут­болки.   
      Юра за­шипел, упер­ся ла­доня­ми в пле­чи и за­мер, ког­да паль­цы прош­лись по шее, слу­чай­но за­дев бь­ющу­юся жил­ку. Пульс бе­шеный.   
      Ему и сей­час бы­ло страш­но. И тог­да, в ле­су. И еще рань­ше – ут­ром, пос­ле па­мят­ной но­чи, ког­да он с Юрой гла­зами встре­тил­ся. На­вер­ня­ка же каж­дый раз ду­мал: опять. Вот, опять. И каж­дый раз ждал при­гово­ра, как смер­тник - каз­ни.   
      -Де­бил, - сно­ва ска­зал Юра без­злоб­но, за­пус­тил паль­цы в тем­ные во­лосы на ма­куш­ке. Ота­бек за­мер, но не дер­гался. Юра про­чесал во­лосы паль­ца­ми. Жес­ткие, гус­тые, на­вер­ня­ка же, ес­ли бы­ли бы длин­нее, то еще му­чение бы­ло бы.   
      -Ты в Но­восиб ког­да при­ехал?  
      -Ле­том. В кон­це ав­густа.   
      -И сколь­ко был там? – спро­сил Юра, пы­та­ясь выс­тро­ить хро­ноло­гию.   
      -Боль­ше го­да, - Ота­бек на­конец-то дви­нул­ся, под­нял го­лову, под­бив ма­куш­кой за­мер­шую ла­донь Юры. Тот улыб­нулся. Мусь­ка по­хоже бо­далась, ког­да хо­тела, чтоб ее пог­ла­дили. Зве­риные по­вад­ки, - В на­чале но­яб­ря сбе­жал.   
      -И сю­да при­ехал?  
      -Нет, ка­тал­ся по ок­рес­тным го­родам. Но ниг­де ос­та­вать­ся не тя­нуло. Я и здесь ос­та­вать­ся сна­чала не пла­ниро­вал.  
      -А по­чему ос­тался? - спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами, по­тер­ся но­сом о край ре­бер, не­доволь­но по­мор­щился че­му-то.   
      -День­ги нуж­ны бы­ли. Ду­мал: под­за­рабо­таю и че­рез ме­сяц-дру­гой сги­ну.   
      -Не по­лучи­лось?  
      Ота­бек вздох­нул, под­нял го­лову, упер­ся под­бо­род­ком Юре в грудь, пос­мотрел тер­пе­ливо и теп­ло.  
      -Ты был один. Во­об­ще один. И при этом гла­зами свер­кал и нос драл так, что… Мне те­бя сна­чала жаль бы­ло до ужа­са, ког­да я по­нял, а по­том, - он хмык­нул, - ста­ло еще слож­нее. Как я мог те­бя бро­сить?  
      Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, что крас­не­ет.  
      -Так ты это... по де­воч­кам? - спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек вски­нул бро­ви.  
      -Ка­кая раз­ни­ца? Сей­час я с то­бой, - от­ве­тил прос­то.  
      -Я не дев­чонка, - про­цедил Юра.  
      -Знаю.   
      -Бля! - Юра по­пытал­ся отс­тра­нить­ся, но Ота­бек не пус­тил, по­тянул к се­бе. Юра упер­ся, ос­та­лись так, - Это не­нор­маль­но.  
      -Юр, - вздох­нул Ота­бек, - я те­бе уже го­ворил: раз­де­ляй то, че­го хо­чешь ты сам, и че­го хо­тят лю­ди вок­руг.   
      Юра зат­кнул­ся.   
      -Я па­рень, - ска­зал он, не зная, че­го хо­чет до­бить­ся.   
      -Я то­же. Те­бе это как-то ме­шало до сих пор? - спро­сил Ота­бек. Юра по­качал го­ловой, - Так в чем проб­ле­ма?  
      -Как у те­бя все прос­то, - бур­кнул Юра. Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся.  
      -А я не ус­ложняю.  
      -Сов­сем? - ехид­но спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек хо­тел бы­ло от­ве­тить, но зак­рыл рот и хмык­нул.  
      -Ска­жем так, я чес­тно ус­ложнял де­ло до то­го, как слу­чилось все это, - он не­оп­ре­делен­но мот­нул го­ловой, - а по­том я по­нял, что ли­бо я не мо­рочу се­бе го­лову, ли­бо че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя ме­ня ждет бли­жай­шая па­лата но­мер шесть. Ме­ня та­кой рас­клад не ус­тро­ил.  
      Юра нер­вно хо­хот­нул.   
      -Как у те­бя все склад­но.  
      Ота­бек по­тер­ся но­сом о грудь Юры.   
      -Не за­бивай го­лову.   
      Юра ту­пова­то хмык­нул и зев­нул. Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся.   
      -Уже поз­дно. А те­бе в шко­лу зав­тра.   
      -Кон­троль­ных нет, мож­но про­гулять, - упер­ся Юра.  
      -Мо­гут пос­та­вить, - Ота­бек вы­дал нег­ромкий теп­лый сме­шок, - Юр, я не сбе­гу. Хо­чешь, раз­бу­жу те­бя, ког­да бу­ду ухо­дить?  
      Ота­бек хо­дил пеш­ком и, ког­да он ос­та­вал­ся у Пли­сец­ких, ему при­ходи­лось вста­вать на час рань­ше, что­бы ус­петь на ра­боту. Юра, ко­торый был страш­ным лю­бите­лем пос­пать, не­из­менно про­сыпал мо­мент, ког­да Ота­бек ти­хо ухо­дил, слов­но ис­че­зал приз­ра­ком. Ему нуж­но бы­ло мень­ше вре­мени, что­бы выс­пать­ся, он не бу­дил Юру, хо­тя тот и был жут­ко не­дово­лен этим.   
      -Хо­чу, - сог­ла­сил­ся Юра.  
      -Тог­да, тем бо­лее, сто­ит лечь спать. А то ут­ром я те­бя не до­бужусь.  
      По­ка Ота­бек был в ду­ше, Юра при­выч­но вы­тас­ки­вал мах­ро­вую прос­тынь из шка­фа, ко­торую уже пе­рес­тал пря­тать на даль­нюю пол­ку. Про­верить, взял ли все тет­ра­ди и кни­ги. Часть из них уже мож­но сдать в биб­ли­оте­ку.   
      Юра на­тянул мяг­кую рас­тя­нутую фут­болку. Жал­ко выб­ро­сить, хоть и выг­ля­дит она неп­ре­зен­та­бель­но. За­то удоб­ная. Дед все по­рывал­ся спла­вить «жут­кую тряп­ку», но Юра каж­дый раз от­ста­ивал ее с бо­ем.   
      -Бу­диль­ник не за­был? – спро­сил Ота­бек. Сам он про­сыпал­ся без бу­диль­ни­ка. Чутье вре­мени чис­то зве­риное.   
      Юра кив­нул, юр­кнул под оде­яло, дож­дался, по­ка Ота­бек ус­тро­ит­ся ря­дом, по­доб­рался бли­же, под теп­лый бок.  
      -Хо­чешь, я те­бе прис­нюсь? – спро­сил Ота­бек.  
      -Угу, - про­мычал Юра, про­вали­ва­ясь в сон.  
      Ота­бек дей­стви­тель­но ему прис­нился. На за­рос­шем вы­сокой тра­вой хол­ме, ря­дом с ка­мен­ны­ми идо­лами. И он ка­зал­ся не­веро­ят­но умес­тным сре­ди них. Юра был в цен­тре кру­га стран­но­го ка­пища, и ему ка­залось, что нет мес­та бо­лее под­хо­дяще­го для не­го. 


	16. Chapter 16

      Лес гро­зен и дик. Вет­ви, да­же оде­тые в зе­лень, не мо­гут спря­тать ко­рявые сучья, изог­ну­тых, по­доб­но ла­пам хищ­ни­ков, жад­ных до све­жей кро­ви и пло­ти. Эти же вет­ви сей­час бро­сали те­ни на по­лог шат­ра, та­кие же скрю­чен­ные, страш­ные.   
      Ему ка­залось, что эти ла­пы хо­тят утя­нуть его ду­шу.   
      Не­чего бы­ло утас­ки­вать.  
      Зве­риные гла­за вспы­хива­ют в тем­но­те от­све­тами даль­них ми­ров. Зе­леные змеи пол­зут по ко­же, яр­ки­ми хищ­ны­ми ло­зами, слов­но вы­биты не крас­ка­ми, а ядом.   
      Ему не да­ют во­ли, дер­жат ру­ки луч­ше вся­ких ве­ревок, сми­на­ют гу­бы жад­ным по­целу­ем, ку­са­ют, боль­но до кро­ви, и клы­ки зве­риные, ос­трые.  
      Ша­ман охот­но при­нял дар.  
      Зве­ри не зна­ют неж­ности. Это - пре­рога­тива че­лове­ка.  
      Уз­ник заб­ра­сыва­ет тон­кие блед­ные ру­ки на смуг­лые пле­чи, лег­ко по­да­ет­ся впе­ред, про­гиба­ясь в по­яс­ни­це. За­кусы­ва­ет гу­бы. Ша­ман смот­рит вни­матель­но, цеп­ля­ет клы­ками ис­ку­сан­ные в кровь гу­бы, ро­ня­ет на спи­ну, на­висая свер­ху. Жад­ные ру­ки вез­де, гла­дят, сжи­ма­ют, не да­ют от­шатнуть­ся. Ша­ман поч­ти неж­но гла­дит ос­трые ко­лени, впи­ва­ет­ся гу­бами в ко­жу на гру­ди, цеп­ля­ет клы­ками под клю­чица­ми. Уз­ник сдав­ленно сто­нет, впи­ва­ясь паль­ца­ми ему в пле­чи.   
      Зве­ри бро­дят вок­руг.  
      Ша­ман дви­га­ет­ся рва­но, быс­тро, жес­тко. Зак­ры­ва­ет ла­донью ис­ку­сан­ный рот: не же­ла­ет лиш­не­го шу­ма. Пусть за­виду­ют мол­ча.   
      Уз­ник сто­нет от бо­лез­ненно­го удо­воль­ствия. И бо­ли - то­же. Ша­ман, вне­зап­но для них обо­их, мяг­ко це­лу­ет под­став­ленное гор­ло, ве­дет жес­ткой шер­ша­вой ла­донью по бе­лому жи­воту.   
      Го­лова кру­жит­ся, как от дур­ма­на.   
      Ша­ман с ры­чани­ем вы­гиба­ет­ся, вцеп­ля­ет­ся зу­бами в бе­лое пле­чо, про­кусы­вая нас­квозь. Уз­ник сто­нет уже от бо­ли, деть­ся не­куда. Зве­риные гла­за про­жига­ют так же - нас­квозь. Шер­ша­вая ла­донь нак­ры­ва­ет, до­водит сле­дом. Он кри­чит и сто­нет в ла­донь, слеп­нет на миг.   
      Ти­хо. Так ти­хо, что слыш­но ше­лест че­шуи о ка­мень.   
      Зверь в че­ловечь­ем об­личье ли­жет впа­лый бе­лый жи­вот, за­лизы­ва­ет уку­сы. Жес­то­кие паль­цы сжи­ма­ют но­ги, до­бав­ляя си­няков. Змеи на ко­же ожи­ва­ют и зе­лены­ми креп­ки­ми це­пями ско­выва­ют ру­ки и но­ги.  
      Ша­ман го­ворит на сво­ем язы­ке: зве­риное ры­чание, пти­чий стре­кот и ши­пение яще­риц. Уз­ник его по­нима­ет.  
      "Ты при­над­ле­жишь мне".

***

  
      Юра прос­нулся с круг­лы­ми гла­зами и жес­тким сто­яком.  
      Что. За. Пиз­дец?  
      Нет, эро­тич­ные сны - это нор­маль­но. Ут­ренний сто­як - то­же нор­маль­но.  
      Но ка­кого хуя снит­ся... та­кое?  
      Юра рас­тер ли­цо, ог­ля­дел­ся. Су­дя по се­рому не­бу за ок­ном, ча­са че­тыре ут­ра. Пре­лесть.   
      В пос­леднее вре­мя Ота­бек у них дей­стви­тель­но поч­ти по­селил­ся, но­чуя вся­кий раз у Юры. Юра и рад. Па­ру раз Ота­бека при­ходи­лось вы­тас­ки­вать из вяз­ких мут­ных кош­ма­ров, со­дер­жа­ния ко­торых Ота­бек по­том и не пом­нил. За­то они страш­но жра­ли си­лы и хо­дил Ота­бек по­том вя­лый и сон­ный. Юра по­доз­ре­вал, что это - ра­бота Стре­лоч­ни­ка, но де­ло бы­ло не­дока­зу­емо. Ота­бек го­ворил, что не его по­черк. За­то очень по­хоже на од­но­го из его под­ручных. Не бы­ло пе­чали,- вор­чал Юра, - ма­ло нам од­но­го обо­рот­ня. Ота­бек тог­да толь­ко хмык­нул.  
      «-Юр, это не­обя­затель­но обо­ротень. Ма­гов в го­роде хва­та­ет, но нап­ря­мую они не по­лезут. А вот так – мо­гут».  
      Се­год­ня Ота­бек ос­тался на ра­боте в ноч­ную. Как удач­но, пра­во сло­во.   
      Юра прок­рался в ван­ную, за­пер дверь по­надеж­нее, вклю­чил во­ду. Сер­дце би­лось в реб­ра, пульс от­да­вал­ся в ушах. В го­лове, то и де­ло, мель­ка­ли от­рывки не со­бирав­ше­гося мер­кнуть сна, что си­ту­ацию не об­легча­ло.   
      Юра су­нул го­лову под струю во­ды, ре­шив, что забь­ет се­год­ня на шко­лу. Пусть идут на­хер, кон­троль­ные за­кон­чи­лись, он да­же про­пущен­ную по ал­гебре на­писал. Де­ду что-ни­будь сов­рет, ес­ли пот­ре­бу­ет­ся. При­дума­ет. Раз в жиз­ни мож­но.  
      Ота­бек уже ему снил­ся па­ру раз... так. И бы­ло по­том стран­но да­же в гла­за смот­реть.   
      Юра, ши­пит, ма­терясь и, ски­нув одеж­ду, ле­зет под душ.   
      И каж­дый раз сон ре­ален нас­толь­ко, что пос­ле про­буж­де­ния он дол­го не мог по­нять, что ре­аль­но, а что прис­ни­лось. Прав­да, в обе­их ре­аль­нос­тях Ота­бек был та­кой же: смуг­лый, тем­ногла­зый, силь­ный, так же про­жигал взгля­дом, стис­ки­вал в объ­яти­ях. И го­рячий был нас­толь­ко же.   
      Нек­ста­ти вспом­ни­лась прош­лая тре­ниров­ка, где Ота­бек учил бо­роть­ся, ес­ли за­вали­ли на зем­лю. Учил вы­вора­чивать­ся, ис­кать бо­левые точ­ки, сла­бые мес­та, не по­лага­ясь на си­лу. Си­дел вер­хом, за­фик­си­ровав ру­ки – вы­бирай­ся. Но смот­рел так, что жа­ло внут­ри и Юра по­нимал: боль­ше все­го он сей­час хо­чет, что­бы Юра вы­бирал­ся по­доль­ше. Он и мед­лил. Рас­це­пились толь­ко ми­нут че­рез двад­цать и воз­вра­щались раз­ны­ми до­рога­ми. И все рав­но на вы­ходе из ле­са Ота­бек дог­нал его, при­жал к де­реву и це­ловал так, что под­ги­бались но­ги, дал ру­кам во­лю и был, ка­залось, вез­де, всю­ду. Те пять ми­нут Юра так и за­пом­нил: жад­ные ру­ки на те­ле, жёс­ткие во­лосы, в ко­торые вце­пил­ся на­мер­тво, и го­рячий рот, в ко­торый он бес­со­вес­тно лез язы­ком…  
      Юра за­шипел, ткнул­ся лбом в мок­рый ка­фель. Что ты ска­жешь. По­тянул­ся вниз, об­хва­тил, про­вел сни­зу-вверх, при­выч­но.   
      Страш­но бы­ло до ужа­са каж­дый раз, сто­ило по­думать, чем, по ло­гике ве­щей, дол­жно за­кон­чится. По­тому Юра не ду­мал, Юра де­лал. Ота­бек эту мысль, ка­жет­ся, под­держи­вал. Юра по­пытал­ся пред­ста­вить, как бы все бы­ло, будь Ота­бек сей­час здесь. Как бы он при­жал­ся, вжал­ся в не­го, об­нял до хрус­та, ды­шал го­рячо на ухо, под­ни­мая во­лосы.   
      Юра сжал ла­донь, пред­став­ляя чу­жую: смуг­лую, ши­рокую, чуть шер­ша­вую.   
      Хо­рошо, что они не друзья - мель­ка­ет мысль. Дро­чить на дру­га - это пол­ный заш­квар. А им - мож­но. Они не друзья. Они... что-то дру­гое.   
      Ин­те­рес­но, а Ота­бек дро­чит на не­го? И не спро­сишь же...  
      Юра мель­ком пред­став­ля­ет кар­ти­ну со сто­роны: как нап­ря­га­ют­ся мыш­цы на смуг­лой спи­не, зап­ро­кину­тая го­лова, прик­ры­тые гла­за, собс­твен­ное имя на вы­дохе...  
      Им­пульс стре­ля­ет в по­яс­ни­цу, пе­реги­ба­ет и ло­ма­ет, вы­бивая ко­лени. Юра опус­ка­ет­ся в ван­ну, пы­та­ет­ся от­ды­шать­ся.  
      Из ван­ной он вы­пол­за­ет как мож­но ти­ше, ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся, но нет, шум во­ды де­да не раз­бу­дил. Хо­рошо.  
      Мусь­ку при­ходит­ся за­доб­рить кон­серва­ми, чтоб не лез­ла в ком­на­ту. На те­лефо­не – со­об­ще­ние и про­пущен­ный. Юра хмык­нул. На­вер­ня­ка пе­репо­лошил­ся, что Юра встал так ра­но.   
       _«В те­бя все­лил­ся жа­воро­нок?»_  
      Вот пад­ла.   
      Юра ух­мыль­нул­ся про­тив во­ли, слов­но ус­лы­шав иро­нию в зна­комом го­лосе.   
       _«_ _мусь­ка_ _раз­бу­дила»_  
      Юра от­пра­вил со­об­ще­ние и толь­ко по­том по­нял, что от­го­вор­ка бы­ла так се­бе. Мусь­ка чес­тно ве­ла се­бя ти­хо всю ночь, ес­ли толь­ко Юра не про­сыпал­ся рань­ше.   
       _«Ко­неч­но_ _»_  
      За­раза, ну!  
      Юра фыр­кнул, ски­нул оде­ляло, по­думал, на­тянул об­ратно. Как лю­ди не мер­знут по но­чам? Юра чес­тно ду­мал, что толь­ко в ка­кой-ни­будь Аф­ри­ке мож­но спать ночью без оде­яла. Хо­тя, с Ота­беком ря­дом бы­ло теп­ло, мож­но бы­ло обой­тись пле­дом.   
       _«при­ходи от­сы­пать­ся»_  
       _«А шко­ла?»_  
       _«на хуй ее»_  
      Ота­бек дол­го не от­ве­ча­ет и Юра ус­пе­ва­ет зад­ре­мать, ког­да те­лефон сно­ва ожи­ва­ет. Ни сло­ва, толь­ко трек без наз­ва­ния. Юра, хму­рясь, вслу­шива­ет­ся в пер­вые но­ты и поч­ти сра­зу уз­на­ет «По­терян­ный рай», ржет в го­лос. И за­сыпа­ет с те­лефо­ном в об­нимку.

      ***

  
      Прос­нуть­ся при­ходит­ся еще раз, что­бы впус­тить Ота­бека и убе­дить де­да в том, что ид­ти се­год­ня в шко­лу – пар­ши­вая мысль. Дед по­вор­чал для ви­ду, но Юра знал, что де­да сдас­тся. Он иног­да поз­во­лял про­гулять. Чис­то для про­филак­ти­ки, что­бы по­том не уш­ло в про­гуль­ный за­гул. Толь­ко по­вор­чал, что нет что­бы гос­тя нор­маль­но на­кор­мить раз­влечь для на­чал. Юра толь­ко фыр­кал. Нет, еда – идея хо­рошая. Но пос­ле зав­тра­ка они оба за­вали­лись спать. Что дед ду­мал по это­му по­воду – Юра не знал. Он ни сло­вом, ни жес­том не да­вал по­нять, что про­тив та­кого рас­кла­да. Юра знал, что дед до­гады­вал­ся об их от­но­шени­ях – ска­зал толь­ко как-то: «Смот­ри, Юроч­ка, ре­шать за нас ник­то не бу­дет, да и не име­ет пра­ва. И я не бу­ду. Прос­то смот­ри, что­бы по­том по­жалеть не приш­лось». Не одоб­рял. Но и не ме­шал, за что Юра был ис­крен­не бла­года­рен. Знал бы дед, ка­ким бо­ком Юре вы­леза­ют эти от­но­шения, на­вер­ное, пос­ту­пил бы ина­че.   
      Прос­ну­лись поз­дно. Юра прод­рал гла­за пер­вый, сра­зу по­тянул­ся к те­лефо­ну, смот­реть вре­мя. Вре­мени ока­залось – два ча­са дня. Нор­маль­но, еще пол­дня впе­реди, мож­но за­нять­ся чем-ни­будь по­лез­ным. Вы­тащить, нап­ри­мер, Ота­бека в лес прос­то по­гулять. А то они в пос­леднее вре­мя толь­ко дра­ки там ус­тра­ива­ли.  
      Юра нес­лышно хмык­нул. Ме­сяца не прош­ло, а, ка­залось – це­лая жизнь ми­нула. Зи­ма во­об­ще вспом­ни­лась тус­кло и нев­нятно. Юра нах­му­рил­ся, по­пытал­ся вспом­нить что-то из жиз­ни до это­го все­го бед­ла­ма, но по­луча­лось пло­хо. Раз­мы­тые вос­по­мина­ния от­зы­вались не­охот­но. Так, от­дель­ны­ми кус­ка­ми – пер­вый пле­ер, по­дарен­ный на но­вый год, па­ра драк, в том чис­ле и с Ки­рил­лом, па­мят­ная двой­ка по ма­тема­тике в шес­том клас­се и все. Ни­каких яр­ких пя­тен.  
      Юра пос­мотрел на Ота­бека. Тот не спал тол­ком, дре­мал, не же­лая вып­лы­вать в ре­аль­ность.   
      Хре­ново, ко­неч­но, что вок­руг та­кая че­хар­да про­ис­хо­дит. Но это вся­ко луч­ше то­го сон­но­го су­щес­тво­вания. Слов­но под нар­ко­зом.   
      Юра гла­дит Ота­бека по лбу, за­водит паль­цы в во­лосы. Ота­бек ус­ме­ха­ет­ся угол­ка­ми губ, но глаз не от­кры­ва­ет.   
      -Выс­пался? – спра­шива­ет.  
      -Та­кое, - бур­чит Юра. У Ота­бека го­лос не сон­ный, но выг­ля­дит он та­ким же лох­ма­тым и зас­панным, как и сам Юра. Нор­маль­ный че­ловек же, не не­чисть ка­кая-ни­будь.   
      -Вста­вать бу­дем? – спра­шива­ет Юра, рас­че­сывая паль­ца­ми тем­ные во­лосы. Ота­бек мор­щит нос, - Мож­но. Я бы про­гулял­ся.   
      Юра смот­рит на не­го с по­доз­ре­ни­ем. А го­ворил, что мыс­ли чи­тать не уме­ет. Или дей­стви­тель­но так про­еба­лись?  
      Де­да в до­ме не наш­лось, но на­шел­ся зав­трак в хо­лодиль­ни­ке. Юра су­нул та­рел­ку в мик­ро­вол­новку, зев­нул. Мусь­ка скри­пуче мя­ук­ну­ла, про­сясь на ру­ки. Юра взял тя­желую кош­ку, по­чесал за ухом, за что был наг­ражден трак­торным мур­лы­кань­ем.   
      -А вот ты так не уме­ешь, - ска­зал он Ота­беку, це­див­ше­му ко­фе у ок­на.   
      -Я поп­ро­бую на­учить­ся, но ни­чего не обе­щаю, - серь­ез­но от­ве­тил он, свер­кая гла­зами.   
      Пос­ле зав­тра­ка - ко­торый во­об­ще-то обед, но Юра за­явил, что ког­да вста­ли, тог­да и ут­ро - Юра вру­чил кош­ку Ота­беку и по­шел мыть по­суду. Му­син­да Пав­ловна та­кому рас­кла­ду не об­ра­дова­лась, а на де­монс­тра­цию мок­рых рук всто­пор­щи­ла усы и по­торо­пилась уб­рать­ся в ком­на­ту де­да. Юра же все пы­тал­ся не уро­нить и не рас­ко­кать что-ни­будь. Взгляд Ота­бека он ощу­щал спи­ной и ше­ей, пок­ры­ва­ясь му­раш­ка­ми.   
      -Ты за­кон­чил? – спро­сил Ота­бек, ког­да Юра вык­лю­чил кран.  
      -Угу, - от­ве­тил он, ша­ря взгля­дом по сто­лу. Ка­жет­ся, ни­чего не за­был, ско­вород­ку то­же вы­мыл, а то вче­ра ос­та­вил…  
      Ота­бек под­хва­тыва­ет его, под­крав­шись сза­ди, за­киды­ва­ет на пле­чо. Юра воз­му­щен­но во­пит и ма­терит­ся, боль­ше от­то­го, что Ота­бек на­тураль­но за­ебал под­кра­дывать­ся. Тот толь­ко нег­ромко фыр­ка­ет, ты­чет­ся но­сом Юре в бок. Дер­жит креп­ко – не сбе­жать и не сва­лить­ся. Но Юра про­дол­жа­ет бры­кать­ся, вспо­миная за­од­но при­емы по ос­во­бож­де­нию. Ага, как же. Ос­во­бодишь­ся тут.  
      Ота­бек сгру­жа­ет свою но­шу на кро­вать в ком­на­те Юры, ло­жит­ся ря­дом, под­гре­бая его к се­бе, ве­дет гу­бами по шее. Юра дер­га­ет­ся.  
      -Ты гу­лять хо­тел, - на­поми­на­ет и за­мира­ет, не зная, что даль­ше пред­при­нять. Не зная, что даль­ше сде­ла­ет Ота­бек.   
      -Мм, - за­дум­чи­во от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - Лес ни­куда не убе­жит.   
      И це­лу­ет под че­люстью, за­бира­ет­ся паль­ца­ми под край фут­болки. Юра за­мира­ет, гла­за зак­ры­ва­ют­ся са­ми. Сер­дце ус­ко­ря­ет­ся, от­да­ет пуль­сом в вис­ки.  
      Те­лефон раз­ра­зил­ся ме­лодич­ной прон­зи­тель­ной трелью. Ота­бек смот­рит на эк­ран с удив­ле­ни­ем. Юра рас­смот­рел ка­зах­ские бук­вы и по­чувс­тво­вал, как Ота­бек нап­рягся.  
      Ота­бек под­нялся, при­ложил те­лефон к уху, от­ве­тил. Ка­зах­ский... хоть бе­ри да учи. Юра вслу­шивал­ся в ин­то­нации, но Ота­бек не го­ворил, толь­ко не­тер­пе­ливо слу­шал, что смут­но мям­ли­ли на том кон­це. Вот не­види­мый со­бесед­ник умолк. Ота­бек не­тер­пе­ливо шаг­нул в сто­рону и при­нял­ся ме­рить ша­гами ком­на­ту. Зво­нив­ший за­гово­рил сно­ва. Ска­зал все­го од­ну фра­зу, но...  
      Ота­бек за­мер, слов­но его уда­рили, поб­леднел. Гла­за рас­ши­рились, бро­ви за­ломи­лись, ли­цо ста­ло поч­ти по-дет­ски оби­жен­ным.   
      Юра под­ле­тел к не­му тут же, вце­пил­ся в пле­чи. Ота­бек пос­мотрел сквозь, слов­но не ви­дел ок­ру­жа­ющий мир во­об­ще. Спро­сил что-то у со­бесед­ни­ка. Го­лос был мер­твым, об­ре­чен­ным.   
      На том кон­це го­вори­ли. Дол­го, то на­чиная за­пинать­ся, то вы­давая что-то со­вер­шенно не­понят­ной ско­рого­вор­кой. Ота­бек слу­шал, не дви­га­ясь, толь­ко ды­шал су­дорож­но, слов­но воз­дух пло­хо про­ходил сквозь гор­ло.   
      Со­бесед­ник за­молк. Но зво­нок про­дол­жался.   
      -Бек? Ота­бек, - ус­лы­шал Юра в ди­нами­ке. Ота­бек по­пытал­ся от­ве­тить что-то, но зву­ка не вы­ходи­ло - толь­ко гу­бами ше­велил. Юра пе­репу­гал­ся не на шут­ку. То, что вес­ти приш­ли из до­ма, яс­но как день. Он встрях­нул Ота­бека ра­зок. Вро­де по­мог­ло.  
      Ота­бек с тру­дом вы­дал ко­рот­кую фра­зу и от­клю­чил­ся. Юра сно­ва встрях­нул его.  
      -Бек, что слу­чилось? Что про­изош­ло?  
      Ота­бек дол­го не от­ве­чал, слов­но не слы­шал. Юра нах­му­рил­ся, за­ози­рал­ся, при­киды­вая, при­дет­ся ли та­щить его в ван­ную и там оку­нать в хо­лод­ный душ, или под ру­кой най­дет­ся что-то, чем мож­но вер­нуть ему соз­на­ние.  
      Ота­бек рез­ко вздох­нул и по­дал­ся впе­ред, стис­нув Юру в объ­яти­ях и спря­тав ли­цо меж­ду пле­чом и ше­ей. Юра прис­тро­ил ла­дони Ота­беку на по­яс­ни­цу и об­мер, уло­вив стран­ную дрожь.   
      Ота­бек пла­кал. Су­хо, без слез, без всхли­пов, мол­ча и страш­но.  
      Юра мол­ча пе­режи­дал вспыш­ку, не зная, как ре­аги­ровать. Что слу­чилось? Что ему ска­зали? Что-то серь­ез­ное, по­нят­ное де­ло. Что-то с семь­ей?  
      Юра пог­ла­дил вздра­гива­ющую спи­ну, прос­ле­дил на ощупь поз­во­ноч­ник, прис­тро­ил ла­донь на за­тылок, пог­ла­дил, как ре­бен­ка, ста­ра­ясь не па­нико­вать. Нер­вов тут и так бо­лее, чем дос­та­точ­но.  
      Ког­да Ота­бек ус­по­ко­ил­ся, Юра ос­то­рож­но отс­тра­нил­ся, пы­та­ясь заг­ля­нуть в ли­цо. Ота­бек не дал, ут­кнул­ся лбом в пле­чо, зак­рыл гла­за.  
      -Бек, - ти­хо поз­вал Юра. По­чему-то гром­ко го­ворить бы­ло поп­росту бо­яз­но, - Что слу­чилось?  
      Ота­бек не от­ве­тил, так и сто­ял, не ре­аги­руя на ок­ру­жа­ющее. Юру та­кой рас­клад не ус­тро­ил.  
      -С семь­ей что-то? - до­пыты­вал­ся он. На этот раз ре­ак­ция бы­ла. Ота­бек чуть по­вел под­бо­род­ком из сто­роны в сто­рону.  
      -С дру­гом, - от­ве­тил ед­ва слыш­но, приш­лось нап­рячь слух. Юра не спра­шивал даль­ше. По­нят­но, что ни­чего хо­роше­го с дру­гом не слу­чилось. На­до же, про семью Ота­бек рас­ска­зывал. Нем­но­го и не­охот­но, но го­ворил. А про дру­зей - ни сло­ва. Юра уж ду­мал, что нор­маль­ных дру­зей у не­го то­же не бы­ло. Ан, нет, вы­ходит, что бы­ли. Та­кие, что, ког­да с ни­ми что-то слу­чалось, что-то серь­ез­ное, мир ра­зом ру­шил­ся.   
      Юра рис­кнул пред­по­ложить худ­ший ва­ри­ант слу­чив­ше­гося. Ина­че Ота­бек ре­аги­ровал бы ина­че.   
      Юра ог­ля­нул­ся. Ми­нерал­ка за­кон­чи­лась, дру­гая бу­тыл­ка ле­жала в хо­лодиль­ни­ке.   
      -Пить хо­чешь? Я при­несу, - пред­ло­жил он. Приз­на­вать­ся бы­ло стыд­но,но Юре нуж­на бы­ла пе­редыш­ка.  
      Ота­бек кив­нул, вы­пус­тил Юру, сра­зу от­вернул­ся. Юра сбе­жал на кух­ню.   
      Вот так, ка­мен­ная ска­ла Ота­бек них­ре­на не ка­мен­ный. Жи­вой че­ловек, как все. А по­нять это приш­лось толь­ко ког­да при­шел пиз­дец.  
      Юра хлоп­нул двер­цей. Он злил­ся на се­бя, что ду­мал, буд­то Ота­бек - тер­ми­натор, ко­торо­го ни­чем не про­бить, на Ота­бека, что это­го тер­ми­нато­ра из се­бя стро­ил, на не­из­вес­тно­го дру­га, на то­го, кто со­об­щил но­вос­ти, на весь мир сра­зу, за то, что он та­кой ту­пой и пиз­де­цовый.   
      Юра вер­нулся в ком­на­ту, за­мер на по­роге. Ота­бек ме­тал­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону, от сте­ны к сте­не и на­поми­нал зве­ря в клет­ке. Юре ста­ло не­уют­но, но он за­давил это ощу­щение. Не бо­ял­ся он Ота­бека и в зве­рином об­ли­ке, че­го сей­час-то тряс­тись? Он по­дошел, про­тянул бу­тыл­ку. Ота­бек за­мер, ра­зом, без пе­рехо­да, как в компь­ютер­ной иг­ре, взял ми­нерал­ку, от­кру­тил проб­ку, ма­шиналь­но сде­лал па­ру глот­ков. Взгляд был ос­та­новив­ший­ся, пус­той.   
      Юра обо­шел его, сел на край кро­вати, хму­ро све­рял взгля­дом за­дере­венев­шую спи­ну.   
      -Он в Ка­зах­ста­не был?  
      -Да.  
      Го­лос Юре то­же не пон­ра­вил­ся. Гул­кий, та­кой же пус­той и без­жизнен­ный. Та­кого не мо­жет быть у че­лове­ка. Не дол­жно быть, осо­бен­но у че­лове­ка, у ко­торо­го не все еще по­теря­но. Так го­ворят от­ча­яв­ши­еся со­вер­шенно, по­теряв­шие ра­зом все. Сдав­ши­еся. Или го­товые сдать­ся. Сло­жить лап­ки и приз­нать, что все - тлен, и прос­то лечь и сдох­нуть. Юра пе­ревел взгляд в пол, но лег­че не ста­ло. К злос­ти при­бави­лась тре­вога и страх: кра­ем гла­за Юра поч­ти ви­дел, как те­ни об­ре­та­ют бе­лесые ру­ки, хва­та­ют Ота­бека, об­во­лаки­ва­ют се­рой па­ути­ной, наб­ра­сыва­ют пе­леной на гла­за, на го­лову, удав­ка­ми - на шею.   
      Юра зло за­шипел. Сов­сем уже ох­ре­нели в его до­ме...  
      Ота­бек раз­вернул­ся рез­ко, как фи­гур­ка на под­став­ке, в два ша­га по­дошел к Юре, при­сел ря­дом - поч­ти рух­нул - вце­пил­ся ему в ру­ки, при­жал­ся лбом к пред­плечь­ям, шум­но вдох­нул. Юра выс­во­бодил од­ну ру­ку, с си­лой прог­ла­дил тем­ные во­лосы, пос­креб за­тылок, слов­но пы­та­ясь сод­рать прок­ля­тое се­рое па­утин­ное ма­рево.   
      -Юр, - ти­хо отоз­вался Ота­бек, - по­обе­щай мне...  
      -Что? - спро­сил Юра, ста­ра­ясь не по­казать удив­ле­ние. Вер­нее, пол­но­го оху­ения.   
      -По­обе­щай, что все бу­дет хо­рошо. И ты ни­куда не ис­чезнешь, - Ота­бек по­тер­ся но­сом о рас­кры­тую ла­донь, про­вел по ли­нии жиз­ни.  
      -Ку­да я те­бе, блядь, ис­чезну, - ог­рызнул­ся Юра, выд­рал ру­ки, взял ли­цо в ла­дони. Гла­за пок­расне­ли, ску­лы за­ос­три­лись, Ота­бек ка­зал­ся пос­та­рев­шим ра­зом лет на пять-де­сять, - и не меч­тай, слы­шишь. Ни­куда я от те­бя не де­нусь. И ты от ме­ня - то­же.  
      Юре ка­тего­ричес­ки не нра­вил­ся это раз­го­вор, эта ре­ак­ция, это все.   
      Ота­бек по­дал­ся впе­ред, пре­одо­левая соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, ткнул­ся лбом в лоб, нос к но­су, прик­рыл гла­за, за­мер так. Ли­цо бы­ло из­му­чен­ным.   
      -Пош­ли гу­лять, - пред­ло­жил Юра. Авось, рас­ше­велит­ся и по­дус­по­ко­ит­ся на све­жем воз­ду­хе.   
      Ота­бек кив­нул. 

      ***

  
      По­года сто­яла от­личная, сол­нечная, жар­кая. В та­кую по­году толь­ко на реч­ке тор­чать с шаш­лы­ками и не вы­лезать из во­ды. При вос­по­мина­нии о прош­лой по­пыт­ке ис­ку­пать­ся Юра пе­редер­нул пле­чами, сбра­сывая тол­пу му­рашек с ко­жи.   
      Ота­бек ото­шел не­нам­но­го. Шел смур­ной и пол­ностью пог­ру­жен­ный ку­да-то в се­бя. Юра по­нача­лу пы­тал­ся его рас­тормо­шить, но по­том бро­сил по­пыт­ки. Они шли к мес­ту тре­ниро­вок, но в ка­кой-то мо­мент Ота­бек ос­та­новил­ся, ог­ля­дел­ся, слов­но толь­ко оч­нулся и сме­нил нап­равле­ние. Юра не сра­зу по­нял, что шли они в сто­рону заб­ро­шен­ной де­рев­ни.   
      При днев­ном све­те раз­ру­шен­ное по­местье ка­залось не та­ким за­гадоч­ным и ир­ре­аль­ным, но от зре­лища за­рос­шей плю­щом сте­ны, где кое-где еще прос­матри­вались ка­кие-то ос­татки ба­рель­ефов или че­го-то по­доб­но­го, ста­нови­лось грус­тно. На­вер­ня­ка же здесь ког­да-то мог­ли жить и даль­ше, и был бы го­род пря­мо пос­ре­ди ле­са. Хо­тя, жа­ловать­ся не на что, - ре­ша­ет все же Юра, - го­род и так сто­ит пос­ре­ди ле­са, за­то даль­ше от бо­лот, не так сы­ро. А здесь за­то обос­но­вались ду­хи, им же то­же на­до где-то жить. В го­род пе­реб­рать­ся мо­гут не все.   
      Ота­бек не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, идет даль­ше, ми­мо пок­ры­тых зе­ленью стен. Юра то­ропит­ся сле­дом, хоть Ота­бек и сба­вил шаг. В тот раз Юра не за­ходил рань­ше и те­перь в пол­ной ме­ре оце­нил зре­лище раз­ру­шен­ной вре­менем де­рев­ни. Поч­ва бы­ла мяг­кая, слов­но ре­зино­вая, чуть-чуть про­гиба­лась под но­гами. То там, то тут вид­не­лись ос­то­вы до­мов. Слов­но в нас­мешку, а, мо­жет, в па­мять о се­лении, нес­коль­ко до­мов ос­та­лись поч­ти нет­ро­нуты­ми. Они по­рос­ли мхом и ли­шай­ни­ком, по­коси­лись, но сто­яли все еще креп­ко, хоть и бы­ли де­ревян­ны­ми. Юра го­тов был пос­та­вить что угод­но про­тив ржа­вого гвоз­дя, что это ра­бота мес­тной не­чис­ти. Здесь кро­ны де­ревь­ев бы­ли за­мет­но гу­ще и ук­ры­вали до­ма в гус­той сы­рова­той те­ни, прев­ра­щая мес­то в жут­ко­ватую ло­кацию к ка­кому-ни­будь де­тек­ти­ву. Про­валы окон, на ко­торых еще кое-где сох­ра­нились по­тем­невшие став­ни, гля­дели не­от­рывно, вет­ра не бы­ло вов­се, и воз­дух был гус­той и душ­ный.   
      Но боль­ше все­го удив­ля­ли гус­тые за­рос­ли рас­пустив­шей­ся си­рени. Бе­лой, фи­оле­товой, свет­ло-си­рене­вой, поч­ти ро­зовой, ли­ловой. Юра по­дошел к од­но­му из кус­тов, рас­тер в паль­цах цве­ток. Нас­то­ящий. И пах­нет так, что кру­жит­ся го­лова. Воз­дух ка­зал­ся плот­ным, как мяг­кая ткань, еще и по­это­му, си­рене­ватым, слов­но по­дер­ну­тым ту­ман­ной дым­кой, вы­тянув­шей­ся проз­рачным ма­ревом с озе­ра. На­вер­ня­ка это мес­то лю­били мав­ки и ру­сал­ки с то­го са­мого озе­ра.   
      Юра по­косил­ся на Ота­бека, за­мер­ше­го пос­ре­ди все­го это­го ту­ман­но­го ве­лико­лепия с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами.  
      И обо­рот­ни.  
      Юра по­дошел вплот­ную. Ота­бек по­вер­нул к не­му го­лову, не от­кры­вая гла­за.  
      -Те­бе здесь лег­че? – спро­сил Юра.  
      -Здесь воз­дух лег­че, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек.   
      Юре так не ка­залось, но он и на мир смот­рел по-дру­гому.  
      Ота­бек длин­но вы­дох­нул, от­крыл гла­за, по­тянул Юру за со­бой, ку­да-то в сто­рону.   
      -Пош­ли на сол­нце.   
      Они выш­ли на по­ляну, нап­рочь за­рос­шей зем­ля­никой. Рез­ные листья сло­жились в узор­ча­тый сплош­ной ко­вер. Юра заг­ля­нул под листья, но ягод ожи­да­емо не уви­дел.   
      -Не лю­бишь те­мень? – спро­сил Юра.  
      -Не сов­сем, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек и упал пря­мо на зем­лю, рас­ки­нув ру­ки, при­щурив­шись, вгля­дел­ся в проз­рачное не­бо, - это бы­ло бы стран­но. Обо­рот­ни при­над­ле­жат но­чи. Лу­не. Под­чи­ня­ют­ся дру­гим за­конам, гру­бо го­воря.   
      -Так вы все-та­ки не лю­ди, - по­дыто­жил Юра, са­дясь ря­дом. Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся   
      -Лю­ди, - ска­зал, - Но и не сов­сем. Труд­но объ­яс­нить.  
      -Не парь­ся, - от­махнул­ся Юра ук­ла­дыва­ясь ря­дом. Под го­лову по­пал­ся ка­мень, Юра с ру­ганью от­швыр­нул его по­даль­ше, - Без раз­ни­цы. При­дума­ешь, как объ­яс­нить – ска­жешь.   
      Ота­бек вы­дох­нул, пос­мотрел ку­да-то в сто­рону.   
      -Там воз­дух хо­лод­ный был. Сы­рой. Я боль­ше люб­лю, ког­да теп­ло.  
      -При­вык в Ка­зах­ста­не? - спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек мот­нул го­ловой.  
      -Нет. Прос­то в теп­лое вре­мя го­да за­пахи яр­че.   
      Юра хмык­нул, ког­да Ота­бек при­выч­но уже по­тянул его за­пястье к но­су.  
      -А прав­да хле­бом пах­нет? - по­любо­пытс­тво­вал Юра.  
      -Угу, - нев­нятно про­мычал Ота­бек и тут же от­ве­тил, - сол­нцем еще.  
      Юра нас­мешли­во фыр­кнул.   
      -Ска­жешь то­же. Сол­нце - это рас­ка­лен­ный шар плаз­мы за ху­ил­ли­ард ки­ломет­ров от зем­ли. Как оно пах­нуть мо­жет?  
      Ота­бек сде­лал стран­ное ли­цо.  
      -Юр, вклю­чи ро­ман­ти­ка.  
      Юра хо­хот­нул. Ота­бек от­ве­тил зна­комым теп­лым при­щуром. Луч­ше лю­бых улы­бок.  
      -Ро­ман­тик во мне по­мер, не ро­див­шись. Ина­че он бы в пол­ной ме­ре оце­нил и… как там… кра­соту, пре­лесть и все ве­личие при­роды, на­шед­шее свой от­клик в еди­нении сде­лан­но­го ру­ками че­лове­чес­ки­ми, раз­ру­шен­но­го не­от­вра­тимым вре­менем, и чис­тых ес­тес­твен­ных форм, об­рамля­ющих его, - па­фос­но за­кон­чил Юра. Нес он от­кро­вен­ную фиг­ню. Что-то по­хожее он ки­ломет­ра­ми стро­чил на все со­чине­ния по ли­тера­туре, да­же не па­рясь о том, есть ли в на­писан­ном хоть кап­ля смыс­ла. Кра­сиво, вы­соко­пар­но, па­ра слов из об­сужда­емо­го пер­во­ис­точни­ка мель­кну­ла? Ну и за­ебок.  
      Ота­бек смот­рел круг­лы­ми гла­зами, яв­но не ожи­дав та­кого от Юры. Он рез­ко вы­дох­нул сквозь нос, прик­рыв гла­за. Нас­толь­ко ха­рак­терный сме­шок, что в еще чь­ем-ли­бо ис­полне­нии Юра его пред­ста­вить не мог. Хо­рошо. Это уже луч­ше.  
      -А как там в сте­пи? – спра­шива­ет он.   
      Ота­бек ми­гом ме­ня­ет­ся в ли­це, уби­ра­ет улыб­ку, смот­рит в не­бо.  
      -Там всег­да ве­тер, - Ота­бек прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за. - И прос­торно нас­толь­ко, что, ка­жет­ся, ку­да не глянь, все до­роги пе­ред то­бой. Иди в лю­бую сто­рону и лю­бой путь бу­дет пра­виль­ным. Не страш­но вы­бирать. И тра­вы ше­лес­тят боль­шую часть го­да. Сох­нут быс­тро. Жар­ко же, и в шку­ре осо­бо не по­бега­ешь, - Ота­бек улы­ба­ет­ся кра­ем губ и за­мира­ет, - Ес­ли зак­рыть гла­за, то мож­но ус­лы­шать жив­ность вся­кую. С от­кры­тыми труд­нее - вид от­вле­ка­ет. Они умол­ка­ют пе­ред гро­зой. Не­бо тог­да с од­ной сто­роны си­зое, тем­ное, низ­кое, а с дру­гой - свет­лое еще, без туч мо­жет быть да­же. И ты сто­ишь, слов­но пос­ре­ди бу­дуще­го по­ля боя. И дож­дем пах­нет за­дол­го до гро­зы.  
      Ота­бек умол­ка­ет, не дви­нув­шись, и Юра за­тиха­ет, пы­та­ясь уло­вить хоть что-ни­будь.  
      -Ты с рож­де­ния здесь?  
      Юра дёр­га­ет­ся от не­ожи­дан­но­го - во всех смыс­лах - воп­ро­са.   
      -Да... да. На­ша семья тут с пра­деда.   
      Ота­бек от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, пе­река­тыва­ет­ся на бок, смот­рит в упор, как при­вык. Юра по­водит пле­чами.  
      -Де­да не лю­бят. Го­род, а слу­хи - как в де­рев­не, блин. Мол, прок­лясть мо­жет, там, еще ка­кой хер­ни по сло­ву нат­во­рить. Врут все. Дед в боль­ни­це всю жизнь про­рабо­тал. Мог у­ехать, но ос­тался. Ему лю­дей жал­ко, - Юра мор­щится, - а ма­ма у­еха­ла. Ку­да - не знаю. Дед не го­ворил. Ма­ма сна­чала прос­то у­еха­ла, вро­де как учить­ся. Вер­ну­лась со мной. Ме­ня ос­та­вила де­ду и у­еха­ла сно­ва. На­сов­сем.   
      Юра за­мол­ка­ет. Ота­бек ни­чего не го­ворит и Юра все-та­ки смот­рит на не­го, опа­са­ясь уви­деть при­выч­ную, но не ме­нее про­тив­ную жа­лость. Ал­тын смот­рит пря­мо. В гла­зах - ни­чего из то­го, че­го Юра бо­ял­ся.  
      Ота­бек прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же, сгре­ба­ет Юру в охап­ку, пе­река­тыва­ет­ся на спи­ну. Юра ус­тра­ива­ет под­бо­родок на сло­жен­ных ру­ках, смот­рит на Ота­бека свер­ху вниз, рас­смат­ри­ва­ет, чуть при­щурив­шись по лег­ко под­хва­чен­ной при­выч­ке, зна­комое ли­цо, всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в чер­ты, ко­торые вид­но сей­час сов­сем близ­ко. Ота­бек еро­шит свет­лые во­лосы, вто­рую ру­ку ус­тра­ива­ет у Юры на по­яс­ни­це.   
      -Хо­чешь, по­еха­ли со мной.   
      -На ис­то­ричес­кую ро­дину?  
      Ота­бек сог­ласно мы­чит.  
      -Хо­рошо иног­да воз­вра­щать­ся. По­лез­но. Сил на­бира­ешь­ся, по­тому что тер­ри­тория при­выч­нее. Да и нос­таль­гия у ма­га – опас­ное чувс­тво.   
      Юра щу­рит­ся. Зна­чит, ра­но или поз­дно Ота­бек бы поп­росту про­пал, а по­том вер­нулся бы, как ни в чем не бы­вало? Или пре­дуп­ре­дил бы, что у­ехать на­до? Ка­зах­стан - дру­гая стра­на же. Это не в со­сед­ний го­род сго­нять за па­ру ча­сиков.   
      -По­еха­ли, - Юра прог­ла­тыва­ет не­доволь­ство, но пе­рес­тать хму­рить­ся уда­ет­ся не сра­зу, - Ког­да?  
      Ота­бек чуть улы­ба­ет­ся, раз­гла­жива­ет паль­цем бро­ви над зе­лены­ми гла­зами.   
      -Ле­том.  
      Юра фыр­ка­ет.   
      -Так ско­ро?  
      -В и­юле где-то, - го­ворит Ота­бек, за­дум­чи­во щу­рит­ся, - на­до еще соб­рать­ся же, да и у те­бя со шко­лой еще не за­кон­чи­лось.   
      Юра кри­вит­ся. Но Ота­бек прав, ес­ли он хо­чет по­ехать в дру­гую стра­ну, то нуж­но сог­ла­сие де­да. Зна­чит, на­до быть па­инь­кой этот ме­сяц.   
      -Я се­год­ня вый­ду в ноч­ную, - го­ворит Ота­бек. Юра вски­дыва­ет­ся.  
      -Опять? По­чему?  
      Бо­ит­ся кош­ма­ров, - по­нима­ет Юра.  
      -Ес­ли бо­ишь­ся…  
      -Я не ус­ну, Юр, - пе­реби­ва­ет Ота­бек, - А так смо­гу за­рабо­тать. День­ги лиш­ни­ми не бы­ва­ют.   
      Юра не спра­шивал, на что Ота­бек тра­тит­ся, хо­тя по­доз­ре­вал, что часть де­нег он от­сы­ла­ет семье. Вень­ка, хоть и был че­лове­ком сом­ни­тель­ной ре­пута­ции, пла­тил сво­им ра­бот­ни­кам всег­да дос­та­точ­но и ис­прав­но вып­ла­чивал нуж­ные сум­мы, не жад­ни­чая и не за­дер­жи­вая. Хо­тя, с его от­но­шени­ем к ра­бот­ни­кам, там спо­кой­но мог­ли ра­ботать толь­ко та­кие как Ота­бек, ко­торых дру­гие лю­ди не пробь­ют ни­ког­да, раз­ве что де­ло кос­нется Юры. Но Вень­ке Юра был до фе­ни, а, зна­чит, здесь проб­лем не пред­ви­делось.   
      -Тог­да на­до ид­ти уже, - бур­чит Юра. Ота­бек гла­дит его по во­лосам, смот­рит на не­бо.  
      -Чуть поз­же. Еще есть вре­мя.

***

  
      Они рас­ста­ют­ся у ка­лит­ки. Ота­бек быс­тро тро­га­ет юри­ну ще­ку и убе­га­ет. Юра страш­но не­дово­лен. День вы­дал­ся ка­ким-то бур­ным и те­перь нер­вная сис­те­ма тре­бова­ла от­ды­ха.   
      Дед уже вер­нулся из сво­их за­гадоч­ных странс­твий, но встре­тил Юру от­нюдь не воп­ро­сами где бы­ли, выс­па­лись ли и про­чее.   
      -Юроч­ка, а где Ота­бек?  
      Юра удив­ля­ет­ся воп­ро­су.   
      -До­мой по­шел. Он се­год­ня опять в ноч­ную.  
      Ни­колай хму­рит­ся.  
      -Ты бы ему поз­во­нил. Ска­зал, что­бы ак­ку­рат­нее был.   
      Юра мгно­вен­но нас­то­ражи­ва­ет­ся, но ста­ра­ет­ся не по­давать ви­ду, идет на кух­ню. Пос­ле про­гул­ки страш­но хо­телось жрать. Ка­залось, он мог сож­рать да­же то­го со­ма, це­ликом и в од­ну глот­ку.   
      -А что та­кое? – спра­шива­ет он, от­кры­вая хо­лодиль­ник. Что у нас есть? О, мя­со!  
      -Под­хо­дили двое. Ис­ка­ли его. И про те­бя то­же спра­шива­ли. Не мес­тные, яв­но.  
      Юра за­мира­ет. Ле­дене­ет ра­зом с ног до го­ловы, да­же, ка­жет­ся, чувс­тву­ет, как ко­лет мо­розом кон­чи­ки паль­цев.   
      Не мес­тные? Ис­ка­ли кон­крет­но его и Ота­бека?  
      Юра не хо­чет пред­по­лагать худ­шее.  
      -При ору­жии они бы­ли, - нег­ромко го­ворит дед, - Но­жи точ­но. И не зу­бочис­тки, а кин­жа­лы. И с рюк­за­ками оба, слов­но толь­ко из по­хода. Так что смот­ри ос­то­рож­нее. И ему ска­жи.  
      Юра ки­ва­ет, на­вер­ное, зак­ры­ва­ет хо­лодиль­ник и смот­рит де­ду вос­лед, но пе­ред гла­зами толь­ко два мрач­ных си­лу­эта с за­пахом яда и зло­го за­чаро­ван­но­го же­леза. Ему до жу­ти страш­но, где-то на под­корке, глу­боко внут­ри, как бо­ит­ся зверь, заг­нанный в угол.  
      Охот­ни­ки в го­роде. 


	17. Chapter 17

      Юра по­торо­пил­ся скрыть­ся в ком­на­те, за­пер дверь, ед­ва не при­щемив Мусь­ке хвост, дро­жащи­ми паль­ца­ми наб­рал зна­комый но­мер. Вслу­шива­ясь в гуд­ки он осоз­нал, что впер­вые ему уда­лось об­ма­нуть де­да. Он ни­чего не за­подоз­рил, хо­тя рань­ше чи­тал вну­ка как от­кры­тую кни­гу. Дос­ти­жение, блядь, от­кры­то.   
      -Да. Юр?   
      -Бек, - ед­ва не за­орал Юра. Го­лос у Ота­бека был спо­кой­ный. Зна­чит, не в кур­се еще, - Охот­ни­ки в го­роде. Они к де­ду се­год­ня под­хо­дили, про ме­ня и про те­бя спра­шива­ли. Их ми­нимум двое.   
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чал. Юра ме­рил ша­гами ком­на­ту, ме­тал­ся, как се­год­ня – Ота­бек. Да что ж за день та­кой…  
      -Я по­нял. Юр, не вы­ходи из до­му.   
      Юра об­мер. Спро­сил на­рочи­то спо­кой­но:  
      -А ты?  
      -Я с ни­ми раз­бе­русь.   
      -Ты боль­ной?! – все-та­ки за­орал Юра, - Бе­ка! Ота­бек!  
      В от­вет - ко­рот­кие гуд­ки.  
      -Блядь!   
      Юра бро­сил те­лефон в сте­ну. По­хую, все рав­но ме­нять со­бирал­ся. А Ота­бек сей­час труб­ку брать не бу­дет.  
      Юра пе­ре­оде­вал­ся на хо­ду. Ки­нул в сум­ку при­пасен­ные бин­ты, жгут, пе­рекись. Де­била ку­сок, ну что он тво­рит. Ему бы сей­час уй­ти из го­рода, за­тиха­рить­ся, по­ка охот­ни­ки не сва­лят. Пусть с дру­гими мес­тны­ми раз­би­ра­ют­ся.   
      Мозг, под­стег­ну­тый ад­ре­нали­ном, оце­нивал ин­форма­цию.  
      Охот­ни­ки мог­ли прий­ти са­ми, но они зна­ли Ота­бека и зна­ли про Юру. Зна­чит, ли­бо это ста­рый, ли­бо их кто-то поз­вал и прос­ве­тил на те­му мес­тно­го «вра­га на­рода». Ес­ли бы они приш­ли за Ота­беком, то не зна­ли бы о Юре. Зна­чит, их поз­ва­ли. Кто? Ва­ри­ан­тов бы­ло нем­но­го. Но по­чему сей­час?   
      Юра за­дал­ся воп­ро­сом, а был ли бе­дола­га, уби­тый Стре­лоч­ни­ком, единс­твен­ной жер­твой. Сколь­ко Ко­зель­ский скры­вал под сво­ей властью?  
      Или это из-за Ки­рил­ла? Тог­да на­вод­чи­ком мо­жет быть кто угод­но. Юра и сам слы­шал ва­ри­ан­ты, что Кир нар­вался на обо­рот­ня. «Уже и по го­роду хо­дят, страх ка­кой».  
      Ага, хо­дят.   
      Блядь, на­хуя так бы­ло с Ки­ром, да, дол­бо­еб, да, сто­ило от­пиздить…  
      Нет, жа­леть не по­луча­лось. Умом по­нимал, что пиз­дец, а внут­ри ни­чего не дер­га­лось от это­го. Не зря, на­вер­ное, на Юру обо­рот­ни сле­та­ют­ся, раз ему нас­толь­ко по­хуй на лю­дей. Во­об­ще не зря. Единс­твен­ное, о чем он пе­режи­вал на са­мом де­ле, так о том, что Ота­бек зас­ве­тил­ся, спа­лив­шись по всем фрон­там. По­нят­но же, что абы кто Ки­ра бы так не оп­ри­ходо­вал.   
      Хоть бы де­да не уз­нал. Не пой­мет.   
      В прин­ци­пе, охот­ни­ки мог­ли прий­ти ка­кое-то вре­мя на­зад и прос­то мо­тать­ся по го­роду, со­бирая слу­хи и ин­форма­цию. Ота­бек пря­тал­ся, скры­вал­ся, не лез впе­ред, но слу­хи – шту­ка та­кая… Но тог­да и Стре­лоч­ни­ка бы наш­ли. Он же здесь доль­ше, не мо­жет быть, что­бы ни ра­зу не про­колол­ся за жизнь. Кто-то мог что-то уви­деть, за­метить, до­гадать­ся о чем-то.   
      Они бы­ли с ве­щами – вспом­нил Юра. Дед ска­зал же. Зна­чит, приш­ли се­год­ня. Зна­чит, точ­но кто-то на­вел.  
      С-су­ка.   
      Что сто­ило расс­про­сить об охот­ни­ках рань­ше? Слиш­ком мно­го ин­форма­ции? Не бы­ва­ет слиш­ком мно­го. Ду­мал - вре­мени еще пол­но. А его не ока­залось вов­се. И не­понят­но, че­го ждать. Но си­деть, сло­жа ру­ки, Юра не на­мерен. Они зна­ют о нем, так что ва­ри­ан­тов три.   
      Пер­вый: они хо­тят обе­зопа­сить «бед­но­го маль­чи­ка» от «зло­го монс­тра». Гип­ноз – са­мый ду­бовый при­ем из ма­гичес­ко­го ар­се­нала.  
      Вто­рой: че­рез не­го хо­тят вый­ти на Ота­бека, зах­ва­тив его за­лож­ни­ком. Сквер­ная вещь, по­тому что жи­вой – не всег­да це­лый.   
      Тре­тий: его хо­тят грох­нуть вмес­те с Ота­беком, как под­ручно­го обо­рот­ня.   
      Все три ва­ри­ан­та Юре не нра­вились, хо­тя бы по­тому, что не пре­дус­матри­вали жи­вого Ота­бека в фи­нале. Да и его са­мого це­лым ос­тавлять то­же не­обя­затель­но. Ему нуж­но уце­леть. Юра рвал­ся над­вое, по­нимая, что ле­зет го­ловой в пет­лю, что ес­ли с ним что слу­чит­ся - дед не пе­режи­вет же, но он не мог ос­та­вать­ся в сто­роне, не мог, по­тому что ввя­зал­ся в это сам, доб­ро­воль­но. Мо­жет, сто­ило тог­да сбе­жать? Ота­бек бы не стал до­гонять, ушел бы из го­рода, ско­рее все­го. Что зас­та­вило? За­чем ос­тался? Нас­толь­ко не хо­тел те­рять дру­га? Так и дру­зей из них не по­лучи­лось. Или он из­на­чаль­но на это рас­счи­тывал, по­доз­ре­вая где-то в под­корке...  
      Да бля, он же ни­ког­да не зас­матри­вал­ся на пар­ней.  
      На де­вушек, впро­чем, то­же.   
      Юра зло встря­хива­ет го­ловой, пы­та­ясь выт­ряхнуть мыс­ли, не­сущи­еся бе­шены­ми ры­сака­ми. Нет, не по­луча­ет­ся. И не по­лучит­ся. Воп­ро­сов и мыс­лей столь­ко, что за­пирать их за двер­цей по­ху­из­ма уже не по­лучит­ся. Но их бы­ло столь­ко, что они гро­зили пог­рести под со­бой. Они тол­ка­лись, ко­лоли, грыз­ли из­нутри, от­зы­ва­ясь жже­ни­ем и го­речью где-то в гор­ле и по­чему-то меж­ду ло­пат­ка­ми.  
      Ка­кого хре­на все так? Как к та­кому приш­ло во­об­ще?   
      А ведь он и сам ви­новат в том, что охот­ни­ки яви­лись.   
      Юра ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, за­мира­ет пос­ре­ди ком­на­ты от этой мыс­ли. Стран­ной мыс­ли. Тре­вож­ной и неп­ра­виль­ной.  
      Юра ве­дет гла­зами по ком­на­те. Ему ка­жет­ся, что все уля­пано кровью, что ме­тал­ли­чес­кий за­пах мок­рой со­ли сто­ит где-то в гор­ле, глу­боко в го­лове, за гла­зами.  
      Столь­ко хуй­ни слу­чилось, а он сто­ит тут и ду­ма­ет, как по­мочь обо­рот­ню спра­вит­ся с охот­ни­ками. В сво­ем ли он уме?  
      Ма­ги уме­ют по­веле­вать ра­зумом. Ота­бек не врет, но ни­ког­да не го­ворит всей прав­ды.  
      Точ­но ли он не со­шел с ума?  
      Ско­рее все­го, они вер­нутся поз­дно. Дед уже уй­дет. Хо­рошо.  
      На гла­за по­палась ве­точ­ка ря­бины. Свер­ну­тая в коль­цо и пе­ревя­зан­ная крас­ной нитью, Юра на­девал ее как брас­лет. Аму­лет. Охот­ни­ки час­то – то­же ма­ги. Ему при­годит­ся лю­бая по­мощь.  
      По­том. Все по­том.   
      Юра хва­та­ет аму­лет, цеп­ля­ет на хо­ду, вы­лета­ет из ком­на­ты.   
      -Де­да, я к Бе­ку! – крик­нул Юра, на­легая пле­чом на тя­желую дверь. Та от­кры­валась не­охот­но, ка­залось – мед­лит спе­ци­аль­но что­бы обе­зопа­сить дур­но­го маль­чиш­ку от неп­ри­ят­ностей. Быс­трее, ско­тина, вре­мя не тер­пит.  
      -Смот­ри­те там оба! - от­клик­нулся тот.   
      Юра вып­рыгнул на ули­цу и за­мер. А ку­да бе­жать-то? Ес­ли об охот­ни­ках ник­то не го­ворил, то они скры­вались. И обо­рот­ни то­же. Зна­чит, пой­дут ту­да, где нет лиш­них глаз.   
      Юра рва­нул к ле­су. Глав­ное - до­бежать, а там раз­бе­рет­ся, ку­да ид­ти и где ис­кать их.  
      А что ес­ли он нат­кнет­ся на охот­ни­ков рань­ше? Он им ни­чего не сде­ла­ет. Раз они охо­тят­ся на кол­ду­нов, на обо­рот­ней, то Юра для них - мош­ка. Хлоп­нут и не за­метят. Все, что он мо­жет - от­влечь вни­мание. А как? Ска­зать "ах­тунг, обо­ротень - я"? Нет, они зна­ют, кто из них – зверь, раз уж зна­ют их лич­ности. Или нет?  
      Нет. Не он. Есть же обо­ротень, ко­торо­му при­сутс­твие Ота­бека жить ме­ша­ет. Вот его Юра охот­ни­кам и сдаст. Со все­ми до­каза­тель­ства­ми. Не жал­ко. За Ота­бека - тем бо­лее. И пусть раз­би­ра­ют­ся, Юра да­же ад­рес ска­жет. А по­ка они бу­дут ло­вить это­го му­дака, мож­но бу­дет ута­щить Ота­бека из го­рода. План скла­дывал­ся ку­сочек к ку­соч­ку: най­ти, ска­зать, со­об­щить, пре­дос­тавляя до­каза­тель­ства и ва­лить из го­рода. Вдво­ем – по­нял Юра. По­тому что один Ота­бек не уй­дет. Юра – единс­твен­ная при­чина, по ко­торой Ота­бек ос­тался и по­шел во­евать с охот­ни­ками. По­тому что час­то-гус­то эти фа­нати­ки не гну­шались ни­каки­ми средс­тва­ми и охот­но при­бега­ли к ме­тодам сред­не­веко­вой ин­кви­зиции. Как он бу­дет го­ворить с охот­ни­ками, ес­ли те ре­шат уб­рать его сра­зу, прос­то так, на вся­кий слу­чай, Юра не знал. Как не знал, в кур­се ли охот­ни­ки, что Стре­лоч­ник - обо­ротень. Лад­но, раз­бе­рет­ся по хо­ду де­ла.   
      Ота­беку бы сбе­жать из го­рода. Прос­то сбе­жать, сбро­сить охот­ни­ков со сле­да. Да­же ес­ли не по­лучит­ся вер­нуть­ся - ну не на­веч­но же они раз­лу­чат­ся, в са­мом де­ле, и ин­тернет ник­то не от­ме­нял. Луч­ше так, чем ес­ли его... Ге­рой, блядь.   
      А ведь с Охот­ни­ками при­дет­ся что-то де­лать. Мож­но бы­ло бы сдать им Стре­лоч­ни­ка и ска­зать, что все, обо­рот­ни за­кон­чи­лись. Но этот ва­ри­ант дох сра­зу: они зна­ли про Ота­бека. И Юра был по­чему-то уве­рен, что эти так прос­то не от­ста­нут, бу­дут ис­кать до упо­ра. Мож­но бы­ло за­тиха­рить­ся, но этот ва­ри­ант Ота­бек по­херил сам, ре­шив ра­зоб­рать­ся с Охот­ни­ками са­мос­то­ятель­но. Мо­жет, они все-та­ки не за­хотят его уби­вать? Есть же до­каза­тель­ства, что то­го жму­рика жму­риком сде­лал Стре­лоч­ник. Есть же?  
      А сог­ла­сят­ся ли они на пе­рего­воры? Или им прос­то ну­жен труп обо­рот­ня и пле­вать на все со­путс­тву­ющие фак­то­ры? Тог­да при­дет­ся де­лать с ни­ми что-то бо­лее су­щес­твен­ное. Вы­рубить и вы­кинуть их по­даль­ше от го­рода – не ва­ри­ант. Они при­дут сно­ва. Под­го­тов­ленные луч­ше, воз­можно, их бу­дет боль­ше. И тог­да обыч­ной дра­кой де­ло не кон­чится.  
      Убить?  
      Юра сжал зу­бы.   
      Блядь, по­чему все так? Ему не бы­ло жаль охот­ни­ков. На­хуй их во­об­ще. Они точ­но бы­ли го­товы к то­му, что охо­та мо­жет пой­ти пло­хо. И, вы­бирая меж­ду ни­ми и Ота­беком, Юра во­об­ще не ду­мал. Но блядь, по­чему сло­вами ре­шить нель­зя?   
      Хо­тя, Ки­рил­лу сло­ва то­же не силь­но по­мога­ли.   
      Юра ед­ва не спот­кнул­ся о со­баку, вы­летев­шую ему на­пере­рез. Он уз­нал ее не сра­зу.  
      -Ры­жая!  
      На­вер­ня­ка Ота­бек прис­лал, чтоб за Юрой прис­мотре­ла. Двор­ня­га зас­ку­лила. Вот кто ука­жет ему путь.  
      Юра схва­тил со­баку за заг­ри­вок, заг­ля­нул в гла­за.  
      -Най­ди мне Ота­бека.  
      Ры­жая зас­ку­лила сно­ва, а Юра от­ча­ян­но на­де­ял­ся, что ум­ное жи­вот­ное его пой­мет. Черт, ну мож­но бы­ло хоть расс­про­сить, как Ота­бек го­ворит с жи­вот­ны­ми, авось и обу­чить­ся че­му-то по­лучи­лось бы. На­до, на­до спра­шивать, тор­мо­шить, учить­ся. Он бу­дет. Он на­учит­ся. Он не бу­дет обу­зой. Его близ­ких не тро­нут, он не ос­та­нет­ся один.   
      Ры­жая рва­нула с мес­та в карь­ер, взяв вы­сокий темп и Юра по­торо­пил­ся сле­дом. По­лучи­лось? Со­бака, то и де­ло, ос­та­нав­ли­валась, до­жида­ясь Юру. На опуш­ке она ос­та­нови­лась сов­сем, за­мялась у ле­са, при­жав уши.  
      -Пош­ли, - рык­нул Юра не ху­же обо­рот­ня. Ры­жая зас­ку­лила, но пош­ла. Сна­чала - нес­ме­ло, по­том пе­реш­ла на рысь, шла по од­ной ей ви­димо­му сле­ду.   
      Сколь­ко еще не спро­сил, сколь­ко еще воп­ро­сов не за­дал. Он за­даст, он спро­сит, он уз­на­ет. Не бу­дет ни­каких «ес­ли» и «вдруг». Ота­бек ни­куда не де­нет­ся. Юра ве­рил в это до тош­но­ты и злос­ти.   
      Он выс­ко­чил из кус­тов пе­ред Ры­жей, ког­да та за­тор­мо­зила. И поч­ти нос к но­су стол­кнул­ся с Ко­зель­ским. Что он здесь за­был? При­шел про­верить ра­боту, или на­обо­рот - спро­вадить охот­ни­ков?   
      -А ты тут от­ку­да? - спро­сил он. Юра ос­ка­лил­ся по-зве­рино­му.   
      -Те­бя спро­сить за­был. Му­дила, ка­кого хуя на тво­ей тер­ри­тории охот­ни­ки ту­су­ют­ся?!  
      Ар­тем схва­тил Юру за гор­ло, при­под­нял над зем­лей.  
      -Вот соп­ляк. Ты как со стар­ши­ми раз­го­вари­ва­ешь? Все пла­ны мне пе­репор­тил ты, а по­том еще и твой дру­жок по­лез.   
      Пла­ны? Ка­кие пла­ны? Что ему во­об­ще нуж­но, ско­ту? Всю жизнь по­коя не да­вал.   
      Юра по­пытал­ся пнуть обо­рот­ня, но не дос­тал.  
      При­шед­шая мысль оше­ломи­ла и взбе­сила од­новре­мен­но, хоть и бы­ла оче­вид­ной.   
      Ко­зель­ский, он же Стре­лоч­ник, дей­стви­тель­но выз­вал охот­ни­ков. Не в си­лах вы­жить мо­лодо­го наг­ло­го чу­жака, он ре­шил вос­поль­зо­вать­ся по­мощью со сто­роны. А по­водом мог пос­лу­жить как уби­тый в ле­су, так и Кир.   
      Твою же ш мать.  
      Ры­жая зас­ку­лила и сбе­жала, слов­но за ней гна­лась тол­па го­лод­ных ко­рей­цев.  
      "Пре­датель­ни­ца", - по­думал Юра.   
      Стре­лоч­ник приз­вал охот­ни­ков. А все-та­ки, охот­ни­ки зна­ли, что сот­рудни­ча­ют с обо­рот­нем? Ес­ли нет, то все скла­дыва­ет­ся еще луч­ше. Глав­ное – до­жить до них. У Юры сло­жилось стой­кое впе­чат­ле­ние, что обо­ротень его прос­то за­душит сей­час, не рас­счи­тав си­лы. Но Ко­зель­ский чуть от­пустил паль­цы, дав Юре вздох­нуть.  
      -Хо­чешь что-то ска­зать? Мо­жешь поп­ро­бовать, - ус­мехнул­ся он, - Ес­ли мне пон­ра­вит­ся, то я да­же, воз­можно, от­пу­щу те­бя.   
      Юра мно­гое хо­тел ему ска­зать. С обо­рота­ми, жес­та­ми и мно­гочис­ленны­ми по­сыла­ми. Вмес­то это­го про­сипел:  
      -На кой хуй я те­бе ну­жен?  
      Стре­лоч­ник при­щурил­ся и пос­мотрел так… оце­нива­юще, как на то­вар на ба­заре.   
      Но от­ве­тить не ус­пел: пос­лы­шал­ся треск ве­ток, шум, глу­хие уда­ры, слов­но где-то гна­ла га­лопом не­под­ко­ван­ная ло­шадь. Из кус­тов, об­ди­рая бо­ка о гус­тые за­рос­ли, вы­летел здо­ровен­ный волк, ки­нул­ся на Ко­зель­ско­го. Тот, от­бро­сил Юру, от­прыг­нул в сто­рону, увер­нувшись от клы­ков. Юра ку­барем уле­тел в кус­ты, в реб­ра что-то уда­рило, но он поч­ти не по­чувс­тво­вал - вско­чил на но­ги, не удер­жался, рух­нул на ко­лени. Гор­ло страш­но сад­ни­ло и жгло, го­лова кру­жилась. Юра толь­ко зло за­шипел, ста­ра­ясь не сор­вать­ся на ка­шель, зас­та­вил се­бя под­нять­ся на но­ги, ри­нул­ся об­ратно. Волк сто­ял, опус­тив го­лову и рас­ста­вив ла­пы по­шире. Стре­лоч­ник обо­рачи­вать­ся не то­ропил­ся: ждал че­го-то, толь­ко зло свер­кал гла­зами и из­редка ска­лил жел­то­ватые зу­бы.   
      Юра по­дошел к Ота­беку, по­ложил ла­донь меж­ду ло­паток, за­пус­тив паль­цы в шерсть. Сер­дце по­дог­на­ло ко­мок к гор­лу, так что Юра толь­ко дер­нул шерсть, да­вая по­нять, что он не в вос­торге от ге­рой­ство­вания Ота­бека. Кло­кочу­щий рык на се­кун­ду стих.  
      Ко­зель­ский не то зах­ри­пел ко­рот­ко, не то рык­нул.  
      -При­ручил-та­ки, - хрип­ло отоз­вался он, - Та­кие та­лан­ты и на та­кое рас­тра­тить. Ту­пая ме­люз­га. Я ду­мал, ты ум­нее.   
      Он зат­кнул­ся, ос­та­вив Юру в не­понят­ках. Та­лан­ты? При­ручил? Что?  
      Ота­бек чуть по­вер­нул го­лову в ту сто­рону, от­ку­да прим­чался, и на по­ляну выш­ли двое муж­чин. Оба бы­ли вы­сокие, пле­чис­тые, креп­кие. Один - пос­тарше, с се­диной в гус­той бо­роде, вто­рой - пом­ладше, чис­то выб­ри­тый, с тем­ны­ми за­пав­ши­ми гла­зами, он смот­рел зло и ярос­тно. Юра ни­ког­да рань­ше не ви­дел, как смот­рят фа­нати­ки на то, что счи­та­ют ересью. Он смут­но по­радо­вал­ся, что не жил во вре­мена Ин­кви­зиции: там та­ких фа­нати­ков бы­ло - каж­дый тре­тий, на­вер­ное.   
      Оде­тые в ка­муф­ляж, в лес­ном ве­чер­нем сум­ра­ке они те­рялись на фо­не лис­твы, Юре при­ходи­лось щу­рить­ся, что­бы ви­деть раз­мы­тые кон­ту­ры си­лу­этов. В ру­ках у них бы­ли жут­ко­ватые не то ко­сы с крючь­ями, не то ка­кое-то стран­ное по­добие але­бард. Гле­фы, вро­де бы они так на­зыва­ют­ся, - вспом­нил Юра. С ши­роки­ми пе­рек­ла­дина­ми пе­ред клин­ком, пок­ры­тые ка­кой-то жел­то­ватой дрянью.   
      -Я вам го­ворил! Го­ворил! - зак­ри­чал Ар­тем, ты­кая паль­цем в Ота­бека, - Вот он, вот! Он бе­дола­гу сож­рал. А вы мне не ве­рили!   
      Не ве­рили, не яви­лись бы в го­род, - по­думал Юра и при­жал­ся к мох­на­тому бо­ку плот­нее. Ота­бек толь­ко взвин­тил рык, ос­ка­лил влаж­но блес­тевшие клы­ки, об­лизнул­ся.   
      Охот­ни­ки пе­рег­ля­нулись.   
      -А маль­чиш­ка, - спро­сил стар­ший, - за­гип­но­тизи­рован?   
      -На­хуй пош­ли, - по­дал го­лос Юра. Он до­гадал­ся, что сей­час ре­ша­ет­ся, от­пустить его, или нет. Охот­ни­кам пле­вать, ко­го уби­вать за то, во что они ве­рят. Ота­бек ска­зал, а Юра за­пом­нил. Но Ота­бека он убить не даст. Он не знал, что сде­лать. И не по­нимал, по­чему они не тро­га­ют Стре­лоч­ни­ка. Что он им ска­зал или по­обе­щал?   
      Ота­беку не пон­ра­вилось, что Юра по­дал го­лос, рык нес­коль­ко стих, прев­ра­тив­шись в не­доволь­ное вор­ча­ние, и зверь тол­кнул Юру бо­ком. Юра вы­ругал­ся, вце­пил­ся в шерсть обе­ими ру­ками, по­тянул до бо­ли.  
      -И ты иди ту­да же. Ге­рой, блядь, из го­рода сбе­жать на вре­мя ре­лигия не поз­во­ля­ет?   
      Охот­ни­ки пе­рег­ля­нулись.  
      -Маль­чиш­ку то­же.  
      -Маль­чиш­ка мо­жет быть под гип­но­зом. Они же это уме­ют, бед­ный ре­бенок ни при чем.  
      -Зат­кнись на­хуй, у­ебок, - ог­рызнул­ся Юра под рас­ка­тис­тый рык, в ко­тором без тру­да чи­талось "толь­ко поп­ро­буй­те".   
      Охот­ни­ки на­чали об­хо­дить Ота­бека с двух сто­рон. Он тол­кнул Юру бо­ком сно­ва, шаг­нул впе­ред, пы­та­ясь зак­рыть то­го со­бой.   
      Мир за­мер.   
      Юра толь­ко сей­час за­метил, что лес был по­доз­ри­тель­но ти­хий: не пе­ли пти­цы, да­же ве­тер шу­мел очень ти­хо, где-то сов­сем да­леко ввер­ху. Юра слы­шал толь­ко пульс, бив­ший­ся в вис­ках, ры­чание Ота­бека и собс­твен­ное ды­хание, вы­рывав­ше­еся с ед­ва слыш­ным свис­том сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы. И тем яр­че и яс­нее проз­ву­чал ко­рот­кий при­каз, как выс­трел.   
      -Убить!  
      Мир рва­нул. Из-под ног, ког­да Ота­бек сбил Юру, уро­нив на зем­лю, в ушах, ког­да ярос­тный крик, ры­чание, вскри­ки бо­ли и зло­рад­ный крик Стре­лоч­ни­ка сли­лись в ди­кую жут­кую ка­кофо­нию. Смех сме­нил­ся кри­ком, в ко­тором сли­лись ярость, боль, удив­ле­ние. Юра под­нялся на лок­тях, уполз в кус­ты, под­нялся на но­ги, за­мер там, скры­тый лис­твой. Это бы­ла даль­няя часть ле­са, с гус­тым под­леском, в ко­тором бы­ло лег­ко спря­тать­ся. Но Юра знал, что его най­дут и да­же не пы­тал­ся сбе­жать. Да и не смог, на­вер­ное. Он прос­то за­был о том, что на­до ку­да-то бе­жать: кар­ти­на, раз­вернув­ша­яся пе­ред гла­зами, за­воро­жила жутью и пол­ной ир­ре­аль­ностью.  
      Пер­вый охот­ник уже за­лит кровью с ног до го­ловы, он ле­жит не­яс­ной ку­чей в тра­ве. Сна­чала ка­жет­ся, что он умер, Юра да­же не по­нима­ет сна­чала, что с ним про­изош­ло, но по­том че­ловек с тру­дом при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся, и Юра то­роп­ли­во от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся: жи­вот у охот­ни­ка рас­по­лосо­ван ког­тя­ми, или клы­ками, черт его зна­ет. Жить не­удач­ли­вому му­жику ос­та­лось счи­тан­ные ми­нуты. Се­кун­ды да­же. Юра зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, пы­та­ясь прог­нать жут­кую кар­тинку, но она слов­но вы­па­яна на сет­чатке и ни­как не же­ла­ет ис­че­зать.   
      Ота­бек хрип­ло ряв­ка­ет, Юра не­воль­но обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и ви­дит, как ра­неный охот­ник за­махи­ва­ет­ся в его сто­рону сво­им стран­ным ору­жи­ем. Сей­час мет­нет, как копье - по­нима­ет Юра. Не убил обо­рот­ня, так хоть его прис­пешни­ка - от­ме­ча­ет отс­тра­нён­но.   
      Ота­бек пры­га­ет, вцеп­ля­ет­ся клы­ками в ру­ку по­выше лок­тя, ста­новит­ся ла­пой на пле­чо, дер­га­ет го­ловой и ру­ка от­де­ля­ет­ся от те­ла.   
      Юра от­ша­тыва­ет­ся, сжи­ма­ет зу­бы, чувс­твуя, как под­ка­тыва­ет к гор­лу, но отор­вать взгля­да все рав­но не мо­жет. Смот­рит круг­лы­ми гла­зами, за­бывая ды­шать. И ви­дит даль­ней­шую кар­ти­ну.  
      Вто­рой охот­ник про­жил доль­ше: Ота­бека от­влек Стре­лоч­ник, с раз­го­на про­тара­нив­ший вол­ка в бок. Зверь взвыл, ког­да заг­ну­тые жел­то­ватые клы­ки впи­лись в плоть, не спас­ла и гус­тая шерсть. Ка­бан дер­нул го­ловой, пы­та­ясь под­нять Ота­бека на клы­ках, но тот выд­рался, те­ряя клочья ме­ха и за­ливая гус­тую тра­ву тем­ной кровью, раз­вернул­ся на ла­пах, от­прыг­нул в сто­рону, пы­та­ясь обой­ти ка­бана так, что­бы он был пре­пятс­тви­ем меж­ду ним и охот­ни­ком. Тот ору­жия не вы­ронил и дер­жал пе­ред со­бой. Кли­нок блес­тел от кро­ви.  
      Юра за­поз­да­ло по­нима­ет, что про­пус­ка­ет ль­ви­ную до­лю со­бытий. Ра­зум прос­то не пос­пе­ва­ет за тем, что про­ис­хо­дило вок­руг.   
      Охот­ник смот­рел круг­лы­ми гла­зами, но стра­ха в них не бы­ло - толь­ко ярость, злость, поч­ти жи­вот­ное бе­шенс­тво. То са­мое сос­то­яние, в ко­тором лю­ди те­ря­ют все че­лове­чес­кое и го­товы рвать вра­га зу­бами. Он зак­ри­чал и вон­зил кли­нок в ка­банью ту­шу, ока­зав­шу­юся бли­же. Юра окон­ча­тель­но пе­рес­тал по­нимать, что про­ис­хо­дит.   
      Стре­лоч­ник взвыл, вски­нул за­дом, по­шел та­раном на Ота­бека, пос­чи­тав его, ви­димо, бо­лее опас­ным вра­гом, но волк сов­сем по-ко­шачьи от­прыг­нул в сто­рону и, ког­да ту­ша пром­ча­лась ми­мо, прыг­нул на заг­ри­вок. Стре­лоч­ник сбро­сил бо­лее лег­ко­го обо­рот­ня, тот уда­рил­ся спи­ной, взвиз­гнул, по­полз яще­рицей, в пос­ледний мо­мент уби­ра­ясь из-под раз­дво­ен­ных ко­пыт. Он ме­тал­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону, пы­та­ясь обой­ти ка­бана с бо­ку. По­мог охот­ник: он ки­нул­ся на Ота­бека со сво­ей але­бар­дой на­пере­вес, зас­тавляя его пя­тить­ся. Ко­зель­ский, ре­шив вос­поль­зо­вать­ся мо­мен­том, сно­ва рва­нул бе­шеным та­раном на Ота­бека, не раз­би­рая до­роги. Ота­бек ук­ло­нил­ся, как и в прош­лый раз, кру­танул­ся на мес­те, прыг­нул вбок, па­рал­лель­но, вце­пил­ся клы­ками не в заг­ри­вок - в шею. Низ­ко-низ­ко, нас­коль­ко по­лучи­лось приг­нуть го­лову, ед­ва не по­пав при этом под раз­дво­ен­ные ос­трые ко­пыта. Сжал зу­бы - брыз­ну­ло тем­ным, бор­до­вым. Ка­бан взвыл. Ота­бек дер­нул го­ловой сно­ва, и сно­ва, выд­рал ку­сок из бры­ка­ющей­ся ту­ши. Ка­бан рух­нул тут же, за­бил ко­пыта­ми в воз­дух, взрыл зем­лю за­литой кровью мор­дой. Ота­бек раз­вернул­ся, чу­дом увер­нулся от мель­кнув­ше­го пе­ред но­сом ору­жия, спа­сая гла­за. Кли­нок во­шел в пле­чо, ра­зод­рал крючь­ями. Волк рык­нул, рва­нул впе­ред, вы­вора­чивая древ­ко из рук охот­ни­ка, ныр­нул го­ловой, схва­тил пастью за но­ги и, раз­вернув­шись всем те­лом, уда­рил о ствол ду­ба. Их бы­ло мно­го в ле­су. Чем даль­ше - тем тол­ще, креп­че.   
      Влаж­но хрус­тну­ло. Ота­бек раз­махнул­ся, уда­рил еще раз, еще. Хрусть, хруп, тресь...  
      Бро­сил те­ло, слов­но кук­лу, встал пос­ре­ди по­ляны, раз­вернул ло­бас­тую баш­ку, взял­ся зу­бами за древ­ко але­бар­ды, дер­нул. Крючья за­цепи­лись проч­но, выд­рать уда­лось не сра­зу.   
      Ота­бек обо­шел по­ляну, слов­но что-то ис­кал. Про­пал из по­ля зре­ния и тут же объ­явил­ся уже в че­лове­чес­ком об­ли­ке.  
      Кровь пов­сю­ду. На вет­ках, на листь­ях, да­же на шта­нинах - так ля­пало.   
      Ота­бек смот­рит ис­подлобья, тя­жело ды­шит. Ра­зод­ранное пле­чо кро­вит.   
      Юра ши­роко от­кры­тыми гла­зами смот­рит на ка­банью ту­шу с раз­во­рочен­ным гор­лом, на два те­ла. Од­но - из­ло­мано, как кук­ла из трос­тни­ка. Ру­ки, но­ги, стран­но сло­жен­ный поз­во­ноч­ник. Нат­кнув­шись взгля­дом на ос­ко­лок влаж­но блес­тевшей кос­ти, Юра от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, с тру­дом сгла­тыва­ет ком в гор­ле. Во рту ста­новит­ся кис­ло. Кош­марный за­пах бь­ет в ноз­дри. Вто­рое те­ло за­лито кровью и ему яв­но не хва­та­ет ка­кой-то час­ти те­ла, и зверь еще ра­зод­рал ему жи­вот. Юра пе­рево­дит взгляд на Ота­бека. Тот смот­рит пря­мо, ма­шиналь­но об­ли­зыва­ет­ся. Он за­лит кровью весь: сво­ей, чу­жой. Во­лосы мес­та­ми слип­лись, бе­лая фут­болка по­буре­ла.   
      В гла­зах - тос­ка и страх.   
      Он же уй­дет сей­час, - по­нима­ет Юра. Ес­ли он сей­час ни­чего не ска­жет, Ота­бек прос­то уй­дет сей­час и не вер­нется во­об­ще ни­ког­да. По­тому что бла­гопо­лучие то­го, кто те­бе до­рог, всег­да ста­вит­ся вы­ше сво­его собс­твен­но­го. Че­го бы оно ни сто­ило. Пси­хичес­кое здо­ровье - в том чис­ле.  
      Юра пы­та­ет­ся за­гово­рить па­ру раз, не зная, что ска­жет. Он ни­чего не чувс­тву­ет, вмес­то эмо­ций - глу­хая пус­то­та, чер­ная и бес­плот­ная. Юра си­лит­ся по­дать го­лос, но ком в гор­ле ме­ша­ет. Юра от­кашли­ва­ет­ся, от­кры­ва­ет рот. Ве­тер ме­ня­ет нап­равле­ние и нос сра­зу за­бива­ет­ся кош­марной вонью, Юру скру­чива­ет, он сги­ба­ет­ся, его вы­вора­чива­ет, бь­ет спаз­ма­ми. Хоть бы эта вонь де­лась ку­да-ни­будь...  
      Юра не сра­зу по­нима­ет, что кто-то чуть гла­дит его меж­ду ло­паток жес­ткой тя­желой ла­донью.   
      -Пош­ли, - го­ворит Ота­бек, ког­да Юра за­мира­ет, тя­жело ды­шит, при­киды­вая, ос­та­лось что-то в же­луд­ке или нет. Эмо­ций все еще нет. Вы­горе­ли, как су­хая со­лома в по­жар. Ни­каких "за­чем?" и "по­чему?" в го­лове нет. Во­об­ще нет. Ни­чего нет.   
      У не­го на гла­зах уби­ли трех че­ловек.  
      Ему по­хуй.  
      Вок­руг тво­рит­ся ка­кая-то не­сус­ветная хрень.  
      Ему по­хуй.  
      Его хо­тели убить.  
      Ему по­хуй.  
      Ка­жет­ся, он сло­мал­ся. Вы­зывай­те ре­мон­тни­ка, Пли­сец­кий у­ехал.   
      Ота­бек гла­дит меж­ду ло­паток, и Юра ду­ма­ет, ког­да он ус­пел вы­тереть ру­ки. И обо что?  
      -Я от­ве­ду те­бя до­мой.  
      Юра мо­та­ет го­ловой, вы­дав­ли­ва­ет сип­лое "нет", цеп­ля­ет­ся за Ота­бека сла­быми ру­ками. В гла­за ему смот­реть труд­но. Но на­до. Раз вля­пал­ся - иди до кон­ца. Сам вла­пял­ся - тем бо­лее пиз­дуй даль­ше. Ник­то за те­бя ре­шать не бу­дет. Сколь­ко лет до­казы­вал де­ду, что взрос­лый? Со­от­ветс­твуй.   
      Юра под­ни­ма­ет гла­за. Ота­бек все еще из­ма­зан в кро­ви по уши, ли­цо яв­но вы­тирал на хо­ду, боль­ше раз­ма­зал.   
      -Юр... - на­чина­ет он ти­хо, но Юра хму­рит­ся, сжи­ма­ет паль­цы на быс­тро сох­ну­щей фут­болке.   
      -Сам ска­зал, что не тро­нешь, - го­ворит сип­ло. Гор­ло все еще жжет.   
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чит, по­том бе­рет за ру­ки, под­но­сит к но­су, но не ка­са­ет­ся. Юра хму­рит­ся. Тол­ку - все рав­но уже и сам из­ма­зал­ся.  
      -Я бы те­бя об­нял сей­час. Но вы­мыть ру­ки про­ще, чем от­сти­рать­ся, - го­ворит он ти­хо. Юра мор­га­ет, ту­по смот­рит на ра­зод­ранное ед­ва ли не до кос­ти пле­чо, глу­бокие рва­ные ра­ны на бо­ку - а внут­ренние не за­цепи­ло? - и его нак­ры­ва­ет злость. Ярос­тная и жгу­чая, слов­но плес­ну­ли кис­ло­той. Ще­лочь, - при­ходит на ум. И Юра злит­ся уже и на се­бя то­же. Он рвет­ся впе­ред, об­ни­ма­ет Ота­бека сам, уты­ка­ет­ся ему но­сом ед­ва ли не в ухо. От Ота­бека кош­марно пах­нет кровью. И им са­мим - еле-еле.   
      Ал­тын от­ве­ча­ет на объ­ятия, ты­ка­ет­ся но­сом и гу­бами в свет­лые во­лосы, в ухо, в ви­сок, в ще­ку, ма­жет кровью. Об­ни­ма­ет од­ной ру­кой и Юра под­ле­за­ет под вто­рую нем­но­го, что­бы не силь­но дви­гать, но чувс­тво­вать.   
      -Я те­бе ве­рю, - го­ворит Юра, - ве­рю.  
      Он го­ворит уве­рен­но, и Ота­бек, ка­жет­ся, ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся. Но сам Юра уве­рен­ности не чувс­тву­ет.   
      От зло­получ­но­го мес­та мас­со­вой дра­ки Ота­бек Юру поч­ти та­щил на се­бе. Но­ги под­ка­шива­лись, от за­паха кро­ви бы­ло дур­но. По­чувс­тво­вав, как опять под­ка­тило к гор­лу, Юра дер­нул Ота­бека.  
      -Стой, по­дож­ди, - поп­ро­сил сдав­ленно.  
      Ота­бек ос­та­новил­ся, не­лов­ко пе­ренес вес на ле­вую но­гу, ин­стинктив­но пы­та­ясь об­легчить боль.   
      Юра вдох­нул-вы­дох­нул рас­кры­тым ртом, но по­мога­ло это ма­ло.   
      -Прос­ти, - ти­хо ска­зал Ота­бек. Юра мот­нул го­ловой.  
      -Не за что, - свер­кнул гла­зами.   
      Бы­ло за что. С тех пор, как Ота­бек объ­явил­ся, он слов­но прос­нулся. Ку­ча со­бытий, но­вой ин­форма­ции, зна­ний, чувств, ощу­щений. И все это скла­дыва­лось в со­вер­шенно иную кар­ти­ну ми­ра. Но Юра не жа­лел ни се­кун­ды. Сон­ная дре­ма, длив­ша­яся как-то слиш­ком дав­но, спа­ла ис­тлев­шей мар­лей. Мир вер­телся, мчал­ся сол­нечным вет­ром. Бы­ло страш­но, ди­ко. Но Юре нра­вилось. Он да­же не бо­ял­ся сжечь на этом вет­ру па­руса.  
      -Ес­ли бы не я, это­го не бы­ло бы, - Ота­бек уп­ря­мо свел бро­ви и смот­рел при­выч­но пря­мо, в упор.  
      -Точ­но, - кив­нул Юра. В нем кло­кота­ла не до кон­ца про­горев­шая, еще не за­кон­чивша­яся злость, - И это­го бы то­же не бы­ло.  
      Он по­тянул­ся, уп­ря­мо ткнул­ся гу­бами в гу­бы, про­ник язы­ком в чу­жой рот. Бо­же, и здесь кровь... как же ее мно­го. Ка­жет­ся, ху­же уже не бу­дет.   
      Зу­бы нор­маль­ные бы­ли. Клы­ки впол­не че­лове­чес­кие.  
      Ота­бек от­ве­тил, мяг­ко, ос­то­рож­но, слов­но бо­ял­ся спуг­нуть. Юра уку­сил его за гу­бу, от­шатнул­ся, заг­ля­нул в гла­за.   
      -Это­го бы то­же не бы­ло.  
      И Ры­жей, сдох­шей бы от го­лода или под ма­шиной на ули­цах го­рода. И ве­точ­ки ря­бины в ко­се. И ноч­но­го кос­тра. И ящер­ки в ру­ках. И по­целу­ев, от ко­торых го­рело внут­ри. И ска­зок, ле­генд, но­чей, слов­но из фен­те­зий­но­го ки­но…  
      И Ки­рилл ра­но или поз­дно до не­го бы доб­рался.   
      Ота­бек шум­но вы­дох­нул, об­нял Юру од­ной ру­кой, при­жал­ся го­рячи­ми, слиш­ком су­хими гу­бами к шее.  
      К опуш­ке они выш­ли нес­ко­ро: мес­то дра­ки ока­залось даль­ше, чем Юре по­каза­лось вна­чале. Под ко­нец Ота­бек, по­хоже, дер­жался на чис­том уп­рямс­тве. Юра по­радо­вал­ся, что жи­ли они на краю го­рода, нес­коль­ко в сто­роне. Мень­ше ве­ро­ят­ность по­пасть­ся на гла­за со­седям.   
      Доб­равшись до ка­лит­ки, Юра вы­дох­нул.  
      -Дед се­год­ня на сме­не.  
      -По­вез­ло, - сог­ла­сил­ся Ота­бек, тя­жело сглот­нул. Стран­но, - по­думал Юра, - ра­ны же не нас­толь­ко тя­желые. Бы­вало и ху­же. На­вер­ное, пос­ледние кро­хи ад­ре­нали­на пе­рего­рели.  
      Ота­бек опер­ся о сте­ну, до­жида­ясь, по­ка Юра отоп­рет дверь. Хо­рошо, хоть ключ за­пас­ной был спря­тан сна­ружи. Ота­бек сде­лал очень стран­ное, буд­то пе­репу­ган­ное ли­цо, но Юра не об­ра­тил вни­мания, от­пер дверь, про­шел внутрь, по­пут­но спот­кнув­шись о ка­кую-то обувь, вы­ругал­ся.   
      -Юрий, у те­бя хоть ка­кие-то за­чат­ки со­весть есть в на­личии? - гро­мых­ну­ло го­лосом де­да. Щел­кну­ло, свет ре­занул по гла­зам. Юра про­мор­гался быс­тро, ус­та­вил­ся со­вер­шенно круг­лы­ми гла­зами на де­да. Ни­колай был зол, но с каж­дой се­кун­дой вы­раже­ние ли­ца ме­нялось, пе­рехо­дя от пра­вед­но­го гне­ва до пол­ней­ше­го ужа­са.   
      Юра ос­мотрел се­бя и по­торо­пил­ся по­яс­нить:  
      -Это не мое.  
      Ну да, бы­ло с че­го прий­ти в ужас: гряз­ный, весь в кро­ви, в во­лосах за­пута­лись листья.   
      Дед опас­но су­зил гла­за.  
      -Это Ота­бека. Дед, ему по­мощь нуж­на, в боль­ни­цу нель­зя. Это не кри­минал! - по­торо­пил­ся объ­яс­нить он, ви­дя ре­ак­цию де­да, - Я все объ­яс­ню, чес­тно, толь­ко по­том.  
      Юра пы­тал­ся взгля­дом пе­редать все, что не ска­зал. Стыд, ви­ну, на­деж­ду на по­мощь и ве­ру в то, что род­ной че­ловек пой­мет.  
      Как тут бы­ло ус­то­ять?  
      -Что он там? - вор­чли­во спро­сил дед. Юра про­си­ял и по­торо­пил­ся вта­щить Ота­бека в дом. Гро­за не ми­нова­ла, но гро­мыхать бу­дет по­том.  
      Дед, ка­жет­ся, при­шел в ужас пов­торно. Ра­ны Юра пе­ревя­зал ка­чес­твен­но: дед на­учил, да и прак­ти­ка бы­ла уже. Бин­тов, ко­торых взял Юра, не хва­тило, но охот­ни­ки тас­ка­ли с со­бой ап­течки. Ма­родерс­тво­вал Ота­бек, так что Юра обо­шел­ся без оче­ред­ной пор­ции неп­ри­ят­ных ощу­щений и сом­ни­тель­но­го опы­та. Ра­ны де­да силь­но не по­радо­вали.  
      -На­до шить, - ска­зал Ни­колай.  
      -Не на­до, - от­ве­тил Юра, - прос­то зак­рой их. Чтоб грязь не по­пала.   
      Су­ровый взгляд де­да Юра вы­дер­жал. Со­об­ра­зив, что на вну­ка по­ка вли­яния нет, Ни­колай по­тянул Ота­бека в ван­ную. Юра шел сле­дом, как при­вязан­ный. Он был до­ма, но ощу­щение опас­ности еще не прош­ло, цеп­ля­ло тон­ки­ми ког­тя­ми поз­вонки, ше­вели­ло во­лосы на за­тыл­ке.   
      Юра поч­ти по­ругал­ся с де­дом, убеж­дая, на­пирая на то, что шить не на­до. Ни­колай ру­гал­ся на бес­толко­вого вну­ка и его дру­га, тре­бовал не лезть не в свое де­ло.  
      Я знаю, что го­ворю! - воз­му­тил­ся Юра. Дед от­ве­тил ему ос­трым взгля­дом.  
      -От­ку­да бы?  
      Юра при­кусил язык, но бы­ло уже поз­дно. Со­весть дер­ну­ла за сер­дце.   
      -Не в пер­вый раз так, - бур­кнул Юра. Ни­колай от­ве­тил ему вы­рази­тель­ным взгля­дом.   
      Сам Ота­бек все вре­мя по­мал­ки­вал и де­лал вид, что его здесь нет, по­кор­но вы­пол­нял ука­зания и без­ро­пот­но сно­сил ле­чение.  
      -А ты че­го не на сме­не? - спро­сил Юра, гля­дя, как дед бин­ту­ет Ота­беку пле­чо. Дед на по­пыт­ку сме­нить те­му мрач­но хмык­нул, но от­ве­тил:  
      -По­менял­ся. А то ве­чер уже, а те­бя и тво­его дру­га ни сле­да. И те­лефон не бе­решь.   
      Су­дя по взгля­ду, разь­еба­ный в сте­ну те­лефон дед на­шел. Юра от­вел гла­за. Что­бы не свер­лить ви­нова­тым взгля­дом пол, он наб­лю­дал за Мусь­кой, ко­торая тща­тель­но на­мыва­ла уса­тую мор­ду. Ког­да вы­лез­ла? Вот ведь стран­ное жи­вот­ное. Ка­залось бы, Ота­бек есть Ота­бек во всех ви­дах и ипос­та­сях, а она ста­биль­но ша­раха­лась от не­го...  
      В гро­зу и ког­да ра­нен. По­чему так?  
      -Все. Спать. По­гово­рим зав­тра, - ска­зал Ни­колай, за­кон­чив с пе­ревяз­кой.   
      Юра кив­нул, по­мог Ота­беку под­нять­ся и дой­ти до ком­на­ты.   
      -По­тер­пи, я в душ. Я быс­тро.  
      Ота­бек улыб­нулся од­ни­ми гла­зами.  
      -Хо­рошая идея.  
      Юра чер­тыхнул­ся, мыс­ленно прок­ли­ная чут­кое обо­няние обо­рот­ня. В ван­ной еще ос­та­вались ро­зовые по­теки, ко­торых толь­ко до­бави­лось, ког­да Юра влез под душ с го­ловой. Эта ночь его еще дол­го не от­пустит, - по­думал Юра, - при­дет па­ру раз в кош­ма­рах. А то и не па­ру раз.   
      Он вер­нулся в ком­на­ту, за­пер дверь, ус­тро­ил­ся ря­дом с Ота­беком. Тот был се­рым, то ли от бо­ли, то ли от по­тери кро­ви. Не спал. Как толь­ко Юра усел­ся на пос­те­ли по­удоб­нее, Ота­бек при­выч­но ус­тро­ил­ся го­ловой у Юры на но­гах, но об­нять, как при­вык, не по­лучи­лось: на ра­неный бок не ля­жешь. Юра сжа­лил­ся.  
      -Дай пе­реся­ду.  
      Ота­бек по­дож­дал, ус­тро­ил­ся, об­хва­тил за по­яс­ни­цу, ткнул­ся лбом в жи­вот. Но за­сыпать не то­ропил­ся. Юра же ду­мал, сто­ило за­вали­вать воп­ро­сами сей­час, или по­дож­дать, по­ка он нем­но­го при­дет в се­бя. По­косив­шись на Ота­бека, он все же ре­шил по­мучить то­го. А по­тому что не­фиг так пу­гать! Ре­шил, ви­дишь ли, пос­тро­ить из се­бя ге­роя.   
      -Как-то ту­по они дра­лись. Я ду­мал, охот­ни­ки опас­нее. Ну и этот... Ко­зел, ко­торый ка­бан, то­же как-то ту­по вле­тел.  
      -По­тому что все пош­ло не по пла­ну, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек тут же сов­сем не сон­ным го­лосом, - Охот­ни­ки не ожи­дали двух обо­рот­ней, они не зна­ли, что Ко­зель­ский – то­же. А Стре­лоч­ник не ждал, что я до не­го до­берусь, и ему при­дет­ся обо­рачи­вать­ся. Он рас­счи­тывал, что со мной спра­вят­ся быс­трее. У них бы­ли шан­сы.   
      Юра вздох­нул, по­тер гла­за.  
      -Я де­бил, на­до бы­ло сра­зу им ска­зать про Стре­лоч­ни­ка. Мо­жет, выш­ло бы по-дру­гому.  
      Ота­бек дви­нул пле­чом.  
      -Не факт. Тут ни­ког­да не уга­да­ешь. Охот­ни­ки уме­ют дос­тавлять неп­ри­ят­ности и очень лов­ко им­про­визи­ровать. Ина­че бы они так дол­го не про­сущес­тво­вали. Прав­да, они, все же, не уч­ли еще од­ну круп­ную де­таль. Но ее не учел и я.   
      -И что за де­таль? - спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек от­крыл гла­за, пос­мотрел на Юру.  
      -Ты.  
      -Я? С хуя ли?  
      Ота­бек длин­но вы­дох­нул, свел бро­ви.  
      -По­тому что ког­да уг­ро­жа­ют ко­му-то до­рого­му, у обо­рот­ней прос­то сры­ва­ет кры­шу. По­выша­ет­ся бо­левой по­рог, ад­ре­налин бь­ет в го­лову так, что поч­ти нап­рочь те­ря­ешь че­лове­чес­кое со­об­ра­жение. Мир сво­дит­ся к це­ли: то­му иди­оту, ко­торый рис­кнул уг­ро­жать ко­му-то, кто нап­ря­мую свя­зан с обо­рот­нем.   
      Ота­бек за­ломил бро­ви, прик­рыл гла­за.  
      -Мы... я это прос­то не кон­тро­лирую. Они мог­ли прий­ти к те­бе, по­нима­ешь? Я не мог уй­ти из го­рода, все бро­сив. Был еще и Стре­лоч­ник, ко­торо­му ты был за­чем-то ну­жен. И хо­тел бы, не ушел, Юр.   
      -Бля, так ты что те­перь, на всех ки­дать­ся бу­дешь? – Юра при­под­нялся на лок­тях, всмот­релся в ус­та­лое ли­цо. Ота­бек под­жал гу­бы, нах­му­рил­ся.  
      -Нуж­но учить­ся с этим жить и кон­тро­лиро­вать. Зве­риное не дол­жно до­мини­ровать, ина­че ни­чем хо­рошим это не кон­чится. Но и за­давить это пол­ностью то­же не вый­дет. Прос­то по­тому что ин­стинкт слиш­ком си­лен. Один из ос­но­вопо­лага­ющих.  
      Юра опус­тился об­ратно.   
      За­ебись. Вот во­об­ще за­ебись. То есть, сто­ит ко­му-то приг­ро­зить Юре, и с этим кем-то бу­дет то же са­мое, что и с Ки­рил­лом? Аху­ен­но. Юра на­яву пред­ста­вил се­бя в ок­ру­жении сте­ны из тру­пов. Блядь и сло­вами же это не ре­шит­ся, это все рав­но, что мед­ве­дю в ле­су на паль­цах объ­яс­нять кван­то­вую фи­зику, ес­ли Ота­бек ре­аль­но не ду­ма­ет в та­ком сос­то­янии. А ес­ли это усу­губит­ся? Лад­но, Кир, он прос­то му­дак и, ес­ли ве­рить Ота­беку, ни­чего хо­роше­го Юру не жда­ло от сло­ва «сов­сем». Но ведь у Юры ха­рак­тер не са­хар, а де­билов вок­руг пол­но, ко­торым абы при­ебать­ся. И что, всех на кой­ку?  
      Ебись оно ко­нем. А хо­рошие но­вос­ти бу­дут?   
      Ота­бек вы­дох­нул, по­тер гла­за.  
      -Они это­го не уч­ли. Так на ме­ня мог­ло хва­тить и этих двух. Они бы­ли опыт­ные. Но на бе­шен­но­го обо­рот­ня нуж­но ра­за в три боль­ше на­роду. По­тому что обо­ротень в бе­шенс­тве, он как бер­серк - де­рет­ся, по­ка есть на чем сто­ять. Та­ких вы­носят поч­ти по кус­кам. Я еще лег­ко от­де­лал­ся. Вза­имо­дей­ствия меж­ду охот­ни­ками и Стре­лоч­ни­ком не бы­ло. Я на то и рас­счи­тывал, ког­да на не­го прыг­нул сна­чала. Это да­ло вре­мя. Мне хва­тило, что­бы упо­лови­нить чис­ло охот­ни­ков. Со вто­рым бы­ло слож­нее, он мо­ложе и быс­трее был, еще и неп­ред­ска­зу­ем, из но­вич­ков, что ли... Но ему все рав­но да­леко до зве­ря.   
      -Я не по­нимаю, ес­ли обо­рот­ни и силь­нее и быс­трее, то ка­ким хе­ром охот­ни­ки с ва­ми де­рут­ся? У них же шан­сов нет.  
      -Шан­сы есть всег­да, Юр. Я же ска­зал: на ме­ня мог­ло хва­тить и двух. К то­му же, Стре­лоч­ник, нап­ри­мер, был силь­ный, он ди­ко не­пово­рот­ли­вый, ты ви­дел.   
      -Но быс­трый, - воз­ра­зил Юра.  
      -Да. Но мы не бо­ги. Мы не все­силь­ны, нас то­же мож­но ра­нить, убить. Есть лю­ди, ко­торые по ско­рос­ти не ус­ту­па­ют обо­рот­ням. И тя­жело­ат­ле­ты, ко­торые под­ни­ма­ют вес, ко­торый я не ута­щу при всем же­лании.  
      Юра по­мол­чал. Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за.  
      -К то­му же, есть ве­щес­тва, ко­торые очень про­тив­ны кол­ду­нам и от­дель­но - обо­рот­ням. Та­кими охот­ни­ки сма­зыва­ют свое ору­жие.   
      -Так те­бя что, от­ра­вили? - пе­репо­лошил­ся Юра.  
      -Поч­ти. Вре­да осо­бо не при­несет, но неп­ри­ят­ных ми­нут дос­та­вит. Все нор­маль­но, Юр, - Ота­бек пог­ла­дил Юру по бед­ру, уви­дев тре­вогу и нап­ря­жение во взгля­де, - к ут­ру все прой­дет. Все бу­дет хо­рошо.  
      Юра нер­вно хмык­нул. Кто ко­го уго­вари­вать дол­жен-то?  
      -А как они те­бя вы­чис­ли­ли?  
      -Ни­как. Обо­рот­ня не­пос­редс­твен­но, са­мого по се­бе вы­чис­лить нель­зя, ес­ли он сам не про­колет­ся, по­тому что мы из­на­чаль­но учим­ся скры­вать­ся. Ма­гов во­об­ще еще как-то мож­но. Ди­ко слож­но, но мож­но. А обо­рот­ня - нет.   
      -Да лад­но, - не по­верил Юра. Зна­чит, все-та­ки, Стре­лоч­ник на­вел, стоп­ро­цен­тно. С-су­ка.   
      Ота­бек хмык­нул.  
      -А ты сам бы по­нял, что со мной что-то не так, ес­ли бы я вот все эти ве­щи не тво­рил? То-то же. Пря­мых приз­на­ков прос­то нет. Ни хвос­та, ни шер­сти.   
      -Так и не па­лил­ся бы, - бур­кнул Юра, - а то пе­репу­гал сна­чала до чер­ти­ков, а по­том ока­залось, что все не так уж и страш­но.  
      Ота­бек по­мор­щился.  
      -Я не мог ина­че. Прос­то не по­луча­лось.   
      -Не кон­тро­лиро­вал? - спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек, по­мед­лив, кив­нул.  
      -Мне бы­ло слож­но ос­тавлять те­бя вот так. Я знал, что про­калы­ва­юсь, но сде­лать ина­че не по­лучи­лось бы, а за­бить я прос­то не мог, - Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за, - по­тому что тог­да на­до бы­ло те­бя ос­та­вить. Ос­тавлять раз за ра­зом один на один с проб­ле­мой и ми­ром. А как? Я при­кипел к те­бе силь­нее, чем ду­мал, и быс­трее, чем ус­пел по­нять, - до­бавил сов­сем ти­хо, - Ког­да ты на­чал за­давать воп­ро­сы сна­чала я еще бо­ял­ся. Ког­да я по­обе­щал те­бе все рас­ска­зать... ве­ришь, мне ста­ло так лег­ко, слов­но го­ру с плеч ски­нул. Ре­шил тог­да: будь, что бу­дет.  
      -Угу, и все рав­но на­мылил­ся сь­ебать, ког­да рас­крыл­ся, - скеп­ти­чес­ки до­бавил Юра.  
      -Ты се­бя со сто­роны не ви­дел, - отоз­вался Ота­бек тут же, - я уже ви­дел та­кой взгляд, - до­бавил поч­ти ше­потом.  
      -И не меч­тай, - фыр­кнул Юра, - чтоб я про­ебал лич­но­го обо­рот­ня? Обой­дешь­ся.  
      Ота­бек улыб­нулся од­ни­ми гла­зами.  
      -По­пал в веч­ное рабс­тво?   
      -Имен­но, - кив­нул Юра, - так, по­луча­ет­ся, что Стре­лоч­ник те­бя сдал, по­тому что вы ви­дели друг дру­га и в ли­цо и в мор­ды. А сам си­дел ти­хо и ждал, по­ка те­бя уг­ро­ха­ют. И его рас­познать не су­мели то­же?   
      -Рас­позна­ли бы, ес­ли бы про­были здесь ка­кое-то вре­мя. Стре­лоч­ник хоть и про­жил дол­гую жизнь, скры­вал­ся хо­рошо, но сво­еоб­разно. Мес­тные не за­меча­ли, а вот обу­чен­ные охот­ни­ки сра­зу бы про­сек­ли. Най­ти ло­гово обо­рот­ня, да и ма­га во­об­ще, мож­но, в прин­ци­пе. Охот­ни­ки же то­же ма­ги­ей не брез­гу­ют, но я при­вык скры­вать­ся, знаю па­ру не­обыч­ных фо­кусов. Обо­рот­ня са­мого по се­бе вы­чис­лить, от­ли­чить от дру­гих лю­дей прак­ти­чес­кие не­ре­аль­но, а вот по кос­венным приз­на­кам, как то же ло­гово - впол­не. А так… они еще и ме­ня ис­ка­ли.   
      -Дол­го не ис­ка­ли, - не­доволь­но ска­зал Юра. Ота­бек по­нял, при­нял уп­рек.   
      -Я сглу­пил. Но я уже го­ворил: ин­стинкты у обо­рот­ней силь­нее че­лове­чес­ко­го.  
      -Си­ла есть, ума не на­до, я по­нял. Под­ни­мись на ми­нуту.  
      Ота­бек пе­река­тил­ся на спи­ну, при­под­нялся на здо­ровой ру­ке. Юра сполз ни­же, вы­тянул ру­ку, кив­нул. Ота­бек улег­ся ему на пле­чо, ткнул­ся гу­бами в клю­чицу, выг­ля­дыва­ющую из рас­тя­нуто­го во­рота до­маш­ней фут­болки, так и ос­тался. Но не спал. Юра по­тер­ся ще­кой о лох­ма­тую ма­куш­ку.   
      -Ты го­ворил, они фа­нати­ки. Все?  
      -Нет, ко­неч­но. Есть и идей­ные, и чес­тные и да­же та­кие, ко­торые с обо­рот­ня­ми сот­рудни­ча­ют, охо­тят­ся толь­ко на ди­ких, от­ще­пен­цев вся­ких. Но их ма­ло. Ку­да ча­ще встре­ча­ют­ся вся­кие оби­жен­ные на обо­рот­ней или прос­то кол­ду­нов. Я еще и по­это­му ис­пу­гал­ся.  
      Юра ду­ма­ет, за­давать воп­рос, ко­торый ца­рапал внут­ри, или нет. И от­ве­тит ли на не­го Ота­бек? Не сов­рет, точ­но, но сло­вами мож­но иг­рать, мож­но го­ворить од­но, под­ра­зуме­вая дру­гое, или по­дать ин­форма­цию в том ви­де, в ко­тором вы­год­но те­бе. Ота­бек же до сих пор не го­ворит все, Юра это прек­расно по­нимал, но по­ка не знал, как это обой­ти. И чем даль­ше, тем боль­ше нап­ря­гало та­кое.   
      Юра ре­шил рис­кнуть. Об­ли­зав гу­бы, он спро­сил, ста­ра­ясь, что­бы го­лос не сор­вался, зву­чал ров­но, спо­кой­но, рав­но­душ­но поч­ти.   
      -А ты уби­вал уже ког­да-то?  
      Ота­бек зна­комо ле­дене­ет и Юра сра­зу по­нима­ет, ка­ким бу­дет от­вет. Он об­ни­ма­ет Ота­бека, при­жима­ет­ся к не­му тес­нее. Не сбе­гу уже ни­куда, че­го дер­га­ешь­ся. Страш­но. Где-то глу­боко, на уров­не под­созна­ния са­мого обыч­но­го че­лове­ка, вок­руг ко­торо­го тво­рит­ся ка­кой-то пиз­дец. Юра от­сле­жива­ет мысль, нас­коль­ко его еще хва­тит.  
      Ота­бек взды­ха­ет глу­боко, су­дорож­но, слов­но ему не хва­та­ет воз­ду­ха.  
      -Я впер­вые сме­нил шку­ру в че­тыр­надцать. Бу­дет ли у че­лове­ка вто­рой об­лик, или нет – не пре­дуга­да­ешь ни­ког­да. Есть мно­жес­тво при­мет, но по фак­ту они не ра­бота­ют. Пер­вая сме­ны шку­ра край­не ред­ко про­ходит по собс­твен­но­му же­ланию. Обыч­но вто­рой об­лик прос­то про­рыва­ет­ся на­ружу. И ос­та­ет­ся уже нав­сегда.   
      Ота­бек бо­лез­ненно мор­гнул.  
      -Так и со мной то­же бы­ло. Я шел по ули­це в ма­газин. Ни­чего не­обыч­но­го. Ре­шил обой­ти за до­мами, а по­том мир пе­ревер­нулся, встал с ног на го­лову и вер­нулся. От за­пахов раз­бо­лел­ся нос, го­лова, гла­за сле­зились, я не ви­дел ни­чего тол­ком, не по­нимал. Встать нор­маль­но не смог да­же, и за­пани­ковал.   
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чит. Юра не ме­ша­ет. Даль­ше он го­ворит тя­жело, слов­но сло­ва из не­го вы­тас­ки­ва­ют на длин­ной ни­ти. Или на про­воло­ке. Ко­лючей.   
      -Кто-то крик­нул. Я обер­нулся, ед­ва не рух­нул на ла­пах еще. Там сто­ял кто-то. Я до сих пор не знаю, па­рень, де­вуш­ка, стар­ше, млад­ше ме­ня. Я не пом­ню. Пом­ню, что при­мер­но мо­его рос­та. И воз­раста. И все. По­нять боль­ше не ус­пел – ки­нул­ся. На ла­пах еле сто­ял, но и это­го хва­тило. Обо­рот­ни быс­трые…  
      Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за, рас­тер пе­рено­сицу.   
      -Ро­дите­ли по­том как-то до­гово­рились с семь­ей по­гиб­ше­го. Я не знаю, как – не­делю в ком­на­те про­сидел, вы­ходить бо­ял­ся. А по­том отец уже на­чал рас­ска­зывать, что к че­му. Я знал, что у не­го то­же есть вто­рой об­лик, но силь­но ни­ког­да не вни­кал. Зря, на­вер­ное. Ина­че все мог­ло быть по-дру­гому.   
      Юра по­мол­чал, раз­гля­дывая Ота­бека, слов­но ви­дел его вто­рой или тре­тий раз в жиз­ни. Сей­час из­му­чен­ный обо­ротень ка­зал­ся стар­ше. Юра пог­ла­дил паль­цем ров­ную пе­рено­сицу. По­чему-то ста­ло ин­те­рес­но, ло­мали ли ему ког­да-то нос. На­вер­ня­ка за­жило бы иде­аль­но. Юра про­вел паль­цем от вздер­ну­того кон­чи­ка до бро­вей и об­ратно. В дру­гой шку­ре Ота­беку это нра­вилось. Су­дя по до­воль­но­му при­щуру и за­мет­но рас­сла­бив­шимся мыш­цам, нра­вилось и в этой. Юре не хо­телось пор­тить нас­тро­ение, но еще один воп­рос он не мог не за­дать.   
      -Бек, они вер­нутся?  
      Ота­бек от­крыл гла­за, пос­мотрел пря­мо. Взгляд был яс­ный, хоть и ус­та­лый. Он от­крыл рот от­ве­тить, зак­рыл, по­думал.  
      -Ес­ли ты о том, при­дут ли дру­гие сле­дом за эти­ми, то нет. У охот­ни­ков нет по­нятия мес­ти. Оно им не по­ложе­но.   
      -По­чему?  
      Ота­бек по­пытал­ся по­жать пле­чами, по­мор­щился, мот­нул го­ловой.  
      -Из прак­ти­чес­ких со­об­ра­жений. Охо­та на ма­га – де­ло тру­до­ем­кое и слож­ное. На обо­рот­ня – тем бо­лее. Раз обо­ротень су­мел ух­ло­пать двух охот­ни­ков, то на­чина­ют воз­ни­кать воп­ро­сы. Слож­ность ав­то­мати­чес­ки по­выша­ет­ся, ведь луч­ше всег­да пе­ре­оце­нить про­тив­ни­ка, чем не­до­оце­нить его. Кто идет мстить ча­ще все­го? Юн­цы, мо­лодежь, ко­торая толь­ко за­кон­чи­ла обу­чение, по­лучи­ла пра­во на охо­ту, но еще не наб­ра­лась моз­гов. И гиб­нут они толь­ко так. По­тому и пра­во мес­ти у охот­ни­ков от­сутс­тву­ет. Прос­то что­бы ос­ту­дить го­рячие го­ловы. Ма­гам при­ходит­ся быть из­во­рот­ли­выми и хит­ры­ми. Мы не брез­гу­ем ис­поль­зо­вать сла­бос­ти про­тив­ни­ка, осо­бен­но – та­кие.   
      Юра по­возил­ся, ус­тра­ива­ясь удоб­нее.   
      -Но ведь есть и дру­гие охот­ни­ки. Ко­торые не зна­ют, что тут еб­ну­ли двух из них.  
      Ота­бек по­мол­чал.  
      -Это так. Но звать их на по­мощь не бу­дут. Груп­пи­ров­ки охот­ни­ков час­то не ла­дят меж­ду со­бой. Я же го­ворил: есть та­кие, ко­торые уби­ва­ют во­об­ще всех под­ряд, а есть идей­ные. И меж­ду ни­ми час­то про­ис­хо­дят стыч­ки, при­чем та­кие, что обо­рот­ням и не сни­лись. Да­же я пом­ню ис­то­рию, ког­да три или че­тыре груп­пи­ров­ки сце­пились меж­ду со­бой. Од­ни хо­тели убить всех, да­же граж­дан­ских, вто­рые хо­тели убить толь­ко обо­рот­ней, третьи ра­това­ли за дол­гое раз­би­ратель­ство, пра­вомер­ное, спра­вед­ли­вое, но му­тор­ное и тру­до­ем­кое. За­кон­чи­лось это круп­ной дра­кой и сож­жённым дот­ла квар­та­лом в го­роде.   
      -Них­ре­на се­бе, - про­тянул Юра. Ока­зыва­ет­ся, не все так дре­муче с эти­ми охот­ни­ками, - По­дож­ди, так мож­но же до­гово­рить­ся с кем-то из них, что вот, ты ни при чем, а тот, ко­торый был ви­новат, уже по­мер. Они мо­гут прик­рыть?  
      -Я ду­мал об этом, но их еще на­до най­ти. Я слы­шал, что в Но­воси­бе есть, как ми­нимум, две груп­пи­ров­ки. Но на­до еще вы­яс­нить их иде­оло­гию. Что­бы не нар­вать­ся. Ес­ли сю­да при­дут сле­ду­ющие, сто­ит за­ранее по­думать о пу­тях от­хо­да.  
      Юра при­щурил­ся.  
      -А от­ку­да ты столь­ко зна­ешь об этих охот­ни­ках?  
      Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами.  
      -Вра­га нуж­но знать в ли­цо. К то­му же, не­кото­рые из охот­ни­ков сот­рудни­ча­ют с обо­рот­ня­ми и пос­тавля­ют ин­форма­цию на об­мен. В том чис­ле и та­кую.   
      Он вздох­нул, по­тер­ся ще­кой о юри­но пле­чо, тро­нул гу­бами клю­чицу.   
      -Спи, Юр. Зав­тра еще Ни­колаю Де­нисо­вичу все объ­яс­нить на­до. Нам всем при­годят­ся си­лы.   
      -Да­же ес­ли не вы­горит – толь­ко поп­ро­буй ку­да-то сва­лить, - ска­зал Юра с уг­ро­зой, но уве­рен­ности он не чувс­тво­вал. Пос­ледние си­лы ис­та­яли.   
      Ота­бек ус­мехнул­ся – Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как дрог­ну­ли гу­бы.   
      -Я уже по­нял.


	18. Chapter 18

      Юра прос­нулся сре­ди но­чи от хо­лода. Не то­го хо­лода, что ку­са­ет мо­розом и за­гоня­ет тон­кие крюч­ки ког­тей в ко­жу, а пус­то­го, вяз­ко­го и гул­ко­го. Мо­роз – он сна­ружи. Этот – шел из­нутри, вы­текал из те­ла и наб­ра­сывал­ся ого­лодав­шим зве­рем. От не­го не спря­тать­ся.   
      Юра по­пытал­ся прос­нуть­ся, но дре­ма дер­жа­ла креп­ко, те­ло уп­ря­милось и не хо­тело упус­кать пос­ледние кро­хи тя­жело­го вяз­ко­го сна, ны­ло и жа­лоб­но ску­лило, про­тиви­лось во­ле. Мир то ста­новил­ся яс­нее, то сно­ва уку­тывал­ся, пря­чась, в шел­ка и мно­гос­лой­ные ву­али сна. Юре ка­залось, что он был один, хо­лод­ная пос­тель теп­ла не до­бав­ля­ла, толь­ко пу­тала зяб­кой тканью. Мир пуль­си­ровал, ка­зал­ся плот­ным, ва­лил­ся оде­ялом свер­ху.  
      Юра по­пытал­ся поз­вать Ота­бека, хоть и под­спуд­но знал, что его ря­дом нет, но гор­ло стя­нуло удав­кой, звук сбил­ся в ком и за­лепил рот. Он за­шарил ру­кой, но паль­цы толь­ко пу­тались в тка­ни, ко­торой бы­ло мно­го, мно­го, мно­го – це­лые по­ля, бес­ко­неч­ные сте­пи ее и ни­кого и ни­чего жи­вого ря­дом. А тем­но­та на­пира­ла и вя­зала, утас­ки­вала на глу­хое бо­лот­ное дно.  
      Сдав­шись, Юра со сто­ном про­валил­ся в тя­желое нич­то.   
      

***

  
      Во вто­рой раз он прос­нулся от то­го, что его кто-то тряс за пле­чи. Ота­бек, кто же еще.Он заг­ля­дывал тре­вож­но в ли­цо, звал по име­ни. Юра от­ве­тил не сра­зу: ка­залось, сер­дце сту­чит пря­мо в гор­ле, кло­кочет и тре­пещет в не­яс­ном ужа­се.   
      -Что? - спро­сил он сип­ло.  
      -Ты кри­чал. Те­бе снил­ся кош­мар? - по­лу­ут­верди­тель­но спро­сил Ота­бек.  
      -Да. Нет. Не знаю. Не пом­ню, - от­бился Юра. Прав­да не пом­нил. Пом­нил толь­ко мут­ную гус­тую жи­жу, пах­ну­щую кровью, ко­торая за­тяги­вала, за­тяги­вала его в се­бя, за­лива­ла гла­за, нос и уши.Ды­шать и сей­час бы­ло тя­жело, слов­но при нас­морке, стран­ный зем­листый за­пах не же­лал вы­вет­ри­вать­ся.  
      Ота­бек пог­ла­дил Юру по лбу, пе­рено­сице, очер­тил угол­ки губ. При­ят­но. Юра прик­рыл гла­за, по­нем­но­гу ус­по­ка­ива­ясь. Ос­татки сна и гни­лос­тных ощу­щений уле­тучи­вались. Все хо­рошо. Все обош­лось. Он жив, Ота­бек жив и, по­хоже, цел, дед то­же. Кон­чи­ки паль­цев прош­лись по под­бо­род­ку, краю ниж­ней гу­бы. Паль­цы ис­чезли и их за­мени­ли гу­бы. Уже не су­хие, как при тем­пе­рату­ре, не го­рячеч­ные, а теп­лые, мяг­кие.   
      Яв­но не сей­час прос­нулся, - по­думал Юра, ог­ла­див спи­ну. По­вяз­ки сод­рать уже ус­пел.   
      Ота­бек на­вис над Юрой, опе­рев­шись на лок­ти. Зна­чит, пле­чо точ­но в по­ряд­ке.   
      Юра об­хва­тил Ота­бека за шею, рас­крыл гу­бы навс­тре­чу, при­выч­но уже про­вел по стри­жен­но­му за­тыл­ку ла­донью, за­пус­тил в гус­тые во­лосы паль­цы. Тро­гал гу­бами гу­бы, ка­сал­ся кон­чи­ком язы­ка. Би­ение чу­жого сер­дца от­да­валось в гру­дине, слов­но би­ли в ба­рабан и кос­ти виб­ри­рова­ли по­доб­но на­тяну­той ко­же инс­тру­мен­та. Ритм рас­хо­дил­ся вол­ной от гру­ди до кон­чи­ков паль­цев. Ре-зо-нанс. Го­ворят, ни к че­му хо­роше­му не при­водит.  
      Да ма­ло ли что го­ворят.   
      По­целуй, ле­нивый и теп­лый, пос­те­пен­но ста­новил­ся жар­че, ярос­тнее. Они спле­тались язы­ками, сту­кались зу­бами, це­лова­лись жад­но, от­ча­ян­но, как в пос­ледний раз. Юра сжал в ку­лаке ткань фут­болки, выд­рался из по­целуя, как из за­рос­лей плю­ща, тро­нул гу­бами ко­лючий под­бо­родок, угол че­люс­ти, го­рячо вы­дох­нул в ухо, как час­то де­лал сам Ота­бек, ед­ва ка­са­ясь гу­бами.   
      Ота­бек втя­нул воз­дух сквозь сжа­тые зу­бы, пе­ренес вес на од­ну ру­ку, дру­гой заб­рался под фут­болку, ог­ла­дил паль­ца­ми бед­ренную кос­точку, плос­кий жи­вот. Юра дер­нулся, хо­телось выг­нуть­ся, зас­то­нать, зап­ро­кинув го­лову. Он чуть при­кусил моч­ку уха, ус­мехнул­ся, ког­да Ота­бек сам зас­то­нал ко­рот­ко - поч­ти не раз­ли­чить за вы­дохом.  
      Ота­бек про­вел ла­донью вы­ше, со­бирая фут­болку, ог­ла­дил реб­ра, за­вел ла­донь под спи­ну, зас­та­вив Юру чуть выг­нуть­ся, при­жал­ся сам – вплот­ную. Фут­болку он так и не на­дел и был го­рячий, как обыч­но, как на­до. Этим жи­вым жа­ром обож­гло, Юра по­давил­ся вздо­хом, за­мер, су­дорож­но ды­ша. Ота­бек нак­ло­нил­ся к са­мому уху, но ска­зал не ше­потом - гор­танно, глу­боко.  
      -Не бой­ся. Все нор­маль­но.   
      Что ж нор­маль­но­го? - хо­телось спро­сить. Же­лудок све­ло, реб­ра рас­пи­рало. Ощу­щения стран­ные до жу­ти. Но Ота­беку Юра до­верял, уже ир­ра­ци­ональ­но.   
      Ота­бек спус­тился ни­же, тро­нул гу­бами лю­бимое мес­то - под са­мым ухом. Про­вел ра­зом всем ртом по шее, сжал гу­бами выс­ту­па­ющую клю­чицу. Птичью - го­ворил.  
      Юра су­дорож­но вдох­нул, ког­да Ота­бек зад­рал его фут­болку чуть не до шеи. Ну, че­го стран­но­го - оба пар­ни, ни­чего но­вого не уви­дят же. Вы­дох­нул, ког­да Ота­бек по­цело­вал в реб­ро, сколь­знул гу­бами вы­ше, об­лизнул со­сок. Юра зак­рыл рот ру­кой, что­бы не за­орать в го­лос. Бы­ло жар­ко и стыд­но. И стран­но, неп­ри­выч­но и нез­на­комо хо­рошо и при­ят­но.   
      -Бек, - хрип­ло поз­вал Юра. Ота­бек не от­ре­аги­ровал, цап­нул зу­бами ко­жу.  
      Юра за­шипел, дер­нул за во­лосы. Ота­бек рез­ко вы­дох­нул - не зас­ме­ял­ся да­же.   
      -Что? - про­шеп­тал, поч­ти ка­са­ясь гу­бами. Юра с тру­дом на­шел в се­бе си­лы, что­бы про­мол­чать. Ва­ри­ан­тов от­ве­та бы­ло мно­жес­тво и все сплошь не­цен­зурные. Он не мог ска­зать, что ему не нра­вит­ся то, что про­ис­хо­дило, но это бы­ло стран­но и ди­ко. Ощу­щения поч­ти пу­гали. Это не в ван­ной по быс­тря­ку пе­редер­нуть. Там кры­шу не уно­сит и дар ре­чи не про­пада­ет на­чис­то.   
      Ота­бек вздох­нул, ска­тил­ся на бок, при­тянул Юру к се­бе ли­цом к ли­цу, тут же утя­гивая в глу­бокий по­целуй. Язы­ком влез в юрин рот, пой­мал его язык, при­жал Юру к се­бе, слов­но пе­рело­мать хо­тел. Юре хо­телось от­шатнуть­ся, сбе­жать, ощу­щений бы­ло слиш­ком мно­го, но отор­вать­ся от Ота­бека сей­час бы­ло вы­ше его сил. Он при­жал­ся к Ота­беку, за­кинул но­гу ему на бед­ра, Ота­бек тут же при­дер­жал, про­жег паль­ца­ми сквозь шта­нину, при­тянул бли­же, хо­тя, ка­залось бы, ку­да... Бы­ло ку­да, ока­зыва­ет­ся.   
      Юра зас­то­нал в по­целуй, в па­ху обож­гло и стя­нуло, ког­да он по­чувс­тво­вал, что Ота­бек уже го­тов.   
      Юра выд­рался из по­целуя, по­пытал­ся выр­вать­ся из объ­ятий. Ка­кое там. Ота­бек не от­пустил, пе­ревер­нулся, при­давил со­бой.  
      -Юр, ти­ше, - за­шеп­тал, пог­ла­дил по ли­цу. Юра вы­рывать­ся пе­рес­тал, но спо­кой­но ему не ста­нови­лось. То ли по­тому, что бед­ро меж­ду ко­леней Ал­ты­на упи­ралось в нед­вусмыс­ленную вы­пук­лость, то ли по­тому что у са­мого сто­яло так, что шта­ны взду­ло. Ну, хоть не в джин­сах.  
      -Пус­ти.  
      -Юр, пос­мотри на ме­ня.   
      Юра сде­лал вид, что не ус­лы­шал, но по­том заг­нанно вы­дох­нул, пос­мотрел ис­подлобья.   
      -Все нор­маль­но, - ска­зал Ота­бек, не от­пуская взгляд.  
      Юра фыр­кнул.  
      -Мы из­вра­щен­цы.  
      Ота­бек нег­ромко рас­сме­ял­ся.  
      -Не боль­ше, чем все дру­гие лю­ди.   
      По­мол­ча­ли. Юра на­рушил не­лов­кую ти­шину пер­вым.  
      -И что те­перь?   
      Ота­бек нег­ромко вы­дох­нул, дви­нул­ся, то ли со­бира­ясь встать, то ли еще что. Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как Ал­тын про­ехал­ся па­хом по его бед­ру и за­мер. Ота­бек тя­жело вы­дох­нул. Юра дви­нул но­гой сам, зас­та­вив Ота­бека по­пер­хнуть­ся вздо­хом.   
      -Юр, - сдав­ленно отоз­вался Ота­бек.  
      -Я в душ пер­вый, - про­час­тил Юра и по­пытал­ся сли­нять. Не тут-то бы­ло. Ота­бек об­хва­тил его по­перек гру­ди, при­жал­ся к спи­не грудью.   
      -Поз­дно, - про­шеп­тал на ухо, пог­ла­дил по бед­ру.   
      -Бек, ус­лы­шат, - за­шипел Юра и сдав­ленно за­мычал, ког­да Ота­бек, ца­рапая ног­тя­ми сквозь ткань, про­вел по внут­ренней сто­роне бед­ра.  
      -Ты спе­ци­аль­но? - рык­нул Юра.  
      -Да, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек.  
      -Бля, - до Юры дош­ло, че­го он до­бива­ет­ся, - И пос­ле это­го ты го­воришь, что не из­вра­щенец?  
      Ота­бек кон­чи­ком язы­ка про­вел по ко­же за ухом.  
      -Юр, - за­шеп­тал он, - кол­ду­ны всег­да зна­ют, ког­да и ко­му снят­ся.  
      Юру обож­гло ру­мян­цем, ки­нуло в крас­ку. Бля, хуй от­вертишь­ся же те­перь.  
      -Юр, че­го ты бо­ишь­ся?  
      -Ни­чего я не бо­юсь, - бур­кнул он. Ота­бек пог­ла­дил ко­жу над по­ясом шта­нов, паль­цем об­вел пу­пок. Ког­да Ота­бек при­жал­ся го­рячим мок­рым ртом к ям­ке меж­ду пле­чом и ше­ей, Юра сдал­ся. Пус­кать ру­ки в ход бы­ло стыд­но, но сил не бы­ло ни­каких. Хо­тя...   
      -Бек.  
      -М?   
      Юра об­лизнул­ся. Ну, да­вай, до­гадай­ся, ты же всег­да все зна­ешь.  
      Ота­бек хмык­нул, по­вер­нул Юру на спи­ну, ста­щил с не­го фут­болку. Юра за­шипел,ког­да во­рот­ник дер­нул ухо. Ота­бек свел бро­ви, но из­ви­нять­ся не стал – на­вис свер­ху, при­жал­ся ртом к сол­нечно­му спле­тению, про­вел по­целуи до­рож­кам по гру­ди, чуть прих­ва­тывая ко­жу. Юра знал, что ос­та­нут­ся си­няки. Блед­ная тон­кая ко­жа от­зы­валась на лю­бой ты­чок, рас­цве­тая си­ними пят­на­ми. Вот кар­тинка бу­дет – мель­кну­ла отс­тра­нен­ная мысль: си­няки на шее от хват­ки Ко­зель­ско­го, так еще и ку­ча за­сосов по все­му те­лу.   
      Ота­бек об­хва­тил гу­бами со­сок, паль­ца­ми - вто­рой. Все лиш­ние мыс­ли вы­шиб­ло. Юра за­кусил ку­лак. Ти­хо, глав­ное - ти­хо. Ощу­щения сте­кались ку­да-то в жи­вот и под­ни­мались к гор­лу, рва­лись не то сто­ном, не то кри­ком. Ота­бек сно­ва при­жал­ся к Юре так – ко­жа к ко­же. Юра дер­нулся от ощу­щений, зас­то­нал в ку­лак. Ота­бек гла­дил его все­го, вез­де: ды­хани­ем, ру­ками, ше­потом, са­мой ко­жей, го­рячей, с за­пахом то­го са­мого не­из­вес­тно­го рас­те­ния - Юра был уве­рен на сто про­цен­тов, что это рас­те­ние.   
      -Юр-ра, - рас­ка­тис­то вы­дох­нул Ота­бек ему в ухо, за­вел ру­ки под спи­ну, зас­та­вив выг­нуть­ся, вжал­ся па­хом в пах, по­тер­ся. Юра длин­но зас­то­нал, дер­нулся. Ну, еще нем­но­го… Спи­ну выг­ну­ло, но­ги под­жа­лись, жи­вот све­ло су­доро­гой.   
      Юра об­мяк на кро­вати, чувс­твуя, как кап­ля по­та сте­ка­ет по лбу. И вправ­ду – нем­но­го на­до.  
      Ота­бек за­мер над ним, слов­но прис­лу­шива­ясь к че­му-то.  
      -Да­вай, - ска­зал Юра. Те­бе по­мочь? - хо­тел до­бавить, но ре­шил, что на это он по­ка мо­раль­но не го­тов.   
      Ота­бек рез­ко вы­дох­нул, ког­да Юра про­вел ла­доня­ми по спи­не, по крыль­ям ло­паток.   
      Ота­бек за­пус­тил ру­ку в шта­ны, нес­коль­ко раз про­вел и выг­нул спи­ну ду­гой, поч­ти как кош­ка.   
      Ког­да его от­пусти­ло, он улег­ся ря­дом с Юрой и ле­ниво клю­нул его гу­бами в ви­сок, фыр­кнул.  
      -Доб­рое ут­ро.  
      Юра по­доз­ри­тель­но пос­мотрел на Ота­бека.   
      -Это ты что, так ме­ня от­вле­кал сей­час?  
      -Ну, сра­бота­ло на от­лично, - до­воль­но отоз­вался тот, ух­мыль­нул­ся и рва­нул с кро­вати, вы­летел в ко­ридор. Юра с ру­ганью по­нес­ся сле­дом. Ота­бек пе­реп­рыгнул че­рез Мусь­ку, скрыл­ся в ван­ной, за­пер дверь.  
      -Вы­ходи, блядь! Бек! Ско­тина, вы­лезай! – Юра за­коло­тил ку­лаком в дверь.  
      -С доб­рым ут­ром, Юр! – пос­лы­шалось из ван­ной и за­шуме­ла во­да. Юра прис­лу­шивал­ся и ра­зоб­рал та­ки нег­ромкий смех. Вот за­раза…  
      -Юроч­ка, - пос­лы­шалось с кух­ни. Юра обер­нулся, по­нимая, что на­поми­на­ет по цве­ту по­мидор.  
      -Доб­рое ут­ро, де­да, - ска­зал и сно­ва ус­лы­шал смех за дверью, злоб­но за­шипел.   
      -А что Ота­бек, прос­нулся уже? – дед смот­рел по­доз­ри­тель­но, вни­матель­но.  
      -Угу, сва­лил в ван­ную, - от­ве­тил Юра и боч­ком проб­рался по ко­ридо­ру к ком­на­те.   
      Ут­ро, блядь, доб­рое.   
      

***

  
      На зав­трак Юра шел с хо­лод­ным ко­мом в же­луд­ке и нер­вным му­раш­ка­ми. Но дед де­лал вид, что ни­чего не слу­чилось, толь­ко вни­матель­но и ос­тро пос­мотрел на Ота­бека, ста­щив­ше­го по­вяз­ки. Юра, тем не ме­нее ус­по­ка­ивать­ся не спе­шил. Он знал, что дед в пер­вую оче­редь – врач и сна­чала бы за­ловил Ота­бека и ута­щил бы на ос­мотр. Да, Ота­бек выг­ля­дел ку­да луч­ше, но, будь он обыч­ным че­лове­ком, был бы все еще серь­ёз­но ра­нен.   
      Юре ку­сок не лез в гор­ло под вни­матель­ным взгля­дом де­да, а Ота­бек слов­но и не за­мечал ни­чего. Ког­да за­кон­чи­ли с зав­тра­ком – у Юры по­лови­на ос­та­лась на та­рел­ке.   
      -Да­вай сю­да, - кив­нул дед Ота­беку. Тот пос­лушно усел­ся на стул пе­ред ним, ста­щил фут­болку. Юра ма­шиналь­но прос­ле­дил взгля­дом под­жившие руб­цы. Па­мять, все еще ма­ло при­выч­ная к та­кой ре­гене­рации, бук­со­вала и под­кла­дыва­ла зре­лище ра­зод­ранных кро­вящих бо­розд. Юра смор­гнул на­важ­де­ние.  
      По­ка Юра раз­ли­вал чай, Ни­колай тща­тель­но ос­мотрел ро­зовые чуть вос­па­лен­ные руб­цы,пох­мы­кал хму­ро, дож­дался, по­ка Ота­бек оде­нет­ся, сел за стол и ве­сомо по­ложил ла­дони на сто­леш­ни­цу.  
      -Так, - на­чал он. Юра по­ежил­ся. Ота­бек по­доб­рался, со­щурил­ся, как пе­ред дра­кой, - А те­перь рас­ска­зывай­те.   
      Ота­бек с Юрой пе­рег­ля­нулись. Юра сглот­нул. Мо­жет, луч­ше по­казать, - по­думал он, но тут же от­мел эту мысль. Не­зачем до­водить де­да до ин­фар­кта. Он креп­кий, ко­неч­но, но воз­раст есть воз­раст, да и Ни­колай всег­да ра­дел о лю­бимом вну­ке.  
      -М, де­да, ты же слы­шал все эти ска­зоч­ки про обо­рот­ней, все де­ла?.. – по­пытал­ся Юра зай­ти из­да­лека. Дед при­щурил­ся, пос­мотрел ос­тро, кив­нул, - Так вот, это, как бы, не сказ­ки. Оно прав­да так.  
      Ти­шина на кух­не сто­яла та­кая, что слыш­но бы­ло, как в ок­но би­лась ка­кая-то заб­лу­див­ша­яся му­ха.   
      -Про­дол­жай, - ска­зал Ни­колай. Юра нер­вно об­лизнул гу­бы. Ров­ный тон вот ни ра­зу не ус­по­ко­ил.   
      Ота­бек тро­нул его ко­лено, ед­ва-ед­ва, но Юре ста­ло нем­но­го лег­че. Точ­но, он же не один.  
      Юра, ста­ра­ясь не слиш­ком вда­вать­ся в под­робнос­ти, рас­ска­зывал об обо­рот­нях, ко­торым яв­ля­ет­ся и Ота­бек, что обо­рот­ни – не монс­тры, та­кие же лю­ди, но как ша­маны, прос­то па­ру фо­кусов зна­ют…  
      Ка­кое там.   
      Ни­колай слов­но не вра­чом, а сле­дова­телем ра­ботал. Вро­де бы ни­чего не зна­чащи­ми воп­ро­сами он быс­тро вы­дурил ин­форма­цию и о дра­ках, и об охот­ни­ках, и о Стре­лоч­ни­ке… Ота­бек, впро­чем, удер­жал обо­рону и не сдал по­зиций, все еще сох­ра­няя в тай­не всю прош­лую жизнь. Не упо­мяну­ли и о Ки­рил­ле. Но ког­да имя мель­кну­ло всколь­зь, Ни­колай гля­нул на вну­ка так, что Юра ра­зом по­нял, что дед до­гадал­ся.   
      Рас­ска­зав обо всем, Юра ус­та­ло умолк. Внут­ри бы­ло пус­то и гул­ко, как в баль­ном за­ле. Ота­бек на про­тяже­нии все­го раз­го­вора, вер­нее, приз­на­ния, под­бадри­вал его не­замет­ны­ми Ни­колаю ка­сани­ями, вся­кий раз на­поми­наю: я здесь, я ря­дом, ты не один.   
      Юра ис­подлобья гля­нул на де­да. Тот си­дел, за­думав­шись, су­рово хму­рил бро­ви. На­конец он тяж­ко вздох­нул и об­ра­тил­ся к Ота­беку.  
      -Я бы хо­тел по­гово­рить с вну­ком.   
      Ота­бек свел бро­ви, но ни­чего не ска­зал. Кив­нул толь­ко, бес­шумно под­нялся и на­пос­ле­док сжал пле­чо Юры. Вый­дя с кух­ни, он зак­рыл за со­бой дверь. Зря, – по­думал Юра, - все рав­но ж ус­лы­шит. Не пог­ну­ша­ет­ся ис­поль­зо­вать чут­кий слух обо­рот­ня.  
      -Юра… - тя­жело на­чал Ни­колай. Го­лос де­да Юре не пон­ра­вил­ся.Он пос­мотрел ис­подлобья, сжал поч­ти пус­тую чаш­ку.  
      -Он не опа­сен, - ска­зал раз­дель­но, - Он ра­зумен в обо­их об­ли­ках.   
      Ни­колай под­нял ла­донь, сжал пе­рено­сицу, зак­рыл гла­за. Юра дал ему вре­мя, что­бы прий­ти в се­бя.   
      -Вто­рой… об­лик ты ви­дел?  
      Юра кив­нул. И не толь­ко ви­дел.   
      -И как дав­но ты зна­ешь об этом? – спро­сил на­конец дед. Юра, как не вслу­шивал­ся в тембр го­лоса, так и не по­нял, что на са­мом де­ле он ду­ма­ет. Зна­чит, по­ка го­ворим прав­ду, прав­ду, и ни­чего кро­ме прав­ды. А по­том по си­ту­ации, воз­можно, при­дет­ся где-то юлить и скры­вать от­дель­ные фак­ты. Как Ота­бек. Не врал, но и всей прав­ды не го­ворил.   
      -С пер­во­го мая.   
      Дед пом­рачнел, ви­димо, со­пос­та­вив что-то.   
      -Юра, я все мо­гу по­нять. Но ты хо­тя бы осоз­на­ешь, в ка­кие неп­ри­ят­ности ты уже влез по его ви­не? Ты по­нима­ешь, сколь­ко раз под­вергал се­бя смер­тель­ной опас­ности? Ты ни­чего о нем не зна­ешь. Я по­нимаю, мо­лодость, пер­вые чувс­тва…  
      Юра по­пер­хнул­ся ос­татка­ми ос­тывше­го чая ед­ва ли не нас­мерть. На круг­лые гла­за дед толь­ко от­махнул­ся.  
      -У вас на лбу же все на­писа­но, - про­бур­чал и сно­ва вер­нулся к преж­ней те­ме, - Ты во­об­ще мо­жешь по­нять, нас­коль­ко те­бе опас­но прос­то на­ходит­ся ря­дом с ним, ес­ли все, что вы мне рас­ска­зали – прав­да?  
      Юра нах­му­рил­ся, пос­мотрел пря­мо.  
      -Знаю, - еще бы не знать. Гор­ло сад­ни­ло до сих пор, а си­няки на шее бы­ли та­кие, что хоть в шарф за­маты­вай­ся.   
      Ес­ли дед про них все по­нял, то… что, вот это вот и есть от­вет? Они так ста­рались умол­чать и не спа­лить­ся. Юра всю го­лову сло­мал, как пре­под­нести их от­но­шения де­ду так, что­бы его кон­дра­тий не хва­тил, а все ока­залось так прос­то? Обид­но да­же. И что, ни­како­го под­во­ха? Серь­ез­но? Нет, он, ко­неч­но, до­гады­вал­ся, что дед по­нима­ет боль­ше, чем по­казы­ва­ет, но все рав­но, до­гады­вать­ся - это од­но, а ког­да те­бе вот так вот в ли­цо… Тог­да ска­зан­ные де­дом сло­ва еще с на­тяж­кой мож­но бы­ло спи­сать на вы­бор дру­зей, но сей­час иных тол­ко­ваний не пре­дус­матри­валось.  
      -Де­да, а те­бе и вправ­ду, ну... все рав­но, что мы с Ота­беком… в смыс­ле, он же па­рень, - вы­дал на­конец Юра и умолк, нап­ря­жен­но ожи­дая вер­дикта.   
      Ни­колай тя­жело вздох­нул.  
      -Я не одоб­ряю, - кач­нул он го­ловой. Юра по­чувс­тво­вал, как в гру­ди за­ныло, по­тяну­ло за жи­лы, - И по­нять не мо­гу. Но па­рень он неп­ло­хой, - Ни­колай за­думал­ся и пос­мотрел вни­матель­но, прис­таль­но, - Охот­ни­ки эти те­бя то­же ис­ка­ли?  
      Юра по­мотал го­ловой, так что во­лосы хлес­тну­ли по ще­кам.   
      -Они ме­ня там не жда­ли. Во­об­ще.   
      -Ота­бек не сбе­жал из го­рода из-за те­бя?  
      Юра сжал гу­бы. Кив­нул.   
      Ни­колай вздох­нул.   
      -Я уже го­ворил те­бе, что не мо­гу ре­шать за те­бя, и не имею пра­ва. Я мо­гу дать со­вет, мо­гу по­мочь, но это твоя жизнь. Ты зна­ешь, что я всег­да бу­ду на тво­ей сто­роне. Но вот так вот рис­ко­вать сво­ей жизнью, чем ты ду­мал?  
      Чем ду­мал? Да ни­чем не ду­мал. Во­об­ще. Юра не со­бирал­ся от­ве­чать на этот воп­рос, по­нимая, что это был крик ду­ши.   
      Он не ду­мал. Он бо­ял­ся, что с Ота­бек слу­чит­ся что-то фа­таль­ное. Ве­рил, что его при­сутс­твие смо­жет что-то из­ме­нить. Злил­ся, что Ота­бек та­кой при­дурок вре­мена­ми и тво­рит аб­со­лют­ней­шую хрень. Не­нави­дел се­бя за бес­по­лез­ность и сла­бость.  
      Ду­мал? На это не бы­ло вре­мени. Рань­ше? Рань­ше… рань­ше бы­ло не до то­го. Сна­чала – слиш­ком ма­ло ин­форма­ции. По­том –неп­ри­выч­но мно­го, так что ра­зум не ус­пе­вал подс­тра­ивать­ся под из­ме­нив­ший­ся вдруг мир и под по­ток све­дений, ко­торый все не ис­ся­кал. Ду­мать – это во­об­ще шту­ка слож­ная, му­тор­ная. Де­лать про­ще. Бро­сать­ся в омут с го­ловой, нап­ле­вав на все, вклю­чая здра­вый смысл, рвать­ся впе­ред, из шку­ры вон лезть, по­тому что не мо­жет ина­че, по­тому что не мо­жет и не хо­чет си­деть сло­жа ру­ки. И не зря же: вон, Ота­бек приз­нался, что без не­го все мог­ло быть ку­да ху­же. Юра не жа­лел о сво­ем ре­шении ни ми­нуты. Как не жа­лел о сво­их ре­шени­ях за все эти ме­сяцы. Не жа­лел, что свя­зал­ся с Ота­беком, не жа­лел, что ввя­зал­ся в их раз­борки со Стре­лоч­ни­ком, не жа­лел, что во­об­ще влез во все эти по­тус­то­рон­ние де­ла. Опас­но, жут­ко, нез­на­комо и страш­но, но все это зах­ва­тыва­ет не мень­ше. Юра азар­тен.   
      Юра ду­мал, что мно­гие лю­ди за­хоте­ли бы ока­зать­ся на его мес­те. Мно­гое бы они от­да­ли прос­то за воз­можность кос­нуть­ся вто­рого сре­за ми­ра. Юра вле­зал в не­го с го­ловой каж­дый день и не со­бирал­ся бро­сать это де­ло. Ота­бек вел его за со­бой, так ос­то­рож­но как мог, обе­регал как са­мую боль­шую дра­гоцен­ность и учил – то­же, хоть и сам вряд ли по­нимал это. Юра был бла­года­рен. И чувс­тво­вал, по­мимо бла­годар­ности и при­вязан­ности, что-то еще. Го­рячее, плот­ное, оно нак­ры­вало ра­зом, сто­ило Ота­беку ока­зать­ся ря­дом, или сто­ило Юре о нем прос­то по­думать. Нет, да­же ес­ли вре­мя от­ка­тилось бы ка­ким-то чу­дом на­зад, он все рав­но пос­ту­пил бы так же, так же вле­тел бы с го­ловой в опас­ный ха­ос, не жа­лея се­бя ни се­кун­ды. Пе­ред гла­зами сно­ва и сно­ва вста­вали кар­ти­ны прош­лых ме­сяцев. На зна­комую фи­гуру Ота­бека нак­ла­дыва­лись зна­комые не­навис­тные Юре те­ни и зве­риный об­лик. Нет, он не мог бо­ять­ся Ота­бека, прос­то фи­зичес­ки уже не мог. Сколь­ко раз у Ота­бека бы­ла воз­можность из­ба­вить­ся от не­го, ка­кими угод­но ме­тода­ми, да еще и так, что ник­то да­же не за­подоз­рит его. Сколь­ко раз он за­щищал Юру, а как обе­регал. Юра и хо­тел бы воз­му­тить­ся, что он не де­воч­ка, в оче­ред­ной раз взбе­сит­ся имен­но по­это­му, но за­бота Ота­бека гре­ла и чувс­тво­валась всем те­лом и ра­зумом ра­зом. Юра не мог это объ­яс­нить, но каж­дое, да­же са­мое прос­тое про­яв­ле­ние этой за­боты про­нима­ло мле­ни­ем до кос­тей. Юра не мог от это­го от­ка­зать­ся, да и не хо­тел. Пы­тал­ся от­ве­чать тем же, как умел. Ка­жет­ся, у не­го да­же что-то по­луча­лось.   
      Мыс­ли не за­кан­чи­вались. На­копив­шись за пос­леднее вре­мя, они ус­та­ли тор­чать на зад­ворках соз­на­ния, ку­да Юра их ста­ратель­но за­пихи­вал, и рва­лись на­ружу. То вре­мени не бы­ло их ду­мать, то же­лания. Сей­час сте­ны рух­ну­ли.   
      Да пос­рать, на са­мом-то де­ле.  
      Лю­ди мно­го го­ворят о том, что на­до де­лать. Еще боль­ше лю­ди го­ворят о том, что на­до ду­мать. И еще боль­ше – про­тиво­речат все­му, че­му толь­ко мо­гут.   
      Жизнь че­лове­чес­кая – бес­ценна. Охот­ни­ки вы­реза­ют всех, кто им не пон­ра­вит­ся. Они пра­вы. Юра, ко­торый во всей си­ту­ации был за­дей­ство­ван весь­ма кос­венно, дол­жен был ис­пы­тывать стыд, по­сыпать го­лову пеп­лом и ка­ять­ся во всех смер­тных гре­хах. Нес­коль­ко фак­тов, ко­торые про­тиво­речат друг дру­гу и да­же близ­ко не ук­ла­дыва­ют­ся в один ряд.   
      Нель­зя вре­дить дру­гому че­лове­ку. Нель­зя врать, осо­бен­но – сво­им род­ным и близ­ким. Нель­зя ук­ры­вать прес­тупни­ков и скры­вать прес­тупле­ния. Нель­зя лю­бить че­лове­ка сво­его по­ла. Нель­зя гру­бить дру­гим лю­дям, что бы они не го­вори­ли и не тво­рили. Нель­зя, нель­зя, нель­зя – спи­сок бес­ко­нечен. Юра не брал­ся да­же при­киды­вать, сколь­ко уже пун­ктов он на­рушил. Нель­зя пле­вать на ок­ру­жа­ющий мир вок­руг. Ах, да, нель­зя ос­та­вать­ся бес­чувс­твен­ным к сво­им прос­тупкам – на­до, хо­тя бы для при­личия, чувс­тво­вать стыд.   
      Все де­ло в при­личи­ях. В пра­вилах, при­думан­ны­ми людь­ми для лю­дей. Ми­лень­кий те­атр, в ко­тором важ­но отыг­ры­вать роль. Жиз­ненно не­об­хо­димо. Вот о чем клас­си­ки пи­сали.  
      Обо­рот­ни не впи­сыва­лись в та­кую кар­ти­ну. На зве­риные мор­ды мас­ки не на­леза­ют.   
      Юра кру­тит чаш­ку в ру­ках, хму­рит­ся, но пе­ред гла­зами – кар­ти­ны прош­лой но­чи.  
      Он ски­нул мас­ку дав­но. Хо­дил где-то по краю сце­ны, а сей­час, ка­жет­ся, сва­лил­ся с нее ку­да-то в ор­кес­тро­вую яму. Чем это мо­жет обер­нуть­ся?  
      Мож­но все бро­сить. Лю­ди так де­ла­ют. Еще есть шанс вер­нуть­ся в преж­нее рус­ло. Но са­ма мысль об этом бы­ла про­тив­ной и дер­га­ла за мыш­цы ли­ца, зас­тавля­ла кри­вить­ся в гри­масе от­вра­щения.   
      Нет, - ду­ма­ет Юра. По­лучи­лось ка­тего­ричес­ки и ве­сомо. Вслух так ни­ког­да не по­луча­лось. Ота­бека он не ос­та­вит. Не мо­жет. Не хо­чет. Глу­пос­ти пи­шут в книж­ках, бы­валь­щи­ну ту­да пи­ха­ют нас­толь­ко пош­лую, что хо­чет­ся по­чис­тит зу­бы, уби­рая на­лип­шую ро­зовую си­роп­ную ва­ту. Но – вот ведь дрянь! – пи­шут-то ве­щи пра­виль­ные. Ре­аль­ные. Хоть и зву­чат они нас­толь­ко за­тас­канно, что хо­чет­ся бить­ся го­ловой о сте­ну по­жес­тче.   
      Мир дей­стви­тель­но пе­ревер­нулся с по­яв­ле­ни­ем все­го од­но­го-единс­твен­но­го че­лове­ка. Смес­тился с точ­ки, пе­рек­ра­сил­ся в кон­траст и сме­нил все зна­комое и дав­но из­вес­тное на ка­кой-то лю­тый веч­но дви­жущий­ся вихрь не­понят­ных и страш­ных ве­щей, ко­торый так и но­ровил ра­зор­вать на час­ти. Дер­жи ру­ки-но­ги, а то уне­сет!  
      Сна­чала Юра дер­жался за Ота­бека, по­тому что бы­ло ди­ко страш­но ос­тать­ся од­но­му. Сно­ва. Ду­мал, что не смо­жет до­верить­ся пос­ле все­го то­го гов­на с так на­зыва­емы­ми «друзь­ями», но вле­тел так лег­ко и прос­то, что ста­ло страш­но уже по­это­му. Юра вце­пил­ся в Ота­бека от­ча­ян­но, жад­но. Хо­телось ве­рить хоть ко­му-то, хо­телось не быть од­но­му. Хо­телось вы­кинуть из го­ловы пос­то­ян­ные воп­ро­сы, ко­торые все рав­но, су­ка, ни­куда не де­вались: «ну по­чему? чем я ху­же?». Юра сна­чала бо­ял­ся до­верять, по­тому что, ну прав­да, ни­каких же нер­вов не хва­тит, а по­том до дро­жи в паль­цах бо­ял­ся, что ис­то­рия сно­ва пов­то­рит­ся в ко­торый раз, что он сно­ва ос­та­нет­ся один. И мир вок­руг бу­дет се­рым, тем­ным, ни­каким. Как и рань­ше.   
      Это­го «как рань­ше» он то­же бо­ит­ся. За­бав­но, что это бляд­ское «как рань­ше» сов­сем не вклю­ча­ет Ота­бека.   
      Сим­па­тия? Влюб­ленность? Юра не знал, что это. Да­же дру­жить он тол­ком не умел, а о та­ких ве­щах знал чис­то в те­ории. Од­ноклас­сни­ки вов­сю встре­чались и кру­тили шу­ры-му­ры, а Юра ис­крен­не не­до­уме­вал, что та­кого они во всем этом на­ходят.   
      Дед мол­чит, ждет, по­ка Юра дой­дет до ка­ких-то мыс­лей сво­им умом. Юра до­ходит.   
      Ког­да все это на­чалось… ког­да Ота­бек впер­вые по­цело­вал его тог­да на крыль­це, глав­ной эмо­ци­ей бы­ло лю­бопытс­тво. Жад­ное и азар­тное. А как оно? А что оно? А как дол­жно быть? Так все и про­ис­хо­дит? Бы­ло стран­но, но­во и ин­те­рес­но чувс­тво­вать ко­го-то так близ­ко, под­пускать вплот­ную, ка­сать­ся дру­гого че­лове­ка ос­то­рож­но, ин­тимно, тре­пет­но. Юра не за­метил, ког­да ис­сле­дова­тель­ский ин­те­рес быс­тро вы­вет­рился и уже прос­то хо­телось: не от­пускать, дер­жать ря­дом, быть ря­дом, при­тирать­ся вплот­ную, чувс­тво­вать всем те­лом. Бы­ло страш­но, что Ота­бек ис­чезнет, но – уже ина­че. Юре ка­залось, что сто­ит Ота­беку ис­чезнуть и в жиз­ни, в ми­ре прос­то об­ра­зу­ет­ся ни­чем не за­пол­ня­емая чер­ная ды­ра, ко­торая бу­дет за­сасы­вать в се­бя все, и ко­торой при­дет­ся про­тивос­то­ять дол­го, упор­но и тяж­ко. Юра бо­ял­ся, что про­иг­ра­ет борь­бу.   
      Хо­телось боль­ше при­кос­но­вений. Боль­ше взгля­дов. Боль­ше слов. Боль­ше теп­ла, без ко­торо­го ста­ло сов­сем уж не­выно­симо. У не­го бы­ло мно­го стра­хов. Юра ду­мал, что он спра­вит­ся с ни­ми. Что есть ка­кой-то ли­мит, что бо­ять­ся боль­ше оп­ре­делен­но­го уров­ня нель­зя. Но стра­хов ста­нови­лось толь­ко боль­ше. И бы­ли они срод­ни бо­ли.  
      От каж­дой ра­ны на Ота­беке хо­телось спа­лить на­хуй весь го­род. С каж­дым лиш­ним гуд­ком об­ры­валось сер­дце, Юре ка­залось, что каж­дый длин­ный низ­кий звук, так дей­ству­ющий на нер­вы, от­ни­ма­ет по го­ду жиз­ни. Ког­да же Ота­бек при­ходил, улы­бал­ся так по-сво­ему, од­ни­ми гла­зами, ста­нови­лось нем­но­го лег­че. Мир боль­ше не ка­зал­ся тя­желым и кар­тонным. Он был по­лон, ясен и це­лос­тен.  
      Юра ту­пова­то хмы­ка­ет.  
      Да пле­вать на охот­ни­ков. Они их жиз­ни в грош не пос­та­вили, с хе­ра ли он дол­жен пе­режи­вать об их? Со Стре­лоч­ни­ком – так же. Или ты, или те­бя. Зве­риное об­щес­тво, че­ловек че­лове­ку волк.   
      Нем­но­го до­сад­но бы­ло толь­ко из-за Ки­рил­ла. Но нем­но­го. И толь­ко от­то­го, что Ота­бек ре­шил проб­ле­му ра­дикаль­но. Слиш­ком ра­дикаль­но. Но, чес­тно, сты­да Юра не чувс­тво­вал. Жа­лос­ти – то­же. Все-та­ки не­даром на не­го обо­рот­ней тя­нет. По­фигу на всех. Ему толь­ко один ну­жен. И по­фигу, на са­мом-то де­ле, пол, воз­раст, на­ци­ональ­ность – та­кие ме­лочи, пра­во сло­во…  
      -Он мне ну­жен, де­да, - на­конец го­ворит Юра, под­ни­мая гла­за, - Прос­то ну­жен. И я ему – то­же.   
      Ни­колай взды­ха­ет, все, ко­неч­но же, прек­расно по­нимая, хоть и не сми­ря­ет­ся с этим до кон­ца.   
      -Лад­но, зо­ви сво­его дру­га сер­дечно­го. Я с ним по­гово­рить хо­чу.   
      Юра зо­вет нег­ромко. Ни­колай хму­рит­ся, но дверь от­кры­ва­ет­ся, Ота­бек вхо­дит спо­кой­но, са­дит­ся об­ратно на свое мес­то, чин­но скла­дыва­ет ру­ки на ко­лено, смот­рит без стра­ха – гла­за в гла­за.   
      -Юра, уй­ди.   
      -Де­да, - Юра по­дал­ся впе­ред, го­товый от­ста­ивать до пос­ледне­го, но Ота­бек чуть сжал его пле­чо. Юра обер­нулся.  
      -Все нор­маль­но, - ска­зал Ота­бек, - все бу­дет хо­рошо.   
      Он смот­рел спо­кой­ной, слов­но…  
      -Ты знал, что так бу­дет? – спро­сил Юра од­ни­ми гу­бами, зная, что Ота­бек со сво­им слу­хом, ус­лы­шит.   
      Ота­бек кив­нул.   
      Юра фыр­кнул, ушел в ком­на­ту и хлоп­нул дверью пог­ромче. Нор­маль­но, зна­чит, все ре­шили за не­го. Блядь, он тут пред­мет оду­шев­ленный во­об­ще-то! И ему не пять лет! А его вып­ро­важи­ва­ют как пер­воклаш­ку с ро­дитель­ско­го соб­ра­ния. Лад­но, де­де с ним от­дель­но го­ворил, но с Ота­беком-то…   
      Юра усел­ся на кро­вать, за­копал­ся в оде­яло, ут­кнул­ся в те­лефон, не ви­дя эк­ра­на. Под­слу­шивать бес­по­лез­но. Он был уве­рен, что дед на кух­ню дверь зак­рыл. На са­мом де­ле стра­ха бы­ло боль­ше, чем злос­ти. Юра по­нимал, что Ни­колай уже, мо­жет и не сми­рил­ся до кон­ца, но при­нял та­кой вы­бор вну­ка. Лег­че, впро­чем, от это­го по­чему-то не ста­нови­лось. Юра был бла­года­рен, по­нимая, что нем­но­гие ро­дите­ли рис­кнут так до­верить­ся шес­тнад­ца­тилет­не­му ча­ду, но бо­ял­ся все рав­но. Глу­пость ка­кая.   
      Юра слез с кро­вати, нер­вно за­шагал по ком­на­те, на­вора­чивая кру­ги. За­кол­до­ван­ный ка­кой-то круг. Ведь­мин круг. В ко­торый раз в этой ком­на­те кру­ги на­реза­ют. Хоть бе­ри, да по­па вы­зывай.   
      Дверь скрип­ну­ла. Юра раз­вернул­ся на пят­ках. Пер­вой в ком­на­ту вплы­ла кош­ка, про­шес­тво­вала гор­до, по­тер­лась о но­ги Юры, вып­рыгну­ла на кро­вать и ус­тро­илась на по­душ­ке. Юра ту­по про­водил ее взгля­дом и пос­мотрел на дверь. Ота­бек хмык­нул, гля­дя, как Мусь­ка раз­ло­жилась мох­на­той по­душ­кой, пос­мотрел на Юру. Взгляд спо­кой­ный. Все обош­лось?  
      -Чай бу­дешь?   
      Юра кив­нул, по­дошел к Ота­беку. Хо­телось вце­пить­ся в смуг­лые за­пястья. Он су­нул ру­ки в кар­ма­ны, сжал ку­лаки так, что ног­ти впи­лись в ла­дони. Ота­бек ос­та­новил­ся, не то­ропясь на кух­ню, по­тянул Юру за ру­ку, при­жал­ся но­сом к за­пястью.   
      -Все нор­маль­но. Ни­колай Де­нисо­вич ска­зал, что ни­чего не име­ет про­тив ме­ня и нас, хоть и не в вос­торге. Еще силь­нее он не в вос­торге от мо­ей вто­рой ипос­та­си, осо­бен­но от то­го, что мы скры­вали от не­го это.   
      Юра ус­по­ко­ил­ся как-то ра­зом, рез­ко. Взъ­еро­шил тем­ные во­лосы. Жес­ткие, слов­но ость волчь­ей шер­сти.   
      -Вер­нее, я скры­вал, - хмык­нул он, - Но это здо­рово, что мы рас­ска­зали. Тер­петь не мо­гу что-что скры­вать от де­да.   
      Ота­бек пос­мотрел вни­матель­но, по­тянул­ся, тро­нул гу­бами ще­ку.  
      -Пош­ли.   
      Дед смот­рел не­доволь­но, но, ка­жет­ся, дей­стви­тель­но не злил­ся. Юра с Ота­беком усе­лись поч­ти бок о бок. Вспом­ни­лась ма­ев­ка во дво­ре. На­до бы вы­тащить де­да в лес, - по­думал Юра. А то он дав­но кро­ме ра­боты и до­ма ни­чего не ви­дит. Охот­ни­ков нет, обо­рот­ни и ма­ги при­тих­ли. По­том, на­вер­но, со­бачить­ся бу­дут, но сей­час спо­кой­но, зна­чит, мож­но. И ес­ли ус­та­нет – мож­но на Ота­бека его по­садить.   
      Дед хмык­нул.  
      -Ду­ралеи, нет, чтоб сра­зу ска­зать.   
      Юра не знал, что на это от­ве­тить, не уве­рен­ный, ка­кой имен­но те­мы это ка­салось. Вы­ручил Ота­бек.  
      -Мы опа­сались. Не хо­тели, что­бы это уда­рило по вам.  
      Ни­колай пос­мотрел на Ота­бека уко­риз­ненно.  
      -Так бы и ска­зали, что бо­ялись.   
      Ота­бек по­жал пле­чами, Юра спря­тал нос в чаш­ке.   
      -Не при­нято же, - бур­кнул он, ско­сил гла­за на де­да, - Что, силь­но за­мет­но?  
      Ни­колай хмык­нул.  
      -Не осо­бо. Я прос­то знаю.  
      -Мне всю до­рогу ка­жет­ся, что вы из ве­да­ющих, - бур­кнул Ота­бек. Ни­колай ус­мехнул­ся.  
      -Нет. Но Лю­буш­ка бы­ла. На­вер­ное, от­то­го и к Юр­ке лип­нет все.   
      Юра за­каш­лялся, по­пер­хнув­шись ча­ем. Ота­бек так и за­мер, не до­неся пе­ченье до рта, смот­рел круг­лы­ми гла­зами то на де­да, то на Юру.   
      -Че­го? – про­сипел Юра. Дед не­понят­но хмык­нул.   
      -Вы по­ка от­дохни­те. Я вам по­том рас­ска­жу. А по­ка, - он под­нялся, - схо­жу к На­деж­де Ник­тишне, она мне смо­роди­ны обе­щала. Круп­ной, сор­то­вой. Ско­ро вер­нусь.  
      Юра и Ота­бек про­води­ли Ни­колая оди­нако­во оше­лом­ленны­ми взгля­дами и так и смот­ре­ли, по­ка не хлоп­ну­ла дверь.Пе­рег­ля­нулись.  
      -Ни­хуя се­бе, - пер­вым ска­зал Юра, - Моя баб­ка, чо – ведь­ма? Пиз­дец.   
      Юра на­чал до­гады­вать­ся, от­ку­да на са­мом де­ле пош­ли слу­хи. Не про де­да они хо­дили сна­чала, ой, не про де­да.   
      -Я ду­мал, что та­кая си­ла, в том чис­ле и во­ли – это слу­чай­ность. Прос­то так сло­жилось, лич­ная осо­бен­ность, - Ота­бек хмык­нул, за­дум­чи­во вер­тя в паль­цах пе­ченье, - А ока­залось – нас­ледс­твен­ное.   
      -Аху­еть, - вы­дал Юра, вце­пил­ся в во­лосы, по­тянул до ощу­тимой бо­ли. По­чему мир вок­руг та­кой бе­зум­ный? Ког­да он ус­пел окон­ча­тель­но еба­нуть­ся? Или он всег­да та­ким был, а он не ви­дел? Тог­да, по­луча­ет­ся, мир всег­да та­кой, а лю­ди не ви­дят. Су­ка, семь мил­ли­ар­дов, и из них, до­пус­тим, мил­ли­ар­дов шесть с по­лови­ной не ви­дят и не по­нима­ют, что про­ис­хо­дит в ми­ре на са­мом де­ле?   
      У Юры не на­ходи­лось да­же ма­тер­ных вы­раже­ний.   
      Ка­залось, что внут­ри что-то на­тяну­лось и виб­ри­рова­ло от ма­лей­ше­го дви­жения. Ка­залось: тронь - и лоп­нет.   
      Го­рячая ла­донь прош­лась по во­лосам, пог­ла­дила по­белев­шие кос­тяшки паль­цев. Ру­ки раз­жа­лись са­ми. Ота­бек об­хва­тил за­пястья, заб­рал к се­бе, пре­одо­левая лег­кое соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, заг­ля­нул в ли­цо.   
      -Юр…  
      -Нор­маль­но все, - ог­рызнул­ся Юра, выд­рал ру­ки, вдох­нул-вы­дох­нул, но лег­че не ста­ло. - Блядь, да ка­кого хуя я-то? – Юра грох­нул ку­лаком по сто­лу, ру­ка отоз­ва­лась болью до са­мого лок­тя, - Ка­кого хуя ко мне все это при­еба­лось?!  
      Ота­бек пе­рех­ва­тил ру­ку, не дал уда­рить сно­ва, встрях­нул хо­рошень­ко.  
      -Из-за ме­ня, - ска­зал. Юра за­мер, впе­рил в не­го злой взгляд. Ота­бек вздох­нул.  
      -Ма­ги не­из­бежно ме­ня­ют мир вок­руг. Хо­тят они то­го, или нет. На нас час­то ока­зыва­ют­ся за­вяза­ны ка­кие-то со­бытия. Круп­ные и не очень. И лю­ди, ко­торые воз­ле нас, то­же по­пада­ют под вли­яние.   
      -Хуй­ня, - мот­нул го­ловой Юра, - Ко­зель­ский ко мне при­ебал­ся до то­го, как ты по­явил­ся. Не схо­дит­ся.  
      -Да, но имен­но я стал ка­тали­зато­ром всех ок­ру­жа­ющих со­бытий, - и до­бавил уже ти­ше, - Все­го это­го не бы­ло бы.  
      Юра за­кусил гу­бу, что­бы не за­орать сно­ва. Ноч­ной раз­го­вор в ле­су еще не вы­вет­рился из па­мяти, хоть и ка­зал­ся ка­ким-то да­леким. Слов­но про­изо­шел дав­но, не­дели две на­зад, не мень­ше.   
      -Все это про­ис­хо­дило и рань­ше. Вок­руг, в го­роде, в ми­ре. Прос­то те­бя не ка­салось, и ты не ви­дел. Так у всех. Лю­ди не от­сле­жива­ют все­го, не зна­ют все­го. Ты же не зна­ешь, как ра­бота­ет спут­ник, и из ка­ких де­талей он сос­то­ит. Или не зна­ешь, нас­коль­ко слож­но, нап­ри­мер, ор­га­низо­вать по­дачу во­ды, элек­три­чес­тва и га­за по все­му го­роду, - Ота­бек по­мол­чал, до­бавил ти­ше, - и не зна­ешь, сколь­ко сей­час лю­дей стре­ля­ет друг в дру­га в го­рячих точ­ках. Что на са­мом де­ле про­ис­хо­дит за зак­ры­тыми две­рями в ка­бине­тах по­лити­ков. Ты ви­дишь все пос­тфак­тум. Так и со всем вто­рым сло­ем. Не па­никуй. Мир не по­менял­ся.   
      Юра не от­ве­тил, но ста­ло по­лег­че.  
      -Что ты де­ду еще ска­зал? – спро­сил Юра.  
      -Рас­ска­зал как поз­на­коми­лись, во что влип­ли, и чем нам всем это гро­зит. Под­робно.   
      Юра по­доз­ри­тель­но по­косил­ся на Ота­бека.  
      -Нас­коль­ко под­робно?  
      Ота­бек скло­нил го­лову на бок, слов­но прис­лу­шива­ясь.  
      -Про ноч­ные про­гул­ки он зна­ет. В прин­ци­пе я рас­ска­зал все то же, что и ты. Про… нас я ни­чего не го­ворил. Но он и так все по­нял.   
      Юра толь­ко вздох­нул.   
      -Он ме­ня всег­да нас­квозь ви­дит.   
      Ота­бек хмык­нул, с удо­воль­стви­ем по­тянул­ся.   
      -Я на ра­боте до­гово­рил­ся. У ме­ня трех­днев­ный от­гул.  
      -Пред­ла­га­ешь прев­ра­тить его в за­гул? – спро­сил Юра, чувс­твуя, как гу­бы разъ­ез­жа­ют­ся в плу­това­той ух­мылке.  
      Ота­бек ско­сил на не­го тем­ные гла­за.  
      -Мо­жет быть, - про­тянул он и под­нялся, - кста­ти, я х…  
      Юра да­же не по­нял сна­чала, что про­изош­ло. Ота­бек за­мер, его по­вело, он не­лепо взмах­нул ру­кой, пы­та­ясь уце­пить­ся за стол, но про­мах­нулся и меш­ком рух­нул на пол.  
      -Бек!  
      Юра ки­нул­ся к не­му. Ота­бек был в соз­на­нии, смот­рел пря­мо, но взгляд был рас­фо­куси­рован.  
      -Бек, что слу­чилось?  
      Ра­нения не прош­ли да­ром? Но ведь бы­вало и ху­же. Да и ра­ны уже за­жили.   
      -Яд, охот­ни­ки его лю­бят. От­сро­чен­ный. Ор­га­низм уже за­рас­тил ра­ны, поч­ти при­шел в нор­му, но все еще ос­лаблен.   
      Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за.  
      -Прос­ти Юр, я ду­мал те­бя вы­тащить про­гулять­ся, но, ка­жет­ся, про­гул­ка от­ме­ня­ет­ся. 


	19. Chapter 19

      Юра ме­тал­ся по ко­ридо­ру, слов­но взбе­шен­ный тигр. Он, то и де­ло, не впи­сывал­ся в по­воро­ты и бил­ся лок­тя­ми, ши­пел боль­ше по инер­ции, поч­ти не чувс­твуя бо­ли.   
      Ота­бек до­шел до ком­на­ты Юры поч­ти сам. Его би­ла дрожь, но он пы­тал­ся дер­жать ли­цо, убеж­дал, что все в по­ряд­ке. Сдал­ся, ког­да зу­бы клац­ну­ли. Прик­рыл ус­та­ло гла­за.  
      -Все нор­маль­но, - ска­зал, - Обо­рот­ни креп­кие. Все бу­дет хо­рошо.   
      Креп­кие… яд раз­ра­баты­вал­ся, что­бы обо­рот­ней уби­вать. Га­ран­ти­рова­но, ес­ли не по­мог­ло ору­жие – добь­ет от­ра­ва.  
      Ота­бек мол­чал, толь­ко сжи­мал хо­лод­ны­ми паль­ца­ми юри­ну ру­ку. Ког­да от­клю­чил­ся пер­вый раз – прос­то вы­рубил­ся, слов­но пе­рек­лю­чили тум­блер – при­дя в се­бя, он сра­зу рас­ска­зал все, что знал о яде. Знал нем­но­го, но и то, что Юра ус­лы­шал, ему силь­но не пон­ра­вилось. Гре­мучая смесь из, ка­жет­ся, всех ток­си­нов, ко­торые по­пали этим мань­якам под ру­ку и сме­шались в не­из­вес­тных про­пор­ци­ях. Ота­бека стош­ни­ло па­ру раз, - до ван­ны доб­рать­ся ус­пе­ли, но от уви­ден­но­го Юре са­мому ста­ло пло­хо. Ота­бека рва­ло желчью с при­месью кро­ви. В от­вет на пол­ный ужа­са взгляд Ота­бек толь­ко ус­та­ло прик­рыл гла­за.  
      -Ши­рокий спектр дей­ствия. Сос­тав та­кой, что­бы ра­зом уг­ро­бить весь ор­га­низм, все сис­те­мы, от пи­щева­ритель­ной до нер­вной.   
      По пу­ти об­ратно Ота­бек от­клю­чил­ся пря­мо у Юры на ру­ках, об­вис тя­жело. Юра ед­ва не рух­нул под ве­сом обо­рот­ня, вы­ругал­ся, ухит­рился до­тащить кое-как до кро­вати. Ота­бек из­ви­нял­ся по­том.   
      Юра ждал при­хода де­да, как из­бавле­ния. Поз­во­нить бы­ло не с че­го, ста­рый те­лефон, от­ко­пан­ный в даль­нем ящи­ке ста­рого ко­мода, на ты­канье по кноп­кам не ре­аги­ровал, как и на под­клю­чен­ный за­ряд­ник. Ос­та­вить Ота­бека од­но­го бы­ло поп­росту страш­но. Он то про­вали­вал­ся в зыб­кую мут­ную по­луд­ре­му, то сно­ва при­ходил в се­бя, ло­вил ли­цо Юры рас­фо­куси­рован­ным взгля­дом, сно­ва от­клю­чал­ся. Ему ста­нови­лось ху­же ед­ва ли не с каж­дой ми­нутой. Прос­ве­ты ста­нови­лись все ре­же, Ота­бек уже не ис­кал Юру взгля­дом, прос­то вел гла­зами вок­руг, вряд ли ви­дя и осоз­на­вая хоть что-то, сдав­ленно сто­нал сквозь сжа­тые зу­бы, бо­лез­ненно зап­ро­киды­вая го­лову. Юра то си­дел ря­дом, то ме­рил ша­гами ко­ридор, грыз паль­цы, и в же­луд­ке под­жи­малось от ужа­са. Страш­но бы­ло нас­толь­ко, что хо­телось ску­лить и лезть под кро­вать, пря­чась там от зло­го ми­ра и всех его проб­лем. Но детс­тво за­кон­чи­лось. Монс­тры ре­аль­ны, от них не спря­чешь­ся под оде­ялом. Ты сам хо­тел влезть в это, Пли­сец­кий, бе­ри от­ветс­твен­ность.   
      Зас­лы­шав, как от­кры­ва­ет­ся дверь, Юра рва­нул к ней, встре­тил де­да. Тот был ве­сел, но уви­дев вну­ка, пос­мурнел, по­шел за ним мол­ча. При ви­де бес­созна­тель­но­го обо­рот­ня вздох­нул тя­жело, по­шел за ап­течкой. Смо­роди­на, ко­торую Юра лю­бил не мень­ше пер­си­ков, ос­та­лась нет­ро­нутой.   
      Юра сжал зу­бы, бес­по­мощ­но гля­дя, как ме­чет­ся по пос­те­ли Ота­бек. Он бре­дил, уже па­ру ча­сов к ря­ду, боль­ше не при­ходил в се­бя.Юре ка­залось, что тот про­вали­ва­ет­ся ку­да-то все глуб­же, и он не мо­жет пой­ти за ним. Не вы­тащить. И не доз­вать­ся.Юра пы­тал­ся.   
      Дед толь­ко го­ловой ка­чал. Юре бы­ло стыд­но: он и так про­возил­ся столь­ко прош­лой ночью, на сме­ну зав­тра, ему бы дать от­дохнуть.  
      -Что го­ворил? – спро­сил Ни­колай.  
      -Что яд. От­ло­жен­ное дей­ствие, - Юра прик­рыл гла­за, пы­та­ясь дос­ловно вспом­нить, что го­ворил Ота­бек. Го­лос дро­жал от нап­ря­жения и стра­ха, - Спе­ци­аль­но раз­ра­ботан так, что­бы он на­чал дей­ство­вать, ког­да боль­шая часть ран за­тянет­ся. Ор­га­низм еще не ста­били­зиро­вал­ся пол­ностью, все еще дос­та­точ­но ос­лаблен. Дей­ствие ока­зыва­ет­ся на сер­дце, лег­кие, там с кровью еще что-то, нер­вная сис­те­ма… зат­ра­гива­ет бук­валь­но все, - Юра пы­тал­ся го­ворить ров­но. Не ма­терить­ся пос­то­ян­но, не пи­нать сте­ну, не швы­рять ве­щи и не па­нико­вать. Не па­нико­вать. Спо­кой­но. Все рав­но не по­можешь.   
      -Что в сос­та­ве?  
      -Он зна­ет толь­ко про ци­анид и ако­нит.  
      Дед нах­му­рил­ся, но спро­сить ни­чего не ус­пел: Ота­бека выг­ну­ло в су­доро­ге.   
      Юра за­мер, в ужа­се гля­дя как нап­ря­га­ют­ся ру­ки-но­ги, как спи­ну гнет ду­гой, гла­за за­кати­лись, зу­бы ос­ка­лены... Это­го не мо­жет быть. Не мо­жет быть, по­тому что они же всех по­беди­ли. Дол­жен быть хэп­пи-энд, как в лю­бой ис­то­рии.   
      Вот толь­ко сказ­ки ос­та­ют­ся сказ­ка­ми. А ре­аль­ный мир, да­же с обо­рот­ня­ми и ма­ги­ей, ос­та­ет­ся ре­аль­ным ми­ром.   
      Ота­бек го­ворил, что есть при­лич­ные шан­сы спра­вить­ся са­мос­то­ятель­но. Обо­рот­ни креп­кие, силь­ные, а он – мо­лодой, здо­ровый, вон, да­же ку­рить бро­сил. Хо­рошо все бу­дет. Юра ви­дел: не бу­дет.   
      Про­тиво­ядие прос­то так не сде­лать.   
      Дед по­рыл­ся в ап­течке. Он имел при­выч­ку та­щить са­мые раз­ные пре­пара­ты до­мой, вплоть до тех, что вы­пус­ка­ют­ся толь­ко по ре­цеп­ту, или во­об­ще толь­ко в боль­ни­це фи­гури­ру­ют. Но Пли­сец­кий был на хо­рошем сче­ту. Ему мно­гое поз­во­лялось.  
      Юра оту­пело смот­рел, как дед вво­дит ка­кое-то ле­карс­тво. Раз­ве по­может?  
      Нуж­но про­тиво­ядие. Нуж­но что-то, что по­может. А где его взять? На­вер­ня­ка же есть ка­кая-то тра­ва, все пре­пара­ты из рас­те­ний бе­рут­ся, из ядов жи­вот­ных, из хи­мичес­ких со­еди­нений, ко­торые все есть в при­роде. Вот толь­ко из них всех об этом ху­до-бед­но зна­ет что-то толь­ко Ота­бек. И ма­ги, ко­торых по го­роду еще по­ди най­ди, а по­том убе­ди сот­рудни­чать. Вре­мени в об­рез.  
      Юра мор­гнул.  
      И са­ма при­рода в кур­се. И все ее час­ти.  
      Юра бро­сил­ся к тум­бочке, с тру­дом вспом­нил, на ка­кой пол­ке он ос­та­вил куп­ленные с Ота­беком лен­ты - не дож­да­лись Ку­палы - цап­нул брас­лет из ря­бины, ски­нул се­реб­ря­ного тиг­ра, сбро­сил по­дарен­ный обе­рег из то­го са­мого ро­га.  
      -Я ско­ро! – крик­нул. Рва­нул с ве­шал­ки кур­тку, впрыг­нул в ке­ды и вы­летел из до­му.   
      Лес вско­ре за­ма­ячил гроз­ной древ­ней сте­ной, но Юра не ис­пы­тывал в этот раз ни стра­ха, ни бла­гого­вения. Толь­ко под­спуд­ную тре­вогу, ко­торая под­го­няла кра­пив­ной плетью. Быс­трее, быс­трее. Ох и вле­тит же ему по­том от Ота­бека. Ну и пусть вле­тит, пусть, толь­ко бы все обош­лось. А все ос­таль­ное – по­фигу. Толь­ко бы жил.  
      До­рогу Юра за­пом­нил же­лез­но, хо­дили не раз уже. Он ле­тел по ле­су, пу­гая птиц и жи­вот­ных. Хоть бы на змею ка­кую не нас­ту­пить, а то бу­дет од­ним пос­тра­дав­шим боль­ше. Юра пред­став­лял се­бя ша­риком, ко­торый со страш­ной ско­ростью ле­тел по ме­тал­ли­чес­ко­му же­лобу в бес­ко­неч­ном прос­транс­тве. Ему ни­чего не по­меша­ет. Глав­ное – ве­рить в это до дро­жи и злос­ти. Он про­сил лес­но­го хо­зя­ина не ме­шать. Не пу­тать, пус­тить. Он спо­тыкал­ся, щу­рил­ся, пы­та­ясь рас­смот­реть пни, вет­ки и кор­ни под но­гами: тем­но­та нас­ту­пала быс­тро, лес­ная под­стил­ка ря­била в гла­зах, пря­чась за тус­клы­ми те­нями, сби­вала с тол­ку.  
      Он все-та­ки спот­кнул­ся, уле­тел но­сом в ка­кой-то ди­ко во­нючий куст. Хо­рошо хоть, не кра­пиву. Юра за­мер, со­об­ра­жая. Его ус­лы­шали. И на­пом­ни­ли об еще од­ной важ­ной ме­лочи: его мог­ли учу­ять по за­паху. Че­лове­чес­кую го­рячую, жи­вую кровь они по­чу­ют и так, но за­пах пе­ребить мож­но, а зна­чит, и за­метят его поз­же. Юра сор­вал соч­ный сте­бель, рас­терся во­нючей дрянью. Ру­ки дро­жали. Убе­див­шись, что от не­го не­сет, как от то­го са­мого кус­та, он под­нялся, рва­нул даль­ше, не пе­рес­та­вая про­сит о по­мощи. Или хо­тя бы о том, что­бы ему не ме­шали. Се­бя не жал­ко. Страш­но за то­го, кто ос­тался по­зади.   
      Юра вы­летел на за­рос­ший тра­вой бе­рег и да­же не сра­зу по­нял, что уже на мес­те. Пер­вые звез­ды усы­пали не­бо, пог­ля­дыва­ли вниз. Рав­но­душ­ные, да­лекие и хо­лод­ные. Сей­час Юра не ви­дел в них кра­соты.  
      Он спря­тал­ся за од­ним из кус­тов, рух­нул, тя­жело ды­ша. Лег­кие го­рели, воз­дух жег не­щад­но, слов­но сос­то­ял на­поло­вину из кис­ло­ты и ще­лочи. Юра об­хва­тил ру­ками ко­лени, ут­кнул­ся в них ли­цом. Его тряс­ло. Нуж­но по­дож­дать. Нуж­но по­дож­дать. И на­де­ять­ся, что у не­го хва­тит вре­мени, что у не­го все по­лучить­ся. На­де­ять­ся и ве­рить.   
      Из­му­чен­ное стра­хом те­ло пы­талось сва­лить­ся в сон, что­бы по­быс­трее пе­режить страш­ный день, но Юра упи­рал­ся, мо­тал го­ловой, рас­ти­рал за­мер­зшие ко­неч­ности, боль­но щи­пал сам се­бя, при­водя в чувс­тво. По­мога­ло ма­ло и он все рав­но про­валил­ся в мут­ную дре­му, в ко­торой то­нул, как в зы­бучем пес­ке. Прос­нулся от сме­ха. Гул­ко­го и стран­но звон­ко­го.   
      Он ти­хо-ти­хо дви­нул­ся, вып­рямляя за­тек­шую спи­ну. Мыш­цы отоз­ва­лись но­ющей болью, но он от­махнул­ся от нее, выг­ля­нул сквозь вет­ви кус­та. Бе­лесые те­ни ве­селы­ми во­домер­ка­ми иг­ра­ли над по­вер­хностью во­ды, то об­ре­тая, то те­ряя ма­тери­аль­ность. Вот они соб­ра­лись ра­зом в нес­коль­ко на­гих де­вичь­их си­лу­этов. На бе­регу всег­да ос­та­ет­ся оде­яние лес­ных ду­хов. Будь то ру­сал­ки, мав­ки или бе­реги­ни. Глав­ное – най­ти его и ух­ва­тить. Ду­хи его не тро­нут – по­бо­ят­ся гне­ва Ота­бека, ко­торый вы­ловит их всех, до еди­ной, по­от­ры­ва­ет хвос­ты. По край­ней ме­ре, в это хо­телось ве­рить. Юра был на сто двад­цать про­цен­тов уве­рен, что раз­го­вора в пря­мом смыс­ле это­го сло­ва не бы­ло, но убий­ство дру­гого обо­рот­ня не прош­ло не­заме­чен­ным для ле­са и всех его жи­телей.   
      Он дож­дался, по­ка де­вуш­ки ста­нут сов­сем ви­димы­ми, на­тянул ка­пюшон тем­но-зе­леной кур­тки на го­лову, яще­рицей по­полз по тра­ве, скры­ва­ясь за ро­гозом. На­до ве­рить, что те­бя нет, что ты та­кой мел­кий, мель­че мы­ши, что те­бя и за­метить труд­но. Что им за де­ло до ка­кого-то му­равья. Ма­лень­кий и не­замет­ный, ма­лень­кий и не­замет­ный. Юра тро­нул кар­ман, про­веряя, не вы­пала ли за­жигал­ка. Дер­жи огонь всег­да при се­бе – хо­роший со­вет.  
      Ког­да он влез ру­кой во что-то стран­ное, ма­ло по­хожее на тра­ву, он ед­ва не вскрик­нул. Иди­от, ед­ва не вы­дал се­бя. Он по­тянул что-то свет­лое, по­хожее на ку­чу лег­чай­шей па­ути­ны. Оно бы­ло по­хоже на по­луп­розрач­ную на­кид­ку из мяг­ко­го ши­фона. Чуть мер­ца­ющее в тем­но­те, слов­но рос­сыпь жем­чу­га. В дру­гое вре­мя Юра бы за­любо­вал­ся. Но не сей­час. Вре­мени и так бы­ло нем­но­го. И с каж­дой се­кун­дой его ста­нови­лось все мень­ше.   
      Он рва­нул на­кид­ку, она взле­тела поч­ти не­весо­мо, взмет­ну­лась бе­лесым приз­рачным кры­лом, Юре по­каза­лось – зас­то­нало. Да­же его ру­ки, по­хожие на ру­ки хо­лено­го арис­токра­та, ни­ког­да не знав­ше­го ни­чего, тя­желее пе­ра и лож­ки, ка­зались гру­быми и слиш­ком не­ук­лю­жими, поч­ти жес­то­кими на фо­не мер­ца­юще­го чу­да. Юра вски­нул ру­ку с за­жатым в ней тро­фе­ем и зак­ри­чал:  
      -Кто пой­дет за­бирать?!  
      Вок­руг не­го тут же взмет­ну­лись вих­ри. Он при­щурил­ся, ви­дел, как де­вуш­ки то­роп­ли­во утас­ки­ва­ют свои одеж­ды, а од­на из де­вушек за­мер­ла у кром­ки во­ды, бо­ясь вы­ходить на су­шу. Нет. Глав­ное – не со­вать­ся близ­ко к во­де, а то ни­чего не по­может. На су­ше еще есть шан­сы.   
      -От­дай мне, от­дай, про­шу, мне без не­го не вер­нуть­ся.  
      Ос­тавша­яся сло­жила ру­ки в мо­лит­венном жес­те, скор­чи­ла умо­ля­ющую ро­жицу, но Юра ви­дел, как зло и оби­жен­но свер­ка­ли зе­леные гла­за. Сер­дце сту­чало так, что слы­шать дол­жны бы­ли и на том бе­регу, в вис­ках бил­ся пульс, Юре бы­ло поч­ти пь­яно хо­рошо от ад­ре­нали­на и собс­твен­ной дур­ной, от­ча­ян­ной и злой сме­лос­ти.   
      -От­дам, - по­обе­щал Юра, об­лизнув су­хие гу­бы. Язык шер­ша­вой тер­кой обод­рал их, в гор­ло слов­но на­сыпа­ли пес­ка и опи­лок, - Но не прос­то так.   
      -Че­го ты хо­чешь?  
      -Мне нуж­но ле­карс­тво. Про­тиво­ядие для обо­рот­ня.   
      Ру­сал­ка ус­мехну­лась, по­вела паль­ца­ми в воз­ду­хе.   
      -Для то­го, что на­кор­мил нас да­веча?  
      На­кор­мил? Так, зна­чит, он все-та­ки от­хо­дил ночью, не прис­ни­лось. И те­ла спря­тал вот та­ким вот об­ра­зом – прос­то скор­мил во­дяным хищ­ни­цам, за­доб­рив и при­неся жер­тву. Од­ним уда­ром двух зай­цев…  
      -Да. Вы же яд на­вер­ня­ка зна­ете. Чу­яли у них на клин­ках. Ес­ли не ты – то твои лес­ные сес­тры.   
      Де­вуш­ка при­щури­лась.  
      -Ишь, ум­ный ка­кой вы­ис­кался, - про­тяну­ла она. Юра рас­тя­нул гу­бы в злой ух­мылке. Она тут еще ему бу­дет хвос­том кру­тить. Он вы­тащил за­жигал­ку, щел­кнул кноп­кой – не ко­лесо, здо­рово – под­нес огонь к бе­лесой тка­ни.  
      -Ты мне по­гово­ри еще.  
      -Не на­до! – за­вопи­ла ру­сал­ка, кра­сивое ли­цо пе­реко­сило от ужа­са.   
      -Не на­до, - из­де­ватель­ски про­тянул Юра, - а ты не вы­делы­вай­ся.   
      Он спря­тал за­жигал­ку, вы­тащил из дру­гого кар­ма­на лен­ты, по­пут­но при­киды­вая, ес­ли она сей­час все-та­ки ки­нет­ся на не­го – как от­би­вать­ся? При ви­де во­роха раз­ноцвет­ных лент, у ру­сал­ки за­горе­лись гла­за. Вот что зна­чит ба­ба, - по­думал Юра.  
      -Смот­ри, я да­же зап­ла­чу за по­мощь. Бу­дешь са­мая кра­сивая сре­ди сес­тер, - нем­но­го лес­ти. Лад­но, мно­го, но вы­бирать не при­ходи­лось. Он сей­час го­тов был ска­зать, что угод­но, лишь бы ры­бина по­мог­ла.  
      Ру­сал­ка вздох­ну­ла, раз­дра­жено уда­рила по во­де ла­донью.  
      -Бу­дет те­бе про­тиво­ядие. Тут жди.  
      -Да ку­да я де­нусь, - про­бур­чал Юра, гля­дя, как де­вица ис­че­за­ет в во­де.   
      Он не знал, сколь­ко прож­дал так – на­руч­ные ча­сы за­был до­ма, не при­вык тас­кать. Мо­жет, и к луч­ше­му. Тор­чать на сы­ром бе­регу и по­минут­но смот­реть на ци­фер­блат, гля­дя как не­умо­лимо дви­жет­ся стрел­ка… его бы кон­дра­тий хва­тил.   
      Ру­сал­ка вы­ныр­ну­ла - по ощу­щени­ям – три веч­ности спус­тя. По­каза­ла ко­жаный ме­шочек ме­хом на­ружу.   
      -Вот твоё про­тиво­ядие. Рас­те­реть, в во­ду го­рячую – с ог­ня - и дать вы­пить, - она про­тяну­ла ме­шочек и вто­рую ру­ку, ла­донью вверх. Юра мот­нул го­ловой.  
      -Сю­да иди. Я ку­пать­ся се­год­ня не на­мерен.  
      Ру­сал­ка фыр­кну­ла, выш­ла из во­ды, по­дош­ла близ­ко, сно­ва про­тяну­ла ру­ки. Юра ос­то­рож­но, сле­дя за каж­дым дви­жени­ем не­чис­ти, взял ме­шочек, на рас­кры­тую ла­донь по­ложил по­луп­розрач­ную оде­жу де­вуш­ки. Она вих­рем рух­ну­ла на гладь озе­ра, раз­би­лась об нее ту­маном. Юра то­роп­ли­во рас­шну­ровал ме­шочек. Внут­ри он ока­зал­ся выс­те­лен ка­ким-то ши­роким лис­том. Юра уз­нал кув­шинку. Со­дер­жи­мое пред­став­ля­ло со­бой во­рох ка­ких-то листь­ев, мел­ких ку­соч­ков ко­ры, черт еще зна­ет че­го.   
      Плес­ну­ло, на бе­регу сно­ва ока­залась ру­сал­ка, уже за­мотан­ная в неч­то вро­де бе­лесо­го са­вана. А тряп­ка бы­ла по­коро­че – по­думал Юра. Де­вуш­ка про­тяну­ла ру­ку.   
      -Не все от­дал, - на­дула губ­ки. Юра хмык­нул, вы­тащил лен­ты, так во­рохом и ки­нул в ру­ки. Ру­сал­ка до­воль­но взвиз­гну­ла и ис­чезла. Юра рва­нул об­ратно.   
       _Оп­ле­ти его ба­гуль­ни­ком и гор­цем. Горь­ким и ра­дос­тным. На­кор­ми яго­дами слад­ки­ми бу­зин­ны­ми. Пусть яд вы­гонит яд, пусть сеть ук­ро­ет бо­ляще­го от бо­лей и го­рес­тей._  
      До­рогу на­зад он поч­ти не за­пом­нил. Мыш­цы ны­ли, в гру­ди го­рело, на язы­ке по­явил­ся про­тив­ный горь­ко-ме­тал­ли­чес­кий прив­кус. Как бы са­мому по­том ко­пыта не от­бро­сить. А хоть бы и от­бро­сить, глав­ное – все бы­ло не зря.   
       _Выт­ки ак­са­мит из юно­го ты­сяче­лис­тни­ка, ук­рась рос­шивью из по­лыни да ко­выля._  
      Толь­ко бы жил. И все ста­нет все рав­но. Поз­дно сво­рачи­вать, Бек, поз­дно, толь­ко поп­ро­буй сос­ко­чить. Не смей дох­нуть, не смей. Столь­ко не сде­лали же. И в гос­тях не был, и в Ка­зах­стан же по­ехать хо­тели, все толь­ко на­чалось же, ну.   
      У Юры бы­ло мно­го стра­хов. Сей­час он бо­ял­ся, что при­дет, вло­мит­ся в дом, как во вра­жес­кий бас­ти­он, а его встре­тят скор­бным мол­ча­ни­ем и го­речью.  
      Да луч­ше са­мому сдох­нуть.  
       _Увен­чай вен­ком из де­вяси­ла и го­риц­ве­та, прос­те­гай но­ги дон­ни­ком и бе­резой._  
      Сколь­ко прош­ло вре­мени? Сколь­ко мо­жет соп­ро­тив­лять­ся ор­га­низм та­кому яду? Ци­анид, ако­нит… блядь, да да­же по от­дель­нос­ти они ва­лят с ног не ло­шадь – ста­до слов­но. Толь­ко так. Сколь­ко смо­жет вы­дер­жать ор­га­низм? Пусть мо­лодой, пусть обо­ротень, но ведь не бес­смертный же. Не бес­смертный.   
       _Заж­ги бо­ярыш­ник и ря­бину, пусть пла­мень ука­жет путь об­ратно зап­лу­тав­ше­му, да­лече ушед­ше­му, пу­ти не на­шед­ше­му._  
      Про­жили, пе­режи­ли. И это про­живут и пе­режи­вут. И все бу­дет хо­рошо. Не мо­жет быть ина­че, не мо­жет же.   
      Смот­ри, Бек, мы пе­режи­ли Стре­лоч­ни­ка. Мы пе­режи­ли охот­ни­ков. Мы пе­режи­ли эти тя­гучие дол­гие аб­со­лют­но ту­пые ме­сяцы, ког­да не ве­рили друг дру­гу, бо­ялись, что-то скры­вали. Смот­ри, Бек, хо­рошо же все.   
       _Сер­дце об­ло­жи ду­шицей и лю­бис­тком, при­вяжи к твер­ди, тя­желой и му­читель­ной, кру­шино­выми яго­дами брось во ть­му._  
      Он вле­тел в ка­лит­ку, ед­ва не сне­ся ее со­бой, вло­мил­ся в дом, ед­ва пот­ру­див­шись зак­рыть дверь, ски­нул ке­ды, спот­кнул­ся, ус­пел ух­ва­тить­ся за ко­сяк, ина­че бы при­ветс­тво­вал его лбом.   
      -Юроч­ка, ты че­го шу­мишь? – дед выг­ля­нул из кух­ни. По­чему-то из кух­ни, а не из ком­на­ты Юры, где ле­жал сей­час Ота­бек. Дол­жен, по идее.  
      Дед ок­руглил гла­за, под­нял бро­ви.  
      -Юра, ты где так из­во­зил­ся?  
      -Гу­лять хо­дил, - бряк­нул Юра, - а что Ота­бек?  
      Он бо­ял­ся ус­лы­шать от­вет. Внут­ри все за­мер­ло, сжа­ло, ды­хание спер­ло. Вот сей­час. Вот сей­час дед ска­жет, что не ус­пел. Что – все.  
      Ни­колай хмык­нул.   
      -Жи­вой он. Спит. Вот уж и вправ­ду ни­чего этих ва­ших зве­рей не бе­рет. Не по­верил бы, ес­ли бы не ви­дел.  
       _Ши­пов­ни­ком и че­рему­хой рас­цве­тет но­вое и ярое_.  
      До Юры сло­ва до­ходят ми­нуты че­рез три. Он ки­ва­ет, мол­ча, на нег­ну­щих­ся но­гах идет в ком­на­ту. Его встре­ча­ет взгляд тем­ных глаз. Выг­ля­дит Ота­бек кош­марно: ску­лы обос­три­лись, под гла­зами и у уг­ла рта – те­ни. Са­ми гла­за – как у боль­но­го че­лове­ка: тус­клые, с по­лопав­ши­мися со­суда­ми. Он бо­лез­ненно щу­рил­ся, но смот­рел. Ды­шал нор­маль­но, глу­боко и ров­но. Его не вы­гиба­ло в су­доро­гах, он ды­шал, жил, и, ка­жет­ся, да­же со­об­ра­жал, что про­ис­хо­дит вок­руг.   
      -Ну, ты и ско­тина, - вы­дох­нул Юра. Ота­бек ок­руглил гла­за.  
      -Юр… - за­молк. Юра ждал про­дол­же­ния, - Где ты был?  
      Зна­ет же, где. А мо­жет, и нет – лю­бис­тком все еще во­няло так, что от­ши­бало нюх да­же у са­мого Юры.   
      Юра бро­сил на оде­яло ме­шочек с про­тиво­яди­ем. Гор­ло сжа­ло, гла­за жгло. Он сце­пил зу­бы. Вот еще. Не бу­дет он тут сы­рость раз­во­дить. Обой­дет­ся. И Ота­бек обой­дет­ся и ёбан­ные ру­сал­ки.   
      Ота­бек пос­мотрел на ме­шочек мель­ком, вер­нул взгляд, про­тянул ру­ки.  
      -Иди сю­да.   
      Юра ды­шал мел­ко, по­вер­хностно. Сов­сем как Ота­бек па­ру ча­сов на­зад. Глуб­же не по­луча­лось – Юра бо­ял­ся ту­по раз­ре­веть­ся. Хо­телось пос­лать все к чер­ту, но ес­ли сей­час уй­ти – Ота­бек ки­нет­ся сле­дом. Нель­зя. Сла­бый еще.   
      Юра по­дошел к пос­те­ли, вне до­сяга­емос­ти хват­ки обо­рот­ня, но не учел ни ско­рос­ти, ни ре­ак­ции, ко­торая не по­кида­ла Ота­бека да­же в та­ком сос­то­янии: он скло­нил­ся, про­тянул­ся как-то весь, схва­тил Юру, рва­нул к се­бе, сгреб в охап­ку, при­жал, не да­вая выр­вать­ся. Юра чес­тно пы­тал­ся, вы­дирал­ся всерь­ез, но где там.  
      -Юр, все хо­рошо, все обош­лось, слы­шишь, как я и го­ворил, - пов­то­рял Ота­бек, пы­та­ясь дос­ту­чать­ся до не­го. Юра рык­нул, по ще­кам по­тек­ло.  
      -Ско­тина, я уже ду­мал, все, - вы­давил он, ис­хитрил­ся та­ки ткнуть ку­лаком под реб­ра. Ота­бек дер­нулся, но не от­пустил. Юра сно­ва не уда­рил да­же – при­ложил ку­лак к краю ре­бер, ут­кнул­ся в пле­чо, раз­ры­дал­ся, вып­лески­вая на­копив­ший­ся за этот кош­марный день страх, вце­пил­ся в Ота­бека так, что не отод­рать. Сле­зы все не кон­ча­лись, нос за­било сра­зу же. Юра ре­вел мол­ча, да­вил­ся су­дорож­ны­ми вздо­хами и чувс­тво­вал, как об­легче­ние го­рячей вол­ной смы­ва­ет ос­татки гус­то­го про­тив­но­го ужа­са, на­лип­ше­го на ко­жу тон­кой не­види­мой па­ути­ной. Ота­бек гла­дил по спи­не, шеп­тал что-то на ухо, Юра не раз­би­рал, на ка­ком язы­ке.   
      Пос­те­пен­но Юра за­тих. Дви­гать­ся не хо­телось. Он у­ют­но приг­релся на ру­ках у Ота­бека, в ок­на за­пол­зал рас­свет, пос­те­пен­но на­чал про­вали­вать­ся в дре­му.   
      -Юр, ты ку­да хо­дил за этим? К ко­му?  
      Юра не­доволь­но за­вор­чал. Вот не мо­гут эти все воп­ро­сы по­дож­дать до зав­тра. Спать еще не лег, зна­чит, день не за­кон­чился. Зна­чит – зав­тра. Ник­то не умер, ни­чего не фа­таль­но­го не про­изош­ло. Че­го дер­гать заз­ря?  
      -К этим, к ру­сал­кам, - от­ве­тил он хрип­ло и прик­рыл гла­за, на­мере­ва­ясь зад­рыхнуть пря­мо так. Душ то­же по­дож­дет. А за лю­бис­ток пусть Ота­бек из­ви­ня­ет. По­тер­пит. Юра все-та­ки не для се­бя хо­дил.   
      Ота­бек отс­тра­нил­ся, заг­ля­нул в гла­за.  
      -К ко­му? – спро­сил не­веря­ще.  
      -К ру­сал­кам. Тем, что на озе­ре ви­дели, - раз­дра­жен­но бур­кнул Юра, - я им лен­ты спла­вил, они и вы­дали вот это, - вспом­ни­лось еще од­но, что Юра не­замед­ли­тель­но вы­дал, - А ты сва­ливал се­год­ня ночью, да? Они мне рас­ска­зали, как ты им на ужин по­кой­ни­ков спла­вил.   
      Ота­бек смот­рел оше­лом­ленно, яв­но с тру­дом ук­ла­дывая в го­лове мысль о по­доб­ном. Ви­димо, в кон­це-кон­цов ему это уда­лось, и он при­тянул Юру к се­бе, ткнул­ся гу­бами в угол рта, в ще­ку, в ску­лу, в уго­лок гла­за, в ви­сок. Про­бур­чал ка­кую-то длин­ную фра­зу на ка­зах­ском.   
      - _Ай­на­лай­ын_ , - ра­зоб­рал Юра сло­во, ко­торое слы­шал за се­год­ня уже раз тре­тий.   
      -Чо эт зна­чит? – спро­сил. Ота­бек улыб­нулся зна­комо: од­ни­ми гла­зами.  
      -Кто-то спать со­бирал­ся.   
      -Да ну те­бя, - воз­му­тил­ся Юра, выб­рался из объ­ятий. Сра­зу ста­ло хо­лод­но и не­уют­но. Он вню­хал­ся в ру­кав, по­мор­щился, по-ко­шачьи вы­сунув язык.  
      -Фу, бля, ка­кой он во­нючий. По­хуже этой тво­ей бу­зины. Я в душ, ко­роче.  
      -Я за то­бой, - отоз­вался Ота­бек.   
      Так ма­ло вре­мени душ еще не за­нимал. Юре все ка­залось, что сто­ит от­лу­чить­ся и что-то про­изой­дет. Страш­ное и жут­кое. Что ему все прис­ни­лось, что Ота­бек…  
      Чушь ка­кая. Мень­ше го­лову за­бивай, Пли­сец­кий.  
      Ота­бек си­дел на краю кро­вати жи­вой и здо­ровый. По ви­ду – яв­но по­думы­вал, смо­жет ли дой­ти до ван­ной сам.   
      -Те­бе по­мочь? – спро­сил Юра для по­ряд­ка. От­ка­жет­ся же.   
      -Нет, - мот­нул го­ловой Ота­бек, - я нор­маль­но.  
      Юра кив­нул, сме­нил пос­тель, пре­дуп­ре­дил де­да, что имел он прак­ти­ку в ви­ду, пусть ра­ботать мо­тыгой и ло­патой Кать­ка идет. Труд об­ла­гора­жива­ет че­лове­ка и де­ла­ет их из обезь­ян. Ей по­лез­но, а ему и так от­лично.   
      Ус­нуть без Ота­бека ка­залось де­лом не­воз­можным. Юра чут­ко прис­лу­шивал­ся к зву­кам, до­носив­шимся из при­от­кры­того ок­на, из до­ма. Ота­бек во­шел в ком­на­ту поч­ти бес­шумно, при­дер­жи­ва­ясь за стен­ку, пря­мой, как пал­ка. Дви­гал­ся ско­ван­но и не­лов­ко, но бо­ли, ка­жет­ся, не ис­пы­тывал.   
      Он улег­ся ря­дом с Юрой, при­выч­но ос­то­рож­но, неп­ри­выч­но хо­лод­ный. Юра на­кинул на не­го оде­яло, по­делив­шись, при­жал­ся бли­же. Вот так – не страш­но. Ког­да под ру­кой бь­ет­ся ров­но и спо­кой­но сер­дце, ког­да грудь при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся, по­тому что в ней мер­но рас­хо­дят­ся лег­кие. Тог­да – не страш­но. Тог­да – зна­ешь, что жи­вой.  
      Ота­бек от­ве­ча­ет на объ­ятия, при­выч­но за­рыва­ет­ся но­сом в во­рот рас­тя­нутой фут­болки и мгно­вен­но вы­руба­ет­ся. Юра за­сыпа­ет сле­дом.   
      

***

  
      Ота­бек взял от­гул за свой счет. Вень­ка дол­го воз­му­щал­ся по те­лефо­ну, но, в кон­це кон­цов, сог­ла­сил­ся. Пер­вые сут­ки Ота­бек спал, иног­да про­сыпа­ясь толь­ко что­бы убе­дить­ся, что Юра ря­дом. Он был поч­ти та­кой как рань­ше. Юре бы­ло стран­но на не­го смот­реть: за те нес­коль­ко длин­ных ча­сов Ота­бек слов­но ски­нул ки­лог­рамм двад­цать и лет при­об­рел столь­ко же. Юра всмат­ри­вал­ся в смуг­лое ли­цо, ку­сал гу­бы и паль­цы, и Ота­бека бы­ло жал­ко до ужа­са. Ота­бек как-то, прос­нувшись, пой­мал та­кой взгляд, не дал от­вертеть­ся, пой­мал за ру­ки, ска­зал:  
      -Ког­да я те­бя при­нес тог­да – так же бы­ло. Боль­но до ужа­са. Са­мому так в жиз­ни боль­но не бы­ло ни­ког­да.   
      Юра не от­ве­тил: ут­кнул­ся лбом в пле­чо, шмыг­нул но­сом, об­нял. Ота­бек об­нял в от­вет, за­рыл­ся но­сом в во­лосы. Юра сно­ва по­шутил про фе­тиш, но шут­ка не наш­ла от­ве­та.   
      На тре­тий день Ота­бек уже был как но­вень­кий, хоть Ни­колай и со­вето­вал по­беречь­ся. На воп­ро­сы Юры о ба­буш­ке он толь­ко от­ма­хивал­ся.  
      -Вам обо­им это ус­лы­шать на­до. Вот ся­дем и по­гово­рим, как лю­ди.   
      Юра вор­чал, Ота­бек ки­вал серь­ез­но, сог­ла­ша­ясь. «Ты на чь­ей во­об­ще сто­роне?» - ши­пел Юра, ко­торо­го лю­бопытс­тво об­гла­дыва­ло со всех сто­рон. «На на­шей», - не­из­менно от­ве­чал Ота­бек так, что Юра не по­нимал: шу­тит или нет.  
      По со­вету де­да Юра вы­тащил Ота­бека про­гулять­ся в лес. Бы­ло су­хо, теп­ло, ле­то иг­ра­ло вов­сю. Шли мол­ча, по­ка не вош­ли под сень ле­са. За­гово­рил пер­вым Ота­бек. И те­ма Юру уди­вила. Ота­бек го­ворил о по­ез­дке в Ка­зах­стан, слов­но они уже об­сужда­ли что-то и прер­ва­лись пять ми­нут на­зад. Ота­бек об­сто­ятель­но рас­пи­сывал, что на­до до­купить, как бу­дут ехать, че­рез ка­кие го­рода, ка­кие до­кумен­ты бу­дут нуж­ны, что­бы Юра мог нор­маль­но вы­ехать за гра­ницу. Юра толь­ко гла­зами хло­пал. Вот ведь… го­вори­ли об этом раз все­го, Юра и за­быть уже ус­пел, а Ота­бек, ока­зыва­ет­ся, все про­думал уже.   
      Шли нес­пешно. Юра при­киды­вал, ка­кие эк­за­мены на­до сда­вать, что там бу­дет, но мыс­ли пол­зли ле­ниво, хо­дили по кру­гу. Ота­бек за­мол­чал не­надол­го, а по­том за­гово­рил о до­ме. Юра слу­шал во все уши. Ота­бека не в пер­вый раз про­бива­ло уже на от­кро­вения, но каж­дый раз был как пер­вый. Он рас­ска­зывал о род­ном го­роде, та­мош­них лю­дях и о сте­пи. О ней Ота­бек во­об­ще го­ворил, как о жи­вом су­щес­тве, бес­ко­неч­но род­ном и нас­толь­ко же да­леком.   
      -Слу­шай, в Ал­ма­ты же го­ры. По­чему ты о них не го­воришь? – спро­сил Юра.   
      Ота­бек дол­го мол­чит.  
      -По­тому что степь я люб­лю боль­ше. Она от­кры­та, при­нима­ет всех. А го­ры… они ис­пы­тыва­ют всег­да. Каж­дую ми­нуту, да­же ес­ли ты это­го не пред­по­лага­ешь. Слов­но на хре­бет да­вит. Ни­ког­да не лю­бил го­ры. Их мож­но ува­жать, бо­ять­ся, опа­сать­ся, бла­гого­веть пе­ред ни­ми. Но как их лю­бить я не знаю. Для это­го осо­бый склад ха­рак­те­ра ну­жен, на­вер­ное. Или ума.   
      Он по­мол­чал еще.  
      -Зна­ешь, в го­рах очень ред­ко влас­тву­ют ма­ги, - ска­зал за­дум­чи­во.  
      -От­че­го так?  
      Ота­бек ду­мал дол­го.  
      -Точ­но не знаю, но это то­же с ду­хами свя­зано. У каж­дой мес­тнос­ти есть, мож­но ска­зать, свой пок­ро­витель. Маг мо­жет вы­жить его, до­гово­рить­ся с ним, или под­чи­нить­ся. Слу­ча­ет­ся по-раз­но­му. Нап­ри­мер, у Стре­лоч­ни­ка с лес­ным хо­зя­ином был стро­гий ней­тра­литет. Ему го­рода хва­тало. Ма­ги час­то имен­но так и ве­дут се­бя с ле­сом: дру­жат, или прос­то не свя­зыва­ют­ся, кон­такти­руя толь­ко на вре­мя ра­боты. Обо­рот­ни лег­ко мо­гут под­чи­нить лес­но­го хо­зя­ина, за­нять его мес­то, я слы­шал, бы­ло да­же и та­кое, что лес­но­го хо­зя­ина пог­ло­тили. Аб­сорби­рова­ли. Впи­тали.   
      -Я по­нял, - прер­вал Юра по­пыт­ки по­доб­рать сло­во по­точ­нее, - а лес­ной хо­зя­ин, это Ле­ший?  
      -Не сов­сем. Ле­ший – это Ле­ший. Дух, приз­рак, суть ле­са. Как мав­ки, толь­ко силь­нее, по и­ерар­хии вы­ше, влас­ти и сил у не­го боль­ше. А хо­зя­ин – это пол­но­цен­ный влас­ти­тель.   
      -Как Зе­леный Че­ловек у кель­тов? – спро­сил Юра. Ота­бек, по­думав, на­мор­щил нос, но кив­нул.  
      -В сте­пи та­кие хо­зя­ева ред­ки. В го­родах их во­об­ще поч­ти нет. В пус­ты­нях и го­рах их пол­но и ту­да да­же са­мые силь­ные ма­ги не су­ют­ся, по­тому что до­гово­рить­ся с ни­ми труд­но.   
      Они мол­чат. Юра ле­зет в сум­ку, прих­ва­чен­ную с со­бой. Там – кое-ка­кие ме­лочи и то са­мое про­тиво­ядие. Часть скор­ми­ли Ота­беку сра­зу как прос­ну­лись пос­ле длин­ной, бес­ко­неч­ной но­чи. Вер­нее, дня. Как на­чалось все с кош­ма­ра, так и за­кон­чи­лось им же. Дед толь­ко пох­мы­кал скеп­ти­чес­ки, гля­дя на стран­ный ру­сало­чий по­дарок, но часть со­дер­жи­мого за­лил ки­пят­ком, на­по­ил обо­рот­ня. Ста­ло лег­че.   
      Юра вы­тащил щет­ку, куп­ленную в ве­тери­нар­ке, по­казал Ота­беку. Тот фыр­кнул. Ког­да Юра впер­вые ему про­демонс­три­ровал рас­ческу, Ота­бек дол­го мол­чал, так что Юра да­же ис­пу­гал­ся: вдруг оби­дел. Но Ота­бек толь­ко ска­зал, что это нас­толь­ко не­ожи­дан­но и неп­ри­выч­но, что он не уве­рен, что дол­жен чувс­тво­вать. Рад толь­ко, что Юра ду­ма­ет и о вто­ром его об­ли­ке то­же. Не от­ре­ка­ет­ся, не иг­но­риру­ет, при­нима­ет ра­зом.   
      С каж­дой про­гул­кой они за­ходи­ли все даль­ше, изу­чали лес. Ота­бек по­казы­вал сле­ды, как-то нат­кну­лись на ка­банью леж­ку. Обыч­но­го ка­бана, не обо­рот­ня. Пе­ресе­кались с жи­вот­ны­ми. Не с вол­ка­ми, как ожи­дал Юра – с оле­нями. Не­боль­шое ста­до приш­ло к ши­роко­му ручью, од­но­му из мно­гих. Юра с Ота­беком ухит­ри­лись ус­нуть под ореш­ни­ком. Юру тог­да раз­бу­дил Ота­бек, по­казал мол­ча на ста­до. Они ле­жали в сы­рова­той тра­ве и без­мол­вно наб­лю­дали за жи­вот­ны­ми, по­ка те не уш­ли в глубь ле­са, скры­лись, рас­тво­рив­шись приз­ра­ками, слов­но их и не бы­ло.  
      Они ус­тро­ились у кор­ней раз­ла­пис­то­го ду­ба. Ота­бек, обер­нувшись, улег­ся воз­ле Юры на бок, под­ста­вил­ся под рас­ческу. Толь­ко гла­за щу­рил, ког­да зубья про­ходи­ли воз­ле глаз. Юра вы­чесы­вал зве­ря от го­ловы до хвос­та. Ота­бек во вто­ром об­ли­ке страш­но ли­нял, приз­нался, что ста­биль­но по ме­сяцу вес­ной и ле­том осы­пал шерстью все вок­руг. Линь­ка за­кон­чи­лась, на щет­ке ос­та­валось не слиш­ком мно­го шер­сти и, в ос­новном, жес­ткой, ос­те­вой.   
      -Пе­ревер­нись, - ско­ман­до­вал Юра. Ота­бек пос­лушно пе­река­тил­ся на дру­гой бок, по­тянул­ся – ла­пы зас­креб­ли по выс­ту­па­юще­му кор­ню. Юра по­чесал вы­сокий лоб, пе­рено­сицу. Волк приж­му­рил гла­за, за­сопел до­воль­но. Юра улыб­нулся, прог­ла­дил щет­кой реб­ра, жи­вот. Ота­бек по­тянул но­сом, вдох­нул шум­но, пе­ревер­нулся на грудь и по­вел го­ловой.  
      -Че­го? – нас­то­рожил­ся Юра. Ота­бек пот­ру­сил к кус­там, про­лез сквозь них, да­же не пы­та­ясь обой­ти. Юра, ру­га­ясь, про­лез сле­дом, обод­рав ру­ки и рас­ца­рапав ще­ку. Ота­бек на ру­гань обер­нулся, пос­мотрел слов­но уко­риз­ненно. Юра толь­ко пле­чами по­жал.   
      -Ты че­го сю­да рва­нул? – спро­сил.  
      Ота­бек по­лез но­сом под листья и Юра уз­нал мес­то. По­ляна, пол­ностью за­рос­шая зем­ля­никой. Ра­но же для зем­ля­ники, - по­думал Юра. Но Ота­бек уже вов­сю хло­пал пастью так что Юра при­сел на кор­точки, за­пус­тил ру­ку под листья, сгре­бая сра­зу горсть спе­лой, на­питан­ной сол­нечным све­том яго­ды. Сквозь кро­ны про­бива­лись толь­ко са­мые уп­ря­мые лу­чи, обог­ре­вав­шие, рас­кра­шивав­шие зем­ля­нику све­том и цве­том из­нутри. Яго­ды бы­ли теп­лые, шер­ша­вые, но не су­хие - дож­дей в этом го­ду по­года не по­жале­ла.  
      По­ка Юра за­нимал­ся со­бира­тель­ством, Ота­бек ку­да-то ис­чез, по­том вер­нулся и улег­ся в тра­ве на краю по­ляны. Юра за­метил его кра­ем гла­за, но от за­нятия не от­вле­кал­ся. Лес, за­пол­ненный зву­ками, за­паха­ми тра­вы и зем­ли, све­том сол­нца, еще на пы­тав­ше­гося спа­лить все жи­вое – мир слов­но су­зил­ся до это­го мес­та и все­го, что его ка­салось. Это уми­рот­во­ряло. Юра поч­ти на­яву чувс­тво­вал, как раз­мы­ка­ют­ся ког­ти гул­кой гус­то жу­ти, ух­ва­тив­шей сер­дце. Пос­ледние дни по­дер­ну­лись дым­кой, поч­ти не ра­нили.   
      Юра наб­рал пол­ную горсть ягод, взгля­дом на­шел зве­ря.   
      -Бек, гля­ди.   
      Ота­бек под­нял го­лову, об­лизнул­ся. Ока­залось - грыз ка­кую-то вет­ку.   
      -Нах­ре­на? - свел бро­ви Юра. Вро­де же не сов­сем жи­вот­ное, что­бы вся­кую па­кость в пасть та­щить.   
      Волк вздер­нул гу­бы, по­казав зу­бы.  
      -Я те­бе кость из жил в ве­тери­нар­ке куп­лю, - ска­зал Юра. Ко­рой мож­но ра­зод­рать дес­на в лег­кую. По­нят­но, что за­живет, но бо­леть-то бу­дет как у обыч­но­го че­лове­ка.   
      -Бу­дешь? - спро­сил Юра. Зверь встал, по­дошел, об­ню­хал пред­ло­жен­ное, об­дав го­рячим ды­хани­ем ру­ку, ос­то­рож­но соб­рал горсть пастью, не за­цепив зу­бами. Зах­ла­пал, пе­реже­вывая, за­пах­ло зем­ля­никой. Юра улыб­нулся, по­чесал ши­рокую пе­рено­сицу,   
      -Я, на­вер­ное, ни­ког­да не при­вык­ну, - про­бор­мо­тал. Ота­бек при­сел на ла­пах, пе­реп­рыгнул че­рез Юру гро­мад­ным длин­ным прыж­ком. Юра ин­стинктив­но приг­нулся, обер­нулся. Ота­бек вздер­нул его на но­ги, при­жал близ­ко, сра­зу при­жал­ся гу­бами, по­цело­вал глу­боко, дол­го.   
      -При­вык­нешь, - вы­дох­нул он. При­жал­ся гу­бами ко лбу, про­вел ла­доня­ми по спи­не, от по­яс­ни­цы до ло­паток. Юра об­лизнул­ся. Зем­ля­ника...  
      -А что с зу­бами, я так и не по­нял, - спро­сил он.   
      -Зуб муд­рости ле­зет, - от­ве­тил Ота­бек.  
      -И во вто­ром об­ли­ке то­же?  
      -Нет. Ко­личес­тво зу­бов раз­ное. Но об­ли­ки вза­имос­вя­заны. По­тому бо­лит и во вто­рой шку­ре.   
      -А вет­ку грыз за­чем?  
      -Ива. Ее ко­ра при­туп­ля­ет боль. Там что-то из аналь­ге­тиков со­дер­жится, вро­де, хо­тя ее обыч­но вы­вари­ва­ют.  
      Юра по­ложил ла­дони на че­люсть, про­вел, по све­ден­ным бро­вям на­шел, где бо­лит. Спра­ва. И, ка­жет­ся, свер­ху.   
      -Те, у ко­го об­ли­ки без зу­бов, об­хо­дят­ся про­ще. У от­ца друг был ког­да-то. Во­роном об­ра­щал­ся. Так он из птичь­его об­ли­ка не вы­лезал, ког­да зу­бы лез­ли.  
      Юра не от­ве­тил, под­лез под под­бо­родок. Под ла­донью би­лось ров­но и силь­но, от­да­вало рит­мом в ру­ку, до са­мого пле­ча. Жи­вой.   
      Юра про­вали­вал­ся в зву­ки и ощу­щения. Свис­тну­ла сой­ка. Где-то за­пела ивол­га – лес­ная флей­та. Шур­ша­ла тра­ва и ве­тер иг­рал в ма­куш­ках гус­тых сов­сем лет­них уже крон. Ота­бек обе­щал по­ез­дку, под­го­тов­ка бу­дет му­тор­ной, сколь­ко все­го еще сде­лать, сколь­ко все­го еще уви­деть, ска­зать. И у них есть на это вре­мя. Мно­го-мно­го вре­мени.   
      Мир трес­нул, как ста­рое по­тем­невшее зер­ка­ло, в фев­ра­ле – в сы­рос­ти и ту­ман­ной мгле, ког­да в се­ром ми­ре на­рисо­валось тем­ное, объ­ятое те­нями пят­но и при­няло вид че­лове­ка. Са­мого нуж­но­го, на­вер­ное. По тре­щине пош­ли цве­та. Юра мог пе­речис­лить каж­дый. Зе­леный – цвет ле­са. Яр­кий-яр­кий, ни­каким изум­ру­дам и не сни­лось. Рань­ше лес не был та­ким яр­ким и жи­вым. Си­ний – цвет не­ба и вет­ра, с ко­торы­ми Ота­бек го­ворил и учил го­ворить Юру. По­ка не по­луча­лось, но это по­ка. Юра спо­соб­ный. А там, где не спо­соб­ный – уп­ря­мый. Бе­лый – цвет сле­пящей бо­ли и всех чувств, ко­торый рвут из­нутри и ко­торым не на­ходит­ся наз­ва­ний. Их мно­го. Они силь­ные. Труд­ные. Чер­ный – цвет са­мой тем­ной но­чи и не­ба, на ко­тором рас­сы­паны са­мые кра­сивые звез­ды. Цвет обо­рот­ной сто­роны. Крас­ный – цвет кро­ви и че­го-то го­ряче­го, жгу­чего до той са­мой бе­лой бо­ли.   
      Юра ищет что-то для жел­то­го цве­та. Ота­бек не­из­менно го­ворит – зо­лото­го. И обе­ща­ет, что най­дут. Лич­но он – уже на­шел.   
  
  
 ** _Ко­нец пер­вой час­ти._**


	20. Chapter 20

      Земля пружинит под лапами, а мир играет красками и звуком. Лес смывается рябящим полотном на краю зрения. Дорога чистая, никто не путает и не сбивает с толку. Местность холмистая, незнакомая, но не холодит. Не враждебна.   
      Он останавливается и ведет мордой, ловит запахи. Чует зверей и ветер.   
       _дорога идет_ _перелесицей_  
      Шумно выдохнуть, рвануть вперед так, что из под когтей летит сыроватая еще грязь.   
       _перепутицей_ _вертится ступицей_  
      Мир ярок и чист до хрустального злого звона. Так не бывает – у человека. Люди чуют иначе. И оттого только приятнее впиться когтями в мягкую почву, вздыбить на загривке шерсть, оскалить клыки, пугая невидимого врага, упиваясь собственной мощью, которая дана тебе в награду за то, что ты еще даже не сделал и, может быть, даже не сделаешь никогда.   
       _я найду тебя гой туманами_  
      В носу зудит от запаха воды и травы. Так пахли те полупрозрачные девушки. Легкие и нездешние. В этом облике он не помнил их имен, ни одного.   
      Да хоть бы и не было их.  
       _пылью высыплю путь извилистый_  
      Серо-бурая стрела мчится, не разбирая дороги, мощными прыжками преодолевая канавы и взлетая над чернеющими стволами в буреломе. Ветки сами расступаются перед человеческими глазами на звериной морде. Тонкая-тонкая нить пылает и тянет за нутро туда, туда, туда…  
       _скрою пологом горцем выстелюсь_  
      Мчится сила живая, ярая, горит и пылает, пульсирует, бьется дыханию в такт. Сливается со временем, в тенях при свете прячется. Зверь знает, что лес ему подчиняется. Временно и больше для виду, но даже такая власть пьянит хуже всякого хмеля, дурит голову. Не поддаваться.   
       _мир обнимет да болью выгорит_  
      Он вспоминает свое имя.  
      

***

  
      Юра просыпается рывком, сразу, не так, как обычно. В голове пусто и только кругами по воде расходятся отрывки яркого живого сна. Отзываются полуосязаемым звоном, быстро забываются, стираются.  
      Сны ему снились давно. Живые, до жути яркие и настоящие. Юра уже понял, что какая-то их часть – реальность. То ли прошлое, то ли какое-то нездешнее настоящее, но всегда – реальность и правда. Он не понимал, откуда знает это, просто знал, как то, что для ходьбы надо переставлять одну ногу за другой. Каждый раз влезая в чужую шкуру, он видел чужими глазами,совмещая два знания. Потом уже дошло, что это все взаправду. Свалилось осознанием. И как свалилось, Юра научился разделять себя и того, кем он был. Не всегда он оказывался в чужой шкуре, но когда все же попадал, уже не терялся, растворяясь полностью в нездешних картинах и миражной зыби странных полу-ощутимых сцен. Словно из другого мира, но Юра понимал уже – из этого. Он научился отделяться, находиться сразу «здесь» и «там». Разделять «я» и «тот». И смотреть, как интересный фильм. «Тот» всегда был чужим и ощущался как прослойка из теплого, совершенно негибкого дерева где-то под кожей. В этот раз было по-другому. В этот раз Юра не сливался с зверем-перевертышем, он был им, оставаясь собой в то же время. Соединялся, синхронизировался, входил в резонанс, оставаясь собой и чувствуя шамана, как себя. И в конце концов он узнал его.  
      Юра не впервые оказывался в чужой шкуре. Но впервые оказался в шкуре Отабека.   
      Утро позднее. Суббота. Тепло. Настроение – чуть ниже уровня плинтуса.   
      Отабека в последние пару недель вообще не видать. Пока Юра сражался с экзаменами и грыз гранит науки там, где раньше побеждала лень, Отабек на пару с дедом сражались с бюрократией и бумагами.   
      Отабек действительно собрался вести Юру в Казахстан. Юра боялся, что деде будет против, или что уговаривать придется долго и упорно, но Николай только похмурил брови и, вздохнув, согласился. И началась долгая муторна беготня по инстанциям, где Николай Денисович доказывал, что является официальным опекуном Юры, а Отабек доказывал, что не верблюд. Юру в подробности особо не посвящали, да он особо и не стремился. И так понятно, что все эти бумажки и бланк – кромешный ад. Но это было не единственной причиной, почему Отабек появлялся редко.  
      Любую свободную минуту он забивал работой. Поскольку поездка будет длиться не меньше месяца, придется увольняться. Отпуск Венька не даст. Отабек пахал, как проклятый, стараясь заработать и скопить как можно больше денег, чтобы хватило не только на поездку, но и на время, пока по возвращению не найдет другую работу. Николай предложил было помочь, но Отабек даже обиделся. Не дите, мол, и не калека.   
      Юра, узнав об этом, долго возмущался: не чужой же. Тем более, что всю дополнительную снарягу, как то: палатку, спальник, комплект защиты на Юру Отабек покупал за свои деньги. Но Отабек был непреклонен. Сказал, как отрезал: именно потому, что не чужой, брать деньги просто стыдно.   
      -Я нормально зарабатываю, Юр, - сказал тогда, - К тому же, если все сложится, то, может, я назад к Веньке вернусь. Он мной доволен.   
      Юра ворчать не перестал, но делал это больше для виду. И не пойми, - думал, - То ли национальная гордость свое берет, то ли оборотнева.   
      Со снаряжением была отдельная песня. Отабек все стремился найти сам, они с Николаем поругались даже, потому что дед хотел снарядить внука, а Отабек твердил, что незачем, что раз инициатор поездки – он, то и все, что касается поездки, на его ответственности. Юра до последнего был уверен, что дед Отабека переспорит, но вышло наоборот. Когда Отабек, взмокший и взъерошенный, вернулся к Юре в комнату, тот спросил:  
      -Ты его что, околдовал?  
      Отабек даже не понял вопроса сразу. Потом улыбнулся одними губами, мотнул головой.   
      -Всего лишь сила дипломатии.   
      Околдовывать, как оказалось, мог и Юра.   
      Разговор о бабушке вышел тяжелый.   
      Поначалу Юра был против, чтобы Отабек слышал. Думал, что потом расскажет. Но Николай только нахмурил брови, когда оборотень молча пристроился чуть в стороне, но так, чтобы можно было коснуться Юры в любой момент.   
      -Ладно. Его это, я думаю, касается не меньше.   
      Рассказ, впрочем, больше всего походил не то на городскую легенду, не то на деревенскую сказку.   
      Люба была не местной. Она приехала из села, работала швеей. Руки у нее были золотые, работа шла споро, ладно, нити никогда не путались. Встретились с Николаем, поженились – едва за двадцать было обоим. Детей долго не было, но они не унывали. А Николай, между тем, перенимал у жены ее знахарское мастерство.   
      Люба была травницей – как сказал дед. Ведуньей – как потом сказал Отабек. Травы знала, как родные, они ей в руки давались, словно ручные звери ластились. Люди к ней ходили то за советом, то за лекарством каким. Со временем чаще стали приходить за советом. А Люба у трав всякое спрашивала. Они ей отвечали. Лес говорил с ней, как живой. Николай пугался сначала, потом привык. Люди где верят – там бояться. Слухи пошли, конечно, один другого веселее. Люба привезла науку и ведовство из села. Там ее учила мать и бабушка. Говорила – по женской линии все передается: и знания, и сила. Все девочки только в роду родятся, да не больше двух. Не только с травами говорить – с миром вокруг.  
      Юра слушал и покрывался знобкими мурашками, мысленно сопоставляя с тем, что уже рассказал ему Отабек. Сходилось до жути четко. Чего доброго, тоже мехом покроется.  
      Ксеня родилась зимой. Лютой, волчьей. И силу унаследовала полностью. Люба дочь учила, но та противилась, не хотела принимать, ни дар, ни знания, плакала ночами, от теней шарахалась. Николай и ругался с женой, и просил, мол, подожди хоть, пока вырастет. Но Люба отвечала: время, всему время, надо учить, пока это время есть, многому же учиться. Ксеня была способна. Люба говорила – сильнее ее.  
      Люба умерла, когда Ксене было шестнадцать. Николай говорил – знала, что недолго осталось, все пыталась сохранить что-то – на чердаке целый сундук добра остался. Говорила: вот, Коленька, отдашь Ксюше, ей надо, ей пригодиться, она сейчас глупая, не понимает еще, потом поймет.   
      Сразу после смерти матери Ксеня со скандалом уехала в город. Вернулась через два года с ребенком. Сыном. И уехала снова, не оставив ни адреса, ни телефона.   
      Юра после разговора долго не выходил из комнаты, сидел, тупил в стену и даже не пытался уместить сотни мыслей в голове. Отабек пришел почти сразу, сел рядом, замер так, словно задремал. Заговорил нескоро.  
      -Николай Денисович сказал, что сундук разобрать можно. Раз уж Ксения не захотела, то пусть хоть через поколение перейдет.  
      Юра не сразу ответил. Когда заговорил – пришлось прокашляться: голос сипел.  
      -Только девочки, слышал? Я выродок, получается. Даже тут отличился. Надо было девкой родиться, баба была бы из меня – ахуеть какая, а так ни то, ни другое, - сказал зло. Отабек скосил глаза, а потом развернулся и больно цапнул за руку, прям сквозь рукав.  
      -Ты чего творишь! – возмутился Юра. Но Отабек смотрел сердито, сжал губы в тонкую нить.   
      -А ты? Юр, включи голову, при чем тут пол? Что ты вцепился в это, забудь, что тебе говорил Кир и его подпевалы, они могли городить что угодно, вплоть до того, что тебя родили инопланетяне.   
      Юра насупился, но не спорил.   
      -То, что дар передается только по женской линии, еще ни о чем не говорит. Потому что дар передается всегда. Это такая же генетика, как и цвет волосы или глаз. Кто-то унаследовал, кто-то нет. И если в семье рождались всегда только кареглазые шатены, то это не значит, что не может родиться голубоглазый брюнет, к примеру. Если гены предков сошлись, то еще и не такое бывает.   
      -Ну да, - хмыкает Юра. Отабек ведет подбородком.   
      -У нас в семье все кареглазые брюнеты. Поколениями. У Расаны – глаза голубые. И на отца она лицом похожа, словно с фотографии.   
      Юра не нашелся, что ответить.  
      -То, что рождались одни девчонки, ни о чем не говорит. И сила тоже… ее можно унаследовать в любом поколении. Как рецессивный или доминантный ген. Это не зависит от пола.   
      -Тогда почему говорят, что вот, мол, наследуется через поколения, или только у женщин? – хмуро спросил Юра.  
      -Через поколение сила не наследуется. Она наследуется в каждом. Гены, Юр, все – гены. Только у кого-то проявляется сильнее, у кого-то слабее, конечно. А пол… могут быть определенные умения, навыки, которые легче даются женщинам, или мужчинам, потому и наследуются, изучаются легче. Но чисто «мужских» или «женских» сил никогда не было. Травничество равно хорошо дается всем. Карты и руны – тоже. Заговоры, разве что, даются женщинам немного легче, но им с кровью работать опаснее. Хоть и колдовство такое может получиться куда сильнее.   
      -Почему? – поинтересовался Юра. Отабек повел плечом.  
      -Специфика. Мужчины и женщины отличаются все-таки.  
      Юра долго молчал, а потом спросил глухо:  
      -Бабка травы знала и понимала. Видела и знала всякое… Как думаешь, что я унаследовал?  
      Отабек задумался. Потом, чуть улыбнувшись, потерся носом об узкое плечо.  
      -Не знаю. Посмотрим.   
      К чердаку и загадочному сундуку Юра так и не подошел.   
      

***

  
        
      День отъезда неминуемо приближался. Юра нервничал больше, чем предвкушал поездку. Было страшно, казалось, что в его отсутствие с дедом что-то случится, что он заболеет, его уволят, придут охотники, оборотни, на город упадет метеорит...   
      А еще Юра учился. Как мог. Он внимательно слушал, что говорят дед и Отабек, мотал на ус все суеверия, хоть и тянуло расфыркаться и сказать что-то ехидное, ядовитое и колючее. Но он уже не раз убеждался в их правдивости, хоть сам Отабек и говорил, что не все они вправду работают.   
      Они договорились уехать первого июля. Юра ждал этого дня как смертник – казни. Сам не знал, почему. Сны снились все глубже, реалистичнее, и это тоже пугало. Отабеку Юра не говорил – боялся, что тот не так воспримет, поднимет шум. Незачем. Дед и так в последнее время словно в себя ушел. Смотрел хмуро и так, словно сравнивал что-то, оценивал, подводил итоги какого-то очень продолжительного дела. И результаты получились совсем не те, которых он ждал.   
      Когда до отъезда оставалось всего пару дней, Юра решил все прояснить. Решил не без подсказки Отабека.   
      -Юр, нельзя оставлять что-то за спиной. Правда. Не надо. В дорогу с легким сердцем и душой надо, - говорил. Юра молчал, прислушиваясь к словам из трубки и случайным звукам на фоне. Отабек звонил на каждом перерыве, говорил, торопливо перехватывая обед, жевал и отвечал, рассказывал, как проходит день. Юра слушал и было тоскно и глухо. Подготовка забирала все силы. Отабек обещал, что восстановятся – в дороге отдохнут.   
      Но с дедом поговорить действительно было нужно.  
      Сегодня у него выходной и Юра ловит момент, когда дед привычно уже замирает за столом с чашкой чая в руках. Остынет же – думает Юра. Пить горячее летом в такую жару – извращение. Но сегодня погода словно сжалилась, расщедрилась дождем, гоняла тучи по небу, иногда сбрызгивая землю, играла лучами сквозь меховой заслон.  
      Юра садится за стол напротив, берет на руки Муську, которая в последнюю неделю с этих самых рук не слезала. Чуяла, наверное.   
      -Деда, - начал Юра и перевел дух. Так всегда: самое трудное – начать, - Ты когда сказал, вот, что не одобряешь…  
      Николай вздохнул. Юра ждал ответа.   
      -Я никогда не думал, что будет, когда ты вырастешь, - начал Николай, рассматривая внука, словно видел перед собой малознакомого человека, встреченного когда-то давно, - Никогда не думал, что, вот, найдешь ты девочку себе. И будет у тебя семья своя. Знал, что будет, но когда-нибудь потом, не сейчас.   
      Юра насупился. Отлично, дед себе уже и правнуков придумал, что ли?  
      -Но ты уже не ребенок, Юра. В шестнадцать я работать начал. Ты не глупый, головой думать умеешь, когда хочешь. Я оставляю такой твой выбор на твоей ответственности. Я не буду чинить вам препятствий – вам их хватит и так, - Николай свел брови, покачал головой, - Я уже говорил, что не одобряю. Я не понимаю такого, но Отабек парень и вправду неплохой, за тобой горой стоять будет. Если у вас все сложится, - он развел руками, - Кто я такой, чтобы перечить?   
      Юра растерянно потер нос. И все? А что ж тогда дед так загонялся? Не, не сходится что-то.   
      -Но вот все эти магические штучки…  
      Вот оно.   
      Юра подобрался.   
      -Деда…  
      Николай отмахнулся.  
      -Я уже сказал – не одобряю. Но все на твоей совести. Да и кровь, видно, играет. Но, Юрочка, - дед глянул устало и Юра впервые за долгое время вспомнил, сколько ему лет, - Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. Есть люди, которым ты не безразличен и которым ты нужен.  
      Юра сморгнул. В горле царапало. Он встал, спустив Муську с рук, подошел к деду, обнял, прижавшись щекой к плечу.   
      -Я вернусь. Честно.   
      

***

  
      День прошел хорошо, Юра, как когда-то давно, говорил с дедом, говорил обо всем на свете и не мог наговориться. Они давно не говорили – просто так. Юра и забыть успел уже, как с дедом интересно. Слушал и сам делился тем, что рассказывал Отабек, пересказал пару сказок. Николай усмехался в усы, довольно кивал, слушая нездешние сказки, хмурился на рассказы о русалках, расспрашивал об оборотнях. Все было совсем как раньше, словно и не было этой сумасшедшей гонки, словно и не было этой крови, смертей, охотников, магии… Мир был ярок, чист и понятен.   
      Ночью Юре было плохо до тошноты. Сон не шло, глаза жгло, а настроение было – хоть в петлю. Тоскливо было до истерики.   
      Пока дед возился с ужином, Юра вертел в руках телефон, думая, позвонить Отабеку, или нет. Он соскучился. Отабека не хватало физически. Но так и не позвонил, решил, что успеется. Целый месяц вместе торчать будут же.   
      -Как прокляли, блядь, - буркнул Юра, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Ткань постели царапала, словно солома, а нос забился, как при гриппе. Наверное, стоило позвонить. Но, честно говоря, в последнее время они с Отабеком столько висели на телефоне, что Юра успел сам себя заебать постоянным пиздежом. Несколько раз. Да он за всю свою жизнь столько по телефону не говорил!   
      Промучившись еще с полчаса, Юра, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, взял новенький смарт, купленный взамен разбитого, набрал знакомый до последней цифры номер. Гудки шли недолго. Отабек ответил сразу, голос не сонный.  
      -Юр? Чего не спишь? Что случилось?  
      Ответить не получалось. Слова закончились и в голову лезли настойчивые ассоциации с патронами и автоматным магазином. Перезарядить надо… Хрень какая.   
      -Ты завтра в ночную идешь? – спросил Юра. Вряд ли, конечно, Отабек пойдет в ночную. Он уже сказал Веньке об увольнении. Тот орал так, что дрожали стены и грозился не только выпереть прямо сейчас, но и не заплатить за месяц вообще, не то что сверхурочные, ради которых Отабек и впахивал.   
      -Нет, - ответил Отабек тут же. – Я могу прийти?  
      -А можно я к тебе?   
      Отабек долго молчал. Откажется, - подумал Юра.   
      -Я тебя встречу, - ответил Отабек, - Спи, Юр. Все хорошо.   
      -А колыбельную? – усмехнулся Юра. Внутри распустился по нитке тугой комок, распался теплым комом. Как то золото из снов.   
      -У меня плохо с пением. После такого тебе приснятся разве что ужастики.  
      -Ничего, их прогонит большой и страшный серый волк.   
      Отабек негромко смеется.  
      -Спи Юр. Увидимся завтра.   
      Юра так и уснул с телефоном в руке.   
      

***

  
      Первое, что почувствовал Юра, войдя в крохотный коридор, это разочарование. Квартира Отабека была настолько безликой и обычной, что ее и запомнить-то трудно будет.   
      -Как-то все… никак, - Юра тщетно попытался быть вежливым. Отабек в ответ только хмыкнул.  
      -А чего ты ждал? Развешанных по стенам кукол вуду и африканских масок.  
      -Нет, но это как-то… как у бабки из совка. Даже мебель такая же, - Юра провел ладонью по потертой спинке старого кресла. У них в доме вся мебель была относительно новой, по крайней мере, настолько откровенной древности не было. Самым старым было любимое Муськой кресло в спальне деда, но это, скорее, исключение. Такое убранство Юра разве что по телевизору видел.  
      -А мне ее бабка из совка и сдает. Цена невысокая, но мебель менять она запретила категорически.   
      -А говорил, что у тебя телека нет! – Юра обличительно ткнул пальцем в старый телевизор, который, судя по виду, вполне мог быть черно-белым.   
      -Он не работает.  
      Юра огляделся. Понятно, почему Отабек не хотел показывать квартиру. Она меньше всего походила на дом. Скорее, на место, где проводят, в лучше случае, пару часов в стуки, не считая времени, которое уходит на сон. Вся квартира пропахла пылью, чем-то нежилым, словно людей здесь не было десятилетиями. Юре всегда казалось, что жилье Отабека будет каждой мелочью напоминать о хозяине. Причем знающим эти мелочи напомнят и о второй ипостаси. Но квартиру Отабек домом явно не считал. Казалось, будто он въехал сюда пару часов назад и уедет утром. Юра с трудом сдерживал желание заглянуть в каждый шкаф, чтобы убедиться, что это не так.   
      -Ты так же психовал, когда уезжал из дому? – спросил Юра, заходя за Отабеком на кухню. Тот ставил чайник, копался в шкафчике в поисках чего-то.   
      -Нет. Не до того было, - ответил, не оборачиваясь.   
      -А когда ты уехал?   
      Алтын обернулся, лицо ничего не выражало, но глаза были темные, смурные.   
      -В семнадцать.  
      -Сразу после школы? – удивился Юра.   
      Отабек повел плечом, сжал губы в тонкую полоску, сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом говоря, что темя не самая приятная.   
      -Я девять классов закончил. Потом техникум.  
      Юра изогнул бровь.   
      -А что твои? Ты же, вроде как, первый сын, наследник рода, все дела.   
      Отабек пожал плечами.   
      -Отец хотел, чтобы я поступил в университет. А я не видел в этом смысла. Если умеешь работать руками, работа будет всегда, а нас пятеро. У отца хорошая работа, зарплата тоже. Раньше было труднее. Но я все равно не хотел брать все у родителей.   
      Юра долго молчал, мялся, потом решился все-таки, спросил в лоб:  
      -Бек, а почему ты из дома уехал?  
      Отабек вздохнул. Ждал этого вопроса. И Юра знал, что ждет, потому что, очевидно же, ну.  
      - Я из дома не уехал. Я из дома сбежал.   
      Юра поджал губы. Капитан Очевидность, блин. И так понятно, что иначе хер бы ты здесь оказался.   
      -Я стал причиной ссоры с другим родом. У них нет оборотней, даже нормальных магов и шаманов нет – вывелись. Но у них все еще много сил. И вливание новой крови должно было улучшить дело, послужить на благо и нам и им.   
      Отабек покачал головой.  
      -Из-за меня союз не только распался, но и отношения с другим родом оказались безнадежно испорчены. Учитывая мое… положение, ситуация усугубилась еще больше.   
      Юра нахмурился.  
      -А объединение с другим родом и вливание крови…  
      -Через брак, - понял Отабек.  
      А он отказался, видимо. И его за нарушение традиций предали анафеме. Что за бред, они намертво застряли в средневековье?  
      Юра подошел вплотную, оперся о стол за Отабеком, крепок прижав разом взмокшие ладони к столешнице. Находиться рядом с Отабеком все еще было тревожно. Не страшно, но неспокойно. Хотелось одновременно и прикоснуться, и чтобы он прикоснулся сам, прижаться вплотную, или отодвинуться, потому что непонятно, как Отабек среагирует, и как на это отвечать и что вообще делать...   
      -И тебя за нарушение матримониальных планов отлучили?  
      Отабек свел брови. Юре захотелось откусить себе язык. Ну, понятно же, что неприятная тема. Легким тоном и шуткой такое не сгладить, а он все еще продолжает наступать на больную мозоль.   
      -Отец не отказался от меня, как я ожидал. Хотя, он мог. Я поступил так, как считал нужным и единственно верным на тот момент, - говорил Отабек, глядя Юре куда-то в грудь, в грудину, где сходились ребра, - Но из всей родни, похоже, так считал только я, - закончил он негромко.   
      Юра ничего больше не рискнул спросить, обнял Отабека, тот уткнулся носом ему в плечо, тут же ответив на объятие.   
      -Ебанутые какие-то традиции, - проворчал Юра, - это у всех так?  
      -Нет. Это местные особенности, - Отабек пристроил подбородок у него на плече, сцепил ладони на пояснице. Юра мог поручиться, что еще и глаза прикрыл, удобно устроившись, - Такое еще на востоке России осталось, насколько я знаю. Далеко, на северо-востоке. Другие колдуны и маги таким не заморачиваются. Раньше это было необходимо, потому что знающие редко держали между собой тесную связь. Чтобы не терять бесценные знания, их передавали в роду, или ученикам. Потому ученики считались едва ли не родными детьми: информация всегда была в цене. Особые, уникальные умения и сведения передавались в тайне, из уст в уста, из рук в руки, под строгим присмотром, и никак иначе. Сейчас это не так критично. Есть множество возможностей учиться самому, но древние рода все еще по привычке и из нежелания терять прежнюю власть и силу, держаться за традиции.   
      Отабек глубоко вздохнул.  
      -Когда-то такие особенности были залогом крепких отношений. Потому что знания предпочитали передавать родной крови. Когда знания и умения двух родов сливались, потомство было всегда в выигрыше. Практичность прежде всего, - несколько грустно заметил Отабек, - Отец хотел, чтобы я это понял и следовал такому закону несмотря ни на что. Я, наверное, плохой сын, - тихо закончил он. Юра фыркнул.  
      -Просто традиции устарели кошмарно. Их давно пора менять, - он провел ладонями по широкой спине, - А то все эти «правильно» и «нужно» тянут на дно не хуже тонны цемента.  
      Юра потерся носом о плечо Отабека, задумался и все-таки спросил:  
      -Слушай, а теоретически, тебя обратно принять могут?  
      Отабек замер, задумавшись.   
      -От меня не отреклись официально, так что, скорее всего.   
      -Здорово, - обрадовался Юра. Обрадовался напоказ, потому что тогда Отабек уедет. Точно же уедет. К семье. И женят его на какой-то безмолвной казашке, которая никогда не будет перечить мужу.   
      Отабек отстранился, внимательно посмотрел на Юру. Тот отвернулся, пытаясь сделать вид, что интереснее двери ничего в мире нет.   
      -Юр…  
      -Ничего! – рыкнул Юра. Он терпеть не мог, когда Отабек вот так его «читал».   
      Отабек повернул Юру к себе, посмотрел в глаза. Смотрел сердито и почти обиженно.   
      -Ты серьезно?  
      Юра попытался вырваться, Отабек не дал, прижал его к себе, взял губами за ухо. Юра замер, сцепил зубы, выдохнул, глаза закрылись сами.  
      -Ты серьезно? – спросил Отабек.  
      -Нет. Не знаю, - сипло ответил Юра. Лучше ответить. Лучше сказать хоть что-то, потому что иначе точно не отстанет.   
      -Зря, Юр. Оборотни отличаются верностью тем, кого выбрали. Это закон.   
      -Неписаный? – процедил Юра сквозь зубы.  
      -Естественный, - легко ответил Отабек, кончиком языка обвел раковину. Юра судорожно вдохнул, горло перехватило тут же, - Так что ты основательно влип.   
      -Не свезло, - просипел Юра. Отабек провел носом от уха до ключицы, внюхивался – ноздри трепетали по-звериному.  
      -Не в везении дело, - ответил он и отстранился, отошел к плите. Юра прижал ладони к столешнице, как пять минут назад, но теперь – чтобы устоять на ногах. Колени не ощущались совсем, того гляди и сложатся, - Всегда есть точка невозврата. Та самая черта, перешагнув которую ты понимаешь, что назад дороги нет. Да даже если не понимаешь, ее все равно нет. У тебя были шансы отказаться от всего этого.   
      Юра пришёл в себя мгновенно, слушал внимательно. Да, действительно. Он и сам об этом думал. Вот только, где же была его точка невозврата, он так и не понял. Утро, когда Отабек после страшных ран, заживших за пару часов, сбежал? Когда он услышал признание и не сбежал сам? Когда таскал здоровенную зверюгу за уши, через пять минут после того, как всерьёз прикидывал, какого размера дырка останется от одного клыка? Когда окончательно решил, что не откажется от Отабека? Или когда решил, что будет учиться хоть чему-нибудь и как-нибудь, только бы не оставаться совсем уж в неведении?   
      Над чашками поднимался пар, ароматный, наверное. Юра был не спец по запахам, он в который раз поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы оказаться в шкуре Отабека хотя бы на пять минут чисто ради запаха. Хороший чай или кофе, наверное, и пахнет по-особому.   
      -У тебя была возможность все бросить. Сдать меня охотникам, Стрелочнику, да хоть кому. Или просто сбежать, сделать вид, что ты ничего не видел. Я бы в городе не остался.   
      В груди ёкнуло. Юра скривился.   
      -Но ты решил перешагнуть черту и выбрать эту сторону, - подытожил Отабек, протягивая чашку, - Добро пожаловать.   
      -Вот спасибо, - буркнул Юра, аккуратно принимая расписной фарфор совковой эпохи. Цветочки совершенно уродские.  
      А ведь дед тоже говорил о чем-то подобном. Что Юра сам решил. Решил. И теперь огребает последствия. И будет огребать всю жизнь.   
      -Слушай, - протянул Юра, - а судьба есть? Ну, предназначения всякие. То, что предначертано? Боги, или кто там вообще есть, они же что-то нам, типа, пишут, рисуют. Или нет?  
      Отабек вздохнул.   
      -Нет никакой судьбы. Есть определенные вещи, которые просто должны произойти. Но полностью твою судьбу никто прописать не в силах. Потому что ты сам ее пишешь постоянно. Это как идти по бесконечной дороге с кучей развилок и разветвлений. Без возможности вернуться назад. Каждое наше решение и действие – дорога. Какой-то рог развилки, - Отабек невесело усмехнулся, - В фентези не всегда глупости пишут. Как и в любом другом жанре.   
      Юра задумчиво провернул чашку в руках. Не его привычка. Перенятая.   
      -Ты говорил, что тебе повезло оказаться здесь. Получается, что не повезло, по факту-то. К этому привели твои собственные решения. Так?  
      Юра поднял голову и отшатнулся. Отабек замер с чашкой у рта и смотрел на Юру совершенно круглыми глазами.   
      -Чего? – удивился тот, - Ты сам это сказал только что.   
      -Ну да, - неуверенно отозвался Отабек, - Это я так… вспомнил кое-что.   
      Очередную страшную тайну, - подумал Юра. И ведь не выспросишь же. Хоть и говорил Отабек правду и не врал никогда, но и делиться всеми тайнами не спешил. Юра пенял ему, что он обещал все рассказать. Обещал, - говорил Отабек, - но только в тот день. Юра бесился, но поделать ничего не мог. Он надеялся, что это только ока. Да и, так подумать, вся жизнь впереди, успеется.  
      Юра от этой мысли поперхнулся, закашлялся. На тревожный взгляд Отабека ответил ехидно:  
      -Вспомнил кое-что.   
      Отабек послушно проглотил шпильку.  
      Вся жизнь? Вот так и получается? У Отабека же невеста была, тоже, наверное, планировал «всю жизнь», а получилось как получилось. Ну и нахер эту дуру, хотя, стоило сказать ей спасибо. На судьбу влияют не только собственные решения.   
      Юра попытался представить их через лет пять. Прорва времени, тогда школа закончится. Интересно, какими они будут?  
      Он подошел к Отабеку, притерся под бок, привычно уже. Тот обхватил его за плечи, потерся носом о висок.   
      -Проложим дорогу, м? – спросил. Юра усмехнулся, пихнул Отабека.  
      -На мотоцикле.   
      -Ты от него успеешь устать, - смеется Алтын и резко умолк. Юра фыркает.   
      -Ты от меня тоже.   
      

***

  
      Юра вертит в руках гладкий глянцевый шлем, то и дело поводит плечами: новенькая защита ощущается чужим панцирем. И вправду как черепаха.   
      Рассвет только-только занялся, восток алел по краю горизонта, расцвечивал небо всполохами, обогревал далёким пожаром. Утро прохладное, сырое, но небо чистое, придется ехать по жаре. Пока будут в лесу – тень спасет. Но как будет уже в самом Казахстане – Юра даже представить не мог. На самом солнцепеке же… Отабек говорил, что совсем в жару будут останавливаться. Лучше ехать потом ночью, пока можно.   
      Муська провожает на пороге. Ночевала этой ночью с Юрой в комнате. Дед стоит рядом, но молчит – попрощаться успели еще вчера. Сегодня – уже легче. Юра откровенно боится: он впервые так надолго уезжает из дома. И так далеко. Шутка ли – в другую страну.   
      Отабек кладет тяжелую ладонь между лопаток, Юра благодарен: ему становится немного спокойнее. Он же не один. Уж кто-кто, а Отабек его в обиду точно не даст. Костьми ляжет, а Юру сохранит.   
      -Давайте, чем дольше тянете, тем труднее уезжать, - Николай усмехается в усы, - Расскажешь потом, как там.   
      -Я фоток наделаю, пришлю по скайпу, - говорит Юра и надевает шлем. Отабек уже на мотоцикле, готов стартовать. Юра взгромождается на мотоцикл, цепляется за Отабека, тот заводит мотоцикл, сразу газует. Перед соседями почти стыдно. Юра пытается разглядеть в зеркало дом и деда, но угол не позволяет.   
      Они вылетают стрелой из города, мчаться по пустой трассе и Юра чувствует азарт. Воодушевление. Злое хмельное веселье и совсем немножко – страх. Скоро, совсем скоро будут и степи и горы и чужие города с совсем другими людьми. И они двое – на дороге посреди целого мира. Отабек ждал этой поездки, обещал многое показать.  
      Юре кажется, что по обочине за ними что-то следует, мчится следом. Тени, напоминают звериные, словно полупрозрачная серая стая. И среди них один покрупнее – почти живой, почти яркий, почему-то кажется человеком.   
      Отабек чуть поворачивает голову к ним, смотрит искоса. Юра смаргивает и видение пропадает. Отабек снова смотрит только на дорогу.   
      Их провожали. Юра обещает им, что обязательно вернется. 


	21. Chapter 21

Юра запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза. Вода облизывала босые ступни, ластилась внезапно подобревшим диким котом, играла солнечными лучами, попавшими в ее волны, прятала, как русалка – свои драгоценности.  
Юра улыбнулся сравнению, обернулся к Отабеку. Тот держался чуть в стороне от воды, рассматривал небо, словно оттуда сейчас посыплются десантники. Охотничьи, спецы по отлову оборотней.   
\- Ты чего? – спрашивает Юра, - Давай сюда. Вода – супер.   
Отабек усмехается, качает головой.  
\- Я потом шнурки буду полчаса завязывать.   
Отабек не изменял привычкам и даже жара его не испугала: надел тяжелые ботинки до колена, на плотной шнуровке, пока их зашнуруешь – реально запаришься. Юра искренне не понимал фетишизма. На нем самом было что-то похожее, но куда легче. Поехал бы в кедах, но Отабек был резко против. Безопасность прежде всего.   
Юра пожал плечами, сунул в воду еще и руки. Ласковая река лизнула бледные ладони с загоревшими пальцами. Первый день только, а пальцы уже потемнели, как раз по краю перчаток. Хорошо, хоть не сгорели – Отабек вовремя спохватился, разыскал солнцезащитный крем, самый мощный, который только был. Видимо, хорошо запомнил, как повалявшись на солнце в полдень жалких пятнадцать минут, Юра потом долго мучительно облезал. Светлая кожа слезала клочьями, а после - взялась пятнами и покрылась россыпью светлых веснушек. Отабек переживал за Юру, а тот посмеивался и ехидничал, что теперь Отабек понимает, каково ему, когда тот приходит подранный в мясо.   
Юра умылся, провел мокрыми ладонями по шее. Самую жару переждут здесь, а потом поедут дальше. Много времени еще убили в городе. Новосибирск оказался шумным и слишком огромным. Юра не считал родной поселок полноценным городом, особенно по сравнению с соседним, который больше раза в три. Но Новосибирск с непривычки казался совсем каким-то бесконечным. Пока сидели в кафе, ждали заказ, Отабек водил носом, оглядывался, и Юре все казалось, что будь у него звериные уши, они бы сейчас ходили как локаторы в разные стороны. Сам Юра, то и дело, спотыкался взглядом о непривычные черты лиц, поскольку азитов было непривычно много. К Отабеку он успел привыкнуть, как к родному и поймал себя на мысли, что с многочисленными выходцами из Средней Азии Юра его не ассоциирует. В носу постоянно чесалось и жгло и Юре очень скоро захотелось сбежать от всего этого бесконечного шума и одинаковых, совсем незапоминающихся людей.   
Самое веселое началось после, когда они выехали из города. На более-менее свежем воздухе у Юры начался противный тяжелый кашель. Пришлось остановиться, в первом попавшемся придорожном мотеле.   
\- Слишком грязный воздух. С непривычки организму трудно. Это пройдет, - сказал Отабек.   
Действительно прошло, но в носу все еще щипало и жгло.  
Они скинули защиту, бросили в номере вещи, оставили мотоцикл на стоянке, и Отабек потащил Юру куда-то в леса, вывел окольными путями к водохранилищу. Юра побоялся, что вещи утащат, но Отабек только дернул плечом.  
\- Пусть попробуют.   
Да, с оборотнями шутки плохи.   
Отабек щурился, но взгляд был далекий, словно оборотень мысленно прокладывал маршрут или просматривал карту. Он, то и дело, водил носом, выцеплял взглядом какие-то одному ему заметные мелочи.   
\- А русалки они только на озерах? Или на реках тоже есть? – спросил Юра, пытаясь представить над солнечной поверхностью полупрозрачные дымчатые тени.   
\- Тоже. Но днем их увидеть трудно.  
\- Я слышал, что люди их придумывали, пытаясь объяснить пар от воды по утрам. Мол, ночью русалки играют и дымкой исчезают поутру, прячась от глаз человеческих. Или от солнца.  
Отабек подошел ближе, присел на корточки.   
\- Люди действительно многое придумали, но многое и вполне реально. Русалки просто не любят жару, они могут выглядывать днем, конечно, они же не вампиры. В большинстве своем.  
Юра округлил глаза, но Отабек словно и не заметил, продолжил рассказывать.   
\- Они – суть воды, как и многие другие природные духи. Чаще, конечно, человек видит пар над водой, но бывает, что замечает и русалок. Правда, сам себе поверить не может.   
Юра поболтал ногой в воде.   
\- Почему людям так сложно поверить, что есть что-то… такое? Дети вот верят же, и им ничего не мешает, крышей не едут.  
\- Потому что у детей гибкая психика. Это нужно, чтобы ребенок приспособился к миру, изучил его, гибкость позволяет примерять на себя разные роли и выстраивать стойкую картину мира, которая и станет основой для будущего восприятия. В зависимости от того, где растёт ребенок, формируется и его будущий характер, привычки… если коротко, то это метод адаптации. Потому детям поверить проще.  
\- И видят они больше?  
\- Видят они ровно столько же, сколько видят взрослые, - усмехнулся Отабек.  
\- Как так? – удивился Юра, - То есть, взрослые тупо игнорят то, что видят и что не укладывается в привычную им картину мира?  
Отабек кивнул.   
\- А если бы поверили? Если бы, ну… гибкость сохранилась бы?  
Отабек нахмурился.   
\- Это не так хорошо, как кажется, на самом деле. Потому что если психика неустойчива, то это может вести к разным неприятностям, начиная неврозами и заканчивая полным расстройством личности. В детском возрасте это помогает нахватать информации и из всех путей развития выбрать тот, который подходит больше всего. Во взрослом уже должен быть какой-то стержень. Крайности – всегда плохо, Юр. Нужно стремиться к золотой середине… что?  
Юра смотрел на Отабека как на восьмое чудо света. Тому быстро стало неуютно.   
\- Слушай, а ты на психолога не думал пойти?  
Отабек удивился.  
\- И в мыслях не было. Я просто читал все подряд, после того, как впервые превратился. По биологии, психологии, истории…  
\- Зачем?  
Отабек долго не отвечал, водил пальцами по песку.  
\- Наверное, пытался как-то свыкнуться с тем, как поменялся мир. Или найти причину, почему так произошло. Отвлекался так. Пытался понять, насколько мы с обычными, не-знающими людьми разные.   
Отабек поднял ладонь, полную песка, просыпал его, глядя, как он разлетается песчинками по ветру.  
\- Так, кажется, до сих пор и не понял.   
Юра подошел к нему, уселся прямо не песок – вытряхивать потом будет из всех мест – уперся плечом в плечо. Отабек улыбнулся, обхватил Юру за плечи, чмокнул в висок.  
\- Скоро выезжаем. Ты как, нормально?  
\- Ага, только задница, чувствую, будет деревянная, - ворчит он. Отабек смеется.  
\- Зато ты полностью проникнешься проблемой древних всадников. Представь, сутками в седле.  
\- Пиздец.  
Юра зажмурившись, потянулся, выгнул спину. Он чувствовал взгляд Отабека и легко мог представить, как тот смотрит: внимательно, пристально, и где-то в глубине темно-карих зреет поистине звериная жадность. И от этого мурашки где-то под самой кожей.   
Юра поторопился сбежать с солнцепека под сень деревьев, но Отабек поймал его за руку, рывком притянул к себе, прижал так, что перехватило дыхание. Юра хотел пошутить, что кто-то очень уж быстро соскучился по близкому контакту, но замер, когда прочувствовал знакомую уже дрожь: тремор рычания, шедшего из груди, вибрировавшего в ребрах.   
Отабек всматривался в стену деревьев, шарил взглядом и глаза были дикие.   
\- Бек, - позвал Юра, но тот не ответил, только ноздри дрожали. Юра ткнул Отабека под ребра, - Что происходит?  
\- Давай выбираться отсюда, - ответил Алтын севшим голосом. Юра умолк, понимая, что прогулка закончилась, пришлось проглотить все вопросы, все равно сейчас ответов не получит. Потом, уж он-то не забудет.  
Деревья обступили со всех сторон и если раньше они казались абсолютно безопасными, словно картонными, то сейчас Юра кожей чуял, как они тревожно дрожат и почти по-человечески шепчутся, темно и нервно. Что могло произойти?  
Где-то в стороне зашумело, словно большой зверь свалился в ловчую яму.   
\- Быстрее, - рыкнул Отабек и Юра скорее угадал, чем действительно понял.  
Что это такое? Люди? Оборотни? Охотники? Что за пиздец?  
Сердце колотилось о ребра, ладони разом взмокли, Юра почти не чувствовал ног, но, вот что странно, страха не было. Совсем, словно отрубило. Только глухое раздражение на неведомую хрень, которая, как это обычно и происходит вылезла именно тогда, когда ее не ждали, и когда она была нужна меньше всего.   
На затылке встали дыбом волосы, когда издалека начал приближаться равномерный глухот топот. Отабек бежал примерно с таким же звуком, только тише. Юра и отреагировать не успел, только прикинуть, в какую сторону драпать, когда Отабек рванул вперед и его снесло тушей, вылетевшей из-за деревьев.  
Они обговаривали, что следует делать в таких ситуациях и Юра поторопился забиться под ель, с ветками, росшими так низко, что под ними можно было спрятаться как под шатер. Оттуда Юра уже наблюдал, как волк и бык устроили драку. У быка шансов было мало, хоть Отабеку и пришлось пару раз по ребрам тяжелым раздвоенным копытом, и незнакомый оборотень поторопился сбежать обратно. Отабек бросил взгляд на Юру, тот кивнул, и Алтын рванул следом.   
Он все-таки рассказал об упомянутых когда-то диких. Дурных оборотнях, настолько пьяных от своей собственной силы, что им начисто сносило крышу. Такие больше времени проводили в зверином обличье, презирали всех не знающих, да и простых магов ни в грош не ставили. Именно такие дикие стали когда-то причиной возникновения Охотников. И причиной, по которой те так и не исчезают до сих пор. Дикие не ценят жизнь, ни чужую, ни свою. Для них люди – отбросы, если не могут покрываться шерстью, чешуей или перьями. Юра долго потом думал, кто же хуже в таком случае: фанатики-охотники, или фанатики-оборотни, и пришел к неутешительному выводу, что склоняется к охотникам. Тех хотя бы можно понять.   
Юра вздрогнул, когда по руке словно змея проползла. Нет, всего лишь ящерица: красивая, зеленая, с черно-коричневым длинным хвостом.  
\- Привет, - растерянно отозвался Юра. Ящерица по-рептильи повела головой и вцепилась ему в палец.   
\- Эй, ты что творишь, животное!  
Агрессивные ящерицы? С каких пор?  
Юра замер, озаренный внезапной страшной догадкой. Ругнувшись, он рванул из-под ёлки и рванул в сторону мотеля. Туда, туда, где есть люди, оборотни, даже дикие, предпочитали все же не слишком светиться на людях. Как это уживалось с тем, что простых людей они в грош не ставят, Юра не знал, логики не видел, но у диких, судя по рассказам Отабека, с логикой вообще плохо.   
Главное – добежать.   
Главное – не наткнуться на другого дикого. Может, ебучая рептилия не успела его сдать.  
Главное – выжить.   
В бок словно врезалось бревно. Юра хекнул, кубарем покатился в кусты, забарахтался, пытаясь выдраться. На него никто не нападал, а лес наполнился шумом, рычанием, визгом, какими-то криками. Юра выбрался таки из кустов, замер, наблюдая за картиной. Два оборотня сцепились между собой и одним из них был не Отабек.   
Первый был собакой – поджарой, крупной, с длинной, почти волчьей окровавленной мордой. Он метался вокруг здоровенного медведя, который вертелся как уж на сковородке, словно и не мешала ему туша в несколько центнер. Вот он достал пса лапой, когти пропороли палевую шкуру, пес взвизгнул и в бешенном яростном рывке попытался достать врага, но медведь подставил под клыки лапу и другой размозжил собачью голову.   
Юра поспешно отвернулся. Не думай, не представляй.   
Стало тихо. Только медведь шумно дышал и взрыкивал. Он прислушивался к тому, что творилось в лесу, но уходить не торопился.   
\- С…спасибо, - просипел Юра, все еще стараясь не смотреть в сторону убитого оборотня. Медведь обернулся к нему и Юра остро пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Впрочем, убегать от медведя – дохлый номер. Отабек рассказывал, что, несмотря на размеры, бегать они умеют, и еще как. Особенно, если это – оборотень.   
Медведь не спеша подошел ближе и Юра замер, глядя на окровавленную пасть и лапы. Но зверь только тщательно обнюхал Юру с ног до головы, недовольно поворчал и даже словно покачал лобастой башкой. Юра же с отстраненным любопытством и страхом прикидывал размеры пасти. В ней, кажется, могла вполне поместиться его голова.  
А глаза были человеческие. Как и у Отабека в волчьем облике.   
Но если этот оборотень не дикий, то что он вообще тут забыл? Или за ним дикие и гнались? Дурные звери не гнушались убивать себе подобных, особенно, если они не разделяли их точку зрения.   
Медведь насторожился, обернулся, вгляделся в лес, совсем как Отабек недавно. Юра присел на ногах, готовясь рвануть в любую сторону, стоило только оборотню показаться на глаза.   
Но взбешенным оборотнем оказался Отабек. Он вырвался из зеленого покрова, оставляя клочья меха на сучьях и, не сбавляя скорости, рванул сразу к медведю.  
Мозг в критических ситуация работает поразительно быстро. Юра успел понять, что Отабек попросту не знает, что этот оборотень – не враг и крикнул:  
\- Бек, свой!  
Но Отабек уже взвился в прыжке, намереваясь задать незнакомому оборотню взбучку. Медведь не стал принимать бой и просто упал, раскинув лапы и Отабек пролетел мимо, в последний момент успев извернуться, чтобы приземлиться поудачнее. Когда Юра обернулся обратно к оборотню, то там вместо медведя на земле сидела девушка, пропыленная насквозь, в местами изодранной одежде и яростно отплёвывалась, матерно ворча на тему диких, оборотней и где она их всех видела.   
\- Э, - завис Юра. Надо было, наверное, что-то сказать. Так, спасибо сказал, здороваться, вроде как, уже поздно… Юра впервые видел оборотня-девчонку и даже впервые слышал. Отабек больше рассказывал о мужчинах и Юра решил, что оборотнями становились только они. Она была обычная. Джинсы, футболка, русые волосы, заплетенные в косу, карие глаза, курносый нос. Пройдешь и в толпе не заметишь. На скуле у нее наливался синяк. Быстро сойдет, но смотреться все равно будет шикарно.  
Отабек, уже в человеческом облике, потрепанный и местами подранный, подошел, протянул руку, помочь подняться, но медведица ее проигнорировала, встала сама, пружинисто подскочила, посмотрела исподлобья, кивнула на Юру.  
\- Твой?  
Отабек кивнул. Девушка длинно выдохнула и… залепила Отабеку смачную затрещину.   
\- Долбоеба кусок! – рявкнула она, - Дикие ходят, а он ушами хлопает!  
\- Ты чо творишь! – возмутился Юра, но Отабек мотнул головой, дернул Юру за руку.   
\- Нет, она права, - ответил он, - Моя задача – тебя защищать. Ты не должен был попасть под удар, - он тщательно осмотрел Юру с ног до головы, но тот не пострадал, только руки в кустах исцарапал.   
-Нормально все, - буркнул Юра.  
-Нормально, - передразнила медведица, - Не будь тут меня, тебя бы уже на куски растаскивала голодная дикая стая, придурок.   
Отабек замер, а потом схватил Юру, прижал к себе так, что затрещали ребра, прижался губами к виску, к волосам, к скуле. Юра молчал. Его начинало трясти, когда осознание понемногу подкрадывалось: он мог погибнуть. Вот прямо сегодня, прямо сейчас. Он был ближе к смерти, чем когда его держал за горло Стрелочник.   
Юра вцепился в Отабека, судорожно вздохнул, застучали зубы.   
Девушка сплюнула, приглушенно выматерилась. Потом оглянулась и крикнула:  
-Ахой!  
Юра поперхнулся. Она что, диких сюда зовет?  
Какое-то время ничего не происходило, но потом к ним быстро, странными прыжками подбежал худой нескладный рыжеватый парнишка. Едва ли старше самого Юры. Вся голова у него была в крови, волосы слиплись, но смотрел он осмысленно и прямо.   
\- Что? – спросила медведица. Рыжий фыркнул.  
\- Едва ноги унес.   
Девушка поджала губы, обернулась к Отабеку, который словно прилип к Юре.  
\- Э, волчара!  
Она дождалась, пока Отабек наконец-то обратит не нее внимание, но, прежде, чем он раскрыл рот, медведица отмахнулась.  
\- В вечной верности потом признаваться будешь, ты скольких пришил?  
\- Двух, - глухо ответил Отабек, с трудом, словно звуки приходилось проталкивать сквозь плотно сжатое горло. Медведица уважительно хмыкнула.   
\- Я одного. И ты еще одного… - начал рыжий, девушка перебила:  
\- Двух.   
Рыжий вытер кровь со лба.  
\- Итого, пятерых мы сняли. И еще остались. Как-то их много.  
\- Семеро всего, - пожала она плечами, - Нормально.   
Да, их обычно до десятка. Если больше, то начинается грызня между собой за лидерство и стаи раскалываются, обычно не без жертв, - вспомнил Юра отрывок из лекции.  
\- Итого, двое, - задумчиво произнесла медведица.   
\- Я скорее сам копыта отброшу, - мотнул головой рыжий. Девушка кивнула.  
\- Я тоже сомневаюсь, что способна повторить подвиг. Нам повезло, что конкретно эти мудаки не знают о тактике. Два здоровых и злых на три недобитка – это перебор.  
\- Там еще ящерица была, - вспомнил Юра. Медведица вскинула брови.  
\- Да ладно! Точно оборотень?  
\- Солёный? Живой? – удивился рыжий.  
\- Если он с ними, то тем более странно, что они разбежались как тараканы, - медведица подергала себя за выбившуюся из косы прядь, - Блядь, так их восемь?  
Юре было все равно. И сколько этих диких было, сколько осталось, вообще плевать. Хотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.   
\- Бек, давай назад, - попросил он. Отабек кивнул. На лице оборотня застыло выражение тоскливой горечи.   
Медведица хмыкнула.  
\- Как звать-то вас?  
\- Бурый. Это – Юра, - кивнул Отабек.  
Бурый? Ах, да, кличка же…  
\- Рунка, - представилась девушка, - Это Ахой, - кивнула она на рыжего. Тот вяло помахал в ответ. Юра задался вопросом, какие могли быть у них имена. И откуда взялись такие клички. С каждой кличкой, которая прилипает намертво, чаще всего связана какая-то история. А сколько таких историй уже было?  
\- Валите отсюда побыстрее, - мотает головой Рунка, - Эти уроды, скорее всего, пойдут за нами. Вы же на транспорте? – уточнила она. Отабек кивнул, нахмурился.  
\- Они ведь за вами шли?  
Рунка хмыкнула.  
\- Случайно пересеклись у Омска. Они гнали нас с тех пор, приставучие, пиздец, все никак их скинуть с хвоста не могли. Но если Соленый и вправду с ними, то это и не удивительно.   
\- Так вы их знаете же, - Юра окончательно запутался. Дикие вроде как не за ними шли,а просто за добычей, но, как минимум одного из них, они знают.  
\- Валите отсюда, - рыкнул Ахой, - И нам пора.  
\- Точно. Нам еще этих уебков вести отсюда.  
Отабек подозрительно прищурился, но молча потащил Юру прочь. Юра же мысленно составлял список вопросов.   
К мотелю добрались быстро и молча. Юре все казалось, что за ними следят, а чертова ящерка мерещилась вообще везде. Судя по тому, как вздрагивал Отабек, не ему одному.   
До самого отъезда они так и не перекинулись ни словом. Юра лишь подосадовал, что не взял контактов оборотней. Таких друзей стоило бы иметь под рукой, хотя, могли ли стать друзьями временные союзники – тот еще вопрос.

***

Юра рассматривал миграционную карту, словно не он заполнил ее полчаса назад.  
\- Слушай, если для въезда почти ничего не нужно, нафига вы с дедом какими-то бумагами себе головы морочили?  
Отабек повел плечом.  
\- На всякий случай.  
Юра насторожился.  
\- Может быть опасно?  
Отабек удивленно моргнул.  
\- Нет, просто на всякий случай. Мало ли что может случиться. Юр, ты в чужой стране, пусть и соседней, в незнакомых местах, где у тебя никого нет.  
\- Ты-то есть, - возразил Юра. Он в упор не видел проблемы. Отабек изменился в лице, глаза потеплели, он подошел к Юре, взял за пальцы, чуть сжал.  
\- Да. Всегда.  
И отошел. Люди вокруг, незачем привлекать лишнее время. Юра поймал себя на мысли, что совсем не против, если все люди дружно отвернуться или просто куда-нибудь все денутся. Тогда Отабек сможет не просто вот так вот, едва коснуться, но и обнять, привычно устроив подбородок у Юры на плече, поцеловать под ухом…  
Юра отвернулся, надеясь, что щеки не горят и ему просто кажется.  
\- Перестраховщик, - фыркнул он, возвращаясь к теме, - вы оба. Сговорились.  
\- Конечно, - важно кивнул Отабек и сделал страшное лицо, - это всемирный заговор против тебя.  
Юра хохотнул.  
К стычке на дороге не возвращались. Юра все еще собрал вопросы и уточнения, и терпеливо ждал до момента, когда можно будет высыпать весь ворох на голову оборотню. Не сейчас, позже. Не впопыхах, а обстоятельно, чтобы не упустить ни единой мелочи. Одно из правил, которое Юра усвоил железно: любая мелочь может оказаться критически важной. В ином срезе мира нельзя пренебрегать вообще ничем.  
На самом деле, Юра уже не в первый раз мыслями плясал вокруг древних суеверий, оберегов, верований. Каждая завитушка имела когда-то свое значение, каждое движение в ритуальном танце, и все эти мелочи, каждая из которых была отдельной самодостаточной деталью, идеально вписывалась в круг точно таких же. Ничего не утрачено, на самом-то деле. Сейчас люди делают то же самое, только с механизмами.  
Юра хмыкнул от этой мысли, покрутил ее так и эдак.  
\- Если ты закончил, то можем ехать. Как ты?  
\- Нормально. Ноги немного ноют и спина, но я думал, будет хуже.  
Отабек ненадолго задумался.  
\- Если так, то мы можем проехать дольше ночью. А отоспаться завтра в обед.  
\- Я только за.  
Они вышли из кафе, в котором остановились перекусить после границы, которую, несмотря на очередь, прошли за полчаса. Юра еще и пошутить успел, мол, колдовство, везде колдуны проклятые. В самом кафе Юра больше был занят тем, что рассматривал казахские деньги и пытался угадать, как произносятся те или иные слова. Отабек смеялся, поправлял, но точно так же все равно не получалось. Зато хоть отвлекся немного от той парочки оборотней и от диких, а то от самого водохранилища ходил как мешком пришибленный.  
Пострадал Отабек не сильно. Признался потом, что драку со вторым оборотнем вообще не помнит. Просто понял, что потерял Юру из виду и пробки вышибло. Запомнил только, что то был какой-то не то койот, не то еще какая шушера. Пытался цапнуть под шумок, пока с тем быком бодался, но у Отабека на уме был только Юра. Не до того.  
Лес давно отошел, разошелся и уступил раскинувшемуся простору. Юре было непривычно, но дышалось так легко, что кружилась голова. Запахи были другие. Все было неуловимо другое.  
Солнце алым раскаленным металлическим шаром скатывалось за горизонт. Казалось, трава вспыхнет там, где соприкоснется с ним. Светило заливало небосвод кровавым заревом, разливало его по земле, залило руки, намертво отпечаталось в глазах, за зрачком, каплями огненной крови. Красиво почти до жути.  
Нет, - решил Юра. Совсем не похоже на кровь. Кровь темная и густая. А это похоже на жидкое стекло.  
Он поднял взгляд к небу, частично укрытому разворошенными перьями облаков. Самолет кометным росчерком прочертил небо почти над головой.  
Ветер волной пронесся по траве, собакой лизнул пальцы, дернул выбившиеся из хвоста пряди.  
Юра обернулся к Отабеку. Тот точно так же смотрел куда-то словно за горизонт, и алым светом его залило тоже. Ему шло. Юра подошел ближе. Отабека хотелось коснуться. Даже не так – касаться. Долго, пальцами, носом, ладонями, дыханием. Прямо сейчас хотелось провести ладонью по крепкому смуглому предплечью, очертить пальцами локоть, обводы бицепса –как у мотоцикла, право слово. Крепкие руки, красивые. И плечи. И грудь. Повыше бы ростом и – и в модели.  
Юра завидовал. Не зло, а так… хотел бы так просто. У Отабека было это все: сила, мощь в каждом движении. Раньше держался стеной, скрывал, а сейчас расслабился и полезло из всех щелей: ходил бесшумно, ступал по-звериному, смотрел так, как редко смотрят люди, силой играл, сам того не замечая. А что было у Юры? Тонкие кости, обмотанные нитками мяса и скрытые под белой кожей, на которой легко расцветают уродливые синяки: отвратительные сине-лиловые пятна, только прижми посильнее. Ни силы, ни мощи, только углы и ломанные линии. Ни хищной грации, ни спокойной уверенности сытого хищника, только рваные дерганья, как у подбитого воробья и злые зеленые глаза. Стеклянная неуклюжая марионетка против вырезанного из дорого редкого дерева короля-рыцаря.  
Отабек обернулся, посмотрел тепло. Он бросил короткий взгляд вокруг – людей не было – и подошел вплотную, коснулся носом лба.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - сказал, словно выдохнул. Юра почувствовал, как теплеют щеки.  
\- Как девчонка? – усмехается. Хочется – ехидно, а получается…  
\- Нет, - говорит Отабек, - Это просто пока. Ты еще вырастешь.  
Он снова берет Юру за пальцы, лезет под рукав и Юра покрывается мурашками.  
\- Ты не видел себя со стороны. Странно, зеркала у вас, вроде, есть, - поддевает он, - Ты не видел, как двигаешься. Как смотришь, - Отабек скользит взглядом с лица по груди, животу, ногам. Юра сжимает зубы, взгляд чувствуется как прикосновение, - Ты вырастешь. Будешь жилистым, сильным, гибким, как гепард, - Отабек усмехается так знакомо, что Юра силится вспомнить, где и когда он уже видел такую улыбку, но на ум ничего не приходит, - Ты и сейчас такой. Мне всегда хочется тебя коснуться, знаешь, - Отабек чуть поднимает рукав, упирается пальцами в край наруча, смотрит на светлую кожу со стоящими дыбом волосками.  
Юра облизывает сухие губы. Ему кажется, что Отабек сейчас мотнет головой, прикроет глаза, скажет слышанное когда-то «это иррационально». Но Отабек лишь чуть сжимается пальцы, отпускает, смотрит на быстро исчезающие белые пятна на светлой коже.  
\- Ты не видишь себя со стороны, - повторяет, - как ты смотришь. Как двигаешься. Такой грации просто не бывает у девушек. У них – другое. Это не спутать, Юр. Ты красивый сам по себе, словно тебя специально мастер из белой глины выглаживал, - сказал едва слышно, не отрывая взгляда от узкого запястья. Отабек может обхватить ладонью оба разом, Юра помнит. От сказанного мурашки сбегаются куда-то в низ живота, оттуда к позвоночнику, разбегаются по ребрам, - Мне всякий раз проверить хотелось, что ты настоящий, а потом спрятать, закрыть, чтобы никто не отобрал.  
Отабек быстро облизнулся, как Юра минуту назад, наклонился, Юра повернул голову, но Отабек не поцеловал его – губы замерли совсем близко.  
\- Мне всякий раз, когда ты двигаешься, хочется тебя коснуться. Почувствовать, как ты двигаешься. Как горишь.  
Он все-таки тронул губами щеку и замер так. Дышал быстро. Юра замер, ожидая продолжения, где-то совсем на краю здравого смысла билось нервное «вас щас увидят, вот прям щас, идиоты!», но оторваться, отстраниться сил не было.  
Отабек отошел, словно прилив схлынул. Дышать стало немного легче, и Юра задышал, открыв рот. Надо же, и не заметил, как дыхание задержал.  
Отабек отошел к мотоциклу, деловито и будто бы спокойно проверял защиту, натягивал перчатки. Юра этому спокойствию не поверил ни на грамм. Когда Отабек уселся на мотоцикл, держа в руках шлем и мотнул головой, мол, садись, Юре стало смешно. Серьезно? Вот сейчас? Когда штаны явно тесноваты?  
Блядь. Ни стыда ни совести.  
Юра ухмыльнулся, поторопился занять свое место, прижался к Отабеку вплотную, провел носом по бритому затылку, пока Алтын не успел надеть шлем, прихватил губами кожу на шее. Отабек шумно выдохнул.  
\- Юр-ра, - раскатисто, низко. Юра ехидно хмыкнул и поторопился нацепить шлем. Теперь они точно в равном положении.  
Быстро стемнело. Юра едва успел заметить. Вот солнце скрывается за линией горизонта, погружая мир в неплотные пока акварельные сумерки, а вот уже все закрывает ночь, обволакивает, скрадывает, играет в тайны и прятки.  
Ночью мир незримо, неуловимо менялся, резал острыми гранями пространство, менял очертания привычных вещей, разводил воздух на холод и разреженную рябь. Огни встречных машин забавно выстроились гибкой колючей гусеницей, сверкающей новогодней мишурой и гирляндой.  
Юра прижимался к спине Отабека, и рассматривал звезды, подмигивавшие с неба. Словно два совершенно разных, не зависимы друг от друга мира: земной, вычурный, странный, искривленный и искаженный, как пространство в пресловутых черных дырах, и другой, четкий и ясный, кристально-прозрачный и честный. Звезды никому не светят, даже себе. Они просто есть. Но это даже не обидно.  
На самом деле, мир оказался поразительно многомерен. Срезы времени и пространства наслаивались друг на друга, в привычных вещах открывалось двойное, тройное и черт еще знает какое дно. И их было интересно вскрывать, как слой за слоем сдирать упаковку с хитро завернутого подарка. Только мир и эти бесконечные тонкие листы и точки соприкосновения и были тем самым подарком.  
И Юра совершенно точно знал, кому обязан этим знанием.  
Даже сейчас восприятие странным образом изгибалось и Юре казалось, что он не на байке сидит, а на здоровенном хищном звере, прижимается к спине, что ходила ровным механизмом, гибкой пружиной, и внизу мелькают не колеса, а мощные лапы оставлявшие на асфальте заметные царапины крепкими когтями. Сбивали с толку только огни фар, которые были слишком яркими даже для светящихся глаз оборотня.  
Юра вздохнул, задохнулся душным даже ночью запахом травы, мокрой от выпавшей росы. Он покрепче сжал талию Отабека. Ему все еще было немного странно. Наверное, Отабек был прав, когда говорил, что температура – это отражение внутренней силы. Она и сейчас шумела под шкурой рычащими вспененными бурунами. Древняя, грозная, могучая и почти жуткая. Как огонь – может согреть, помочь, а может сжечь дотла, сожрать вековой лес, проглотить, спрятать в жадной голодной пасти.  
Юра знал, что его – не тронет. Обойдет стороной и только ласково согреет, лизнет пламенным языком ладони, не причинив вреда, примет, обнимет, спрячет от всего и сожжет любого, кто посмеет его обидеть. Это пугало едва ли не больше прямой угрозы, льстило и… Юре отчаянно, до кома в горле и жжения в груди хотелось отплатить тем же.  
Он сможет. Он научится. Он будет знать, как.  
Отабек чуть повернул голову. Юра успокаивающе погладил его по животу.  
Все хорошо. 


	22. Chapter 22

– Как это, нет мостов?   
Отабек только плечами пожал.   
– Не совсем нет, но их мало. От границы до Павлодара нет.   
Юра похлопал глазами.   
– Потому и трассы загружены в сезон.   
– Идиотизм. Это если я хочу съездить в село через реку, то надо двигать за двести кэмэ только в одну сторону?   
Отабек улыбнулся.  
– Я думаю, для такого давно придумали что-то попроще.   
Юра примерно представлял маршрут: Отабек показывал на гугл картах. Юра смотрел-смотрел, а потом плюнул и купил обычную бумажную карту и там маркером отмечал пройденный путь, ставя отметки в ключевых точках.   
– А почему не через Семипалатинск? – спросил Юра на одном из привалов. Отабек копался в мотоцикле, проверял, чтобы все было в порядке. Копался на каждом привале, на самом деле, Юра даже поинтересовался, неужели настолько все плохо.   
– Наоборот – хорошо. Мне за себя не страшно Юр. Я выживу, почти в любой аварии. Ты – другое дело.   
От Отабека почти постоянно пахло машинным маслом. Бензином пахло от них обоих. Мойся – не мойся, запах намертво въедался в волосы, сухой воздух безжалостно грыз не спрятанные в перчатки пальцы. Юра быстро понял, почему в поездку Отабек взял закрытые шлемы. Степной ветер безжалостно дубил кожу, забирался за стекла очков, выедал глаза. Он постоянно проверял на излом, настолько не похожий на привычного лесного добряка.   
– Едем через Павлодар, потому что там мост новее. Поедем до Караганды, тогда к Балхашу. Остановимся на берегу.  
– Не доезжая до Алматы?  
Отабек кивнул, не отвлекаясь от железного коня.   
– Там есть место, где можно оставить на какое-то время то, что не понадобится, и пристроить мотоцикл.   
Юра попытался понять, что к чему, но озарения не наступало.  
– Я думал, мы в Алматы едем. Напрямую.   
– Мм, ну да. Но я же обещал показать тебе степь. Мы ее проедем сначала насквозь, оставим вещи и поедем обратно.   
Поедем без мотоцикла? Юра озадаченно молчал, прослеживая на карте маршрут, очерченный оборотнем. Ничего себе планы.   
– А вот это что за пустота?  
Юра очертил на карте пустую местность без значков поселений, левее Балхаша.  
– Кызылкум. Пустыня. Можем и туда, если хочешь.  
Юра прищурил глаза, но Отабек не прятал взгляд, смотрел прямо. Спокойно и уверенно.   
– Что? – спросил. Юра пожал плечами.  
– Да так, вспомнил, что ты говорил о пустынях. Думал, у тебя проблемы будут.  
Отабек сначала сделал непонимающий вид, потом, видимо, тоже вспомнил.   
– Я с жителями пустынями не ссорился. Я вообще там редко бываю. Пустыня вовсе не сродни степи. Пространство открытое, да, но…   
Отабек замолчал, нахмурился, видимо, подбирая слова. Юра не мешал, изучал карту, выискивая еще что-то интересное.   
– Скажем так, пустыня для меня почти сродни горам.  
– Она тоже испытывает?  
– Нет, ей все равно, по большому счету. Но они для меня одинаково чужды. Даже лес ближе, если подумать.  
Ну да, волк в пустыне – это, как минимум, странно. Ладно еще в степи, но в пустыне-то ему что делать? Там уместнее всякие барханные кошки, лисы-фенеки. И скорпионы. Мерзость.   
А вот если подумать, то от чего зависит облик? Вот, например, Отабек. Если облик привязан к географии, то ему было бы логичнее оборачиваться степным орлом там, котом. Юра представил Отабек в виде здоровенного орла, размером с птеродактиля, хмыкнул. Тогда, получается, от характера? Или от рода? Отец Отабека тоже оборотень и тоже оборачивался в волка. Нет, можно, конечно, предположить, что и характером они схожи, но все-таки. И почему тогда настолько огромная разница в размерах? От силы зависит? Так Стрелочник был в магическом плане слабее, но здоровенный кабан превосходил Отабека в размерах.   
Отабек на вопрос только невесело покачал головой.  
– Никто не знает. Причем, не только этого, многих других подобных вещей – тоже.  
– Да ладно. Неужто никто никогда не пытался разобраться?  
– Юр, – Отабек знакомо уже, терпеливо и чуть устало смотрел в ответ, как когда рассказывал о неприятных вещах, которые не мог скрывать, – Ну кто из магов даст себя в руки ученым для исследования? Есть сила и ладно. Тут бы научиться ею пользоваться как надо. Куда уж там глобальным вопросам.   
Юра вслушивался в знакомый до каждого обертона голос и кусал губы, думая, сколько же, по факту, маги о себе же не знают. Почему? Неужели никто раньше не задавался такими вопросами? Не знали, почему появляется вторая шкура, не знали, почему такие различные умения и силы у разных знающих, не знали, почему именно такой облик и почему только один. Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы, и ни одного ответа, потому что сами виновники даже не пытаются раскрыть проблему. Не не могут. Просто не хотят.   
Юра такого безразличия не понимал. Как можно не знать, не интересоваться. Маги же всегда были учеными, исследователями, теми, кто искал что-то новое. Юра был более чем уверен, что не все знаменитые маги были шарлатанами и фокусниками. И был более чем уверен, что половина алхимиков была из знающих. Так почему? Или же знают, но молчат? Но Отабек честен, а смысл скрывать такое от своих же. Или же действительно не знают, не считают нужными именно эти сведения. Ведь, и вправду, какая разница, обрастаешь ты шерстью или перьями, если ты можешь вызвать грозу мановением руки.   
Юра пытался примерить на себя такую точку зрения, вертел ее так и эдак, пока не понял, что смириться просто не сможет. Он сам изучал этот мир. Жадно и голодно пожирал информацию так, что постоянно гудела голова, словно перегруженные компьютер. Он не мог понять такой слепоты. И принять тоже.   
Размышлениями он поедлился с Отабеком. Тот долго молчал, потом рассмеялся и сказал:  
– Ты читал Чайку?  
Юра только головой помотал. Какую еще чайку?  
– «Чайка по имени Джонатан Ливингстон». Хорошая сказка. Ты очень на него похож.   
Ничего объяснять не стал. Юра не выпытывал, только сделал очередную запись в заметках в телефоне. Если бы они были не цифровые, то блокнот уже бы не влезал в карман.   
Павлодар проскочили ночью. Юра почти засыпал за спиной у Отабека и держал глаза открытыми только силой воли.   
– Потерпи, Юр, надо проехать город, днем будет тяжелее. Дышать – тоже, – говорил Отабек. Юра кивал, строил суровое лицо и шипел, что не сахарный, не расклеится. Правда, даже мост остался в памяти неяркой вспышкой. Ничего, на обратном пути будет долгий заезд по городам. Тогда и на мост можно будет полюбоваться, и город посмотреть.   
Вообще, кроме городов, которые старались объезжать по окружным, было на что посмотреть. Юра часто задирал голову, смотрел по сторонам. Ему все еще было не совсем уютно на открытой местности. Пространства было непривычно много, казалось, будто мир расширился, стал больше, Юре не особо нравилось это ощущение. Он не хотел чувствовать себя маленьким и незначительным. Ему постоянно чудилось, будто что-то или кто-то трогает его невидимыми пальцами, тонкими, как паутинка и смотрит с любопытством. Юра злился, но молчал, знал, что Отабек чувствует, пусть и не знает причины.   
Он им всем еще покажет. С ним будут считаться. Он не слабый. Его еще рано сбрасывать со счетов. 

***

 

Вечер наплывал медленно, неохотно. Сумерки сгущались, пестрели обманчивыми тенями. Самое тяжелое время. Не ночь, а вот такая вот сумеречь. Юра предложил переждать. Отабек согласился.   
Остановились у заправки. Отабек первым делом заказал кофе, а Юра морщился: горячее в жару… Но оборотню все нипочем.   
Юра проверил сообщения, но на отправленную из Караганды фотку дед не ответил, хоть и серые буквы вещали, что сообщение увидели.   
– Как ты? – спросил Отабек. Юра повел плечами, прислушиваясь к себе. Раньше бы просто бросил: нормально. Отлично. Хорошо. Но то было раньше. Отабеку он предпочитал отвечать честно.   
Задница отваливалась, конечно. Юра мог только посочувствовать древним всадникам, не слезавшим с лошади всю жизнь. Болели и ноги, на остановках большую часть времени приходилось разминаться, постоянно ходить, гоняя кровь, но Юра понемногу привыкал. Странное чувство постоянного наблюдения поутихло, хоть Юре и казалось, что его оставили в покое временно. Пусть нахер идут. В целом настроение было благодушным. Погода отличная, сумеречная мгла свивалась, ткалась с теплом, поднимавшимся от основательно прогретой за день земли, незримым полотном накрывала все, слой за слоем, слой за слоем…  
Ярким оставались только огни машин, заправки и небо, слишком светлое, словно вырезали кусок из атмосферы другой планеты и прибуксовали на Землю.   
Такого неба Юра еще никогда не видел: плотное, непрозрачное, солено-желтое у горизонта, словно далекая дамба не пускала солнечную реку, держала в берегах, подальше от плотного же синего неба, холодного над самой головой.   
Юра понемногу, потихоньку привыкал к волчьему обликуОтабека, шаг за шагом входил в новый мир, вживаясь в него, привыкал и к самому Отабеку, почти врастая в него, выстраивал заново мир вокруг и осваивался в нем.  
К тому, что небо каждый день разное и что его видно от края до края, тоже пришлось привыкать.   
– Я – отлично, – наконец-то ответил Юра.   
Внутри отсветами золотой реки разливалось тепло, затекало под ребра и в позвоночник, урчало, словно живое. Юра подумал: а как чувствую эту вот самую силу оборотни? Да и вообще знающие. Может, вот так же: живым дышащим теплом, которое отзывается на мир вокруг?  
– Ты сам как?  
Отабек повертел в руках стаканчик, похмурился.   
– Кажется, хорошо, – ответил он наконец-то и смешно наморщил нос. Юра понял: недоволен своим же ответом.   
– Слушай, ты так и не сказал: тебе что-то будет? Ну, за то, что вернулся. Ты же сразу сбежал.  
Наказать не успели, а, учитывая традиции, точно собирались. Отабек говорил, что его вроде как не совсем отлучили, но Юра сильно сомневался, что блудного сына примут обратно с распростертыми объятиями. Хотя, черт знает, как у них тут дела обстоят. Отабек рассказывал много, но в логику местной колдунской знати вникнуть пока не мог.   
Отабек пожал плечами.   
– Я в любом случае не собираюсь с ними встречаться.   
Юра округлил глаза.  
– Что, совсем?  
Отабек помялся, но все же решил развернуть ответ.  
– Я сомневаюсь, что меня ждут обратно. А даже если и ждут, то принимать в семью будут не на моих условиях. Их условия я примерно знаю. По крайней мере, догадываюсь, и они меня не устраивают. Категорически.   
Знали они, что это были за условия. Юра понимал, что, вроде как, не имеет права присваивать оборотня себе. Он же первый сын, надежда рода, все дела… но меньше всего хотелось отпускать Отабека куда-то к какой-то девахе, от которой он и сам сбежит. Еще до свадьбы.   
Юра представил, как Отабек под покровом ночи драпает через окно, а у двери стоит кортеж с невестой во главе, которая, грозно потрясая букетом, грозится выбить дверь. Он фыркнул, и подошел к Отабеку вплотную. Его страшно хотелось касаться. Казалось бы: весь день впритирку, а все равно тянуло быть ближе. Юра уже и не помнил толком, когда впервые поймал себя на мысли, что спокойнее всего ему, когда Отабек рядом. Совсем рядом так, чтобы дыхание перемешивалось, а ритм чужого сердцебиения отдавался в нем самом. Отабек не навязывался, и сначала этого хватало, а потом прикосновений – близости – становилось мало. Юра держался, честно держался, но сейчас этого уже не хватало.   
Отабек и сам подходит вплотную, косится в сторону: на заправке снуют люди.   
– Скоро поедем, – обещает Отабек, смотрит тепло, касается взглядом.   
Юра закусывает губы, кивает, сглатывает пару раз, чтоб прогнать дурацкий шум в ушах от вмиг ускорившегося пульса.   
– Слушай, мы в Алматы будем же не один день. А если ты с кем-то из своих знакомых пересечешься?  
– Значит, так и будет, – Отабек пожал плечами, – Алматы – красивый город, я хочу, чтоб ты его увидел. Если что – сбежать всегда успеем.   
Нечестно.   
Юра опустил взгляд, хмурясь. Очень хотелось дать кому-то по роже, кому вот только – непонятно.   
Он не раз уже возвращался к этим мыслям. Нет, серьезно, отлучать от семьи, чтобы приходилось сбегать в другую страну только за то, что накрылась какая-то свадьба? Это как-то чересчур, вряд ли современные колдуны настолько зависли в средневековье. Хотя, на Востоке нравы, конечно, куда консервативнее, так что может и правда. А если все-таки нет, то… Отабек соврал? Или были нюансы, о которых он не обмолвился ни словом? Он мог. И спросить – не вариант. Потому что нужно знать, о чем спрашивать. И если они и вправду не встретятся с кем-то из старых знакомых Отабека, то так и останется неясно, что же там произошло. Юра хотел верить, что эти сведения ему и не нужны, но чем дальше, тем яснее он понимал, что оставаться в неведении он не может. Незнание опасно.   
Юра покосился на Отабека. Тот смотрел куда-то в сторону, следи за людьми на заправке, хмурился чему-то.   
Спросить, или нет?  
Потом. Не хотелось портить хорошее настроение. Юре казалось, что испортиться оно еще успеет и не раз. Интуиция просыпается? Юра отвернулся, чтобы не выдать себя лицом. Отабек легко читал по нему, словно знал годами. И без того есть куда посмотреть.   
Взгляд цепляется за горизонт, возвращается к нему как намагниченный. Ровная линия, не закрытая деревьями и домами. Казалось, там, за этой тонкой, разлохмаченной деревьями полосой было что-то… что-то. Поневоле вспоминались многочисленные сказки и легенды, где герои неизменно уходили из дому за подвигами и чем-то там, за горизонтом, далеким, загадочным. Юра понимал, почему все считали, что мир плоский, а за краем мира уже мир мертвых. Когда вокруг тебя ровная как стол степь, равнина, открытая всем ветрам, и ты словно стоишь посреди мира, легко поверить, что там, за краем, ничего нет и мир обрывается бесконечной бездной.   
– Юр?  
Юра вздохнул, сморгнув видение. Он не в первый раз заметил, что с восприятием происходит какая-то странная фигня.   
– Ничего. Когда там Балхаш?  
Отабек прищурился, но ничего не сказал. Только кивнул словно каким-то своим мыслям.   
– Скоро, Юр, мы проехали большую часть.  
Последняя пара дней была на редкость однообразной. Степь да степь кругом, монотонный пейзаж скоро зарябил в глазах и начал действовать как снотворное. Смена пойдет на пользу. Юра слабо представлял, как будет в самой степи. Там же этой равнины – от края до края. Расстраивать Отабека не хотелось, тот горел желанием поскорее оказаться в привычном окружении. Впрочем, он наверняка найдет, чем занять Юру. Одни сказки и легенды чего стоят.  
– Поехали. Немного осталось.  
Юра фыркает.  
– Гагарин.

***

 

К Балхашу подъехали поздним утром. Дорога подходила к озеру и вскоре начали показываться голубые лужи, а потом озеро затопило горизонт, надвинулось морем.   
Юра привстал на сидении, пытаясь рассмотреть получше. Он почувствовал, как смеется Отабек, улыбнулся сам, хоть и не видно за визором шлема.  
По берегу озера были разбросаны разнообразные базы отдыха. Отабек, явно зная направление, отыскал один, остановился, осмотрелся, кивнул. Юра сполз с мотоцикла, присел, разминаясь, поднял одну ногу, другую. Отабек засмеялся:  
– Изображаешь журавля? Тут нет лягушек.   
– Зато мыши есть, – ответил в тон Юра, стащил шлем, пригладил стоящие дыбом волосы. Судя по насмешливому взгляду Отабека получилось плохо. Шея чесалась, но собирать волосы в хвост Юра так и не стал. Иначе солнце жгло безжалостно, не спасал даже крем. Пальцы уже покрылись неровным загаром и пару раз облезли. Отабек не уставал смеяться, что Юра скоро и сам станет на казаха похожим.   
База отдыха была небольшой, огороженной стареньким металлическим забором. «Дом рыбака» – гласила облупившаяся вывеска здания. Юра удивился, почему на русском. Логичнее на казахском же. Отабек попросил подождать и скрылся внутри. Вернулся скоро с хозяином, кивнул Юре.  
– Давай вещи перетащим.   
Отабек снял самую маленькую комнату на последнем – третьем – этаже. Там они разобрали вещи, оставили то, что не пригодилось бы в степи, и, раскидав оставшееся по рюкзакам, спустились, распрощались с хозяином. Невысокий полноватый мужчина добродушно улыбался, хотя прищур был слишком уже цепким. Отабек договорился о стоянке мотоцикла, его уже накрыли тентом, Отабек проверил, чтобы вес было в порядке, покрутился вокруг своего железного коня. Юра не сразу понял, что – колдует. Видимо, чтоб гарантировано не украли.   
– А вещи? – спросил он, когда Отабек закончил.  
– Уже, – ответил Отабек, – Ну что, готов?  
Хозяин провожал их на пороге. Пожелал хорошего отдыха и долго еще смотрел вослед. Когда ощущение чужого, слишком внимательного взгляда исчезло, Юра повел плечами и приглушенно выругался.  
– Какого хера так пялиться? У нас что, рога выросли?  
Отабек неопределенно промычал что-то в ответ.   
– Такое впечатление, что он что-то знает, – продолжал бурчать Юра.  
– Вряд ли. Но догадывается – точно, - мгновенно отозвался Отабек.  
– В смысле? – Юра аж остановился. Тяжелый рюкзак тут же потянул назад.   
– В прямом, – Отабек ответил привычным прямым взглядом. Спокойным. Юра поправил рюкзак, зашагал вперед так, словно вбивал с каждым шагом штыри в землю. Взглядом показал Отабеку продолжать.   
– Если вспомнить пресловутое Средневековье, то, как думаешь, где крутилось больше всего новостей?  
Юра задумался, но ответ в голову не приходил.  
– На рынке и в постоялых дворах, тавернах, там, где много народу, причем, народу с разных концов страны, а то и света. На рынках сейчас обмениваются новостями локальными, а вот такие вот дома отдыха, мотели, прочие подобные места на дорогах все еще остаются главным обменным пунктом новостей. Но не тех, которые по телевизору показывают.   
– А каких? Колдунских ваших?  
– Не обязательно, – улыбнулся Отабек, – Но вообще да. Соцсети, конечно, сильно облегчили жизнь в этом плане, но есть вещи, которые передают, скажем так, из уст в уста, не доверяя цифре. Понятно, что люди, которые содержат такие места, могу что-то заметить. Есть определенные категории людей, которые зачастую ближе к знающим, чем к обычным людям.  
– Например? – тут же отозвался Юра. Интересное кино, однако. Получается, что есть те, кто ничего не умеют и не видят, а просто знают? И как они в этом живут?  
– Ремесленники, люди, которые все еще делают руками то, что сейчас отдано в распоряжение машин и конвейеров. Особенно – кузнецы. Такие вот хозяева мотелей, придорожных ресторанов. И, ты вот не поверишь, библиотекари.   
– Да ладно, – Юра вспомнил фильм в стиле Индианы Джонса, где главным героем как раз и был библиотекарь. Правда, что ли? Юра заржал, представив, как какая-нибудь мадам сильно за сорок,   
– Не все, конечно, это не правило, но чаще всего именно среди таких категорий. Врачи еще часто с этим сталкиваются.   
Юра чувствовал себя идиотом. Ощущение было дурацкое, как в детстве, когда все переглядываются и смеются, а ты не можешь понять, в чем дело.   
– Мир прозрачен, Юр, – Отабек, конечно же, догадывается, что новое знание не принесло ни капли радости и счастья, – И чем дальше, тем прозрачнее. Придет время и про нас будут знать столько же, сколько про клетку организма или про строение атома. Мы будем на ладони. Точно так же, как и множество вещей, о которых люди раньше даже не подозревали.   
– Это плохо? – спросил Юра. Отабек долго молчал, смотрел под ноги, словно считал шаги.   
– Я не знаю, – уронил он наконец, тяжело и угрюмо. 

***

 

Шли недолго. Отабек в какой-то момент остановился, осмотрелся и скинул рюкзак. Юра молча скинул свой, с удовольствием потянулся.   
– Превращаться здесь будешь?   
Ответом ему стал мокрый широкий язык, лизнувший загривок. Юра завопил, подскочив на месте.   
– Твою мать, ты что творишь?!  
Отабек раззявил зубастую пасть в немом смехе, глухо заворчал.  
– Безобразие, – проворчал Юра, присаживаясь у одного из рюкзаков. Где там оно… Он то и дело косился на Отабека, следя, чтобы ему не взбрело выкинуть еще что-то подобное. Но оборотень чинно сидел рядышком, дышал раскрытой пастью, вывалив язык. Жарко в шерсти. Он перелинял и заметно сдулся в объеме, но все равно: солнце жгло нещадно. Тучи, с вечера ходившие у горизонта, ушли, так и не принеся дождя. Отабек говорил, что в степи постоянная жара и редкие дожди – в порядке нормы. Придется привыкнуть. Спасало чутье оборотня, безошибочно находившее ручьи, о которых не знали даже люди.   
Отабек вообще много говорил о степи. Он там летом торчал почти безвылазно. И большую часть – в зверином облике. Знал все норы, все занятные места, едва ли не всех мышей наперечет. Юра спросил, отчего такое стремление оказаться подальше от людей.   
– Подальше от всего людского, скорее, – негромко ответил тогда Отабек. Юра его понял.   
Летом Отабек собирал рюкзак и просто исчезал из дому, живя в степи дикарем. Он много рассказывал, как себя стоит вести, куда смотреть, чтобы увидеть то, что обычно пропускают люди. Скупо рассказывал, как в первые пару недель едва не загнулся от обезвоживания по собственной дурости. Когда появился звериный облик, с пропитанием стало попроще. Не приходилось таскать с собой еще пропитание: если торчать только в зверином облике, то можно прожить на одном мясе. Охотиться он научился быстро. Главное – понять принцип. Он со смехом вспоминал, как самый обычный заяц оставил его с носом, прямо посреди погони нырнув в неприметную нору и пока Отабек пытался его оттуда выкопать, сбежал через другой ход. Юра представил себе эту картину и ржал до слез.   
Перед поездкой Отабек многому учил. Как добыть огонь с помощью подручных средств, как сориентироваться, если потерялся. Обсудили и способ передвижения. Юра тогда не понял, к чему, будут же ехать на мотоцикле. Тогда-то Отабек и признался, что в степь он собирался Юру потащить без всякого мотоцикла, верхом, потому что туда, где интереснее всего и чище – в смысле без людей – дороги еще не проложили. Сказать, что Юра удивился – ничего не сказать. Впрочем, Отабек не изменял своим привычкам. Если он мог завести Юру подальше от людей, в какие-то совсем дикие места, он это делал. Тогда Отабек и сказал, что, если уж из него придется делать вьючную лошадь, стоит это сделать так, чтобы им обоим было удобно.   
Юра сейчас знакомо уже собирал систему ремней, подгонял под размеры здоровенного зверя. Упряжь была несложной, но пока соберешь все запчасти… Отабек подставился под упряжь, страдальчески простонав. Юра ткнул его под ребра кулаком.  
– Чья была идея?  
Отабек ответил раззявленной смеющейся пастью, улегся, чтобы Юре не пришлось поднимать тяжеленные рюкзаки. Юра пыхтел, цепляя рюкзаки за лямки, перевязывая ремнями, чтобы не болтались. Отабек говорил, что сидеть они должны жестко. Так удобнее передвигаться. Юра механически прикреплял баулы, мыслями уплывая совсем в другом направлении. Отабек в лесу никогда не бегал во всю прыть. Максимум – быстрая рысь: густой лес не позволял разогнаться. А здесь, когда во все стороны стелется ровная бесконечно просторная степь, наверняка тело само просится в галоп. Отабек учил его ездить верхом, без седла, потому что ну какие седла на оборотня, пусть размером и с лошадь. Но одно дело – держаться, когда волк бежит немного быстрее шага, и другое – когда несется во всю прыть. Хоть бы не слететь.  
Когда Юра закончил с вещами, Отабек легко поднялся, покрутился, даже прыгнул пару раз.  
– Нормально? – спросил Юра. Отабек прижал уши, пригнулся на лапах, словно готовясь к прыжку. Не такому, как пять минут назад: спина дугой, лапы поджаты. Нет, этот прыжок другой: звериный. Хищника – на добычу.   
Отабек сорвался с места и во всю прыть стрелой помчался вперед. Метров через двести он свернул по широкой дуге и вернулся к Юре остановившись практически сразу. Вывалив язык, он довольно проворчал, боднул Юру лбом и повернулся боком. Юра фыркнул, откопал в одной из сумок кепку, взобрался на зверя. Пришлось повозиться, потому что рюкзаки мешали, Юра цеплялся за лямки. Взобравшись, он поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ноги удалось подогнуть и удобно упереть в рюкзаки. На галопе будет не так удобно, но Юра надеялся, что к тому моменту приноровится. Раньше он с трудом держался, когда Отабек переходил на рысь, потом уже привык. Дело практики.   
– Как на верблюде, – фыркнул Юра. Отабек оглянулся, убедился, что Юра сидит уверенно, и стартанул сразу в рысь.   
Юра помнил, как сперва после долгих поездок верхом болели те мышцы, о существовании которых он и знать не знал. Отабек посмеивался и говорил, что езда на лошади такая же, в принципе, ничем не отличается. Юра сначала спорил, ведь у лошади есть узда и стремена. Но потом, когда привык к волчьей рыси и мог ехать, не цепляясь в густую шерсть, спорить перестал. Действительно, разницы никакой. Сидишь все равно прямо.   
Юра расслабился и глазел по сторонам. Казалось, будто они ушли совсем недалеко, но вокруг не было ни намека на людей. Плечи ныли от тяжелого рюкзака. Солнце вовсю шпарило открытые руки, от ожогов спасал только солнцезащитный крем. Полдень. Отабек говорил, что потом они будут отсиживаться в палткках в самое жаркое время. Гулять лучше ночью. Так Юра гарантировано не схватит солнечный удар, а Отабек – тепловой. Не умрет, но неприятные пара часов ему обеспечена.   
Отабек двигался по какому-то одному ему известному пути. Он то шел напрямую, то резко сворачивал, словно по дороге, хотя степь была везде одинакова. Юра быстро устал глазеть по сторонам и смотрел то просто вперед, то заглядывал оборотню под ноги, рассматривая разнообразные растения. Некоторые он знал. Не от Отабека – видел в книжке. Ради интереса нашел в интернете справочник и долго рассматривал незнакомые травы. С этого вот все и начиналось – думал тогда, – знахарство и травничество. И ведь не все было бесполезно. Травами можно лечиться до сих пор, вот только не умеет никто. Все на таблетки полагаются.   
Ехали несколько часов кряду, солнце перевалило через зенит, понемногу начало скатываться вниз, к западу. Когда на горизонте блеснуло, Юра потянулся вперед, опираясь на мохнатый загривок, словно так мог увидеть лучше. Балхаш блестел пронзительно-синими водами, бликовал на солнце. Вот что отыскивал Отабек: он обошел многочисленные базы отдыха, чтобы не наткнуться на людей, и вышел к озеру напрямую. Юра видел карту, оценил, насколько это было непросто: берег озера был усыпан поселками, городками, турбазами. Отабек сумел найти дикий пляж, пологий и вязкий, частично заросший тростником. Он влез лапами в воду, не дожидаясь пока Юра спустится. Пришлось стаскивать кеды, и прыгать босиком.   
Вода была теплая, где-то совсем вдалеке угадывались отдыхающие. Юра прикинул, что если у какого-то умника найдётся бинокль, то он, возможно, сможет увидеть кое-что интересное. Юра искренне пожелал, чтоб линза у гипотетического умника треснула.   
Озеро оказалось пресным, с едва заметным солоноватым привкусом. Вода была мутноватая, а земля сверху покрыта белым налетом, – солью. Юра знал, что дальше вода солонее.   
Людей на этом пляже, видимо, не бывало. Мусора не было, кругом чисто.   
Озеро разливалось кругом, словно море, играло, казалось – говорило, смелось. Сзади налетал сухой горячий ветер, гулявший по степи, обдувал жаром взмокшую спину, гонял волны по пронзительно-синей водной глади.   
Юра пошевелил пальцами, закапываясь в мутноватый ил, ухватился для надежности за густую волчью шерсть. Отабек повернул голову, посмотрел вопросительно, навострил уши.   
Юра же представлял ту часть поездки, что ждала впереди. Неделя в дикой степи, потом – прямиком до Алматы. Пара недель там, и обратно – по городам и весям, заглянуть во все щели и ко всем пропущенным достопримечательностям. Целое лето.   
– Спасибо, – говорит Юра, глядя в человеческие глаза на волчьей морде. И понимает, что благодарит не только за это.   
Отабек понимает тоже.


	23. Chapter 23

      …по поляне словно разлили жёлтую краску. Медовый запах забивался в ноздри. Тяжелые налитые колосья травы, пока еще зеленые, молодые, все еще тянущие соки из земли, склоняли тяжелые сырые зерна над головой. Трава переплеталась с волосами, гладила лицо. Вокруг было зелено, пахло сиренью, солнечным медом и водой. Сырая, не прогретая еще земля тянула тепло, отдавала холодом. Ветер шумел в кронах где-то высоко-высоко, перекрывая птичий гомон, скрадывая его, стирая шумящими молодыми листьями.  
      Солнце бросило россыпь лучей Юре на лицо. Он улыбнулся, потянулся, думая, что Отабеку бы тут понравилось. Надо показать ему это место. Пахнущее травой, ландышами и близким, сочно-зеленым летом, идущим с весной за руку.   
      Свежий воздух отдавал вязкой цветочной горечью на корне языка. Юра открыл глаза, осмотрелся. Место казалось знакомым, но он точно ни разу не был здесь.   
      А где это «здесь»?  
      Холодный вихрь дернул за волосы, бросил пряди в лицо, хлестнув по глазам, вдали пророкотало громом и с мгновенно потемневшего неба грянул ливень.  
      

***

  
      Юра проснулся, вскинувшись. Он не сразу вспомнил, где находится, ошалелый от горячего, почти раскаленного сухого воздуха. Пыль забилась в ноздри. Юра от души чихнул.  
      – Не хворай, – ответил знакомый голос. Юра улыбнулся, вылез из открытой палатки.   
      – Давно проснулся?   
      – Не особо, – ответил Отабек.  
      Он сидел на самом солнцепёке, словно и не жарило так, что впору покрываться равномерно прожаренной корочкой, выглаживал коротким ножом белую кость. Юра засмотрелся на ловкие смуглые пальцы. Вспомнилось, как засыпал вчера: под негромкий наговор и ласковые мягкие прикосновения. Отабек не сказку рассказывал даже, а просто говорил странно и незнакомо, вроде бы на русском, потом с казахским вперемешку, пока совсем не перешёл на родной язык, и речитативом говорил и говорил. Юре казалось, будто оборотень его заколдовывает, зачаровывает, мир казался зыбким и двоился под сонным взглядом. И эти же пальцы легонько гладили по спине, трогали выступающие позвонки, спотыкаясь о впадинки, выглаживали и ткань им не мешала: горячие подушечки словно выжигали след на коже и было жарко где-то внутри, глубоко меж ребер и под ребрами.   
      Юра встряхнулся, вытащил бутылку с водой, чтобы умыться. А вчера она была почти пустой. Учитывая, что ручьев и источников поблизости не было, оставалось только догадываться, откуда Отабек взял воду. Юра скосил взгляд на оборотня. Судя по настроению, если спросить сейчас, не признается просто из вредности и желания подразнить. Ну и ладно. Как-нибудь потом спросит. Наверняка, знает источник поблизости.  
      Юра запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза. Жарко.   
      Они отсыпались в самое жаркое время, зато ночами не спали практически вообще. Юра, за время активного знакомства с жизнью оборотней почти привык к такому режиму, но было все равно непривычно, тело скулило и просило нормального отдыха. Хрен тебе. Терпи. Отабек обещал, что отоспятся в городе. Юра фыркал: не стеклянный же, незачем его жалеть. Отабек только хмурился в ответ.  
      Степь выматывала. Удивляла. Поражала. Юра, привыкший к каменным стенам домов и деревянной темной стене леса, чувствовал себя неуютно на открытом пространстве. Одно дело, когда он сидел на мотоцикле за спиной Отабека и другое – когда ехал верхом и казалось, будто его видно за несколько километров. Понимал, что глупо, но привыкнуть окончательно не мог. Слишком много простора, слишком много воздуха, слишком много неба над головой, не ограниченного ничем, вырвавшегося, выпущенного из каменных стен. Юра словно сам вырвался и теперь не знал, что с этим всем делать. Смотрел по сторонам и степь была широкая-широкая. Бесконечная. Отабек говорил, что заблудиться в ней вполне реально.   
      Другие запахи. Другие звуки. Другое все: температура, ощущения, цвет, воздух. Юре казалось, что он попал в другой мир. Отабек не был бы Отабеком, если бы не выцепил, выспросил, в чем дело и почему прогулка, которую Юра столько ждал, не радует. Юра долго отпирался, ругался, признался, чувствуя себя распоследней неблагодарной скотиной. Отабек только пожал плечами.   
      – Это нормально, Юр, – сказал, и разлегся в высокой сухой траве, – Ты чувствуешь иначе. Острее. Потому тебе и странно. Все чужое, незнакомое. Все приглядывается к тебе. Ничего. Это пройдет.  
      Юра пофыркал для виду, но слова Отабека его успокоили. А странное «все приглядывается к тебе» не испугало, как могло когда-то давно. Скорее удивило: Юра привык к такому положению вещей быстрее, чем ожидал. Он постепенно врастал во все это потустороннее, странное, нездешнее, иное. Врастал накрепко, намертво, и не мог понять, к добру ли, к худу… Что бы сказал дед? Что бы сказала бабушка?  
      Отабек же показывал все, что мог, все, что было ему интересно и могло хотя бы в теории понравится Юре. Таскал его по всем мало-мальски запоминающимся местам. То к скале посреди степи подведет, то ручей в сухой земле, который исчезает через пять шагов. Юре чудилось, что за ними пристально следят, наблюдают, оценивают. Спасало только присутствие Отабека, которого словно опасались просто так, на всякий случай. А еще не покидало ощущение, что часть реальности от него тщательно скрывают, прикрывают прозрачной пеленой, отводят глаза.  
      Юра шумно выдохнул. В носу горело от сухого пыльного воздуха. Пахло сеном, прогретой землей, еще чем-то, незнакомым, но узнаваемым словно старой памятью, которая выветрилась за ненадобностью. Больше всего Юру завораживал звук. Просто закрыть глаза и слушать… и мир менялся.   
      В лесу постоянно шумела листва. Дрожала, даже если ветра почти не было, шуршала, деревья словно говорили между собой. Здесь же шумели травы. Похоже и неуловимо по-другому. Звук был осязаемо разный. Шелест и шорох. Теперь Юра понимал разницу. А еще – гул. Воздух звенел непонятной вибрацией, гудел далекими порывами ветра, резкого и острого.   
      Свистнула какая-то птица, разбивая наваждение, Юра встрепенулся, почесал насеченные травой ноги. Хорошо, хоть Отабек додумался закупить крем от загара. Они не сидели в палатке весь день, Юра бы уже сгорел десять раз. Сам оборотень только загорел, сделавшись на пару тонов темнее, и беззлобно посмеивался в ответ на возмущения, что коварный колдун совершенно точно договорился с кем-то, чтобы его так не жарило.  
      – Какие у нас на сегодня планы? – спросил Юра.  
      – Гулять, – привычно отозвался Отабек, не отрываясь от своего занятия, – Сегодня покажу тебе одно место.   
      – Какое? – спросил Юра, косясь на оборотня. Не скажет ведь. И точно: Отабек улыбнулся, покрутил в руках костяшку, ответил хитрым прищуром.  
      – Увидишь.   
      Юра фыркнул, умылся, сорвал высокий сухой стебель, стегнул им Отабека по плечу.   
      – Опять твои загадки.  
      Отабек рассмеялся, блеснул зубами. Юра привычно уже отметил отсутствие клыков. Подсознание лучше помнило, что рядом сидел зверь, способный переломить человеку хребет, и всякий раз напоминало об этом. Но Юре было все равно. Он знал железно, что этот зверь скорее загрызет сам себя, чем причинит ему вред.  
      – Дам подсказку: будет много воды.   
      Юру передернуло. Случайная встреча с местными русалками ему хорошо запомнилась, но не понравилась категорически. Как оказалось, реки в Казахстане тоже населены этими рыбинами, и характер у них был ничуть не лучше.   
      Отабек заметил реакцию, легко погладил по плечу.   
      – Там русалок не будет, обещаю.   
      Юра хмыкнул, улыбнулся вызывающе и зло.   
      – Да хоть бы и были. Все равно я научусь. Всему. Стану круче Стрелочника и хер меня кто тронет.  
      Отабек молчал. Юра обернулся к нему, посмотрел в упор.   
      – А ты научишь?  
      Ответный взгляд был тяжелый и невеселый.   
      – Научу, – ответил Отабек со вздохом и отвернулся, задумался о чем-то своем. Юра пихнул его в плечо.  
      – Бек. Ты опять?  
      Отабек мотнул головой, повернул нож в пальцах, снова принялся за кость.   
      – Нет, Юр. Просто… – Отабек повертел нож в руках. Юра смотрел настороженно. Уже не боялся, что чиркнет по пальцам, но все равно… хищно блестевший клинок словно щерился стальными клыками, говоря: я опасен, осторожнее со мной, – Мне немного странно.   
      Юра округлил глаза. Что-то новенькое.   
      – Расскажешь?  
      Отабек, помедлив, качнул головой.   
      – Не сейчас.   
      Юра прищурился, всем своим видом говоря: «я запомню». Отабек только кивнул в ответ.

***

  
      Шли пешком, без вещей. Отабек спрятал пожитки, и сказал, что в этот раз верховая прогулка отменяется, надо разминать ноги. И температура сегодня ниже. Юра только фыркнул на это: между плюс сорока пятью и плюс сорока разница вообще небольшая. Обещанная вода все не появлялась. Отабек на вопросы не отвечал, лишь загадочно усмехался, так что Юра плюнул и просто наслаждался видами. Довольно однообразными, но самым интересным было высматривать на горизонте что-то необычное. Это могло быть что угодно. От одинокого дерева посреди степи, увешанного лентами и обрывками ткани – подарками от случайных путешественников – до стада сайгаков, прыгавших где-то вдалеке. Встреча с ними была запоминающейся. Хотя бы потому, что в тот раз Юра был верхом на Отабеке, и оборотень на просьбу подойти чуть поближе, чтобы рассмотреть животных, помчался прямо к ним и бежал рядом со стадом. Юра успел только мысленно поблагодарить всех богов, духов, что там вообще есть, что Отабеку в свое время пришло в голову устроить тренировки по верховой езде. Иначе летел бы Юра ласточкой, которых так любили казахи.   
      Сайгаки бежали смешно, опуская вислые морды к земле, шарахались от оборотня, но так, не столько от страха, сколько просто потому что зверь. И были среди них и мелкие телята, смешные, тонконогие. Юра выпал из реальности, смотрел на животных и что-то такое поднималось внутри… горячее, яркое, вдарило дрожью по всему телу, тряхнуло конечности.   
      Юра моргнул, поймав воспоминание. Тогда он не особо расспрашивал Отабека, не до того было. Дыхание сбивалось и ощущение было странное, словно хлеба наелся с голодухи. Сытое, пьяное, горячечно-сладкое. Странное. Непривычное. Непонятно правильное.   
      Спросить?  
      – Бек, а помнишь сайгаков?  
      Отабек утвердительно промычал в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от горизонта.  
      – Слушай, а почему они тебя не боялись? Ты же хищник, вроде как. А они от тебя не убегали толком. Мы что, в какой-то заповедник залезли и они людей знают?  
      Вряд ли, конечно, кто-то их поймает, тем более, вряд ли кто-то будет гоняться за громадным волком со всадником…  
      – Нет, это не территория заповедника. И даже если они знают людей, думаешь, гигантские волки тут часто бегают?  
      – Так чего они тогда?  
      – А они чуют, что я не простой зверь, – пожал плечами Отабек, – Понимают, что не кинусь. Сайгаки – не самые умные животные, но им хватает инстинкта понять.  
      Юра почесал нос. В который раз так уже было: скажет Отабек что-то и все, что раньше было, с ног на голову переворачивается. Получается, не только всякая нечисть понимает, но и звери чуют? То есть, Рыжая с самого начал знала, на кого гавкать нельзя? И тот пес в переулке? А чего тогда кинулся? Совсем мозги отшибло?   
      – На них здорово было смотреть, – Юра перевел тему. Отабек охотно подхватил.  
      – Рядом с ними и бежать здорово.   
      – Звериные чувства? – усмехнулся Юра.  
      Отабек ответил плутоватой ухмылкой. Посмотрел искоса.   
      – Древние. Не обязательно звериные.   
      Юра замер, глядя на оборотня круглыми глазами.   
      Легко и правильно. Мчаться рядом, бок о бок, пусть и не до конца. И топот копыт о сухую землю рокотом самых древних барабанов отзывался от груди до позвоночника, прокатываясь спиралью по внутренностям.   
      А Отабек это почуял. Не в себе – в Юре. Пронюхал и понял.   
      Вот зараза. И не проговорился же. И молчал бы дальше.   
      Юра рванул вслед за Отабеком, так и продолжившим шагать. Он никак не дал понять, что слышит, как Юра несется к нему, только в последний момент развернулся, поймал его, завалил на землю, придавил всем телом. Юра брыкался и ругался.  
      – И ни слова же… зараза! Так бы и молчал.  
      Отабек перехватил его руки, убрал в сторону, склонился и широко влажно лизнул в шею. Юра дернулся и затих.   
      – И сколько ты еще не рассказываешь?   
      – Много, – ответил Отабек и, прикрыв глаза, снова провел языком по открытой шее. Медленно, со вкусом, сжал губами мочку уха. Юра закусил губу, чтобы не зашипеть, шумно выдохнул, – Я расскажу. Но не все сразу.   
      Приятная тяжесть исчезла. Отабек поднялся привычно легко, одним движением, невозмутимо протянул Юре руку, помогая подняться. Юра сердито сопел в ответ.   
      – Это есть в каждом человеке. Просто магам, не обязательно оборотням, это состояние ближе. Роднее. Мы его не боимся.   
      Отабек не отпустил узкую ладонь, пальцами обвел острые костяшки, перебрался по-паучьи к запястью. Нашел кончиками зачастивший пульс.   
      – Это не только со зверями. С миром вокруг – тоже. У тебя же уже было такое.  
      Юра нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. Ловкие смуглые пальцы, гулявшие по предплечью, не помогали совершенно, но Отабек подсказал:  
      – Дождь у озера.   
      Шуршащие стрижиные крылья, вода, словно заменившая воздух, мир, единый вздохом…  
      Юра кивнул.  
      – Здесь то же самое.   
      – Ты и тогда… почуял? – спросил Юра. Отабек кивнул, сжал пальцы на локте, на тонкой чувствительной коже.   
      – Ты тоже сможешь со временем. Ты многому научишься. Ты способный.   
      Юра хмыкнул, зацепился взглядом за рухнувшую с неба тень. Птица. Хищная. Отабек обернулся, проследил взгляд Юры, кивнул, словно отвечая на вопрос.   
      – На орла похоже.   
      – Охотится?  
      Отабек снова кивнул.  
      – Можем подойти. Но осторожно.   
      Они шли медленно, стараясь не шуметь. Но в этой части степи трава была большей частью низкая, орла было видно издалека, а их – еще дальше. Отабек остался стоять, но на вопросительный взгляд Юры только кивнул, иди, мол, вперед. Юра пожал плечами, списывая это на очередные оборотневые заморочки. Мало ли. Вдруг оборотни с птицами такими не дружат.   
      Орел был красивый. Чистые перья блестели на солнце, бликовали, лежали перышком к перышку, словно птица специально долго прихорашивалась перед встречей. Круглые глаза смотрели внимательно и Юра замедлил шаг, с уважением оценив размер когтей. По большому счету, такой птице и человек не сильно страшен. Сядет такая птичка на голову и привет предкам. Хищник вызывал уважение и трепет.   
      Юра подошел ближе и присел, рассматривая орла. Между ними оставалась пара метров. Но местные звери непривычны к человеку. Почему этот подпустил так близко? Не боится, потому что не видел ничего подобного раньше? Дыхание перехватывало от близости гордой птицы. В зоопарке было не то. Но даже там такие птицы внушали трепет. А здесь, вдалеке от цивилизации, так близко к совершенно дикому хищнику… Юра подумал, что вот такие вот воспоминания однозначно стоили и ненормальной жары, и постоянной фоновой усталости, и проделанного пути. Потрясающая встреча.   
      Птица переступила с места не место. Когти были чистые, не похоже, что орел охотился, а если и пытался, то попытка явно не увенчалась успехом: никакой тушки, даже мышиной, не было. Орел выгнул шею, повернув голову, словно красуясь и Юра улыбнулся.  
      – Красавец, – подтвердил негромко, боясь спугнуть. Орел моргнул, словно поняв, неловко зашагал к Юре, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки, раскрыл крылья, закричал и, тяжело взмахнув крыльями, взмыл в небо. Юра не успел отплеваться от пыли и сухой травы, как его подняли на ноги, облапили со всех сторон.   
      – Нормально все, Бек, не кипишуй.   
      Отабек выдал нервный смешок.  
      – Я не ожидал такого.  
      Оборотень задрал голову, провожая взглядом крылатый силуэт. Юра откинул светлую челку, осмотрелся и с радостным воплем схватил лежавшее на земле темно-коричневое перо.  
      – Гляди, что я нашел!  
      Отабек к перу не прикоснулся. Осмотрел так, обнюхал – дрогнули ноздри – осмотрел тщательно. Юра моргнул, повертел перо в руках. Что он там увидел? Отабек улыбнулся, тронул отросшие светлые волосы.  
      – Это подарок тебе.  
      – Подарок? –Алтын что-то утвердительно промычал, перевёл пальцы за ухо.   
      – Видимо, посчитал тебя достойным.   
      – В смысле?  
      Юра непонятливо моргнул, а Отабек в ответ нетерпеливо, незнакомо повел головой.   
      – Юр, орел – птица непростая, знающая. Она не подпускает людей близко вот просто так, если она не приручена. А это – дикий орел. Точно.   
      Юра по-новому посмотрел на подарок.  
      – И что с этим делать?  
      Отабек пожал плечами, прижался носом к ладони с судорожно зажатым в нем пером.   
      – То же, что и раньше. Тебе на это дают все карты в руки.   
      Юра хмыкнул. Попробовал отобрать ладонь, Отабек не отдал, прижал к себе, притянул Юру ближе.   
      – Ты же можешь общаться с животными, птицами, – поднял он одну из старых тем, – Почему бы не спросить его, на кой хрен он мне это выдал?  
      – Как будто он мне ответит, – фыркнул Отабек, – А даже если и ответит, не факт, что я пойму.   
      – Почему?  
      Отабек долго молчал. Изучал что-то на горизонте, а потом начал говорить, тихо и так, словно каждое слово клещами тянули.   
      – Я многого не делал. Не изучал. Не хотел увязать глубже, да и незачем было. И шкуры не хотел, и знаний этих. Все думал, что кровь ошиблась, не того выбрала.   
      Юра молчал, ожидая продолжения, не дождался, спросил сам:  
      – Что изменилось?  
      Отабек запрокинул голову, посмотрел в небо. Красивое – оценил Юра – акварельно-синее, от ярко-синего прямо над головой, до стеклянно-светлого у горизонта, где небесное окно проваливалось в сине-розовую закатную хмарь.   
      – Я, наверное.  
      Он прикрыл глаза, постоял так.   
      – Я научу. Правда. Расскажу, что знаю. Только не удивляйся, если что-то не получится. У тебя таланты могут быть другие.   
      Юра кивнул. Его такой расклад более, чем устраивал.   
      – Слушай, ты ж наверняка не первый, кто других учит такому?  
      Отабек изменился в лице и заговорил. Тихо так, горько.  
      – Был у меня друг. Про таких говорят "отчаянный парень". Друзья у него были по всему свету. Он в тринадцать добрался до Каспийского моря, представляешь? Очень море любил. Мечтал в моряки податься. А оборачивался в ежа, – Отабек усмехнулся, потом поник, – не дожил. Он был из тех, в ком кровь проснулась по своей воле. Без рода. С людьми связался, начал учить. Его и убрали. – Отабек задрал голову, поискал что-то в небе, – Месяц до восемнадцати не дожил, – сказал шепотом.  
      Юра моргнул, сорвал верхушку какого-то сухого стебля.   
      – Его... за то, что учил? – спросил Юра осторожно. Отабек кивнул. Сложные разговоры его всегда выматывали. Сейчас он тоже казался слишком взрослым, старше своих девятнадцати.   
      – Есть множество тех, кто не хочет, чтобы люди слишком много знали, не хочет, чтобы секреты уплывали из-под носа. Они хотят держать монополию на это, а информация, особенно – такая, всегда в цене.  
      – А разве всему можно научить?  
      – Менять шкуру - нет. А всему остальному - можно, если есть хоть мало-мальские способности и понимание.  
      Степь расходились шорохом, ветер рванул траву, одежду, волосы. Непривычно пронзительно и остро. Ветер здесь был другой. Суровее.   
      А законы кругом одинаково бестолковые. И те, кто их держат – тоже.   
      Закрывать, скрывать, убивать просто за то, что пытался показать больше, чем люди видели когда-то. Ведь видели раньше больше. А сейчас… Юра просто представил, что не было бы ничего: ни русалок, ни дождя, ни мира вокруг, странных снов, прогулок, этой степи. Просто не было бы.   
      Это казалось неправильным, до жгучей желчной горечи неправильно и преступно. Да, скрывать, да, выдавать информацию дозировано и осторожно. Но – вот так…  
      – Бек, почему все так?  
      Отабек нахмурился, ожидая уточнения.   
      – Всегда же учили, рассказывали, не знаю… колдуны там байки всякие травили, всегда с людьми были, о них знали. Что поменялось? Почему сейчас такая дикость? Средневековье прошло уже!  
      Вышло сумбурно, но Отабек понял, поморщился, словно у него зубы заныли.  
      – Много причин, Юр.  
      – Каких, нахуй причин, Бек! Ну столько же вокруг происходит, а никто, вот вообще никто ничего не знает, ну как так? Ну было же иначе! У них сил же столько, стольким людям помочь можно. А они убивают того, кто людям помогает? Это как так вообще? Им-то что с этого?  
      Отабек подошел, взял ладони Юры в свои.  
      –Первая и самая главная: сила – это всегда власть. Чем больше силы, тем больше власти. Плевать, на чем эта сила основана. На деньгах, на страхе, на изначальных способностях. И с ней очень тяжко и страшно расставаться, особенно, когда ты к ней настолько привык, что сроднился уже, сросся.   
      Отабек мягко растер узкие ладони, взял за пальцы.   
      – Помогать людям нелегко. На это сила не только такая нужна, которая у них есть. Другая. Она не у всех есть. Не все согласны тратиться на других. Куда проще использовать только для себя, себе, себе и никому другому. А если научить других, рассказать другим… знания подорвали бы их авторитет. Они бы потеряли власть и им нужно было бы ее восстанавливать, а это было бы куда труднее, чем если бы они строили все заново. Раньше эта власть строилась на уважении. А они его давно потеряли.   
      Юра долго молчал. Смотрел, как Отабек легко гладит его ладони. Если вспомнить, сколько силы в этих руках, можно было испугаться. Если бы Юра не знал, что Отабек никогда и ни за что не причинит ему вреда.   
      – И люди сейчас другие, Юр, - горько сказал Отабек. Негромко и устало, - Не верят. Не хотят видеть. Не хотят понимать. Ослепли, оглохли, знать отказываются. Учи – не учи. Что толку лить воду в реку?  
      Юра поджал губы, сжал смуглые пальцы.   
      – Так не должно быть.   
      Отабек невесело хмыкнул.  
      – Не должно. Но мир с нами не считается.   
        
      

***

  
      Сайгаки были не единственными жителями степи. Юра видел разных птиц, насекомых, хотя поначалу и казалось, что кроме сухой травы вокруг ничего нет. Но на самом деле степь кишела живностью, самой разнообразной. Как в лесу: умей оглядеться и заткнуться в нужный момент, тогда все и увидишь.   
      Но стадо диких лошадей было неожиданностью.  
      – Я думал, что здесь только прирученные на выпасе бывают. А диких давно либо переловили, либо перебили, - сказал Юра. Отабек покачал головой, и пошел к стаду. Неспешно, уверенно, улыбаясь, словно увидел старого знакомого. А может так и было?  
      Здоровенный гнедой жеребец встретил оборотня неприветливо, заржал грозно забил копытом. Юра занервничал. Понятно, что Отабеку эта коняка и его удары как слону дробина, но все равно было страшновато. Разум упрямо натягивал привычную реальность на то, что есть на самом деле.   
      Отабек лишь немного замедлил шаг, но не остановился. Жеребец бил копытом, но потом внезапно успокоился и, виновато фыркнул, прыгнул, выгнув спину, словно кот. Отабек остановился в паре шагов от стада, которое двинулось с места, пошло по своим делам, не обращая внимания на двух людей рядом. Что они могут сделать, эти двое.   
      Юра опасливо подошел ближе, к Отабеку, кивнул на жеребца, поведшего стадо вперед.  
      – Чего это он. Словно узнал.   
      –Я его еще жеребенком помню, – усмехнулся Отабек, – А он меня вспомнил не сразу. Лошади – существа особые. Эти нас кое-куда приведут.  
      Юра удивленно округлил глаза.  
      – А сам? Ты же здесь сколько был.  
      Отабек покачал головой.  
      – Можно, конечно, но они проведут лучше. Это сложно объяснить Юр. Может, позже.  
      Юра кивнул, не скрывая радости от этого «позже». Тревожная радость такая, со странным очень оттенком. Вот уж чего он никак не ожидал, так это того, что ему придется узнавать и изучать кучу нового, чтобы стать всамделишным колдуном, или шаманом, или магом, или черт знает кем еще, и что ему в этом будет помогать самый натуральный оборотень. И что этот самый упрямый оборотень наконец-то признает, что учиться придется. Юра пока все еще упорно не понимал, отчего столько проблем просто оттого, что Отабек будет его учить. Ну запрещено. Так и рассказывать запрещено. И вообще Отабек натворил разного, о чем переживает куда меньше. Юра чувствовал всеми тревожными паникующими мурашками, что если бы Отабеку не пришлось бежать из-за сорванного брачного союза, то он бы вообще о нем не вспоминал. Нет, тут было что-то другое. Но что, Юра пока не понимал, а Отабек не торопился отвечать, увиливая всеми силами. Ну или вправду не понимал. Такой вариант тоже сбрасывать со счетов не стоит. Кто знает, что там у оборотня в голове.  
      Лошади прибавили шагу и Юре с Отабеком тоже пришлось ускориться. Юра не спрашивал, куда они идут. Придут – сам увидит. Небо над головой густело, теряло яркость и тускнело, сливая все краски на прогнувшийся под закатным солнцем горизонт. Турмалиновая патока сияла на западе, пролилась на землю, путала миражами. Да, в степи они тоже есть, кто бы мог подумать.  
      Скалы выросли внезапно. Словно выпрыгнули из высокой травы и редких россыпей камней, встали прямо перед гостями темно-серой преградой. Отабек приложил ладонь к камню, долго слушал что-то, потом повернулся к стаду, притормозившему неподалеку, слегка поклонился и сказал что-то на казахском. Юра навострил уши, но сказанное не входило в его куцый лексикон. Надо было заняться зыком вплотную – подумал он с досадой. Знал же, куда едут. Да, русский в Казахстане знают и говорят на нем, но все равно…  
      Лошади двинулись дальше. Гнедой жеребец сделал пару кругов вокруг и ушел последним, в хвосте, словно попрощался с оборотнем.   
      – Это…странно.  
      Отабек негромко рассмеялся.   
      – То есть то, что ты встречаешься с парнем, который периодически превращается в громадное животное, охотники, русалки и прочее тебе странным не кажется?  
      Юра пихнул Отабека в бок. Нашел над чем смеяться. Ну, странно, да, но тогда еще и другие ощущения были. Например, постоянный подспудный страх. За себя, за Отабека, за деда. Тревога, когда не знаешь, откуда не тебя выпрыгнет либо неадекватный оборотень, либо неадекватный охотник, либо неадекватный прохожий. Сейчас же все ушло на задний план или исчезло совсем. Здесь, посреди степи, вдали от людей, от цивилизации вообще, только со зверями и духами вокруг, Юра чувствовал себя защищенным как никогда раньше. Ощущение безопасности не исчезало. Раньше оно появлялось только когда дед был дома. Сейчас Юра не боялся и не чувствовал постоянной навязчивой выматывающей тревоги. Потому что верил безоговорочно: рядом с Отабеком ему ничего не угрожает.   
      И это тоже немного пугало.   
      Отабек обошел один из камней, пролез между валунами и исчез. Юра вытянул шею, но ничего не увидел, подошел к камню. Глыба как глыба. Разве что узор вот здесь какой-то… не разобрать. Человеческое зрение не очень хорошо различало окружающий мир в сумерках.   
      – Бек, ты где? – крикнул Юра.   
      – Здесь, – отозвался тот, выныривая вообще с другой стороны.   
      – Ты куда пропал?  
      Отабек усмехнулся, поманил Юру за собой. Заинтригованный, Юра поторопился едва ли не бегом, но стоило зайти за камень, как нога провалилась вниз и Юра успел матерно крикнуть, прежде чем понял, что никуда не летит, не падает, что его держат сильные надежные руки.   
      – Юр, смотри под ноги.  
      Юра выругался в ответ и перевёл дыхание. Дыра в земле оказалась узким не то лазом, не то проходом между камнями, уходившим в низ под углом.   
      – Нам туда?  
      Отабек повертел в руках фонарик, кивнул. Юра этот фонарик знал. Небольшой, но тяжелый, в металлическом корпусе, с таким количеством люменов, что можно до луны достать.   
      Отабек спустился первым и потом помог Юре. Удерживал бережно и крепко, а когда они оба оказались внизу, под землей, долго не отпускал. Темнота скрадывала, прятала многое. Ночи в степи были другими, не такими как в лесу: яркими и светлыми. Юра, почти отвыкший от полной, кромешной темноты, теперь нервничал, пытался перестроиться на другие ощущения: осязание, слух, запахи, но получалось плохо, случайные отсветы из закатного мира, бросавшие совершенно случайные блики, откровенно мешали. Мешали и светящиеся желтоватые круги прямо напротив.   
      – Закрой глаза, – посоветовал Отабек.   
      Юра недовольно зашипел, но послушался. Сначала надо успокоиться. А потом он задаст наглому оборотню.   
      Звуки сверху долетали едва-едва. Вместо этого по подземелью разлетался звук дыхания, многократно отражавшийся от стен и возвращавшийся едва заметным гулом, шумом, тише самого дыхания, который больше ощущался кожей, чем ушами. Отабек не терял времени: горячие ладони огладили запястья, очертили острые углы локтей, скользнули под короткий рукав футболки. Юра судорожно втянул воздух, потянулся на ощупь, по-кошачьи вцепился Отабеку в плечи, залез пальцами в ворот футболки. Отабек подался вперед, выдохнул совсем рядом, опустил руки ниже, поддел пальцами край футболки, забрался за пояс шорт.   
      – Бек, – позвал Юра негромко. Совсем негромко, другой бы кто и не услышал. Отабек услышал. И понял: губами прижался к губам, скользнул языком в рот, прижал Юру к себе так, что, казалось, хрустнули ребра. Юра вцепился в Отабека, обхватил руками и ногами, прижался вплотную. Ничего не видно, но это и не было нужно. Темнота обостряла другие чувства. И Юра чувствовал. Горячее тело, прижатое к его, сильные руки, удерживающие надежно и крепко, ловкие пальцы, гладившие и трогавшие так, как нужно, в самых правильных и нужных местах. Да, еще…  
      Отабек пришел в себя первым. С трудом отпустил Юру, оторвал его от себя. В гулком подземном воздухе, полном живого эха, шумное дыхание оборотня расходилось кругами, словно по воде, обнимало со всех сторон. Себя Юра не слышал.   
      – Пошли, – сказал Отабек и включил фонарик. Луч был направлен в сторону, но даже так, Юра зажмурился, прикрыл глаза, заново привыкая к слишком яркому свету.  
      Шли молча. Каждый приходил в себя, думал о своем. Юра раз за разом прокручивал в голове все подобные сцены, которые уже происходили раньше. Отабек всегда отступал первым. Всегда держался до последнего. Боялся? Непохоже. Так в чем дело? Хотел же. Видно, что хотел. И Юра – тоже. Хотелось до одури. Чего именно хотелось, Юра не уточнял. Отабека хотелось. Всего. Разом. И побыстрее.   
      Путь был ровным, почти без поворотов и постоянно шел вниз. Юра даже не споткнулся ни разу, но все равно держался за стену, которая, чем дальше, тем больше покрывалась влагой, а где-то в стороне появился звук воды. Отабек притащил их к берегу подземной реки. А все реки обязательно впадают…  
      В озеро.  
      Вообще-то в море, но здесь под землей было именно озеро. Звук обрел объём и высоту и теперь ушел куда-то вверх. Юра остро пожалел, что у него нет ночного зрения. Вот зрелище было, наверное. Луч фонарика никак не мог осветить все пространство и выхватывал из темноты то поверхность подземного озера.  
      – Летучих мышей здесь нет? – спросил Юра, почти шепотом. Почему-то говорить в полный голос было немного страшно.   
      – Здесь вообще практически нет живности. Так, креветки какие-то. Ни рыб, ни земноводных.   
      Юра ошалело покачал головой.  
      – Я не знал, что в Казахстане есть подземные озера и реки.  
      Отабек хмыкнул.   
      – Эта пещера не совсем там, где мы в нее вошли. Даже с учетом того пути, что мы прошли.  
      Юра начинал понимать.  
      – Я уже говорил, что у оборотней и магов свои пути. Конкретно сюда обычные люди не могут попасть при всем желании. Это тайное место.   
      – Подожди, так нас сюда те лошади привели?  
      Отабек, помедлив, ответил согласным мычанием. Юра настороженно прислушивался, как Отабек нарочито громко прошагал туда-сюда, а потом оставил фонарик на земле, подперев камнем и направив в стену. Отразившись от стены, луч дал немного тусклого рассеянного света вокруг. Не густо, но хоть что-то. Юре было откровенно неуютно и стрёмно. Темно, сыро, вокруг ни черта не видно. Даже в лесу не было так страшно. Там было куда бежать в случае чего. А здесь куда ты сбежишь? В озеро – топиться, чтобы не достаться врагу. Какая чушь в голову лезет.   
      – Вода здесь не особо теплая, но чистая и озеро не конечное. Можно сказать, что все это – русло реки.   
      – А у нее есть название?  
      – Было когда-то. Она под землю давно ушла и русло сменила. Раньше западнее шла.   
      Юре это ни о чем не говорило.   
      Шорох был чужероден и внезапен. Отабек замер. Он ничего не делал, никак не показывал, что ждет атаки, но Юра нутром, всеми жилами ощутил, как заворочалась под смуглой кожей древняя звериная сила. Оборотень смотрел куда-то ему за спину. Юра понимал, что это плохая идея. Очень плохая. Но еще он никогда не был трусом. И все-таки обернулся.  
      Здоровенная светло-серая змея была почти не видна в тусклом пятне света. Она была метров десять в длину, не меньше. Она поднялась на хвосте и Юра мимолетно удивился, что у нее нет капюшона.   
      Отабек метнулся вперед, закрыл его собой, встав между Юрой и змеей. Та раскрыла пасть и зашипела, продемонстрировала длинные хищные клыки.  
      – Блядь, откуда тут анаконда? – просипел Юра. Голос пропал. Он вжимался в стену, искренне надеясь, что вот прямо сейчас бабкина кровь окончательно проснется и он научится превращаться в привидение. Срочно! Потому что вот этой вот змеюке даже особо пасть раскрывать не надо – она ж его всосет, как макаронину.   
      Отабек не торопился нападать и превращать рептилию в сумочку. Юра хотел было пнуть оборотня, но тот вдруг согнулся пополам и, прежде, чем Юра успел запаниковать… рассмеялся.   
      Змея шипела и плевалась, держась, впрочем, на расстоянии, а Отабек хохотал как ненормальный, бил себя по коленям и постанывал от безудержного смеха. Змея обижено зашипела и все же кинулась. Раскатистый рык ударился о стены пещеры, вернулся и пробрал под ребрами вибрацией. Отабек не превращался. Вместо этого он держал в руке нож. Юра настороженно наблюдал за сценой, прокручивая в уме сотню догадок сразу. Отабек никогда не делал что-то просто так, это давно уже понятно. Нож покидал ножны нечасто и Юра силился понять, что же происходит.   
      Змея уползла в один из лазов в стене, раздраженно шипя. Отабек, выждав пару минут, спрятал клинок, обернулся к Юре и снова расхохотался, оседая на пол.  
      – Да что смешного! – не выдержал Юра. Очень хотелось пнуть оборотня, или свалить его в ледяную воду.   
      С трудом подавив смех, Отабек вытер слезящиеся глаза и не то спросил, не то просто сказал:  
      – Ты же не знаешь, кто такой айдахар?  
      Юра мотнул головой, раздраженно отбросил отросшие волосы.   
      – Есть оборотни, которые родились людьми, а есть те, кто умеет обращаться в людей, но родился зверем. Айдахары – тоже такие. Они рождаются змеями. Если они не видят человека, вообще с ним никак не пересекаются, даже голоса не слышат, то со временем такие змеи превращаются в айдахаров – разумных змей-оборотней. И вот конкретно эта змея была очень к этому близка.   
      Юра опустился на каменный пол пещеры – холодно, блин – и бездумно тронул ледяную воду.  
      – Ну и что? Чо ты ржал-то?  
      Отабек хмыкнул, улыбнувшись.   
      – А то, что для этого нужна как минимум сотня лет. Сотня, полторы, иногда и больше. Вот представь себе: жила змея, ну допустим, лет сто тридцать, никого не трогала, людей в глаза не видела. В шаге от того, чтобы начать менять шкуру. Тишь да благодать. Она уже мечтала, как будет прикидываться тем самым загадочным человеком и пить свежую теплую кровушку. И тут приходит этот самый человек. В ее пещеру. К ее воде. И все. Ни бессмертия, ни оборотничества, ни магии. Через пару лет она растеряет все силы, что успела накопить и помрет где-то безвестным чешуйчатым бревном в переходах.   
      Отабек снова захихикал, но на недовольный взгляд Юры поторопился заткнуться.  
      – Все равно не смешно. Я думал, она нас обоих сожрет.  
      Отабек ухмыльнулся широко и несколько злорадно.  
      – Кто б ей позволил.   
      – Слушай, ты же тут бывал. Она тебя что, не видела?  
      – Нет. Ее раньше здесь не было. Эта пещера связана с другими, в том числе таким лазами, которых я не знаю, в глаза не видел и вряд ли увижу. Так что мы не пересекались ни разу. Это вполне возможно. Да и не уверен я, что оборотни считаются за полноценных людей. Айдахаров не так много, чтобы знать о них абсолютно все, вплоть до таблицы размеров.   
      – А у нас такие тоже бывают?  
      – Нет. У вас больше оборотней-медведей, волков, кабанов. В Японии, например, всем известные кицуне, тануки, рыбы. В Индии – коровы, слоны и обезьяны. В России змеи-оборотни тоже есть, ящерицы там всякие, лягушки. Ты думаешь, откуда сказки и легенды с превращениями взялись? Половина из них основана, так сказать, на реальных событиях. Но так сложилось, что какие-то животные ну… активнее превращаются, что ли. Змеи, например, в России маленькие, даже если они оборотни, и куда слабее, чем те, что здесь.   
      Юра попытался переварить новый пласт информации.  
      – То есть, все эти сказки, где волки всегда плохие, а лисы всегда хитрые и ушлые, не просто так появились? В смысле, они реально такие?..  
      Отабек поморщился.  
      – Юр, звери не плохие. Змеи не хотят сожрать или поубивать всех людей, равно как этого не хотят волки, тигры, пауки… кто там еще самый злостный плохиш в сказках?  
      Отабек забавно почесал нос, напомнив себя-зверя и растянулся на холодном камне. Юра поежился.   
      – Это как с людьми. Без разницы, ирландец он, русский, турок, да хоть пигмей с планеты Катрук. Если он дурак или последний урод, это не зависит от национальности, расы, пола. Вот вообще. Всегда есть в первую очередь человек. Как цельная единица. Всегда есть животное. Как цельная единица.   
      Отабек замолчал, торопливо, словно хотел что-то добавить, но в последний момент передумал.  
      – Всегда есть колдун. Как цельная единица, – продолжил мысль Юра.  
      – Да, – помедлив ответил Отабек.   
      Угадал.  
      Кажется, подобный разговор уже был. Или не кажется. Иногда какие-то факты всплывали и некоторые диалоги словно проигрывались на записи. Отабек повторял уже известные факты, но иначе, перефразируя. Юра психовал, говорил, что знает, незачем повторять. Отабек упрямо хмурил брови, сжимал челюсти и говорил, говорил, говорил. Юра только недавно начал понимать, что Отабек все еще не может до конца поверить, что Юра вот, совсем рядом и никуда не собирается. И потому пытается впаять ему в память информацию настолько глубоко и прочно, чтобы гарантировано не забыл, не растерялся. А еще потому, что понимал: Юра от него никуда не денется. И не откажется. А значит и с другой стороной будет сталкиваться все чаще. И должен знать, что делать. Юра бесился. То ничего не говорит, то по сотне раз повторяет уже известное, словно не может найти середину и наконец-то прийти к какому-то общему знаменателю. Юре все казалось, что Отабек не верит ему до конца. Не может поверить, что вот он, рядом, никуда не денется не уйдет, не исчезнет, не бросит… что наконец-то повезло.   
      А еще пугало, насколько Юра точно угадывал иногда эмоции Отабека. Это могло быть нормально, если б они знали друг друга несколько лет. Если бы они не расставались ни на секунду, но не было ни того, ни другого. У Отабека это объяснялось поразительным чутьем и магией, той самой помощью иной стороны, когда он просто  _знал_ , что с Юрой не так. А у Юры? Что было у него?   
      Ответа не было. 

***

  
  
      Из пещеры они выбираются только глубокой ночью. Небо уже сбросило лиловые закатные краски и полностью затянулось звездчатым полотном. Ночью в степи не жарко, поют сверчки и от земли идет тепло, да так, что кажется, прижмись к ней - услышишь как дышит. И небо... небо такое, что никакие эпитеты не могут его описать, никакие метафоры. Россыпь жемчуга на бархатной шали, бесконечное шелковое покрывало– все слова слишком бледные, блеклые, тусклые по сравнению с тем, что Юрка видит сейчас.Вспомнилось, как Отабек говорил, с любовью и трепетом: такого неба как в степи не бывает даже на море  
      Когда звезда к звезде, словно на подбор и так четко, что можно различить даже самые мелкие из них. Какое северное сияние, какие белые ночи... Ночи степные. Летние, прохладные и душные там, где степь становится сизой от полыни. И тонкие нити розовой и голубой краски на западном горизонте.  
      Преград нет. Степь - как стол. И кажется, что стен нет не только здесь, но и во всем мире. Весь мир сейчас - ты сам на ладони старой равнины, словно стоишь в небе, вот-вот нырнешь, как в чернильную воду. Юре почти жалко, что он разрушит тогда эту красоту - круги пойдут  
      Он безотчетно тянет, пытаясь коснуться гладкой поверхности этой ткани, которую протянули у него над головой, но пальцы хватают воздух. Отабек тихо смеется. Тихо и счастливо. Юра оборачивается, смотрит вопросительно. У Отабека сияют глаза. Он точно так же смотрит в небо, полное звезд, радуясь чему-то…  
      – Иногда мне кажется, что я успел пересчитать их все, – тихо говорит он, – И каждая из них меня знает и помнит. Знаю, что глупо, звезды везде одинаковые...  
      – Нет. Тут – другие, – обрывает Юра, садится рядом, прижимается к плечу. Отабек тут же обхватывает его поперек, прижимает ближе, зарывается носом в светлые спутанные пряди. Ветер, едва заметный, шепчет что-то. Юра не слышит. Но готов поручиться, что Отабек – слышит. И точно понимает, что тот говорит.  
      Юра кутается в джинсовку Отабека, досадуя, что оставил свою – ночи оказались холоднее, чем он думал. Но Отабеку все нипочем: сидит, запрокинув голову, любуется звездами. Юра тянется, ведет носом по стриженному виску. Щекотно, но ощущение ему нравится. Он не сразу понимает, что Отабек замер, словно прислушиваясь к каждому его движению. Юра облизывается, касается губами солоноватой кожи у уха. Отабек редко позволял трогать голову. Старые инстинкты, которые поднимала древняя кровь, не давали. Но иногда можно было. И Юра пользовался этим бессовестно и безбожно.   
      Юра выворачивается из объятий, садится Отабеку за спину, обнимает. Тот опускает голову, прикрывает глаза. Ладони прижаты к сухой траве. Юра касается губами шеи, прослеживает позвонки, повторяет языком, медленно, растягивая удовольствие, с удовольствием отмечая, как Отабек покрывается мурашками, крупно вздрагивает.Юра запускает руки под футболку, прижимает ладони к горячей коже. Отабек сидит смирно и словно прислушивается к ощущениям. Не впервой. Всегда так. Терпит до одурения, а потом срывается, целует сам, так, что вышибает все мозги. И скоренько драпает, не слушая ни просьб, ни возражений. Юра дуется потом. Совсем потом, после душа и полубессонной ночи, и еще одного душа.   
      Сейчас бежать некуда. Он и не пытается.   
      Отабек резко втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, когда пальцы Юры проходят над поясом, почти добравшись до застежки. Он перехватывает тонкие руки, тянет Юру к себе, ближе, ближе, дайте в руки, сейчас же!Юра устраивается у него на коленях, охотно отвечает на поцелуй. Жарко.   
      Отабек забирается ладонями под футболку Юры, находит любимое место на пояснице, проглаживает с силой, прослеживает хрупкие позвонки кончиками пальцев. Его встряхивает, Отабек стонет в голос, когда Юра гладит его по загривку, тянется до места между лопаток. Чувствительное место, это Юра уже знает и улыбается в поцелуй, губы растягиваются сами.   
      Отабек смотрит только на Юру. Глаза заволакивает пьяно-горячей паволокой. Ему нет дела ни до степи, ни до ветра, ни до всего мира вокруг. Какая разница. Пусть они себе будут. Только Юру не забирайте.  
      – Юра, – зовет Отабек. Голос хриплый и густой, низкий. Юру пробирает от него насквозь, отдается в костях, в мышцах, сводит, словно судорогой, – Смотри на меня.   
      Юра смотрит. И всегда смотрел. С самой первой встречи. На кого еще, ну правда, ты что, себя в зеркало не видел, волчара, на кого еще-то?..   
      Отабек прижимается ртом к открытой бледной коже, шея такая тонкая, хрупкая, чистая. Он кусает почти до крови, лижет доверчиво подставленное горло, выцеловывает ключицы. Юра честно не знает, куда себя деть. Хочется так, что перед глазами темнеет, а что делать – непонятно. Видео, хуидео… да там и близко не было вот такого вот: чтоб аж ноги сводило. Мышцы от коленей до бедра ноют нестерпимо. Ладонь на пояснице тяжелая, прожигает сквозь тонкую кожу до костей. Отабек лижет за ухом, сжимает губами мочку и Юра стонет в голос, тут же сжимая зубы.  
      – Не молчи – рокочет Отабек, – Все равно никто не услышит.  
      Отабек гладит живот Юры, задирает футболку, прижимается вплотную и целует снова, так что кружится голова. Юра сжимает коленями бедра Отабека, трется, потому что ну невозможно же, сделай же ты хоть что-то… Сам он в тонких джинсах, а штаны на Отабеке тоньше и мягче. И Отабек возбужден до предела, да и сам Юра в том же состоянии.  
      Жарко даже в футболке, потому что Отабек слишком горячий. Это нормально вообще? Нет, не нормально. Все, что происходило с ним с самого начала, с первой встречи с этим вот... оборотнем – ненормально.  
      Юра теряет момент, когда горячая ладонь исчезает с поясницы, слышит только вжик молнии, когда Отабек расстегивает на нем узкие джинсы. Слишком узкие – думает Юра. Но кто ж мог знать, верно? Горячие пальцы скользят по бледному плоскому животу, дразнят, касаясь бедренных косточек. Отабек выдыхает, словно в омут, и одним движением запускает пальцы за резинку трусов. Юра стонет, выгибается, когда эти же пальцы касаются его, обхватывают. Это не как самому, это - лучше.   
      Юра не сразу вспоминает, что он, в общем-то, не один в таком состоянии. Руки пускать в ход стыдно и страшно, но, собственно, терять уже нечего, да и здравый смысл спасовал перед ватной пеленой, заменившей мозги. Потом, все потом, и стыдно будет потом, и Юра будет потом долго переживать по поводу того, что, вроде же и не гей: все шестнадцать лет на девчонок засматривался, и вообще. Сейчас же надо расстегнуть широкий пояс, раздернуть молнию на штанах, запустить руку под ткань самому. Отабека дергает, он хрипло рычит и широко лижет в шею, вторую руку запускает под футболку, ведет от живота до груди. Юра шипит и вторит стоном, когда рука Отабека начинает двигаться. Не так, как сам Юра привык, по-другому. Применение второй руке находится быстро: Юра ведет по стриженному затылку, запускает пятерню в волосы на макушке, тянет назад, целует сам, потому что так можно закрыть глаза и это немного отвлекает. В частности, от риска закончить все слишком быстро.  
      Юра ведет рукой раз, другой, Отабек выдыхает в поцелуй, убирает руку с груди, скользит по ребрам, по боку, ниже, переводит на задницу, сжимая так, что синяки останутся точно.   
      Мир сжимается до точки. До человека напротив.   
      Юра кончает первым, выгибаясь и выстанывая имя оборотня. Отабек убирает ладонь с ягодиц, накрывает ладонь Юры, доводит сам, запрокидывает голову и стон тянется из груди, из клетки ребер. Юра мимолетно думает, что так, наверное и вой идет - изнутри, от самых легких.   
      Они дышат тяжело и шумно. У Отабека глаза открыты: он скользит взглядом по Юре.  
      – Я тебе шею искусал.   
      – Я не чувствую, – со второго раза отвечает Юра и ежится. Ветер в степи даже ночью прохладен. Отабек оглядывается, вытирает руки о траву, находит куртку, накидывает ее Юре на плечи и прижимает его к себе, выдыхает в висок. Юра благодарен – не смотреть на него сейчас легче. Он не жалеет. Но воспитание и остатки вбитых стереотипов пока еще не отпускают до конца. Ничего, это пройдет.  
      Отабек едва не мурлычет, трется носом, трогает губами, ласково и мягко. Щеки, скулы, мокрые виски, лоб, гладит и по-звериному фырчит, когда волосы щекочут нос.  
      – Юррра, – глухим раскатом по коже. Юре почти смешно и безумно хорошо.   
      Они засыпают в траве, даже не пытаясь добраться до места прошлой стоянки, где остались их вещи. Юре совсем не холодно, Отабек теплый, и его живое тепло, словно подчиняясь воле хозяина, обволакивает, защищает.   
      Юре снится Отабек, желтые хищные глаза и серые крылья над водой. 


End file.
